


And You're My Ever After

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, Drunk Sex, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kidfic, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 273,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so cute when you laugh!" Louis threw his hands up into the air then continued laughing feeling Harry's shaky head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"And you're cute too...if I could and if I wanted to I would marry you." Harry looked up giving him a lazy smile.</p>
<p>"You're not husband material." Louis hiccuped then laughed when Harry pouted.</p>
<p>"And I'm proud of it." Was all Harry said before drinking his tequila shot.</p>
<p>"You're the kind of person I'll never have sex with." Louis stated looking back at Harry who had a horrified expression on his face.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't sleep with you either." He said then burst out laughing.</p>
<p>[Harry and Louis are two strangers visiting Vegas. Harry just wants to have fun and Louis just wants to get over the cheating bastard of his ex fiance. They accidentally get married.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new chaptered fic loosely based on the Ashton Kutcher movie What Happens In Vegas, I added my own twists and the plot is different than the movie.

Louis made his way to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of two and a half years and fiancé of six months trying to find his keys in the mess that was his shoulder bag smiling when he found them under the airplane tickets to Vegas he had gotten earlier that day for him and the love of his life.

They had met when Louis had bumped into him on his way to order coffee getting it all over him and when he kept insisting, Louis let him buy him the coffee to compensate for ruining his shirt. They talked for what felt like forever then left with each other’s phone numbers and a big smile on their faces. A few weeks later they started dating and Louis completely fell head over heels for him in less than five months.

The day he proposed to him Louis was the happiest man on earth just wanting to have and do it all with him, have a few babies and be the perfect family. He wanted the perfect house with the perfect garden and a big pool along with the best tree house for their kids and in a few months he would be a married man and would have it all. He would live happily ever after, he was his ever after.

He opened the door and took his shoes off dropping the keys in the key bowl and made his way towards the kitchen grabbing a cold water bottle drinking the entire contents before throwing it away in the recycling bin. He walked to their bedroom knowing he was alone since he had gotten off four hours earlier from work at the office instead of the usual five o'clock to surprise his fiancé who had left earlier not knowing he was in for a painful surprise when he opened their bedroom door.

He felt his chest constricting rather painfully and the tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision when he saw him pounding into a random woman on the bed they made love in, the bed where six months ago he swore he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him after he had proposed then made love to him for the first time after Louis foolishly thought it would last and he'll be happy. However, it was quickly replaced by anger when they both came at the same time ignoring his presence as if he was nothing or meant nothing to him.

"You fucking bastard son of a bitch!" Louis yelled quickly wiping away his tears seeing them scrambling away from each other.

"Louis! I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Save it Collin! I can't believe you would do this to me...I- I loved you and I thought you loved me. You even proposed to me and..." Louis paused looking at the woman looking back at them with wide eyes, "You! Get the fuck out of here now." Louis yelled throwing random pieces of clothing at her before he turned around to walk out of the bedroom.

"Lou please, please just let me explain." Collin rushed out of the room following after Louis with only the bedsheets Louis had bought wrapped around his waist.

"Don't fucking call me that you piece of shit, we're over." Louis cried taking off the shiny diamond ring Collin had given him throwing it right at him who managed to catch it.

"Louis I love you she- she means nothing to me. She's just a whore." Collin desperately said trying to reach for Louis pulling his hands back when he slapped them away.

"You're a fucking asshole! My friends were right, I want you out of here and out of my life and I never want to see you ever again." Louis yelled throwing at him one of the hundreds of pictures he had of them.

"Lou..."

"Get out!" Louis screamed rapidly drying his tears.

"This is my flat, if anyone should be leaving that's you." Collin snapped making Louis cry harder.

Louis glared at him before he walked back to the bedroom ignoring the woman still in there and quickly packed his bags not leaving a single piece of clothing behind deciding to leave everything else behind since it no longer mattered anymore. Everything reminded him of Collin anyways.

As soon as he was done he walked back to the living room Collin was sitting on the couch rubbing his hands on his face then quickly got up when he noticed Louis with all his belongings. He tried to stop him again earning a slap on the cheek before Louis walked out of there slamming the door after himself, he felt more hot tears streaming down his face before he made his way towards his car deciding to drive straight to Zayn's knowing he wouldn't mind him staying there until he could find a new place to live.

He cried the whole way there and when he parked his car outside Zayn’s building he stayed there for a few minutes drying his tears and taking deep breaths trying to stop crying. Whenever he thought he was okay and ready to get out of his car, that image would make his way back into his mind and he would start crying again. He wondered why he hadn’t been good enough for him, he wondered if it was because it had taken him two years to put out but all Louis wanted was to wait for the right man.

When he was able to finally stop crying he slowly got out of the car with his bag and made his way inside using the key Zayn had given him trying to ignore the people looking at him. When he finally got in the elevator he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and leaned against the farthest wall until the doors opened on Zayn’s floor. He almost ran to his door knocking rather harshly feeling the tears threatening to come out again.

"He cheated on me Zee, I- I found the bastard fucking some random woman and I thought he loved me." Louis sobbed as soon as Zayn opened the door.

"What! That bastard!” Zayn growled trying not to punch someone, “Oh Lou...come on in babe, you can stay here as long as you want." Zayn gave him a sad look taking Louis' bag wrapping his other arm around his shoulders.

"W- Why would he do that to me Zayn...I loved him and I gave him everything. For fuck's sake I even lost my virginity to him when I p- promised myself I was going to wait until m- marriage!" Louis cried harder taking a seat on the couch while Zayn took one on the coffee table in front of him, “He had the nerve to sleep with me just last night...and then he slept with her.”

"He's an asshole Louis, he had everything with you and he threw it away. Babes listen to me...you're better off without him and what you need to do- no! Scratch that. What you and I need to do is go out and have fun like the good old times before that ass showed his snotty self up into your life." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows making Louis listen to what he had to say.

"You want to go clubbing?" Louis asked hoping for a no. He wasn't in the mood to go out when all he wanted to do was to curl up into a small ball and cry for the rest of his life.

"Nope. Something better actually...do you think I should call Luke or Ashton and have them punch his balls sack off?" Zayn wondered getting off topic rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger referring to his two adoptive brothers his parents had adopted when they were babies like he had been around that time.

"Zayn!" Louis snapped his fingers in front of his face catching his attention, "You're spacing out and you're not going to do that, you're not gonna call your brothers. What do you want to do?"

"Oh yeah...you still have those tickets to Vegas you got earlier?"

"Yeah...wait a minute...you want me to go to the place I planned my vacation with that bastard? Are you serious?" Louis yelled grabbing a couch pillow to cover his face. Maybe scream on it or suffocate himself a little.

"C'mon Lou it'll be fun. Just you and I in Las Vegas living the life, you've got nothing left to lose mate." Zayn pleaded looking at him with those gorgeous perfect eyes of his Louis just couldn't say not to when he was looking back at him with that pout showing his sharp cheekbones and why did he have to be so damn pretty.

"Las Vegas..." Louis mumbled smiling a little.

"Las Vegas, Tommo." Zayn nodded grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Pack your bags Malik, we're going to Vegas!" Louis shouted high fiving Zayn watching as he ran to his bedroom to pack.

He hoped this was the right decision then shook his head in disbelief accepting that a little fun wasn't going to kill anybody and in that moment decided to get over Collin no matter what. After Zayn was done packing and Louis had called his mum to tell her the wedding had been called off after catching Collin in bed with someone else and Jay had uttered a few colorful words directed at his ex they loaded their bags in Louis' car hoping to avoid traffic in the busy London streets and get to the airport on time.

~*~

Harry smirked as he let himself fall back onto the rug still coming down from his high turning his head to the right expecting Trevor to stay next to him but was only met by the sight of the blue eyed blond lad putting his clothes back on. He watched him change until he turned around and gave him a flirty smile crawling back to him to give him a kiss before going back to work.

"Am I coming back here after work, I'll cook you a nice dinner." Trevor said following Harry's lips with his own after he pulled away.

"Trevor..." Harry sighed.

"I know I know, this isn't what we agreed on but-" Trevor began but stopped when Harry just stared at him, "We agreed on sexually helping each other out when needed...nothing more. I made it clear from the very beginning Harry and I know there's no going back." Trevor said getting up to get his jacket and shoes.

"I'm sorry but you know why." Harry sighed.

"I understand." Trevor said then smirked, "Plus you're not exactly boyfriend or husband material."

"And I'm proud...oh and make sure next time you wear that sexy thong, the red one." Harry winked going back to his cheeky self after rejecting Trevor for the second time knowing he couldn't afford to get attached much less to Trevor who liked to jump from bed to bed.

"Count on it." Trevor smirked before leaving the flat.

He lay back down taking a deep breath wondering when would it be the day he'll find someone who would be able to break down all the walls he had built around himself then laughed knowing that 'never' was the answer. He was still deeply in thought when his phone began ringing scaring the hell out of him as he tried to get up to get it. Once it was in his hands his eyes widened seeing the time and his father's name on the screen letting him know he was thirty minutes late for work and his father was going to skin him alive or much worse, fire him after giving him many chances.

He quickly changed into his work clothes and headed out to his father's company where he was told he should meet him everyday before heading out to the construction site. His father Des was already waiting for him in his office tapping his pen against the desk looking at Harry with no expression whatsoever making Harry fear for his future.

"Why are you late...again?" Des asked in a monotone tone.

"I was- I was uh, traffic in London is a bitch dad...can't really blame me for it." Harry lowered himself on a chair in front of his dad's desk.

"Language Harold."

"Harry."

"Excuse me?" Des leaned forward resting his hands on top of the desk.

"You know it's Harry, not Harold." Harry sighed hating when his dad called him that instead of Harry which was his real name.

"I will call you whatever the hell I want and you're in no position to tell me what to do. You're fired, I gave you so many chances and now it's clear to me that you don't care about keeping your job."

"Dad! You know I need the job." Harry pleaded already panicking.

"That's my final decision...and when your mother calls demanding to know why I fired you make sure you're honest with her." Des dismissed him with a wave going back to his computer but Harry stayed there trying to process everything.

"You just fired your own son. Are you serious?" Harry gaped trying to keep his cool.

"I did. Why can't you be a responsible adult like your sister? You're twenty five years old Harry...I think its time for you to mature and stop fucking everything up." Des rubbed his face on his hands.

"I won't as long as you keep comparing me to Gemma, if you haven't noticed I'm Harry...not your precious daughter. Your pride and joy." Harry glared at him trying to hide how much his father's words hurt.

"Harry...you know I love you both the same-"

"Lies! You just can't let it go, I said I was sorry and I meant it...I'm out of here." Harry grumbled standing up heading to the door.

"Harry...son, where are you going? Come back...we need to talk." Des pleaded knowing he had hurt him once again by indirectly reminding him what had happened seven years ago.

Harry stopped by the already open door and looked back at his father, "You fired me, remember? I don't have to be here." He said before walking out and slamming the door shut after himself leaving Des cursing himself for being stupid.

He walked out of his father's office heading straight to his friends flat knowing they would make him feel better, had been ever since they were five year olds. As soon as he was standing outside he knocked on the door and waited for either Niall or Liam to open the door. He was greeted by a sleepy and annoyed Liam that as soon as he saw his face pulled him inside by the hand then pushed him down onto the sofa next to Niall where it looked like they had been watching movies judging by the bowl of popcorn and blankets.

"Are you okay Harry?" Niall asked shifting into a sitting position and extending his arms wrapping them and the blanket around him.

"Why can't he just stop reminding me? I know it was my fault but he doesn't have to remind me every time he sees me. And he fired me! Can you believe that? I- I mean...who does that to their own son?" Harry shook his head leaning against Niall.

"Your dad-ow! What the fuck Niall!?" Liam exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Niall hissed.

"It's okay Niall, he's right. I just want a break from him...he fired me but I know he's going to keep bothering me." Harry sighed.

"Are you gonna go back and beg for your job?" Liam asked slightly worried since Harry still owed last month's rent.

"No, I am not going to beg him. I'm done with his shit." Harry grumbled.

"Harry...you owe last month's rent. What are you gonna do?" Niall chewed on his bottom lip growing frustrated at Harry's lack of interest, "Your own father just fired you and you don't even care!"

"I already paid the rent for this and last month Niall. I just need a much needed break away from dad and London." Harry frowned grabbing a handful of popcorn eating them one by one.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Niall gave him a worried look.

"I don't know...we could go to Mexico." Harry smirked waiting for it.

"Hell no! We are not going back to Mexico ever again Harry Edward." Niall nearly shouted smacking the back of Harry's head.

"But we had so much fun Nialler." Harry pouted.

"Harry...you got us arrested when you started a fight. We got deported..." Liam deadpanned giving him that same boring look.

Harry frowned remembering how he had gotten his friends deported from Mexico a year ago when a local had started insulting Liam and himself for being gay and Harry being Harry had thrown the first punch. They were immediately arrested and a day later deported back to England where Harry's father had given him shit for getting himself and his friends in trouble.

"Then where do you guys want to go? C'mon I'm desperate here." Harry whined.

"California?" Niall suggested.

"Too hot." Both Harry and Liam said at the same time.

"Vegas..." Harry raised his eyebrows, his face breaking into a grin when Liam and Niall seemed to be considering it.

"Vegas." Liam nodded biting on his bottom lip.

"Boys...what the hell are we waiting for? Let's pack our shit and book a flight." Niall jumped off the couch running to his bedroom.

As soon as they were all packed and had booked flights they drove straight to the airport looking forward to a much deserved vacation away from London.

Both Harry and Louis took a deep breath hoping to forget all their troubles back home and instead focused on what was ahead deciding that a little partying and meaningless hookups no strings attached couldn't hurt anybody much less kill them then smiled looking forward to the next few days. They deserved them after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

After arriving in Las Vegas almost eleven hours later, Louis and Zayn headed straight to their hotel smiling from ear to ear when they saw the luxurious suite they would be staying in. It was supposed to be for Collin and Louis but for now Louis was happy to have Zayn there with him.

"Where are we gonna go first?" Louis asked through a mouthful of toothpaste turning his head around to look at a stunning Zayn fixing his raven black hair hours later after they had arrived.

"There are a few clubs around or would you rather go to a casino?" Zayn asked giving his hair some finishing touches.

"A club...yeah a club will work today. " Louis sighed remembering out of nowhere how Collin despised clubs.

"Seriously Lou, I know it's hard but you have to get over that ass wipe."

"We dated for two and a half years Zayn, he was my first and...and that's something I can't just forget overnight...he was my first after all." Louis whispered the last words trying not to cry again when Zayn hugged him.

"I'll find you a nice sexy man tonight and you can forget about Collin, have a little fun." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows, "But make sure you use protection, don't want you getting knocked up."

"I know." Louis groaned going back to brushing his teeth.

"Wait a minute..." Zayn gasped looking at Louis with wide eyes, "You used protection when you and Collin- "

"Of course I did!" Louis exclaimed feeling slightly offended, "I'm not that stupid Zayn. Wait...except for that one time the condom broke but I never got pregnant...guess I was just lucky."

"Okay okay, I was just making sure." Zayn lifted his hands up in surrender then continued fixing Louis' hair putting it up into a quiff and not the usual boring messy fringe look.

By the time Louis and Zayn got there the club was already packed as they walked through sweaty bodies wanting to go to the bar to have a drink and relax for a bit before going off to the dance floor. By Louis' second drink Zayn had already scared away a few men looking for a hook up with the excuse that he and Louis were together.

"At this rate we're never going to find anyone...let's just go back." Louis groaned ready to get up but as soon as he turned around he was face to face with a dark haired, green eyed man a head taller than him making him hate how short he was.

"Sorry..." The stranger said moving over to the side to let Louis pass.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Louis found himself babbling until the stranger chuckled.

"I'm Zack. What's your name?" Zack asked smiling showing his dimples he knew women and men couldn't resist trying not to smirk when the cute pixie like boy with blue eyes opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Louis, his name is Louis." Zayn quickly said pinching Louis' lower back to make him come out of the trance like state he was in.

"Louis, my name is Louis." He said glaring at Zayn then smiled at Zack.

Louis couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Zack, he was the type of guy he would definitely go for. Handsome, a dazzling smile, well dressed and stunning green eyes and Louis loved green eyes. He snapped out of his daze when Zayn nudged his back, smiled at him then left leaving him alone with Zack.

"Let me buy you a drink." Zack winked then ordered a fruity drink, one that Louis hated but said nothing.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here." Zack gave him the drink after taking his time then gave Louis a dazzling smile.

"I'm from England...London to be exact." Louis leaned forward so Zack could hear him.

"New York. Love your accent." Zack bit his bottom lip and all Louis wanted to do was kiss him then looked down when he pointed to the drink in his hand, "Aren't you gonna drink it?"

"Oh...yeah." Louis smiled.

He was about to drink from it when a body bumped into him making him drop his drink all over Zack’s shoes. He looked up glaring at the stranger until he caught sight of a mocking grin and bright green eyes; much prettier than Zack's. The stranger had a head full of dark curly hair and the cutest dimple Louis had ever seen as he looked back at Louis from head to toe never losing his damn grin.

"Watch where you're going." Zack glared at him lightly pushing him away from Louis.

"Watch who you're trying to hook up with." The stranger glared back then out of nowhere grabbed Louis by the waist hooking his arm around it bringing him closer to his side.

"Who the fu-" Louis tried to get away from him but he only tightened his grip around him grabbing the back of his head to hide his face on his chest while Louis tried to get away from him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Zack shouted what Louis had in mind.

"I could ask you the same...asshole. He," The stranger looked down at Louis, "Is taken. He's my boyfriend. Now why don't you get the fuck out of here and leave what's mine alone. Off you go."

Zack looked at them one more time before he glared and left them alone. As soon as he was gone, Louis finally set himself free feeling his temper growing when he couldn't see Zack anywhere then looked back at the psychopath that had held him down against his will.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I don't even know who you are, you're crazy." Louis shouted then when the stranger said nothing he started walking away to find Zayn and go back to their hotel but as soon as he had turned around a hand caught him by the arm forcing him to turn around.

"You really are stupid." Psycho stranger said and just like that turned around and walked away from there leaving Louis alone who crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis felt uncomfortable when an older man started grinding against him then walked away from there going after the stranger to give him a piece of his mind. He found him dancing against some random guy and as fast as he could got in between them pushing him away from him until he got bored and left leaving them alone.

"Now now, I know I'm irresistible but I think you can share." He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and Louis wanted to slap him right there.

"I don't share." Louis looked at him batting his eyelashes and just when the stranger was about to kiss him he moved away leaving him standing all by himself.

As Louis got closer to the bar he noticed him following him feeling a rush of excitement he hadn’t felt in years running through his body yet at the same time he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He looked around for Zayn until he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist making him let out a, in his opinion, very manly squeak.

"He was going to drug you, and you didn't even notice." Stranger said as he nipped on the shell of Louis' ear.

"And you did." Louis scoffed.

"Fine, don't believe me then." He pulled away from Louis.

Louis turned around to fully look at him as far as the flashing lights would allow him to do so finding his eyes sincere for the very first time and that mocking grin long gone. He looked down then back at him taking in his black skinny jeans and white shirt then looked both ways trying to get the words out.

"Tha- Thank you." Louis said.

"No problem, princess." The stranger smiled, and there it was again, the mocking smile and cute dimple, " 'M Harry."

"Louis."

"Louis." Harry said, the name easily flowing through his tongue, "I like it...it suits you."

"Is Harry short for Harold?" Louis asked.

"Don't call me that." Harry snapped then began stuttering, "I mean...its just Harry, my name is Harry...not Harold."

"Harry then, don't get too worked up curly." Louis raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want a drink? Let me buy you a drink." Harry said wrapping an arm around Louis.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the arm wrapped around him but followed him nonetheless to a more quiet area spotting Zayn sitting on a bar stool next to two guys and an annoyed look on his face. When they reached them he went straight to Zayn with Harry following behind, he took a seat next to a muscular brown haired man that was trying to talk to Zayn while he ignored him focusing his attention on a spot in front of him.

"Harry! We were looking for you mate." The blond guy on Zayn's other side shouted when Harry took a seat next to Louis.

"I was busy." Harry winked at him and Louis frowned when the blond burst out laughing and his face turned a red shade before he relaxed again and continued drinking.

"No, I do not want nor would I ever want to be seen with you." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Lucky for you, I wouldn't either." Brown hair said then turned to look at Louis, "Hi. I'm Liam. I see you've met Harry here, that's Niall over there."

"Nice to meet you Liam." Louis smiled shaking his hand and happy to know that at least someone was polite, "That's my friend Zayn." Louis gestured towards Zayn who was deep in conversation with Niall.

"No way! Grumpy pants is your friend...and he has a name?" Liam asked as he looked back at Zayn with a mocking grin receiving a glare.

Instead of answering, Louis only laughed then focused his attention back on Harry when he handed him a beer. They stayed silent for a bit until Zayn yelled a 'fine!' and got up pulling Liam with him to the dance floor and Niall started chatting up a girl leaving them completely alone.

"Are you here on holiday?" Louis found himself asking when Harry made no move to talk to him.

"Kinda..." Harry shrugged it off peaking Louis' interest.

"Kinda? Come on curly. There must be a good reason why you're here in the middle of september." Louis gently nudged him with his shoulder.

"Are you here on holiday?" Harry asked.

"I asked first." Louis fired back.

"Not until you tell me." Harry quirked up his eyebrows as if challenging Louis.

"Then I guess I'll never know." Louis put his beer down then slowly got up smirking when Harry sighed.

"Its embarrassing..." Harry started then continued when Louis shrugged it off.

"I used to work for my dad in his construction company and he fired me...today. Who even fires their son?" Harry rolled his eyes then took a long gulp of his beer, and if Louis liked the way his throat bobbed up and down then no one had to know.

"Well..." Louis fiddled with his fingers wondering if he should keep talking, then deciding that he was never going to see Harry ever again anyways, he decided to talk, "That's not as embarrassing as what happened to me."

"What happened to you? I don't think it is as embarrassing as to why I'm here." Harry tilted his head to the side feeling his hair falling on the side of his face.

"I...I caught my fiance in bed with a woman, didn't even know he had a thing for women." Louis looked down feeling his cheeks heating up.

"No! What a bastard! Who would even cheat on you, I mean...is he stupid." Harry shook his head surprising Louis who looked at him finding he wasn't mocking him at all.

"Doesn't matter anymore I guess. It's over with and...here I am." Louis picked up his beer drinking from it while feeling Harry's eyes on him.

"You know what? Lets forget about those assholes and have a good time, we're in Vegas after all so...cheers!" Harry shouted the last word making Louis genuinely smile for the first time ever since he caught Collin cheating on him.

An hour later they found themselves sitting on a secluded table away from everybody giggling and drinking like there was no tomorrow while Harry told him the story from when they got deported from Mexico and how Liam was minutes away from shitting his pants and kill him.

"And- And Niall wouldn't stop laughing." Harry said in a serious tone then burst out laughing following after Louis who was gasping for air.

"You're so cute when y- you laugh!" Louis threw his hands up into the air then continued laughing feeling Harry's shaky head on his shoulder.

"And y- you're cute too...if i could and- and if I wanted to I would marry you." Harry looked up giving him a lazy smile.

"You're not husband ma- material." Louis hiccuped then laughed when Harry pouted.

"And I'm proud of it." Was all Harry said before drinking his tequila shot.

"You're- You're the kind of p- person I'll never have sex wi- with." Louis stated looking back at Harry who had a horrified expression on his face.

"I- I wouldn't sleep with you either." He said then burst out laughing.

Minutes later a drunk Niall took a seat next to Louis and when he asked him if he had seen Zayn he pointed over to the corner where Liam had him against the wall and both of them were kissing and grinding against each other. So much for Zayn hating him, Louis thought going back to only paying attention to Harry. Almost an hour later they decided to leave laughing as they stumbled through the doors making their way outside where the cool air hit them. 

Harry had an arm wrapped around Louis' waist to keep him from falling over since he was completely trashed and at the same time tried to keep him from grabbing his crotch making him giggle every time he would slap it away. He looked back to see if the others were following then turned back around when he saw them walking behind them.

"Look, its so pretty!" Louis ran towards a well lit church that turned out to be a wedding chapel leaving Harry grasping air when he tried to stop him.

"But not as p- pretty as you." Harry stated then frowned when Louis started tearing up and Zayn quickly made his way over to him followed by Liam and Niall.

"Wha- What's wrong LouLou?" Zayn hiccupped as he tried to calm Louis down while Harry hugged him close.

"I’ll n- never get married." Louis sobbed on Harry's shirt not caring if he was staining it with his tears and snot.

"Yes...yes you will." Zayn cooed as he tried to remain standing then smiled at Liam giving him a quick kiss when he put his arm around his waist to steady him while Niall made gagging noises.

"No...I'll- I'll be too o- old and single w- with fifty cats." Louis cried harder until he felt Harry pulling away from him.

"I'll be b- back, back." Harry hiccuped then giggled after smacking a kiss on Louis' forehead.

All four men were left confused when Harry made his way inside the chapel then came back out a few minutes later. He stopped in front of Louis then knelt down on one knee lazily smiling when Louis brought his hands over his mouth.

"Princess..." Harry hiccuped, "Would you m- marry me princess?" He slurred looking up at Louis with a drunk hopeful look while Louis couldn't stop crying.

"Yes!" Louis threw himself at him making him fall back on his bum then started kissing him on the sidewalk until Zayn pulled him off when Harry started pulling on Louis' jeans trying to take them off.

"Come on princess, I'm gonna marry y- you." Harry got up then grabbed Louis' hand pulling him to the chapel while the rest followed smiling as they walked.

Louis eagerly followed him inside literally bouncing up and down with happiness, and as soon as they were inside he walked in front of him pulling Harry with him. They were greeted by an older man that immediately got down to business making them stand in front of the altar while Zayn and Liam stood on each side as witnesses and Niall cried his eyes out at seeing Harry finally settling down.

"Do you..." The minister stopped and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Harry, and this m' princess Louis. I love m' princess." Harry slurred tightening his grip around Louis' waist.

"I love you too honey." Louis giggled leaning against him.

"What a beautiful young couple." The minister commented then continued with the ceremony as he smiled, "Do you Harry, take Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him through the good and the bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do! I p- promise princ- ess." Harry press a slobbery kiss on Louis' cheek.

"Do you Louis, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him through the good and the bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do...I swear I do." Louis started crying again only stopping when Harry hugged him.

"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked.

"I do!" Harry shouted grabbing Louis' hands putting a plastic golden ring on Louis' finger then let him do the same.

Louis looked at the ring on his finger then the biggest smile made its way onto his lips, "Its so pretty!" He shouted proudly showing off his brand new ring for everyone to see.

"Now, if you'll please sign here..." The minister watched as they eagerly signed their marriage certificate then gestured for Liam and Zayn to sign as witnesses while Niall caught everything on camera.

"Now, by the power invested on me I now declare you husbands. You may now kiss."

Harry didn't even wait for the minister to finish when he pulled Louis against him and kissed the life out of him then pulled back and out of nowhere started crying while Louis tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong? Hubby do- don't cry." Louis quickly wiped away his tears ignoring Niall who was shoving his phone on their faces.

"its just...this- this is the best day of my life. I'm so happy." Harry cried smiling a little when Louis started leaving tiny kisses all over his face.

"Its a happy day, don't cry." Louis cooed at him wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Ha- Harry, a few words." Niall slurred still pointing the camera at them and Harry looked at Louis with fondness written all over his face.

"I pro- I promise to always love you, a- and provide for you. And I'm go- gonna love you and m- make you happy. So happy!" Harry slurred.

"So happy!" Zayn and Liam shouted from behind Harry and Louis making Niall laugh when they started kissing at the same time Harry and Louis kissed.

When Harry pulled away he made his way to the exit pulling Louis with him followed by the rest never stopping until they piled up in a cab dropping them off right outside their hotel laughing when they figured out they were staying in the same one. He led Louis to the elevator leaving the others behind as he made his way to his room happy that he wasn't sharing and as soon as the elevator door closed he pushed Louis against the wall and began kissing him with all his might.

Louis giggled and when the doors opened again on the correct floor he let Harry take him to his room and as he waited for him to open the door he couldn't help but hug him from behind before he slowly slid his hands underneath his shirt feeling his hard toned stomach against them as he kissed the back of his neck marking him and making Harry shudder in a good way at the feeling.

When Harry finally managed to open the door he stopped Louis from walking in smiling when he pouted then surprised him when he picked him up and walked inside trying not to fall with him managing to put him down at the edge of the bed before he fell down on his knees. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Louis all spread out for him fumbling with the button of his jeans sticking the tip of his tongue out in concentration and without thinking he pounced.

He got on the bed crawling over Louis who was looking back at him with dark eyes full of lust then without saying anything he grabbed him by the back of the neck and roughly kissed him tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. Louis' tiny moan went straight to his cock and that's all it took for Harry to literally rip Louis' shirt off then his jeans almost choking on his spit when he saw what Louis was wearing underneath those tight jeans.

He stared with his mouth wide open feeling it watering at the sight of his husband wearing nothing but red lace panties noticing the growing bulge on the front and the way it hugged his hips. He ran a hand all the way from the side of Louis' stomach to his thigh sensing him shivering wanting to push him back down and have his way with him when Louis sat up and started tugging on his shirt. Without saying anything he stripped all the way down to his briefs and let Louis push him back on the bed as he straddled his hips bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

" 'M gonna dance fo- for you." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips then got off of him leaving him wanting more.

Harry watched through hooded eyes as Louis stood in front of him then felt himself getting harder when Louis started swaying his hips from side to side in a sensual way all the while never taking his eyes off of Harry. He was still dancing watching Harry palming himself through his black briefs when he lost his balance falling down on the carpeted floor where he started tearing up as soon as he felt Harry's hand pulling him to him by the ankle.

"Husband...no, don't cry. Why are y- you cry- ing?" Harry struggled to lift Louis up into his lap but as soon as Louis was where he wanted him to be he wrapped his arms around him kissing the side of his head while Louis cried.

"I- I ruined it." Louis hiccuped.

"No...don't cry...'m gonna fuck you okay. Right here..." Harry trailed off when Louis was already trying to remove his last piece of clothing.

Louis pushed Harry back onto the floor and with one swift move removed the last garment leaving him completely naked as he stared at him amazed by his size, which was way bigger than Collin’s and his mouth watered at the sight of it. Harry wasn't fully erect yet and Louis only got even more aroused just thinking about how big he was going to be once he got to where he wanted him to be. Hard and ready to fuck the brains out of him. 

He could hear Harry mumbling the word husband trying to pull him up but let out a loud groan when Louis wrapped his hand around his cock then out of nowhere felt his mouth around him. He pulled back then licked a long wet strip from the base all the way to the tip shutting his eyes in pleasure when Harry tugged on his hair.

"Condom...I- I need...c- condom." Louis sat up and looked around squeaking when Harry sat up and flipped them around to where Louis was now laying on the floor with Harry in between his legs hovering over him, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face.

"Nah, 'm gonna fuck you raw." Harry said then nipped on the smooth skin of Louis' neck leaving tiny red marks missing Louis' panicky expression.

"B- But...I don't want to have a b- baby, 'm gonna break it. 'M gonna break our baby!" Louis exclaimed looking back at Harry with wide cloudy eyes digging his fingernails on Harry's biceps.

Harry's eyes widened and quickly nodded not wanting Louis to break their baby then crawled over to his suitcase coming back seconds later with a small bottle of lube and a condom. He set them down next to Louis then slowly reached for his panties pulling them down until they were hanging from his right leg, his breath hitching at the sight of Louis' pretty cock. Harry had had his fair share of men but none of them had a cock as pretty as Louis'. He nearly shocked on his own spit as he tried to swallow but quickly recovered grabbing the small bottle quickly coating his fingers.

He looked at Louis and when he gave him a nod he reached down in between his legs slowly pushing his index finger in feeling how tight he was kissing in between his thighs as he did so. He pushed it in and out until Louis was begging for another one watching as he reached down to stroke himself as he worked on stretching him open adding a second finger.

"Harryyy..." Louis whined then gasped when Harry easily lifted him up as if he weighed nothing so he was straddling him.

He held him up against his chest with an arm around his waist as he fingered him at a rapid pace and Louis was completely puny against him letting him do as he pleased loudly moaning when Harry changed the angle hitting his spot dead on. When he added a third finger Louis began bouncing up and down enjoying the stretch and kissing all over Harry's neck marking him as his own until he removed his fingers and Louis was left a mess wanting nothing but the feel of Harry's long fingers inside of him.

He let him push him back down on the floor on his back then watched him as Harry sloppily ripped open the foil wrapper then slowly put it on adding more lube stroking himself as he did so. When Harry finally looked up he frowned at seeing Louis on his side with his arm around his lower back and two fingers inside of him as he tried to finger himself getting frustrated when he couldn't reach all the way in. He slowly removed them when he noticed Harry watching him then got on his back spreading his legs wide open for him as an invitation.

"Fuck! You're so hot babe, so fucking hot." Harry lowly growled getting more turned on when Louis sexily bit on his bottom lip as he accommodated himself in between his legs.

"Fuck me...Harry, f- fuck me." Louis held onto Harry's forearm.

He gasped feeling his mouth going slack when Harry started pushing in as slow as his still foggy mind would allow him to go until he was buried deep inside of Louis feeling just how tight he was. He waited until Louis started rolling his hips on his own then kissed him moving as he did so. He grabbed his legs setting them over his shoulders thrusting in and out as he did so while Louis tried to hold on to something, anything as he was rocked back and forth the faster Harry moved giving him rug burn on his back.

"Oh god! Right there!" Louis shouted when Harry changed the angle feeling waves of pleasure going up and down from his thighs to his lower back.

"So tight..." Harry groaned then sucked on Louis' inner thigh until he left a small mark.

Harry kept slamming into Louis feeling himself getting closer and closer and wanting Louis to cum at the same time he wrapped his hand around his cock stroking at the pace he was going until Louis' entire body shook feeling his belly tightening then went still as he came right on Harry's hand with him following a few seconds later spilling into the condom. 

Harry fell on top of Louis trying to catch his breath as Louis did the same clumsily wrapping his arms around Harry then whined when Harry slowly got up leaving him alone and cold coming back a minute later with a wet flannel. Louis let him pick him up giggling when he nearly tripped and landed on the bed on top of him nuzzling his face on the crook of his neck then felt his lips against it.

"Love you husband..." Harry mumbled against his neck before falling asleep followed by Louis who only nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never been drunk or been around someone who is drunk so excuse me if I didn't get it right lol.
> 
> Thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :)

Louis slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out where he was and closed them again to keep the bright light from hurting them. It hurt to even think as he tried to figure out how much had he had to drink the night before and when he shifted around he gasped at the faint ache right on his bum, where he shouldn't be feeling pain at all and usually came after sex. 

It wasn't until he felt a warm body next to him that he forced his eyes open to see a head full of dark brown curly hair and a toned back, his eyes traveled all the way down to his lower back where the white bedsheet was covering his lower half thinking that at least he had a nice little body.

"What the fuck..."

Louis heard the stranger mumble and when he looked up, the same words escaped his mouth as he scrambled out of bed as fast as he could while the stranger did the same not even bothering to cover himself up. Louis had the bedsheet wrapped around his waist as he watched him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Harry continued asking while Louis tried to keep his eyes from wandering down to where Harry had his dick out in full display now knowing why his bum hurt like a bitch when it had never hurt like that even after the three times he had slept with he who shall not be named.

"Umm.." Louis looked anywhere but at Harry until his whole world came crashing down around him noticing all the lovebites all over Harry then looked at himself in the mirror to see a collection of his own all over his chest and neck.

"Did we fu-" Harry didn't even finish talking when Louis interrupted looking around with wide frantic eyes.

"Condom. Did we use a condom? Oh god, nononono...no this can't be happening." Louis started panicking looking for a used condom and praying to god there was one.

"Relax. It doesn't matter...I'm clean." Harry rolled his eyes checking out Louis' bum when he bent down to look under the bed congratulating himself for knowing how to pick them.

"Unless you want a fucking kid in nine months then yes, it does matter." Louis snapped.

"Oh fuck no." Harry's eyes widened then he too started looking for it until he found it by the side of the bed where he could see a few cum stains.

"Oh thank god." Louis sighed in relief seeing the used condom then glared at Harry, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, this is my room." Harry glared back biting on his lip to keep himself from laughing at the way Louis had the bedsheets around his body covering him from his shoulders down to his toes.

"I'm leaving." Louis finally said picking his clothes up and heading to the bathroom.

"Oh please, I've seen it all...oh! And don't forget these." Harry smirked picking up his red panties throwing them at him then caught on his left hand a pillow Louis had thrown at him.

"You're an id-" Louis froze in his spot when he saw the golden plastic ring on Harry's finger then lifted his own hand up to see he had a similar one where his engagement ring used to be.

"No. No! What the fuck did you made me do you bastard!" Louis shouted nearly in tears then ran to where Harry was standing hitting his chest multiple times with his small fists.

Harry seemed frozen in place not wanting to believe he had married the annoying and tiny creature standing in front of him and when he started hitting him and blaming him for what both of them had done, he grabbed his hands forcing him to hold him close to him when Louis started shouting at him to let him go.

"Fucking. Calm. Down." Harry shouted putting a hand over his mouth and keeping the other holding both of Louis' hands behind his back.

He removed his hands letting go when Louis stopped struggling but as soon as he did, Louis turned around and slapped him across the face with such force it made Harry stumble a few steps back.

"Don't you ever tell me to calm down." Louis glared poking at Harry's chest with his finger.

"Then stop making a big deal out of it, we'll fucking annul the damn marriage and hopefully I'll never have to see you again. God you're so annoying, no wonder why I had to be so drunk to even think about marrying someone like you." Harry said missing the hurt flashing across Louis' eyes.

"Fuck you." Louis glared then turned around to change in the bathroom.

"So feisty..." Harry muttered then took off his plastic ring dumping it on the side pocket of his suitcase grabbing clean clothes.

As soon as he was fully dressed he sneaked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth looking into the direction of the shower where Louis was finding it impossible to stop. When he was done, he walked closer where he could see Louis' silhouette through the partially frosted shower doors somehow fascinated with his curves and bum he was sure didn't look good on anybody but him and he had never seen another man with killer curves like his. He quickly exited the bathroom when Louis was done rinsing his hair and left the room as he discreetly adjusted the front of his jeans.

When Louis walked out of the bathroom fully showered but wearing last night's clothes careful to cover all his lovebites, Harry was already gone and he couldn't be more thankful not wanting to see him again. He left the room heading back to his own finding Zayn sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with a solemn expression on his face not even bothering to greet him.

"Zayn, oh my god Zayn. I did something terrible." Louis sat in front of him fiddling with the plastic ring he was still wearing.

"I slept with that idiot." Zayn muttered.

"I married that idiot! Zayn you have to help me, I have to divorce him." Louis began chewing on his fingernails then remembered that Zayn had been with him the night before along with two other guys, one to which he seemed really close to, "Why didn't you stop me? You knew I was about to do something so stupid and you didn't stop me."

"I puked all over someone’s shoes and I slept with that idiot. I slept with him and you expected me to stop you...I slept with him and I hate him." Zayn finally looked at him with tired eyes.

"Who?" Louis asked.

"That asshole Liam...I woke up and he was gone. Should have known that would happen." Zayn sighed.

"Well, at least you didn't marry him." Louis said then waited for it when Zayn's eyes widened.

"You what! What the fuck! Who?" Zayn shouted making Louis flinch at the noise covering his ears with his hands,

"Do you remember that guy I was talking to last night?" Louis asked then continued talking when Zayn nodded. "He's Harry and we got married last night. Zayn you have to help me divorce him." Louis begged.

"Okay okay, calm down. As long as you didn't consummate the marriage then it will be easier to annul the marriage plus both of you were drunk." Zayn explained.

"Umm...about that..." Louis trailed off.

"You slept with him. Did he at least wore a condom?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we found one so there aren't any possibilities of me getting pregnant." Louis confirmed.

"We'll see what we can do, we need to get a lawyer and annul it. Let me shower and then we can go get breakfast." Zayn said then got out of bed walking to his suitcase.

"Zayn...are you okay?" Louis asked noticing how sad Zayn looked.

"Just peachy." Zayn said before closing the door after himself.

Louis sighed then laid down on the bed deciding to ask him what was really going on then lifted his hand up to look at the ring still on his finger. He stared at it for a few seconds before he took it off and clutched it tightly in his fist leaving small indents on his palm. 

How many times had he dreamt about one day marrying the love of his life, he had gotten married, that much he had gathered. But he had gotten married to a complete stranger instead of who he thought was the love of his life and wasn't even worth thinking about when he no longer felt anything for him. Collin had killed all that love.

~*~

Harry found himself sitting at a table down at the hotel's restaurant while Niall took his time to pick what he wanted to eat and Liam was nowhere to be found. He sighed rather loudly then noticed Liam walking next to Niall back to where he was sitting then sat down in complete silence staring at the food Niall had on two different plates enough for all three of them.

"I got married." Harry broke the silence making Liam choke on the orange juice he was drinking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Niall looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Ugh, I just...I was drunk okay. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking and now I'm in this huge mess but lucky for me, Louis wants to annul it too." Harry explained.

"Oh god, why didn't I stop you when I had the chance." Liam groaned rubbing his hands on his face.

"Cause you were too busy making out with Zayn." Niall said with his mouth full of food as he looked for something on his phone smiling when he found it.

"Yeah well...that's in the past, it's not like he likes me anyway. But Harry...wait until your dad finds out, he's definitely going to kill you this time for being so irresponsible and you don't even know Louis that well." Liam sighed.

"My dad nor the rest of my family are going to find out because I'm going to annul it. It will be as if it never happened." Harry shrugged it off.

"You're not even bothered by it..." Liam trailed off then continued drinking his orange juice while he looked at Harry then grabbed his phone trying to find a way to help Harry.

"Zayn, Louis! Why don't you sit with us, you're part of the group now." Niall waved the two men over while Harry and Liam glared at him.

Louis awkwardly took a seat next to Harry while Zayn sat down on the only empty chair left next to Niall glad that Liam was on Niall's other side. Harry started eating while Louis fiddled with his fingers until Niall offered him food from the plate Harry was eating from.

"I was eating that." Harry looked up at him while Louis rolled his eyes already annoyed with him.

"Well...he's your husband and if I remember correctly which I do now, you promised to provide for him. I got the whole thing on video so don't even try to argue with me. What's yours is his so shut it and share it." Niall arched an eyebrow waiting for Harry to argue with him and when he didn't he smiled at Louis and continued eating offering food to Zayn who thanked him before he started eating.

"About that." Louis started, "When can we go annul this...this marriage, Zayn and I are leaving in two days and I would like to get this over with before we leave."

"Actually..." Liam played with his food trying to avoid Louis and Harry's eyes on him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I did some research and you can't annul or get divorced here, you have to do it back in London since both of you reside there and you have at least sixty days to do so." Liam explained.

"Then I think we should go back now and get it over with." Louis looked at Harry waiting for him to agree.

"I have three more days here...already paid, so I think it can wait...honey." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Babe, could I talk to you in private?" Louis gave him the sweetest smile then slowly got up followed by Harry leaving the others behind watching them in amusement.

"What is it cupcake?" Harry mockingly asked him as soon as they were alone in a corridor away from anyone's eyes then grabbed him by the hips pushing him against the wall.

"Get away from me you perv!" Louis exclaimed pushing him away as hard as he could but Harry didn't even move an inch.

"I'm not a perv, I'm your husband." Harry gripped him tighter until Louis managed to get away from him making his way to the other side of the wall.

"Listen, I'm leaving in two days and you in three so as soon as you get there call me to fix this mistake. Here's my info, the faster we do this the better." Louis said taking his wallet out then handed Harry one of his fancy cards Collin had made for him.

"Ooh fancy, just like you...so sophisticated." Harry mocked him taking the card from him.

"Whatever, just let me know when you get back." Louis looked him up and down taking in his ripped black skinny jeans and red plaid shirt halfway unbuttoned, he made a face at the old pair of boots Harry was wearing.

"What? Not good enough for your fancy ass." Harry smirked taking a step closer to Louis.

Louis only glared at him then walked back to the restaurant getting his own food then sat down on his old spot eating as he tried to ignore Harry who was now sitting next to him.   
The two days quickly passed by and on his last day there Louis had screamed at Harry when they received their marriage certificate. Harry had laughed his ass off when Louis turned a deep shade of angry red and had been fuming then had blamed him because he was now 'Louis Styles' after he told him his name sounded so much better now than it did before.

When Louis was on his way back to London with Zayn he couldn't help but compare 'Louis Styles' to what was supposed to be his new name, 'Louis Axel', realizing that his now new last name sounded so much better but it would only be his for a short amount of time. Once he was back in his homeland he would annul his marriage that wasn't supposed to happen in the first place and everything would go back to normal. 

He rubbed his hands on his face knowing he had been stupid for getting drunk with Harry when he barely knew him and now he was married to the guy and it hadn't even been the way he would've wanted. He had dreamt of a big wedding with his and Collin's family that would've had been perfect then a perfect honeymoon if it wasn't for his ex fiance being a cheater and a liar.

"You're thinking too much." Zayn said as he rubbed his eyes having just woken up from his nap thirty minutes before landing.

"Yeah..." Louis shrugged.

"Collin isn't worth your time Lou, he's in the past and this is now your present and future." Zayn wrapped an arm around him when he noticed the way Louis' eyes were shining.

"What present and future, Zayn? Me getting married to a complete stranger then letting said stranger fuck me, and not only that, I could have gotten pregnant." Louis hissed.

"But you were safe. You'll go home, he'll go home in a few days then you'll annul it and go back to your normal life." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Zayn, I don't have a home anymore! I'm homeless...that apartment is Collin's, basically everything I own is his." Louis tried to keep his voice low to keep others from hearing.

"You're not homeless idiot, you can stay with me until you find a place to live."

"I'm gonna quit my job." Louis decided.

"Okay...you've gone completely insane. Are you sick?" Zayn asked putting a hand over Louis' forehead to check for his temperature.

"I got that job because of Collin, his father is the owner of the company and now that I think about it he only got me that job to keep me close to him. And I already decided I'm going to quit as soon as we get there." Louis crossed his arms over his chest to let Zayn know he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

"If that's what you want." Zayn sighed.

When they got to London Wednesday morning Louis was already settled in in Zayn's apartment and as soon as he had stepped inside it was only to shower and write a resignation email. As he wrote it he couldn't help but add a few curse words and when he was done he hit send and it was when he could finally breathe. That night he ended up falling asleep almost at midnight and when it was finally Friday, he knew Harry would be landing the following day and decided to wait for him to call him instead of the other way around.

~*~

Harry felt someone violently shaking him awake and when he opened his eyes it was to see a grumpy Liam trying to wake him up. He wordlessly got up grabbing his carry on bag and exited the plane shivering and wrapping his arms around him to retain some heat after his thin hoodie did nothing to protect him from the chilly morning air. When they had their bags they made their way to the arrival area where his mum and Gemma were already waiting for them like they had promised the day before.

"Boys, over here!" Anne waved them over chuckling when Niall took off running to hug her.

"Easy Niall, you're gonna break my mum." Harry chuckled shaking his head when Niall let go and picked up Gemma who let out a surprised scream.

"I just missed them, that's all." Niall put Gemma back down making sure to give her back her cane after she had dropped it.

"Be glad I'm not exactly sure where you are." Gemma managed to hit his feet with her cane then adjusted her sunglasses smirking when she heard Niall groaning.

"Hi Anne, hi Gemma." Liam smiled hugging both of them.

"Hello dear." Anne kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you gonna hug me H, haven't heard from you in a while." Gemma smiled towards where she had heard Harry's voice once again surprising him at how she always knew where to face when it came to him.

"Of course!" Harry gasped taking a few steps forward to hug her smiling when she tightly wrapped her arms around him then kissed his cheek.

"You feel broader little brother. Have you been working out?" She smiled pulling back where he could see her face but not her eyes- the eyes that no longer allowed her to see the light, faces and bright colors.

"Yeah! He worked out, he worked out like nobody's business." Niall smirked quickly moving out of the way to avoid getting smacked in the back of the head by Liam.

"Well that's good for you, it keeps you healthy." Anne gave them a fond look while Niall nodded with a serious expression and Harry gave her a quick hug and a kiss.

"I thought dad was coming with you. Where did you leave my troublemakers, Gemma?" Harry asked ignoring Niall who was wiggling his eyebrows looking straight at him.

"They're home with Christian, they wanted to come but we can't deal with hyper four and two year olds in an airport. It only calls for trouble and apologies." Gemma sighed hooking her arm around Harry's when they started walking.

"Chase is worse than Mason, but Melissa is my princess. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry said as he led her towards the exit rolling his bag with his other hand.

"With Chase around...she'll be your monster in a few days." Gemma chuckled.

"How was the trip, did you guys have fun?" Anne asked as she led them to the car.

"Vegas was great." Liam responded while looking at Harry.

"Harry got married." Niall blurted out and as soon as the words were out he wished he could take them back when all of them abruptly stopped to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Anne gave Harry a stern look tapping her foot on the concrete watching a nervous Harry who seconds later burst out laughing.

"Oh Niall...that was funny." Harry doubled over in laughter acting as if he was trying to catch his breath but when his mother and sister didn't laugh at all he quickly stopped.

"Harry Edward Styles!" Anne grabbed him by the ear making him yelp in pain when she pulled harder to bring him closer to her then let go.

"Mum...I swear I didn't- "

"You got married in Vegas away from us and didn't say anything, you're now a married man...my baby. Tell me, who's the lucky lad? Oh god, I hope its not some random boy you met in Vegas." Anne said as she wiped her imaginary tears making Harry roll his eyes.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat looking at Liam and Niall urging him to tell them the truth and he would've but couldn't when he saw their excited faces. They had never looked like that except when Gemma had gotten married and the kids were born and he didn't have the heart to ruin them so he lied hoping for the floor to swallow him whole never to be seen again.

"Yes, yes I did." Harry lied watching how Liam and Niall smacked their foreheads from where they were standing behind them.

"Oh my gosh Harry! What's his name...or is it a she?" Gemma almost jumped up and down.

"His name is Louis and we had been dating for a while before I decided to officially make him mine, so we ran away to Vegas where we got married." Harry finished telling the biggest lie ever while Liam and Niall leaned against each other in defeat and his mother and Gemma looked ready to explode with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you! But...where is he, shouldn't he be here with you? And why did you never introduce him to us?" Gemma asked.

"He had to go to his apartment to pack his things and...I love him so much I just wanted him to myself." Harry awkwardly laughed.

"Oh baby, you and your possessiveness. But don't think you're gonna get away with it this time, we want to meet your husband. Your father's gonna be thrilled with the news...well, not the part where you went off and got married without telling us or inviting us but he's gonna be happy to know you finally settled down." Anne started walking again.

"Do we have to tell him?" Harry groaned spotting his mum's car a few feet away.

"Harry, he's your father and he has the right to know. When can we meet him?" Anne asked as Harry helped Gemma into the car pausing a bit.

"Uh...I don't know yet mum, but I let you know when." He smiled ignoring Liam and Niall's disappointed looks.

"Perfect! Just let me know on time so I'm ready on time, wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the future father of my grandchildren. About that...is he a carrier?" Anne asked.

"Mum!"

"I just want to know, sweetheart." Anne raised her palms up in front of her, "So, is he?"

"Yes, he is a carrier but we're not planning on having children anytime soon so don't you even try to ask him." Harry warned her.

"Fine then, I won't ask him." Anne smirked and Harry gave her a pained expression knowing she would anyway.

"Thank you mum." Harry sighed.

Liam and Niall were the first to be dropped off at their shared apartment then Harry who was finally allowed to go inside when his mum was done kissing his cheeks and forehead telling him she had missed him. As soon as he was inside he took a shower and after he was done he grabbed the card Louis had given him hoping he'll want to meet and agree to go along with the huge lie he had just told his mother and sister but deep inside he knew he was fucked. He dialed his number then put the phone close to his ear waiting for Louis to pick up and when he finally did he felt like puking.

"Hello?" Came Louis' voice through the speaker.

"Its Harry." Was all he said waiting for Louis to say something.

"Oh! Hi, so...when can we do it?" Louis asked just wanting it to be over.

"Actually...could we meet somewhere?' Harry asked crossing his fingers for a yes.

"Umm, why?" Louis asked.

"I just want to talk. Could you come to my apartment?"

"Harry..."

"Please, just...please." Harry begged surprising himself and Louis at how desperate he sounded.

"Fine. Text me your address." Louis sighed.

Thank you, I'll see you here." Harry hung up after Louis did then quickly sent him his address.

Harry looked around his apartment then got up to tidy up a bit and an hour later he hurried to the door after hearing three knocks. When he opened the door Louis was standing in front of him wearing dark jeans with a dark gray sport coat and a simple grey and white striped v-neck making him choke on his spit at the sight of his collarbones he had marked but sadly his marks were now gone.

"Louis!" Harry gave him an overly friendly smile hoping for him to be in a good mood, "Come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you. What do you want to talk about?" Louis walked in before Harry feeling his eyes on him and sure enough, when he turned around it was to see him staring at his ass then cleared his throat startling him.

"Oh! Please sit down." Harry smiled taking a seat on the couch next to him as Louis looked around.

The apartment was small and way more simple than the one he used to share with his ex, the living room was small with only a couch and a recliner along with a tv stand where he could see an Xbox. Two side tables and a coffee table that weren't perfectly built but for some odd reason he seemed to like them finding them cute leaving him wondering if Harry had built them himself. 

He found it homey at the way the dining room and the kitchen were combined and in the middle of the kitchen was a pass through at-home bar dividing them with two stools and a table with four chairs on the dining room side.

"I like the bar, completes the look in your kitchen." Louis commented then looked down at his hands when Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry..." He quickly apologized remembering that Collin hated when he randomly commented on things that would catch his attention.

"Thank you, I built it myself. And don't apologize, I love it when people speak their mind." Harry smiled easing the nervousness Louis was feeling at the moment.

"So...when should we go and annul this marriage?" Louis asked.

"About that...we can't annul it." Harry decided to go straight to the point seeing Louis' face going from pink to an angry red before he took a deep breath, his face going back to normal.

"Excuse me?" Louis tilted his head to the left.

"Let me explain." Harry sighed.

You better! You have five minutes before I rip your balls off and make you eat them!" Louis yelled trying not to wrap his hands around Harry's throat.

"Thanks to Niall and his big mouth both my mum and sister found out and by this time my dad probably already knows." Harry rushed to explain.

"And what does that have to do with me!?" Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...I kinda told them...I told them that we are so in love and we have been dating for a while and now they want to meet you." Harry slowly explained waiting for Louis to at least slap him but all he felt was the couch pillow hitting him over and over as Louis screamed nonsense until he calmed down then sat down next to him with the weapon still in his hands.

"Why would you lie to them? Oh my god, you have to tell them the truth." Louis stared straight ahead noticing how the flat screen needed to be dusted.

"No! I can't do that, I can't do that. You have to help me, please." Harry began to freak out thinking about the big lie he had told to his mum and sister. He couldn’t disappoint them that way.

"I'm not gonna help you lie to them, what kind of person do you think I am! You're gonna go back there and tell them the truth." Louis glared at him wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Please Louis, I'll do anything! Please, my dad already thinks I'm a disappointment and a nobody and if he finds out I married a random bloke while drunk and in Vegas he's gonna disown me and then die of a heart attack." Harry begged then grabbed both of Louis' hands feeling how soft and warm they were.

"Harry..."

"Please, he's gonna excommunicate me and then sentence me to death."

"You're being dramatic." Louis pulled his hands away from Harry's then got up to stand in front of him.

"Remember he fired me Louis, he fired his own son and he's the only one biologically programmed to love me yet he can't even do that." Harry said then his eyes widened knowing he had gone too far.

That seemed to hit Louis hard as his expression softened and slowly lowered himself down on his old spot remembering how his own father had left him, his sisters and his mother for another woman younger than him when he was just fifteen years old and never bothered to contact them again. Now, ten years later without hearing from him seemed to have gone by faster than he thought but the emptiness of his abandonment was still there.

"What do I have to do?" Louis sighed.

"Really? You would do this for me?" Harry asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Sure...I mean, what do I have to lose."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! All you have to do is act like we're in love and...you kinda have to move in here with me cause I told my mum you would and she wants grandchildren." Harry blurted out.

"Oh fuck no! I am not having kids with you, are you stupid! And I have my own conditions if you want me to help you." Louis gave Harry a blank look.

"Whatever you want." Harry quickly nodded.

"No sex...at all. I don't want your dick anywhere near my ass, at the moment I don't have a job so you're gonna have to help me out a bit...we're married after all." Louis looked down at his fingernails raising an eyebrow when Harry tried to protest.

"Fine. I do not agree with the sex part...c'mon Louis, we could help each other out." Harry gave him puppy eyes flinching when Louis flicked his nose.

"I said no, take it or leave it." Louis narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

"We will only stay married for at least a year and then we'll file for divorce with the excuse that we fell out of 'love'." Louis continued.

"Fair enough." Harry nodded to himself.

"Okay then...when can I move in- oh and we're gonna have to tell my mother the truth, she knew I was engaged to that asshole and she won't believe we're happily married and in love."

"You can move in today and that's fine I guess. As long as she goes along with it, and get ready cause you're gonna meet my family in a few days so be ready, and just for practice, give me a kiss." Harry smirked.

"What? Hell no!" Louis jumped out of the couch watching Harry roll his eyes before looking back at him.

"We're gonna have to kiss at some point so we might as well start now. C'mon, don't be a prude, we've kissed before." Harry pulled Louis down next to him by the arm.

"Yes but I was drunk and when you're drunk you do stupid thi-"

Louis was cut off by Harry's warm lips on his own and without thinking he ran his fingers through Harry's hair as he kissed back feeling his gigantic hands sliding down his back to his ass cupping it and that's when he pushed him away smacking the top of his hands as hard as he could.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Harry yelped slowly massaging his hands feeling the sting slowly disappearing.

"No groping, no sex! From now on we'll live in celibacy and if you don't like it then too bad, you're stuck with it. Don't want me telling your parents you've been cheating on your husband who loves you with all his heart." Louis smirked.

"God, I'm already dreading this marriage." Harry grumbled to himself.

"Its settled then, I'll be here later today with my stuff, and you better have the guest room ready for me." Louis got up and without saying anything else left the apartment leaving Harry sighing in relief and wondering about how the hell was he going to tell Louis there was no guest room. He just hoped he wouldn’t throw a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Louis walked into Zayn's apartment he did a double take seeing his mother sitting in the living room with Zayn and a cup of tea in her hands. He gave them a nervous smile then walked up to them hugging his mum and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling, love?" Jay asked pulling him down to sit next to her.

"Great...I resigned yesterday." Louis fiddled with his fingers then raised his eyebrow when his mum gave him a knowing look.

"Okay...that was for the best. Now, what's this about a marriage between a random man and you?" Jay raised an eyebrow rolling her eyes when Louis glared at Zayn.

"You told her? I- traitor!" Louis gasped then looked at Jay with nervous eyes, "I was drunk mum, I didn't know any better...I swear."

"I'm not mad sweetheart, Zayn told me you're gonna annul it." Jay smiled while Louis looked away, his face heating up a bit.

"You are, right?" Zayn asked.

"About that...I want to talk to you about that."

"What's going on Louis?" Jay started getting worried.

"I- I'm not gonna annul it, we're gonna stay married." Louis said.

"Have you lost your mind! He's a complete stranger Louis!" Zayn hollered standing up and towering over Louis and Jay.

"I- let me explain." Louis cried

"Then do!" Zayn shouted.

Louis took a deep breath and began explaining, he told them everything that had happened leaving out the part where they had kissed and by the time he was done they looked a bit more understanding. When he finished talking he took a deep breath resting his head on his mother's shoulder sighing in content when she started running her fingers through his hair.

"So...you're going to help him then?" Zayn asked.

"I want to, we'll only stay married for a year then file for a divorce." Louis said hoping for him to go along with it.

"You have such a big heart, sweetheart. But please be careful." Jay gave him a stern look then hugged him while Louis only had eyes for Zayn.

"I'm worried this is not gonna end up well but I'll support you, you know I always do." Zayn sighed.

"When are you meeting his family? Oh! And don't worry about the girls, we'll just tell them you and that bastard broke up a long time ago and you found and...fell in love with this Harry, it's good that they haven't seen him in over a year. And I want to meet him." Jay told him wanting to know what Harry was like.

"I don't know, but...I'm moving in with him later today. To make it more believable and all that." Louis informed them.

"Great! I'll help you pack and move your stuff there, the sooner I meet him the better." Jay clapped her hands together and Louis nervously gulped not having the heart to tell her he didn't want her to go.

"Y- Yeah, thanks mum." Louis tried to smile but came out looking more like a grimace.

She helped him pack then drove to Harry's apartment with her and Zayn in tow and when they were outside the building, his mother looked around until she smiled in approval of the area her son will be moving into and living for a year. They helped him with his bags and when the elevator doors opened on the fourth floor out of the six floors, they followed him all the way to Harry's door where he knocked three times before the door opened.

Harry was smiling being a charming son of a bitch until he noticed Zayn and the woman standing behind him and Louis could clearly see how his charm turned a thousand times more lethal seeing the way his mother was smiling at him.

"Louis! Come in, come in. Zayn, nice to see you again, and who might this lovely lady be?" Harry smiled showing his dimple that Louis just wanted to poke, maybe punch it a little when he shook hands with his mother and even kissed it making Jay blush a little.

"What a charming young man. I'm Jay, Louis' mother. Nice to meet you." Jay smiled giving Louis a look that clearly said she approved making Louis want to tear his hair out wanting to tell her again why he was there in the first place.

"Very nice to meet you too, ma'am." Harry smiled.

"Call me Jay, dear. I'm going to be your mother in law after all, Louis explained to us what's going on and don't worry about us. We'll try and help as much as we can." Jay winked causing Harry to almost choke on his own spit looking back at her with wide eyes.

"Uhh, I hope you don't think I'm taking advantage of your son. He was kind enough to help me and I just don't want to disappoint my parents and my sister, I'll forever be grateful that he's willing to do this without getting anything in return." Harry spoke surprising Louis because he had never seen him being that sincere.

"Of course not dear, but...I expect you to treat my son well and for the year that he's going to be your husband I don't want to hear him complaining." Jay gave him a warning look missing the way Louis rubbed his hands on his face in embarrassment of what his mum had just said.

"You’ll never hear a single one." Harry warmly smiled at her feeling relieved when Jay nodded.

"Well, I better get going. I have four daughters waiting back at home and I don't want to leave them alone longer than necessary." Jay surprised Harry when she hugged him then let go turning around to look at Louis, "It was nice seeing you sweetheart, and remember that I'm just a call away." Jay hugged him.

"I'm gonna go drop them off...I'll be right back." Louis awkwardly said to Harry then left when he nodded.

He came back thirty minutes later to find Harry sitting in front of the tv watching Skins with a beer in his hand then looked around with a disgusted expression seeing Harry's dirty socks on top of the coffee table and his own luggage still by the recliner where they had placed it earlier.

"Where's the guest room? If you're not gonna help me with my bags then at least tell me where it is." Louis put his hands on his hips waiting for Harry to get up.

"Yeah...about that, I think we should share a bed to make it more realistic plus there is no guest room." Harry shrugged taking a long drink from his beer.

"Then its settled, you're sleeping on the couch. You look comfortable so there, problem fixed." Louis dusted his hands off smirking at Harry.

"That's my bed. If someone's gonna sleep on the couch then that's you, babe." Harry looked at him through hooded eyes.

"I'm your husband! You're supposed to do as I say, I'm helping you convince your family you've changed and you're now a goody two shoes." Louis crossed his arms over his chest tapping his left foot on the hardwood floor narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch. You're gonna have to share my bed with me or sleep on the couch, your choice." Harry gave him a boring look then went back to paying attention to the tv.

"I'm not doing any of those things." Louis insisted.

"Then sleep on the floor, problem solved." Harry shrugged managing to spill a few drops of beer on the brown couch making Louis cringe; he hated stains.

"You're an asshole! At least help me with my bags!" Louis shouted grabbing the smallest bag making his way over to one of the doors pleased to know that he at least had gotten it right as to where the bedroom was located.

That good feeling quickly faded away and he watched with a horrified expression just how messy the room was. Sure, it was beautiful and well decorated but it couldn't compete with the messy and unmade bed and the dirty socks and briefs scattered all over the room. He wanted to walk out of there but was pushed further inside when Harry walked in with his two heavy suitcases, one in each hand dumping them in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is this!?" Louis looked back and forth between the bed and Harry waiting for him to at least change the bedsheets and possibly the duvet as well as disinfect the whole thing.

"My room." Harry rolled his eyes.

"This is disgusting, this is probably where you fuck all your whores! I can't live like this, this is inhumane and a violation of my rights." Louis frantically said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you only sleep on Hypnos beds and Egyptian cotton sheets like a princess." Harry glared then began removing the duvet and the bedsheets to wash them not even bothering to pick up the undergarments flying out of it while Louis glared back hurt by his comment.

"There. Happy?" Harry said coming back from the laundry room with clean ones then got to work fixing the bed while Louis stood in the middle of the room doing nothing.

"I- I'm sorry if what I said offended you, I didn't mean it." Louis avoided Harry's gaze and instead chose to play with his fingers.

"Doesn't matter...and just so you know and you can actually sleep comfortably tonight, I don't bring them here. And the bedsheets needed to be washed anyway." Harry said not bothering to look at him.

"Still..." Louis continued.

"Louis..." Harry sighed as he rubbed his hands on his face then turned to look at him, "It's okay and I'm not offended. I'm gonna clear out half of my closet so you can put your stuff there."

Louis slowly nodded then after Harry was done doing the bed he unpacked his stuff and put it away as best as he could in the space Harry had left for him and after he was done he grabbed his stuff to put it in the bathroom and took a shower smiling a little yet feeling like an asshole when he figured out Harry had cleaned it when he was busy putting his clothes away.

By the time he was done showering it was dinner time realizing that he was going to have to eat take out until he walked out and the delicious smell of Fettuccine Carbonara hit him full force making his mouth water. Without thinking, he made his way to the surprisingly clean and well organized kitchen where Harry was standing in front of the stove wearing nothing but basketball shorts serving the food in two plates unaware that Louis was watching him.

"I didn't know you could cook?" Louis asked startling Harry who almost dropped the spoon he was holding.

"Uh...yeah, I've always liked to cook. When I was little I was obsessed with watching those cooking shows." Harry looked down as he smiled making Louis tilt his head to the side wondering when had Harry gotten so handsome and was nice to look at; just sit there and admire.

"I'm a decent cook." Louis said taking a seat next to Harry on one of the stools instead of the dinner table, "You don't use the dinner table?" Louis asked trying not to offend him again.

"Nah, I rather eat here. And about that, you should cook something one of these days." Harry said taking a bite out of his food.

"Maybe." Was all Louis said.

Louis didn’t expect the explosion of flavors when he took his first bite moaning at the taste then continued eating completely ignoring Harry. It wasn't until he stopped to drink water from the glass Harry had placed in front of him that he noticed him watching him with a tiny smile on his lips.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Nothing. Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, its amazing...I've had this before but yours is just- wow." Louis babbled blushing a bit under Harry's gaze.

"I'm glad you like it."

They continued eating in silence until they were done then Louis sent Harry to watch some tv while he cleaned the kitchen insisting that Harry had cooked after he kept insisting on cleaning it. When he was done he expected Harry to be sitting on the couch watching tv but instead found him in his- now theirs- tiny laundry room taking the duvet out of the dryer. By the time Harry was finished cleaning up his room it was bedtime for Louis and slowly made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth heading to bed minutes later.

"Harr- oh my god why are you naked!" Louis exclaimed as he covered his eyes trying not to see him yet opened them just a tiny bit to see Harry's massive cock and for a moment reconsidered their agreement of no sex until he snapped out of it.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, and I sleep naked. And what’s that smell, too vanilly." Harry shrugged putting his sweatpants at the foot of the bed.

"No! You listen to me, there will be no nakedness in this house as long as I live here so put your sweatpants back on." Louis finally opened his eyes trying to avoid looking at Harry then grabbed the gray material throwing them at Harry. “And that’s my candle, I like how it smells and it calms me down.

"You have got to be kidding me, Louis I don't sleep comfortable with clothes plus you've seen me naked...heck, I even had my dick up your ass." Harry rolled his eyes getting ready to go to bed.

"Jesus Harry, can't you be any more crude. That was then and we were drunk, just...please." Louis sighed.

"Fine." Harry finally agreed putting them back on then got under the covers waiting until Louis was in the bed to turn off the light. “I like that scent…”

"Thank you. Your bed is comfortable...really soft. Goodnight." Louis mumbled half asleep smiling a little when he heard Harry mumbling a quiet goodnight.

He had made sure to be on his side of the bed with his back to Harry far away from him then glanced at him to see he was just like him except he was curled up into a ball then fixed the fluffy pillow falling asleep in minutes. Hours later he woke up feeling overly hot and sweating buckets, he tried to kick the covers away feeling a warm body pressed up against his from behind. Harry had an arm wrapped around his middle and his face buried on the back of his neck where he could feel the warm puffs of air getting desperate when the longer he stayed still, the more hot he got afraid of suffering a heat stroke right there.

"Harry?" Louis mumbled trying to push him away but Harry only snuggled up closer to him.

He tried to push him away one more time feeling weird since he had never cuddled before except with his family and Collin was never one to cuddle and in fact hated the action. After struggling for a few minutes he finally set his arms free from underneath the duvet and proceeded to try and push Harry away from him stopping when he let out a whimper.

He turned his head around to see his face way too close to his own, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyelids were scrunched up almost as if he was having a bad dream. He continued like that until Louis put his arms back where they had been then let Harry snuggle closer to him relaxing when Harry did. He sighed then closed his eyes burrowing deeper into Harry's side for no reason and minutes later fell asleep.

The following morning Louis' eyes snapped open when he felt something poking his lower back pretending he was asleep when Harry woke up and got up heading straight to the bathroom. When he heard him locking the door he got up and walked to the kitchen to try and find the tea smiling when he found his favorite.

"Mum wants to meet you tomorrow, said something about a barbecue." Harry walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with his phone in hand making Louis jump a bit.

"So soon? Can't we wait like a week? What if she doesn't like me?" Louis nervously asked.

"Please! I'm sure she'll love you more than she loves me and my sister together, plus she's being texting me this whole time asking if they can meet you tomorrow." Harry shrugged going for a banana stopping when he saw Louis fiddling with his fingers, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't make you meet her this soon."

"No, tell her we'll be there in time for this...barbecue." Louis gave him a small smile then left to take a shower leaving Harry alone making breakfast.

~*~

The day quickly passed by and the following Sunday morning Louis found himself standing in front of the mirror fixing his white button up trying to keep his nerves down. He felt even more nervous now than he had felt when he met Collin's snotty mother and that was saying something since the woman made him want to hide under a rock and never come out again. While Harry was brushing his teeth after showering he just hoped he wasn't too underdressed just hoping for his family to like him or having to pretend to want to be married to Harry would be a waste of time.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked walking into the room wearing his usual skinny jeans, a simple shirt and those hideous boots Louis had noticed he loved so much.

"Yeah. How do I look? I gotta make a good impression after all." Louis nervously said trying not to panic when Harry only stared at him.

"You're wearing that to the barbecue?" He finally asked letting his eyes roam aimlessly throughout Louis' body.

"Yeah. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Louis narrowed his eyes trying to keep his temper down.

"No offense but you're a little bit overdressed, you don't need to dress all fancy to meet my parents. A simple shirt and jeans will do." Harry said walking to their closet to find something for him to wear.

He came back with a light blue shirt and black jeans and after giving them to Louis he left the room to let him change. They left the apartment a few minutes later as Harry drove them to his parents house in his car while Louis was too nervous to even pay attention to where they were going until he stopped in front of a beautiful two story gated house with a big front garden.

"This is where your parents live?" Louis gaped at the house using his left hand to unbuckle himself.

"Yup, the one and only. The house where I grew up and glad I moved out of." Harry said.

"What the hell Harry. No way what you told me to wear will do, look at it!" Louis exclaimed pointing at the house refusing to get out of the car when Harry opened the door.

"Louis its fine. My parents won't care and it doesn't matter what you wear around my sister." Harry motioned for Louis to get out smiling when he did then led him to the front door by the hand.

"Are you sure they're gonna like me? Harry, what if they hate me?" Louis tried to keep his nerves down.

"They're gonna love you. Oh, something you need to know...my sister can't-"

"Harry, sweetheart you made it!"

Harry was interrupted by his own mother feeling Louis' hold on his hand tightening then looked ahead where his mother was standing at the front door with Melissa in her arms. He tried not to roll his eyes knowing she had probably been standing there the whole time while Melissa squirmed in her arms wanting to go to him.

"Mum, this is Louis. Louis, this is my mum Anne." Harry introduced them starting to sweat when Anne looked him up and down.

"Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you. Harry talks about you all the time." Louis smiled extending his hand to shake hers.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." Anne pulled him into a hug surprising him while Harry smiled taking the squirming little girl from his mum's arms, "It's so nice to finally meet the man my son is so in love with."

"Mum you're gonna suffocate him before the others have a chance to meet him." Harry gently pulled Louis away from her.

"Of course! Everybody's so excited to finally meet you, come in." Anne smiled taking Melissa from Harry.

"And who might this cutie be?" Louis asked noticing the blonde blue eyed little girl peering up at him.

"This is my youngest granddaughter, her name's Melissa and she's two. Her mum is my oldest daughter, Gemma." Anne smiled.

"Hi, you're a cutie." Louis smiled at her reaching out to tickle her tummy making her giggle, hide her face on the crook of her grandmother's neck then look back at Louis giggling again when Louis tickled her again.

"She likes you. Wait till you meet her older brothers Chase and Mason, they're four and they're identical twins." Harry said putting a hand on Louis' lower back feeling as if it was a normal thing to do.

Anne led them to the backyard where Louis could see an older man and a younger one in front of the grill as well as a young woman sitting at the table. Louis immediately figured out she must be Harry's sister due to the resemblance and couldn't help but feel nervous once again the closer he got to them. Louis once again grabbed Harry's hand when Anne opened the sliding glass door where his mouth watered at the smell of food then walked up to the two men noticing the younger one heading to where Harry's sister was sitting.

"Des, this is Louis, Harry's husband. Louis, this is my husband and Harry's father, Des." Anne brightly smiled putting Melissa down just as Des opened his mouth.

"Nice to finally meet you Louis, since Harold never bothered to properly introduce us much less invite us to the wedding." Des smiled shaking hands with Louis while Harry rolled his eyes glad that his father didn't notice it.

"A pleasure to meet you sir. I guess Harry just wanted me all to himself." Louis chuckled sensing how uncomfortable Harry was at the moment.

"Call me Des." He smiled making Harry sag in relief knowing his father liked Louis since he almost never let anybody call him by his first name.

"Let me introduce you to my sister Gemma and his husband Christian." Harry grabbed Louis by the hand pulling him towards the couple sitting together.

"Chris, Gemma, I want you to meet my husband Louis." Harry said getting Gemma's attention who immediately smiled trying to get up with Christian's help.

"Nice to meet you, I've been wanting to meet you ever since Harry told us about you." Gemma smiled.

"I'm Christian, Gemma's husband." Christian smiled shaking hands with Louis.

"Louis, nice to meet both of you." Louis shook hands with him then extended his arm out to shake Gemma's hands but was left waiting when Gemma never shook it then slowly lowered it seeing her husband nudging her shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't really see anything. Didn't mean to be rude." Gemma chuckled as she shakily extended her arm for Louis to shake, her smile widening when Louis shook it.

"Don't worry about it." Louis said never taking his eyes off of her feeling embarrassed for not noticing her cane by the chair now knowing the real reason why she was wearing sunglasses.

"Uncle Harry!"

A chorus of loud cheery voices shouted then Louis saw two identical little boys with dark brown hair and bright green eyes rushing over to them hugging Harry's legs while Melissa pulled on Louis' jeans then held her arms up wanting him to pick her up which he did with gusto.

"There, there. How have my troublemakers been doing?" Harry groaned as he picked them up.

"We got a new football, daddy got it for us!" One of them who was wearing a black shirt exclaimed.

"Would you play with us?" The other one with a red shirt asked pouting his tiny lips and all Louis could do was find all three of them adorable.

"I would love to but first let me introduce you to Louis. He's my husband, say hi." Harry smiled as the two boys looked him up and down then smiled at him.

"Louis, the one in red is Mason and the one in black is Chase...and you already met Melissa, they're four and two." Harry introduced them as he kissed their cheeks making them gag then giggle.

"Hi!' Both of them said as they waved at him.

"You're so pretty, like my mummy and Nana." Mason giggled while Chase furiously nodded.

"Oh...thank you, you and your brother are handsome little men." Louis smiled loving how their faces brightened at the comment trying to ignore the way Harry smiled at him as if he had just made his day.

"Mummy, I'm a man now!" Chase screamed reaching for Gemma smiling when she grabbed him as soon as she felt his tiny arms around her neck.

"You are! My little man." Gemma slowly leaned in and Louis felt his heart warming up when Chase helped her kiss him on the forehead where she wanted then kissed the tip of her nose.

"Mummy, I'm your little man too." Mason pouted wanting Gemma to hold him smiling when their father helped him into her arms.

"And who might you be? The little princess?" Louis smiled at the little girl in his arms as he fixed her hair making her smile.

"P'inces." Melissa giggled going to Harry as soon as he held his arms out for her.

"Yeah, you're the little princess." Harry kissed her cheek making her laugh when he started blowing raspberries on it.

Louis was too distracted watching Harry holding the small child in his arms knowing he was going to be a great father but sadly not to his own children because in a year all of their pretend would be over and what kind of person would he be by having children with someone he wasn't in love with.

He turned to look at Harry's mother when she made her way over to them with a plate of food setting it down on the table where Gemma was now sitting with her husband, the twins sitting next to them waiting for their food.

"Papa, I don't want bread." Chase quickly said as soon as Des grabbed a hamburger bread to prepare him his food.

"Chase, baby you need to eat the bread too." Gemma quickly said turning her head to where she had heard his voice once again surprising Louis.

"Boys! Come sit down, food's ready!" Anne waved them over smiling at their hands laced together and Harry holding Melissa making it look like they already had their own children.

"Thank you." Louis said taking a seat in front of Gemma and next to Harry who put Melissa down on her own chair.

"So boys." Anne clapped her hands together as soon as everyone was ready to eat, "So where did you boys meet? And Harry, why did you never introduce him to us?"

"Uhh, I just- I never had a chance to be honest." Harry said looking straight at his dad, "Didn't want him to get scared and run away."

"Oh and why would I do that, babe." Louis chuckled resting his head on his shoulder sensing the tension between Harry and Des knowing the rest of the adults could sense it too.

"Don't know, I was just too scared." Harry shrugged kissing the top of Louis' head smiling when he heard his mother cooing at them.

"Enough to not even tell us you were going to get married...and in Vegas, not here with your family and in a traditional wedding like your mother and I dreamed of." Des said in a cold hard tone.

"That you dreamed of, not Louis and I." Harry rolled his eyes trying to keep his temper down feeling Louis' hand on his right bicep trying to calm him down.

"And you think that's what Louis wanted?" Des scoffed, "But of course, things have to always be done your way...and look where it got us."

"Dad!" Gemma exclaimed while Anne hid her face with her hands and Louis watched with wide eyes.

"We're gonna go...Louis lets go." Harry suddenly got up leaving a wide eyed Louis looking between him and his family not knowing what to do.

"Love, I think-" Louis started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Mum, Gemma, I'll call you both later." Harry insisted staring daggers at his father.

"Harry please don't leave, you just got here and I haven't talked to you in a while now." Gemma begged trying to get up, "I promise dad will behave, right dad?"

"Right." Des confirmed.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for you and mum." Harry sighed earning a smile from Gemma who sat down again and continued eating.

"So where did you boys meet?" Gemma asked facing towards where Harry and Louis were sitting.

"The park." Louis said.

"The bar." Harry shrugged.

They both looked at each other realizing they had never talked about it and now both of them had fucked up.

"I- I was jogging...in the park, yeah, jogging in the park and Harry here was coming from the bar across the street and I literally ran into him." Louis smiled grabbing Harry's hands in his.

"Oh, well that's...unusual." Anne said.

"Yes, I of course managed to catch him." Harry continued telling lies like nobody's business.

"And it was love at first sight, we fell so in love and I swear he doesn't look like the type but he's the most romantic person ever." Louis dreamily sighed noticing the way even Des smiled a little.

"After a while of dating I cooked dinner for him and after eating I got down on my knee and asked him to marry me." Harry kissed Louis' temple.

"So where's the ring?" Anne asked making Harry choke on his own spit.

"Son, please tell me you at least got him a ring." Des said looking at Harry expectantly

"Of course I did dad." Harry gave him a nervous smile as he discreetly pinched Louis' thigh under the table so he could do something.

"For some reason my fingers swelled up and I can't really wear it right now, it's too tight." Louis sadly smiled sighing in relief when they nodded but what Anne said had him coughing and choking on his spit probably for the rest of his life.

"Louis, Louis dear...are you pregnant?" Anne asked making Gemma squeal in happiness and Christian and Des congratulate Harry.

"Mum! He's- he's not pregnant. We're not planning on having any kids for at least...two years." Harry killed the happy mood.

"It can wait." Des agreed smiling at Harry and for the first time Harry felt like his father was the old one again even just for a few seconds.

"Uncle Harry, are you gonna play football with daddy, papa, me and Chase. Uncle Louis can play too." Mason asked wide eyed.

"Of course I am, that's all I came here for Mase." Harry smiled before taking a bite from his hamburger.

"Louis, do you have any siblings?" Gemma asked.

"I have four younger sisters, the youngest two are twins." Louis answered already somehow comfortable around them.

"We should have a big family dinner and invite them, we would love to meet them. I want to meet the lovely woman who raised such a great young man." Anne said smiling when Harry wrapped an arm over Louis' shoulders pulling him closer to his side.

"I'm sure she'll love to come over one of these days." Louis smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking Louis, what do you do for a living?" Des asked.

"I used to work as a PA for Axel Law Firm but I quit due that for some dumb reason you can't get married. I don't know where that came from but to be with Harry I would do anything." Louis lied through his teeth feeling guilty seeing their happy faces.

"That is weird." Anne furrowed her brow, "Are you two job hunting now?"

"We are, I just hope we find something soon." Harry sighed trying not to look at his father but had to when he called his name.

"The job is yours if you want it back." Des offered taking a sip from his glass filled with apple juice.

"Thank you dad but I rather look for something else and do it on my own with no help." Harry refused the offer feeling Louis' hand on his underneath the table.

"Oh c'mon son, I know I was a bit harsh and I said things I shouldn't have but this business is yours too and someday when I no longer can it will be you and your sister who will inherit it." Des insisted.

"I don't know dad..." Harry sighed.

"I need someone for the superintendent position since Tom quit and I know you're good at that; in fact, Louis could work there too that way everything stays within the family." Des' smile widened looking at them expecting a yes.

"That would be perfect!" Anne exclaimed clearly excited that her son went from a simple laborer to being sort of the boss.

"What do you think?" Harry turned to ask Louis surprising him that he was even asking.

"Umm...its up to you but I think it's perfect. We do need to get jobs and fast." Louis said waiting for Harry to say something.

"Okay...when do we start?" Harry finally agreed getting a pat on the back from his father to show him his approval, something he hadn't done in years.

It made Harry want to cry.

"This Monday is perfect." Des grinned.

They continued talking about random stuff until Mason and Chase got impatient and dragged the adults to play football. Louis had stayed behind when Anne and Gemma started a conversation with him while he watched Harry. He smiled when Harry picked one of the twins up and ran around in circles with the other twin chasing him as all three of them laughed.

"Harry's great with them, loves them to death." Anne commented while Gemma nodded.

"He's like a little kid too." Louis chuckled.

"You should see him when he takes them to the park, I swear I end up with four kids instead of three." Gemma laughed.

Louis observed her wondering what had happened for her to end up blind but bit his tongue before he could say anything not wanting to offend her and her family. He had just met them and wanted them to like him.

"Even if he sometimes acts like a jerk Harry is a lovely and sweet man." Gemma suddenly said as soon as Anne had left to go get them water bottles.

"He is." Louis agreed not knowing what else to say.

"I'm glad he found you, you know. He's been alone for so long, never allowed himself to be happy and call someone his one and only." Gemma continued catching Louis' interest.

"Really?" Louis asked feeling many emotions running through his body. This was wrong, what they were doing was wrong.

"Yeah! Ever since my accident he changed, built walls around him so tall no one could tear them down until you did. You're exactly what he needs." Gemma smiled his way.

"You really think so?" Louis asked somehow afraid of the answer.

"I do, you bring him out of his shell and he sounds so happy with you. He had never smiled the way my mum told me he was smiling ever since he was eighteen." Gemma gave him a sad smile.

Louis looked at Harry seeing him getting tackled down by three hyper and excited little kids as he laughed his head off. He wanted to look away when Harry caught him looking at him and out of nowhere smiled so bright enough to rival the stars and the moon but was gone when he once again paid attention to the kids.

They spent the rest of the afternoon together while all Louis could think about was how wrong everything was but he had agreed to help Harry. That night they both went to bed after an awkward goodnight and woke up once again tangled up in each others embrace even though Louis was quick to push him away. They never made a comment about it and quickly figured out it was for the better, they weren’t even together or in love in the first place. Just two people working together for something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	5. Chapter 5

That Monday morning after their awkward awakening they had breakfast in complete silence before heading out to Des' office wanting to start working as soon as possible.

"So what do you think about my family?" Harry asked waiting for the light to turn green.

"They are nice, I like them. Especially your mum and Gemma." Louis smiled a little looking at Harry noticing a fading scar on the left side of his face going from his temple down to where his ear started when Harry looked at him.

"They all like you, dad called me gushing about how you're a catch while my mum screamed in the background agreeing with him." Harry chuckled then stopped when he saw Louis looking at the side of his face, "What?"

"Nothing...I was just looking at that scar you have. What happened?" Louis asked before he could stop himself.

"Just an accident, I was stupid back then." Harry was quick to answer losing his good mood all of a sudden.

“Sorry.” Louis looked ahead feeling his cheeks heating up hearing Harry sighing.

“No, don’t be. When I was eighteen I was involved in a car accident, that’s how I got the scar.” Harry finally said.

“Oh.” Was all Louis said staying quiet for the rest of the drive.

As soon as Harry had parked the car, Louis got out staring straight ahead at the building where he could read _Styles Construction Company_ now knowing why Harry’s last name had sounded familiar to him. He followed Harry into the building wondering what kind of construction they did as he looked around taking in the well lit and modern building.

“Harry, what am I supposed to do here?” Louis asked trying to keep up with him noticing everybody staring at them.

“What are you good at?” Harry asked him as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist without even thinking twice about it.

“Well...I have a masters degree in business administration.” Louis slowly said stopping when Harry stopped walking to look at him with an incredulous look.

“Let me get this straight,” Harry rubbed his hands on his face then looked at Louis again, “You have a masters degree in business administration yet you were working for that asshole as his PA. I’m sorry but that’s just...you have a masters, that’s amazing and you’re smart as hell. Come on, we’ll see what dad thinks once I tell him.”

“Harry I don’t think its right to use the excuse that I’m married to you just to get a job, I’m fine looking somewhere else.” Louis insisted.

“We need someone like you in this company, we need to expand but we also need to be careful.” Was all Harry said.

Louis wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut as soon as they got in the elevator with a few other people who congratulated them finding out that Des had already told everybody. As soon as they were in a lobby in the second floor, Harry made his way to a pretty brunette who congratulated them then nodded for them to go ahead seeing Harry knocking on the door a few times before they heard Des’ voice telling them to come in.

“Morning dad.” Harry greeted him, his arm still wrapped around Louis’ waist.

“Good morning, Des.” Louis smiled still trying to get used to calling him by his name.

“Good morning, boys.” Des greeted them with a big smile on his face, “Harry, everything’s ready for you to start working, I know you won’t dissapoint me.”

“Thanks dad. Before you decide on a position for Louis you need to know he has a masters in business administration.” Harry proudly said.

“Harry…” Louis pinched his lower back expecting a reaction but was left waiting when Harry didn’t even flinch.

“Really?” Des looked at him with an impressed expression, “That’s actually great and I’m glad you’re here, we had to fire a few people and the position for chief financial officer is available. The position is yours if you want it.”

“I…” Louis was left completely flabbergasted not really knowing what to say until he slowly nodded knowing he desperately needed the job, “Of course, thank you. I won’t disappoint you.”

“Oh don’t thank me, you’re part of the family now and I trust that you have the skills to help this company. A master’s degree!” Des exclaimed making Louis feel a sudden emotion at having received praise from a father figure, “Like I told Anne last night, Harry couldn’t have picked someone better to be his husband and the father of his children.” Des smiled making Louis and Harry’s hands sweat.

After discussing a few more things Harry was sent out to one of their construction sites after he had found out they focused on both commercial and residential construction but mainly residential staying behind where he was shown what to do and was left surprised when Des gave him his own office. Part of him was glad that he had found a new job right away and for what he had gone to school for but couldn’t help but feel guilty knowing that he and Harry weren’t in love and in a year both of them would be going their separate ways.

He took a seat in front of the computer placing a few bookkeeping books on top of the desk wanting to become familiar with everything and double check that they were right and well organized. While he did so he couldn’t help but think about Collin over and over again and before he knew it, tears were already rolling down his cheeks and he was quick to wipe them away.

He opened the first book promising himself to never fall in love again, he would never let anyone close because one thing he had learned was that it only led to heartbreak. As he read over the books he was glad he had changed his phone number after Collin kept calling him and now all he could do was move on and forget he ever existed.

That afternoon he made his way back to Harry’s apartment rubbing his hand on his face closing the door and taking his shoes off. He wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water trying to decide what to make for dinner after Harry had called him to let him know he was going to be late and to take his car which in Louis’ book was just a few minutes late and he was going to get a ride from Liam.

“I’m so gonna take my car next time.” Louis muttered placing the glass on the sink.

“Who the hell are you?” A deep voice said from behind managing to scare the shit out of Louis as he turned around.

The first thing he saw was a man no older than him wearing nothing but jeans, he had blond hair and blue eyes, Louis didn’t like him. They stared at each other until said man took a step forward making Louis take one back then gathered enough courage wanting to know why he was there in the first place.

“I live here. Who the hell are you?” Louis retorted just as he heard the front door opening then slamming shut.

“Honey I’m home! I brought dinner.” Harry shouted dumping his shoes by Louis’ stopping in his tracks when he saw them standing in his kitchen glaring at each other and slowly put the food down on the table.

“Trevor!” Harry squeaked, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you and you weren’t home so I let myself in to wait for you. Who the hell is he? Your new boy toy?” Trevor glanced at Louis then back at Harry.

“Excuse you!” Louis placed his hands on his hips completely offended, “Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck out.”

“Louis...” Harry started making his way to him stopping right next to him and in front of Trevor.

“No! You get the fuck out.” Trevor glared at him, “You’re nothing but a whore he’ll get tired of soon.”

“Okay okay, time out.” Harry stood in front of them trying to find a way to explain.

“If anyone here is a whore then that’s you.” Louis took a step forward hooking his arm around Harry’s waist, “I am Harry’s husband, therefore I have the right to be here, this is my house and you need to get your shit and get the fuck out. Off you go.”

“Harry, is that true?” Trevor glared at him then looked at Louis, “I don’t see a ring.”

“That’s none of your business, now get out.” Louis pointed to the door placing his other hand on his hip then started tapping his foot on the floor watching him grab his stuff.

“So much for not doing relationships...and then you go and get married.” Trevor gave him a hurt look before he made his way to the door.

“Trevor...Trevor c’mon, I can explain.” Harry followed him towards the door leaving a pissed off Louis behind standing in the middle of the kitchen with his arm still held up where it had been resting on Harry’s waist.

“Save it Harry! I knew what we had meant nothing to you, just leave it.” Trevor said before he walked out leaving Harry pulling on his hair.

He stayed there not moving or saying anything feeling awful about what had happened and when he finally moved it was to hear the door to the bedroom slamming shut. He groaned and without thinking reached for the small velvet box in his pocket and opened it staring at the wedding band he had gotten to make it more believable reaching for another one to find a similar one. He took a deep breath then made his way to his bedroom trying to open the door frowning when he found it locked.

“Louis? Louis what the hell, open the door.” Harry once again tried to open the door sighing when it didn’t budge.

“No. Go back to your whore and leave me alone.” Louis shouted from inside pissing Harry off.

“Open the door! That’s my bedroom.” Harry jiggled the door knob growling the more he did it.

“Its my bedroom too and I don’t want you here.”

“And where the hell am I supposed to sleep?”

“I don’t know! That’s your problem...oh! Why don’t you go and sleep with him.” Louis shouted as Harry tried to open the door once again then went back to the living room trying to control his anger.

“Louis!” He shouted again.

“No! And we’re changing the locks with your money, I don’t want him to have a key anymore.” Louis shouted back making Harry kick the back of the couch.

He ended up sleeping on the couch after Louis refused to open the door and by the time he woke up the next day Louis was already gone. For once he was glad he could show up a bit late then looked at the door taking his phone out to call Liam. As soon as he had ended the call he took a shower then made breakfast smirking when Liam showed up with his tools.

“Alright, I’m here. Hopefully your dad won’t fire me for being late. What broke?” Liam asked taking his jacket off as he looked around.

“The bedroom door.” Harry pointed towards it, “The hinges.”

Harry calmly sipped on his coffee watching Liam walking up to it to inspect it and when he finally turned around to glare at him he hurried up to explain.

“I need you to help me take it off.” Harry shrugged.

“What? Why?” Liam asked trying to pack his stuff and put his jacket back on as fast as he could knowing Harry was up to no good.

“Louis, that’s why.” Harry said putting his mug on the countertop then hurried over to Liam to try and stop him as soon as he saw him about to leave, “Come on mate, you have to help me. Its fucking heavy and I need you to help me hide it.”

“I am not going to get involved in this mess Harry Edward, I am going to leave now.” Liam said in a determined tone groaning when Harry pouted and his green eyes started shining.

“Leeyum, he made me sleep on the couch and you know I have a bad back. Please help me.” Harry begged and a small smile slowly started forming on his lips as soon as Liam heavily sighed then slowly nodded.

“Alright, but if he gets pissed off this is all your fault...not mine.” Liam sighed then grabbed his tools quickly getting to work.

“Thank you! And he won’t ever know you helped me.” Harry smiled.

He waited for Liam to be done then helped him take the door out then down to the basement in his storage space and as soon as they were done he got ready to go to work getting there just in time. He spent the whole day trying to focus on what he was supposed to do and not think about Louis and how pissed he was going to be once he got home.

~*~

As soon as Louis had finished for the day he made his way out of the office saying goodbye to a few people and Des then made his way to the car going straight to the store to get a few groceries. When he got there he grabbed a cart then made his way inside of the store going through the list he had made that morning.

While he read he couldn’t help but stare at the wedding band he had found that morning on top of the kitchen counter remembering how Des had noticed it muttering about how Harry had for once finally done things the right way. It had rubbed him the wrong way making him want to ask Harry what had happened between them but held his tongue knowing it was none of his business.

“Louis?”

Louis froze when he heard that voice he now hated so much and when he looked up Collin was already standing in front of him wearing his usual cashmere sweater with a pair of jeans making him wrinkle his nose. He tried to go the other way but couldn’t when he grabbed him by the arm pulling him closer to him.

“Let go.” Louis glared trying to shake his arm out of his hold.

“Louis we need to talk, we- I know I made a mistake and I’m really sorry. Please give me another chance, I know we can make it through but please give me another chance.” Collin begged.

“Let go!” Louis hissed.

“We could go and get married now if you want to. Remember how you wanted to get married soon? We could do it right no-” Collin trailed off when he noticed the wedding band that was now replacing the expensive engagement ring he had given Louis.

“For your information I’m already married and,” Louis paused getting closer to Collin then looked both sides before he spoke again, “Every night he fucks me into the mattress so so good, better than you ever did.”

Louis smirked when Collin let go seeing his shocked expression then grabbed his cart and walked away trying to hold back his tears. He tried to hurry up and when he was done he almost ran to his car shoving everything in the backseat before getting in and driving away hating Collin with everything he had.

When he got home Harry was already in the kitchen cooking their dinner feeling his eyes on him as he busied himself putting the groceries away. He ignored him and when he was done he made his way to the bedroom intending to lock himself in there and call his mum but when he tried to close the door he only felt air making him stumble a few steps forward. He turned around to see what was going on and when he noticed the door was completely gone he turned around to face Harry noticing him trying to hide his smirk.

“What the hell happen to the door?” Louis stalked to the kitchen stopping right in front of him with his hands on his hips.

“Its gone.” Harry shrugged, “When I got home it was gone...I think we were robbed, but since we don’t have anything valuable they only took the door.”

“Look,” Louis took deep breaths trying to calm himself down, “I’m gonna go shower and when I get out I want the damn door on its spot again, got it?”

“We were robbed, they took the door.” Harry insisted, “Babe, what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t care! You better do as I say or I’m gonna tell your parents we’re not really together and god knows what Des is gonna do. Get to it.” Louis snapped his fingers then walked away to the bedroom to get his clothes then seconds later Harry flinched hearing the door to the bathroom slamming shut.

When Louis walked out of the bathroom after crying in the shower and making sure it didn’t look like he had been doing it he stopped in his tracks seeing Liam putting the door back on its spot then Zayn sitting on the couch looking at Liam with distaste. He could feel the awkwardness in the room as he slowly made his way to the laundry room putting his clothes in the hamper where Harry put his then made his way back to Zayn.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis asked as soon as he was sitting next to Zayn.

“Nothing, just came to see you. You haven’t called at all.” Zayn shrugged finally moving his gaze away from Liam to look at Louis.

“I know and I’m so sorry, I’ve just been busy with my new job and trying to do a few things. Do you want to stay for dinner?” Louis wrapped an arm around his shoulders noticing he looked a bit down.

“Sure, I haven’t eaten anything all day.” Zayn said getting up as soon as Louis did then followed him to the kitchen trying to hurry up as soon as he saw Liam and Harry following them.

“Well hello grumpy pants, haven’t seen you in forever.” Liam smirked getting a bit too close to Zayn who only wrinkled his nose and stepped away from him.

“Its Zayn. And you never will after today.” Zayn grumbled taking the plates from Louis to help him set the table while Liam grabbed the cups leaving Louis and Harry in the kitchen alone.

“Ouch.” Liam mockingly put a hand over his heart laughing when Zayn glared at him.

“Someone’s gonna come by tomorrow morning to change the locks, princess.” Harry said trying to tune out Liam’s and Zayn’s sarcastic remarks.

“About time.” Louis rolled his eyes still feeling a bit down after the incident with Collin.

“Hey...you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” Harry said going from wanting to annoy Louis to worrying about him.

“I’m fine.” Louis shrugged.

“Listen...I know I’m a jerk most of the time but if you ever need someone to talk to or something, just ask me. Its the least I can do for you, you’re sacrificing your life and time to help me so...yeah. I’m here for you.” Harry slowly said surprising Louis.

“I uh...yeah sure. Thanks.” Louis smiled a little grabbing the bowl of food then walked away to put it on the dinner table where Zayn and Liam were already sitting down in front of each other since the table was only for four.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until it started getting awkward when Liam and Zayn wouldn’t stop glaring at each other. A few more minutes passed by until Harry broke the silence just wanting the awkwardness to go away.

“So Zayn, how have you been? How’s work?” Harry asked giving him a smile.

“Uh, I’ve been doing great and work is okay, working at an insurance company isn’t that great but it pays the bills.” Zayn returned the smile.

“Then why don’t you work somewhere else?” Liam asked genuinely curious.

“Maybe because it's a pain in the ass trying to find a job in this economy.” Zayn gave him an incredulous look.

“Fair enough.” Liam nodded then continued eating ignoring Zayn for the rest of dinner.

“So how was work, both of you?” Louis asked Harry and Liam knowing they worked together.

“Good. My back is killing me but it was good.” Liam smiled.

“It was alright.” Was all Harry said before he turned to Liam rolling his eyes, “I told you to be careful going up on that roof but you never listen, you were supposed to used the harness.”

“I was just going to get my stuff, no big deal.” Liam shrugged.

“If dad finds out he’s going to fire you and I won’t be able to stop it so use it next time.” Harry argued.

“What happened?” Louis asked already worried.

“This idiot went up on the roof without a harness knowing it was windy and fell on his back. He’s lucky he’s not paralyzed, or worse, dead.” Harry explained glaring at Liam while Zayn watched Liam looking away when Liam glanced his way.

“Does it hurt? You need to go to the hospital and get checked out, something could be wrong.” Louis said.

“I’m fine, I just need a hot bath, painkillers and rest.” Liam assured him.

“And a slap to the face for scaring me like that and not listening.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

When they were done eating Liam offered to clean up but was sent home by Harry telling him to rest and to call him if he needed something then kicked Louis out of the kitchen so he could spend some time with Zayn. They put on their coat before going out to the balcony taking a seat on the chairs Harry had there not saying anything until Zayn broke the silence.

“So how’s everything going? Is he treating you right?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, he’s okay. I met his family and I think they liked me, they’re really nice…” Louis trailed off taking a deep breath before he brought his knees close to his chest resting his chin on his knees.

“You feel awful lying to them.” Zayn finished his sentence not knowing what else to say after that.

“Yeah, they’re so nice and they just accepted me into their family without hesitation unlike Collin’s family. His parents already consider me their son and even told us they can’t wait until we have our own kids. Harry has a sister and her kids already call me uncle Lou.” He said rubbing his hands on his face while Zayn listened.

“And how does Harry make you feel? I know it’s too soon but do you at least like him?” Zayn asked.

“Sometimes he pisses me off but I tolerate him most of the time, he’s okay I guess.” Louis shrugged.

“So you don’t think that by any chance you could fall in love with him and him with you and I don’t know, stay together?”

“No. I am never going to fall in love again, relationships are pointless and you just get your heart broken.” Louis quickly said.

“That’s true.” Zayn sighed.

“What about you?” Louis asked.

“What about me?”

“I know something’s bothering you, wanna tell me what’s going on.” Louis leaned forward giving him all his attention.

“I fucking hate him, that’s what’s bothering me.” Zay confessed.

“Is it because you slept with him?” Louis asked.

“You know I don’t do one night stands because I get too attached but that’s what it was for him. I shouldn’t have gotten drunk because now we wouldn’t be in this mess, we should be at my apartment eating pizza and watching shit shows.” Zayn pouted. “I shouldn’t have slept with him at all or even talk to him but he was just so annoying at first then so sweet and then he left before I woke up.”

“One more year then we’ll be able to do that.” Louis smiled, “And about Lia-”

“I’ll get over it.” Zayn interrupted letting him know he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Louis only nodded debating whether he should tell him about seeing Collin but decided to keep it to himself, Collin was now in the past and that’s where he needed to stay. There was nothing attaching them together anymore.

Zayn ended up leaving almost an hour later and just when Louis walked out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to go to bed he noticed Harry trying to get comfortable on the couch covering himself with a few blankets. He stared at him for a moment until Harry turned the lamp off never noticing Louis.

“What are you doing?” Louis suddenly asked startling Harry who sat up letting out a girly scream.

“I thought you were already in bed.” Harry turned the lamp on with shaky hands.

“I was brushing my teeth. Why are you sleeping here?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest expecting him to start talking.

“I am going to sleep here from now on and...I know you’re uncomfortable whenever we share a bed and I’m sorry for making you do that, that was an asshole move on my side.” Harry explained looking everywhere but at Louis.

“Oh...you- you don’t have to sleep on the couch, it's bad for your back. Sleeping with you it’s not so bad...you just like to cuddle a lot but...yeah. Come on, you’re not sleeping on the couch.” Louis said.

“Yeah, I do that a lot.” Harry chuckled but got up nonetheless following Louis to the bedroom after turning the light off.

Louis quickly got on his side of the bed and closed his eyes feeling Harry moving around then the room went dark and silent. Minutes later they mumbled a quiet goodnight falling asleep already exhausted after the long day.

~*~

They had been living together for four weeks and Louis had already made a few changes to the apartment after Harry told him he could do whatever he wanted. He had gotten curtains for the windows as well as a new shower curtain and new bathroom mats but in the end ended up repainting the bathroom a khaki color replacing the ugly white it had been before. After taking a shower when the paint had dried he still had some on his hair after Harry thought it would be funny to paint on him.

It had only resulted on them trying to paint on each other ending up completely covered in it and Louis had never laughed the way he did that moment when Harry had used his brush as a sword ready to fight him. Louis had also added a few decorations in the living room and kitchen giving it a more homey feeling and when Anne had seen it she had complimented him on his taste.

Three days after they had finished redecorating the bathroom they were on their way to Anne’s house for another one of their famous barbecues but that time Louis was a nervous mess since his family would be meeting Harry’s. He was just glad his sisters had already met Harry so there wouldn’t be any awkwardness and wasn’t surprised when they completely fell in love with him telling him he was way better than snotty Collin.

When they got there he noticed his mum and sisters already getting out of their car and moments later Anne and Des walked out to greet them glad that he had warned them about Gemma’s condition. He watched how Anne was quick to hug Jay then his sisters while Des shook her hand then bent down to talk to his sisters.

“There they are!” Anne exclaimed as soon as she saw them, her eyes trailing down to their linked hands where she could see wedding bands making her smile, “Hello, sweethearts.” She smiled as she reached to hug them.

“Hi,” Louis smiled, “I see you met my mum and sisters. I was just going to introduce them.”

“No need sweetheart, they already did and are already part of the family. Come in! My older daughter Gemma is in the backyard with her husband Christian and her kids Mason, Chase and Melissa.” Anne happily said letting them in.

“Anne is such a lovely woman and I think we’re gonna get along just fine, she’s way better than that snot Natalie.” Jay whispered on Louis’ ear as soon as she hugged her son making him gasp.

“Mum!” Louis gaped glad that Harry was now walking ahead deep in conversation with his sisters.

“Oh you know I’m being honest here, she was such a snot and I’m glad she’s out of our lives. I’m also glad you found Harry and his lovely family.” Jay continued talking raising an eyebrow when Louis stopped her letting the others continue.

“Mum...you know I’m just helping Harry and in a year all of this,” Louis said motioning to the beautiful house surrounding them, that Jay was already in love with, “All of this will be over and Harry and I will go our separate ways so don’t even get attached to Anne. I saw you two.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with her.” Jay rolled her eyes like a small child then started walking again leaving Louis inside.

All Louis could do was groan in frustration as he rubbed his hands on his face then made his way outside where they were already deep in conversation figuring out they had already introduced each other. He smiled when he saw the two sets of twins staring at each other before Mason giggled and grabbed Daisy’s hand trying to pull her towards the playground they had in the backyard. Minutes later Chase did the same with Phoebe and soon they were already playing together while Melissa chose to stay on Harry’s lap going to Louis’ as soon as he had taken a seat next to Harry.

“Look at this cutie, what a gorgeous princess!” Jay gushed then turned to look at Gemma and Christian, “You have beautiful children.”

“Thank you.” Gemma smiled, her smile getting bigger when Christian grabbed her hand squeezing it a bit.

“Can I hold her?” Lottie shyly asked.

“Yes, can we?” Fizzy looked at them with wide eyes.

“Of course!” Gemma smiled then moved her head around trying to sense her daughter, “Meli, sweetheart?”

“She’s right here, Gemma.” Louis smiled.

“Could you please let them hold her?” Gemma smiled thanking Louis as soon as he had replied with a yes.

“She is adorable!” Lottie gushed as soon as she was in her arms and all Melissa did was look up at her while sucking on her thumb.

“She looks a lot like you Gemma.” Fizzy commented seeing Gemma’s smile.

“She takes after her mummy, beautiful just like her.” Christian said kissing Gemma’s cheek making her blush a deep red.

“Stop it!” Gemma blushed even harder trying to fight a smile, “I can feel my face heating up, I probably look like a tomato.”

“You look gorgeous like always.” Christian continued.

“I don’t mean to be nosy but how did you two meet?” Jay asked them.

“Tell them Gemma!” Anne squealed then turned to look at Jay, “It's like a fairytale.”

“It is not, mum!” Gemma exclaimed.

“It so is.” Harry interrupted, “If you don’t tell it then I will.”

“Fine! I was twenty one and I was walking out of the hospital after my appointment and mum who was with me forgot to pick up the card for my next appointment and left me alone in the hallway. Since I couldn’t see a thing I ran into Christian who was literally running trying to get to work on time, he’s a pediatrician. And well, he made me fall and also spilled his coffee all over me. He couldn’t stop apologizing until I told him it was my fault since I couldn’t see a thing and well, we started talking from there, he always went out of his way to talk to me and two months later asked me out on a date. The rest is history.” Gemma gushed intertwining her fingers with Christian’s.

Louis smiled the entire time until he noticed Harry looking down with a sad expression as if Gemma unable to see affected him greatly. He shrugged it off knowing it must’ve been hard for him and still was making him wonder what had happened to Gemma to end up blind and taking a closer look was when he finally noticed a faint scar on her right temple going all the way to her hairline on her forehead where he couldn’t see it because of her hair but he knew it was that big.

“That was so romantic.” Jay commented then let out a content sigh.

“It’s like Harry and Louis. How Louis was jogging in that park and ran into Harry, love at first sight.” Anne dreamily sighed.

“And now our son is married to a wonderful man.” Des smiled at them, “Jay, you raised a wonderful young man as well as wonderful young ladies.”

“Thank you, I tried my best.” Jay smiled.

After that all Louis and Harry did was try to act as loved up as they could find it easy after a few minutes joining in on the conversation until it was time to eat. They called the twins who ended up eating on a separate table while the adults sat in another one talking about anything that came to mind. By the time Louis and Harry were on their way back home was when Louis let himself relax after everything had gone rather smoothly and was glad the topic of babies never came up like it always did. That was something he and Harry were never going to experience together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, always bring a smile to my face when I read them so thank you! :D

After that day Louis knew his mum and Anne had started meeting for lunch every other day when Harry had mentioned it to him one day when they were having breakfast. Louis had started freaking out until Harry made him calm down telling him it wasn’t big deal as long as Jay went along with it. Since that day Louis never said anything and just let his mum spend time with Anne knowing she deserved to have a friend after all she had gone through when his father had left them.

As the days passed he started spending more time with Harry when they had free days and would sit down to watch a movie or cook dinner together. He absolutely loved Harry’s cooking and had even learned a few things proudly showing his newly acquired skills to Zayn or his mum whenever he would visit them. Even though he wanted to tell them how Harry was always asking for his opinion on almost everything and never did anything without asking him first he didn’t not wanting them to think there was something else going on when there wasn’t.

They continued sharing a bed at night and if they cuddled they never acknowledged knowing it was best to leave it like that where it belonged, in the bedroom. He never saw Collin again and he was glad knowing he wouldn’t be able to take another meeting after what he had done to him because even though seven weeks had passed since then, it still hurt to remember. He had been a fool to believe everything Collin had told him and because of that he would never allow himself to fall in love again.

“How was work?” Harry asked from where he was sitting on the couch watching tv freshly showered as soon as Louis had walked through the door.

“It was great! Your dad and I had a meeting about the possibility of starting new projects.” Louis happily said taking his shoes off and leaving them by the door before he made his way to the kitchen to grab a water bottle bringing one to Harry who thanked him.

“Oh that’s great, he never wants to listen when we want to talk about it.” Harry said hearing Louis’ steps getting closer and moments later felt him take a seat next to him.

“Well, I made a budget and showed him a few projects he put aside that I made sure are within the budget.” Louis shrugged smiling a little.

While Louis talked and smiled at the same time Harry couldn’t help but notice the tiny crinkles forming by his eyes and his soft hair swept over his forehead and without thinking reached and brushed it out of it feeling Louis stiffening. He quickly pulled his hand away muttering an apology before he looked back at the tv focusing on the movie that was playing. He heard Louis clearing his throat before everything went silent and after a few minutes Louis finally got tired of it.

“Did you already eat? Do you want to order some chinese?” Louis asked as he fiddled with his hands and when Harry turned to look at him he couldn’t help but notice how green his eyes and how red his lips were. He quickly erased those thoughts from his head before they could turn into something else.

“Chinese is okay.” Harry said watching Louis take his phone out, “I want chow mein and orange chicken.”

“I think I want the same.” Louis said and when he was done ordering he got up to take a shower leaving some money out for the food.

While he showered he heard the doorbell and a few minutes later frantic knocking on the door, he ignored it trying to rinse his hair when he heard them again.

“Louis, can I please come in?” Harry asked trying to hold it in jumping from foot to foot.

“No, wait till I’m done showering...I’m almost done.” Louis shouted trying to hurry up.

“Louis I’m about to pee my pants, I need to go in there now.” Harry shouted, “I can’t hold it in any longer.”

“I said wait!”

Louis was still trying to rinse his body when he heard the doorknob jiggling and a few seconds later a rush of cool air making him shiver seeing the outline of Harry’s body rushing to the toilet.

“Harry what the hell!” Louis almost slipped making sure Harry couldn’t see him getting angrier when he heard him sighing in relief, “I can’t believe you!”

“I really had to pee, I’m sorry.” Harry rolled his eyes and when he was done he zipped up his pants making sure not to flush or Louis was going to get burned.

“I don’t care, this is my private moment, you can’t just walk in like that.” Louis continued arguing then shut the water off grabbing his towel at the same time he heard Harry flushing the toilet then the water running in the sink.

“Just be glad it wasn’t a shit...oh! And food’s here, princess.” Harry said before he left closing the door after himself.

When Louis walked out of the bathroom fully dressed Harry was already sitting on the couch with his food in front of him and glasses of water for both of them. He wordlessly took a seat next to him grabbing his plate of food and started eating completely ignoring Harry still pissed at him.

“Louis,” Harry said in a sweet tone making Louis roll his eyes, “Babe? Do you know what today is?”

“No Harry, I do not know what today is.” Louis rolled his eyes once again then looked at him when he heard him gasping.

“You mean- I can’t believe you!” Harry put a hand over his heart.

“What’s toda- oh!” Louis finally got it, “Our one month and some weeks anniversary.”

“Yes!” Harry clapped his hands like a seal then out of nowhere smacked a kiss on Louis’ cheek startling him a bit going back to eating ignoring Louis’ shocked expression.

“Yeah...one month anniversary.” Louis slowly said still in awe that Harry had remembered it..

Harry didn’t say anything after that and neither did Louis until they were getting ready to bed and Louis caught Harry lighting up one of his vanilla scented candles. Harry had only shrugged it off when Louis asked him what he was doing telling him that he liked how they smelled and helped him fall asleep faster. From then on he would always light it up obsessed with how good they made the apartment smell and Louis couldn’t complain at all when he loved it too.

~*~

It was a fact that Zayn hated when it rained, his hair would get wet and messy making all of his efforts to make it look good go to waste. It was a friday when he found himself sitting alone at a table in his favorite restaurant trying to enjoy his lunch break glancing at the people who would walk by holding their umbrellas to protect themselves from the rain.

He finally looked down taking a bite out of his club sandwich when he heard the door opening then closing again, as he chewed his thoughts went to Liam then shook his head scolding himself for obsessing over him. He was still chewing when he heard the chair in front of him scraping against the floor then someone standing in front of him. When he looked up he stopped chewing when he noticed none other than Liam standing in front of him a little wet and still wearing his work clothes. He was holding what looked like a BLT sandwich and a bottle of lemonade and without thinking Zayn motioned for him to sit down not wanting him to stay there looking like a fool.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn asked after he had managed to swallow his food.

“Having lunch...work got canceled ‘cause of the rain.” Liam answered, “Are you heading back to work after this?”

“Y- Yeah, I have to go back soon.” Zayn poked his sandwich feeling a bit awkward after what had happened between them over a month ago.

“Listen,” Liam finally said after an awkward silence, “I want to apologize for being an asshole...all this time, you’re a lovely guy and I’m sorry if I made you feel like that. I just thought- I didn’t want you to freak out on me that morning so I left.”

His words took Zayn by surprise as he stared at him until the heavy weight on his shoulders completely disappeared and a tiny smile slowly made its way on his face replacing the scowl he always had on when he was around Liam.

“You have a perfect smile, you should smile more.” Liam genuinely said making Zayn blush.

“Uh...thanks, I guess. And about that night,,,don’t- don’t worry about it.” Zayn said then furrowed his brow when Liam extended his arm towards him.

“So, can we start over?” He smiled, “Hi, I’m Liam.”

Zayn chuckled before he shook hands with him feeling how warm yet how calloused it was knowing it was from work and to him his hands were perfect, “Hi Liam, I’m Zayn.”

“Its so nice to meet you.” Liam smiled still holding onto his hand until Zayn let go.

They continued eating their food in a comfortable silence with the occasional conversation until it was time for Zayn to go back to work and for Liam to go home since it was still raining. They got up from the table and made their way outside where Zayn put the hood of his jacket over his head then turned to look at Liam as he smiled.

“I was wondering, do you want to go out sometime? Like out to eat or to the movies.” Liam scratched the back of his head nervously shuffling his feet around.

“Yeah!” Zayn exclaimed scolding himself seconds later for acting way over excited but relaxed when Liam smiled.

“Great! I guess I’ll call you and when you have free time we could do something.” Liam said already taking his phone out seeing Zayn doing the same.

They exchanged numbers then left the restaurant with smiles on their faces unable to stop for almost the whole day. When he got home that afternoon he called Louis to tell him what had happened and how Liam was such a gentleman making Louis smile glad that Zayn was happy and was about to go out with the one he liked.

~*~

A week later Louis made his way through the apartment making a face at the dirty dishes on the sink Harry was supposed to wash and when he opened the dishwasher he noticed last night’s dirty dishes still in there. Cursing a few times he finally managed to start it then walked to the laundry room already expecting the huge piles of dirty clothes he had to wash. He rolled his eyes when he found Harry’s clothes mixed with his own wondering when had they started sharing a hamper and started separating them by color knowing Harry would never get around to wash his own clothes unless he absolutely had to which annoyed Louis to no end.

It was a saturday afternoon and Louis had just gotten back from visiting his mum while Harry was who knows where with who knows who. While he separated the clothes he couldn’t help but wonder who Harry was with almost throwing his clothes away in the trash or burning them at the thought of Harry with Trevor. He expected him to be faithful after all.

He searched through the pockets of their jeans furrowing his brow when he felt a piece of paper on one of Harry’s jeans and when he pulled it out he narrowed his eyes. It was a piece of paper with call me, a name and a phone number written on it with a bunch of hearts surrounding it and after staring at it for what felt like an eternity he finally pocketed it in the back pocket of his jeans.

He had just started the first load of laundry when he heard the door opening then Harry’s footsteps followed by him shouting his name. He ignored him as he continued separating the clothes until Harry found him seeing he was only wearing basketball shorts, a tank top and an old zip up hoodie. His hair looked damp with sweat and his cheeks were a bit rosy from the exertion figuring out he must’ve been working out since he liked to do so during the weekends.

“There you are! Have you seen my basketball? I can’t find it and I promised the guys we were going to play.” Harry said then started taking the dirty clothes out of the hamper leaving them on the floor moving on to the next one.

“I haven’t seen it and could you at least put them back, I spent a long time separating them and if you’re not gonna do your own laundry then don’t make a mess.” Louis placed his hand on his hips.

“I was gonna do it later.” Harry shrugged putting the clothes back in the hamper.

“Sure you were, you didn’t even do the dishes and it was your turn. What? Gonna do those later too?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Later.” Harry said smiling when he found it then turned around intending to leave when Louis blocked the door, “I’ll do them later, right now the guys are waiting for me.”

“Oh really? Are you going to play with them or go meet with _Miranda_?” Louis pronounced her name with a venomous tone.

“What?” Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

“You heard me! Who the fuck is Miranda and why do you have her phone number?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know who Miranda is or what you’re going on about so I’m leaving. I’ll see you later.” Harry said carefully moving around Louis hearing his footsteps behind him as soon as he had started walking.

“I found a piece of paper with her name and phone number in the back pocket of your jeans. Don’t act like you don’t know shit! Who is she?” Louis yelled watching Harry stop by the door.

“I’m gay so stop acting like a jealous wife!” Harry shouted then opened the door slamming it shut after he had walked out leaving Louis standing there.

Louis stood there for a few minutes trying to control his anger and jealousy snapping out of his thoughts when he realized he shouldn't be feeling jealous at all but if he was being loyal then he at least expected Harry to do the same. He waited until the clothes were ready for the dryer and when he was done doing that he called Zayn then changed into clean clothes waiting for Zayn to text him that he was there.

“So let me get this straight.” Zayn slowly said trying to understand what was going on, “You think Harry’s cheating on you with some woman named Miranda? Isn’t Harry gay?”

“Yes he is gay and yes he’s cheating with that whore.” Louis rolled his eyes.

They had been driving around the city searching for Harry with no luck and at that point Louis was starting to get frustrated. He was starting to believe Harry really had lied to him getting angrier by the minute enough to call the whole marriage off and tell the truth until he heard Zayn clearing his throat.

“That doesn’t make any sense. He’s gay.” Zayn gave him an incredulous look.

“So? Just help me find him and the whore.” Louis said in disbelief.

“He said he was going to play basketball with his friends so why don’t you just call Liam or Niall and ask them?” Zayn asked, “In fact, I have Liam’s number so I’m gonna ca-”

“What? Louis scoffed, “And have them warn him that I’m looking for him? Hell no. I am going to catch him and then drag his ass all over London for doing this to me, I am his husband.”

“Louis...you guys aren’t even willingly married. If I remember correctly you agreed on helping him, you guys made a deal.”

“Yes but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let him _cheat_ on me! I deserve loyalty and respect and if he can’t give me that then I’m done.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest, being married could really turn someone into a son of a bitch.

“Over there!” Zayn shouted out of nowhere making Louis jump a bit in his seat looking everywhere while Zayn parked his car in front of a park with a basketball court.

“Where?” Louis asked.

“Basketball court.” Zayn pointed towards it where he could see a few people playing basketball.

He searched for Harry until he found him running behind a tall dark haired male trying to get the ball and couldn’t help but stare at his long and toned legs as well as his strong arms showing off his muscles and extensive collection of tattoos. For a fraction of a second he wondered if he would be able to hold him up against the wall while fucking him then erased those thoughts from his head. Harry had his hair up into the tiniest bun Louis had ever seen not knowing he was almost drooling until he felt Zayn wiping underneath his bottom lip with a kleenex.

“You’re drooling mate.” Zayn mocked him moving his arm out of the way just when Louis reached to smack it.

“No I wasn’t! Now, do you see anyone who looks like a Miranda?” Louis went back to looking around not seeing Zayn rolling his eyes.

“Louis,” Zayn sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, “You’re exaggerating, there’s no Miranda and Harry told you the truth.”

“You don’t know that.” Louis glared at him then looked back at Harry widening his eyes when he saw him looking right back at him as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, “Shit! Shit shit shit!”

“Uh. Louis, Harry’s coming.” Zayn said not knowing what to do seeing Louis literally trying to hide underneath the seat.

“Shit! Go! Go go go.” Louis shouted on the verge of a freak out but it was too late when Harry was already standing in front of the car door looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

“Harry! Babe, I- I didn’t know you were going to be here. What are you doing here?” Louis sat up straight giving him the most innocent smile he could muster up.

“I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing here?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest noticing Zayn, “Hello Zayn.”

“Hi.” Zayn smiled giving him an awkward wave.

“We were just driving around and now we’re leaving. Right Zayn? Lets go.” Louis said, “I’ll see you at home.”

Harry was just about to say something when they heard Liam calling for him seeing him making his way over to them smiling when he saw Zayn. He waved then motioned for Zayn to join him which he happily did leaving Louis and Harry alone as the others kept shouting for Harry to go back.

“I asked you a question Louis. What are you doing here?” Harry insisted.

“I already told you. Zayn and I were driving around and ta da, here we are.” Louis gave him a sheepish smile getting out of the car when he saw Zayn sitting next to Liam on a bench.

“You know, you could at least trust me a little.” Harry shook his head then started walking back to the basketball court leaving Louis standing alone.

“What was I supposed to do when I found a piece of paper with a name and phone number in the back pocket of your jeans. Some Miranda telling you to call her! I expect you to be loyal.” Louis placed his hands on his hips making Harry stop in his tracks then turn around.

“And I am! Miranda is this woman who doesn’t get that I’m gay. I don’t give a fuck about her.” Harry said walking back to him until he was standing in front of him, “You are my husband and I respect you, I’m loyal to you. You’re doing so much for me and I am so thankful. I’m not gonna fuck it up, you deserve the best.” Harry said taking Louis by surprise.

“Harry! Is this the husband you talked about?” Someone said walking up to them standing right in front of them.

“Uh, yeah. Louis this is Nick, Nick this is Louis.” Harry introduced them wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist bringing him closer to him to the point where Louis was pressed up against him.

“Nice to meet you.” Nick smiled lifting his arm up to shake hands with Louis.

“Nice to meet you too.” Louis smiled shaking his hand.

“Let us introduce you to the rest of the guys.” Nick said walking back to the rest with Louis and Harry following.

Louis was introduced to the rest of Harry’s friends which consisted of Liam, Niall, Nick and a two other guys named Austin and Brett. They welcomed both Zayn and Louis into the group with open arms and in the end both Louis and Zayn ended up staying there watching them play until it started getting dark. During a break Louis had blushed a deep shade of red when Harry had kissed him in front of everybody until they were out of breath while the rest made a few comments making Louis blush even harder.

He ended up going back home with Harry and throughout the ride he couldn’t stop feeling that tingling sensation on his lips and when they got home he smiled when Harry told him to shower while he cleaned up the kitchen. They spent the rest of the night doing laundry and cleaning up their apartment going to bed really late falling asleep as soon as their heads had hit the pillows.

~*~

Two weeks later they were already in the early days of december and much to Louis’ annoyance the weather only kept getting colder forcing him to wear multiple layers of clothing getting worried over Harry working out in the cold. He only got more worried when Harry came back one afternoon literally shaking and by midnight he was running a fever.

“I brought you chicken soup and medicine for your cold.” Louis said walking into their bedroom where Harry was laying down buried in blankets.

“You’re gonna get sick too.” Harry groaned and seconds later started coughing and shaking as he did so.

Louis quickly ran to him giving him a water bottle and a few pills helping him sit up and when Harry was done taking them he let him lay back down on his back propped up by a few pillows. Without saying anything he gave him the chicken soup staying there until he finished it.

“Did you made it? It was really good...like really really...good.” Harry muttered already drowsy from the strong pills Louis had given him after Anne had recommended them when they had been on the phone.

Once Harry was asleep Louis smiled taking the empty bowl from him putting it on the nightstand then fixed the blankets around him. Once they were all the way up to his neck he stopped and just watched him sleep not caring if it was creepy taking in his features then out of nowhere caressed his cheek with his thumb freezing when he realized what he was doing.

He was quick to pick up the bowl and get out of there and as soon as he was in the kitchen he rinsed it off and put it in the dishwasher and when he was done he leaned against the countertop trying to get that image out of his head. He couldn’t fall for Harry when it was clear that in nine more months or so they were going to get a divorce and go their separate ways. If only they had met under different circumstances then everything would be different.

He thought Harry was a jerk but in the three months that they had spent together he had learned that Harry was the complete opposite of that. He looked like a jerk but in reality Harry was the sweetest man he had ever met and a complete opposite of Collin. Harry respected his opinion and often asked for it while Collin use to almost never let him talk much less let him give his opinion on something. Harry couldn’t care less if Louis decided to redecorate the whole apartment while Collin use to always throw a fit whenever he so much moved something. Now Louis knew he was going to marry the wrong person but lucky for him he had gotten out of that relationship on time.

And now even if it was only temporary and they were only faking, he had the perfect husband and the perfect in laws who treated him with respect and had accepted him as part of their family without hesitation. While he was grateful he still felt guilty for lying to them, for lying to Des who had taken to calling him son and was proud of Harry for his hard work and for marrying someone like him. He couldn’t help but smile whenever Harry would smile after Des would praise him and why wouldn’t he smile when Harry looked like a kid before christmas.

He felt bad for lying to Anne when she loved him like a son and wanted nothing more than to have mini Harry’s and mini Louis’ running around the house when that was something Louis could never give her. It hurt to lie to Gemma when she trusted him with her life enough to let him take her out in the busy streets of London knowing she was safe with him.

He protected her with his life and her family, even Christian who was so protective of her, trusted him that he would never let anything bad happen to her. He was already so in love with her kids who he considered his nephews and niece and who they already called him uncle Lou knowing he was going to miss them once he was gone.

He didn't know he had started crying until his vision went blurry and soon the tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was quick to wipe them away hating how emotional he would get just by thinking about it or sad things in general when that had never happened to him before.

He was still deep in his thoughts when he noticed Harry stumbling out of their bedroom trying to get to the bathroom and without thinking he hurried over to help him get there. He waited outside until he was done then helped him back to bed feeling awful that he couldn’t even move around and once he was back in bed he quickly closed his eyes.

“Stay…”

Louis stopped by the door as soon as he had heard Harry’s voice asking him to stay getting in next to him when Harry once again called for him. Once he was under the covers and next to him he felt Harry’s arms wrapping around him feeling comfortable almost as if that was how it was supposed to be, almost as if that’s where he was supposed to be, where he belonged. He placed his hand on top of Harry’s and without giving it much thought he fell asleep fighting the urge to get up and sleep on the couch, fighting the urge to stop blurring the lines between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Harry was good as new all thanks to Louis and to thank him he had gotten him a bouquet of roses surprising him one friday afternoon. He would never forget the way that Louis’ face had lit up as soon as he had seen him walking in carrying them in his arms. He hadn’t noticed Jay, Gemma and his mum were there until he heard them squealing while Gemma kept asking what was going on. Anne was quick to tell her and soon Gemma had joined in, a few minutes later they were alone after they had decided to leave wanting them to have their alone time.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to bring me anything.” Louis said as he filled a flower vase with water thinking how Collin never bothered even when they first started dating.

“I wanted to and it’s the least I could do.” Harry smiled.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled again leaving Harry completely breathless at the sight of his blue eyes, adorable tiny button nose and his pink lips he wanted to kiss, at least a peck would be enough.

“Do you want to go out? Like dinner?” Harry found himself asking without thinking it through first.

“Uh...sure. Yeah, why not.” Louis hesitated then agreed not really knowing why.

“Great!” Harry said then walked to their bedroom to change with Louis staying behind trying to arrange the flowers making Harry smile at how focused he was.

They finally left the apartment almost half an hour later when Louis had taken his time to find the perfect spot to put the flowers. Harry drove them to a small yet cozy and well decorated Italian restaurant that Louis quickly fell in love with thanking Harry as soon as he had sat down then waited for him to sit in front of him before picking up the menu the hostess had left behind.

“It smells great.” Louis commented as he looked through the menu trying to find something he would like.

“And the food is delicious, I always come here when I’m feeling like eating Italian food.” Harry responded already knowing what he was going to order then grabbed a piece of garlic bread offering the basket to Louis who smiled as he grabbed one.

“I’ve never heard of this restaurant before.” Louis took his eyes off of the menu as soon as he was sure of what he wanted then looked around noticing more people coming in taking a bite out of the garlic bread.

“Hello, my name is Rosalie, I’ll be your server tonight. Would you like to order now or do you need more time?”

A pretty dark skinned girl with the biggest brown eyes Louis had ever seen asked them as she looked between them with a smile and a notepad in her hands.

Harry ended up ordering lemon rosemary chicken while Louis ordered the spicy romano chicken just wanting something spicy then waited for their food while making conversation about their day. For some reason they ended up talking about Zayn and Liam and how they had been spending all of their free time together then started talking about Niall and his obsession with Derby County.

“I swear that’s all he talks about when he eats lunch with us but it makes him happy so of course I like to talk about it too even if I don’t like it that much.” Harry finished seeing Louis resting his chin on his palm looking at him with bright blue eyes.

“How long have you known them? I never got the chance to ask before.” Louis asked pausing when Rosalie placed their plates in front of them then left after asking them if they needed something else.

“Since I was five. I met them during recess at school, Niall had just moved here from Ireland and Liam moved from Wolverhampton when he was a year old.” Harry said getting ready to start eating.

“So you were born here in London?” Louis continued asking wanting to know everything about him.

“No, I was born in Cheshire but my parents moved here when I was a month old and we’ve been here since then. Were you born here in London?”

“Doncaster. We moved here when dad left-” Louis cut himself off then continued when Harry gave him a reassuring smile, “We moved here when my dad left, I was fifteen and I learned to call London my home.”

“London is pretty cool.” Harry said trying to steer the conversation away from that topic then smiled as soon as Louis did.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed.

After that Louis went back to eating his spicy food like it was nothing while Harry enjoyed his own not saying anything because if Louis liked it that way then who the hell was he to call him out on it. He wanted Louis to be happy, he wanted to make him happy. He suddenly stopped eating thinking how he didn’t use to give a fuck before whether he was making someone happy then continued eating trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

When they finished they were already too full to eat dessert and after Harry paid refusing to let Louis pay half of it, they made their way outside where a few people were standing. Louis had a smile on his face as Harry talked about when he got deported from Mexico adding even more details than the first time but quickly lost it when he saw him standing a few feet away from them then out of instinct grabbed Harry’s hand with his own.

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked noticing how tense he was.

“Yeah. C- Can we go? Now?” Louis quickly said looking ahead then at Harry who seemed to understand as soon as he saw a man with dark hair and brown eyes making his way to them.

“Sure, lets go.” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist walking them to the car giving the man a look that clearly told him to stay away from them.

Harry didn’t say anything on their way back understanding that just like there were things he didn’t like to talk about, Louis didn’t want to talk about him when he already knew who he was. He shook his head wondering why had he thrown away everything he had with Louis when Louis was perfect in any way shape or form.

“That was Collin...my ex fiance.” Louis finally said looking at Harry who only nodded and after that didn’t say anything.

When they got home Louis went to bed as soon as he had taken a shower quickly falling asleep and when he woke up again it was already morning and Harry was nowhere to be seen making him frown. He yawned then rubbed his eyes with his small hands before he got up to the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when he heard music coming from somewhere and when he opened the door a few minutes later his mouth watered at the smell of bacon.

He followed the scent until he was standing on the kitchen doorway and a smile quickly made its way onto his face when he saw Harry standing in front of the stove only wearing old SpongeBob pajama bottoms shaking his hips as he danced and sang along to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.

He stayed there wanting to laugh when Harry used the plastic tongs as a microphone pouring his heart out into the song doing a shimmy before he turned the bacon so the other side could cook. He was still singing when he noticed Louis standing by the door and instead of getting embarrassed he only grinned putting the utensil down and shimmied his way to him grabbing one of his hands to pull him forward.

“Harry!” Louis laughed when Harry danced around him while singing then grabbed both of his hands moving them around while shaking his tiny perky bum.

“Dance with me!” Harry said wiggling his brows until Louis sighed and started dancing along with him, “When the working day is gone, when the working day is done, Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun.”

When the song ended they ended up way too close when Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and before Louis could react Harry was already leaning in. He only felt Harry’s lips barely brushing against his own when they heard a sizzling sound then the smell of something burning and just like that Harry was gone leaving him standing there too stunned to even move.

“Shit! My bacon!” Harry shouted trying to salvage it but was too late when it was already way too crispy for his taste and black in some parts.

“There’s still some more in the freezer, I went grocery shopping the other day.” Louis rushed to the fridge as soon as he had reacted then opened it taking out the frozen bacon.

“But this one was almost ready.” Harry pouted down at the burnt bacon poking it with the tongs.

“I know but we can cook more. Come on, I’ll help you.” Louis said grabbing another pan.

They got to work together while listening to music and soon enough they had a full breakfast then after setting the table they sat down to eat complimenting each other, something that Collin never did for Louis. He took a bite from his bacon then observed Harry tilting his head to the left then a small smile made its way onto his face when he saw him slowly nibbling on it.

He couldn’t help but compare him to a cute bunny when he had his hair up into the tiniest and cutest bun he had ever seen. He was still watching him when Harry suddenly stop nibbling on it then looked at him with a smirk making Louis get ready for whatever he had to say.

“Lou?” Harry said in between giggles.

“What?” Louis said bracing himself for it.

“Why do chicken coops only have two doors?” Harry finally said after he had managed to stop giggling long enough to be able to talk.

“Um...I don’t know. Why?”

“Because if they had four, they would be chicken sedans!”

And the moment Louis burst out laughing at such a bad joke that made Harry, Harry, he knew he was fucked. He held onto his sides trying to stop laughing until he ran out of air and had to cool himself off. When he finally managed to stop laughing Harry looked so damn proud of himself he couldn’t stop smiling the whole entire time.

“You’re actually the first one to laugh, everybody else just roll their eyes and walk away.” Harry shrugged picking up a piece of bacon.

“I’m sorry but...it was so bad, it was actually pretty good.” Louis said.

“It made you laugh.” Harry once again shrugged it off as he smiled.

They fell into a comfortable silence and when they finished their breakfast they picked up and cleaned the kitchen having learned the bad way that it was best to clean everything up right away.

“What are you doing today?” Louis asked after they had finished cleaning the kitchen.

“I think I’m gonna stay in and watch a few movies. What are you doing today?”

“Gonna go see my mum. I guess I’ll see you later.” Louis said before going to the bedroom to grab clean clothes to take a shower.

“When are we gonna set up a Christmas tree? Christmas is like two weeks away.” Harry said as soon as Louis walked into the living room freshly showered and ready to leave.

“You want to? We could put it up tomorrow. Do you have one?” Louis asked surprised that Harry wanted to put it up.

“We should buy everything new.” Harry said then furrowed his brow before looking at Louis, “When’s your birthday?”

“December twenty fourth. Yours?” Louis asked.

“Almost a christmas baby!” Harry exclaimed, “Mine is february first. We are so gonna do something for your birthday.”

“You don’t have to, I really don’t like celebrating it.” Louis looked down at his shoes.

“Nonsense, we are gonna celebrate it big this year.” Harry smiled.

“Okay then.” Louis happily sighed then left after telling Harry he was going to bring dinner.

~*~

“How have you been doing, sweetheart?” Jay asked kissing Louis’ cheek giving him a long hug as soon as her son had walked through the door.

“Good! Actually...better than I have ever been.” Louis said returning the hug, “I don’t know but...now I know I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life by marrying him. We’re nothing alike and he just wasn’t right for me.”

“I never really liked him, I’m sorry to tell you this but I’m glad you didn’t marry him. I’m sorry that things ended the way they did.” Jay said walking with him to the kitchen sitting down around the kitchen table where she had tea ready for both of them.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I’m happy now.” Louis shrugged and after a few minutes gave his mum a questioning look when she smiled at him giving him a knowing look, “What?”

“You look happier, you’re always smiling and you have this shine in your eyes. Its hard to miss it when you’re around Harry.” Jay said handing him a cup of tea.

“Harry and I are friends, we get along really well and that makes it easy to live together. It’s like back in college, like having a roommate.” Louis explained.

“A roommate...I see.” Jay said, “A roommate whom you’re married to. You say you’re just helping him out but if there’s nothing there then you’re taking it too seriously. You guys do everything in sync, like you developed a system that makes you depend on each other.”

“We’re just friends, there’s nothing going on.” Louis quickly said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Lou…” Jay insisted.

“And there will never be something, look what happened last time and the one before Collin. Its like I have a thing for cheaters, Elliot at least had the decency to break up with me before telling me he had been seeing that guy when he skipped town with him...but Collin. Now it makes sense why he would always leave early and make me work later than usual. Who knows how many people he cheated with.” Louis said feeling his eyes stinging with tears caused not from pain but from anger.

“You’re afraid.” Jay simply stated.

“What?” Louis looked at her with a surprised expression.

“You’re afraid of falling for him, you don’t want to fall in love with him because you’re afraid he’s going to turn out like them.” Jay gave him a sad look.

“No, I’m just done with relationships and I am never going to fall in love ever again. I am done. How are the girls?” Louis changed the subject hoping she would drop it and sighed in relief when she did.

“Great, they’re out with a few friends and can’t wait for christmas break. Anne wants us to spend it together so we can also celebrate your birthday and I already said yes.” Jay happily informed him.

“Yeah! I don’t see why not plus Harry wants to celebrate my birthday too. First time in eleven years…” Louis trailed off.

“I know you’re still hurting love and you have every right to but, I’m sorry but he’s not worth it. I know you were so close to him and…”

“You’re right, it doesn’t matter anymore. I wasn’t even biologically his so there was nothing stopping him when it came to me but my sisters...they are biologically his. He might’ve lost the right to be called dad but they’re still his daughters.” Louis looked down at his lap.

“You know that to him you are his son no matter what. He raised you as his own and what happened was between me and him, you had nothing to do with it.” Jay gave him a stern look that had him nodding right away.

They spent the rest of the day talking about anything just wanting to spend time together and by the time it was time for him to go he stopped by a restaurant to get something to eat after getting a text from Harry asking him if he was okay with having Niall over for dinner. Louis quickly replied with a yes as he smiled at the thought that Harry had taken his time to ask him not wanting to take him by surprise or upset him.

When he got home Harry and Niall were sprawled on the couch playing video games sometimes shouting at the screen then furrowed his brow when he saw a baby sleeping in Harry’s arms. He tilted his head to the left finding it completely adorable at the way he held the child careful not to drop him while playing.

“Oh hey Lou, didn’t notice when you walked in.” Harry smiled.

“I just got home. Hello Niall, nice to see you again.” Louis smiled still holding onto the bags.

“Hi, so great to see you too! Thanks for letting me stay over for dinner, I am starving.” Niall gave him a warm smile.

“Whose baby is that? Is he yours, Niall?” Louis asked putting the bags on top of the coffee table then slowly made his way to Harry kneeling down next to him to get a better look of the sleeping child dressed in a tiny blue and white striped onesie wearing a tiny blue beanie on his little head and white socks on his tiny little feet.

“Nah, he’s my older brother’s. He and his wife are out having dinner and I offered to babysit little Theo. Say hi buddy.” Niall cooed at him while Harry waved his tiny hand around just as he opened his eyes.

“And I am holding him ‘cause Niall here can’t hold a child right.” Harry said.

“That was one time Harry! I tried therefore you have no right to judge me.” Niall quickly defended himself making Louis chuckle.

“How old is this cutie?” Louis asked grabbing his tiny hand smiling when Theo wrapped it around his index finger and yawned.

“He’s four months old today.” Niall said then sighed, “He’s growing up too fast, I remember when he was a newborn, so tiny and wrinkly. Seven pounds of cuteness.”

“Oh come on Niall!” Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

“May I hold him?” Louis asked and smiled when Niall nodded then took the baby in his arms cradling him against his chest, “Hi baby, I’m Louis.”

“Oh look, he likes you!” Niall exclaimed when the baby fell asleep again getting comfortable in Louis’ arms.

“Do you want me to put him on the bed?” Louis asked.

“I have his car seat right here, he can sleep there.” Niall said then got up to get it from where it had been resting by the tv stand.

“Dinner’s gonna get cold.” Louis said watching Harry grabbing the bags before Niall could as he gently set Theo in his car seat then covered him with his soft baby blanket before bringing it to the dining table with him not wanting to leave him alone then set it on top of a chair next to him.

He spent the rest of dinner glancing at the baby barely making conversation with them and as soon as they were finished he quickly picked up his trash then headed towards the now awake baby. He picked him up wrapping the blanket around him and sat down on the recliner with him against his chest while Harry and Niall continued playing.

"Oh, I think someone went poo poo." Louis softly chuckled rubbing the baby's back.

"Here," Niall paused the game then grabbed a bag getting ready to get up, "I'm gonna go change him, he'll probably want to eat soon."

Louis let him take the baby then focused on replying to a few text messages from his sisters then put it away as soon as Niall was back and for some unknown reason held his arms up for the baby. He smiled as soon as Niall gave him to him never hesitating then went back to make a bottle.

“Do you mind if I feed him...that way you can continue playing.” Louis grabbed one of the baby’s hands seeing Harry staring at him from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t mind.” Niall shrugged and as soon as the bottle was ready he handed it over to Louis who was quick to start feeding the baby.

He was too focused on making sure he was comfortable as he ate that he didn’t notice Harry staring at him until Niall shouted in victory mocking Harry as he did so. He felt his cheeks heating up a bit squirming a little until Harry focused once again on the game. He lowly hummed a lullaby until the baby finished the whole bottle squirming until Louis started patting his back and soon heard a tiny burp that made him smile.

“You’re really great with babies, Louis.” Niall commented out of nowhere getting Louis’ attention who had been focused solely on the child.

“I used to help my mum with my sisters so I learned quite a few things.” Louis said bringing his legs up close to his chest then placed the baby against the top of his thighs so he was facing him.

“I had to learn too so I could babysit.” Niall proudly told him, “And so did Harry when he used to help Gemma with the kids.”

“You both babysit a lot?” Louis asked them.

“Sometimes.” Both Harry and Niall said before they started a new round.

Louis happily went back to playing with the baby and a few minutes later had him a laughing mess as he blew raspberries on his chubby cheeks while Harry watched him with a fond smile.

Niall ended up staying until ten then left leaving a pouty Louis behind who almost refused to give the baby up but did so understanding that he had to go back to his parents. He ended up falling asleep on the recliner and woke up in bed the following morning to see Harry asleep with his mouth wide open. He closed it up then went back to sleep feeling exhausted waking up three hours later. He stayed in bed looking up at the ceiling until Harry walked in fully dressed and sat down at the foot of the bed to put his shoes on.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked wincing at how raspy his voice sounded.

“I was gonna go get us something to eat then I was thinking maybe we could go and buy all the christmas stuff and decorate later today.” Harry said then turned around to look at Louis raising an eyebrow.

“Okay. I’ll get ready while you go get the food.” Louis lazily said feeling his eyelids getting heavy again.

As soon as Harry was gone Louis got up to take a shower feeling more awake after he was done and just when he was done getting ready, Harry walked in holding two McDonald’s bags. Louis was quick to reach for one of the bags taking out pancakes then sat down to eat them not even waiting for Harry like he usually did.

“I’m so hungry, so so hungry I could eat a whole cow.” Louis said with his mouth full of food.

“Well...good thing I got extra pancakes!” Harry happily exclaimed giving Louis a second plate laughing when he made grabby hands at it.

“You are amazing!” Louis happily said hugging the plate close to his chest then set it back down on the table where he proceeded to soak them in syrup.

When they were finished they made their way to a shopping center only intending to get a new christmas tree and a few decorations but instead ended up getting a whole lot more. After seeing the natural christmas tree, Harry had been dead set on buying it until Louis gave in and let him get it not wanting to think about all the pine needles he was gonna have to pick up. They set up a delivery time then continued with their shopping and soon the cart was full of ornaments and lights after an argument on which ones they should get.

“We still have to shop for presents. I have to ask Gemma what she’s getting the kids so I don’t give them the same thing.” Louis said as he followed Harry to the check out line bumping into him when Harry bump into someone else.

“I am so-” Harry started.

“Watch where you’re going!” A familiar voice snapped making both Louis and Harry roll their eyes.

“Excuse you.” Harry retorted then wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist pushing him in front of him putting his arms on each of his sides then started walking again with Louis pushing the cart just wanting to get away from him after recognizing him.

“Louis.” Collin said seeing the way Louis was letting him touch him, one hand on his hip and the other on top of his hand where it was resting on the handle seeing their wedding bands.

“Babe, let’s go.” Louis said not even bothering to look at him then started walking as soon as Harry did.

“Louis please, we need to talk.” Collin insisted going after them stopping when they stopped and Louis’ new husband turned around.

“You fucked up and lost him now leave him alone. He’s my husband and I don’t want you near him, don’t even think about him.” Harry gave him a threatening look and with that turned around quickly getting out of there.

They paid for their stuff as fast as they could then drove home not saying anything until they got there and busied themselves with making space for the tree and just as they were finished there was a knock on the door. Harry stayed back letting Louis instruct the delivery guys on where to put it and when they were done he tipped them thanking them before they left.

“Okay, so now after that hideous incident let's get to decorating. I want this house to look amazing.” Louis said looking around with an excited expression on his face.

“Lou, are you okay?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“I am okay, Collin means nothing now...he’s in the past.” Louis shrugged.

“But-”

“Leave it Harry! I already told you it’s all in the past and I don’t want to talk about it anymore, believe it or not I’m over him. He’s not who I thought he was so just leave it.” Louis gave him a stern look that had Harry nodding not wanting to upset him. That was the least thing he wanted to do.

Instead he just focused on getting everything ready and trying to get into the holidays once again after seven years of not giving a fuck about them. To help him do so all he had to do was look at Louis’ excited face as he wrapped the white twinkly lights around the tree then the ornaments where he gladly helped him.

A few hours later they were still trying to finish and when they finally did they only stood in front of the tree for a few minutes admiring their hard work.

“Looks great.” Harry commented.

“Yup! Now all we have left to do is the christmas shopping.” Louis nodded hearing Harry groaning.

“I don’t want to. Can we just like...I don’t know, give them money.” Harry looked at Louis with tired droopy eyes.

“No, we’re giving them real and nicely wrapped christmas presents.” Louis narrowed his eyes at him seeing him dropping on the couch.

“Whatever you say babe.” Harry smirked yelping in surprise when the couch pillow hit him on the face then heard Louis laughing.

He found himself loving the way it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Chapter 8

A week later and just a week before christmas, Louis found himself going from place to place trying to find christmas presents for everybody having decided with Harry that they would be giving them presents to each of them from both of them except their parents. That meant double the presents for their parents and just one for the rest yet there was that tiny voice in the back of Louis’ head that maybe they should just each get them separate presents. When he was done he had forced Harry to help him wrap them ignoring his complaints and when they were done Harry had fallen asleep in between mountains of wrapping paper he had wasted when he kept cutting it too short.

Des had decided that year to give everybody a full week off so they could spend christmas together surprising everybody when he had never done that before. Harry had used those days to sleep much to Louis’ relief when three months of celibacy were starting to affect him. While Harry slept like a baby he would use that time to have a quick wank in the bathroom but as the days passed by it wasn’t enough needing more than that.

He had even taken to looking up sex toys online when he was sure Harry wouldn’t catch him but everytime he was about to click buy, he would chicken out and close the tab before deleting his history blushing a deep red. He wanted so bad to ask Harry to reconsider their agreement of no sex but resisted not wanting to blur the lines between them since they were friends and he didn’t want to ruin what they had.

It started getting unbearable until he started fingering himself while showering finding some relief but it wasn’t enough when his dainty fingers wouldn’t quite reach where he wanted them to reach always getting off to the thought of Harry’s fingers deep inside of him.

On his birthday he was woken up by Harry who as soon as he had opened his eyes started singing the happy birthday song to him holding a cupcake with a single candle on it. When Harry was done he watched with a tiny smile how Louis was still trying to wake up then slowly sat up blowing out the candle.

“I don’t know how old you are now but happy birthday, Lou.” Harry said taking a seat next to him on the bed.

“Twenty six, pretty old if I’m honest.” Louis shrugged wearing a tiny smile then stretched noticing Harry was wearing nothing but black briefs making his groin feel a little tight.

“Happy twenty sixth birthday! I’ll be twenty six next year too.” Harry said handing him the cupcake so he could eat it.

“Thank you, this was such a great surprise to wake up to so thank you.” Louis said quickly grabbing a pillow to put it on his lap to hide his little problem and to use as a makeshift table to put his cupcake on and eat it.

“No problem! I’m gonna go take a shower, mum wants us there early and it's almost noon.” Harry said then got up walking out of the bedroom scratching on his left side near his belly button as he did so.

As soon as Harry was gone Louis willed himself to think about other gross things until his problem went away then ate his cupcake as slow as he could glad that Harry had gotten him a vanilla one. When he was done he got up and did the bed getting a call from Zayn wishing him a happy birthday since he was with his family then calls from Liam and Niall surprising him a bit but appreciated it anyway.

When Harry got out of the shower he went straight in since it was getting late and by the time he was done after a quick wank he got out to get ready. They ended up leaving almost at four when they took their time to tidy up the house a bit. They had to go back and forth a few times to get all of the presents in Harry’s car since he would be driving there and when they got to Anne’s house everybody was already there.

“ ‘Ncle Lou!” Melissa shouted as soon as she had seen Louis walking into the house.

She dropped her baby doll to lift her arms up into the air wanting Louis to pick her up wrapping them around his neck as soon as Louis had done so. Mason and Chase ran to Harry jumping up and down in excitement seeing all the christmas presents he was holding then followed him to the christmas tree that already had a lot underneath.

“Look at you princess! You look gorgeous.” Louis said loving the tiny red and white dress she was wearing.

“Sweetheart, so glad you could make it! Happy birthday!” Anne smiled reaching to hug him followed by his mother.

“Happy birthday love, you look as handsome as ever.” Jay smiled hugging him after Anne let go.

“Thank you! You both look gorgeous.” Louis complimented them earning thankful smiles, “Where’s the rest?”

“Des and Christian are out buying wine and Gemma is in the kitchen with the girls.” Jay answered.

“I’m gonna go see them.” Louis said and was about to start walking there when Anne stopped him.

“She’s a bit upset...she accidentally broke the wine bottles and hurt her hand, just letting you know.” Anne said seeing Louis nodding.

Louis gave Melissa to Anne after kissing her cheek then quickly made his way to the kitchen seeing Gemma sitting on a barstool surrounded by his sisters still sniffling a bit. Lottie had her hand on her shoulder while Fizz rubbed her back and the twins were trying to cheer her up.

“Gemma.” Louis softly said earning her attention.

“Lou.” Gemma sniffled.

“We’re gonna go with the kids. Gemma, Louis’ gonna stay here.” Lottie said and soon they were gone leaving Louis and Gemma alone.

Louis made his way to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder letting her rest her head on his shoulder never noticing Harry who had stopped as soon as he had seen she was crying. He hid trying to see what was going on and after Chase had told him about his mummy breaking a bottle and felt his chest painfully constricting and the tears stinging his eyes as soon as he heard when she started crying.

“I’m so useless.” Gemma cried, her cries getting a bit louder when he felt Louis’ arms around her.

“You are not useless Gemm, it was an accident.” Louis hugged her feeling himself choking up a bit feeling a lump in his throat just wanting her to see her smiling again

“I am, I can’t even take care of my own kids and sometimes I don’t know why Christian even married me...why is he still with me when I’m a burden. What did he see in me when I’m nothing but trouble.”

“He loves you and you’re not a burden!” Louis fiercely said wanting her to understand, “He loves you so so much.”

“I love him too.” Gemma sniffled then smiled a little. “We love each other as much as I’m sure you and Harry love each other.”

Louis felt the words getting stuck in his throat then sighed in relief when Harry walked in wearing a blank expression that had him furrowing his brow.

“Gemma, could I talk to you?” Harry asked smiling a little when she nodded.

“I’m gonna go see if mum and Anne need help with something.” Louis said then left leaving them alone.

When he got to the living room he sat down on the couch next to Anne and his mum who were exchanging recipes while his sisters entertained the kids. He sighed wishing all he had in that moment was real, wishing none of it was a lie then wondered what it would feel like if it really was real.

When Des and Christian arrived each holding a bag, Harry and Gemma walked out of the kitchen and he couldn’t help but notice the way they were holding onto each other and their noses were a bit red. He never mentioned it when Harry decided to take the kids outside to play leaving the rest inside to get everything ready.

By the time it was time for dinner it was filled with loud chattering and laughs making it the best of Louis’ birthdays so far. The best part was when Harry made a toast in honor of Louis’ birthday making him blush a deep red getting teased by their mothers.

“So...to Louis!” Harry finished lifting up his glass of wine then sipped on it seeing Louis doing the same.

“Time for the cake!” Anne said then made her way to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with the biggest cake Louis had ever seen setting it down on the table in front of Louis.

“Anne!” Louis exclaimed completely touched, “ You didn’t, you didn’t have to.”

“Your mum did as much as I did, sweetheart.” Anne shrugged.

“Thank you!” Louis smiled.

Harry wrapped his arm around his waist as they sang happy birthday to him and when they were done he blew out the candles getting hugs and many happy birthdays as well as a few presents. They ended up staying there until midnight and wishing each other a merry christmas they finally left getting home already exhausted from the long day taking the christmas presents that their families had given them after opening them there.

The following morning Louis woke up horny as hell and as slow as he could and careful not to wake Harry up he made his way to the bathroom locking himself in there. He walked back and forth not really knowing what to do then stopped in front of the sink opening the drawers trying to find some lube but ended up finding condoms on the very back in the one that belonged to Harry on his side. The box was halfway finished and after checking the expiration date he found them still good to use, he then put them back and continued searching until he found a small bottle of lube.

He glanced at the door and trying to ignore his embarrassment he lowered his pajama bottoms wrapping his hand around his cock stroking a few times. After a few seconds he poured some lube on his hand and once again started stroking himself until he was fully hard just wanting to be filled up. He pondered for a few seconds until he decided to fuck it and after pouring lube on his fingers he reached behind his back and slowly inserted a finger inside of him letting out a small gasp. He pumped it in and out for a few minutes then added a second finger while stroking himself yet it wasn’t enough for him.

When he was finally three fingers in his thoughts drifted to Harry remembering that night he had fucked him so so good right on the floor like nobody, which had just been Collin, had ever done before. The thought of Harry fucking him was enough to make him stroke himself faster making him cum chanting Harry’s name over and over fighting the urge to go back to their bedroom and fuck himself on his cock since he was still asleep. He carefully removed his fingers out of his ass then cleaned himself up before washing his hands then his face brushing his teeth after, he then put the lube back in Harry’s drawer hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Lou? You in there?”

Louis startled when he heard Harry knocking on the door then his voice as he frantically tried to make everything and himself look normal. He was still a bit sweaty cursing when he dropped the mouthwash on the floor quickly bending down to pick it up feeling himself still a bit stretched out.

“I’m here! I was...I was peeing.” Louis answered wincing when his voice sounded a bit high.

“Okay, I’m gonna go make breakfast then we can open the presents.” Harry said referring to the present they had gotten for each other.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis said.

When Louis walked out of the bathroom Harry was already in the kitchen making pancakes only wearing his old SpongeBob pajamas low on his hips once again arousing Louis who tried to hide it. He helped him by taking the plates and cups out then the orange juice pouring it into the cups. He set them down on the bar waiting for Harry to be finished and after he was done, he set a plate full of sunny side up eggs and bacon then sat down to eat in complete silence.

Louis found himself eating more than Harry but could care less knowing Harry didn’t give a fuck about how much he ate unlike Collin who used to comment on it. When they were finished Louis helped him clean up while Harry got his camera ready to take a few pictures and once Louis was done they made their way towards the christmas tree and sat down in front of it to open the present they had gotten for each other.

“Louis! You didn’t have to.” Harry gasped as soon as he had opened his present seeing it was a leather strap watch already so in love with it. Louis just had a great taste.

“You like it?” Louis nervously asked fiddling with his tiny fingers.

“I love it! Best present ever.” Harry happily said reaching to hug Louis without even thinking smiling when Louis wrapped his arms around him, “Now open yours.” Harry let go smiling as he did so and watched as Louis opened the present with his tiny hands.

“No way!” Louis gasped looking down at the present then back at Harry with watery eyes. “How did you...oh my god I love it! You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to get the whole entire collection.”

“Well now you can sit down and have a marathon.” Harry chuckled almost losing his balance when Louis threw himself at him and hugged him murmuring thank you’s.

“Get ready ‘cause Friends is all we’re gonna watch today.” Louis said still holding onto Harry then slowly let go after realizing he had been hugging him for far too long.

“Fine with me, I’m gonna go make the popcorn.” Harry got up and if Louis stared at his well defined back then no one had to know.

When Harry got back Louis was already on the couch with a blanket covering him and the first season of Friends ready on the tv, he let Harry sit next to him covering him with the blanket grabbing the bowl of popcorn putting it on his lap. They got through four episodes when Louis started feeling a bit uncomfortable and the fact that Harry was next to him literally pressed up against him wasn’t helping at all.

He tried to ignore it but when Harry leaned against him feeling his hot breath on his neck flashes of that night popped into his head feeling himself getting harder by the second. When the episode was over Harry sat up and stretched his arms up giving Louis a full view making him remember when Harry had held him up against him while fingering him. It was slowly killing him.

“I’m gonna go take a quick shower, be right back.” Harry said then got up heading to the bedroom to get his clothes leaving Louis alone.

Louis fought the urge to touch himself or go after Harry and beg him to fuck him but when he saw him walking out of their bedroom and into the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist all of that went out the window. He was a nervous mess as he made his way to the bathroom but also felt some sort of excitement deep in his tummy taking his clothes off until he was fully naked standing in front of the door hoping it wasn’t locked.

He twisted the doorknob letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when the door easily opened and slowly made his way in feeling the hot steam around his body and hearing Harry whistling a random tune. He got closer and closer trying not to think about getting rejected yet prepared himself in case it happened. He stopped right in front of the shower curtain barely making out Harry’s tall and slim figure then yanked it open hearing Harry letting out a girly scream followed by him trying to cover his body.

“Louis! Oh my god you scared me! What are you…” Harry trailed off as soon as he noticed Louis was completely naked and already half hard, he almost stopped breathing at the sight of Louis in front of him still as beautiful as ever. Just like he would always remember almost everyday.

He took a step back when Louis shamelessly got in the shower with him seeing his hair getting wet feeling his arms wrapping around his waist. He tried to push him away feeling confused as to what Louis was doing there fully naked completely forgetting about it when Louis rolled his hips against his own and when he looked down Louis kissed him pushing him against the wall.

He kissed back without hesitating feeling himself and Louis getting harder the more he rolled his hips then lost all control when Louis trailed kisses down the right side of his neck. He grabbed him by the back of his thighs and picked him up turning them around so Louis’ back was against the wall going back to kissing him until his eyes snapped open and was quick to put Louis down and take a step back.

“Wh- Why’d you stop?” Louis panted taking a step forward.

“Wha- What are we doing? I- I thought we- we aren’t supposed to do this.” Harry stammered trying to control himself but it was getting harder when Louis only kept getting closer.

Louis made his way to him and as soon as he was standing right in front of him tangled his fingers through Harry’s hair whispering on his ear, “Fuck it.”

Louis didn’t waste time to kiss him again pulling on his hair slowly walking backwards stopping when he felt the shower wall against his back and Harry spreading his legs open with his knee. He opened his eyes when Harry pulled away but soon Harry’s fingers were touching his lips quickly sucking on them understanding that that’s what he wanted him to do. He made sure to wet them enough stopping as soon as Harry took them out kissing him once again, he gasped when Harry’s finger traced around his rim before pushing it in all the way to the knuckle.

“Have you-” Harry started.

“Just- Just fuck me.” Louis interrupted squeaking when Harry once again picked him up and got out of the shower setting him on top of the counter making him hiss at the coldness.

He wrapped a hand around his cock while Harry rummaged through his drawer pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube, the same one Louis had used earlier that day. He watched Harry putting on the condom then lubing himself up as fast as he could and without warning pushed into him gripping his hips in a tight hold letting out a loud moan that had him blushing as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Harry trailed kisses from Louis’ stomach loving the small pudge then up to his chest wrapping his lips around one of his nipples feeling him pulling on his hair and soon he was pounding into him watching Louis’ head thrown back in ecstasy. He hid his face on the crook of Louis’ neck thrusting in and out of him feeling himself getting closer after three months of only using his right hand.

Nothing could compare to how tight Louis felt around him just like that very first time that he would never forget hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin, his groans and the soft uh’s coming from Louis whenever he pushed into him. He held onto his hips to keep him from moving tightening his grip on them feeling Louis pulling him closer to him tightening the hold he had around his waist with his legs.

“Harder!” Louis nearly shouted holding onto Harry’s forearms moaning when Harry found his prostate kissing Harry as soon as he lifted his head up wrapping his hand around the back of his neck.

It didn’t take them long and soon Louis was cumming when Harry wrapped a hand around his cock and seconds later Harry’s thrusts started getting sloppy until he was cumming into the condom never stopping until he finished. They stayed there only hearing their pants and the water until Harry pulled out getting rid of the condom quickly turning the water off. When he turned around Louis was still in the same position staring at him with his legs spread wide open and slowly a smirk made its way onto his face while Harry slowly made his way to him resting his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Fuck the no sex rule.” Louis said grabbing Harry by the back of his neck just wanting to feel his lips against his own again hearing Harry groaning in agreement..

They kissed for a while until Louis pulled back wanting to take a shower then ended up taking a shower together letting Harry fuck him against the wall never getting enough of him. By the time they were satiated they found themselves sitting on the couch watching the rest of the season of Friends tangled up in each other’s arms as if it was the most normal thing in the world for them to do. When they went to bed later that night Louis was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Harry stared up at the ceiling wondering what had gotten into Louis when he had decided to break a rule he had set himself.

He was still deep in thought wondering what it meant now when Louis walked in and without saying anything turned the light off and got under the covers facing him. Harry stayed quiet until Louis huffed in annoyance and moved a little closer to him resting his head on his pillow near his head.

“You’re thinking too much.” Louis finally said rubbing the skin in between Harry’s eyebrows with his index finger.

“What does it mean? You- We broke the rule so what does that mean?” Harry asked in confusion hoping for an answer yet he didn’t know what he wanted to hear.

“Three, almost four months without sex Harry. You said we could- we could help each other out so I was thinking to take you up on that offer.” Louis shrugged nervously waiting for Harry to say something.

“No strings attached?” Harry asked.

“What? No! You’re not allowed to fuck other people, just me.” Louis smacked his chest.

“So like...sort of like a friends with benefits relationship?”

“Isn’t that the same thing? I don’t know...I mean...we are married after all.” Louis shrugged, “Married couples have sex all the time.”

“Okay, got nothing to lose.” Harry shrugged then smirked as he slowly trailed his hand down Louis’ back playing with the hem of his pajama bottoms before pulling them down a bit.

“No, I’m sore...you’re fucking huge.” Louis pouted pushing his hand away smiling when Harry laughed.

“Sorry.” He murmured against Louis’ lips kissing him for a bit when Louis was quick to kiss him back.

They ended up falling asleep almost an hour later when Louis was completely exhausted glad that he could sleep in the next day. Their day continued the same except that that morning Harry had woken Louis up with a blowjob making him cum like never before. His eyes had widened when Harry let him cum in his mouth then had swallowed it as if it was the most delicious thing in the world wanting to someday return the favor but was too shy when he had never done that before.

~*~

“We got mail.” Harry said as soon as he had walked back into the apartment after going to the store to get food plus more condoms and lube finding Louis laying down on the couch half asleep.

“Is it bills?” Louis grumbled trying to sit up, “They’re yours then.”

“Just the usual junk mail and a wedding invitation addressed to Mr. Harry and Louis Styles. They make us sound so sophisticated.” Harry chuckled as he waved the ivory white envelope around then dumped the bags by the couch.

“A wedding invitation? From whom?” Louis asked not even bothering to move and instead just let Harry lift his legs up so he could sit down putting his feet over his lap.

“Umm, lets see.” Harry said as he opened the envelope pulling out a beach themed invitation, “Its from cousin Asher and his fiancée Reina. They’re finally getting married after four years.”

“Really? When’s the wedding and is he your cousin on your dad’s or mum’s side?” Louis asked.

“He’s my dad’s brother son, the wedding is in two weeks in Puerto Rico. Reina’s parents are from Puerto Rico” Harry informed him, “He’s dad’s only brother and Asher is our only cousin on dad’s side.”

“That’s too soon. Are we gonna go?”

“We have to, if we don’t go dad’s gonna skin us alive.”

“Well let them know we’re going, we need to find something nice to wear...get ready.” Louis finally got up grabbing the bags to put everything away.

Harry got busy replying to his cousin to the email address provided in the invitation and when he was finished he leaned back and closed his eyes. He only opened them when he felt Louis sitting down on his lap with his legs on each side of him. Louis was just about to lean down and kiss him when the doorbell startled them and Louis was quick to get up and answer the door.

When he opened the door he smiled seeing Zayn, Liam and Niall standing there with beer and bags of food in their hands quickly letting them in. He wasn’t surprised at all when he saw Liam and Zayn holding hands or when Liam sat down on the recliner pulling Zayn down to sit on his lap.

“Since when?” Harry asked as he opened a bottle of beer.

“Since the day before christmas eve.” Liam answered wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“Well I’m happy for you both.” Louis smiled grabbing a water bottle not feeling up for a beer then grabbed a take out box of food.

“I thought we were all gonna go to that christmas party, you guys just holed up in here while Liam, Zayn and I were out.” Niall said looking at both Louis and Harry expecting an answer.

“We were with our families and when we got home it was pretty late.” Harry said.

“The party was yesterday, not christmas eve.” Liam gave them a questioning look.

“We were going to but we were so tired from the night before that so we just slept all day, we’re still kinda tired plus I got Louis Friends on dvd.” Harry shrugged.

“No!” Liam exclaimed, “Can we watch it?”

“Of course!” Louis happily said getting up to restart the first season not even minding that he and Harry were gonna have to watch it again.

“I love this show.” Zayn said moving to fit himself next to Liam even if he could barely fit ending up with half of him sitting on Liam’s lap.

They ended up watching two full seasons until Niall finally got up and left a few minutes later saying that he had things to do with his family leaving Zayn and Liam behind. They watched a few more episodes then Liam followed Zayn when he left telling them he had to work the next day since he was a little behind even though it would be a saturday.

Louis stayed on the couch completely full knowing Harry was just like him and almost an hour later Harry got up to clean the bathroom glad that the boys hadn’t opened the shower curtain after they had left a few cum stains on the wall not even bothering to clean them up.

When he was done and walked to their bedroom he found Louis rummaging through the closet completely shirtless then his eyes wandered down to his belly seeing the tiny curve in between his hips. Suddenly the thought of Louis being pregnant with their baby crossed his mind but quickly willed himself to stop thinking like that shaking his head as he did so. What were the chances of it ever happening knowing that’s something Louis didn’t want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...
> 
> My fingers just grew a mind of their own and typed and typed lol. Please let me know your thoughts! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter, they mean a lot to me. :D

New year’s eve was spent in Jay’s house after she had invited them and Anne and Des had gladly accepted the invitation since they considered her and her daughters part of the family. They did a countdown and when the clock struck twelve AM Harry grabbed Louis by the back of his neck and kissed them right in Jay’s backyard not caring who saw. They had gotten teased a bit making them blush a deep shade of red and Louis couldn’t stop smiling the entire time until Gemma pulled him aside going inside the house asking Louis to make sure no one was around.

“I need to ask for a favor. I need your help.” Gemma finally said after making sure no one was there trusting Louis that no one was.

“Anything. You know I’m always here for you Gemm.” Louis quickly said making her smile.

“Its been seven, almost eight years since I lost my sight in that car accident and I don’t know, I guess I’ve been thinking about this for a while now but now I’m sure I want to do it.” Gemma said then took her sunglasses off revealing green eyes much like her brother’s.

“You know, you have beautiful eyes Gemma.” Louis said out of nowhere biting his tongue a moment later not wanting to upset her but she only smiled.

“Thank you. What I’m trying to ask you is if you could go to the ophthalmologist with me, to my appointments. I’m tired of living in darkness and I think its time I try it out, I know it might not work but it will be worth the try and I’ve got nothing to lose. Please Lou, please say you’ll go with me.” she pleaded.

“Of course! But...aren’t you going to tell your family that you want to do this?” Louis asked her moving to sit closer next to her where she quickly grabbed his hands in hers.

“I want to get over all of the appointments and the actual surgery first. I want to be able to see to actually tell them, I- I don’t want to get their hopes up, I want to walk into mum’s house on my own with everybody there. I want to look them in the eye and I...I want to look at Christian and our babies, I want to finally see what they look like even though I do have an idea.” Gemma said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks that Louis was quick to wipe away as well as some of his own.

“I will be there for all of them and the surgery, I’m not gonna leave you alone in this Gemma.” Louis said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Thank you so much Lou, I knew I could count on you. I know you’re gonna keep it a secret until then.” Gemma rested his head on his shoulder.

“When’s your first appointment?” Louis asked.

“January thirteen, since Asher’s and Reina’s wedding is the tenth I wanted to wait until after the wedding. We get back sunday night and by tuesday we’ll be well rested.” Gemma informed him, “I’ll give you all the information we’re gonna need.”

“I’m glad you asked me and you’ll see how everything’s gonna go well.” Louis said.

“I hope so Lou, I really hope so.” Gemma sighed.

“Lets go back before they start wondering where we are.” Louis got up helping her up then helped her outside leaving her with Christian who wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek in such a loving way it made Louis’ insides all mushy.

They stayed there a little longer until Louis was literally falling asleep in Harry’s arms who carried him to the car after saying their goodbyes. Harry changed him into his pajamas then helped him into bed then got in next to him not even bothering to change into his own pajamas.

The next week was a busy one filled with piles of paperwork and meetings for Louis and various construction projects for Harry who had to make sure everything was running smoothly. They were set to leave for Rinón, Puerto Rico thursday night to be there by at least friday noon. By thursday evening Louis was running everywhere packing and just being a nervous mess worried that Harry’s extended family weren’t going to like him.

When Harry finally got home Louis was halfway finished with both of their luggages knowing Harry was going to take forever to pack since he tended to take his time. He was busy packing a few shirts of Harry’s when he felt his warm hands on his hips and soon his lips kissing the back of his neck trailing all the way down to his left shoulder.

“Harry I’m busy.” Louis lightly pushed him away with his bum relaxing when Harry listened then yelped when he felt his hand smacking his bum turning around to glare at him trying to hide the fact that for some odd reason, he liked it when Harry did that.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Harry lifted his hands up then ran to the bathroom leaving the door wide open as an invitation for Louis to join him but only if he wanted to.

Louis sighed looking between the bags and the bathroom and after thinking it through he made his way to the bathroom quickly taking his clothes off grabbing a condom and lube glad that he didn’t need prep after Harry had fucked him that morning before going to work. As soon as he was next to Harry, Harry didn’t waste time to push him against the wall touching him everywhere he could making Louis think that maybe he was a little obsessed with touching him but he wasn’t complaining at all.

He had a thing for his tummy too, always touching it and at that point Louis had stop getting self conscious about the pudge of fat he had developed over the last few weeks when Harry seemed to worship it. He moaned when Harry wrapped one of his hands around both of their cocks stroking while his other hand went around Louis where he felt one of his fingers entering him that soon turned into two. Just when he thought he was going to cum just like that, Harry removed his fingers letting go of them then turned him around so his front was against the tile wall.

He waited for it, anything, and soon his mouth went slack trying to keep any sound from coming out when Harry started pushing in. He wrapped his hand around the back of Harry’s neck turning his head to the side so he could kiss him feeling his hot breath against his cheek then finally his warm lips against his own. As soon as Harry’s hips were flushed against his he stayed still until Louis started rolling his hips around urging him to move.

“Fuck Harry, just move dammit!” Louis urged him almost screaming at how good it felt when Harry pulled out leaving the tip in then pushed back in as fast as he could.

“I think I’m gonna go slow today.” Harry said then started nipping on the back of Louis’ neck going as slow as he could setting up his own rhythm.

“F- Fuck you Styles, this will be the last time if- if you don’t move faster.” Louis panted closing his eyes and feeling the warm water falling over half of their bodies.

“Ride me, right here.” Harry said against Louis’ ear then pulled out turning Louis around seeing how wrecked he already looked.

Harry didn’t even bother shutting the water off until Louis did not wanting to have the bill go up seeing Harry sitting down on the bathtub resting his back against the side of the bathtub looking up at him expectantly. Louis slowly got on his knees straddling Harry then grabbed his cock lining it up against his hole sinking down on it without even pausing. His eyes fluttered shut at being filled up and when he opened his eyes Harry was looking at him through hooded dark eyes just waiting for him to move.

Louis took a deep breath never having done that before since he was used to the same old and boring missionary position and from behind after Harry had fucked him so good that morning. He placed his small hands on Harry's chest and slowly moved up then back down again loving the drag and the way Harry held onto his hips.

He blushed in embarrassment when Harry started guiding his hips back and forth then in figure eights when he was already twenty six and still clueless about it. He looked away looking back at Harry when he felt his breath on his cheek letting him kiss him and soon he got the hang of it hearing Harry's grunts getting louder.

He tried to stop himself from moaning out Harry's name when his cock brushed against his prostate moving his hips back and forth just wanting to feel it over and over again. Harry wrapped his hand around his cock at the same time he moved his hips up sinking down on Harry's cock again then moved his hips back and forth getting closer.

"Fuck! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Harry trailed off tightening his grip on Louis' hips then his hands moved from Louis’ lower back to his shoulder blades then down to cup his ass moving his own hips up and down as fast as he could loving how loud Louis was getting until he came all over his hand.

Louis slowed down until he stopped moving while Harry continued pounding into him getting closer and closer and shouting Louis' name, he came like never before wrapping his arms around Louis when he let himself fall on top of him. They stayed there for a while holding onto each other until they started shivering and Louis started getting uncomfortable with Harry's dick still up his ass.

He sat up on his knees trying to get up and as soon as Harry was out of him he crawled with wobbly legs to the other side turning the water on. After getting rid of the condom, Harry ended up helping him when Louis was still a bit disoriented and tired and soon enough they were both wrapped in their own towels trying to finish with the packing.

They got to the airport just in time where everyone else was already waiting and an hour and a half later boarded the plane. Louis had taken his time to find a comfortable position and once he did he fell asleep leaning against Harry who fell asleep minutes later.

~*~

"Are we there yet?" Mason who was on Harry's lap asked him for the thousandth time while Louis had Chase on his lap and Melissa was napping in her mum's arms.

"Almost, you're gonna love it Mase." Harry gave him a goofy smile.

"You've been to Rincón before?" Louis asked him as he ran his fingers through Chase's hair who was on his side leaning against Louis' chest wanting to be facing his brother and poke him.

"Yeah, when Asher got engaged to Reina they invited all of us." Harry nodded.

They didn't say anything else until the airplane landed and they were claiming their luggage going straight to the hotel. Louis ended up riding with Harry and all three of Gemma’s kids when they clung to them and couldn’t help but stare out the window watching the ocean in awe. He had never seen an ocean as blue as the one in front of him just wanting to swim a little and cool off since the temperature was a bit high.

“Wait until you see all of the attractions, Rincón has beautiful places.” Harry said from the other side of the van then looked behind him to check on Mason and Chase who had insisted on riding on the back while Melissa was in front between them.

“Water, please.” Melissa said out of nowhere then smacked her lips together trying to make her point that she needed water and fast.

“Here you go, princess. Be careful, don’t want you getting water all over yourself.” Harry gave her a mini cold water bottle out of the many that Christian had given him in case they got thirsty.

She ended up finishing the whole thing only soaking the front of her shirt with a few drops of water and when she was done she gave the empty bottle to Harry then leaned against Louis’ side. She started sucking on her thumb and soon closed her eyes letting Louis wrap an arm around her, he ended up carrying her as soon as they got to the hotel while the bellhop carried their luggage inside.

Harry smiled as soon as he saw Louis carrying Melissa on his hip and holding Chase’s little hand while Chase held Mason’s hand tight to keep him from getting lost after Christian had explained to them the importance of always holding hands when they were out. All Harry did was give his and Louis’ name to the receptionist who smiled as soon as she had seen Louis and the children he had with him.

“Your keys Mr. Styles, if you need anything we’re just a call away. Have a great stay.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled then grabbed Mason’s hand letting the bellhop lead the way.

As soon as they were in their hotel room, Harry gave the boy a generous tip and when he turned around Louis was already laying down on their bed with the kids next to him. He stared for a moment taking in how beautiful Louis looked surrounded by children until he had to look away when Louis looked his way. He watched him getting up to put their luggage in a corner then go back to the bed when he heard a knock and opened the door to see Christian.

“Hey, came to get the kids. Gemma says it’s time for them to eat.” Christian said walking into the room when Harry gestured for him to do so.

As soon as Melissa’s eyes landed on her dad she quickly got up going as far as stepping on Louis’ legs to get to him while Mason and Chase were half asleep. When they were finally gone Harry joined Louis on the bed dropping next to him and stayed quiet until Louis loudly sighed and sat up looking around.

“This is my first time here in Puerto Rico. And...and it’s beautiful.” Louis said looking back at Harry when he said nothing only to feel his face heating up when he saw him already looking at him.

“It is. We could go and sightsee, there are a few places I know of.” Harry raised his eyebrows then nodded with a tiny smile on his face when Louis nodded.

They changed into shorts and short sleeved shirts then made their way out of the hotel after Harry had let his mum know they were going out so she wouldn’t worry. They ended up walking around town without direction until they ended up in a beach where they took a seat on the sand in front of the ocean loving the nice breeze.

For once the silence was comfortable for Louis and not tense like it used to be with his ex and after pondering for a few seconds he leaned against Harry resting his head on his shoulder not caring that maybe he was crossing a line. But the line had been crossed the moment they had started sleeping together again, Louis decided not to dwell on it too much.

By the time they decided to leave it was already late trying to hurry and get back so they could shower and have dinner together where Harry’s extended family would be. Harry let Louis shower first knowing that if they were to shower together like they had been doing for a while now then it will only lead to sex and at the moment they didn’t have time for that. He took a quick shower and as soon as they were ready they went to the restaurant where the dinner was being held.

“I look fat.” Louis said out of nowhere as he was getting out of the car reaching to put a hand over his slightly pudgy stomach.

“You look fine.” Harry looked him up and down before making eye contact with Louis.

“Yes I do, you need to stop encouraging me to eat as much as I want. I’m really letting myself go.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Babe,” Harry said without even thinking first, “You look great, you don’t look fat to me. I like how you look.”

“Really?” Louis said a bit surprised.

“Really. Your ass looks amazing.” Harry gave him an innocent smile.

“Of course that’s the only thing you would look at.” Louis sighed then pouted trying to fight a smile.

When they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by Harry’s parents who led them to the table they were sitting at. Louis started getting nervous when he saw seven new people sitting around a big table and that there were only four empty spots left. When they got there Des quickly introduced him and Louis couldn’t help but be surprised at how welcoming they were.

He was introduced to Alec who was Des’ only and younger brother and his wife Rachel as well as their only son Asher and his fiance Reina.

“Its so nice to meet you, this is my fiance Reina.” Asher smiled shaking hands with Louis as he introduced the tall and pretty brunette standing next to him, her eyes were a pretty hazel in contrast with her flawless olive skin tone.

“Nice to meet you too.” Louis shyly said letting Harry wrap his arm around his waist seeing Reina’s family staring at them making him a bit uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry about them.” Reina smiled, “They’re just curious but are very accepting, my brother’s gay too.” She said and that’s when Louis noticed a young man as tall as he was with dark brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes looking at them.

“Diego. I remember him.” Harry said out of nowhere while Asher cleared his throat.

“You’ve met him before?” Louis couldn’t help but asked then narrowed his eyes when he noticed Asher and Reina sharing a look.

“I’ve been here before and Reina’s family resides in England but her grandparents still live here.” Harry explained.

“Yeah, that’s how they know each other.” Reina added.

“How did you two meet?” Asher asked, “Uncle Des just told us you got married without telling anybody.”

“Uhh,” Harry started, “We had been dating for a while now and I don’t know, I just got down on my knee and proposed.”

“He did.” Louis wrapped his arms around him kissing his right cheek, “And we just love each other so much so why not, we’re happy.”

“Well I wish you the best, you both are the perfect couple.” Reina said giving them a genuine smile.

“Thank you.” Both Louis and Harry said.

“Shall we?” Asher said gesturing towards the table.

“Of course.” Harry said as he led Louis towards the table pulling the chair out for him then sat down next to him and Asher while Louis eyed Diego who was sitting in front of Harry.

The table was soon filled with their chattering where Louis realized Reina’s parents were the nicest people he had ever met while Diego rubbed him the wrong way. He spent the entire dinner unable to stop glancing at him when he wouldn’t stop staring in a very suggestive manner until dinner was over and they were invited to a small bonfire at the beach. As soon as they were there he sat down in between Mason and Chase with Melissa in his arms while Harry was on Mason’s side until they decided to go with Anne and Des and he was left alone.

He walked around looking for Harry until he spotted him deep in conversation with Gemma deciding to let him be alone for a bit taking a seat on a log in front of the fire. He was starting to get sleepy when he felt someone taking a seat next to him and when he looked up Diego was already looking at him.

“Hi, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I’m Diego, Reina’s brother.” Diego said extending his arm to shake hands with him.

“I’m Louis.” Louis said shaking his hand finally pulling away when Diego finally let go.

“Are you a friend of Harry’s?” Diego asked, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“How do you know Harry?” Louis asked instead of answering his question making Diego raise his eyebrows.

“Uhh, we...we had a thing back then, you know, we just fooled around but that was a long time ago.” Diego shrugged moving a little closer to Louis.

“Oh.” Louis said, “I’m-”

“Louis.” Harry’s deep voice startled Louis who quickly turned around to see Harry staring at Diego.

“Hello Harry, its nice to see you again.” Diego got up as soon as Louis did trying to help him up placing his hands on his hips.

“Can’t say the same, would really appreciate it if you take your hands off of my husband.” Harry glared at the way his hands were gripping Louis’ hips only relaxing when Louis quickly went to stand next to him where he possessively wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I’m actually surprised you got married, thought you would die alone since you never stayed around.” Diego bitterly said taking a few steps towards him.

“Well you thought wrong. Now if you’ll excuse us.” Harry glared then walked away pulling Louis with him.

He didn’t stop walking until they were far away from him and everybody else ending up under a palm tree where he let go of Louis to lean on a palm tree. They stayed quiet for a while until Louis started getting impatient then finally crossed his arms over his chest seeing Harry staring straight ahead.

“What did he tell you?” Harry finally asked glad that he could still see Louis with the moonlight and the bonfire.

“You two used to fuck.” Louis said hearing Harry groaning as he rubbed his hands on his face.

“I don’t want you near him.” Harry finally said taking a step closer to Louis gripping his hips with his warm hands.

“I can talk to whoever I want.” Louis retorted feeling Harry’s hold on him tightening.

“Yeah, just not him. I mean it Louis, I don’t like the way he was looking at you...and touching you.” Harry slowly turned them around pushing Louis backwards until his back touched the palm tree.

“Y- Yeah, okay.” Louis nodded feeling Harry’s body pressed up against his own.

“Good.” Harry said then leaned down to kiss him sliding his hands up and down Louis’ sides.

Louis deepened the kiss placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks then tangled his fingers through Harry’s hair pulling on it gasping in surprise when harry picked him up by the back of his thighs. Louis felt the urge to grind against Harry but soon gave in when Harry started rolling his hips against his own moaning from the friction feeling his jeans tightening already. He reached for Harry’s shirt wanting to take it off but stopped when they heard Anne calling for them quickly pulling apart trying to look normal.

“Oh there you are.” Anne said stopping when she noticed them still trying to fix their clothes, “Oh. Oh! So sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, gosh I am so sorry.” She blabbered making strange motions with her hands.

“Mum. Mum!” Harry interrupted her, “Its fine, lets go back.”

“Yes, lets do.” Louis said blushing a million shades of red at having gotten caught even though he was married to him after all.

“I was just going to tell you Des and I are heading back with the kids, Melissa passed out a few minutes ago.” Anne said walking faster than normal until they joined the others.

Harry sighed in relief when he noticed Diego was gone and soon his parents and Asher’s parents left and that’s when he and Louis made their way back to the hotel after they said their goodbyes. As soon as they were back they only brushed their teeth and fell asleep barely managing to get under the covers.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual feeling Louis’ head on his chest wondering when had he wrapped his arms around him when they had fallen asleep in their own sides of the bed. He froze when Louis moved around ending up with his head next to his left arm then looked down at him smiling when he saw his cute button nose and his eyelashes cascading over his cheekbones. He wanted to touch them but held back afraid of waking him up and instead watched him sleep not caring if it was creepy.

“Stop staring, s’creepy.” Louis mumbled opening his eyes for a few seconds before closing them again.

“I was not watching you.” Harry lied, “I just woke up.”

“Mhm, whatever floats your boat.” Louis smirked then sat up stretching his arms up making obnoxious noises.

“We should get up and have breakfast before getting ready. We have to go straight to the church by noon.” Harry got up heading to the bathroom while Louis stayed behind making himself more comfortable moving over to Harry’s warm spot.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep again until an already dressed Harry was shaking him awake making him sit up looking around with wide eyes. He quickly got up heading to the bathroom doing everything faster than normal and in record time was out the door with Harry following after him.

They found a table for two in a quiet part of the restaurant and as soon as they had their food in front of them they started eating as if they hadn’t done so in a long time. Louis was still trying to finish his food when he spotted a few women their age looking their way then talking among themselves giggling as they did so. He rolled his eyes and continued eating and as soon as he was finished he grabbed Harry’s hand to go back to their room looking back at the women who now had on serious faces.

“I am so full.” Harry complained going straight to bed taking his shoes off.

“Don’t lie down, its bad for you.” Louis said watching him sit up leaning against the headboard.

“We should really shower and get ready, dad wants us there early.” Harry got up going to the bathroom to shower while Louis stayed behind getting the clothes they were going to wear.

Louis didn’t even wait for Harry to finish showering when he joined him trying to hurry up sometimes pushing Harry’s hands away whenever he tried to touch him. In the end he finally gave in giving him a quick handjob getting a messy one in return and almost an hour and a half later they were out the door. They made it to the church just in time while everyone was still waiting outside and a few minutes later made their way inside where they sat down on Asher’s side.

Louis smiled the entire time when he saw a nervous Asher looking at the door waiting for his bride, his smile only widened when she finally walked in and Asher’s face completely lit up getting a bit emotional. She was wearing a satin and taffeta gown with beaded metallic lace on bodice and pick up skirt looking completely stunning with her long dark brown hair down in waves.

The moment Harry grabbed his hand Louis stopped paying attention to the ceremony only thinking about what they were doing and how one day it would all be over. He wanted to let go yet held onto his hand wondering if Harry would ever fall in love and how lucky that person would be. He wished he could love again but after what had happened to him it was hard to believe that he would ever fall for someone again.

“You okay?” Harry whispered on his ear startling him a bit.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded letting go of his hand failing to see the look of disappointment on Harry’s face.

They watched them say their I do’s and when they finally kissed they clapped along with the others waiting for them to leave the church so they could head out and go to the reception. When they got there they were pretty impressed going straight to their seats sitting next to Anne and Des while Gemma, Christian and the kids were on the other side of the table.

“Hopefully one day Harry and you will have your very own wedding.” Anne commented looking straight ahead where Asher and Reina were supposed to walk in.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded smiling nervously, “Hopefully one day we will.”

“Mum don’t pressure us.” Harry said from Louis’ other side.

“I am not pressuring you or him sweetheart, I was just saying.” Anne gave him a stern look.

“They will do so when the time is right.” Des said from Anne’s other side putting an arm over her shoulders watching Louis and his son with a smile.

Both Harry and Louis shared a look knowing they were in for disappointment then looked down feeling ashamed for lying to them. They didn’t deserve what they were doing to them and for a moment Louis felt the urge to escape, never look back and start over again somewhere else. He could feel Harry scooting a few inches away from him giving him the sudden urge to pull him back in but held it in deciding that it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Louis never thought he would be having such a good time as he was now watching Reina getting ready to throw her bouquet of flowers and when she finally did all the women rushed to catch it. He was still watching them when Gemma got his attention asking him what was going on then he gladly explained to her watching the way she smiled while Harry watched them.

He had been avoiding having to talk to Harry ever since Anne had told them about having their own wedding and when he finally turned around to acknowledge him, Harry was nowhere to be seen. He looked around searching for him through the mass of people dancing until he saw him standing by the bar all by himself. As soon as Anne had taken a seat to stay with the kids along with Des, Christian invited Gemma to dance which she gladly accepted.

“Where did Harry go, dear?” Anne asked, “Haven’t seen you two dance at all.”

“He went to get a drink.” Louis said noticing Reina making his way to him.

“Louis! Would you like to dance?” Reina asked while Louis noticed Asher dancing with his mum.

“Of course!” Louis smiled getting up from his spot giving Anne and Des a smile before leaving with her, “May I ask what song is playing?” Louis asked.

“No me digas que no...love Enrique Iglesias so you’re probably gonna hear him a lot tonight.” Reina said already dancing with Louis soon following quickly getting the hang of it when Reina started guiding him along.

They danced until the song ended and that’s when Louis noticed Harry watching his every move while drinking having noticed him doing so the entire time.

“I love this song!” Reina squealed when a new song started playing, “Its called Bailando...you should dance this one with Harry.” She said slightly pushing Louis forward.

“I don’t really know how to dance…” Louis trailed off.

“Just let the music guide you.” Reina winked then walked away to dance with Asher who was waiting for her.

Louis thought about turning away and going back to the table but instead he slowly started making his way to Harry until he was standing in front of him. They stared at each other for what felt like forever and when they finally reacted the song was halfway over.

“Hey,” Louis paused in front of him watching him putting the glass down, “Do you want to dance?”

“I- I don’t know how to dance.” Harry looked down and Louis smiled seeing him blushing a lovely pink.

“Oh come on! We’ve never danced before and I’m really liking this song.” Louis pulled him towards the dance floor taking no for an answer smiling when Harry stopped dragging his feet on the floor.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck then let go to place Harry’s hands on his hips when Harry did nothing and just stood in the middle of the dance floor almost looking like an awkward teenager during prom night. When Louis was sure they were going to stay there he finally wrapped his own around his neck bringing Harry a little closer to him. He moved to the beat of the song smiling when Harry moved with him and soon they were fully dancing and enjoying the song.

“See, I knew you could dance.” Louis said leaning close to Harry so he could hear him at the same time he tried not to bump into the other couples who were dancing.

“Not really.” Harry nervously chuckled trying not to step on Louis’ feet.

“You’re like a professional.” Louis joked looking at him just as Harry did ending up with their lips mere inches apart from the other.

Harry started leaning in and Louis was quick to pull back as he looked around then made his way back to the table pulling Harry with him intertwining their fingers together. They took a seat at the table noticing Anne smiling at them then at Gemma and Christian who looked happier than ever until she bumped into someone else.

Her smile faded away but it only took Christian to say something to her and she was smiling again letting him guide her like he always did still surprising Louis at how in sync they did everything together. Christian was Gemma’s eyes after all.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” Harry asked as soon as the song had ended, “I know a place by the sea.”

“Yeah, lets just say goodbye.” Louis nodded.

After they said their goodbyes and congratulated Asher and Reina again they made their way out of there and ended up walking for a few minutes until they were in front of a secluded beach. Harry took a seat on the sand in front of the sea pulling Louis down with him and sat there in silence staring straight ahead.

“Did you have fun?” Harry asked turning his head to the side to look at Louis whose eyes looked an electric blue for some reason, he found them beautiful.

“Yeah! It was great...Gemma was having a great time too, I was gonna invite her to dance.” Louis chuckled then frowned when Harry clenched his jaw and looked away.

“Something wrong?” Louis asked feeling how tense he had gotten.

“Nothing, it’s just...she’s never seen this particular beaches...this sea. She’s always wanted to do so and now that we’re here she can’t see it. She says she’s happy because she can at least hear it but I know she’s not and it’s not fair.” Harry said almost in tears managing to surprise Louis.

“I’m sure she’s telling the truth, she’s happy.” Louis tried to make him feel better but it only seemed to make things worse.

“You don’t know that, you don’t know her like I do and I know she’s not fully happy and I’m the only one to blame.” Harry grabbed fistfuls of sand as he fought away the tears.

“Harry, it wasn’t-” Louis started.

“Don’t say it wasn’t my fault...you don’t know shit.” Harry snapped before he got up and left leaving Louis behind.

Louis stayed where he was watching Harry walking away towards the hotel then rubbed his hands on his face before he got up and followed him. Harry never stopped until he was in their room and as soon as he had closed the door and had taken a seat on the bed it opened again and Louis walked in not saying anything at all.

Louis took a seat on a chair in front of Harry just waiting for him to say something, he doesn’t know how long they stayed there but soon it slowly started getting darker. He was just about to get up when he heard a tiny sniffle and Harry’s shoulders started shaking making Louis shot up from his spot going straight to Harry. He took a seat next to him then not really knowing what to do he started rubbing his back wanting to know what had gotten into him. Why was he acting the way he was now.

“I was only eighteen and Gemma twenty.” Harry looked at him with eyes full of tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks. “I’ve- I’ve never told anybody this before, nobody knows except my family and Christian.”

“You don’t have to tell me, come on, a warm bath is gonna make you feel better.” Louis tried to make him get up but ended up sitting back down when Harry didn’t budge.

“Its my fault she’s blind Louis, my dad’s right, he's always been right about me being a fuck up and it was proven to him that day.” Harry bitterly said looking straight ahead.

Louis wanted to say how that wasn’t true, he wanted to tell him a lot of things but instead stayed silent letting Harry continue.

“I had just gotten my license...I just wanted to show Gemma how good I was at driving, I always craved her approval and I just wanted dad to be proud of me like he was proud of her. I begged her to let me drive on the way back and maybe she got annoyed and that’s why she ended up letting me. Everything was going fine until that trailer coming our way, he was going on the wrong lane and never realized it until he saw us.” Harry pulled his legs close to his chest wrapping his arms around them resting his chin on his knees. “He was drunk...middle of the fucking day and he was drunk.”

“What happened?” Louis asked unable to stop himself.

“I tried to get out of the way, I swear I did but it ended up being the wrong thing to do...everything would have gone wrong anyway. We were going on the right lane and I didn’t know what to do so I swerved to the right instead of the left to move over to the left lane.” Harry said and a few seconds later he couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a sob hiding his face in between his knees.

“Its okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Louis wrapped his arms around him ending up in an awkward position but he could care less.

“The- The car ended up rolling down a ditch and then crashed onto a tree on Gemma’s side and...oh god, I- when I woke up there was so much blood and the window- the window was completely shattered. She was covered in blood...so much blood and I couldn’t do anything, I- I couldn’t even call an ambulance. I couldn’t even move and make sure she was at least alive.” Harry sobbed unwrapping his arms from around his legs to rest his head on Louis’ chest.

“Harry…” Louis trailed off feeling a lump forming in his throat.

“She didn’t deserve to end up blind, it was me who was supposed to, if I hadn’t insisted then we wouldn’t have had that accident in the first place. I only ended up with a broken leg and ribs and she- she ended up in a coma then blind and it was all my fault, I took everything from her, I stole everything from her. Her future, the joy of seeing being able to see Christian and her babies when they were born and watch them grow. She should hate me.” Harry buried his face on Louis’ chest as the memories slowly came back once again making every inch of himself hurt, once again making him feel the guilt slowly poisoning him.

He remembers how he had woken up in a cold and sterile hospital room with only his mum by his side and his dad nowhere to be seen. How no one would tell him where his sister was or how she was doing and later having to go through his dad blaming him for her being in a coma while Anne shouted at him to stop it.

He still remembers how he had visited her a few days later and as soon as he had walked through the door he wished he would have listened to his mum when she had told him to wait. He wanted to forget the day she woke up and from that day on she was never able to see again, he wanted to forget the way she had cried holding onto their mother and the way his father had shouted at him blaming him for everything. How he had shouted insult after insult while all he could do was apologize and beg for forgiveness.

“All I wanted was dad to be proud of me and instead all I got were hurtful words telling me how much of a fuck up I was and how it was my fault. All I did was ruin my sister’s life and I know deep inside she hates me for it even if she says she doesn’t.” Harry pulled back giving Louis a small sad smile that made Louis’ heart hurt seeing his face wet with tears.

“She doesn’t hate you, she talks a lot about you and she adores you. She was worried...before we met, she was worried about you.” Louis placed his hand on Harry’s cheek rubbing the skin with his thumb. “She said you changed.”

“I wasn’t the only one who changed...we all did. She had to learn so many things and get used to her new life, mum just tried to keep the family together while helping her and dad...he never forgave me for it. I ruined Gemma’s life and he never forgave me. He used to always point out my flaws and after a while I couldn’t take it anymore and moved out a year later. I went off to uni as far away from him as possible, I planned to never go back but I ended up doing it when Gemma asked me to, I did it all for her.” Harry finally looked up at Louis then wiped away his tears wondering why he had told him in the first place, maybe it was the trust he had on him.

“Is that how you got that scar?” Louis asked tracing the bumpy scar with his fingertips feeling Harry nodding.

“I used to play football and wanted to be a professional but when I broke my leg in the accident it fucked it up and I couldn’t continue, at least something was taken away from me too and not just her.” Harry sighed then slowly got up wiping his hands on his pants.

Louis watched him until Harry loudly sighed then made his way to the bathroom to wash his face while he bit his tongue fighting the urge to tell him about Gemma possibly seeing again, but he had promised her to keep his mouth shut.

While Harry was in the bathroom he changed into shorts and a shirt then walked out to the balcony to call his mum and his sisters. After he was done he walked back inside to find Harry already in bed and half asleep figuring out he was probably exhausted after all the crying and their long day.

Without saying anything he put his phone on top of the night table and got in next to Harry who didn’t even move nor said anything. He closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt Harry wrapping an arm around him placing his head right next to his and seconds later Louis turned to his side facing him. He slowly wrapped an arm around him scooting a bit closer until they were almost pressed up together and just like that, Louis started running his fingers through Harry’s hair hearing him sighing in content.

“Lou?” Harry whispered then continued when Louis acknowledged him, “You think that if we had met under different circumstances we would be friends now?”

“What do you mean?” Louis paused then continued what he was doing when Harry lowly whined wanting him to continue.

“Like...if we had met like in...I don’t know, school or a grocery store or in the street. Do you think we would be friends now?” He asked waiting for Louis to answer getting nervous the longer it took him.

“I’d like to think so. At first you didn’t seem like someone I would want to be friends with but once I got to know you better I got to know the real you. I thought you were an asshole at first but you’re not...you’re...you’re really sweet and caring.” Louis confessed feeling his cheeks heating up a bit glad that Harry couldn’t see him.

“At first I thought you were a brat but you’re not, you’re pretty awesome.” Harry tightened his grip around Louis making Louis feel a small fluttering in his tummy then a warm feeling rushing through him.

“Anybody would be lucky to be with you.” Louis said finally realizing that Harry wasn’t his.

“Not as lucky as to whoever ends up with you.” Harry slowly said lifting his head up to look at Louis.

His breath was taken away when he looked into Louis’ bright blue and curious eyes then tilted his head a little to the left wondering how it was possible for them to turn different shades of blue like the ocean. He slowly started leaning in but stopped himself and instead lowered his head back down on its old spot willing away the urge to kiss him not wanting to fall any deeper.

“Tomorrow I’m gonna show you around before we leave, and you’re gonna love it.” Harry said before closing his eyes already too tired.

~*~

The next day they spent it walking around ending up in El Faro park which Louis absolutely loved and after the long day they stopped at a restaurant wanting something to eat. They ended up trying out new dishes that Louis absolutely loved never stopping until he had finished them and by the end of the day he could barely move.

When they got back to London in the early monday hours they had spent it sleeping almost all day regretting it when it was finally time to go to bed when they weren’t tired at all. While Harry slept Louis checked his email finding a new one from Gemma’s doctor with all the information he was going to need and another one from Collin once again begging him to take him back that he deleted then had blocked the fucking asshole (Like Harry liked to call him) once and for all.

Tuesday morning he had called in sick after Harry was already gone and as soon as he was ready he picked up Gemma from Anne’s house with the excuse that they wanted to bond over breakfast. He drove her to the hospital where she was called in immediately feeling her shaking a bit as she held onto him.

“I’m scared.” Gemma said out of nowhere tightening the grip he had on Louis’ forearm.

“Don’t be, everything’s going to be okay.” Louis said trying to sound calm for her sake.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up but if it works I can’t wait to see them again, I can’t wait to finally see what you look like. Harry described you to me, you know. He went on and on, he’s proper in love.” Gemma smiled.

“I’m nothing special.” Louis blushed.

“Don’t get all shy, I can sense it. Harry just loves talking about you and I know it’s too soon but I can’t wait until you both have babies, I’m gonna spoil them rotten.” Gemma continued making Louis feel guilty.

“That will probably take a while, Gemma.” Louis nervously chuckled, “We’re- I don’t think we’re ready for a baby yet, I mean, we just got married and a baby now would definitely be too soon.”

“Yeah. Harry absolutely loves babies, when he was younger he used to babysit the neighbor’s kids and they absolutely love him, now they’re unruly and loud teenagers but they’re fond of him and when my kids were born...I think that was the first time mum told me he ever smiled.” Gemma’s smile faltered.

“He told me.” Louis blurted out unable to stop himself.

“He still feels guilty doesn’t he? He never believed me when I told him that I don’t hate him nor blame him, it wasn’t his fault.” Gemma said holding onto her cane.

“After the surgery you both need to talk, I don’t- I’m really fond of Des but all three of you need to talk especially when Harry feels like that about his father. Sorry...I know it’s not any of my business.”

“Harry’s your husband Louis, it’s normal for you to worry about him and to only want the best for him.” Gemma said just as a nurse walked in followed by a doctor.

He spent the next two hours by Gemma’s side or waiting for her after the many tests she had to go through and after they were done she had held his hand in a tight hold when she was scheduled for surgery by thursday morning. They drove back to Anne’s house in complete silence and as soon as he had parked the car in front of the house she turned to him glad that it was going to be fast when the swelling had already gone down completely.

“Thank you for doing this for me, you have no idea how much it means to me. Hopefully by next week I won’t be blind anymore.” She chuckled, “Friday night we’ll know.” She sighed.

“Have you thought about what we’re gonna tell everybody? We’re gonna be gone for a while.” Louis said as he got out of the car running to the other side to help her out.

“It totally slipped my mind.” Gemma chewed on her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” Louis said helping her inside the house.

Once he made sure she was okay with Anne by her side he finally left going back home but ended up driving straight to the office feeling bad for lying but it had been necessary. He smiled to everybody on his way to his office closing the door after himself getting to work as soon as possible. By the time lunch time came around he looked up when he heard a knock on the door mumbling a come in seeing Harry walking in holding a bag in his hand.

“Brought you lunch, was wondering if you want to eat together.” Harry smiled taking a seat in front of him placing the bag on top of the desk.

“Yes please, I’m starving.” Louis reached for the bag smelling the heavenly food pulling out a grilled chicken sandwich giving Harry his own.

“Iced Tea?” Harry passed him a cup watching Louis taking it.

“Sweetened?”

“You know it.” Harry winked making Louis smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Harry said before taking a bite out of his sandwich, “Mum told me you and Gemma went out.”

“Breakfast, we don’t spend much time together and I thought why not take her out.” Louis shrugged making a face at the chips (crisps) pushing them away from him.

“Something wrong?” Harry asked seeing him looking pale out of nowhere.

“Yeah, just...the chips, they smell kinda funny.” Louis wrinkled his nose.

Harry furrowed his brow picking the bag up to smell them finding them good to eat then put them next to his to eat them.

“Why are you gonna eat them? They went bad.” Louis questioned him.

“They’re still good Louis.” Harry shrugged grabbing one and eating it right in front of him.

“If you say so, just don’t complain when you get sick.” Louis gave him a pointed look before he went back to eating his sandwich.

Harry only laughed it off and continued eating them as if nothing was wrong with them and when lunch break was over Harry left to head back to work hugging Louis before leaving.

The days seemed to pass by faster than ever and soon Louis and Gemma were leaving with the excuse that they were going to go on a trip just the two of them. Harry had asked a lot of questions as well as Christian while Anne and Des never questioned it once and by thursday noon Gemma was ready to go into surgery.

“You ready?” Louis asked her standing next to her just waiting for the nurses to come get her.

“Yeah. You’re the first person I’m going to see and I was wondering if- could I touch your face? I want to get a better idea of what you look like, I want to be able to recognize you.” Gemma shyly asked with her gaze fixed on the ceiling even though she couldn’t see a thing.

“Of course you can Gemma.” Louis smiled grabbing her hands and guiding him towards his face.

He closed his eyes and let her feel his face feeling the tip of her fingers tracing every inch of his face until she was satisfied and pulled them away. When he opened his eyes again he frowned seeing a few tears rolling down her temples and soon she was covering her face with her hands letting out tiny sniffles here and there.

“Everything’s going to be okay, don’t cry Gemma.” Louis calmly told her feeling a lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry, I just...I’m scared and what if I don’t make it or what if it doesn’t work.” Gemma grabbed the sheets using them to wipe her face free of the tears.

“The doctor said the chances of you seeing again are very high, don’t lose hope now.” Louis started running his fingers through her hair.

“I’m just nervous, I’m finally going to see Christian and our babies. That’s all I want.” Gemma tried to smile but ended up letting out another sob then started laughing, “God I’m going crazy.”

“You are nervous, try to relax a bit.” Louis said hearing a knock on the door.

“Hello.” Dr. Arnold walked in smiling at them then turned to Gemma, “Gemma, are you ready?”

“I am.” Gemma nodded.

“Alright, nurses will be here in a few minutes to get you. Don’t worry, I’m gonna do everything in my power to make sure everything goes okay. You’re safe.” Dr. Arnold said and after a few more words left the room leaving Louis and Gemma alone once again.

Like Dr. Arnold said, a few minutes later a few nurses showed up to take Gemma to get her ready and Louis was left alone in the room waiting for her. He patiently waited and almost five hours later he sat up when the same nurses showed up rolling Gemma’s bed in seeing a bandage around her head covering her eyes.

“How did it go?” Louis asked letting them do what they had to do and as soon as he was allowed he walked up to her grabbing her hand.

“Dr. Arnold will be here in a few minutes to let you know.” One of the nurses said.

He was left alone with her grabbing a chair putting it next to Gemma’s bed then took a seat grabbing her hand, he started rubbing circles on top of it when someone knocked on the door then Dr. Arnold walked in holding a few files.

“How did it go? Everything okay?” Louis got up to stand in front of him.

“Everything is perfectly fine and it was a success, no complications at all.” Dr. Arnold answered.

“So you think she’ll be able to see again?” Louis asked chewing on his bottom lip.

“The blow to the head she received almost eight years ago was enough to cause a severe head trauma leaving her blind due to swelling in her brain. With the years the swelling completely went down and all we did was repair the damaged corneas caused by it. We’ll have to wait and see but like I said before, the chances are high and if it doesn’t work the first time she can always try again.” Dr. Arnold explained nodding when Louis did the same.

“When do you think she’ll wake up?”

“The anesthesia should start wearing off soon, give her at least half an hour. She’ll be a bit disoriented at first but she’ll be back to normal soon.”

“Thank you.” Louis said going to seat next to her again.

He was still sitting next to her when he started feeling nauseous but as fast as it had come it went away making him sigh in relief not wanting to get sick when Gemma needed him. He used that time to text Harry then pulled out his laptop to try and finish a few things he hadn’t been able to back in the office then started working on the budget for a new project not wanting to fall behind. He was still working trying to figure something out when he heard Gemma softly groaning and seconds later she lifted her hand up touching the bandage around her head.

“Lou…” Gemma moved her hand around searching for him.

“I’m right here, I’m right here.” Louis quickly said grabbing her hand making her sigh in relief.

“I feel- my body feels so heavy. I’m...I’m thirsty.” Gemma stammered feeling confused.

Louis quickly got up to grab a water bottle and a straw guiding it to her lips and as soon as she felt it she started drinking almost finishing the whole thing. She stayed quiet after she was done and Louis started wondering if she had fallen asleep.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Almost six, the surgery took almost five hours and then it took you a while to wake up. How are you feeling?”

“Better than I did a few minutes ago. Has the doctor said anything?”

“That the surgery went perfectly fine and there were no complications, now all we have to do is wait. Tomorrow night we’ll know and saturday morning you’ll get to go home.” Louis told her.

“I hope it works. Thank you for being here with me, you’re such a blessing to this family and Harry is so lucky to have you.” Gemma yawned trying to cover her mouth with her hand giving Louis a small smile after.

“You’re tired, go back to sleep and I’ll be here okay. I’m not gonna go anywhere.” Louis grabbed her hand squeezing it a bit seeing her nodding.

A few minutes later she was back asleep and Louis took a seat on the couch in front of her bed praying for her to see again knowing that if she didn’t, it was going to break her heart even if she acted like it was nothing. He prayed for it to work wanting Harry to stop feeling guilty and miserable, he wanted him to stop believing that his own sister hated him when it wasn’t like that at all.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep on the couch but when he woke up again a nurse walked in with a tray of food for Gemma who was still asleep. He gently touched her shoulder watching her stirring awake before she yawned then slowly tried to sit up as soon as Louis had mentioned breakfast.

“Have you eaten anything?” Gemma asked him letting him feed her.

“I will once you’re done eating, m’not really hungry if I’m honest.” Louis said still feeling a bit nauseous thinking that maybe he was getting sick.

“You still need to eat, it’s bad for you not to eat.” Gemma said after she had swallowed her food.

“I think I’ve been eating more than enough, I’m gaining weight and Harry doesn’t help at all when he brings the best of take out.” Louis chuckled.

“You still need to eat, as soon as I’m done eating I want you to go and get something to eat.” Gemma insisted smiling when Louis finally agreed.

After Gemma was done eating Louis went to get something to eat as fast as he could not wanting to leave her alone longer than necessary. When he got back she was sitting listening to the tv then occasionally made conversation with Louis as he ate. By noon she had called the whole family telling them she was doing fine and would be back by saturday afternoon already wanting the doctor to remove her bandages. When the time finally came she was a nervous mess while Louis wouldn’t stop chewing on his bottom lip until they were too raw and he was regretting it.

“Okay Gemma, I’m gonna remove the bandages and when I tell you to I want you to open your eyes as slow as you can. The light is off so it doesn’t hurt your eyes. Ready?” Dr. Arnold said.

“Yeah, I- I’m ready.” Gemma nodded wanting Louis to hold her hand but sadly the doctor had asked him to give her space.

Louis fiddled with his hands already a nervous mess watching the doctor removing the bandages and as soon as they were gone he waited for him to remove the taped ones from her eyes. Once they were gone the doctor stepped back telling her to slowly open her eyes and as soon as she did all the way Louis frowned when she blinked a few times then her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled before she let out a heartbreaking sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY UPDATE!!!
> 
> I would like to thank google and my mommy for helping me with some of the info in this chapter.  
> Hope you guys like it!

Louis fiddled with his hands already a nervous mess watching the doctor removing the bandages and as soon as they were gone he waited for him to remove the taped ones from her eyes. Once they were gone the doctor stepped back telling her to slowly open her eyes and as soon as she did all the way Louis frowned when she blinked a few times then her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled before she let out a heartbreaking sob.

“Gemma? Gemma…” Louis’ eyes filled with tears taking a step closer to her ready to comfort her then wrapped his arms around her, his heart breaking just by hearing her crying the way she was.

He fought hard to hold back the tears but failed when they rolled down his cheeks and Gemma’s grip on him tightened. He kept holding onto her as hard as he could to let her know everything was going to be okay but she pulled away and her eyes focused on him seeing her blinking way too many times.

“I- you’re just like Harry described you.” Gemma sobbed trying to get a better look at Louis placing her hands on his cheeks trying to wipe the wetness away with her thumbs.

“You mean you…” Louis trailed off as a smile slowly made its way on his face finally seeing her focusing her eyes on him.

“I can see you...you’re still a bit blurry but I can see you.” Gemma gave him a watery smile still holding onto the sides of his face.

“Oh thank god.” Louis smiled then turned to look at the doctor, “Is that normal? Her seeing a bit blurry.”

“Give her eyes a bit of time to fully adjust, she might not get her full vision back but she can see. That’s what matters.” Dr. Arnold smiled.

“Thank you Dr. Arnold, this means a lot.” Gemma smiled at him seeing him nodding then went back to Louis unable to stop watching him seeing just how blue his eyes were hoping for Louis’ and her brother’s future kids to have them as well.

“When can she go home?” Louis asked.

“Tomorrow morning once I make sure she’s doing well.” Dr. Arnold said and after checking Gemma’s eyes he finally left leaving them alone.

“Lou, do you have a mirror?” Gemma asked, “I want to see what I look like.”

“A nurse left a small one in case you asked.” Louis smiled walking up to a table then came back giving it to her.

Gemma took it in her hands then gasped as soon she saw her reflection touching all over her face, “Wow, I am old.” She laughed making Louis chuckle.

A few hours later Gemma was allowed to walk around for a bit while Louis couldn’t stop watching her with a smile on his face at the way she was touching everything wanting to look at it closer. By night the blurriness had slowly gone away and she couldn’t be any happier literally skipping all over the room and even twirling Louis around telling him how independent and free she felt.

“I have pictures of the kids on my phone. Do you want to see them?” Louis asker her watching her freeze on her spot.

“I- I want to wait, I want to see them in person for the first time. And I can’t wait to see Christian and Harry and my parents...your family, everybody.” Gemma happily sighed.

“Tomorrow.” Louis smiled.

“Thank you.” Gemma said taking a seat on the couch next to Louis just loving the way she could now walk around without her cane or help at all. She felt free.

“You don’t have to thank me Gemma, I’m happy to be here with you and then tomorrow you’re finally going to see everyone. I can’t wait to see their reactions.” Louis said.

“Soon.” Gemma smiled.

Saturday morning got there faster than ever and soon Gemma was ready to go fully dressed after taking a shower while Louis waited for her. She still had to wear her sunglasses so the light wouldn’t hurt her still sensitive eyes and while Louis drove them back to Anne’s house where everyone was she couldn’t stop looking out the window never losing her smile. As soon as they started getting closer she started fiddling with her hands wiping the sweat off on her jeans every few seconds.

“I recognize these streets, they’re still the same.” Gemma said glancing at Louis before she went back to looking out the window.

“We’re here.” Louis said after a few minutes of silence.

Gemma took a deep breath then waited for Louis to open her door still a little nervous of what was about to happen then walked together towards the front door. Louis opened the door and Gemma couldn’t help but look around seeing they had completely renovated the entire house making her feel like a stranger but pushed the thought away knowing it was still her house no matter what.

“Gemma? Louis?”

Gemma froze when she heard Harry’s voice getting closer and closer and soon her brother was standing in front of them seeing he looked completely different yet still the same. He was still her little brother but now he looked so much older and definitely way taller than her when they used to be the same height. His hair wasn’t as curly as it used to be and now it was much longer leaving her wondering how many products had he put on to make it look that good.

“Where’s everybody else?” Louis asked seeing Gemma too stunned to talk.

“Kitchen.” Harry said getting closer to them then looked at Gemma with worried eyes, “ Are you okay Gemm? You’re being really quiet.”

“I...I’m just a bit tired.” Gemma managed to say seeing her brother smiling and nodding glad that she was still wearing her sunglasses not wanting her brother to see the tears in her eyes.

“Come on, everybody’s in the kitchen waiting.” Harry smiled moving to stand in between them then wrapped an arm around their waists taking them to the kitchen where the kids kept whining wanting their mum while Christian struggled to keep them on their chairs and Anne cooked their lunch with Des helping her.

When they walked in Gemma stopped right by the doorway and her eyes filled with even more tears and her bottom lip trembled seeing everybody looking back at her with smiles on their faces. She watched Harry and Louis moving to stand to the side with Harry’s arm still wrapped around his waist. She looked around until her eyes settled on the three little kids who hadn’t noticed her yet sitting around the table with a blond man kneeling down next to the blond little girl.

She slowly took her sunglasses off unable to take her eyes off of him and when bright blue eyes met green and a smile slowly made its way onto his handsome face just for her she couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out crying. Christian was fast to get up and go to her while everybody else watched wanting to know what was going on and when he was almost close she didn’t hesitate to meet him halfway there wrapping her arms around his much bigger frame.

“Gemma? Love what’s wrong?” Christian asked trying not to cry himself feeling her pulling away then her hands on his cheeks.

He looked at her seeing her focusing her eyes right on him almost as if she was trying to memorize his features touching his nose, his lips, everywhere she could. He felt his bottom lip trembling the more she watched him until she finally spoke surprising everyone and himself.

“You’re just like I imagined you...so handsome, I love you.” Gemma said rubbing circles on his cheeks with her thumbs then her gaze focused on the three small children who were looking right back at her.

“You three are just like mummy imagined you, so so beautiful.” Gemma made her way to them glancing at her parents and brother who were speechless then bent down in front of them, “Mummy can finally see you, she can finally take care of you.”

Gemma started crying again picking Melissa up kissing her cheek then all over her face as she did so then let her sons get up to hug her surprising them when she could tell them apart just by hearing their voices.

“You can see me too, mummy?” Mason asked her placing his tiny hands on her cheeks.

“I can, love.” Gemma said wanting to stop crying but couldn’t.

“We can play tag mummy!” Chase cheered wrapping his skinny arms around her neck.

“Mummy...pretty mummy.” Melissa grabbed a strand of her hair to play with it.

“Not as pretty as you.” Gemma kissed her forehead then the twins.

“Gemma what’s going on?” Des finally asked.

“You can see? B- But how?” Anne continued.

“Our trip.” Gemma answered still looking at her kids feeling Christian’s arms around them, “I asked Louis to help me, and I had surgery and...here I am. I just wanted to surprise you.”

Gemma finally looked up seeing her parents already in tears and seconds later got up to hug them while Harry tightened his grip around Louis’ waist. She stayed there for a few minutes until she turned around to look at Harry who froze as soon as her eyes settled on him and slowly made her way to him while Louis moved to stand next to Christian picking Chase up.

It was as if everybody had left the room when it was too silent just watching her getting closer to him until she was standing in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry let out the most heartbreaking sob he had been holding in for almost eight years the moment he felt her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. They stayed there just holding each other for what felt like a long time until she pulled back to get a better look at his face placing her hands on his cheeks wiping his tears away.

“Look at you, so handsome...so grown up. What happened to those chubby cheeks and that baby face, huh?” Gemma nearly cooed making Harry chuckle even though he still couldn’t stop crying.

“I...you can see, y- you can see.” Harry started crying again not caring who saw, he could care less when his sister could finally see again.

“I can.” Gemma chuckled as she nodded hugging him again feeling him hiding his face on the crook of her neck, “And I never hated you okay, I hated that you were always blaming yourself.” She started rubbing his back to try and calm him down a bit feeling him pulling away from her.

“But it was my fault, if I hadn’t-”

“It wasn’t your fault, you weren’t the one who was drunk and it’s in the past, what matters is the present.” Gemma smiled then frowned when Harry’s eyes flickered towards their father, “And I think you and dad have a lot to talk about.” She said loudly then looked at Des seeing him looking down at his feet.

“You’re right Gemma.” Des finally looked at them and just like that everybody made their way out of the kitchen to give them time.

“You don’t have to say anything, dad.” Harry quickly said.

“I do, I’ve treated you so bad these past few years. I was so caught up on the fact that your sister ended up blind that I never bothered asking you if you were okay and I blamed you for something that wasn’t your fault.” Des said too ashamed to even look Harry in the eyes, “I figured out way too late that you weren’t the one to blame and by then you were already so distant, you barely talked to me and it was all my fault.”

“What you said, all those things that you told me really hurt but they’re in the past now. I want us to start over and actually have a father and son relationship.” Harry said, his face full of hope it made Des’ heart hurt knowing how much he had hurt his own child.

“Anything.” Des nodded taking a step closer to his son.

A few seconds passed by before Des slowly wrapped his arms around his son while Harry did the same hooking his chin on his father’s left shoulder letting out a shaky breath when Des started rubbing his back. They stayed there for a few minutes until they pulled back looking at each other and smiling as soon as they did then went to the living room where everybody else was.

When they walked in Louis was sitting on the recliner while Gemma was on the couch with Christian and their kids giving them all her attention while Anne was on the loveseat looking at her with love filled eyes. Harry was quick to go to Louis surprising the smaller man when he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in into a hug cupping the back of his head wrapping the other around his waist as he murmured thank you’s over and over again. When they finally pulled back they slightly blushed seeing the rest of the family looking at them with smiles on their faces.

“Thank you.” Harry said once again giving him such a bright smile it made Louis feel all warm inside.

“You don’t have to thank me, it was actually an honor...she trusted me enough to ask me.” Louis blushed a deeper shade of red.

“Still, you’re the best you know.” Harry said giving Louis such a fond look everybody could see it from miles away making Louis squirm under his gaze just wanting those damn butterflies in his stomach to stop annoying him.

Louis wanted to say something when he felt the same old damn nausea making him want to puke but lucky for him he held it in and forced a smile but Harry was already looking back at him with a worried expression.

“Are you okay, Lou? You look a little green.” Harry said placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders to get a closer look.

“I am, I’m just really tired.” Louis said.

“Then we won’t keep you here!” Anne exclaimed getting up from her spot making her way to hug them, “Thank you so much Lou, we will never forget everything you did for Gemma. We’re so lucky to have you.” Anne hugged him tight while Louis did the same.

“Don’t thank me Anne.” Louis said.

“We want to.” Des said reaching to hug him too, “You’ve done so much for Harry and now for Gemma so thank you.”

“Dad, mum, you’re gonna suffocate the poor lad.” Gemma said making her way to her with Melissa in her arms and Christian following holding the twins.

Anne and Des chuckled quickly letting go of Louis protesting when Gemma hugged him followed by Christian who thanked him so many times.

“Thank you so much Louis, I don’t know how I will ever repay you.” Christian said.

“Just take care of her yeah.” Louis said.

“Of course, now we’re gonna go home and watch all those home videos I have.” Christian winked at Gemma who blushed.

“You have videos of the kids?” Gemma asked getting closer to hug him.

“A lot actually. What? I knew someday you will see again you silly beautiful girl.” Christian said.

“Stop!” Gemma blushed even harder, “You’ve been calling me that since our second date.”

“And I’m never gonna stop.” Christian shrugged making her smile while everybody else watched with smiles on their faces.

Louis and Harry ended up leaving taking their own cars and as soon as Harry had unlocked the door Louis bolted towards the bathroom leaving Harry in the living room completely confused. It wasn’t until he heard him throwing up that he realized why he had been looking sick and rushed to the bathroom trying to open the door but finding it locked.

“Louis?” Harry knocked on the door, “Lou, are you okay?”

He tried to open the door stopping when he heard him flushing the toilet then water running and finally Louis opening the door still looking a bit sick. He ignored Harry as he made his way to their bedroom taking his shoes off and getting on the bed curling up into a tiny ball with his hands against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked sitting next to him brushing the hair out of his sweaty forehead.

“I think I ate something that wasn’t good anymore.” Louis groaned refusing to open his eyes, “And I’m getting so fat, I’ve been eating a lot and look what happened. I’m going on a diet as soon as I get better.”

“You are not fat so get that out of your head.” Harry said then got up, “I am gonna go make you something to eat, all that throwing up can’t be good for you.”

“I’m not hungry and I feel nauseous, I’ll eat something later on.” Louis got up trying to get under the covers.

“Then I’ll save it for later.” Harry stubbornly said getting up to go the kitchen and cook something for Louis.

He spent the next thirty minutes trying to think of something that would help settle down Louis’ nausea and in the end ended up making a simple chicken broth. Once it was done he checked on Louis finding him asleep then moved to close the blinds leaving the room a bit darker knowing the bright light was going to bother him when he woke up.

He spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning their apartment then sat down on the couch to watch tv until Louis walked in still half asleep with a blanket wrapped around himself. He took a seat next to Harry watching the tv and seconds later leaned against Harry trying to wake up feeling a bit disoriented.

“Smells good. What is it?” He finally asked moving closer to Harry.

“Chicken broth, is supposed to help with the nausea. You should go to the doctor.” Harry said as he grabbed the remote to change the channel.

“I’ll get better.” Louis shrugged.

“Want to eat now?” Harry asked ready to get up doing so when Louis nodded.

While he waited, Louis looked around their living room smiling when he saw the coffee table and the side tables remembering Harry telling him he had built them himself along with the bar. He went back to paying attention to the tv still thinking how cute they were and were special since Harry had built them himself.

“Do you want apple or orange juice?” Harry called from the kitchen.

“Apple!” Louis responded.

A few minutes later Harry came back with a bowl in one hand and a glass filled with apple juice in the other setting them down on top of the coffee table. He took a seat next to Louis and just as Louis was about to pick up the bowl Harry did intending to feed him.

“Come on, open up.” Harry cooed bringing the spoon closer to Louis.

“Harry, I can hold the spoon and the bowl, my hands aren’t broken.” Louis sighed trying to take the spoon from Harry.

“But I wanna feed it to you so open up.” Harry insisted.

“Harry.” Louis groaned.

“Louis.” Harry whined smiling when Louis rolled his eyes and slowly opened his mouth accepting the spoonful of chicken broth, “See, wasn’t so bad was it.”

“If you say so.” Louis shrugged yet opened his mouth again waiting for Harry to feed him finding it a bit weird since Collin would’ve never done that for him. He was always on his own with him.

When Louis finished it he was feeling so much better and after thanking Harry he took a shower intending to watch tv but as soon as he had sat down on the couch he fell asleep once again leaving Harry to take him to bed. He woke up the next day feeling so much better until he smelt the bacon Harry was making sending him straight to the toilet where he spent most of his morning while Harry tried not to freak out seeing how sick he was. He ended up making an appointment for him the following day not caring if Louis didn’t want to go and had yelled at him for it.

~*~

“I’m not going.” Louis stubbornly said watching Harry getting ready for work the monday morning he was supposed to go to the doctor.

“Well I already told dad you’re not gonna go to the office until after lunch and if you don’t want to go all I have to do is call him again and tell him I’m gonna be late because I have to take you.” Harry shrugged smirking when Louis threw a pillow at him then got up going straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

He thought his puking sessions were over and he was actually getting better until he heard him throwing up again making him sigh rather loudly hoping for it to just be a bug. Almost an hour later Louis walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist making Harry do a double take noticing he had put on a little weight but it was mostly on his belly choosing to keep his mouth shut not wanting to upset Louis.

“Aren’t you gonna go to work?” Louis asked putting on a shirt then his briefs before dropping the towel quickly grabbing a random pair of jeans.

“I’m going with you.” Harry simply said.

“You don’t have to, I’m going by myself.” Louis rolled his eyes trying to put on his jeans then his eyes widened when they no longer fit, “What the actual…”

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“My jeans won’t fit anymore. This is getting ridiculous.” Louis said getting on the bed on his back trying to button them up, “Motherfucker!”

“Just wear sweatpants.” Harry suggested seeing him struggling as he cursed.

“No! I’m not gonna go out dressed like that.” Louis glared at Harry.

“It’s no big deal, Louis. Hurry up or we’re gonna be late.” Harry pointed at his watch.

“Don’t rush me.” Louis kicked his jeans off then got up to try and find new ones.

Four pairs of jeans later and a lot of screaming at Harry, Louis finally got out of the apartment after convincing Harry that he could go on his own and that he wasn’t a child anymore. He got there ten minutes before the actual appointment finding out it was the Styles’ family doctor and after waiting he was finally called in going through the same old boring process of checking his vitals then his weight cringing at how much he had put on. He was then taken to a different room where he was told by a nurse that the doctor would be there soon.

“Hello, I’m doctor Reynolds.” A tall man with graying brown hair walked in after knocking shaking hands with Louis as he introduced himself.

“Louis, nice to meet you.” Louis smiled.

“According to Mr. Styles you’ve been nauseous and vomiting. Any new symptoms?” Dr. Reynolds asked.

“Not really, that’s pretty much it and I’ve been feeling like this since thursday last week.” Louis explained.

“There could be many causes but to be sure I’m gonna have one of the nurses do a blood and urine tests.” He said getting up to wash his hands then opened a drawer taking out a test tube and a small test cup giving it to Louis.

After the nurse was done with the blood test, Dr. Reynolds sent Louis out for the urine test and after he was done he was left waiting getting more and more nervous as time passed by. He thought he was going to die right there when Dr. Reynolds walked in with an already open envelope looking at Louis with a bright smile.

“Nothing serious then?” Louis asked.

“Nothing life threatening but you will have to take really good care of yourself for the next few months. According to these results,” He showed him the envelope taking out a paper, “You are pregnant. Congratulations Louis.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Louis raised his eyebrows waiting for the punchline.

“You are pregnant, I’m gonna have to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are but you are pregnant.” Dr. Reynolds said watching many emotions passing through Louis’ face, “Are you okay?” He furrowed his brow.

“A- Are you sure that’s what’s wrong? Its not a bug or something else?” Louis asked trying to stay calm but couldn’t when there was a baby growing inside of him.

“I am a hundred percent sure, we can do an ultrasound if you want to. We need to find out how far along you are then send you to an obstetrician so he or she can help you have a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby.” Dr. Reynolds explained.

“O- Okay but I- I’m probably less than four weeks.” Louis stuttered realizing it had been a bad idea to have sex with Harry.

A baby was just going to complicate everything.

“Alright, now if you’ll please follow me.” Dr. Reynolds gave him a reassuring smile.

He followed him through a long hallway then walked in into a room where he gulped upon seeing the ultrasound machine. He followed his instructions and lay down on the exam table lifting his shirt up flinching and hissing when he felt the cold gel even though the doctor had warned him. He was starting to get impatient yet couldn’t look at the screen when he heard the doctor mumbling something.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Louis asked finally looking at the screen where he could see an almost perfectly formed baby making him furrow his brow in confusion.

“You said you think you’re less than four weeks but what I’m seeing right here is a seventeen almost eighteen week old fetus. You’re almost eighteen weeks pregnant.” Dr. Reynolds said.

“No, no, that’s not possible.” Louis looked back and forth between the doctor and the screen, “I started sleeping with my husband again about four weeks ago unless…” Louis trailed off.

He suddenly remembered his night with Harry when they had gotten married in Vegas and with that a more horrific thought crossed his mind. His eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled letting out a sob when he remembered sleeping with Collin just two or three days earlier and both of them had used a condom.

He covered his face with his hands trying to stop crying just trying to take in the fact that Harry might not be his baby’s father and in that moment he wished he was, the thought that Collin could be the father was enough to make him sick.

Lucky for him Dr. Reynolds was fast enough to grab the trashcan holding it close to Louis while Louis was throwing up and crying at the same time wishing for all of it to be a nightmare. When he was feeling better a nurse brought him water so he could rinse his mouth and mint gum to get rid of the taste and after he was calm enough was when he finally looked at the doctor unable to believe the words that came out of his mouth.

“Is it possible to have a DNA test done on the baby and a possible father before it’s born?” Louis asked looking down at his hands in shame hearing the doctor clearing his throat taking the towel so he could clean his belly.

“The only possible way is through an Amniocentesis test which is a test done by using a needle to enter the amniotic sac and remove a bit of amniotic fluid. An ultrasound is used as a guide to determine a safe location for the needle to enter the amniotic sac so the fluid can be safely removed. The procedure takes about 45 minutes, although the collection of fluid takes less than five minutes. The amniotic fluid, which contains cells shed by the fetus, is sent to the laboratory for analysis by comparing the DNA to the one of the possible father.” Dr. Reynolds explained.

“I- Is it safe?” Louis asked closing his eyes for a brief second when Dr. Reynold gave him a sympathetic look.

“Although amniocentesis is considered to be a safe procedure, it is recognized as an invasive diagnostic test that does pose potential risks. Miscarriages can occur because of infection in the uterus, the water breaks or labor is induced prematurely. Following completion of the procedure, you may experience other side effects that include cramping, leakage of liquid and minor irritation around the puncture site. If I’m honest with you, I wouldn’t recommend it but you can always get another opinion from an obstetrician.” Dr. Reynolds explained watching Louis nodding.

“Would you recommend me one? I am completely clueless when it comes to all of this.” Louis said rubbing his hands on his face.

“Of course, and if you want to I can try and schedule an appointment for you today as soon as possible.” Dr. Reynolds suggested nodding when Louis nodded.

Turns out Louis didn’t have to wait long and all he had to do was ride the elevator to another floor, two floors away from Dr. Reynolds and soon found himself in a room waiting for Dr. Freeman who Dr. Reynolds had told him was the best.

“Hello Mr. Styles, I’m doctor Freeman.” A blond and short female doctor walked in wearing a big smile on her face.

“Hi.” Louis forced a smile shaking hands with her.

“I have your file right here and according to an ultrasound done by Dr. Reynolds you are eighteen weeks pregnant.” She said watching Louis nodding, “Could you please lay down for me so I can do another one and make sure everything’s going alright?”

“I have a few questions.” Louis said as he lay down lifting his shirt up once again then continued when she nodded, “I’m almost eighteen weeks, how did I not notice before? That’s pretty far ahead.”

“You’re almost eighteen weeks which is five months and believe it or not some people go their whole pregnancy without knowing they were pregnant until they go into labour and according to the file you only started with morning sickness last thursday. Delayed symptoms is what we call them.” Dr. Freeman explained, “It’s gonna be a bit cold.” She said.

“I’m also not that big, my mom was already so big around this time back when she was pregnant with my sisters.” Louis said waiting for an explanation.

“I’m assuming this is your first pregnancy.” Dr. Freeman said then continued when Louis nodded, “There are many reasons. Being a 'first time' father, if your abdominal muscles have never been stretched before by pregnancy, your muscles will tend to be quite toned and tight. This can make you 'show' later and hold your baby very close and high, looking 'small'.”

“Second one could be the position of the baby. The baby moves and changes position regularly, particularly up until around 32 to 34 weeks of the pregnancy. Depending on the position your baby is in, your belly may at times look smaller and at others slightly bigger. Even during very late pregnancy, your baby may move their back from one side of your belly to the other, also changing your shape.”

“Third one, your height. People who are tall and long-waisted, with a large length between the top of their hip and the bottom of their lowest rib, have plenty of room for their baby to grow upwards. This will tend to make them 'look' smaller because their uterus is not pushed as far forward. The uterus moving the intestines. The growing uterus can push your intestines upwards and backwards, to tuck away behind the uterus making you look 'all baby' or like you've 'swallowed a basketball'. This is compared to the intestines being pushed around the sides of the uterus, giving your belly a rounder, fuller and bigger look.” She explained.

“So I might not get that big?” Louis asked.

“Probably not...there it is.” She said making Louis look at the screen wanting to feel something yet felt nothing.

“It is perfectly healthy and normal in size. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?” She asked.

“Sure.” Louis shrugged, “Is it possible to find out the sex?”

“I can try but I can’t assure you, it all depends if the baby lets me see its genitals.” She said then went silent as she tried to look for it and seconds later smiled, “It’s a baby boy. Now lets hear his heartbeat.”

He expected to feel something upon hearing the baby’s heartbeat and knowing that he was going to have a boy but felt nothing when all he could think about was how he was going to tell Harry he was pregnant and that it probably wasn’t his. When she asked if he wanted pictures he nodded asking for two then he was allowed to wipe the gel off and sit on a chair waiting for her to bring the pictures so he could ask about a DNA test.

Her response was the same as Dr. Reynolds and after talking about a few more thing she sent him on his way with prenatal vitamins along with something to reduce the nausea. He drove around the city for almost half an hour until he drove straight to his mother’s house and as soon as he had parked the car outside her house it wasn’t long before he burst out crying looking down at the ultrasound. That’s how she found him and after making him go inside she sat down next to him waiting for him to talk, to tell her what was wrong.

“Sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong?” Jay begged after minutes of Louis not saying anything, “Did Harry do something to you, did his parents and sister find out?” She asked only making Louis cry harder.

“I- I’m pregnant.” Louis managed to say in between his sobs.

“Oh love…” Jay cooed.

“And he might not be Harry’s, I- I’m almost eighteen weeks and he might not be his, he might be Collin’s. I had to be such a whore and sleep with both of them and now I don’t know who the father is.” Louis wailed wanting her to hug him glad that she did as soon as he rested his head against her chest.

“Its a little boy?” Jay asked sighing when Louis muttered a quiet yes.

“I wanted to have a DNA test done on the baby but the doctor told me its not safe and now I don’t know what to do. I- I don’t want this baby to be Collin’s and I can’t tell Harry and his fami- oh god they can’t find out!” Louis wailed.

“Sweetheart, baby look at me.” Jay pulled back waiting for him to look her in the eye and when he did she saw his eyes already red and filled with tears.

“I don’t know what to do.” Louis muttered feeling more tears rolling down his cheeks that his mother was quick to wipe away.

“I think its time for you and Harry to tell them the truth, no matter how hard it is you have to tell them.” Jay calmly said hugging Louis again when he looked down at his lap and nodded not wanting to lie to them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.
> 
> Thoughts? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, they mean a lot to me! :)  
> Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to comment.

Harry couldn’t really concentrate on what he was doing always checking his phone for a text after he had told Louis to call him or at least text him after his appointment but so far he hadn’t done so making him worry. When lunch time came around he decided to just accept Liam’s and Niall’s invitation to go have lunch with them and as soon as they were in their favorite restaurant they immediately ordered making conversation while they waited for their food.

“I met Zayn’s parents this weekend.” Liam said before taking a drink.

“How was it?” Niall asked while Harry nodded wondering the same.

“It was great!” Liam exclaimed smiling like a fool, “Both his parents are lovely and so are his three sisters, his oldest sister Doniya threatened me and his youngest sister Safaa is such a cutie, Waliyha sort of threatened me too but it’s understandable. And his brothers didn’t threaten me at all which was good ‘cause they’re just...huge.”

“I’m glad they liked you. When is he meeting your parents and sisters?” Harry asked once again checking his phone sighing when he had no texts from Louis.

“This weekend.” Liam said noticing he was still looking at his phone, “Is there something wrong? You keep looking at your phone.”

“Just waiting for Louis to call or text me, he was sick all weekend and he was supposed to go to the doctor today. About Louis, you guys are not gonna believe what he and Gemma did.” Harry said already getting excited at what he was about to tell them.

“What?” Niall asked.

“Gemma had surgery last thursday and Louis was with her so it was quite a great surprise when they showed up at my parents house saturday and she…” Harry trailed off trying not to cry, “She can see, she’s- she’s not blind anymore and you guys have no idea how happy that makes me.”

“That’s wonderful!” Liam exclaimed happy for her, “I’m gonna go see her one of these days.”

“I’m so happy for her and for you too.” Niall smiled reaching to hug him.

“Louis took her and he’s so wonderful, mum, dad and Christian couldn’t stop thanking him. I honestly would never forget what he did for her.” Harry smiled like a fool not noticing the looks his friends were giving him, “When I met him I thought he was a brat but he’s amazing.” He happily sighed.

“He is great.” Liam agreed.

“Yeah, great with babies too.” Niall nodded.

“He’s anyone’s dream husband.” Harry sighed smiling at the waitress when she placed their plates in front of them.

“You’re falling for him.” Liam stated.

“Huh?” Harry gave him a confused look.

“Oh my god yes!” Niall exclaimed smacking Harry’s arm, “About time.”

“You’re falling in love with your husband.” Liam smiled so wide his face might split in two.

“No I’m not.” Harry quickly denied it blushing a bit.

“You are blushing, you fell in love with him. I thought this day would never come.” Niall smiled like a fool.

“I am not in love with him and it doesn’t matter because by next september we’re going to file for a divorce and all of this will be over. He and I will go back to being alone.” Harry shrugged trying to hide the fact that that wasn’t what he wanted at all.

“But you don’t want that Harry.” Niall gave him a sad look.

“Maybe if you talk to him and tell him how you feel then maybe he’ll give you a chance, anything is possible.” Liam insisted just wanting the best for him.

“I don’t know.” Harry sighed, “You guys think he would like to..you know, try it out?.” Harry asked just as his phone went off.

“I’m sure he will.” Liam shrugged.

“Just ask him Harry.” Niall smiled.

He picked up the phone with a smile on his face when he saw it was a text from Louis but his smile quickly vanished when he read it.

**_We need to talk, come straight home after work please. Its important._ **

“What is it?” Niall asked.

“It was Louis, he said we need to talk.” Harry shrugged not saying anything else.

They continued eating until they finished then went back to work and by the end of the day Harry was a nervous mess as he drove home while Louis wasn’t doing any better. Louis was sitting on the couch waiting for Harry with an ultrasound picture in hand hoping for Harry to do what he had planned. He tensed up when he heard the door opening and seconds later Harry walked in taking in the closed curtains and a lamp being the only source of light.

“What did the doctor say? You’re not dying, are you?” Harry asked taking a seat next to Louis who looked like he had been crying making him worry.

“No, its nothing serious.” Louis tried to smile but failed.

“So what is it?” Harry nervously asked, “It must be serious, you’ve been crying.”

“We have to tell your parents the truth then file for the divorce.” Louis said not wanting to beat around the bush.

“What? why!?” Harry exclaimed seeing Louis looking down at his lap holding something in his hands.

“We can’t keep lying to them Harry, I- I thought I was going to be able to do this but they’re great people. They accepted me, a complete stranger, into their family and I can’t keep doing this to them.” Louis started crying as soon as he had looked at Harry’s almost heartbroken expression.

“You said a year.” Harry nearly mumbled.

“I slept with Collin the day before I caught him cheating and two or three days later I slept with you, both of you used a condom and-” Louis said getting cut off by Harry.

“And what does that have to do with us? What? You got back together with him, is that why you want to divorce me? To go back to the asshole who cheated on you.” Harry said trying to mask the anger building up inside of him.

“I’m pregnant and he might not be yours!” Louis yelled not caring if he had been too loud seeing the way Harry’s eyes widened.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widening then flickered down to Louis’ stomach.

“I’m already eighteen weeks and he might not be yours, that’s why we have to tell them the truth and get a divorce. I can’t and won’t lie to them anymore especially when there’s a child involved.” Louis said.

“He? Its a boy?” Harry asked completely ignoring what Louis had told him.

“Yeah, its a boy.” Louis nodded.

“What if he’s mine? What then?” Harry asked.

“Then I’m not going to keep you away from him but...Harry what are the chances that he could be yours. For all we know he could be Collin’s.” Louis wiped away his tears.

“He’s not Collin’s.” Harry said out of nowhere.

“Harry…” Louis rubbed his hands on his face.

“When I found the condom that morning I- I didn’t even bother checking it but there were a few cum stains next to it where I threw it the night before so the baby is mine.” Harry said trying to convince Louis and himself.

“Don’t do this to me!” Louis started crying again throwing the ultrasound picture at Harry, “That doesn’t mean anything, the one Collin used could have broken too and it was three days before you. I don’t- I don’t want this baby to be his so don’t you dare get my hopes up.”

“Then he’s mine! If I’m not his biological father he’ll still be mine.” Harry desperately said grabbing Louis’ hands in his.

“I can’t believe you.” Louis pulled his hands away then got up to pace back and forth in front of Harry, “You’re willing to raise a child that might not be yours just so we don’t have to tell your family how we really got married. I never thought you would be capable of doing that. I know it’s hard but we have to tell them the truth.” Louis insisted.

“No you don’t understand!” Harry exclaimed quickly getting up to stand in front of Louis.

“I think I did, Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“We tell them the truth, we tell them everything but we could- we could…” Harry trailed off not wanting to face rejection.

“We what?” Louis asked.

“We tell them the truth and we stay together. I know it sounds crazy but we could do it and we’ll raise him together and if he’s not mine I’ll still raise him as my own.” Harry nearly begged.

“You’re crazy.” Louis’ bottom lip trembled, “Why would you want to raise a baby that might not be yours and with someone who you don’t love, what about your family?”

“I like you okay, I- Liam told me I was falling for you and who knows, maybe I am and I don’t care about what they think. Its my life and if I want to raise him as my own even if he’s not mine then that’s my decision. Don’t forget that there’s a possibility that he could be mine.” Harry said hoping to convince Louis.

“Its not that easy Harry, I wish it was but what about Collin? If this baby is his I’m gonna have to tell him, I can’t keep his son away from him.”

“Then you tell him but not until we’re sure who the father is.” Harry said, “Please, at least try. I know you don’t like me like that but please, we could make it work and maybe with time you’ll like me too, at least a little.”

“And if it doesn’t work out?” Louis asked afraid of the answer.

“It will, trust me.” Harry said taking Louis’ hand in his then seconds later pulled him into a hug feeling Louis wrapping his arms around him too.

“Your parents are not gonna like this, you raising a kid that’s probably not yours.” Louis sighed then tried to smile at least a little, “You’re still crazy.”

“I don’t care.” Harry said then pulled back giving Louis a goofy smile, “Didn’t I tell you crazy is my middle name.”

“No, you failed to disclose that information to me.” Louis said spotting the ultrasound picture on the floor by the couch.

He walked up to it and slowly picked it up once again turning around to face Harry jumping a bit when he was already standing in front of him looking at it expectantly. Louis handed it to him and as soon as Harry saw the tiny baby clearly seeing it was indeed a boy his chest filled with some kind of emotion he had never experienced before.

“Is it too late to nickname him peanut?” Harry asked still looking at the picture.

“If you want to call him peanut then his nickname shall be peanut.” Louis said somehow feeling a whole lot more comfortable with the pregnancy.

“How come you’re not showing yet. Is the baby okay?” Harry asked, his eyes flickering from the picture to Louis’ stomach.

“Doctor Freeman told me a lot of reasons but I think its because its my first pregnancy plus the baby is a little on the small side but he’s healthy.” Louis shrugged.

“I’m gonna make something to eat, you must be hungry.” Harry said then headed to the kitchen taking the picture with him.

Louis walked behind him and just as he was about to ask for the picture he pursed his lips into a thin line seeing him pinning it on the fridge already looking so proud making him forget reality for just a bit. Harry ended up making spaghetti and meatballs since it was fast to make and it was getting late. While eating they finally decided on telling the truth to Harry’s family as soon as possible and even the truth about the baby.

That night they finally went to bed after taking a quick shower and after making sure that Louis was in a deep sleep, Harry finally placed a hand on Louis’ stomach feeling the tiny bump. He left it there for what seemed like forever until Louis turned around on his side facing him and curling up into a ball and seconds later Harry wrapped his arms around him knowing he was falling for him. He just hoped for Louis to do the same, at least a little bit.

The next day Harry was a nervous mess since it was the day he was going to tell his parents everything and he could see Louis wasn’t doing any better. He could see him fiddling with the hem of his shirt and even though he had started taking something for the nausea he still had thrown up as soon as he had woken up. He wasn’t able to eat anything other than crackers after Harry had remembered that they were good for nausea.

“I can’t do this!” Louis said out of nowhere as soon as Harry had stopped at a red light.

“What?” Harry looked at him already worried.

“We can’t tell them I’m pregnant, they’re gonna think I’m a whore and that I’m only using you to give my baby a father.” Louis said already sweating buckets, “Maybe I should go away until the baby is born then we do a DNA test and if he’s yours then we tell them.”

“And what are we gonna do if he isn’t? They’re gonna find out anyway when you come back with peanut.” Harry gave him a duh look slowly stepping on the gas as soon as the light turned green.

“I’m ashamed, what kind of person am I. They’re not gonna like you raising a kid that isn’t yours and I know you don’t care but I do, they’re gonna think the worst about me and what if they make my baby feel like he isn’t part of the family if he turns out to be that douchebag’s. I don’t want that for my baby, I went through it with some of my dad’s family...I’m not biologically his and even though he said he loved me some of his family still made me feel less.” Louis confessed surprising Harry.

“Then we don’t tell them, we keep that to ourselves and just tell them everything else.” Harry shrugged trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“I don’t want to lie to them anymore.” Louis started tearing up.

“It doesn’t matter Louis, peanut is still my son whether he’s biologically mine or not. I already told you I want to stay with you and I know you don’t have feelings for me but I’m hoping one day you will.” Harry gave him a tiny smile.

“Harry…” Louis trailed off wanting to fall in love with him and have the perfect family but couldn’t when he was still afraid.

“We don’t have to tell them about the baby’s situation, we can tell them he’s mine and that’s it.” Harry said and when he parked outside his parents house he turned to look at Louis waiting for an answer.

After a few minutes of silence Louis finally nodded then got out of the car after Harry nodded too to let him know he had understood. Harry was quick to take Louis’ hand in his and together walked inside the house not even bothering to knock and just let themselves in going straight to the kitchen where he could hear their voices.

Anne, Des and Gemma were already in the kitchen and as soon as they walked in Gemma was quick to go and hug them giving them each a kiss on the cheek followed by Anne. Des gave them a hug too smiling as he did so only making them more nervous than they already were.

“Now what’s that important thing you have to tell us?” Des asked them, “Oh! And Louis, from now on Gemma will be working with us.”

“Really? That’s wonderful.” Louis genuinely said giving Gemma a smile.

“I am lucky dad gave me the opportunity. I’m slowly turning my life around and it’s wonderful, you have no idea how great it feels to be able to help Christian around and the kids are just the cutest things ever.” Gemma happily sighed at the end.

“So what is it that you have to tell us?” Anne asked gesturing for them to sit around the table were tea cups were already waiting for them.

“Its- Its something serious, about our whole wedding in Vegas.” Harry said trying to keep his nerves down as he pulled a chair for Louis and Gemma then took a seat next to Louis holding his hand in his.

“What about it?” Anne asked sensing something was wrong.

Harry looked at Louis feeling their hands sweating yet made no move to let go needing to hold it bringing him some sort of comfort then rubbed circles on Louis’ hand with his thumb.

“What I’m going to tell you...please don’t interrupt me, just listen until I’m done talking. Please.” Harry said seeing them nodding taking a deep breath before he started talking.

“Louis and I met in Vegas when I went there after dad fired me and we- we got drunk together, we woke up the next day already married and at first we were going to annul it and never have to see each other again but then Niall had to open his big mouth. I said we had been dating for a while because I didn’t want to disappoint any of you more than you already were, I didn’t want to give dad the satisfaction of knowing that I am really a fuck up so I convinced Louis to help me and we- I made up that whole story of how we met. Louis didn’t want to keep lying to you when you welcomed him with open arms and he finally convinced me to tell you the truth. I- I’m really sorry.” Harry finished then looked down not wanting to see the disappointment in their faces.

“So you’re- you’re not married at all? I’m confused.” Anne finally spoke.

“We are married, but we got married when we were drunk.” Harry explained.

“Son…” Des sighed rubbing his hands on his face while Gemma only stared at them with a blank expression snapping out of it when he heard Harry sniffling.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you anymore than I already had, I wanted you to be proud of me dad.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears feeling Louis tightening his grip on his hand.

“Does Jay know?” Anne asked and Louis felt a lump in his throat.

“I went there with my friend Zayn after- after I caught my fiance in bed with a woman.” Louis confessed.

“Oh god.” Anne hid her face with her hands.

“I- I used to be engaged and he cheated on me...that’s when my friend convinced me to go to Las Vegas to distract myself. We dated for two years and were engaged for six months. My mum knows but she’s the one who convinced me to tell the truth, she had nothing to do with this other than keep the secret and this probably means nothing to you anymore but she appreciates your friendship, she’s been on her own for a while ever since dad left us. I’m so sorry.” Louis looked down at his lap knowing that by now Anne no longer considered Jay her friend.

“Your mum and I need to talk but now tell me something. Are you both going to get divorced now that you told us the truth?” Anne asked.

“We had agreed to stay together for a year but last night we decided to stay married, try and make it work because...because…” Harry looked at Louis seeing him gesturing him to go ahead.

“Harry.” Gemma finally spoke expecting her brother to keep talking.

“I’m gonna be a dad.” Harry mumbled feeling his face heating up.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Des asked expecting Harry to start talking until Louis loudly sighed and started talking.

“I was sick all weekend and yesterday I went to the doctor and- and I’m...pregnant. Already eighteen weeks and it’s a boy.” Louis blushed.

“Condoms can’t do their job right, especially when you're that drunk.” Harry said seeing Louis smacking his forehead with his hand.

“”This- This is a lot to take in.” Des sighed already starting to get frustrated.

“I understand if you want nothing to do with us anymore and-” Harry started.

“No, don’t think that we’re disowning you son. We just need time to assimilate all of this and...I’m going to be a grandfather again. Another boy.” Des interrupted.

“But you’re not even showing yet.” Anne said, her eyes looking teary already.

“Its his first pregnancy mum, the doctor told him that could be the reason why.” Harry proudly said.

“I bet you’re gonna have the cutest tummy ever. May I?” Gemma said wanting to touch his belly.

When Louis nodded Gemma quickly got up and made his way over to him placing her hand on his stomach squealing and announcing that she could feel a small bump that only made Anne rush over to him putting her hand next to Gemma’s. After pondering for a few seconds Des finally made his way to him too touching Louis’ stomach after Anne and Gemma finally let him.

“You’re eighteen weeks so that means you’re already five months, only four more months and we get to meet him!” Gemma smiled, “Do you guys already have a name?” She asked looking at both Louis and Harry.

“We haven’t tho-” Harry started.

“Edward.” Louis interrupted him making Harry look at him with a surprised yet happy look, a tiny smile slowly making its way onto his face.

“You’re naming him after Harry, that’s just wonderful.” Anne smiled, “When’s your next appointment?”

“February sixteen, I’ll be twenty two weeks by then.” Louis said and slowly brought his hand up putting it over his stomach feeling the tiny bump feeling happy about it.

“Son,” Des started, “Remind me by then so I can let Liam know he’s in charge while you’re gone, you don’t want to miss Louis’ appointment, you get to see little Edward.” Des smiled putting his arm over Harry’s shoulders.

“Of course dad, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry returned the smile, “Well, we better get going, gotta go back to work.”

After saying their goodbyes they went back to work while Louis ignored his mum’s texts wanting to know what had happened until she stopped and three hours later he finally called her back when she texted him that she had talked to Anne.

“Please tell me she didn’t cut you out of her life.” Louis said as soon as she had answered.

“Hello to you too dear, now how about you tell me why Anne told me she’s going to be a grandma. I thought you weren’t sure.” Jay said expecting an explanation.

“Edward is Harry’s, mum.” Louis lied feeling awful yet kept doing so, “Harry told me the condom he found that morning was broken and since he didn’t know I could get pregnant and I never told him he never mentioned it. We’re sure this baby is his, the asshole was always careful anyway so Edward is Harry’s.”

“Edward? Baby that’s a wonderful name!” Jay exclaimed already tearing up, “My first grandbaby, gosh, I can’t wait.”

“Is Anne mad at you?” Louis asked surprising himself when he found himself rubbing small circles on the side of his stomach.

“She was at first but after a long talk we’re back to being friends, I’m glad she understood and now we’re gonna get a grandbaby out of it.” Jay said.

“I know, hopefully I’ll get a due date by my next appointment. I’m still worried that I’m not showing that much, maybe he’s gonna be a small baby.” Louis sighed.

“You were a small baby too, sweetheart. He probably gets it from you and he’s going to be beautiful, I just know it.” Jay beamed and Louis smiled at hearing how happy she sounded.

“Maybe, but I rather him get Harry’s height...I’m too short.” Louis chuckled.

“You are only a few inches shorter than Harry, not much difference.” Jay giggled, “Besides, as long as Edward is healthy his height shouldn’t matter.”

“You’re right mum, as long as he’s healthy. Have you told the girls?” Louis asked.

“Not yet love, I thought you would want to tell them or if you want to I could tell them.”

“You can if you want to, that’s fine to me.” Louis shrugged knowing she was going to tell them anyway.

“Then I will love, I gotta go and please take care of yourself and my grandbaby.” Jay said.

After exchanging a few more words Louis finally hung up and got back to work not stopping until it was time for him to go back home waiting for Harry to make dinner together. As the weeks passed by Louis found himself getting bigger and bigger out of nowhere while Harry wouldn’t stop fawning over it and bragging over how big his son was getting. To him it was as if his tummy was just waiting for him to know he was pregnant to start getting bigger even though it was still a little on the small side.

~*~

“So you’re pregnant...and he’s Harry’s?” Zayn asked from where he was sitting next to Louis on his couch in his apartment.

“Yeah, I’m almost twenty two weeks.” Louis nodded.

“Twenty two weeks!? And you waited that long to tell me?” Zayn almost shouted lowering his voice when Louis covered his stomach with his arm.

“You’re gonna scare him...I need to ask if he should be moving soon. I haven’t felt a thing.” Louis said but more to himself already getting worried over it.

“I think it’s closer to twenty five weeks, read it somewhere.” Zayn shrugged then smiled, “But, congratulations Lou, I bet Harry’s so excited.”

“He is, even more when I told him I’m gonna name him Edward, Harry’s middle name is Edward and I’m letting him pick a middle name.” Louis smiled.

“I’m happy for you Lou. See, I told you one day you were going to find someone else and you did and now you’re also going to have a baby.” Zayn’s smile only got bigger making Louis feel guilty for lying to his best friend but it was best if he kept it to himself at least until his baby was born and a DNA test could be done.

He stayed there for almost an hour wanting to catch up with Zayn and talk like how they used to before and ended up leaving when Liam showed up to invite Zayn out to eat. When he got home he did a double take seeing Trevor standing outside their apartment holding a bag in his hands and as soon as he saw Louis his eyes immediately wandered down to his stomach. Louis tried not to smirk glad that for once he was wearing a shirt that was a bit too tight on him.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked as soon as he was standing in front of him.

“Is Harry here?” Trevor asked completely ignoring Louis’ question.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

“He left a few things back in my apartment and I came to give them back. Is he here?” Trevor said almost gasping out loud when Louis snatched the bag out of his hands.

“No he’s not but don’t worry, I’ll give them back to him.” Louis said as he unlocked and opened the door walking in then turned to look at Trevor, “Thank you.” Louis gave him a sweet fake smile then closed the door locking it as fast as he could.

He turned around then dumped the bag on the couch dropping his own messenger bag next to it then opened the bag Trevor had just given him finding only already washed and neatly folded clothes. He put them all back in there then grabbed the bag taking it to their bedroom putting it next to the closet door.

After taking a shower he took a seat on a chair at the table looking up clothes for pregnant men until he stumbled on a section for baby clothes smiling at all the tiny baby rompers and onesies. He was too focused already purchasing a few he just couldn’t live without that he didn’t hear Harry coming in until he felt fingers poking his sides and Harry’s voice.

“There you are!” Harry poked his sides making Louis let out a scream and jump up a little.

“Harry what the hell!” Louis snarled after a few seconds of trying to calm down and one hand over his chest and the other on his belly.

“What?” Harry laughed.

“You scared me!” Louis screamed and soon his eyes were filling with tears before his bottom lip trembled and just like that started crying out of nowhere.

“Shit! Lou...Louis don’t cry.” Harry knelt down in front of him trying to make him stop crying, “Lou, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again but please don’t cry.”

Harry sighed in relief when Louis nodded as he wiped away his tears taking a deep breath and that’s when he noticed he had been looking up for baby clothes making him smile a little.

“I’m sorry...I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it’s just the pregnancy, mum would cry all the time too for no reason.” Louis explained and finally raised his eyebrows when Harry said nothing.

“Don’t be sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Harry said then got up bringing a paper shopping bag, “Look what I found at this store Gemma told me about.”

“What?” Louis asked and when he saw the bag with baby blue strings he smiled opening it when Harry motioned for him to do so.

He smiled when he found a light blue onesie with _Daddies Little Boy_ written on the front then as soon as he had seen the second one he burst out laughing while Harry did the same.

“What is this!” Louis said after he had calmed down but started all over again when he read it again.

“It’s cute.” Harry shrugged.

“Ah good sir, I seem to have shat my pantaloons. Who even calls them pantaloons these days.” Louis laughed again and just like that wrapped his arms around Harry holding him tight, “Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You don’t have to thank me Lou, they’re the first of many we’re gonna buy for our son.” Harry said.

“Our son.” Louis nodded then hid his face on the crook of Harry’s neck kissing it just once but it was enough for them.

“Yeah, our son.” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter since I had trouble writing it. This band just exhausts me and after what happened with Lilo and the pinata I wanted to drop everything. Lets say I was hurt but here it is. Enjoy! :)

On Harry’s birthday Louis had finally gotten the courage and had woken him up with a blowjob letting him come in his mouth loving the way Harry had praised him. His birthday was celebrated in Anne’s house where they had announced Louis’ pregnancy and upon finding out, Niall and Liam had jumped Harry hugging the life out of him congratulating them. Louis hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Harry seeing how happy he looked as he talked about the baby showing them the ultrasound picture he carried everywhere telling them all about him and how he couldn’t wait to meet and hold him.

Louis had helped Anne bake the two cakes for Harry blushing when Anne had announced it and after singing happy birthday to Harry and opening a few presents was when Harry was finally left alone.

“Happy birthday.” Louis said as soon as he was next to Harry sitting on a chair in the backyard.

“Thank you, the cakes were delicious.” Harry smiled showing his dimple.

“That’s ‘cause your mum did most of it.” Louis shrugged fiddling with the strings of the gift bag he was holding.

“But you still helped.” Harry insisted leaning back and wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“I got you something else.” Louis said giving the gift bag to Harry who took it and opened it taking out the present.

“Daddy’s little man. This is cute, thank you.” Harry said observing the tiniest baby blue onesie then held it close to his chest.

“You are his daddy.” Louis said feeling a rush of warmth when Harry’s eyes started shining and seconds later nodded and just like that leaned forward to kiss him, it was fast but it left Louis feeling a tingling sensation on his lips.

~*~

By Louis’ twenty second week he was scheduled for a new appointment and Harry was ecstatic unable to wait and when the day got there he was the first one out the door. When they got there Louis quickly checked in then took a seat next to Harry who was reading a magazine and was on the childbirth section carefully reading the side of the page meant for male pregnancies.

“Lou?” Harry mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah?” Louis looked up from his phone where he had been looking at baby clothes and blankets already obsessed with them.

“How are you gonna have peanut? Are you gonna push him out?” Harry asked wanting to laugh when Louis’ eyes widened.

“No, I’m having a c-section. There’s no way I’m gonna push him out, that’s not even possible.” Louis shrieked then looked around making sure no one had heard them.

“Oh yeah, it would be like squeezing a watermelon through a keyhole. Sounds painful.” Harry shuddered then smirked, “Plus we gotta keep that ass- I mean bum, bum is the word now that peanut is in there. Anyway, gotta keep that bum intact.”

“You and bums.” Louis said shaking his head and trying to hide a smile.

“Your bum is great.” Harry said dead serious making Louis laugh just as a nurse called his name.

She led them through a corridor then into a room where she proceeded to check his vitals and as soon as she was done she left telling them Dr. Freeman would be there in fifteen minutes. Almost fifteen minutes later they heard a knock interrupting Harry when he kept asking what everything in the room was for.

“Hello Louis.” Dr. Freeman smiled then looked at Harry, “You must be the other father, I’m Dr. Freeman, nice to meet you.” She said extending her hand to shake his.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Harry.” Harry shook her hand letting go as soon as she did.

“Alright Louis, before we start with the ultrasound, have you experienced any new symptoms, any that went away?” She asked him.

“Nausea and vomiting finally went away a few days ago but now sometimes my legs cramp in the middle of the night but that’s about it.” Louis said.

“Stretching exercises can help stop cramps before they strike. Before you head to bed, stand about two feet away from a wall and put your palms flat against it. Lean forward, keeping your heels on the floor. Hold the stretch for ten seconds, then relax for five. Try this three times. Putting your feet up as often as you can while sitting also helps as well as drinking enough fluids, at least eight glasses a day and a good diet that includes enough calcium which can help with constipation later on in the pregnancy. Magnesium could help too, make sure you eat plenty of bananas and keep a healthy diet.” She explained smiling when she noticed Louis blushing a deep red after hearing the word constipation

“I’ll make sure he eats only the best.” Harry said from where he was sitting next to Louis.

“Alright.” Dr. Freeman said, “Louis, could you please lay down and lift your shirt up.”

Louis got up laying down and as soon as he lifted his shirt up Harry’s eyes immediately focused on his baby bump that was only getting bigger and bigger as the days passed by. Louis winced a little when he felt the cold gel on his warm skin then his and Harry’s eyes focused on the screen trying to see the small baby.

“Its a proper bump now, still a little small but you’re getting there.” Dr. Freeman commented then went silent for a few minutes.

“Is the baby okay?” Harry asked already getting nervous when a few minutes passed by and she stayed silent.

“Of course, I was just going through a mental list.” Dr. Freeman said then pressed a button and the sound of a fast heartbeat filled the room surprising Harry who held onto Louis’ hand while Louis smiled.

“Wow, it feels so real now.” Harry beamed, “And he looks so so tiny.”

“How is he doing?” Louis asked.

“He’s eleven inches and almost one pound like the size of a spaghetti squash and is just starting to look like a miniature newborn. His lips, eyelids, and eyebrows are becoming more distinct and he’s developing tiny tooth buds beneath his gums. His eyes already formed but his irises, the colored part of the eye, still lack pigment.” She explained, “Overall your baby is a healthy baby.”

“Oh thank god.” Louis sighed in relief, “Do you know a due date by now?

“Can we have some pictures?” Harry asked pouting a bit when she pulled the wand away and the baby disappeared from the screen.

“Of course!” She smiled then turned to Louis handing him a paper towel, “Around June twenty fourth but you could go into labour earlier or deliver that day if it doesn’t happen. You’re free to go Louis but remember to get enough sleep and eat healthy, take your prenatal vitamins daily and call me if any abnormal changes occur. You are going to start getting bigger soon, just letting you know what to expect.”

“Thank you.” Louis said.

When they got out of there Louis scheduled another appointment for his twenty sixth week then drove back home while Harry was busy looking at the pictures pointing out his tiny limbs to Louis putting one in his wallet and giving the other to Louis.

Louis only dropped Harry off so he could get his car and head off to work while Louis went back to work buying a fast breakfast from a fast food restaurant on his way there. When he got to his office his mouth was already watering at the heavenly smell of pancakes then took a seat where he devoured them noticing he had been eating more than usual.

His mind went back when he had started doing it now knowing why then felt his cheeks heating up realizing why he had had those sexual urges and now that he and Harry hadn’t done anything since he found out he was pregnant he was starting to miss it, to miss him. He was licking the syrup off of his fingers when he heard a knock and after he told whoever was at the door to come in, Des walked in with a smile on his face holding a stack of papers in his hands.

“Hello Lou, how are you? How’s my grandson doing?” Des asked taking a seat in front of Louis.

“Great! Edward is officially eleven inches long and weighs a pound, everything is okay.” Louis proudly informed him taking out the ultrasound picture from his wallet to show it to him smiling as soon as Des took it and the biggest of smiles formed on his face.

“Wow, he’s so tiny and delicate. Really, can’t wait to hold him, I never thought Harry would ever make me a grandfather...kinda had lost all hope there but now- I’m just really happy. So proud of him at how far he’s come and…” Des trailed off feeling a lump forming in his throat, “Now I’m always going to make sure he knows how proud I am of him.”

“He just lights up when you do.” Louis said not knowing what else to say, “I think he would love to spend this weekend with you.” Louis hinted smiling when Des gave him a knowing look.

“I think I know what to do.” Des said then put the papers on Louis’ desk, “These are a few proposals for a few residential houses, I need you to make a budget to give the clients an idea of how much everything is going to cost.”

“Okay.” Louis nodded already going through them, “When do you need them?”

“In a week if you can, I don’t want to stress you out too much, it's not good for you or my grandson.” Des said.

Louis nodded and after Des left he got to work finishing two out of five when he had worked with no distractions and by the end of the day he was exhausted. When he got home he almost jumped up and down in excitement when he went to get the mail noticing a key to the bigger mailbox and when he opened it he grabbed two packages closing it again and dropping it where he was supposed to.

He held them close to his chest and as soon as he was inside their apartment he dropped his things on top of the kitchen table before opening the packages. He smiled when he took out the light blue four piece footed cardigan, tiny pants, a bodysuit and a bib seeing how tiny they were having already decided that it was going to be his son’s going home outfit.

He opened the second package taking out a striped then a gray hooded rompers seeing the words Handsome written on the front of the gray hooded one leaving them on top of the table to go and throw away the small boxes they had been delivered in.

He then made his way to the bedroom and into their closet where he had already made space for Edward’s clothes grabbing four of the tiny hangers he had gotten a few days ago then put the clothes away to keep them from wrinkling up. He was still admiring when he heard the door opening then Harry calling his name yelling that he was in the bedroom. When he walked in his gaze immediately followed Louis’ seeing the small space in the closet they already had for their son making it even more real then smiled when he noticed the new clothes.

“You ordered those?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, they just got here today and look,” Louis grabbed the four piece light blue outfit, “This is going to be his going home outfit. Do you like it?”

“I love it, it’s so adorable. And now he has a total of six outfits!” Harry goofily smiled.

“They need more clothes and a lot of other stuff but we’ll get those later, we need a day to go shopping for all his stuff.” Louis said putting the outfit back.

“We could go this weekend.” Harry nodded.

“I was thinking…” Louis trailed off looking around their bedroom, “We need to make space for the crib, I don’t think we should get a changing table but a crib is necessary. I’m not saying we should get it now but we’re gonna have to at some point.”

“Yeah, when you’re closer to your due date.” Harry said seeing Louis nodding, “How are you feeling?”

“Great! starving already but I feel great.” Louis smiled following Harry when he walked out of the closet and into the kitchen.

“I stopped by my mum’s house to drop off a few things and she gave me spaghetti and meatballs. You want to eat that?” Harry asked.

“Sure! Let me get the plates and glasses.” Louis made his way to the cabinets taking out what he needed setting them on the kitchen table while Harry heated up the spaghetti.

They ate in silence when all Louis could do was stuff his mouth with the food already hungry again and because Anne’s cooking was just the best. When he finished his second serving he felt like he was going to explode just barely moving enough to go and sit on the couch to continue working. He was almost done when he felt Harry sitting next to him fully showered only wearing a simple shirt and basketball shorts.

“Dad just called me, wanted to know if we could spend this weekend together. Like a father and son thing.” Harry said turning the tv on.

“What did you say? You said yes, right?” Louis asked hoping for a yes.

“I...did. I’m sorry Lou, I know I promised to go shopping for the baby this weekend but dad and I never spend time together and I really want to since he does too.” Harry fiddled with his fingers until Louis grabbed his hands to stop him.

“That’s alright, I’m glad he’s trying you know. He cares about you unlike my stepfather so I’m happy for you.” Louis tried to smile but it quickly faded away.

“I’m sure he cares about you.” Harry said trying to make him feel better.

“No, he-” Louis paused and after pondering for a few seconds he continued talking, “He left us when I was fifteen, he abandoned us for another woman younger than my mum and since then he never bothered to contact us ever again. I get it if he didn’t want to talk to me anymore since I’m not biologically his but my sisters are his daughters. We’re better off without him.”

“Is that why you were hesitant when I told you I want to raise Edward as my own if he turns out not to be mine?” Harry asked already knowing the answer when Louis looked down and his bottom lip trembled.

“I’m sure my stepdad always considered me his own but not his family, many of them always made me feel like I didn’t belong there and I don’t want that for my baby. I don’t want him to go through what I went through.” Louis said.

“He won’t Louis, I’m going to love this baby and so will my family. I’m sure that if they knew they would love him the same, they won’t care.” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and seconds later the other bringing Louis forward into a hug.

“Maybe, maybe not...you don’t know that Harry.” Louis pulled back to look at Harry in the eye.

“All that matters is that we’re gonna love him and I’m gonna spoil him rotten.” Harry nodded to himself like a small child ignoring Louis smiling as he rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want him to be spoiled, don’t want him to be a brat.” Louis fiddled with the collar of Harry’s shirt.

“Our son will never be a brat, he’ll be too cute to be considered one.” Harry argued.

Louis only looked at him feeling the tears stinging his eyes because there it was, _our son_ , and it made Louis want to cry forever. He wished so hard for Edward to be Harry’s because if he could pick who the father of his children was, he would always pick Harry over anyone.

He was still looking at him when he started leaning forward barely touching Harry’s lips with his own until Harry closed the tiny space between them kissing him with all his might. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s cheeks deepening the kiss letting Harry put his laptop somewhere else then felt his hands lifting him up by the back of his thighs to straddle him.

Before Louis could register what was going on Harry had already taken his own shirt off attempting to do the same with Louis’ who felt a bit uncomfortable but let him anyway. He started moving his hips against Harry’s wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck when he got up with him in his arms rushing to their bedroom. He gently set him down on the bed following when Louis didn’t let go from around his neck smiling as he trailed kisses down his neck careful not to put too much pressure on his belly.

Louis was surprised how fast he started hardening the moment Harry started grinding against him reaching down to stop him and palm him through the thin fabric of his shorts hearing breathy _fucks_ coming from Harry the more he touched him. Louis whined when Harry pulled away seeing him taking them off then reached to take his pants off and once they were off he pulled him towards him by the ankles over to the edge of the bed .

“Fuck Harry, find the lube!” Louis exclaimed feeling like he was going to explode if he didn’t have him inside of him soon.

“I am prepared Louis, I was born ready.” Harry smirked showing Louis the small bottle of lube already in his hand.

“Oh god, please don’t say that.” Louis groaned covering his face with his hands feeling Harry’s hand ghosting over the skin of his inner thigh spreading out his legs for him without even thinking, he relaxed before he felt Harry’s finger entering him.

“Wait!” Harry loudly gasped stopping what he was doing to look at Louis with wide eyes, “Do you think this will hurt the baby? I really really want you right now but if its gonna hurt the baby then maybe we should wait until after he’s born.”

“That’s months away Harry! Middle of june!” Louis exclaimed, “I asked the doctor and she said it was okay, Harry I’m dying here.”

“Okay then…” Harry shrugged then lifted Louis’ legs over his shoulders continuing what he was doing.

He searched for that spot smirking when he quickly found it then spent the next half hour fingering him sometimes avoiding it pissing Louis off who would still jerk him off to keep him going. When he felt that Louis was ready he reached for the condom freezing halfway when he figured out they were out then looked back at Louis who was waiting for him.

“Now what?” Louis asked almost out of breath.

“Umm...we don’t have any condoms.” Harry said.

“We don’t need it, I’m already pregnant. Its not like I’m gonna get pregnant again.” Louis shrugged grabbing Harry’s hand to pull him to him kissing him as soon as Harry was close enough.

Harry only nodded like a fool and as fast as he could he lubed himself up seeing Louis turning around on his hands and knees making Harry’s mouth water at how good he looked. He slowly lined his cock against Louis’ hole unable to tear his gaze away seeing the way it looked as Louis took him all in wanting to make it slow until Louis pushed his hips back against him until he was flushed against him.

“You feel so good.” Louis moaned hiding his face against his arm then lifted his head up to look back at Harry finding him staring right there making him blush.

He slowly moved his hips forward then backward again setting up his own rhythm until Harry finally reacted and grabbed him by the hips thrusting in and out then rolling his hips in circles. Louis almost came like an inexperienced teenager when Harry found his spot making sure to hit it every time while Louis let out uh sounds every time Harry would thrust into him.

“Fuck Lou, thi- this feels so much better.” Harry groaned leaning down to trail kisses from Louis’ lower back to the back of his neck moving a bit faster.

“Oh my god! I’m gonn- fuck fuck fuck.” Louis suddenly sat up painfully clenching around Harry who slowed down.

“Relax, Louis rela-” Harry stopped moving.

“I’m cramping!” Louis said almost in tears reaching for his left leg trying to massage it.

“What?” Harry asked still confused.

“My leg...my- my calf, ow.” Louis cried out in pain massaging as fast as he could and when he started hitting it only making it worse he felt Harry pulling out of him then his arms around him lifting him up and setting him down on the floor.

“Try to use you leg, Louis use your leg.” Harry urged still holding onto him.

“What do you think I’m doing!” Louis snapped trying to put pressure on it until the pain slowly started going away.

“Better?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Louis mumbled then looked down hating how hormonal he was getting when his bottom lip trembled, “But I ruined it, I was so close and I ruined it...I bet I ruined it for you too.”

“Doesn’t matter, we can try some other day.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek making him blush a deep shade of red.

“No. You’re gonna lay there and let me do all the work.” Louis said in a determined voice waiting for Harry to do as he was told and when he did he smiled getting on top of him.

He straddled him grabbing Harry’s cock pumping a few times before lining it against his hole sinking down on it and as soon as he was all the way in he started moving up and down. He held onto the headboard then kissed Harry letting his tongue trace Harry’s bottom lip loving the way he would hold on to his hips tightening his grip on them the closer he would get.

He threw his head backwards when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock getting closer when he nipped at his skin leaving a few red marks behind on his chest. He was still bouncing on Harry’s cock feeling closer and closer when he felt him cumming inside of him without warning with him following a few seconds later. He slowed down until he was still letting Harry wrap his arms around him smiling when he gently kissed him almost as if he could break at any moment. Louis found it endearing, Harry was endearing.

“Fuck that was good.” Louis said against Harry’s neck then started leaving small kisses up and down before lifting himself up to go and clean himself up, “I’m gonna go take a shower then go to bed, I am exhausted.”

“Mind if I join you?” Harry raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner quickly getting up when Louis nodded.

The shower lasted longer than usual when Harry kept kissing Louis always wanting to have his arms wrapped around him touching his baby bump. When Louis finally managed to finish showering he dressed into warm and comfortable pajamas letting Harry spoon him falling asleep rather fast.

The following saturday Harry was up bright and early making breakfast while Louis was still in a deep sleep just wanting to leave breakfast ready before Des could pick him up. They had decided on going to a football game when Harry had insisted that he wanted to start getting into the sport again after years and Des had immediately agreed just happy to spend time with his son. Harry left soon after Louis had woken up and eaten breakfast having made sure he wasn’t going to be alone at all.

“Ready?” Des asked as he smiled as soon as Harry had gotten in the car.

“Yeah! You better start getting that money ready, I am gonna win.” Harry grinned.

“Not a chance son.” Des chuckled pulling out of the parking lot.

When they got to the stadium it was already crowded but soon enough they found their seats making conversation while they waited. When they game started they were focusing only on it making conversation here and there when Harry noticed Collin sitting a few feet away from them with a young man next to him. He rolled his eyes when he saw him already looking right back at them and decided to ignore him not wanting him to ruin his day with his dad.

They got through the whole game and the more Collin stared the more it pissed Harry off trying to decide if it would be a good idea to confront him. He then thought about how he would only make things worse and chose to keep ignoring him.

“Son, don’t look but that man keeps looking at you.” Des said out of nowhere making Harry groan when he saw his father was trying not to grin.

“Dad, I’m married...with a son on the way.” Harry rolled his eyes yet couldn’t help the amused smile slowly growing on his face.

“Yeah. I don’t know...he’s just been doing that for a while now and if I’m honest he’s creepy.” Des said in a worried tone making Harry sigh.

“He’s probably looking at me like that because he hates me, he’s Louis’ ex fiance.” Harry said trying not to glance Collin’s way.

“Really? He looks just as dumb as I thought he would, I mean, he had everything with Louis.” Des shook his head.

“Yeah...and don’t tell Louis but I’m glad all of that happened or right now Louis would be married to him and probably expecting their first child. If I’m honest, I wouldn’t want anyone near him and starting a family with him after what Louis told me and after what I experienced myself.” Harry looked down at his shoes then back at his father who was giving him curious looks.

“Did I miss something?” Des asked already worried.

“Its just...Louis hates talking about it now because he got to experience it, that man is a psycho, a cheater and a liar. He cheated on someone as perfect as Louis and he’s just a liar. He’s still after Louis and won’t take no for an answer, doesn’t get that Louis is now my husband and is going to have our baby. He even thinks the baby might be his since Louis got pregnant right away and I’m worried.” Harry gave Des the saddest look.

“That’s gonna be a problem, I think you boys should get a restraining order...wouldn’t want that man harming you or Louis and my grandson.” Des chewed on his bottom lip, “In fact, I’m gonna go and have a chat with him.”

“No!” Harry grabbed him by the arm stopping him, “Dad, I get that you want to help us but you’re only going to make things worse. Let Louis and I handle this and if it gets worse then we’ll get that restraining order...I think you should let mum and Gemma know about this but keep it between the three of you. I just want them to be aware of him if they ever go out with Louis. Maybe let Christian know too since they have the kids.”

“Of course I’ll let them know, like you do, we wouldn’t want that man near him.” Des quickly agreed.

“Thank you dad, I really appreciate it. My family always come first for me.” Harry genuinely said even after he had told a few little white lies but Louis’ well being and sense of security came first.

Des proudly smiled clapping Harry on his back then went back to watching the last few minutes of the game completely ignoring Collin. When it was time to go Harry followed his father towards the exit with the biggest smile after his team had won and his dad had lost the bet.

Des drove him back home unable to stop talking on the way back and even if they just talked about Harry’s favorite cartoon when he was a child and the way he used to like watching cooking shows. When Harry waved goodbye and Des was gone he finally turned around making his way inside his building with the biggest smile on his face. When he walked inside he looked around noticing everything was too clean then made his way to the kitchen that was too clean seeing Louis kneeling in front of the oven trying to clean it.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Cleaning the oven, I was going to bake cupcakes but I can’t when this oven is filthy so I’m cleaning it then I’ll bake the cupcakes.” Louis explained without even bothering to glance his way in favor of scrubbing as fast and hard as he could.

“Okay then...I think it’s clean enough.” Harry said when Louis wiped the soap off.

“No, it still has nasty shi- stuff on it. There are stains everywhere.” Louis said going back to scrubbing getting frustrated when they wouldn’t come out.

“Those are part of it, they’re not gonna come out. Trust me, I’ve tried.” Harry said hoping to convince him then knew he had when Louis loudly sighed then wiped it off again.

He finally got up and closed it dumping everything on the sink washing his hands before making his way to the pantry taking out everything to make the cupcakes. Harry only watched his every move with a smile on his face as Louis busied himself around only focusing on what he was doing.

“Need any help?” Harry finally asked.

“Okay, that way I can make them faster. I want vanilla and chocolate ones...I was going to make strawberry ones but they sound nasty at the moment.” Louis said moving over to let Harry wash his hands.

“What? Strawberry ones are awesome.” Harry gasped as he dried his hands.

“No, it used to be but now thinking about it makes me want to puke. Same with chinese food, Zayn and I went to get some earlier today and it just smelled so gross and its my favorite. This kid better love chinese food.” Louis pointed to his well rounded stomach making Harry’s eyes focus on it smiling as he did so.

That’s the moment he realized that four weeks later after finding out about him he still hadn’t taken the time to actually sit down and touch his baby bump much less talk to him. He felt a little less guilty when he also realized that Louis hadn’t even done so either or that’s what he thought.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?” Louis paused what he was doing to look at Harry.

“Have you ever talked to the baby? I read that it’s good for their development.” Harry casually said as he set the oven on the desired temperature.

“Uh...no, n- not really.” Louis stammered trying to focus on something else rather than Harry.

“Oh…” Harry trailed off.

“I just…” Louis trailed off setting the bag of mix down on top of the countertop, “Don’t judge me but I just don’t feel it...yet. I know that the baby is there but I just don’t feel all paternal or maternal- whatever it is towards him.I do get excited buying all the baby clothes but I’m not just there yet.”

“That’s normal, maybe when you start showing more or when you feel it move, who knows.” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah...maybe.” Louis forced a smile.

With that he turned around trying to focus on what he was doing but with the ugly thought on the back of his mind that he didn’t feel emotionally attached to his baby enough to talk to him like any other father and mother would. The thought that he might be Collin’s was enough to keep him from getting completely attached, it killed him to realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 14

After that day when they had made the cupcakes Louis had really started showing three weeks later and at twenty five weeks he had a proper baby bump. Even though he was six months he looked like he was only on his fifth one making it easier for him after Gemma had told him she had had trouble moving around when she had been pregnant. He would spend his free time sitting on the couch at home with a bowl of food on top of his belly watching movies on Netflix looking like he had a small basketball underneath his shirt.

With time he slowly started getting worried when his baby wouldn’t move at all trying to keep it to himself not wanting to worry Harry who was busier than ever with work. A few days later he lay awake in bed sighing when he noticed it was almost three in the morning and Harry had a tight hold on him cuddling him to death.

He tried to move but whenever he did, Harry would move with him following him all over the bed like a small puppy. He turned to face him placing his head on what to him was Harry’s toasty warm chest when Harry suddenly moved making his head slip and his face land right on his armpit. He struggled for a bit trying to move away and when he finally did he sat up gasping for air then nearly choked when he felt it.

He sat there not moving at all for what felt like hours but were only minutes trying to feel it again, he was starting to think he had imagined it when he felt the small flutters again. He put a hand over his stomach feeling the tears already stinging his eyes feeling his baby moving over and over again even though he couldn’t feel him with his hand yet. He turned his head to the side to look at Harry who was still in a deep sleep trying to decide if it was worth waking him up for knowing he wouldn’t be able to feel him yet.

“Harry.” Louis shook him and when he didn’t wake up right away he continued shaking him, “Harry, wake up!”

“What?” Harry mumbled trying to get comfortable then groaned when Louis pulled the covers away making him shiver realizing it had been a bad decision to just sleep in briefs.

“The baby’s finally moving!” Louis exclaimed not even wincing as he turned the light on when Harry sat up faster than lightning.

“What! Really? Let me feel.” Harry quickly put his hand on Louis’ stomach pushing his smaller one out of the way waiting for something to happen.

“I don’t think you can feel it yet, I felt like small flutters.” Louis said seeing Harry’s disappointed face, “But the baby is finally moving, that means he’s alive.”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed almost horrified, “Of course he’s alive, has been all this time.”

“What? Its the truth...I was starting to think something weird was going on. Now I know he was just lazy.” Louis explained now lovingly rubbing his stomach with his hand making Harry smile when he noticed.

“We need to ask Dr. Freeman if that’s normal, him just starting to really move now.” Harry said and seconds later yawned making Louis yawn too.

“Okay, but now lets go back to sleep. I’m actually tired now.” Louis said turning the light off then lay down underneath the covers letting Harry spoon him unable to stop the biggest smile ever on his face when he placed his hand on his stomach almost covering the whole bump.

By Louis’ twenty sixth week they had learned that not feeling the baby moving earlier was completely normal since it was his first pregnancy. They left the hospital holding hands with new pictures of their baby intending to give out some to their families and make a scrapbook, something that had been Harry’s idea. Like always, Harry had gone back to work while Louis had decided to go home but instead ended up going shopping for baby things with Gemma since he had nothing. She had picked him up wanting to show him how good she could drive now and be an independent woman now that she could see.

“Hello Gemm.” Louis greeted her as he got in her car and buckled himself up, “Where did you leave the kids?” Louis asked with a slight frown when he couldn’t see them.

“Look at you, already properly showing and everything...so so cute and small.” She gushed, ”And they’re at school and daycare, Meli insisted on going even when I kept telling her that she didn’t have to go.” Gemma sighed already missing her baby girl.

“Attendance is important to her.” Louis said trying not to laugh.

“Oh you have no idea.” Gemma chuckled, “So what do you have left to buy?”

“Uh...everything, it totally slipped our minds.” Louis rubbed his hands on his face.

“Oh...well you still have time.” Gemma gave him a reassuring smile.

She drove them to Babies R Us smiling when Louis got out of the car looking like a little kid at the candy shop, he had one hand on his tummy as they walked to the entrance not wanting to waste any time. He grabbed Gemma’s hand taking her to the newborn section then the boys section of it already eyeing a few onesies. Louis already had a few onesies in his hands along with the boring white ones while Gemma had all the cute ones already planning on spoiling her nephew.

“Let me go get a cart, we still have a lot to get.” Gemma said giving Louis the clothes she had been carrying.

Louis hummed in agreement and continued looking through the racks when a white and black bodysuit with faux tie, suspenders and belt with a tiny CEO hat caught his eye. He walked up to it and reached for it when another hand reached for it too but he was faster snatching it and holding it close to him. When he looked up he saw a pretty green eyed blond woman older than him smiling at him with her own cart full of baby stuff.

“Quite a popular outfit, huh.” She said reaching for another one putting it in her cart.

“Yeah, its pretty cute if I’m honest.” Louis agreed wondering how far along she was since she already looked huge, “I see you’re set then.” Louis gave her a smile looking inside her cart.

“Pretty much, I still have two more months to go and I feel ready to explode.” She sighed putting a hand over her belly.

“Really? I’m two months away too...well, a week away from my seventh month mark.” Louis said then smiled when he started feeling the tiny flutters remembering how Dr. Freeman had told him his baby was going to start responding to his and Harry’s voice.

“No way! You look like you’re four or five months. Is it your first baby?” She asked.

“Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise so that’s why I’m just starting to get stuff for him.” Louis said as he tried to rearrange the clothes hanging from his forearm.

“You’re here with your husband then? I don’t know where mine went.” She looked around.

“I’m here with his sister, he’s working.” Louis said then turned his head around when he heard someone coming and smiled seeing Gemma.

“I had to go all the way outside.” Gemma said as she eyed the woman standing in front of Louis.

Louis only smiled quickly putting all the stuff in the cart about to ask the woman for her name but froze when he heard his father’s voice. He slowly turned around still holding onto the onesie he had snatched from her seeing him making his way to her holding a pack of diapers in one hand and baby bottles in the other.

His eyes started stinging with unshed tears just by seeing him glad that he hadn’t noticed him yet wanting to get out of there. He took a step back hitting his backside with the cart feeling anger running through his veins just by seeing the way he was doting over her as if she was the fucking queen of England.

“Lou, are you okay?” Gemma asked and Louis squeezed his eyes shut when he paused what he was doing and slowly turned to look at him.

“Louis?” Aaron, his father said then seconds later smiled as his gaze settled on his stomach then back on his face, “Louis, look at you!” Aaron reached to hug him frowning when he felt him stiffening and never hugged him back.

“Lou?” Gemma said getting worried when Louis said nothing and was only staring at the woman.

“You’re so grown up now and about to have your own baby boy.” Aaron continued as if nothing was wrong still holding onto Louis.

“Please don’t touch me.” Louis’ voice trembled taking a step away from him letting his hands fall to the sides while Louis held onto the onesie.

“Lou-” Aaron started.

“Is this what you left my mum and sisters for? No wonder why you never bothered to contact us again.” Louis glared at him then at the woman who was looking down at her bloated stomach, “Not even a fucking call.”

“Louis that’s not-”

“I get why you never bothered to call me, I’m not your son after all, but my sisters are your daughters. I see they mean nothing to you, you’re gonna have your own kid with this homewrecker after all.” Louis interrupted once again.

“Watch your mouth.” Aaron snapped then raised his eyebrows when Louis bitterly laughed throwing the onesie in the cart rather harshly then took a step closer to them.

“You left my mum pregnant and with three more kids to take care of on her own for this woman, don’t fucking tell me to watch my damn mouth. You have no right to tell me what to do.” Louis snapped trying not to cry, “You didn’t give a fuck about us, didn’t give a fuck about your other two baby daughters you left behind, Lottie was only six and Fizz four...you didn’t give a fuck about my mum.”

“Baby daughters?” Aaron gulped.

“Phoebe and Daisy, but of course, why would you know that when you fucked off before my mum even found out. You’re a piece of shit and a perv. What is she? Twenty years younger than you.” Louis looked at her again then at his father before he turned around to face a wide eyed Gemma, “Lets go.”

“Louis wait.” Aaron grabbed his arm getting startled when Louis pulled it away from him.

“Fuck off! You didn’t even divorce my mum and you let this woman call you her husband, you’re a hypocrite. Act like you didn’t see me and go back to your little family and let me shop for my baby’s stuff in peace.”

“Your mum and I are divorced, she signed the papers a few weeks later after I...I left. Louis we need to talk, we can’t just leave it like this.” Aaron begged, “Give me a chance to explain.”

“You’re a liar, she never signed anything!” Louis glared trying not to strangle him, “You had your chance years ago and you let it go. You have no idea how many nights my mum stayed up waiting for you to come back, how many nights I blamed myself thinking I was the reason you left them. You’re a shit father...and I feel sorry for that kid.” Louis spat then walked away with Gemma following after him leaving the couple behind too stunned to even move.

Louis continued walking until he was all the way to the other side of the store then pulled out his phone looking for that website with the checklist he had found so he could get what he needed once and for all. Gemma didn’t say anything for the rest of their time there seeing how quiet Louis was knowing he was upset. It wasn’t until they were getting the last items which were a car seat and a stroller that Gemma finally spoke up seeing Louis pushing his cart while she pushed another one, both of them almost full with stuff.

“Louis, are you okay?” Gemma asked.

“I am now, just a bit upset but it doesn’t matter...he doesn’t matter anymore.” Louis shrugged, “Are you ready to go? I think I have everything he’s going to need.”

“Yeah.” Gemma nodded not saying anything else so sure of herself that he would talk to Harry and instead tried to cheer him up, “You guys really didn’t have anything for Edward.”

“I know, I’m kind of embarrassed that I let it get this far. We still need a crib but we’re gonna come buy it together.” Louis smiled feeling a little better just by talking about his and Harry’s baby.

“I don’t want to be nosy...oh you know I am!” Gemma chuckled, “My mum and I are nosy and she was worried about you guys. Your apartment is small and only one bedroom and well...as you can see babies need a lot of stuff.” Gemma blushed a deep red.

“Oh...I think we’ll fit. I’ll make us fit.” Louis said giving her a small smile to let her know he wasn’t offended.

“I trust you can.” Gemma nodded as she made her way to the check out line.

Louis made a face when he saw them again two checkout lines down waiting for their turn and ignored them as he started getting the smaller stuff first out of the cart. When the cashier was finally done and told Louis the price, his and Gemma’s eyes widened and he was left trying to decide if it was a good idea to use his and Harry’s shared credit card or just pay with his own. He ended up using their shared credit card already imagining how upset Harry would get if he didn’t get to pay for their son’s stuff too.

They had one of the workers helping them load their stuff in Gemma’s car and after Louis tipped him he went back inside wishing them a good afternoon. He and Gemma spent the rest of the ride to Louis’ house talking about anything and after she helped him bring it all up to his apartment she finally left to pick her kids up. He went for a shower leaving everything by the door and after he was done busied himself making dinner.

After that was done was when he finally sat down on the couch to sort through the piles of baby clothes he and Gemma had gotten also waiting for Harry to get home. He already had in a pile the ones he was going to hang and in different ones all of his little pants, folded nightgowns and blankets as well as his tiny socks, mittens, towels and washcloths. He was still folding a few pants when Harry walked in smiling when he saw all the stuff Louis had gotten.

“Hey! You have everything then?” Harry said taking his shoes off then took a seat next to Louis.

“Yeah! We still need a crib and the bedding stuff but we’re pretty much set.” Louis nodded as he smiled letting Harry look at the clothes then all the bottles. “Look at this, his CEO outfit!”

“That’s so cute! And we can go get it this weekend. Do you need help putting all this stuff away?” Harry asked quickly getting up to help when Louis nodded.

Turns out Louis had been wrong when he had told Gemma he was going to make everything fit when they didn’t have enough space in the closet for all his stuff and when they had tried to empty out a few drawers, they had ended up stuffing some to the brim. Louis was starting to get frustrated until Harry suggested eating dinner and after they were done he went for a shower leaving Louis still trying to make everything fit.

This is so stupid.” Louis said as soon as Harry was out of the bathroom.

He was sitting on the bed against the headboard with his hands resting on top of his belly and a few of the baby’s stuff still scattered on top of the bed and the dresser. Harry looked around seeing the stroller and car seat on a corner of the bedroom trying to think of a way to make a crib fit without everything looking too crammed up.

“Dad thinks we should move to a bigger apartment...or at least a house.” Harry blurted it out thinking back to the conversation he had had with his dad after he had gotten back from Louis’ appointment.

“Gemma said something about it too, your mum’s been worrying about it.” Louis said then started chewing on his bottom lip, “Do you think we have enough money to look for a bigger place? I mean, only if you want to, I’m not gonna force you to move out of your apartment.” Louis blushed a deep red feeling his baby moving more than usual.

“I don’t mind, if it means we’re gonna fit then we should look. We can always ask my dad for a loan and we can pay him back as much as we can, he said he and mum could help us if we want to.” Harry took a seat next to Louis smiling at the way Louis was rubbing his stomach suddenly feeling the urge to touch it.

“I’ve got some money saved up so if you want to and you can do it then I think we shou- woah.” Louis sat up straight with his hands still over his stomach.

“What?” Harry asked already getting worried.

“He kicked!” Louis exclaimed and soon started smiling like a fool, “You have to feel it, he kicked.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand putting it over his stomach waiting for their baby to kick.

They waited for what felt like forever until he kicked again startling Harry a bit who felt the small flutters that to him weren’t fully strong kicks yet but that to Louis they were. He couldn’t help but smile and out of nowhere leaned down to kiss it and murmur a soft hello looking at it with such a loving look it made Louis remember his father and how he hadn’t been a father at all.

He started feeling overwhelmed hoping for his baby to be Harry’s too not wanting his son to go through what he went through while watching Harry murmur words he couldn’t distinguish as he rubbed small circles on the top of his stomach. His eyes stung with tears making him wipe them away when he heard Harry telling their son that he was his other daddy and that he already loved him.

“I think he recognizes my voice.” Harry said looking up at Louis frowning when he saw his eyes were filled with tears, “What’s wrong?” He asked him moving to sit right next to him putting a hand over his shoulder bringing him to his side so he could lean on his chest.

“Gemma and I were shopping and we saw my stepdad, he was there with some woman shopping for stuff. He and that homewrecker are going to have a baby and it makes me so angry and I hate them. He left my mum right before she found out she was pregnant with the twins and now he’s so happy with her and that baby while we struggled to make ends meet. And my mum struggled so much to raise us, Harry I hate them. An he keeps lying, he- he told me he and my mum divorced and now he’s married to her.” Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore and started crying.

“Did he try talking to you at all? Try to at least apologize.” Harry asked wrapping his other arm around him rubbing his back.

“Yeah but I told him off, I’m not gonna let him go near my sisters if he looks for them.” Louis sniffled.

“Hey, its okay. Don’t cry, it’s not good for Edward or you...it’s gonna be okay.” Harry kissed the top of his head then his left temple.

“Promise me you’re never gonna leave us, it doesn’t matter if he’s yours or not, just promise me you’re not going to be like him.” Louis looked up at him letting Harry wipe away his tears.

“I promised you then and I’m promising you now, we’re going to stay together and raise our son together. Maybe we should look for a house with a big backyard, that way he’ll have space to play and run around.” Harry said hugging him tighter.

“Thank you...I’m so glad I met you. Zayn had the best idea ever when he convinced me to go to Las Vegas.” Louis smiled.

“I’m gonna thank him when I see him...maybe we should bake him some cupcakes but not the strawberry ones.” Harry tried to fight a grin but ended up grinning when Louis poked his dimple.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Louis finally confessed only getting mouthfuls of Harry’s old shirt when he pulled him forward into a warm embrace.

“As soon as we can we need to start looking for a new place, I think a house would be better. What do you think?” Harry asked loosening up his hold on him to let him talk.

“A house, it’s better.” Louis said then tried to get up but couldn’t when Harry didn’t let him go, “I have to take a shower.”

“Okay, I’m gonna try and organize a bit, see if I can fit the stroller and the car seat on the top shelf in the closet.” Harry said finally letting Louis go then got up picking up the box.

“Do you like them? They got cute owls and everything.” Louis eyed the boxes with a glint of something in his eyes.

“They’re pretty cute, he’s gonna look so handsome strolling through the park with his bottle of formula under his arm and nice shades on. I saw a cute pair on the internet.” Harry grinned like a fool, like as if he was the happiest man on earth.

“We need to order them.” Louis nodded then grabbed his pajamas and made his way to the bathroom not even bothering to close the door, something both of them had been doing lately.

When Louis got out of the shower he found Harry just finishing ordering tiny sunglasses for their son and after Louis ate three oreos, they brushed their teeth and went to bed. Louis woke up at three in the morning feeling his baby kicking against the side of his stomach then got up to the bathroom feeling his bladder about to explode. When he was done he made his way to the kitchen wanting cocoa krispies and as soon as he had a big bowl he went back to bed sitting on his side of it against the headboard.

“I know baby, I know. You wanted cereal too.” Louis spoke as he rubbed a spot on his stomach suddenly pausing as he realized that that was the first time talking to his baby and he couldn’t help but smile.

He continued eating only wincing a few times when the baby’s kicks got stronger happy that he was active yet wanted some relief. He was halfway finished when Harry stirred in his sleep and moved to face Louis searching for him with his hand which made Louis smile. When Harry’s hand finally settled on the top of Louis’ belly he slowly lifted his head looking around the dark room feeling small flutters against his palm.

“Lou? Lou...what are you doing?” Harry groggily asked still trying to open his eyes.

“Eating. Baby and I wanted some chocolate cereal.” Louis shrugged.

“He’s moving a lot. Does it hurt?” He continued asking.

“Not really, just feels weird. He wasn’t kicking then but now he won’t stop.” Louis put his spoon down so he could touch the side of his stomach.

“I used to sing to Gemma’s kids when they wouldn’t stop kicking. She would stay here with me while Christian, mum and dad were working, the twins would always kick up a storm and Melissa was more calm.” Harry yawned as he spoke.

“Really?” Louis asked as he chewed on his bottom lip suddenly wanting Harry to sing to their baby too.

“Mhm.” Harry softly smiled, “Gemma would always fall asleep on me.”

“That’s cute.” Louis said frowning when Harry fell asleep again.

He put his almost empty bowl on top of his nightstand then lay down poking Harry’s chest with his finger then closed his eyes when Harry didn’t even move. He fell asleep minutes later when the baby finally stopped kicking probably going to sleep too.

When he woke up again too early for his liking due to the baby starting to kick again he wanted to get up and do something to make him stop for at least a little bit when he felt a hand on it. Seconds later he felt Harry scooting down then heard Harry’s deep and still raspy voice humming something and seconds later smiled when he heard him singing.

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so we go. Some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so we go. Some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

To Louis’ surprise Edward calmed down then dared himself to look down just as Harry kissed the side of his belly then got up to go to the bathroom leaving him there too stunned to even move. He was falling asleep by the time Harry got back from the bathroom getting on the bed again and fell asleep again glad that he didn’t have to go to work and could sleep in.

When Harry woke up Louis was nowhere to be seen and when he couldn’t hear him he got up to look for him. Minutes later he was pacing back and forth in the living room with his phone in hand calling and texting Louis who wouldn’t answer his calls or texts. He was about to call Jay when Louis walked in holding bags and with the mail under his arm.

“Where were you? I thought something bad had happened to you.” Harry almost yelled making Louis stop in his tracks and that’s when Harry noticed he was wearing one of his shirts.

“I tried to wake you up but you never did so I decided to go out and buy food and then I found this store that sells clothes for pregnant males. I of course had to go in cause my crap won’t fit anymore and the ones I find are uncomfortable, I found a few things...god knows I need more clothes for work.” Louis babbled dropping the bags on top of the coffee table then made his way to the kitchen to put away the food.

“You could have at least text me.” Harry pouted as he followed him.

“I was driving when you started calling and texting, I couldn’t get distracted Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes, “I brought groceries now so we don’t have to go later ‘cause I want to go get a crib to have everything ready before I get too fat. Can you make crepes? We can eat them with nutella!” Louis exclaimed holding up the jar.

“Sure, let me go put on a shirt and wash my hands.” Harry said grabbing the bags with the clothes on his way there.

When he got back he found Louis sitting on a barstool with a spoon in hand eating nutella straight from the jar as he worked on something on his laptop. Harry tried to ignore the thought of just how much sugar it had on it and instead started making breakfast seeing Louis way too focused on what he was doing enough to not notice the stain on his chin.

“You’re gonna puke if you keep eating it like that.” Harry grabbed a paper towel wetting it then cleaned the stain off barely getting his attention.

“I ate half a jar of grape jam the other day and I didn’t get sick.” Louis shrugged it off.

“You need to start eating more healthy, all that sugar can’t be good for the baby. No wonder why he kicks a lot babe, you got him all hyped up on sugar.” Harry chuckled when Louis slowly put the spoon down and slowly pushed the jar away.

“You’re right…” Louis trailed off looking down at his lap.

“Hey...I didn’t mean to upset you Lou. You’re allowed to eat junk food but not that much.” Harry finished mixing the batter then made his way to him hugging him from behind.

“I know, I’ve just been craving a lot of it and I can’t help myself. It’s like...like it calls my name and it's just waiting there for me to eat it.” Louis drew imaginary circles on top of the bar with his index finger somehow still wearing his wedding band. “It's like, Louis Louis Louis.”

“And I understand, so from now on we’ll try to eat healthier.” Harry nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck smiling when Louis nodded.

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek making him blush then walked back to the kitchen to make the crepes and when they were done instead of adding nutella, he added fruit with a bit of whipped cream. They ate in silence until they finished then got ready to go out and buy the crib.

When they got to the store Harry wanted a simple white crib while Louis was set on a dark brown four in one insisting that that way they weren’t going to have to buy a changing table since it came with it and a bed later on when he was older. In the end Louis had gotten his way smiling from ear to ear as they made their way out of the store. When they got home Louis had contacted a realtor that Anne had recommended wanting to start looking as soon as possible.

“So when can we start looking?” Harry asked after he had gone to put the crib in their storage space down in the basement.

“Next saturday. Thank god she agreed on that day, we can’t really miss work...I feel like we’re taking advantage.” Louis took a seat on the couch rubbing the top of his belly with his right hand.

“My dad won’t mind.” Harry shrugged taking a seat next to him.

“Still…” Louis sighed then looked at Harry with a big smile, “I’m excited.”

“Me too, it will be like starting a new life..and a family.” Harry returned the smile.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed reaching for Harry’s hand smiling when he held it tightly in his bigger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last friday, I was out of town and didn't have time until now. I hope you guys like this chapter! :)

Three weeks later they found the perfect house with the most beautiful garden Louis had ever seen, he had fallen in love with it as soon as he had stepped outside. Harry had accepted the help of the rest of the guys not wanting Louis to lift heavy stuff now that he was in his twenty ninth week and it was dangerous for him to lift things up. The house only had three bedrooms and two bathrooms after Harry had insisted that they needed the space and when Harry was ready to throw away the side tables and coffee table he had made from scratch years before in order to get new ones, Louis had thrown a fit.

“Louis we’re getting new ones. Don’t you want new ones?” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to convince Louis to let him throw them away.

“No, they’re beautiful. Why would you want to throw away all your hard work.” Louis pouted from where he had half of his torso on top of the coffee table holding onto the sides with his tiny hands trying not to put pressure on his belly.

“Because they’re badly built and I would like to have new ones, I want the living room to look good, not like we picked up the furniture from a dump.” Harry said finally taking a seat on the couch.

“We didn’t pick them up from the dump, you made them with your bare hands and I think they’re cute.” Louis said still not budging, “I’m in love, you can’t take them away from me, its not fair.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed grunting when Louis suddenly sat up and threw himself at him hugging him.

“Thank you thank you, you’re the best.” He said then pecked his lips before getting up to finish with the packing leaving Harry feeling butterflies all over his stomach and trying so hard to fight a smile until he lost and smiled like an idiot.

When they were done bringing in all of the stuff into their new house they sat down to eat the food Harry had gone to get from the closest restaurant. Louis ended up trading his food with Harry’s when he started craving his crispy chicken and mashed potatoes instead of his grilled one with green beans. They pouted at each other for a few seconds while Liam, Zayn and Niall watched them until Harry gave in and gave him only half of his food while Louis gave him half of his.

“So what color are you guys going to paint the nursery?” Zayn asked before taking a bite out of his chicken.

“I don’t want blue.” Louis hurried up to clarify before Harry could open his mouth.

“But I want blue.” Harry insisted watching Louis who swallowed his food before talking.

“No, I don’t want that color.” Louis said.

“Then what do you want?” Harry sighed putting his fork down.

“We’re doing a nautical theme but I don’t want the walls to be blue.” Louis continued eating, “I want his bedroom to be different.”

“Then it has to be blue. What kind of person does a nautical theme without painting the walls blue.” Harry rubbed his hands on his face starting to get frustrated.

“I am.” Louis rolled his eyes, “And baby Edward agrees.”

“Baby Edward can’t choose, he isn’t even fully developed yet.” Harry rolled his eyes hearing Louis gasping.

“You’re gonna hurt his feelings.” Louis’ eyes started watering as he covered his bloated belly with his arms speaking up again before Harry could, “And don’t you dare say he doesn’t have any just because he isn’t fully developed yet. You don’t know that, you don’t know anything.”

With that Louis got up and left the kitchen heading to their new bedroom trying to keep his cries silent having left Liam, Zayn and Niall looking at him with wide eyes. They looked back at Harry who was completely unaffected until Liam gave Harry a questioning look but said nothing.

“What was that?” Niall finally asked.

“Oh, he gets like that out of nowhere. Hormones and all that but he’ll be fine. Last time he got upset ‘cause I wouldn’t let him eat cookie dough, I mean, why would I let him eat it raw and risk him getting salmonella. He’ll get over it and come back in a few minutes like nothing happened.” Harry explained then continued eating motioning for them to continue eating.

“He looked really upset.” Liam looked down at his food then back at Harry.

“Yeah but he’ll be fine.” Harry shrugged.

“If you say so, mate.” Niall sighed.

True to Harry’s words, Louis walked back in minutes later with a red nose and still wet eyes taking a seat on his old spot acting as if nothing happened. He ate his food in silence slowly scooting his chair closer to Harry’s pretending like he wasn’t even moving until he was right next to him, he then let Harry wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“You oka-” Harry started.

“We’re still mad at you.” Louis interrupted him then turn to look at Zayn, “You’re great at this, tell him we don’t have to paint it blue.”

“You have a dark brown crib...all his furniture is that color, the room is already a light tan color and you could add navy blue and white curtains. I can see it already!” Zayn said rather excited.

“See?” Louis looked at Harry, “We don’t have to paint it blue.”

“Fine, do whatever you want.” Harry sighed then got up to start unpacking wanting the master bedroom to be finished before night.

“What did I do now?” Louis stared at his retreating figure.

“Well, maybe he would like to have a say in how you decorate the nursery. Edward is his son too.” Zayn said.

“I’ll just talk to him later.” Louis said feeling a bit bad.

By nighttime the master bedroom was ready and after putting away their clothes in their brand new closet they took turns taking a shower and finally went to bed. Like always, Louis woke up in the middle of the night to the baby’s kicks and Harry singing to him like he had started doing ever since that night always scooting down so his head was right next to his belly.

He would always pretend to be sleeping while listening never getting tired of hearing the same song over and over again when it already had a meaning to him and it calmed their son down. He smiled when he heard his favorite lines making him feel a fluttering in his stomach wondering if it was the baby or something else.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too. ‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. But I can’t help falling in love with you._

“You should let daddy sleep, baby boy.” Harry murmured against Louis’ belly and seconds later kissed it letting his lips linger against the warm skin smiling when he barely felt a tiny kick against them, “I love you.”

Louis felt a sudden emotion running through him when he heard those three words being spoken and fought the urge to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. Instead he let Harry go back to his old spot next to him then turned to his side burying his face on Harry’s chest. He let him wrap his arms around him and hold him close making him sigh in content and minutes later fell asleep again feeling safer than ever.

The next morning during breakfast it was almost like they were teenagers crushing on each other sharing small glances as if they were sitting in a crowded school cafeteria right across from each other. They spent the rest of the day trying to finish unpacking and when they were done they took a seat on the couch in their brand new living room just looking around.

“It looks great.” Louis commented.

“You have great decor skills, its the perfect house.” Harry smiled seeing Louis smiling too.

“Do you think we should just set up the baby’s room like that? The color is already a light tan but if you want to we can go out and buy blue paint.” Louis fiddled with his dainty fingers, “He’s your son too and you get to pick a color too.”

“I think we should leave it like that, but we could get little sailboat mobiles. It would look really cute.” Harry said already getting excited making Louis’ smile widen.

“We could look up for ideas, I want this nursery finished before he gets here.” Louis grabbed his phone to look for ideas while Harry did the same.

~*~

A week later Louis was already thirty weeks pregnant feeling more tired than ever having to hold on tight onto his shopping cart not wanting to lose his balance without Harry there. He just wanted to finish with his shopping since they had no food then go home to take a nap glad that Des had given him the week off. He frowned when he felt a hard kick against the top of his belly quickly rubbing on the spot wondering if his son would ever bruise him up since he liked to beat him up.

He took his time looking for the right salad dressing knowing Harry preferred italian over the Ranch dressing and at that point in his life and pregnancy, he liked anything. When he finally found the italian he sighed in disbelief seeing it at the very top of the shelf pushed a little to the back making it impossible for him to reach it regretting telling Harry he could go on his own. He looked both ways looking for someone that could help him when he couldn’t put himself and the baby in danger trying to reach it.

“Fuck this shit.” He muttered already in a pissy mood.

“What a dirty mouth. Where did your manners go, Lou?”

Louis froze when he heard Collin’s voice and closed his eyes squeezing them shut not wanting to turn around, he felt himself getting dizzy and just like that started walking away. He didn’t stop almost making it to the end of the aisle when a cold hand wrapped around his arm and harshly turned him around almost making him collide with the products on the shelf.

“Ow, you’re hurting me asshole.” Louis hissed pulling his arm out of his hold and when he looked up he wanted to die when he saw Collin’s gaze on his belly.

“You’re pregnant.” Collin stated unable to tear his gaze away from it.

“No, I’m just fat for the sake of being fat.” Louis spat glaring at him.

“Not even a few hours into your weird marriage and you let that freak knock you up.” Collin mocked him and it would have made Louis cry but now he was furious.

“Shut the hell up, at least he gave me what you never could.” Louis spat realizing he had made the biggest mistake when realization crossed Collin’s features, “Stay away from me.”

“Its mine isn’t it?” Collin grabbed his arm again making him stop.

“What? No! Get the hell away from me, this isn’t your baby.” Louis took a step back searching for ways to escape.

“We slept together before I- before we broke up, it has to be mine.” Collin glared at Louis getting closer and closer.

“First of all you piece of shit, you used a condom and my husband didn’t. Second, you’re not the only person I’ve let fuck me. I’m married like I just said, loud and clear. Remember?” Louis flashed him his wedding band almost shoving it on his face so he could get a good clear look, “And I’m six and a half months along, not almost eight if it had been yours. You do the math.” Louis lied knowing very well he was nearing his eight month suddenly glad that his belly was small.

“Do you really think I believe that? You’re getting pretty good at lying Louis. That freak is such a bad influence on you, darling.”

“Don’t talk about him like that and don’t call me that you asshole.” Louis glared then pinched the bridge of his nose already frustrated, “Look...this baby is mine and Harry’s, Harry is the father so stay the fuck away from us.”

Louis glared at him one more time then turned around and walked away pushing his almost full cart in front of him leaving Collin behind still staring at him. Collin stayed rooted to his spot noticing an old lady giving him disapproving looks that had him glaring at her.

“Mind your own business, you old hag.” He said trying to get his phone out of his pocket and once it was out he dialled the usual phone number.

“Hello?” A female voice answered on the first ring.

“Karlie, its Collin. Listen, I need you to find out a few things about my ex and his husband. Figuring it won’t be too hard for you to do so, pay will increase the more you find out, and bring me like hospital records and such.” Collin explained as he walked from aisle to aisle pushing his cart as if nothing was wrong.

“On it.” Karlie answered before hanging up.

Now all he had to do was wait to find out if he was going to be a father, hopefully to a boy.

***~***

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Louis walked as fast as he could towards the checkout line ignoring that he hadn’t gotten Harry’s salad dressing and he was going to make salad for dinner.

Once it was his turn he put his stuff on the conveyor belt as fast as he could with shaky hands giving the cashier a nervous smile. He couldn’t help but look around and when the cashier was done he paid and was finally able to get out of there, he then rushed to his car shoving all of the bags in the backseat almost running out of breath. When he finally got in and started the engine his hands started trembling when he saw Collin putting his stuff in his car right in front of his own.

He slowly backed out not wanting to cause an accident and as soon as he was ready to go he pressed on the gas and sped out of there going a little faster than usual. He started calming down as soon as he was out of the parking lot and in the busy streets but soon his eyes filled with tears just wanting Harry to hold him close.

When he got home he only got the bags with cold foods and brought them inside putting them away right away then leaned against the kitchen island just wanting the baby to stop kicking once and for all. He stood there for a few more minutes and soon his cheeks were itching and wet with his tears wanting to stop crying but unable to.

“Stop moving dammit!” Louis yelled in frustration and soon enough he was sobbing and covering his face with his hands.

“Lou!?” Harry ran into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist almost slipping as soon as he stepped on the kitchen floor, “Love, what’s wrong?”

When Louis said nothing and continued crying, Harry only wrapped his arms around him trying to ignore the fact that he was still wet after he had just gotten in the shower. He held him close wanting to know what was wrong with him but let him let it all out knowing he would talk when he was ready.

“He knows.” Louis said and when Harry gave him a confused look he only cried more.

“What? Lou, what happened?” Harry asked.

“C- Collin, he saw me and thinks Edward is his. I don’t want him to be his, I don’t want that...he’s yours.” Louis gave him the most heartbreaking look that had Harry hugging him tighter.

“He’s ours, and he can’t do anything about it.” Harry started rubbing his back trying to calm him down while Louis nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck.

They don’t know how long they stayed there until Harry went back to the shower but with Louis joining him this time still upset. He left him in their bedroom so he could change while he got the rest of the groceries and put them away, when he went back to their bedroom he frowned when he didn’t see Louis anywhere. He then walked into the nursery remembering how Louis had insisted on that being his bedroom since it was right next to theirs and it would be closer to them whenever their son would need something.

“Can we set it up today?” Louis asked from where he was standing in the middle of the bedroom with a hand on his belly and the other holding a stuffed bunny Anne had gifted to her grandson.

“Yeah, let me go get the crib. Are you gonna vacuum the carpet first?”

“Yeah, I should do that.” Louis nodded.

When Harry got back dragging the box containing the crib Louis was already done vacuuming the carpet, he smiled when Louis happily told him where he wanted it then got to work putting it together. Almost an hour later and after he had caught his fingers when trying to put it together he finally finished it and took his time to make sure it was assembled correctly. He then assembled a dresser and a nightstand wanting to do it once and for all cursing a few times whenever something would go wrong

“Its beautiful!” Louis exclaimed as soon as he had walked into the room with the crib bedding in his hands just as Harry had put the mattress in its place.

“I quite like it.” Harry nodded moving aside to let Louis fix it.

The sheets were white with tiny navy blue anchor and rope patterns and the bumper was a navy blue color, and when Louis was done he placed a throw pillow and a blanket completing the look. It was as if he had forgotten what had happened earlier that day bringing great relief to Harry who had gone as far as thinking about getting a restraining order against Collin.

He had only nodded when Louis had asked him to help him put away the baby’s clothes paying close attention on how Louis wanted them. His eyes had widened when he realized just how many clothes their son had suddenly thinking of a name knowing he still needed a middle one.

“Can we name him Ian?” He asked out of nowhere as he folded a few blankets putting them in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

“Huh?” Louis snapped out of his thoughts turning his head to the side to look at Harry holding a few hangers and clothes in his small hands.

“Can we name him Ian? I know he already has a name but I like Ian, we can name him Ian Edward. Please.” Harry begged crawling towards Louis.

“Ian Edward…” Louis trailed off thinking about it while Harry anxiously waited, “Okay, I like it. Ian Edward Styles, perfect.” Louis said still putting away tiny batman footed pajamas that Liam had given him.

“Yes! I’ve always wanted to name my first kid Ian.” Harry hugged Louis’ legs preventing him from walking.

“Harry!” Louis laughed, “You’re gonna make me fall.”

“Fine I’ll let go.” Harry sighed trying to get up and when he finally did he stretched out his arms groaning as he did so, “I’m gonna go make dinner. Did you bring the salad dressing?”

“No, I couldn’t reach it and then fucking Collin showed up. The store should know by now that we buy italian dressing and they still put it at the very top and I can’t reach it.” Louis pouted and Harry found it absolutely adorable.

“That’s okay, we can use ceasar.” Harry shrugged.

“Eww, I’m not feeling it at the moment.” Louis wrinkled his nose as he closed the closet door already finished with Ian’s clothes.

He looked around seeing they still needed a few things like a rocking chair and a cover for the changing pad among other things that were starting to give him a headache just by thinking about it.

“I can go get the italian while you start with the chicken.” Harry suggested then went to get his shoes on after Louis had agreed.

With time Louis slowly added a few more things in the nursery like two bookcases that he filled with toys and stuffed animals as well as a few books his and Harry’s mothers had given them. The presents they had loved the most were the boat lamp Zayn had gifted them and the storage boats from Gemma so he could have his stuff ready by the changing table. Louis had absolutely lost his shit when the sailboat mobile Harry had ordered got there and was quick to ask him to hang it from the ceiling in the corner of the room where he had the rocking chair and the bookcases.

When Louis never heard from Collin ever again was when he could finally breathe unaware that by then Collin knew everything there was to know about his family. He continued with his life never hearing from his dad ever again and that somehow made him feel better knowing they were okay without him, they didn’t need him at all.

~*~

By his thirty second week he started spending more time with his mum when she wasn’t working and if he wasn’t working he would spend it with Anne or Gemma’s kids whenever she would bring them over. He absolutely loved taking them to the park with Gemma or going to her house when she had time now that she had started working in their company.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Lou?” Gemma asked once again after making sure her kids were where they were supposed to be.

“I am, just the typical pregnancy symptoms.” Louis shrugged it off yet couldn’t help but feel a bit chilly even when he was sitting in plain sunlight.

“You look awfully pale, I’m worried.” Gemma continued, “And you kind of shiver sometimes.”

“I look pale ‘cause I need sunlight and Harry won’t even let me go out of the house to absorb it a bit, I can’t do anything without him there hovering.” Louis almost rolled his eyes then started rubbing on a spot on the side of his belly when Ian moved a little.

“He worries Lou.” Gemma chuckled then turned her attention to Melissa when she ran to them wanting Louis to hold her, “Meli, sweetie I don’t think uncle Lou can hold you. He has a baby in his tummy and you’re a bit heavy.” Gemma gently told the now three year old.

“Oh that’s nonsense.” Louis finally rolled his eyes then smiled at Melissa who giggled, “Come here love. Your mummy is just like uncle Harry, worries way too much.”

“Baby.” Melissa said gently rubbing the top of Louis’ belly with her tiny delicate hand.

“Yeah, I have baby Ian in there.” Louis said picking her up and setting her on his lap as much as he could.

“Ian? I thought you were going to name him Edward.” Gemma gave him a questioning look while Chase was running after Mason with a bucket full of sand from the sandbox in their backyard.

“Harry liked Ian better as a first name and Edward as a middle name, I don’t think he likes the name Edward that much.” Louis smiled a little.

“That’s what mum used to call him whenever he would get in trouble when he was a kid.” Gemma chuckled but quickly sobered up when she saw Chase dumping sand all over Mason, “Chase! What did I say before you were allowed to go there.” She quickly got up leaving an amused Louis behind.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Louis poked Melissa’s tummy earning a giggle.

“All the time, eve’y day.” Melissa said resting her head against Louis’ chest as much as she could while Louis rubbed her tiny back and kissed the top of her head.

He watched Gemma taking the kids inside to give them a bath as she scolded Chase and soon followed not wanting to stay behind and because he was starting to feel way too warm for his liking. He ended up leaving soon after when Christian got home completely exhausted from his night shift at the hospital and ended up going home when Jay and Anne asked if they could go over and finally see the nursery.

When he got there they were already there waiting for him holding two gift bags in their hands. As soon as Louis was out of the car they were quick to hug him as they greeted each other then followed him inside to the baby’s bedroom.

“Oh sweetheart, it looks wonderful.” Jay exclaimed as soon as she and Anne had walked in followed by Louis who had let them go in first and was starting to feel a headache coming in.

“I love the sailboat mobile, its exactly how Harry described it to me.” Anne said as she looked at it then at Louis who was leaning on the doorway.

“That’s my favorite part.” Louis commented as he rubbed his left eye.

“Are you feeling okay? You look pale...and tired.” Jay said quickly making his way to him.

“I am, the baby just likes to kick a lot during the night and doesn’t stop unless Harry sings to him.” Louis said trying to steer the conversation away from that subject, “Did I tell you he changed his mind and now the baby’s name is Ian Edward.”

“Ian is a lovely name.” Anne smiled.

“I feel like it fits him.” Jay agreed following Louis back to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

“Both of you did a wonderful job with the nursery, it looks great.” Anne said.

“Thank you! It was all Harry, he assembled all his furniture then helped with all the decor. I just told him where to put them.” Louis said feeling somehow proud of Harry.

“Just eight more weeks until we meet him...times goes by really fast.” Jay looked down while all Louis could think about was the supposed divorce between her and his stepfather yet didn’t dare himself to ask.

“We went eighteen weeks without knowing so I guess that’s why.” Louis chuckled.

“Good thing you found out on time to take good care of yourself and our grandson.” Jay said as she smiled at Anne while all Louis did was nod in agreement not really feeling like saying anything else.

A few minutes later was when Louis truly started feeling sleepy feeling his throat burning everytime he would drink the warm liquid. When his mum and Anne finally left he took a bath then went straight to bed not even waiting for Harry or bother making dinner when his eyelids felt too heavy and couldn’t keep them open for long.

What felt like a long time later he could feel the sweat pooling on his collarbones feeling hotter than ever as he kicked the covers away and when he tried to open his eyes it felt like they were glued shut. He could hear Harry’s voice begging him to wake up but couldn’t do so and seconds later he could no longer hear him.

When he woke up again his throat felt like it was on fire thanking whoever was up there for the light being off knowing it would have bothered him. When he finally fully opened his eyes he frowned in confusion when he noticed he wasn’t in his bedroom and in his bed, instead, he was in a hospital bed and Harry sleeping on the recliner a few feet away from him. He was only wearing a hospital gown and had an IV on his hand starting to freak out when he noticed a CTG belt strapped around his tummy and just by seeing Harry still wearing his work clothes.

“Harry?” Louis mumbled as he sat up watching him stirring and seconds later he was by his side with his hands on either side of his face looking like he was about to cry at any moment.

“You scared the hell out of me Louis! Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling okay, I thought I was going to lose you and the baby.” Harry angrily said then hugged him as tight as he could while Louis was more confused then ever.

“What are you talking about? Why am I here? Last thing I remember is falling asleep before you got home, I was tired.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest feeling him rubbing his back then running his fingers through his hair.

“When I got home you were already asleep and running a really high fever, you wouldn’t wake up and I freaked so I brought you here. You were coming down with a severe cold and you didn’t say anything. Why didn’t you tell me? The doctor said is really dangerous with the pregnancy.” Harry explained still holding onto him.

“Is Ian okay?” Louis asked waiting terrified for the answer.

“He’s okay, you both are okay now. You scared me.” Harry’s voice trembled finally letting go of him and that’s when Louis noticed his eyes wet with tears.

“We’re okay now.” Louis said laying down again when his lower back started hurting.

“We’ll wait until the doctor says so and I have to call everybody, they’re so worried about you. Your mum wanted to come but she has to take the girls to school and I told her I would keep her informed.” Harry said.

“Can I have some water? And what time is it?” Louis yawned.

“Its seven in the morning.”

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“I called dad to let him know I wasn’t going in today and he gave me the rest of the week off plus he thinks you should go on maternity or paternity leave, whatever you wanna call it.” Harry explained letting Louis drink the water.

“What? No! You know I hate doing nothing and I’m gonna be so behind by the time I get back, and lets not forget that I’m gonna have to stay home with Ian for the first few months.” Louis angrily pouted.

“Lou, its for your own good. Dad and I just want you to be okay and comfortable, I don’t think sitting on that chair almost all day is good for you.” Harry tried to make him understand.

“Can I at least work from home? I’m gonna feel so useless if I don’t do something productive other than eat my bodyweight in food.” Louis begged smiling when Harry finally agreed.

By noon Louis was finally released from the hospital with instructions to rest, eat and drink plenty of fluids as well as take the prescription the doctor had given him. As soon as they had gotten home Harry had already called family and friends to let them know they were fine then had spent the rest of the day next to Louis pampering him as much as he could.

By mid afternoon Louis had fallen asleep covered in blankets with 22 Jump Street still playing on the tv and an empty bowl on his nightstand. When it started getting late Harry finally went to bed after cleaning the kitchen when he had made a mess trying to cook a good meal for Louis.

He wrapped his arms around him after kissing the side of his belly unable to imagine a world where Louis and their son weren’t there, it was impossible to imagine it or go back to how things used to be before they met. He just hoped Louis would feel the same someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier (again), I didn't have any internet until earlier today. I hope you guys like the chapter and please don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :)
> 
> I don't think this son even matches with the chapter but I was listening to it while writing! :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--HtQekfF2s

With time and with Harry’s care Louis started getting better enough to actually get up and do a few things around the house. Harry had taken a whole week off to stay home with him and make sure he was getting better then had taken him to the appointment with Dr. Freeman to make sure the baby was doing fine.

Louis’ pregnancy symptoms started getting worse when at thirty three weeks morning sickness came back full force leaving him unable to at least drink water. His feet and face had started swelling leaving him in a bad mood whenever he would look at himself in the mirror and when the cravings started in the middle of the night along with a sudden increase in his sex drive he felt like crying.

“Harry? Styles? Edward?” Louis poked Harry’s side with his index finger trying to wake him up.

He looked at the clock groaning when he noticed it was two in the morning and he wanted cheesecake for some reason. He poked him again and when Harry didn’t even move he finally decided to go buy it himself leaving a note on Harry’s nightstand telling him where he had gone to. He was about to pull out of the garage when Harry walked out still wearing pajamas like him as he rubbed his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked, “It's like two, you’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping for food.” Louis raised a perfect eyebrow then smiled in satisfaction when Harry did as he was told without arguing.

“What kind of food?” Harry yawned looking like the cutest bunny out there and Louis wanted to snog him right there.

“Cheesecake. Baby Ian and I have been craving it for hours...oh! Cheesecake with oreos, imagine all that goodness.” Louis smacked Harry’s arm, his mouth watering just by thinking about it.

“Focus on the road, you’re gonna kill us!” Harry exclaimed when the car swerved a little.

“Relax. See, I’m focusing.” Louis grabbed the steering wheel with both hands then made a show of focusing by leaning a bit forward.

Harry only shook his head but said nothing letting Louis ramble about the different kinds of cheesecake out there and how he would like to try them all. When they got to the store Harry had to help a pouty Louis out of the car when he got stuck then intertwined their fingers together and made their way inside.

"I swear I'm only here for the cheesecake." Louis promised as he grabbed a basket seeing Harry narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, only the cheesecake. You know I don't like it when you eat a lot of candy, especially at night when you could get sick." Harry gave him a stern look.

"Fine daddy." Louis rolled his eyes then seconds later smirked pulling Harry closer to him so he had his arm wrapped around his smaller shoulders, "You know, I think I'm gonna start calling you daddy from now on."

"Please don't." Harry begged knowing how childish Louis could get yet this wasn't childish to him at all.

"Why not Harry bunny, I think that way Ian will know who you are." Louis said as he scanned the area looking for the cheesecakes.

"Harry bunny...what?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"It's a nickname for god's sake!" Louis exclaimed getting the attention from a man who gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Oh, so that means I can call you Loubear?" Harry gave him a goofy and sleepy smile.

"If you want to." Louis blushed looking down at his stomach wishing he could still see his feet.

"Look, Oreo cheesecake." Harry said opening the door to the refrigerators getting two cheesecakes that had Louis nearly drooling, "Okay Loubear, time to go home."

By the time they made it to the cashier Louis had the basket filled with two small cheesecakes, chocolate milk and hot cheetos ignoring Harry's disapproving looks. When they were paying Louis tested his luck by adding Twix, skittles and a Hershey chocolate bar to the pile not daring to even look at him as he did so. Before Harry could say something the cashier had already put them in a bag that Louis snatched right away holding it close to his chest for dear life.

Harry had decided to drive on the way back while Louis ate the cheesecake with a plastic fork he had gotten with the containers. As soon as they got home he put the extra cheesecake and chocolate milk in the fridge then followed Louis to their bedroom who was still eating like there was no tomorrow. He smiled and felt his chest warming up when he noticed him slightly waddling but said nothing knowing it would only upset him.

By the time he finished it he fell asleep with the small empty container resting on top of his chest and a bit of cheesecake smeared on the corner of his lips. He grabbed a tissue and as slowly and gentle as he could, he wiped it off startling Louis who woke up and looked around in confusion.

"What?" He mumbled as he rubbed his left eye with a small fist.

"You had cheesecake smeared on your face. Were you saving it for later?" Harry stifled a giggle.

"Yes, you caught me." Louis sighed then scooted closer to Harry as much as he could, "Cuddle me you giant. Ian's about to start playing footie again...or at least try, it's getting a little cramped in there." He got comfortable in Harry's arms as soon as he had them around him then smiled when he felt Harry's warm hand caressing his belly.

"Hey baby, you have to let daddy sleep." Harry said as he rubbed circles on it going as far as sliding his shirt up a little feeling the warm smooth skin with his rough fingertips.

"He listens to you, especially when you sing to him." Louis said then his eyes widened realising what he had just blurted out getting nervous.

"You know about that?" Harry said sliding the shirt back down then wrapped his arm around Louis again running his fingers through his hair feeling him relaxing a bit.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Harry, I know it's your private time with him. But I love your voice and he loves it too, helps me sleep better." Louis confessed.

"It's okay, I don't mind if you listen too. It's hard not to when he's inside you." Harry kissed Louis' temple making his face burn and his heart beat a little faster.

"Can you sing to us now?" Louis shyly asked.

He smiled and got comfortable closing his eyes when Harry agreed, he sighed in content when he heard his deep and soothing voice singing those words he knew by heart. When Harry was done singing he was already asleep with a content and peaceful look on his face only moving a bit when Harry kissed his forehead.

~*~

“I’m bored.” Louis said out of nowhere the following weekend while they were watching a movie in their living room.

“Do you want to watch something else?” Harry asked looking down at Louis who had his head on his lap, “We have Netflix, we can watch anything you want babe.”

“We already watched everything.” Louis groaned.

“We can go out, didn’t you say you still have to get a few things for Ian.” Harry suggested helping Louis up when he saw him struggling to do so now that he was almost thirty four weeks and was starting to get bigger.

“Yeah, we need diapers and wipes...all those shenanigans to clean his bum.” Louis said reaching for the popcorn bowl on top of the coffee table.

“Bum cleaning items.” Harry nodded as he typed on his phone.

“Oh! And bottles, lots of those because Dr. Freeman said I can’t lactate.” Louis sighed, “That’s weird though, what if we were living in the eighteen hundreds, how the hell would I feed him.” Louis said scandalized then his eyes widened.

“Cow milk.” Harry shrugged.

“Newborns can’t digest cow milk and it doesn’t have all the nutrients they need. How would I give birth to him!? Oh my god.” Louis said furrowing his brow watching Harry picking up and opening a book he had been carrying around ever since he had gotten it in the mail, “What’s that?”

“I’m studying.” Harry said.

“Studying what?”

“Dad jokes, I found this book on the internet and just had to get it.” Harry gave him a goofy smile, “Listen. Why did the Clydesdale give the pony a glass of water?” Harry raised his eyebrows expecting Louis to say why.

“Why?” Louis sighed starting to smile when Harry started giggling.

“Because he was a little horse!” He exclaimed then burst out laughing while Louis just stared wondering why he liked him so much.

“That was terrible.” Louis said, “Can we go now before my back starts to hurt again?” Louis asked.

“Course, just let me change and put my shoes on.” Harry said putting the book back on the side table then got up to change his clothes.

As soon as Harry was gone Louis slowly got up and made his way to the side picking up the book. He started reading it and soon enough was a laughing mess until Harry walked out raising his eyebrows in surprise when he saw him.

“What? They’re funny.” Louis shrugged.

When Louis put his shoes on they made their way to Babies R Us intending to buy only a few things and when Harry stopped Louis from buying things they didn’t need, Louis was left in a bad mood. They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get everything done so they didn’t have to do it later when they knew they weren’t going to have time at all.

Time seemed to pass by faster than ever for all of them and every time Harry did something nice for Louis, he was left knowing he was so lucky to have Harry in his life. By the time Louis was thirty five weeks he had gotten the urge to clean everything and wash all of the babies clothes because according to him they were already covered in dust particles. Harry had only shrugged it off and had helped him with things Louis couldn’t do himself when he had his belly on the way.

Two days later Louis laid in bed in the middle of the night still trying to fall asleep after eating banana slices covered in syrup and drinking a glass of milk. Harry was next to him completely passed out after running around town trying to find him the damn bananas regretting ever eating the last one when Louis had yelled at him for it.

He fell asleep dreaming of Harry and himself getting old together with many children and grandchildren, of spending the rest of his life with him with the perfect family like he had always dreamed of. It was getting to the good part which included a beach house where they would go and spend their summers together when he woke up sweating buckets and looking around.

He wiped away the drool from the corners of his lips with his fingers then turned on the lamp looking back at Harry who was covered all the way up to just below his nose. He gently pulled the covers down a bit seeing the way his nose wrinkled and pouted his bottom lip a little making him smile at just how cute he was. After struggling he moved to his side and started running his fingers through Harry’s hair loving the way he sighed in content even in his sleep.

It wasn’t until Harry subconsciously wrapped an arm around his middle and scooted closer to him enough that his head was right by Louis’ shoulder that it hit him. His blue eyes widened and as slow as he could sat up then got up almost running out of the bedroom being careful not to trip. He went straight to the kitchen pacing back and forth hating how difficult it was getting to even walk for short distances.

He took a seat on the kitchen table thinking of all the times he had spent with Harry and all the memories they had made together realizing that none of them were bad at all, quite the opposite actually. He smiled remembering each and every single one of them they had made for the past eight months and when his baby moved he reached down rubbing circles on that spot.

Almost half an hour later he was still sitting there wondering why he had ever fallen in love with Collin or at least thought he was when now everything was different with Harry. With Harry he could be himself without getting judged, he could care less about what he looked like or what he wore when that’s all he used to do back then.

Harry was never one to put him down for anything and his eyes filled with burning tears realizing that that’s what Collin would do passing it off as him teasing him or just joking around. He wondered if Harry felt the same wishing for him to do and when he felt a tiny kick he wished for Ian to be Harry’s only wanting his baby to have the best father and not a poor excuse of a man like Collin was.

“Please be his.” Louis whispered looking down at the top of his belly, “That’s all I want.”

“Louis?” Harry walked in startling Louis a bit whose world brightened a little just by looking at him.

The way his eyes were swollen with sleep and his hair were wild messy curls going everywhere, the way he had pillow creases on his left cheek from sleeping on that side for way too long. The way he held worry in his eyes and the look of relief crossing his features as soon as he had spotted him sitting down at the kitchen table like it was the most normal thing to do in the middle of the night.

“What are you doing here? Are you feeling sick?” Harry asked going straight to him kneeling down in front of him.

“No, I just came to get some water.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hands playing with his fingers fighting the sudden urge to kiss his hands.

“M’kay, we should go to bed...you look so tired.” Harry gave him the sweetest smile then helped him get up.

As soon as Louis was standing, Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to their bedroom where they went straight to bed falling asleep minutes later. The next morning Harry was up bright and early ready to go to work while Louis was still sleeping and not wanting to wake him up he only left a note. After pondering for a few seconds he finally leaned down and kiss him on the forehead then on the side of his belly leaving a few minutes later.

Louis ended up waking up almost at ten a bit disoriented and after eating something light and taking a shower he grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch wanting to get some work done. By noon he changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a shirt of Harry’s wanting to have lunch with him after sending him a text asking him if he had time. He ended up meeting him at a restaurant after Harry had flat out refused to allow Louis to step into a construction site and after an argument, Louis had finally agreed.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, Trent wanted me to sign a few things and he wouldn’t stop talking.” Harry said almost out of breath taking a seat in front of Louis after hugging him.

“Its alright, I just got here a few minutes ago.” Louis shrugged, “Everything going alright?”

“Yeah, his wife just had triplets and he won’t shut up about it.” Harry said.

“Oh god, that’s a lot of babies at the same time.” Louis’ eyes widened.

“Like three Ian’s, triple the poop and the crying.” Harry held back a laugh as he scanned the menu.

“He must be really happy, bet you’re gonna be like him once Ian is born.” Louis fiddled with the hem of his shirt already knowing what he was going to order.

“Yeah you’re right, he’s always smiling when he talks about them.” Harry put the menu back on top of the table then looked at Louis with excitement in his eyes, “Five more weeks!”

“Could be less, you never know with these things...or he could take longer.”

“We need to learn how to install that car seat, mum and Jay told me they’re not gonna let us take him until they’re sure we know how to properly install it.”

“Yeah…” Louis sighed looking around hearing Harry sighing and when he looked back, Harry now had on a serious expression.

“Your mum told me you’ve been avoiding her.” Harry stated.

“I...I can’t stop thinking about what my stepdad said, that my mum gave him the divorce and she never mentioned it to me. I had the right to know and she lied to me, could have saved me all that pain thinking that he never looked back...never cared about us.” Louis finally confessed trying not to let it get to him.

“Talk to her, you deserve to know what really happened.” Harry reached to hold his hand smiling when Louis met him halfway.

“I won’t even know how to start, I can see that it still hurts her to talk about it. I just hope he doesn’t show up, I don’t want him near my sisters.” Louis said.

Just when Harry was about to say something a waiter showed up and when they were done ordering they talked about anything that would come to mind. By the time the food got there Louis was starving and started eating as soon as the waiter had left never letting go of Harry’s hand. When they were finished Harry paid for the meals after Louis had insisted to pay for them then walked to Louis’ car holding hands.

“What are you doing after this? Going back home?” Harry asked opening the door for him after Louis had unlocked it.

“I think I’m gonna go talk to my mum.” Louis said just when his phone went off.

He frowned when he didn’t recognize the number but opened the text message anyway while Harry watched him with curious eyes.

**_‘I know that baby is mine. Don’t think I’m gonna let it go Louis, if I have to go to court to get what’s mine then I will. Just thought I should warn you, darling. ;)’_ **

Louis felt like passing out when he read it then his eyes filled with tears and his hands started shaking making him drop the phone. Harry managed to catch it just in time and when he looked up, Louis was as pale as a sheet. He didn’t have to ask what was wrong when he had already read the message making his blood boil with anger.

“Get in the car.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

He grabbed Louis by the arm and pulled him along with him towards the other side of the car and opened the door expecting him to get in. When Louis didn’t even move he was quick to wrap his arms around him and hold him close only getting more furious when Louis started crying.

“Listen to me Louis.” Harry pulled back placing his hands on Louis’ cheeks wiping away his tears, “He’s not gonna do anything, he can’t do anything.”

“If Ian turns out to be his then he- he can, he’s going to take him a- away.” Louis sobbed seeing the anger on Harry’s face.

“No he won’t, he’ll have to kill me first. And I don’t think a court would give him custody, he’s a psycho and you- we can actually give Ian the family he deserves because that’s what we are Louis. We’re a family...you, Ian and I.” Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis’ forehead then pulled him close to him once again into a hug feeling Louis nodding against his chest.

“I’m scared…” Louis mumbled wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist going as far as taking a deep breath inhaling Harry’s scent.

“Come on,” Harry pulled away, “I’m gonna drop you off at your mum’s if she isn’t working then I’ll pick you up again in a few hours.”

“Are you going back to work?” Why don’t you just take your car?” Louis asked furrowing his brow when Harry looked away.

“I have a few things I need to do and I’m gonna talk to dad so I’ll pick you up in a few hours.” Harry said trying to make Louis to walk and get in the car.

“No. Harry what are you gonna do?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

“Something. Now get in the car.” Harry insisted then groaned when Louis didn’t even move.

Louis observed him for a few seconds then sighed rather loudly before walking the rest of the way to the passengers side. He struggled for a bit when trying to get in but when he was finally buckled up Harry got in the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot driving towards Jay’s house. As soon as they were there he helped Louis out and into her house leaving without any explanation whatsoever.

He drove past the speed limit until he reached his destination and got out of the car after turning the engine off slamming the door shut as he did so. He glared at the building wanting to set it on fire then stalked inside looking around with an angry expression. Just when he was about to go up to the receptionist and ask for the asshole, he spotted him coming out of the elevator acting as if he was the king of the universe.

“Sir? Sir you can’t go there.” The receptionist said as soon as Harry had started walking towards him.

Collin had just noticed him smirking as he did so but it was quickly erased when Harry punched him across the face right on his nose then again managing to hit his left eye. Harry grabbed him by the collar slamming him against a wall feeling everybody watching them.

“Stay the fuck away from Louis and my kid!” Harry said through gritted teeth somehow satisfied as soon as he saw the blood on his face.

“Your kid?” Collin laughed trying to push him away, “How do you know it’s yours, for all we know that baby could be mine.”

“Fuck you!” Harry spat letting go of him, “Stay away from them.”

“What? You’re pissed I got to fuck him first and now he’s gonna have my baby.” Collin taunted him and that’s when Harry saw red.

He once again grabbed him by the collar and harshly pushed him against the wall landing punch after punch until he was pulled away by a security guard. He thrashed in his hold until he calmed down satisfied with Collin’s bloody face watching another guard helping him.

“Stay away from my family. If you know what’s best for you, stay the fuck away from them! You don’t know what I’m capable of doing for them.” Harry glared at him before he was taken away and thrown out the building.

He made his way back to Louis’ car somehow glad that they didn’t call the police yet couldn’t help but worry about Collin and what he could be planning. He got in the car then started the engine before speeding away thinking about asking his dad for help already worried out of his mind. Instead of driving to Jay’s house he drove straight to his dad’s office needing his advice and because he knew Louis needed to talk to his mum.

~*~

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Jay asked taking a seat next to Louis on the couch who was sprawled on it trying to get comfortable.

“Collin.” Louis shrugged hearing his mother gasping, “He knows I’m pregnant and thinks Ian is his. I don’t know how he got my number but he texted me and basically told me he’s going to do everything in his power to take him from us.”

“You need to get a restraining order against him, I never trusted that man...there was always something wrong with him.” Jay wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“I think that by now Harry already did something, he wasn’t too happy if I’m honest and I hope he fucks him over.” Louis angrily said.

“Louis! Watch your mouth, I know you’re an adult about to have your own baby but I’m still your mother and we don’t use that kind of language here.” Jay scolded him.

“Its the truth.” Louis shrugged just wanting Harry to pick him up already.

“Louis what’s wrong? You’re being so distant and like you rather be somewhere else.” Jay said taking Louis’ hand in hers fighting tears when he quickly pulled it away.

“Why didn’t you tell me you gave Aaron the divorce?” Louis finally asked her watching the way her eyes widened then filled with tears but that didn’t stop him, “And eleven years ago! You never told him you were pregnant with the twins, no wonder why he never came back...you made sure he never did.”

“You saw him? He talked to you?” Jay asked.

“Gemma and I were out buying clothes for Ian and I saw him there with that homewrecker, mum...he’s gonna have a baby.” Louis said and his eyes filled with tears quickly reaching to hug her as much as his belly would allow him.

“I signed in exchange for him to leave us alone, to not take you kids away from me.” Jay sobbed on his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Louis tried to pull back but stopped when she held tighter onto him.

“He wanted to take you all with him and...and her, I was desperate and I didn’t know what to do so I gave him the divorce in exchange of that. I couldn’t let him take you and the girls from me, Louis you have to understand me.” Jay finally looked at him.

“He wanted to take me too?” Louis asked completely flabbergasted.

“You are his son Louis, he always considered you his and when he tried to take you too I lost it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and even if he’s your father he had no right to take any of you away from me.”

Louis only looked at her now understanding why she had done it, why she had let him go when he knew how in love she had been with him, not anymore but she had been once. She had done it all for them and now he understood, he knew how it felt because he would do it too for his son.

“He won’t bother us anymore, I made sure of that and I promise the girls are safe.” Louis kissed her forehead then sighed when he remembered the big mistake he had made, “I need you to forgive me...I- I accidentally told him about Daisy and Phoebe. How did you manage to give them his last name if you divorced him?”

“I gave him the divorce after they were born and I made sure to keep all of you away from him.” Jay explained.

“And we’ll keep it that way, they don’t need him because they have us and...and they have Harry and his family too.” Louis smiled pulling her into a hug that she happily returned.

“Now,” Jay pulled away looking at Louis with a stern look, “Harry went after him?” She asked.

“I think so and that makes me feel safer.” Louis said then smiled, “That’s why the baby and I love him, he always makes me feel safe and he’s the best.”

“You’re in love with him.” Jay stated and seconds later smiled when Louis blushed a deep red, “Have you told him?”

“No, I’m scared because what if he doesn’t feel the same. What if he doesn’t love me and I make a fool out of myself, this was so sudden and I’m scared.”

“Oh sweetie, I don’t think it was sudden like you think. I think you slowly fell for him without even realizing it, I could see it every time I was around both of you. I’m sure Harry is just as much in love with you as you are with him.”

“So a lot.” Louis slowly said.

“Yeah love, a lot.” Jay nodded.

When Harry picked Louis up he raised his brows at the way Jay had looked at him after hugging him then drove to their house in complete silence. When they got there Louis had immediately rushed to get the first aid kit then had made Harry sit on top of the toilet lid in their bathroom as he cleaned the dry blood off of his knuckles.

“You didn’t have to punch him.” Louis scolded him ignoring the way Harry hissed when the cotton ball touched his cuts.

“He deserved it, he can’t go around threatening you just because he’s obsessed with you and now with our son too.” Harry said lifting his other hand to rub the front of Louis’ belly seeing it was shaped differently, he figured it was only Ian who had probably changed positions.

“You still didn’t have to go there and fuck up your knuckles, he’s not worth it Harry. He can’t do anything at least until Ian is born and even after that he’s gonna need a DNA test to prove he might be the father, and that’s something I’m not gonna allow.” Louis said finally finishing what he had been doing. “And you heard Dr. Freeman, we can’t get him tested before…”

“Could start labour earlier than usual.” Harry nodded more to himself remembering her explaining when Louis had asked, he didn’t know a male pregnancy could be more delicate.“Dad and I got a restraining order, at least until the baby is born and Christian…” Harry trailed off pulling Louis down to sit on his lap.

“Christian what?” Louis raised his brow.

“Christian agreed to be Ian’s pediatrician and- please don’t be angry okay. This changes nothing because Ian is my son no matter what. Christian agreed to have Ian and I tested as soon as he’s born and he agreed to keep it between just the three of us.” Harry explained feeling Louis tensing up.

“You told him Ian might not be yours?” Louis asked feeling shame running through his body.

“Nono!” Harry hurried to explain seeing the way Louis’ eyes quickly filled with tears and the way he kept trying to get away from him, “I told him Collin was a psycho and he agreed to only let us see the results and do whatever we want with them. I told him I’m sure Ian is mine and he is mine.”

“And what if he isn’t! Collin is going to want to claim his paternity and I can’t let that happen, he’s going to want to have his name on his birth certificate or worse, take my baby away from me. I don’t want Ian growing up around him and if I have to take him and move to another country then I will.” Louis finished already in tears only relaxing a little when Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed the left corner of his lips.

“We’ll move far away from here if it makes you feel better.” Harry said knowing that if they had to then he would do it.

Louis wrapped his arms around him knowing that Harry would do anything for them, he wanted to tell him he loved him but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat with no way of forcing them out. Instead, he looked at him and kissed him taking Harry by surprise who kissed back as fast as he could feeling the way he was holding onto him as if he was his lifeline.

He felt the way Harry’s lips felt against his own tasting him while Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides. They stopped when they felt light flutters against the side of Louis’ belly and seconds later felt his kicks almost as if their son was announcing he was still there.

They only smiled knowing they were only going to get stronger like they usually did around that time and wouldn’t stop unless Harry would sing to him. Louis sighed in content then hugged Harry as much as he could thinking that if they had to run forever then they would do it forever if that was what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	17. Chapter 17

The weeks after that seemed to pass by rather fast for them and when Louis was officially thirty seven weeks pregnant, he felt like dying when he only got bigger making it difficult to move around. He would spend his days working from home sometimes getting a visit from Zayn or his mum and Anne. Gemma’s were more limited since she had the kids to take care of and sometimes it was impossible for her to get out of the house with her troublemakers.

When they never heard from Collin again they could finally breathe in relief yet there was the thought in the back of their minds that kept them on alert. Harry had been nearly impossible to be around when he kept hovering over him feeling he was to be protected at all times when Louis would sometimes lose his balance.

When he finished all his work ahead of time and sent it all to Gemma and Des, he started getting bored and just like that started planning a party for father’s day. He was later joined by Gemma, Anne and his mum trying to plan everything to have it ready by that day finding it amusing when Melissa insisted on helping too.

The closer he kept getting to his due date the more nervous he was starting to get wondering if he was ever going to be a good father at all. Harry would spend the nights before falling asleep telling him he was going to be such a wonderful father and Ian would be so proud to call him daddy.

~*~

“And why the hell can’t I go grocery shopping with you?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest watching Harry walking around their bedroom getting ready to leave.

“Because you could lose your balance and your feet are swollen then your back is gonna hurt and you’re gonna spend the rest of the time complaining and urging me to hurry up so we can leave.” Harry said taking a deep breath at the end.

“Well its not my fault you take forever to choose your vegetables and fruits.” Louis rolled his eyes as he tried to put his shoes on determined on not letting Harry leave him behind.

“That’s because I want them to be nice to eat and not rotting, you need to eat only the best.” Harry explained.

“I swear your baby loves to beat me up, its not even funny anymore.” Louis groaned.

“He’s trying to knock some sense into you, wants to stay here instead.” Harry said trying not to laugh when Louis narrowed his eyes at him quickly sobering up, “He can’t help it Louis, he doesn’t have space but three more weeks and he’ll have all the space in the world.” Harry happily smiled just by the thought of holding him.

“Yeah…” Louis trailed off not knowing how to feel about it now that Collin was a threat to them.

“Everything’s gonna be fine Lou, he won’t do anything.” Harry was quick to go help him put his shoes on.

“Have you heard anything from him?” Louis asked.

“Dad said he got really pissed about it but there’s nothing he can do, not even with his shitty law degree or influence.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“He’s a shit lawyer anyway, I don’t know why his father left him in charge when he knows how greedy he is. I don’t know what the hell I ever saw in that man.” Louis said letting Harry tie his shoes then helped him up when it was almost impossible for him to get up.

“If I’m honest I don’t know either.” Harry got up then wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist to help him to the car knowing there was no way he was going to stay behind.

He grabbed the list he had made on the way there and once they were in his car he drove to the grocery store letting Louis grab a cart. Halfway through the store Harry only smiled when he started complaining about his feet hurting yet that didn’t stop him from buying the usual junk food. Louis let Harry pick the usual vegetables and fruit as he walked around looking at the cupcakes wondering if he should order a cake for father’s day.

He started looking through the many cakes trying to find one when he felt someone behind him and thinking it was Harry, he turned around wanting to tell him about the cakes. He was about to open his mouth and ask which one was better but quickly shut it and glared at Aaron who was looking at him with a hopeful expression.

“Hi Louis.” Aaron said fiddling with his fingers.

“Hi.” Louis answered feeling how tense the atmosphere was getting.

“How are you? How are the girls...and Jay?” Aaron asked taking a step closer to Louis.

“They’re doing great, have been for the past eleven years. How are you and your...your family?” Louis finally asked not wanting to be rude.

“Great! Stephanie and Gavin are doing great.” Aaron smiled wondering if Louis and the girls would ever give him another chance to be their father.

“Gavin...that’s a cute name.” Louis nodded, “Is he almost here?”

“Just a few more weeks. What about you? How have you and my- the little one been doing?”

“Good, my feet are killing me but I’m okay.” Louis looked down at his belly then back at his father chewing on his bottom lip, “His name is Ian, Harry picked his name.”

“That’s a lovely name, Lou.” Aaron smiled noticing Louis looking at someone and when he turned around he could see a tall man trying to choose a bag of grapes sometimes glancing their way.

“I gotta go, he’s probably done by now.” Louis awkwardly said taking a step back and when Aaron didn’t say anything he started walking away.

“Louis wait!” Aaron followed him stopping when Louis did and turned around, “Would I ever see you and the girls again? We could go out for lunch one of these days.”

“I…” Louis wrapped an arm around his belly looking between his father and Harry who was already looking at him, “We...we could but I don’t know about my sisters, Lottie and Fizz are off to summer camp this year before school starts again and the twins don’t know you.”

“I understand.” Aaron looked down at his feet.

“Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll let you know if they want to meet you.” Louis suggested taking his phone out quickly typing his number in as his father recited it before putting it back in his pocket.

“Lou...I’m so sorry.” Aaron said taking Louis by surprise who tried to hold back his anger and tears.

“Then why did you do it then? You cheated on my mum with her then left her, it’s not me who you have to apologize to. Its my mum and sisters but she doesn’t need it, she’s fine now.” Louis said.

“I guess I fell out of love but if I had known about the twins I would’ve stayed and-”

“I know you tried to take us away and she gave you the divorce in exchange for you to leave us alone, I don’t think you knowing about Daisy and Phoebe would have changed things. I’m willing to at least go get lunch with you but that’s it, leave my sisters out of this.” Louis held back the angry tears, “I have to go but I’ll call you when I’m sure I want to see you again...and I wish you and your family the best.”

Louis looked at his father whose eyes were shining then walked away towards Harry who was looking at him with a worried expression. He grabbed his hand as soon Harry reached for him and together walked away to pay for the groceries and go back home.

When they got home Louis helped Harry put the food away as much as he could forgetting about his father and focusing only on the people who mattered to him. When he was done he took a shower then sat down to watch tv while he waited for Harry to finish with his.

While he waited he reached for his laptop searching what the baby looked at thirty seven weeks and what was the things he should expect during birth. He remembered Dr. Freeman telling him his baby was considered full term already but would do better if he stayed in there for at least two more weeks or until he decided he had had enough of being trapped in there.

“You’re getting so big already, baby.” Louis patted his belly feeling him moving, probably squirming which made him smile, “You’re probably going to be as tall as your daddy...not me though, your other daddy. I’m kinda short so I guess you’ll be better off if you get your daddy’s height.”

“What’s wrong with him getting your height?” Harry asked from the doorway startling Louis at his sudden appearance.

“I want him to be as tall as you.” Louis shrugged patting the spot next to him smiling when Harry sat down next to him.

“But he’ll be so cute if he looks like you and gets your height.” Harry said wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“But why not like you?” Louis pouted.

“Because I want him to actually be attractive, he’ll be such a heartbreaker. Make all the girls fall in love with him.” Harry hugged him kissing his cheek making Louis blush.

“What if he’s into boys?” Louis asked trying to face Harry, maybe climb on his lap but sadly his belly wouldn’t allow him to do so.

“Whoever he likes.” Harry shrugged rubbing small circles on Louis’ lower back.

“But I don’t want him to be a douche and break someone’ heart.” Louis sadly said making Harry frown.

“He won’t be a douche, we’ll make sure of that.” Harry quickly said helping Louis climb onto his lap so he was straddling him then started massaging his sides.

“He’ll be so sweet and caring just like you...and so handsome.” Louis smiled placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

“With bright blue eyes and so so perfect just like you.” Harry continued making Louis blush.

He smiled when Louis looked down then back at him then his gaze trailed down to Harry’s lips before he kissed him deciding that it had been way too long without kissing him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck still kissing him and when Harry broke the kiss and started kissing down from his jaw to the side of his neck he almost lost it there. He wanted to tell him and before he could stop himself he let it out.

“I love you.”

He closed his eyes when Harry froze and slowly let go of him, a few seconds passed by where he didn’t dare open his eyes until he felt Harry’s forehead against his own. He felt him wrapping his arms around his waist trying to pull him closer to him but it was impossible when Louis’ belly got in the way.

“Harry…” Louis trailed off almost in tears, “Say something?”

“Y- You love me or are you _in_ love with me?” Harry’s voice trembled hoping for the latter.

“I don’t know when it happened, I- I just know I’m in love with you and...when I was watching you sleep it just hit me.” Louis confessed then covered his face with his hands, “Gosh that was creepy, watching you sleep.”

“I sometimes watch you sleep too.” Harry shamelessly said cupping the back of Louis’ head to bring him closer to him, “You look adorable and I’m in love with you too, I was just too scared of you not feeling the same.”

“You’re crazy, why wouldn’t I?” Louis sat up straight leaving only his left arm wrapped around Harry’s neck.

“And you’re out of your mind.” Harry said trying to fight a smile, Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why are we making John Legend references…” Louis wondered tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair where he started pulling on it a little.

“I don’t know, you started it.” Harry shrugged unable to take his eyes off of Louis, “I love you.” He said just wanting to finally say it and for Louis to hear it.

“I love you too.” Louis sighed finally leaning down to kiss him again.

Harry deepened the kiss and just as Louis did the same they heard the doorbell and seconds later Niall’s loud voice telling them to open the door. They separated with a heavy sigh and after Harry had helped Louis off of him and onto the couch, he went to get the door.

“Hey Lou! Haven’t seen you in a while now.” Zayn said as soon as he had walked into the living room holding a dark brown hooded moses basket full of stuff with Liam’s help.

“Hi! What’s all that for?” Louis asked as a smile slowly started forming on his face when he saw Niall holding the basket stand.

“Just a few things we got for Ian, you know, to welcome him into the family.” Liam said putting the basket next to Louis on the couch while Niall put the stand against the wall.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot.” Harry smiled at them watching Louis going through all the stuff inside the basket.

“Harry look!” Louis said rather excited showing Harry the basket as he ran his fingers through the fabric of the bedding, “It’s so cute.”

“We thought you might want to have him sleep with you in your bedroom at least until he starts sleeping through the night...my sister-in-law did that.” Niall explained.

“That’s actually a great idea, we never thought about that.” Louis nodded to himself then went back to look at the bags of diapers, wipes and a few toys and teddy bears as well as a few tiny onesies.

“Gotta spoil my first nephew, I thought I was going to die without getting one.” Zayn moved to sit next to Liam who was looking at him with a fond look.

“Well...if I’m honest here you already have Chase, Mason and Melissa” Harry said, “Liam is uncle Li to them and so is Niall and Louis. You’re their uncle Zee, that’s what they call you.”

“Really?” Zayn asked in surprise, “I just don’t see them much so I didn’t think they’ll know who I am.”

“How can they not when Liam won’t shut up about you.” Niall said as he helped Louis remove the tags from the clothes.

“Aww, Leeyum.” Zayn made a kissy face reaching to give him a quick kiss before he pulled back to continue looking at Louis.

“And you won’t shut up about Megan, its the same bro.” Liam smirked when Niall turned a shade of red.

“Who’s Megan?” Harry asked looking between Niall and Liam.

“She’s a girl Niall met two weeks ago at this club we went to, she’s really nice.” Liam explained as he wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist.

“Two weeks ago…” Harry trailed off, “I’ve been living under a rock...we’ve been living under a rock.” Harry said gesturing to Louis who was too busy folding the onesies to pay him any attention.

“Baby fever mate! Have to get ready for Ian.” Niall gave him a goofy smile.

“What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?” Liam asked, “I was thinking maybe we can go out to eat, there’s a pretty nice restaurant close by and we need to catch up.”

“I’m too pregnant...but okay.” Louis groaned trying to stand up then blushed when he got stuck and Niall had to help him up.

The ended up leaving a few minutes later taking Zayn’s car and while Louis and Harry were too distracted sitting too close next to each other in the back, Zayn couldn’t help but notice the way they would look at each other. He shared a smile with Liam and Niall when Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ smaller shoulders then kissed the side of his head.

When they got there Harry was quick to get out first and help Louis out never letting go until he was sure he wouldn’t lose his balance. He grabbed his hand then made his way inside the restaurant following the rest and as soon as they were inside, the host led them to a big table by the window.

Louis ended up ordering fish and chips then scooted closer to Harry just wanting to be near him and when his food got there he started eating right away. He only looked up when he heard the chair scraping against the floor and saw Harry getting up followed by Niall and Liam.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked trying to get up as well.

“Have to go to the bathroom, stay here.” Harry said.

“All three of you?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Niall and Liam are going over to the bar, they won’t serve them alcoholic drinks here ‘cause you’re pregnant.” Harry explained watching Louis nodding then left after kissing his forehead.

Louis went back to eating his food without a care in the world until he looked up and saw Zayn staring at him with a small smile plastered on his too perfect face. He slowly looked down then grabbed his glass of apple juice taking small sips until he put it back down on the table then sighed rather loudly.

“What?” Louis finally acknowledged him.

“So you and Harry…” Zayn trailed off wiggling his eyebrows, “Finally confessed your love for each other?”

“How do you..?” Louis looked down then started fiddling with the tablecloth.

“Mate, everybody knows. Harry’s been head over heels in love with you for a while now and we were just waiting for you to say something.” Zayn reached for his hand across the table then squeezed it a bit to let him know it was okay.

“Was it really that noticeable? Him being in love with me?” Louis asked.

“Yeah...and then you guys found out about Ian and I swear he leveled up or some shit, the point is, Harry loves you just as much as you do. Told you you’ll find the one.” Zayn smiled letting go of his hand.

“Now Collin needs to go away.” Louis sighed then continued when Zayn gave him a questioning look, “He saw me and thinks Ian is his. You know how I slept with him before we went to Las Vegas? Well now he thinks he’s Ian’s father.” Louis explained.

“But Harry’s the father.” Zayn said so sure of himself, “He is, right?”

“Of course he is! The condom broke, Harry is sure it did.” Louis lied getting nervous the more Zayn stared at him.

“Of course he’s Harry’s.” Zayn finally said, “Collin looked like the one to hate children plus you told me you always used protection. Never went for it without one.” Zayn leaned forward placing his elbows on top of the table.

“Actually…” Louis trailed off hiding his face with his hands then wrapped his arms around his belly feeling Ian’s sudden kicks, “One time the condom broke but nothing happened...I didn’t get pregnant, I told you about it in that hotel in Las Vegas when we were getting ready to go out.”

“Oh right!” Zayn snapped his fingers, “Harry must have mutant sperms or something.” He forced a smile unable to stop thinking about it.

“Yeah, was a pretty wild night after all.” Louis scratched the back of his neck feeling his cheeks heating up.

“So three more weeks huh? Can’t wait to meet the little man.” Zayn changed the subject seeing the relief in Louis’ eyes.

“Me neither...and I really want him out now, I’m done being pregnant.” Louis sighed as he rubbed small circles on his belly.

“We are back!” Niall exclaimed quickly taking a seat on his old spot followed by Liam and Harry.

“The line was so long.” Liam complained taking his drink away from Zayn when he tried to drink out of it, “You can’t drink, you’re driving.”

“You didn’t get one?” Louis asked Harry.

“No, don’t really want to drink.” Harry shrugged reaching for his cup of iced water.

They spent another half hour there just catching up then ended up leaving when Louis’ back started hurting and it was time for a nap when he kept dozing off. As soon as they got home he went straight to bed not waking up until the next day to find Harry already getting ready for work. Harry ended up leaving a few minutes later than usual when Louis was clingier than ever not wanting to let him go but ended up doing so after they had told each other their I love you’s.

He spent the day eating his body weight in junk food after he found the Oreo cookies he was now sure Harry had hidden for himself at the very top of the pantry. When he got bored of watching tv while working at the same time he started dusting off all the furniture in the house until he was satisfied. He then frowned when he suddenly got the urge to clean everything when everything around him started looking as filthy as ever.

When he was done his back was already hurting and his feet were killing him and after taking a seat on the couch he ended up texting Harry to demand he bring something for dinner. He was sitting on the couch watching Shameless when he heard the door opening and Harry walked in just when Mickey got shot in the ass and Louis was laughing so hard his stomach was starting to hurt.

“What are you laughing so hard at?” Harry walked in with a brown paper bag full of chinese food now that Louis could eat it again.

“That.” Louis giggled pointing at the tv just when Fiona walked in.

“That show is hilarious.” Harry took a seat next to Louis putting the bag on top of the coffee table, “The US version is great.”

“What took you so long?” Louis asked trying to scoot closer to Harry until Harry met him halfway instantly wrapping his arms around Louis’ smaller frame, “Ian and I missed you.”

“There was a long ass line at your favorite restaurant, I called ahead of time but it was packed when I got there.” Harry explained loving how clingy Louis was.

“But you’re here now.” Louis smiled giving him a small chaste kiss, “And we love you.”

“I love you both too. Do you want to eat now or later?” Harry asked.

“I think now, I’m starving and I’m really really craving chinese...it's like you read my mind.” Louis sat up frowning a bit when it was starting to get even harder to move.

Harry nodded and gave him his food without saying anything then got up to get him something to drink noticing how clean everything was and the almost empty package of Oreos on top of the counter. He shook his head with a small smile on his face as he grabbed the apple juice and two glasses heading back to the living room.

Louis was already eating with the plate resting on top of his belly, his gaze focused on the tv as he ate not wanting to miss anything. He would sometimes giggle only looking at Harry when he sat down next to him as close as he could but giving him enough space so he could move around.

When they were done eating Harry got up to throw away the trash and put the glasses in the dishwasher that was now empty. He turned around just to see Louis walking to their bedroom and a few minutes later came back still wiping around his mouth wondering if he had gotten sick.

“Just wanted to brush my teeth.” Louis said as soon as he noticed Harry’s confused face.

“Oh, okay.” Harry sighed in relief, “Did you clean the whole house?” He asked.

“Yeah...it looked gross and I don’t want to bring Ian home without cleaning everything first.” Louis explained as he looked around with a satisfactory look on his pretty chubby face.

“You should have waited for me, I don’t want you putting yourself and Ian in danger just to clean everything...you could fall and hurt yourself and the baby.” Harry slowly made his way to him wanting to fully hug him and maybe snog the shit out of him but he was sweaty and smelly.

“But I didn’t, I’m okay.” Louis shrugged filling the space between them and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as much as he could smiling when Harry did the same.

“I’m sweaty and smelly.” Harry sighed kissing the top of his head.

“I don’t care.” Louis said tightening his grip around him feeling a kick on his belly, “See? Ian doesn’t care either.”

“Why don’t we go and take a shower then we can finish watching Shameless before we go to bed.” Harry suggested and when Louis agreed he grabbed his hand taking him to the bathroom.

“Make sure the water is not too hot, I can’t tolerate it really hot.” Louis said while taking his clothes off already used to Harry seeing him naked.

“I got it, babe.” Harry replied and when he was sure the water was set to the right temperature he turned around and started taking his clothes off following Louis into the shower where he let him under the spray first taking in the way the water cascaded over his head then down his back.

Without saying anything he grabbed Louis’ organic shampoo he had been using for a while now after he had told him he wanted to use non-toxic products for him and the baby. He poured some on his hand then started washing Louis’ hair hearing him humming in content resting his head against Harry’s chest and when he was done he moved to rinse the suds off.

He washed his own body to let Harry actually shower and when they were done he quickly changed into new pajamas that actually fit and an old shirt of Harry’s. He settled on their bed waiting for the ice cream Harry promised him as he searched for Shameless on Netflix and when he found the right episode he leaned against the headboard.

“Here you go, chocolate and vanilla ice cream with plenty of even more chocolate syrup.” Harry walked in holding two bowls giving the bigger one to Louis.

“Yes, you’re awesome. This is why I love you and your huge dick.” Louis said quickly taking the bowl.

“My huge dick.” Harry muttered raising his brows.

“Mhm.” Louis mumbled as he shoveled ice cream into his mouth moaning at the heavenly taste.

Almost half an hour later Louis was done with his ice cream unable to stop squirming and ogling Harry when he took his shirt off followed by his pajama bottoms claiming that it was too hot. He was left wearing only his black briefs and whenever he would laugh, his gaze would travel down to his stomach seeing his well defined muscles then down to his bulge.

He knew he wasn’t even hard when he himself was halfway there just wanting to maybe touch him a little wondering if Harry would let him suck him off a little. He sighed when he noticed Harry had fallen asleep then smirked as he tried to get up ending up on his knees then slowly crawled to Harry’s side of the bed straddling his legs.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry mumbled startling Louis and making him frown when he noticed he still had his eyes closed.

“How the hell…” Louis started.

“I can feel when you move ya know, we’re sharing a bed.” Harry yawned.

“Harry…” Louis pouted slowly crawling his way up until his bum was right on top of Harry’s crotch fully sitting down, “Tell me Harry, when was the last time we had sex?”

“Umm...like, I don’t know. Enough time to give me a case of really bad blue balls.” Harry finally opened his eyes placing his hands on Louis’ hips.

“Then why didn’t you say something.” Louis frowned then smirked when Harry’s grip on him tightened as soon as he slowly started moving back and forth raising his brows feeling how fast Harry started hardening underneath his bum.

“Because you weren’t in the mood...you would yell at me whenever I so much touched you.” Harry started panting unable to stop the groan coming out of his mouth when Louis moved a little faster.

“Oh...I was constipated and gassy. I don’t think you would’ve liked that, that’s gross, you smelling my nasty farts.” Louis explained, “But it's gone now and now I’m horny and you can fuck me.” Louis said running his hands up and down Harry’s chest feeling the warm skin underneath the palm of his hands.

“I’m used to them babe, you used to get really gassy in the middle of the night.” Harry said before sitting up when Louis stopped moving then kissed him not even giving him time to talk or be embarrassed.

“You do too sometimes.” Louis said as soon as Harry started kissing his jawline trailing down his neck where he nipped on his sensitive skin, “Especially when you eat late at night.”

“What a team we make then.” Harry pulled back to look at Louis seeing him smiling.

“Kiss me you fool.” Louis demanded kissing back as soon as Harry’s lips touched his own sending a tingling sensation down his back.

He gasped when Harry managed to wrap a hand around his half hard cock clumsily stroking him while he moved his hips back and forth. He let him set him down next to him and take his pajama bottoms off followed by his briefs leaving his shirt off that Louis decided to just take it off himself. He doesn’t know how he ended up on his hands and knees with Harry behind him, his tongue licking around his rim while he fingered him driving him crazy.

He tried not to fall on top of his belly when Harry finally brushed his fingers against his prostate at the same time he could feel his tongue in him. When he started getting tired and his knees started hurting, Harry was already three fingers deep inside of him feeling like he was going to cum at any moment.

“H- Harry…” Louis panted reaching behind him grabbing fistfuls of Harry’s hair, “I n- need to move.”

As soon as Louis spoke those words Harry stopped what he was doing helping him lay down on his side quickly grabbing his special pillow for support.

“How do we- on your side?” Harry asked trying to figure out a comfortable position for Louis that wouldn’t hurt him or their baby.

“Yeah...lift my leg up.” Louis nodded and minutes later felt Harry’s hand around his thigh lifting his leg up looking forward to what was coming.

When he felt the tip of Harry’s cock slowly entering him he grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheet holding back a moan feeling him slowly going in until he was flushed against him. Harry stayed still waiting for Louis to get used to him and when he did he started to slowly go in and out of him making sure to hit his prostate everytime he would go back in.

Louis turned his head around to look at him closing his eyes as soon as Harry started kissing him mumbling an I love you in between kisses making him smile into the kiss. He was still kissing him and on the verge of cumming at any moment at the pace Harry was going, slow but hitting the right spot when he felt their baby moving.

He blushed but soon got over it when he stopped moving and Harry went a little faster hearing his loud groans mixed with his own and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"I love you, Lou." Harry pulled back to look at him unable to take his eyes off of Louis when he too opened his eyes seeing just how dark blue they were.

"I love you too." Louis said before he kissed him again cumming a few seconds later completely untouched.

Harry followed after him spilling into him still thrusting until he slowed down and that's when Louis realised just how much Harry had cummed feeling a bit uncomfortable. Harry pressed small kisses on his neck then shoulder before he pulled out and with one last kiss to his belly got up and headed to the bathroom to get a wet flannel.

He carefully cleaned Louis up but when he started leaking they ended up taking another shower then falling asleep soon after completely exhausted. Harry ended up waking up in the middle of the night when he felt the first kick against his palm then Louis shifting a bit in his sleep. He sang to his son until he stopped kicking for the night probably going back to sleep then wrapped his arm around Louis kissing his forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep so in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I listened to Photograph by Ed Sheeran while writing this, hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to leave your thoughts. Enjoy! :)

Father's day got there faster than ever and when Louis got to Anne's house almost ready to pop and as soon as Gemma had seen him, she rushed to him followed by Melissa. She helped him walk to one of the sofas where Louis sighed in relief as soon as he had taken a seat hugging Melissa when her niece tried to hug him. Gemma took the gift bags he and Harry had gotten for Des placing them on the coffee table in front of them picking Melissa up when she lifted her arms up.

"How have you been feeling, Lou? How's my little nephew?" Gemma asked and just when Louis was about to open his mouth Harry ran by chasing after two screaming little boys trying to get away from uncle Harry.

"He's been doing great, Dr. Freeman said I'll probably go into labor by next week." Louis said with a smile on his face then frowned, "And I've been having these Braxton Hicks since late last night, it's getting annoying."

"Are you sure? I mean...you're pretty close." Gemma started getting worried.

"I'm sure. Now, where's everybody?" Louis asked.

"They're outside. Christian and dad are wearing these t-shirts mum made for father's day...with 'Father Of The Year' written on them." Gemma chuckled, "They made one for you and Harry too."

"Really? Thank you, that means a lot." Louis smiled.

"There you are." Anne said walking into the living room going straight to hug Louis, "Look at you, you are glowing."

"Hi Anne." Louis hugged her back.

"Do you want to go outside? Jay and the girls just got here and they're dying to see you." Anne asked and when Louis nodded she and Gemma helped him get up.

He slowly made his way outside with their help and as soon as he stepped outside his mouth watered at the smell of food. He then hugged his sisters when they all tried to hug him and rub his belly at the same time. The twins were the first to go back to play with the kids while Fizz and Lottie went with Gemma leaving Jay alone with Louis.

"How have you been feeling, love?" Jay asked him as she hugged him letting go to let him take a seat on one of the chairs.

"About to explode, ready to have this baby." Louis sighed as he rubbed small circles on his belly smiling at Harry who smiled back when they made eye contact. Louis shook his head in amusement when he flipped Mason upside down holding tight onto his little ankles while the little boy laughed and screamed at the same time.

"Just one more week and you'll have him in your arms." Jay happily told him ignoring the way Louis squirmed knowing that soon he would know who was Ian's biological father.

"Yeah, I really can't wait." Louis sighed smiling at his mother.

He never mentioned he had talked to Aaron since he hadn't called him at all still not feeling ready to talk to him. By the time they sat down to eat Louis was still feeling as uncomfortable as ever and when Harry pulled him down to sit on his lap after their meal, he wanted to go home and rest. Maybe have Harry rub his back and his feet like he had been doing lately but instead rested his head on his shoulder feeling a bit hot and the stupid Braxton Hicks that kept getting stronger.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked him as he ran his fingers through his hair then pressed his lips to his forehead finding it a bit warm.

"A bit hot." Louis mumbled enjoying the feel of Harry’s lips against his warm skin.

"Let's go back inside, babe." Harry moved to help him get up and just when Louis moved, he felt his jeans getting soaked by a warm liquid realizing that Harry was completely soaked as well.

"Oh no." Louis mumbled then hid his face on the crook of Harry's neck completely mortified, "I'm sorry! I didn't know I had to go, I didn't..."

"Hey hey, it happens love. It's okay, we're gonna go inside and borrow dad's clothes then go home." Harry tried to get up motioning for everybody to turn around and stop looking when Louis started tearing up. Once he started, there was no one stopping him.

"Harry, I don't think he had an accident." Christian spoke up out of nowhere making everybody look at him including Louis.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked seeing him making his way over until he was standing in front of Louis assessing the situation.

"Louis, are you feeling any contractions?" He asked.

"I...a bit, but I don't-"

"We need to get you to the hospital now, okay. Your water just broke, you're gonna have your baby now." Christian said trying to get him to get up.

There was a fraction of a second when it was too quiet until Louis finally got up with Christian's help, and that was when Harry completely lost his shit. He sat up ignoring how wet his jeans were and started walking around trying to do something but didn't know what ending up just walking in circles.

"Now!?" Louis exclaimed, "I don't have our bags here." Louis said looking at Harry for help.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna be a dad now." Harry looked around unable to believe it until Des stepped forward grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I know son, and you need to change into clean pants...so does Louis." Des chuckled seeing Harry finally looking down at his jeans and muttering an ‘ew’. He was glad that Anne had rushed inside to get them as soon as Christian had announced Louis had gone into labour when it was clear Harry wouldn’t be able at the moment.

Harry quickly changed then helped Louis while Christian went to get the car and Jay had left to get their bags. It was all a blur for Louis who spent the whole ride to the hospital leaning against Harry wanting to cry when the contractions started getting stronger.

He heard Christian telling Harry his sisters had stayed behind with the kids and Anne, Des and Gemma were following them. After that he stopped paying attention until they got to the hospital and Harry carried him inside not wanting to let go of him at all.

Dr. Freeman was already there waiting and as soon as she had him on a gurney she rushed him to the OR leaving Harry and Christian behind. Louis only calmed down as soon as Harry was back by his side seeing the way he was watching everything that was happening behind the curtain. He had a tight hold on Louis' hand looking a bit green then a few seconds later looked at Louis with teary eyes.

"We have to meet him together." Harry said kissing the top of Louis' hand then his lips and all Louis could do was nod feeling the tugs Dr. Freeman had warned them about.

He expected to feel something when he heard his baby's sharp and strong cries fill the room but when all he could see was Harry already crying his eyes out, reality slapped him hard on the face. His eyes filled with tears that rolled down his temples when Harry kissed his forehead murmuring thank you's now knowing they didn't need a DNA test, Ian was Harry's no matter what.

"He's beautiful." Harry said as soon as a nurse showed them the crying baby that had yet to be cleaned up making Louis turn his head to the side to look at the tiny human being.

He wrinkled his nose seeing the gray looking and somehow bloody baby screaming his tiny lungs out and instead of agreeing with Harry like any normal parent would, he found him to be the ugliest little thing he had ever seen. But his baby was his precious ugly little thing he had carried for nine months and didn't regret having, Ian was his world now. Soon the nurse took him away to clean him up a little before letting him hold him and that's when Louis finally looked at Harry.

"The DNA-" He started.

"We don't need one, Collin can kiss my ass. He's mine Louis, I know he's mine...I- I can feel it here." Harry pointed to his chest right over his heart.

"He's always been yours." Louis nodded closing his eyes and kissing Harry when the other man did.

"Here you go, all clean." The nurse interrupted them gently placing the now calm baby on top of Louis' chest.

Harry gently placed his hand on his tiny chest and when the cutest button nose peeked out of the blanket he smiled like a fool loving him to pieces. Soon his tiny pouty lips trembled and he started crying again and that's when Louis finally reacted lifting his head up to get a better look.

They took in their son's little wisps of brown hair evenly spread out over his small head, his tiny arms and legs then his tiny feet and hands complete with ten tiny toes and fingers. When he lifted his small arm up close to Louis' lips he was quick to kiss his hand seeing Harry kissing his other one.

"Hi baby, it's your daddy." Harry whispered leaning close to him smiling as soon as Ian calmed down, "And your daddy Louis, he's so happy that you're here and so am I. We waited a long time for you, you know. I love you."

"You can hold him, you know." Louis smiled and it only got bigger when Harry picked him up into his arms still staying close to him making sure Louis could still see him, "I love you baby." Louis finally said it because that's what he felt towards his and Harry's son, love.

"Alright Louis." Dr. Freeman spoke up, "All done stitching you up, we're gonna take you to a recovery room and your baby will be given back to you after he gets a full check up and you’re well rested." She informed him and when Louis nodded they were allowed to kiss his tiny forehead before he was taken.

Louis was taken to a room and was left alone while Harry changed into clean clothes Jay had brought him and informed the rest of the family about Louis and Ian. When he got there Liam, Zayn and Niall were already there congratulating him as soon as they had seen him by jumping on top of him until a nurse told them to be quiet. Harry was in pure bliss still unable to believe he was a father to the most beautiful baby boy he had ever laid eyes on.

When he went back to Louis’ room he found him peacefully sleeping with a hand over his tummy where their baby used to be. He watched him for a few minutes then left heading to the nursery where he had been told Ian was while Louis rested and as soon as he was in front of the glass window he carefully searched for him.

He frowned when he saw the sea of babies then ended up asking a nurse where his was smiling when she showed him the tiny sleeping baby swaddled in a white blanket with blue lines wearing a tiny blue beanie. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there watching him until someone new showed up to see their baby and when he turned his head to the left he almost choked on his spit when he saw the same man Louis had been talking to at the grocery store. His father. He saw him looking at one of the babies wondering if he should say something until the man cleared his throat and finally looked at him.

“How are they?” He asked still staring straight ahead.

“Umm, they’re- they’re doing great. Which one’s yours?” Harry asked not really knowing what else to say.

“That one.” He pointed to the baby at the very back who was right next to Ian wearing a white beanie and were the only ones in that row, “His name is Gavin...he was born last night. The doctor is still keeping him here to let his mother rest. Which one is my- yours?”

“They baby boy next to Gavin, his name is Ian.” Harry said wondering if telling him was the right thing to do seeing him smiling.

“He’s beautiful.” Aaron said then finally looked at Harry with teary eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat just by having seen his grandson even if it was from far away.,”Take care of them, yeah. I can tell you’re a good man and my son and grandson are safe with you.”

Harry was left speechless not really knowing what to say and when he heard the unmistakable voices of his and Louis’ family and friends, Aaron gave him a sad smile before he walked away. He watched him until he disappeared then went back to looking at his son and Gavin, he then thought about how Ian now had an uncle his age.

“Harry, the doctor told us Ian was still in the nursery.” Anne went up to him to hug him.

“He’s right there, last row, the one wearing the blue beanie.” Harry proudly said, “Everybody, meet Ian.”

He proudly smiled hearing them talking over each other unable to understand what they were saying when all he could focus on was his son. He felt like the luckiest parent when he saw him opening his eyes and seconds later his tiny face scrunched up and he started crying alerting one of the nurses.

“He’s a beauty.” Jay said sharing a smile with Anne then Gemma.

“And so tiny, I just wanna hold him and squeeze his cheeks.” Gemma gushed.

“He looks a bit like Harry when he was a baby. Don’t you think, Anne?” Des commented then looked at Anne sharing a smile with her.

“He has a bit of Louis too.” Jay said after Anne had agreed with Des.

“Wow Harry.” Niall gave him an incredulous look, “I can’t believe you have a son.”

”Niall.” Liam groaned smacking the back of his head.

“What? Its true..I never thought he would be the one out of the three of us to have a baby first.” Niall shrugged making Harry laugh.

“Well I got married first.” Harry raised his brow.

“I think they’re gonna take him to Louis now.” Zayn interrupted them and when Harry looked back inside, a nurse was wheeling him out of the nursery.

“Go to him, we’ll wait in the waiting room.” Des smiled then pulled him into a hug, “Congratulations son, I know you’re going to be the best dad ever along with Louis.”

“Thank you dad.” Harry hugged him tighter then let go to go back to Louis’ room.

When he got there Louis was just waking up and when he noticed him he was quick to extend his arms out to him wanting Harry to hug him. Harry rushed to him wrapping his arms around Louis’ frail body and kissed the top of his head multiple times.

“Where’s Ian?” Louis finally asked looking up at Harry smiling when he kissed his lips before answering.

“I think they’re gonna bring him in a few minutes.” Harry informed.

“Good, I can’t wait to hold him and kiss him.”

“I have to tell you something first.” Harry started letting go of Louis to sit on the bed next to him then grabbed his hands holding him in his bigger ones, “Your dad, he was at the nursery when I was there.” He said feeling how tense Louis got at the mention of him.

“Why was he there? You let him meet Ian?” Louis asked.

“His son Gavin was born last night and when he showed me which baby was his I told him that the baby next to his is ours.” Harry explained.

“Why did you do that!? I don’t want him near us...at least not yet.” Louis tried to take his hands away from Harry’s but Harry only held on tighter.

“I know and I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m really sorry.” Harry apologized.

"It's fine." Louis sighed, "It just upsets me, he's out there with his new family and he left my mum alone just ‘cause he fell out of love. Its stupid."

"He told me to take care of you and that he knew both of you were safe with me." Harry confessed.

"We are and we love you too, babe. I am gonna tell you that we love you until Ian learns how to tell you himself then again until all the babies we're going to have learn how to say it too." Louis said smiling when Harry did.

"You want to have more babies with me?" Harry asked still unable to believe that the perfect creature in front of him was his, and that he had given him the perfect child.

"As many as we can, want to have so many mini Harry's running around the house getting in trouble. That's how I finally realized I love you, you know. I slowly fell in love with you and then I dreamed about us growing old together and spoiling our grandchildren. And I wanted all of that with you, only you and no one else." Louis confessed blushing a deep red letting Harry hug him.

"I fell for you too quickly and decided to keep it to myself hoping for you to one day feel the same. I had never been in love before so I was confused at first until I heard someone talking about their significant other and it just hit me." Harry said as he rubbed Louis' back careful not to hurt him.

"They need to hurry up." Louis loudly sighed nuzzling his face on the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckled running his fingers through Louis' hair about to kiss him again but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A cheerful nurse slowly poked her head in then fully opened the door wheeling in a plastic bassinet with their baby in it looking tinier than ever. Louis tried to fully sit up to get a better look at him just wanting to have him in his arms and never let go but winced feeling his abdomen hurting.

"He's been restless wanting to be with his daddies already." The nurse cheerfully said picking the baby up then gently gave him to Louis, "I'll bring him his bottle in a few minutes. Do you need anything?"

Louis only shook his head no hearing Harry thanking her while he focused on his son that looked cuter than ever now that he was all cleaned up and dressed. He let Harry hook his chin on his shoulder so he too could watch their son while the baby slept without a care in the world finally comfortable in Louis’ arms.

“He’s cute.” Louis finally said feeling Harry’s arm slowly wrapping around his waist.

“He is beautiful.” Harry agreed reaching to hold his tiny hand getting a bit startled when Ian whimpered.

“I...I feel awful ‘cause when I first saw him I thought he wasn’t cute at all.” Louis confessed trying to hold back his laugh when he heard Harry gasping, “He just looked so wrinkly and grey.”

“What!? No.” Harry let go of Louis wanting to hold Ian then started cooing at his son making his voice as high as it would go when Louis finally handed him over to him, “You are the cutest baby I’ve ever seen, you look like your daddy.”

“Which one? Louis or I?”

Louis wanted to die then punch something when he heard Collin’s unpleasant voice coming from the doorway wanting to know how the hell had he found out. He took Ian in his arms holding him close to his chest trying to hide him with his blanket while Harry stood protectively in front of them.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Harry said through gritted teeth trying not to punch him seeing him trying to get a better look at Louis and Ian, “You can’t get close to us, we have a restraining order against your sorry petty ass.”

“Keyword: had. It was revoked this morning and now you can’t keep my son away from me, I know everything...know that that baby could be mine and I’m not gonna stop until I have what’s mine.” Collin said taking a step forward.

He clenched his jaw seeing the way Louis was holding onto Harry’s shirt with one hand and holding the baby with his other arm close to his chest. When the baby started crying he made eye contact with Louis smirking when he saw the fear in them as he tried to calm the baby down.

“When are you gonna get it through your head that Ian is my son. And who the fuck let you in, you need to leave or I’m gonna call the hospital security to get you the hell out of here.” Harry threatened.

“I’d like to see you try.” Collin spat then looked at Louis, “Are you seriously gonna let this foul-mouthed good for nothing raise our son?”

“He is not your son!” Louis nearly shouted as tears rolled down his cheeks startling the baby making him cry at the sudden noise.

“Leave.” Harry glared, “I’m not gonna tell you twice.”

“Not until we get that baby tested. Don’t make me go to court and force you.” Collin threatened just as the same nurse walked in holding a bottle in her hands.

“Sir, you can’t be in here.” The nurse said opening the door wider so he would leave.

“Louis...you choose.” Collin insisted.

“Fine we’ll do it but leave. I’ll let the nurse know so don’t leave until they get your sample, now leave the room. Now.” Harry pointed to the open door and as soon as Collin was gone he turned back around going to Louis who was trying to calm the baby down only doing so as soon as he started feeding him with the nurse’s help.

“If you need anything else just press the call button, sweetheart.” She said before leaving.

Harry took a seat next to Louis watching him feeding their son and after a few seconds placed his hand over Louis’ hand when it started shaking. He left it there until Ian was done eating then grabbed the empty bottle putting it on a table going back to his old spot next to him.

“Why did you tell him we’re going to do it?” Louis asked finally looking up at Harry.

“I rather do it willingly than have him take us to court.” Harry explained.

“But what if Ian is his...he’ll want to have rights over him.” Louis started tearing up, “I don’t want him to be on the birth certificate.”

“He won’t.” Harry said then continued when Louis gave him a confused look, “We’re going to register him now as my son, Collin can go fuck himself and it won’t be that easy for him if we do now.”

“Okay...yeah, lets do it now.” Louis nodded.

Harry was fast to call a nurse over and while they filled the birth certificate they held hands sighing in relief after the nurse left with it to make it official. Louis hated every moment of it when another nurse came by to get a sample of Ian’s and Harry’s saliva knowing to keep it between them that Harry would also be getting tested. When they were finally left alone, Louis let Harry hold Ian while he took a nap already exhausted.

When he opened his eyes again he found his mum, Anne, Des and Gemma all hunched over around Harry watching and cooing over Ian. He moved trying to get comfortable catching his mum’s attention who rushed to him followed by Anne to congratulate him.

“Sweetheart, he is gorgeous!” Jay exclaimed, “How are you feeling?”

“A bit sore but good.” Louis smiled, “I see you’ve all met Ian.”

“Yes love, and he is beautiful...can’t believe I already have four grandbabies.” Anne happily said.

“Congratulations boys.” Des said making his way to Louis to give him a hug then went back to Harry and Ian.

“Now if Harry would just let me hold him, he’s been hogging him this whole time.” Gemma complained as she made her way to Louis giving him a quick hug.

“He’s sleeping and I don’t want to disturb him.” Harry glanced at her then went back to only paying attention to Ian sometimes making conversation with Des.

“He’s not even gonna notice.” Gemma insisted, “I’ll even let dad hold him first but let me hold him.”

“Fine.” Harry sighed handing the baby to his dad who was smiling so wide when he finally got to hold him, “Here you go grandpa, fresh out the womb.”

“Oh my god.” Gemma groaned hiding her face with his hands, “Why is he like that.”

“He’s perfect.” Louis sighed rather dreamily and smiled wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist when he took a seat on the bed next to him.

“You guys are so sappy.” Gemma tried to fight a smile but ended up smiling anyway just seeing how happy and in love they were.

They looked at Des already so whipped with his newest grandson telling him all the things they were going to do along with his cousins. Ian was so calm in his arms feeling comfortable and when Gemma finally got to hold him, his little hand twitched a little then continued sleeping.

When Jay and Anne got to hold him they spent even more time with him until he started getting fussy then crying as loud as he could until Louis was holding him. Harry had proudly announced he was already such a daddy’s little boy and later after their parents left, the rest of the boys showed up with flowers and balloons.

They had spent the rest of the day with them until they had to go and Louis was left alone with Ian when Harry went to take a shower. He had Ian sleeping on his chest as he rubbed his tiny back with his hand waiting for Harry so he could put him in his bassinet. He looked up when he heard a knock then rolled his eyes so hard he thought they were going to fall out when Collin walked in wearing different clothes.

“What do you want now?” He asked careful not to be too loud for Ian’s sake, “Don’t you get tired of annoying the fuck out of me.”

“I don’t get how you can be in love with someone like him, he acts as if he was raised by animals.” Collin said with hate and disgust etched on his face, “I saw the way you cling to him.”

“Raised by animals.” Louis said through gritted teeth faking a smile, “Are you sure we’re not talking about you here.”

“Oh darling, you know I’m just stating the truth. Once we get those DNA results and I prove that the baby is mine you can go ahead and file for divorce. I’m not gonna let that man raise my son.” Collin said looking down at the sleeping baby lying upside down on Louis’ chest with the man’s arms wrapped around him, “Then you pack all your stuff because we’ll be moving to New York.”

“You’re a crazy asshole, even if Ian turns out to be biologically yours his father is and will always be Harry, get that through your sick head.” Louis glared at him then shushed his son and rubbed his tiny back when he whimpered.

“Ian...I’m not sure I like that name and if you think I’m gonna let that happen you’re crazy. I don’t even know why you’re in love with him when he’s just...him.” Collin wrinkled his nose pissing Louis off.

“And that’s why I love him you piece of shit, because he’s him and not a fake asshole like you. Sometimes he leaves his dirty socks on top of the coffee table or shoves them under the bedsheets when he’s too lazy to pick them up but I love him. He loves cuddling and sometimes he shoves my face right on his armpit when he’s asleep but I love him. I love him and there’s nothing you can do about it. He’s all I ever wanted and I’m all he’s ever wanted, he loves me just as much as I love him.” Louis raised an eyebrow daring Collin to keep arguing with him.

“You know what, I don’t really care, and if he turns out to be mine you better get used to the idea of having me around.” Collin snapped then left leaving Louis alone.

“Harry’s your daddy love, not that snotty ugly ass...ugly man.” Louis cooed down at his baby lovingly kissing the top of his head, “You’re too cute to be his.”

“I thought you were going to rip his eyes out.” Harry said coming out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes and towel in a bag.

“I was about to but baby is sleeping and I can’t really move.” Louis sighed smiling at Harry when he picked Ian up.

“Do you want me to get the nurse? I don’t want you hurting.” Harry asked already worried out of his mind over his husband’s well being.

“Its bearable but I’ll let you know if it gets worse.” Louis said.

Harry nodded then carefully placed the baby in the bassinet watching him for a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed his tiny forehead. When he turned around he found Louis already watching him and just when he was about to go to him, his phone went off signaling he had a text. He furrowed his brow when he saw it was from Zayn then read it as he made his way to Louis sitting next to him feeling anger coursing through his veins after he was done reading it.

“Who is it?” Louis asked.

“Zayn. He said he’s coming tomorrow to see you.” Harry informed him choosing not to tell him about what he had just read not wanting to worry him when he was still delicate..

“Great! Now cuddle me...I love your cuddles.” Louis looked up at him with wide blue eyes and pouty lips.

Harry never stood a chance.

“I’ll cuddle you all you want you...magnificent creature.” Harry lay down on the bed next to Louis.

“Like a fairy, I think I’ll look so pretty as a fairy.”

“The prettiest of them all.” Harry agreed as he pressed tiny kisses on Louis’ neck.

“That’s what I like to hear, how pretty I am.” Louis yawned giving Harry more access by tilting his head a little up.

“Go to sleep.” Harry mumbled, “I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too.” Louis murmured feeling Harry kissing his cheek before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When Louis was finally asleep Harry got up to turn the lights off leaving on only one from the side table, he made sure Ian was okay and away from the door afraid of someone taking him. He fell asleep already feeling the exhaustion catching up to him and his last thought was how he had become a father on father’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished earlier and was going to wait until friday but I can't! I don't know when I'll be able to update again and I hope you guys like the chapter. There's a scene from the What Happens in Vegas movie that is just my favorite. Enjoy and please don't forget to comment! :)

Ian woke them up every four hours like clockwork needing to be fed, a diaper change or just because he felt like it already so attached to both of his parents. By five in the morning both Louis and Harry were already so exhausted and on the verge of crying having figured out that Ian was a crier, his strong set of lungs didn’t help at all with the situation.

Harry was trying not to fall asleep as he changed Ian’s poopy diaper while Louis slept having already fed him an hour earlier. He smiled shaking his head as he did so when he saw Ian was already asleep not even bothering to move when Harry picked him up from where he was on the couch on top of a blanket. He gently set him down in the bassinet making sure he was comfortable and asleep before he cleaned up, went to wash his hands then fell asleep on the couch.

The following morning he was trying to keep sleeping when he heard Ian crying for a few seconds before he calmed down. He heard hushed voices and when he opened his eyes he saw Zayn standing next to Louis who was holding Ian already feeding him again. His son had quite the appetite tending to get irritated and fast whenever they took longer than necessary to start feeding him.

“There there, you’re eating now.” Louis said in a hushed tone, “No need to cry now, pumpkin.”

“What a cutie.” Zayn happily sighed from where he was standing next to Louis watching Ian eating, “I got him one of those plush giraffes, saw it last night and thought about him so I got it as a welcome to the family gift. My parents and siblings can’t wait to meet him, mum and the girls might come see you later today.” Zayn said handing Louis a gift bag.

“Thank you Zee, I’m sure Ian is going to love it and love meeting your family.” Louis smiled noticing Harry was already awake. “Morning.”

“Hey, sorry I didn’t wake up to get him.” Harry said then covered his mouth when he yawned, “Morning Zayn.” He said sharing a knowing look with him and when Zayn nodded at him, Harry felt a bit better.

“Its okay, Zayn got here just in time.” Louis said.

“Morning. Yeah, Ian is quite loud.” Zayn chuckled giving Harry one last reassuring look before he went back to look at the baby.

Harry got up to brush his teeth, wash his face and go to the bathroom and after he was done he checked his phone reading a text from Christian. His heart started beating faster when he read that the DNA results were ready and minutes later a nurse walked and greeted them handing an envelope to Harry that he was quick to open, read it, then put inside Ian’s bag.

“What’s that?” Louis asked while Zayn step aside to let them see each other wondering what else Harry had planned.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Harry said.

Zayn wanted to ask what was going on but was interrupted by a knock on the door and his jaw tightened when he saw Collin walking into the room with a doctor following him. He wanted to go up to Liam when he saw him trailing behind the lab technician holding a gift bag and looking as confused as ever not knowing what was going on.

“What are you doing here?” Harry groaned making sure to go stand in front of Louis and their son, “We were going to call you with the results.”

“I asked to be notified whenever the results were ready and here I am.” Collin smirked showing them the already opened envelope making Louis feel a bit dizzy, “And according to these results, I am indeed the baby’s father, sorry to disappoint you Louis.”

“W- What?” Louis’ voice trembled then the tears started rolling down his cheeks looking down at his son desperately trying to find any resemblance to Harry, “That’s not..that’s n- not possible.”

“Oh but it is, you better get used to the idea of having me around.” Collin smirked just as Liam made his way to stand next to Zayn right behind Harry not knowing what to do and feeling completely clueless.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Harry burst out laughing followed by Zayn who was holding onto Liam and Louis watched them just wanting the floor to swallow him and Ian whole. He wanted to get up and leave, disappear with his son where no one, not even Harry and much less Collin, would ever find them.

“That’s actually really funny...I’m sorry but this is so funny.” Harry continued laughing.

“Harry…” Louis trailed off seeing him walking to where Ian’s bag was grabbing the envelope.

“Do you really think I’m stupid enough to only let you get tested? I knew you were going to pull shit like this and when Zayn texted me saying he had seen you talking to a lab technician well, it only confirmed my suspicions. I was also notified by said lab technician and Ian’s pediatrician.” Harry smugly said taking the results out of the envelope, “You really thought the lab technician would risk losing his job for you?”

"What the hell are you talking about?" Collin glared.

"Really asshole? You're not only a cheater but also a liar, you thought that by paying Mr. Walker here to tamper with the results you were going to get away with claiming a child that isn't yours." Harry spat then looked at the lab technician who looked as uncomfortable as ever, "You can leave now, thank you for your help Mr. Walker. You did the right thing."

"The child is mine." Collin insisted just when the man walked out of there as fast as he could after giving Harry a polite smile.

"Wow Collin." Zayn laughed, "I see you really lost it. Tell me something you ass, when were you going to tell Louis why your ex husband left you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Collin clenched his jaw.

"Ex husband?" Louis asked looking between Zayn and Collin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before babes but when you told me this asshole kept thinking Ian was his I remembered you telling me something when we were in Las Vegas. This is gonna be too much info and I’m sorry but funny how you slept with him and the condom broke once and you never got pregnant but then Harry comes along and it happens. You get pregnant right away."

"Zayn, what are you on about?" Louis asked lightly bouncing Ian up and down when he started fussing.

"I had Ashton and Luke dig a little, you know how it helps that they work for the government. Anyway, I don't know when this asshole was going to tell you he used to be married and his ex divorced him because he’s not only a cheater and a liar...but sterile too." Zayn smugly said.

"No!" Louis gasped then turned to look at Collin wearing a shocked expression, “And you had the nerve to demand I give you children soon after getting married. You can’t even have babies!”

"You know I could sue you, what you did was illegal." Collin threatened trying to save the last bit of dignity he had left.

"So can Louis and Harry when you dug around for their private information and stalked them for months so don't threaten me." Zayn glared, "If I were you I would just leave now before I tell daddy dearest and Louis here why you want Ian. You know...go back to your zoo or wherever you come from.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.” Collin glared at him making Liam stand in front of Zayn wearing the same threatening expression as if daring him to do something.

“You're willing to steal Harry's rights as Ian's biological father just so your poor ill father can leave everything to you. Without a male son everything will go to your brother as soon as he has a son. You're nothing but a piece of shit."

"That's not true." Collin said taking a step forward.

“Oh but it is. Your private information and government files don’t lie.” Zayn glared.

"Collin I think it's best if you leave and leave me and my family and friends alone. You've done enough." Louis finally spoke up holding his baby tighter against his chest. His and Harry's baby.

"Zayn and I are gonna wait outside." Liam grabbed Zayn by the hand pulling him towards the door while Zayn dragged his feet on the floor.

"But I..." Zayn started.

"It is none of our business babe, and Niall should be here at any moment now." Liam interrupted ignoring Zayn's complaints until they were gone and Harry and Louis were left alone with Collin.

As soon as they were gone Harry looked at Collin expecting him to leave and when he did nothing he rolled his eyes. He looked over the test results wondering if he should read them out loud then sighed figuring out he had nothing to lose.

“Harry Styles is not excluded as the biological father of Ian Styles. See asshole? 99.9999%, I am Ian’s father and you can’t have babies.”

“Collin just leave before I sue your ass and notify your parents about this, I know Natalie can be a bitch when she wants to and your dad is going to disown you.” Louis rolled his eyes, “You’ve done enough...I can’t believe at some point in my life I believed I was in love with you, I was so blind. Get out.”

“Both of you will pay for this humiliation. I’m not done with you yet.” Collin spat before he turned around while Harry mimicked him.

Louis and Harry were still watching him as he opened the door to get out of there not expecting what happened next when it was enough to make them flinch. As soon as he stepped out, Zayn who was kneeling down in front of the door, punched him as hard as he could in the balls making sure to get the right spot where it would hurt the most. Liam and Niall flinched jumping up a little while Collin groaned in pain and fell down on his knees gasping for air at the same time he was trying to talk.

W- Why?” Collin finally spoke watching Zayn getting up and dusting off his hands.

“You know why...asshole.” Zayn glared pushing Collin out of the way to get into the room followed by Liam and Niall closing the door soon after.

Seconds passed by where no one said anything but soon after they all burst out laughing almost unable to control themselves until their stomachs started hurting. Harry took a seat next to Louis wrapping an arm around his shoulders looking down at their sleeping son. The rest took the hint and ended up leaving them alone for a bit to go and get food and bring them something back.

“You knew...before Collin got here. Why didn’t you say anything?” Louis asked resting his head on Harry’s shoulders.

“I was a bit surprised and happy when I saw he’s mine but...but nothing changed. It didn’t make me feel any different, I already am so in love with him. He was my son from the very beginning but now you’re sure he’s mine.” Harry said grabbing one of Ian’s tiny hands smiling when he yawned.

“You have no idea how relieved I am, I wouldn’t have been able to stomach it if Ian had been Collin’s. I…” Louis trailed off and seconds later started crying.

“Lou, why are you crying? We’re supposed to be happy and shitting rainbows.” Harry hugged his family as tight as he could.

“I’m just so happy that he’s yours. I spent my whole pregnancy wishing he was and now we’re a hundred percent sure that he is yours and I’m so overwhelmed and so happy I’m about to shit rainbows.” Louis lifted his head up to look at Harry finding him already looking at him and seconds later leaned forward to kiss him, “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I thought I was never going to find the one and fall in love and now here I am so in love with you and with our son.”

“I am fucking special, of course you were going to fall in love with me.” Louis said before kissing him again.

“Gosh I’m such a bad influence, you weren’t such a potty mouth then. I love it!” Harry paused then kissed him even harder.

“You know what they say, when you love someone you become them...sort of.” Louis said getting interrupted by Ian’s cries and when he looked down their son finally had his eyes open revealing a stunning greenish gray color.

“Oh you poor thing, you just want attention don’t you.” Harry cooed at him leaning down to kiss all over his tiny face making him let out the tiniest and cutest sneeze.

“He has your eyes.” Louis commented lifting him up a bit to kiss him too taking turns with Harry to do so until Ian started getting fussy.

They watched him for a few more seconds until his face scrunched up a bit then he pouted his tiny bottom lip before his face relaxed again and let out a content sigh. Louis felt his heart filling up with even more love when Ian placed his tiny hand against his chest and try to nuzzle his face against it but the moment was ruined when Louis felt a tiny fart on the palm of his hand.

“Someone’s gassy.” Louis chuckled then wrinkled his nose when the smell hit him, “He just took a dump, no wonder why he was making that face.”

“He shat rainbows.” Harry nodded more to himself before walking to Ian’s bag to get the necessary items.

Louis set him down on the bed in between his legs and began to undress him sighing when he started crying not liking the cool rush of air on his tiny legs. When he removed the sticky tabs to see how bad it was he almost gagged at the mess but stopped himself knowing he was going to get used to it sooner rather than later. Harry watched him hooking his chin on his shoulder seeing their son crying until Louis was finished and put his tiny pants back on making sure to button the plain white bodysuit first.

“There. All done!” Louis said letting Harry pour some hand sanitizer on his hand before he picked Ian up giving him to Harry so he could hold him.

“My dad said he looks like me when I was a baby when he first saw him.” Harry commented as he gently rocked him from side to side so he would fall asleep.

“I’ve never seen pictures of you when you were a baby.” Louis frowned.

“Wait till mum and Gemma go visit him at home, they’re gonna bring all the albums they have.” Harry chuckled lifting Ian up a bit to kiss his forehead.

“My mum’s probably gonna bring them too.” Louis said.

“We need to start one ourselves.” Harry suggested, “Take lots of pictures and video, we don’t want to miss anything.”

“When we get home that’s the first thing we’re gonna do.” Louis smiled watching the way Harry was so gentle and careful with Ian.

~*~

Louis was released the following morning after making sure he and Ian were a hundred percent okay and with no complications. When they got home the house was empty but there were flowers and blue balloons everywhere to welcome them yet had opted with letting them be alone for the first few days.

Ian had gone home in the outfit Louis had picked for him and as soon as they had gotten home he and Harry had showed him around even though he had slept the whole time. Once they were in his bedroom Louis proudly told him how they had decorated everything and the many gifts his aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins had given him.

Their first night home Ian slept in their bedroom in the moses basket their friends had given them after Louis had insisted it was better if he was close to them. Harry had only smiled knowing Louis was right but also that he didn’t want to separate himself from Ian and wanted to have him as close to him as he could. Louis had argued that he was going to miss him after being so close to him for the past nine months even if he didn’t know for a while that he was pregnant.

In the middle of the night Harry ended up waking up startled when Ian started crying right by his ear and when he looked down on his side, he found Ian there. He sighed starting to get annoyed at Louis for letting him sleep there without telling him knowing he could roll over on top of him, he then picked him up trying to shake the nasty thought away.

He made his way to the kitchen to get a bottle ready for Ian after putting him back in the basket and when he was done he went back to the bedroom picking him up again. He sat down on the bed against the headboard and started feeding him trying not to fall asleep while Louis slept still exhausted when it had been him doing most of the feeding and diaper changes.

When Ian was done eating he started patting his tiny back until he heard a tiny burp making a face at the small amount of spit up he found on the burp cloth. When he was sure Ian was asleep at least for four more hours he went to bed seeing it was only four in the morning and his kid was already eating. He was such a Styles, half of him.

When he opened his eyes again the room was already too bright for his liking and Louis and Ian were nowhere to be seen. He checked his phone for the time finding out it was only nine in the morning then got up to the bathroom to take a shower wondering where Louis could be. When he was done showering and had brushed his teeth he made his way to the kitchen finding Ian on his baby bouncer on top of the counter and Louis in front of the stove making pancakes and talking on the phone.

He was completely passed out with the almost empty bottle of formula right next to him underneath his tiny arm making him want to laugh at the cute sight. He grabbed his phone and took a picture then went through the many he had taken the day before starting with them leaving the hospital until they went to bed. He leaned down to kiss his tiny forehead freezing when Ian moved and slightly opened his eyes knowing Louis was going to kill him for waking him up.

“Breakfast’s ready babe, I made pancakes, bacon and eggs.” Louis smiled making his way to him wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck just as Ian went back to sleep pouting his lips a bit.

“That sounds delicious. How long have you been up?” Harry asked tracing the small dark circles under Louis’ eyes.

“Since eight, it was my turn to feed Ian and he’s been asleep since then. Gave me the time to make breakfast.” Louis happily said leaning forward to kiss him.

Harry returned the kiss just as eagerly as Louis had initiated it but sadly both of them had to stop before it got too heated since Louis was a bit sore and his stitches could reopen. When Harry finally looked at Louis again he was surprised when he wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his chest sighing in content.

“Your mum and my mum called me, the whole family wants to come over later today so the kids can meet Ian.” Louis informed him taking a deep breath at the end.

“Should we prepare a big meal then?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ back, “The house is gonna be so full.”

“Yeah, and I know but it will be like officially welcoming him into the family. He’s two days old and so popular already, and your dad keeps gushing about how he was born on father’s day. He’s so proud of you.” Louis pulled back to look at Harry’s face smiling when he saw how wide he was smiling.

“He’s excited that he has a new grandson.” Harry chuckled.

“But he’s also proud of you, I can see it in his eyes.” Louis insisted, “You’ll see once you see him and he tackles you down into a hug.”

“Okay then, if you say so.” Harry smiled then let go of Louis grabbing his hand instead and pulled him towards the table after making sure Ian was okay.

They sat down to eat making conversation here and there and when they were done Harry insisted on cleaning everything up while Louis focused on Ian. Later that day Louis got everything ready for Ian’s first ever bath while Harry undressed him resisting the urge to poke his cute pudgy belly. When Ian was finally in his baby bathtub his eyes widened in surprise as soon as Louis passed a wet wash cloth through his head then his body and seconds later his little face scrunched up letting out a loud wail.

“He cries a lot.” Louis frowned, “I bet he’s gonna be so moody when he gets older.”

“Maybe it's because everything is still so new to him. How would you like it if someone rubs a wet washcloth all over you, and then undresses you when you pee or take a dump.” Harry quickly defended his son.

“I get it, I was just saying.” Louis rolled his eyes trying to hurry up for his son’s sake as well as his and Harry’s ears.

“You know, I’ve been wondering what happened with the condom. It probably broke or I didn’t put it on right.” Harry wondered then shrugged it off going back to playing with Ian’s tiny feet.

“You mentioned cum stains so it probably broke.” Louis shrugged looking back at Harry when he snorted, “What?”

“We made him in Las Vegas...he’s a Vegas baby.” Harry giggled grabbing Ian’s towel then wrapped it around his tiny body when Louis gave him to him.

Louis only shook his head in amusement letting Harry dress their baby up while he busied himself with tidying up a bit around the house. By the time Jay and the girls showed up, Ian was already taking his afternoon nap forcing them to be quiet and Harry waited next to the basket already impatient and wondering when he was going to wake up again.

When the rest showed up Louis only gave Harry a knowing look when Des hugged him telling him how proud he was of him then went straight to Ian. He held him for a while until Anne demanded he stop hogging their grandson taking him from him so she, Jay and Gemma could dote over him.

“Lou, when do we get to hold him?” Phoebe asked already annoyed while Daisy and Gemma’s twins nodded wondering the same.

“Soon Phoebs, you gotta let the adults hold him first.” Louis bent down pulling her hair out of her face.

“Uncle Lou, can I hold him next?” Mason asked then pouted his bottom lip for emphasis.

“No, I get to hold him first.” Chase pushed him out of the way getting pushed back by Mason just as hard then started shoving each other.

“Boys!” Christian made his way to them to separate them while Melissa clung to Gemma already looking down at the tiny baby completely ignoring her annoying brothers.

“Daddy I wanna hold him first.” Chase insisted then stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Well if you both keep acting out then none of you get to hold him, only mummy and Meli will get to.” Christian raised an eyebrow shutting them up immediately.

They ran to Des as soon as Christian let them go and as soon as everybody had held him including Melissa, they finally took turns holding Ian until it was time to feed him. They sat down next to Louis watching him eat until Christian decided to take them outside to the backyard to let Louis have some space when they wouldn’t stop asking questions.

After Ian was done eating he fell asleep again soon after much to Harry’s annoyance who wanted to spend a little one on one time with him. He wanted to run away when his mum pulled out the baby pictures as well as Jay who had brought them all the way from home.

“Harry, you were a blond!?” Louis asked in surprise then grabbed the sides of his face then his hair running his fingers through it, “And you didn’t have curly hair at all...I hope Ian gets it later on.”

“I think Ian will have Louis’ hair.” Gemma commented while looking at a baby picture of Louis.

“I agree, but who knows.” Des shrugged, “He has a little bit of both of them.”

“He’s just as tiny as Louis was when he was born.” Jay sighed remembering when she had first held him.

“Mum, I was not that tiny. You’re acting like I was the size of a bean.” Louis’ cheeks tinted a nice rosy shade.

“Sweetheart, you were as tiny as Ian is.” Jay insisted.

They keep arguing back and forth until Jay started showing the pictures and Harry cooed at all of them and when It was Anne’s turn to show his, he couldn’t do anything but suck it up. When they finally left they were already exhausted going to bed soon after. They couldn’t keep enjoying their peaceful sleep when Ian woke up crying in the middle of the night and no matter what they did, he wouldn’t stop.

Almost an hour later Louis found himself pacing back and forth in front of the bed with Ian in his arms trying to calm him down while Harry was still in bed with a pillow over his head. Louis could feel a headache coming in and when he sat down on his side of the bed leaning against the headboard, he burst out crying.

He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders would shake a few times before he let out a whimper and set Ian don on the bed in between him and Harry. He watched him as he screamed his lungs out and his tiny face was only getting redder and redder the more he cried until Harry turned on his side bringing Ian closer to him.

“Do you think we should take him to the doctor? At least call Christian?” Louis sniffled.

“Come here, lay down next to him.” Harry motioned him over with his head then yawned.

“Harry…” Louis groaned.

“Love, just do it.” Harry insisted smiling a little when Louis loudly sighed but did as told.

He waited until he was next to them then brought the bedsheet over them before he started rubbing Ian’s tummy making sure to be careful around his umbilical stump. Out of nowhere he started humming a lullaby noticing Louis getting even more frustrated when more tears rolled down the side of his face. He was quick to wipe them away lifting his head up to kiss his forehead and wincing when Ian’s cries were right by his ear.

“Why are you so grumpy, huh? What’s wrong grumpy pants.” Harry cooed at his son before settling back down.

“My head hurts.” Louis said then let out a shaky breath.

“Do you remember that song I always used to sing when you were pregnant?” Harry asked.

“Yeah…”

“Sing it with me, he would always stop kicking whenever I would.” Harry said.

“Okay...but I suck, just don’t laugh.” Louis snuggled up closer to them.

“I’ve heard you sing before, you have such a lovely voice.” Harry said making Louis blush and giving him the confidence to start singing too.

“Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.” They started singing together looking at Ian when his cries weren’t as loud as they had been before they started singing, “Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so we go. Some things were meant to be.”

They stopped singing the moment Ian’s cries stopped and started falling asleep bringing his tiny hands close to his mouth where he started sucking on his thumb. Louis wanted to take a picture but the moment was ruined when Ian once again opened his eyes and his face scrunched up again before he let out a loud wail.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, if I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so we go. Some things were meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you, ‘cause I can’t help falling in love with you. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

By the time they were finished, Ian was fast asleep in between them without a care in the world and that’s when both Louis and Harry sighed in relief. Harry got up and picked him up as gentle as he could not wanting to hurt his tiny son he still couldn’t believe he had helped make.

He placed him in his bassinet and his eyes widened when he lifted his tiny arms up before he lowered them again and continued sleeping. When he was sure he was going to stay asleep he went back to bed finding Louis already passed out then smiled as he turned the light off laying down next to him careful not to hurt him. He brought the covers over themselves and made himself comfortable as he wrapped his arm around Louis snuggling close to him.

“Goodnight, I love you.” Harry mumbled even though he knew Louis was already asleep, he then opened his eyes when Louis placed his head near his chest snuggling closer to him.

“I love you too.” Louis sighed in content loving the way he would hold him close at night.

It was the best thing to ever happen to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	20. Chapter 20

When Ian officially turned two weeks old, Louis was officially done staying home all day and just wanted to get out of the house. He loved being with his son all day, everyday as well as holding him close to him as he could, but as much as he loved him, he still wanted to go out and get some fresh air.

He would sometimes take him outside to the backyard once the weather wasn’t too hot and sit on one of the chairs they had out there with him in his arms talking to him as much as he could. While Louis talked Ian would stay as still as he could as if he was trying to hear and was hanging onto every word his daddy was saying. Louis was the happiest man alive.

“That’s a birdie.” Louis pointed out when he heard the chirping coming from one of the trees, “He’s saying hi.” Louis chuckled kissing Ian’s tiny hand hearing a tiny grunt sound coming from him as he wriggled.

Ian continued wriggling around in his arms letting out a squeak that had Louis smiling like a fool and holding his baby closer giving him all the love he had just for him.

When Harry offered to stay with Ian so Louis could go out with Zayn when he invited him out, Louis had kissed all over his face thanking him for doing so. That saturday Harry had stayed with their son watching football games with him telling him all about the sport while Ian would stay still then wriggled every time Harry would stop talking.

He had changed him into a black soccer onesie that he had picked and was so proud of it loving what it said on the front. Step one: crawl, step two: walk, and on step three had a football ball. He had also gotten a football beanie completing the outfit with tiny white socks and after pondering for a few seconds, he took a picture and sent it to Louis.

He only got a _He looks soo cuteee!!!! Take more pictures!_ as a reply then went back to watching tv still holding him and when his arms started going numb he lowered the back of the recliner and placed him on his chest. He chuckled when he wouldn’t stop wriggling now that he was more awake and when he started rubbing his tiny back, Ian stopped moving and sighed in content.

“Are you hungry yet, baby?” Harry softly asked him.

Talking to his son was an important thing for him to do, especially when Ian’s brain was already developing at a fast rate and absorbing everything.

“I think when you get older grandpa Des and I could take you and your cousins to play football. Would you like that? We’re gonna play all you wa- well, that’s if you like it which I’m hoping you will ‘cause all of us like it. Maybe you’re gonna be more like daddy Lou and you’re gonna like other things too. He likes a lot of stuff and sometimes I can’t keep up but I’m glad I met him.” Harry said then kissed the top of his tiny head.

“He was a right brat at first but now I love him and thanks to him I have you and I love you too.” Harry kept talking until Ian’s tiny palm landed against his lips squeezing a bit, “Fine I’ll shut up.” Harry chuckled.

A few minutes later Harry knew Ian was hungry when he started fussing and after preparing a bottle he sat down on his old spot to feed him loving the way his son would place his tiny hands on the side of the bottle. He never took his eyes off of him watching him pause to take a deep breath before he would continue eating as if that was the last bottle he would be getting in years.

When he was done and Harry had burped him he was happier until he fell asleep still in his arms and that’s when Harry decided to put him in his crib so he could properly rest. He spent the rest of the day lazing around and eating whatever junk food he would find until he was full and could barely move.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up again it was to someone gently shaking him then a hand running through his hair making him shiver in a good way. When he opened his eyes he saw Louis looking right back at him holding a bag of takeaway, Louis put it on top of the coffee table then sat down next to Harry. Harry looked around noticing it was starting to get dark wondering how long he had slept then rubbed his eyes still trying to wake up.

“You look exhausted. Did Ian give you a hard time?” Louis asked him taking a seat next to him then leaned against him placing his head on his chest, “You know what he’s like.”

“No, he was actually well behaved and after he went to sleep I fell asleep too.” Harry explained then stretched before putting his arm around Louis.

“Did he eat?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, he should be waking up anytime now.” Harry yawned.

Just when Harry had stopped talking they heard Ian’s cries that kept getting louder until Louis got up and ran to Ian’s bedroom where his son was in the middle of his crib. His face was red and his arms were up by his head with his hands balled into tiny fists. Louis picked him up and cradled him against his chest making sure to wrap his blanket around him so he wouldn’t be cold until the smell hit him.

He quickly changed his diaper and after washing his hands he went back to the living room where Harry was still on the same spot watching Regular Show. He laughed as he wordlessly took Ian in his arms when Louis gave him to him so he could make a bottle since it was time for him to eat again.

When he was done Ian was already crying and getting more irritated the longer Louis would take to get there while Harry tried to calm him down by holding him upright against his chest patting his back. Louis couldn’t help but coo at the sight when Ian rested his tiny forehead against Harry’s left cheek and grabbed his jaw with one of his tiny hands. He knew it was just reflex after he had been the one to help his mum with the twins.

“I am here! Food’s ready.” Louis sat down next to Harry taking him in his arms where he started feeding him completely silencing Ian’s cries.

They stayed silent for a few minutes as their son ate until Harry changed the channel to animal planet getting completely absorbed in a documentary about pythons. He only looked at Louis when he was done feeding and burping Ian then scooted closer to them seeing Louis placing the baby down on his lap. Ian only flailed his arms around a little until he settled down and started sucking on his thumb closing his eyes soon after.

“Is he asleep?” Harry asked seeing him not moving at all.

“Ye- no.” Louis said just when Ian opened his eyes again but never focusing them.

Louis brought him closer until his little face was a few inches away from his as he kissed the tip of his tiny nose cooing at him when he brought his tiny hands up to his face. Next to him, Harry was already fixing his tiny sock that was starting to come off and when he was done they spent the next half hour doting over their son. Ian finally fell asleep again and that’s when Louis got up to put him in his crib so they could eat their dinner that he had brought and was now cold.

When he got back Harry was already heating it up as he grabbed two plates and two cups deciding to use the tv tables so they could continue watching the documentary. When everything was set up they took a seat on their old spots not noticing how hungry they really were until they took the first bite of their food.

They finished in record time putting the tables aside to continue watching tv just like the perfect family Louis knew so well they were. He snuggled up closer to Harry as he smiled knowing he was the perfect husband and the perfect father. He knew and was a hundred percent sure that he would never leave them and that’s when he started thinking about his dad wondering if he had been too cruel to him.

He shut his eyes thinking that no, he hadn’t been cruel at all because what his father had done to them was far more cruel and despicable. He then thought about all the times he had been there for him, how he had always considered him his own even though he wasn’t.

The many times he had told him he was lucky to have him as his son and how much he loved him even if he ended up leaving him for another woman. He thought about him spending time with his new son who happened to be his sisters half brother and his step brother quickly snapping out of it when he realized that that child was not related to him at all.

“What’s got you so worried?” Harry suddenly asked startling him a bit.

“I’m not worried, just thinking.” Louis said then continued when Harry gave him a questioning look, “I was thinking about my dad. Do you think I should call him?”

“If you want to and you’re comfortable enough to do so. You don’t have to if it’s gonna be too hard on you.”

“I just...I still love him you know. My biological dad ran before I was born and Aaron stepped up and raised me as his own. I keep thinking that I was a bit mean to him but then I remember what he did and it confuses me.” Louis confessed letting Harry pull him onto his lap.

“Do you want to rebuild your relationship with him?” Harry asked him.

“Sometimes.” Louis shrugged, “I want my dad back.”

“If you’re comfortable, Lou.” Harry kissed the side of his head feeling Louis nodding.

When Ian turned a month old was when Louis finally called his dad after thinking it through for almost a month even though they had only spoken for a few minutes. He had made sure to let his mother know and when she mentioned the girls he had let her know that he wasn’t going to force them to see and meet him in the twins case. Jay had agreed with him that only if the girls wanted to see him then they would do so and when Lottie refused followed by the rest, he had left it at that.

They finally brought their son outside the comfort of their home when Des organized another one of his famous cookouts inviting everybody. When they got there Harry went to get Ian’s car seat making sure to get his plush giraffe Zayn had gotten him after finding out it brought comfort to him and was now his favorite.

As soon as they had stepped into the house, Des came rushing in to greet them and take his grandson with him who he hadn’t seen for a whole week. That had been eternity for him when he was used to seeing his grandchildren every two or three days and everytime he would see Ian, he swore he only kept getting bigger.

Louis was still working from home after Des had insisted and after agreeing on letting him return when Ian was at least four months old, Louis had agreed to keep working from home. He took him outside where the rest were already waiting including Liam, Niall and Zayn who were trying to help as much as they could.

The atmosphere and weather were perfect after it had been raining the whole week putting everybody’s mood down a little. Louis and Harry greeted everybody then after helping with what was left to do, they finally sat down to eat chuckling when they sat down seeing Gemma trying to get Des to let her hold Ian.

“Dad, please let me hold him.” Gemma whined, “You’re like Harry! You never let anybody hold him.”

“Gemm, he’s comfortable in my arms.” Des said not even bothering to look at her when he was looking down at his grandson.

He cooed at him seeing a smile on his tiny face but said nothing knowing it was just a reflex and when Ian stared at him he kept going, his voice going a higher pitch making Ian wriggle in his arms. He was wearing a short sleeved plaid navy romper matching with the shirt Harry was wearing making them look absolutely adorable in everybody’s eyes. Soon he started fussing until Louis gave him his plush giraffe and his pacifier calming him down making Zayn lose his shit because he was already attached to it.

They couldn’t help but take pictures when Louis wrapped his tiny arm around the plush toy and Ian left it there cuddling it close to him until he started getting drowsy. When Des finally gave him to Gemma he was wide awake when there was too much noise around him and the kids kept touching and cooing at him.

When they finally left Harry gave Ian a bath as soon as they got home then fed him after and when he was done he sung to him while walking around his bedroom with him in his arms. He then showered after Ian fell asleep while Louis finished a report for Des and when he was done he took a shower coming out feeling a bit better after the long day.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked while taking a look at Ian through the baby monitor now that he was sleeping in his own crib.

After a month, Louis had finally decided it was time for him to sleep on his own now that he was older and because he and Harry had no privacy even though their son was still a baby and didn’t know what was going on. He was completely passed out just like Harry had left him wearing his tiny Batman footed pajamas Liam had given him before he was born.

"Bills." Harry responded without looking up, "Why are they charging us...this electricity bill is through the roof! What the actual fuck."

"Oh...who knows, probably a mistake." Louis slowly crawled towards Harry as soon as he was on the bed then straddled his thighs hating when Harry didn't even react already used to him randomly doing it.

"Then the cable bi- oh wait that's a bundle, internet, cable and phone." Harry frowned feeling Louis' tiny hands on his sides going up and down.

"I told you not to get home phone service, that's why we have cellphones." Louis said picking up a random one seeing it was a reminder for Ian's next appointment with his pediatrician. He made a mental note to add it to his calendar.

"I'm gonna go prematurely grey with all of this." Harry groaned, “You were right about their shitty home phone service, we don’t even use it.”

“I told you.” Louis sighed folding the piece of paper.

He set it back down next to the pile of bills then refocused his attention back on Harry seeing his lips moving as he read over a paper. He was starting to chicken out and just go to bed but decided to fuck it and smirked as he tried to lower Harry's shorts. He pulled as hard as he could managing to lower them down just enough hearing the fabric ripping a bit, his mouth watering at the sight of Harry's cock and without warning wrapped his hand around it.

“Oh my god, Lou!” Harry exclaimed in complete surprise dropping the piece of paper he had been holding . “Shit, okay. We’re doing this.”

Louis smirked as he stroked him leaning forward to peck his lips going from a sweet simple kiss to a heated one when Harry wrapped his hand around his neck. Harry was already so addicted to his warm lips letting out a groan the more Louis stroked him using his precome as lube. Louis pulled back kissing down Harry’s neck then his chest until he was right on his waistline, he looked up at him with a mischievous smile then kissed the top of his right thigh slowing down his hand.

“Louis…” Harry looked at him through hooded eyes.

“What?” Louis teased seeing him grabbing a pillow to cover his face with it already so hard it was starting to throb.

Since Louis was a compassionate person and his husband was literally about to explode after a little over a month of not doing anything, he finally licked a long stripe from the base all the way to the tip. He felt Harry’s hand on his hair gripping rather tightly somehow finding pleasure on it as he moved his free hand down and inside his own sweatpants wrapping it around his half hard cock.

He swirled his tongue around the tip drawing out a few moans from Harry then wrapped his lips around it slowly taking him in inside his mouth as he stroked himself wrapping a hand around what he couldn’t fit of Harry in his mouth. He was careful not to let it touch the back of his throat knowing he still couldn’t take him all the way in and instead pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock then bobbed his head up and down.

He looked up at Harry finding him already looking down at him, his lips glistening with saliva and so red when he kept biting on them trying to suppress his loud groans. Harry almost lost it at the sight of Louis’ shiny blue eyes and shiny red lips wrapped around his cock sucking him off so good like only he knew how to, his hand wrapped around what he couldn’t feet in his mouth.

Louis stroked his own cock faster and when Harry pulled harder on his hair trying not to buck his hips up, and Louis flicked his wrist, he came all over his hand with a muffled moan. He continued sucking Harry off while stroking him at the same time hearing his groans getting louder until he came right in Louis’ mouth who swallowed every single drop. When he finally pulled away he tried to wipe away the string of saliva coming from his mouth just staring at Harry’s now soft cock glistening with saliva and some cum.

“Fuck.” Harry mumbled still unable to take his eyes off of Louis who looked completely wrecked and he hadn’t even fucked him.

“Was I good?” Louis asked wiping the corner of his mouth where he had a bit of cum then licked it off of his finger driving Harry crazy.

“So so fucking great, amazing!” Harry pushed him back on his back kissing on his neck and sometimes nipping on the skin. “You look so fucking sexy.” Harry trailed his hand down Louis’ side until he was cupping Louis’ groin finding out he wasn’t even hard then frowned.

“I already came.” Louis shrugged wanting to kiss him again but instead smiled when he saw him pouting.

“But I wanted to suck you off too.” Harry said leaving a small kiss on the corner of Louis’ lips.

“Next time, okay?” Louis kissed him again, “We need to buy condoms, I don’t think another baby so soon would be ideal at the moment.”

“I know.” Harry said then stared at Louis loving the way his blue eyes were shining.

Harry wanted to properly propose to him and marry him again, give his Louis a proper wedding like he deserved and knew he had always dreamed of.

“Earth to Harry!” Louis snapped his fingers grinning when Harry’s attention was once again on him.

“Do you want to take another shower?” Harry asked and when Louis nodded he picked him up and ran to the bathroom with him in his arms laughing when Louis squealed and yelled at him to put him down.

They took longer than necessary when Louis initiated a make out session after they no longer had time for one, only for quick kisses during the day or before going to bed. By the time they got out they only had two hours left before it was time for Ian’s next feeding glad that he actually stayed asleep while they waited.

Two hours later it was Louis who got up to feed him and change his diaper having to stay longer than necessary when his son wouldn’t go down to sleep. He finally went to sleep when Louis sat down on the rocking chair and sang to him the song Harry always sung and soon, Ian was fast asleep with his tiny hand resting against Louis’ chest.

~*~

A few days later Louis found himself walking into a restaurant with Ian fast asleep in his car seat glad that he was so he wouldn't fuss over the car seat canopy. They still would laugh whenever they would remember the first time they had put it on when he had been awake, only a few seconds had passed before he had burst out crying then calmed down whenever they had uncovered him. Harry being the little shit he sometimes was had covered him again making him cry again and when Louis smacked his arm, he had uncovered him and picked him up to apologize kissing all over his tiny face.

He still wasn't happy at the fact that he had to bring Ian but when he couldn't find anyone to watch him, he had had no choice but to take him with him since Harry was working. He looked around the restaurant until he spotted Aaron already waiting for him and drinking from a glass of water then stood there until his father spotted him quickly getting up. Louis snapped out of it and walked up to him trying to figure out where to put the car seat.

"Lou, thank you for coming." Aaron made his way to him seeing Louis looking around, "I could ask for a booth." Aaron suggested and when Louis nodded with a small please, he asked for one.

Once they were seated on a booth Louis put the car seat next to him making sure Ian was still asleep not wanting him to start crying in the middle of his meal. They didn't say anything while they ordered their food and when the waiter was gone, Louis cleared his throat finally looking up at his father.

"How have you been?" Aaron asked sensing that Louis wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

"Good, a bit busy with the baby but good." Louis said smiling a little when he glanced at his still sleeping son.

"He is such a handsome little boy." Aaron smiled looking at his grandson, "He looks like his father but has your nose."

"Yeah, he does look like Harry." Louis finally fully smiled, "How's your son?"

"He's great! Already getting so big...time passes by fast. How are the girls?"

"They're doing great. Lottie is already looking up at a few universities and Fizz still has two more years." Louis answered not really wanting to go into detail.

"And Phoebe and Daisy?" Aaron asked hoping for Louis to tell him about them.

"They're doing great, turned ten a few months ago and they're just...amazing." Louis said trying to fight a smile but couldn't.

He carefully watched his father seeing how he tried to smile but it quickly turned into a grimace and some part of him was glad he was feeling the way he was. Another part of him wanted to reach out to him, hug him, and tell him everything was going to be alright but couldn't when he had left them for Stephanie.

"How come you just had Gavin, don't you have more kids?" Louis asked trying to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"After I left...for a while I was set on getting custody of you kids and didn't want anymore kids. Jay and I kept fighting over it until she snapped and told me she would give me the divorce if I stopped the process. I refused at first until she called me...she called me crying and begging me to just leave her alone. I had already done enough to her that I signed and moved to Leeds. I didn't want anymore kids then and still didn't want them now but Stephanie got pregnant." Aaron explained.

"That's bullshit." Louis said pausing to let the waiter place their plates in front of them then continued talking as soon as he was gone, "You could have at least called...or visit us."

"I would've had if Jay hadn't moved away without letting me know." Aaron quickly said, “I went back wanting to see you and the girls but you were gone and no one knew where you were, nobody would tell me either.”

"We couldn't afford the house anymore so we had to move to a smaller one on the other side of the city. My mom could only work part time and when the twins were born she couldn’t work so I...I would work in whatever I could. Wasn’t easy but we made ends meet...my mum’s parents helped out a lot too.” Louis shrugged then took a bite out of his food.

“I’m sorry Louis, I should have never-” Aaron started.

“Doesn’t matter anymore, it’s in the past.” Louis interrupted him, “What matters is the present.”

“Still, you have no idea how much I want to go back and do everything differently. I messed up and now...now my own daughters don’t want to see me and I don’t know the two younger ones. My own kids hate me but I brought it on myself.” Aaron looked down at his food he had barely touched.

“I can’t force them to see you, if one day they do then I’ll make sure to let you know but now they don’t. They’re still hurting and the twins don’t know you, they’re easily influenced by Lottie and Fizz.” Louis said seeing him nodding then heard a tiny whimper coming from the car seat.

He looked at Ian seeing him moving a little then opened his green eyes for a bit before he closed them again yawning as he did so. Louis quickly gave him his pacifier when his tiny face scrunched up not wanting him to cry right there because once he started, there was no one stopping him until he was fed or done crying. He knew it wasn’t time to feed him yet and when Ian just stayed silent sometimes waving his tiny arms and legs up into the air, he relaxed.

“Everything okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, just don’t want him to cry, once he starts no one can stop him.” Louis chuckled fixing his son’s tiny grey hat.

He was wearing tiny grey Monster Inc. overalls with a light green striped onesie after Louis had spent a little more time than he should have picking out his outfit. He only wanted his baby to look his best so sue him! Ian stayed quiet hugging his plush giraffe close to him allowing Louis to keep eating and talking to his father and after a few minutes of nonstop conversation he found himself getting comfortable.

“I hope I’m not being too nosy but how did you and Harry meet?” Aaron asked after they had already finished their meal and were waiting for dessert.

He raised an eyebrow when Louis choked on his own spit then picked Ian up when he started making little gurgling sounds extending his arms out as soon as he had Louis’ attention. He smiled at them once Louis had him in his arms seeing his grandson already so alert to everything around him and wanted to coo at how cute he looked with the outfit he was wearing.

“We uh…” Louis paused wondering if he should tell him the truth then decided that fuck it, he and Harry were a happy family and so in love, “”I used to be engaged to someone else and he cheated on me. Zayn, my best friend convinced me to go to Las Vegas and I met Harry there. We got married and here I am...with a baby.” Louis blushed a deep red.

“Well that’s…” Aaron paused, “That was a little unusual but you look happy, and Harry, I’ve only talked to him once back when Ian was born but I could tell he’s a good man and he loves you.”

“He’s wonderful.” Louis smiled then looked at Ian kissing his chubby cheek then at his father chewing on his bottom lip, “Would you like to hold him? He’s still your grandson…” Louis trailed off hoping he hadn’t said something wrong when Aaron’s eyes started watering.

“I would love to.” Aaron smiled and as soon as he had Ian in his arms, his smile got bigger holding him close to him.

Ian looked at him for a few seconds sucking on his pacifier every now and then, then settled down in his arms sometimes squirming. Aaron held him until the waiter brought their desserts and Louis watched him seeing the way he was so gentle with him. He felt a sudden emotion when his father introduced himself to Ian as his grandfather then kissed his cheek giving him back to Louis so they could eat their desserts.

“He’s just like you when you were a baby. You would never stay still and always wanted to be facing the front, you had my heart since the first time I met you.” Aaron said as he grabbed his fork, “Took Jay three months to let me meet you and by then you were already seven months.”

“Didn’t it scare you? Having to raise a kid that wasn’t yours?” Louis asked as he placed Ian back in his car seat.

“My family told me I was crazy but I didn’t care, you are my son Louis. I didn’t father you but you are and will always be my son.” Aaron said with such sincerity Louis wanted to believe him.

“You’re not lying?” Louis asked.

“I know that after everything you don’t believe me and you have a right not to but I would never lie to you about this. If Jay and I split, that had nothing to do with you. I would never forgive myself for leaving you believing that it was your fault because it wasn’t, I’m the only one here to blame and I promise you I’m gonna do everything in my power to earn your and the girls forgiveness. I don’t care how long it takes.”

Louis leaned back wanting to believe him yet didn’t want to set himself and his sisters up for disappointment if it didn’t work out and they were left behind again. He didn’t want to go through the same pain he went through and now even more when he was a father and would never understand how someone could leave their children behind.

“I...I haven’t forgiven you yet but...please don’t let my sisters or I down.” Louis finally said.

“I promise you I won’t, not again.” Aaron said and this time he would do anything to get his children back.

They continued eating and after they had split the bill when both of them kept insisting on paying, they finally left the restaurant. Louis let him hug him returning the hug with only one arm since he had the car seat and his bag over his shoulder. He stayed there for a few seconds longer than necessary having missed his hugs and when they parted ways, it was to the promise to keep in touch.

When Louis got home that afternoon, Harry was still at work and he went straight to make a bottle for Ian who was for once patiently waiting. When Louis took longer than necessary to feed him so he could send a text to Harry telling everything had gone well was when Ian finally started crying.

“Don’t cry sweetheart, I have your bottle ready. See?” Louis cooed at him while shaking the formula and once he was sure it was ready, he picked Ian up from his car seat and took a seat on the couch fastening a bib around his little neck then placed a burp cloth next to him.

He hummed their song while he fed him watching how relaxed he looked and how droopy his green eyes were getting, he couldn’t help but think they were the exact same shade as Harry’s. He took his hat off gently running his fingers through his light brown strands of hair silently promising to always love him, to always protect him and to always be there for him. He kissed his tiny forehead murmuring a small I love you then kissed his tiny hand soon after Ian had placed it on his cheek. He smiled holding him closer to him never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	21. Chapter 21

A month later Harry was so sure he wanted to properly marry Louis yet didn’t know how to properly go on and ask him, even more when he didn’t even have a ring yet. At night he would stay up while Louis slept cuddled up next to him without a care in the world while Harry rubbed small circles on his lower back.

Every time he made love to Louis he would always think about putting a real ring on his finger then plan a big wedding just so he could marry him and make him his again. Whenever he would look at Ian at already two months he couldn’t help but smile seeing him with his whole fist in his mouth and making sure Louis wasn’t around, he would tell him all about his plans.

“What are you two plotting?” Louis walked in out of nowhere startling Harry who was on the floor with Ian since it was his tummy time.

“Louis, you scared me!” Harry exclaimed seeing that even Ian had dropped his pacifier, his gaze focused on Louis.

“Mhm, I heard you whispering to him.” Louis narrowed his eyes making Harry a bit nervous.

“Oh! I was just telling him what a lovely day it is outside.” Harry said with a nervous giggle hoping Louis wasn’t onto him.

“It’s pouring outside.” Louis said then made his way towards them sitting next to them.

“Still lovely, the plants are getting watered so we don’t have to because you know we’re never gonna get to it.” Harry continued and when Louis sighed, he knew he was off the hook.

He relaxed when Louis smiled and nodded before picking Ian up who squealed and out of nowhere gave them a big toothless smile.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed as he lightly bounced Ian up and down to keep him smiling.

“I got it!” Harry exclaimed with his phone out already taking pictures wanting to have memories, “Aren’t you just the cutest baby ever! Yes you are!”

“Look, he likes it!” Louis beamed when Ian’s smile widened until he got distracted as soon as he spotted his plush giraffe.

Louis reached for it then handed it to him seeing the way he held it close to him then went back to looking at them opening his mouth, his pacifier falling down and landing in between Louis and himself. Louis left it there and instead kissed Ian’s cheek pulling back to look at him then kissed it again blowing raspberries on it this time.

“Do you want to have more kids with me?” Harry asked out of nowhere making Louis divert his attention to him.

“Enough to have our own football team.” Louis answered as he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Harry’s lips.

“That’s a lot of kids but okay, we’ll have as many as you want. We can buy bunk beds and have four kids per room and if three bunk beds fit then we’ll have six per room.” Harry grinned getting closer to him until he was sitting right next to him and Louis climbed on his lap still holding Ian.

“Can you imagine them in the mornings? Fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first and who gets to sit on the front seat in the car. We’ll have to get a van or we’ll never fit!” Louis said trying not to laugh at the thought of having to haul that many kids around.

“Dinner time, all of them talking over each other. All the fighting and the trouble they’re gonna get into.” Harry laughed already imaging it.

“It will be just perfect.” Louis sighed in content then turned to look at Ian finally picking up his pacifier to give it back to him, “Isn’t that right, baby boy? You’re gonna be the best big brother ever.”

“It’s time to feed him.” Harry interrupted him then got up as soon as Louis moved back to his old spot, “I’m gonna go make him his bottle.”

“Hear that? Time to eat.” Louis cooed at his son.

Ian only gave him another toothless smile resting his head on Louis’ shoulder where he started sucking on his thumb and when Harry came back with the bottle, Louis started feeding him right away. Harry took a seat next to Louis holding that morning’s newspaper since he hadn’t had a chance to read it then opened it going straight to the comics section. When he was done Louis was already patting Ian’s tiny back as he made tiny gurgling sounds, a few sounding uneven whenever Louis would pat his back.

“No way!” Harry gasped as he scanned through a page of the newspaper.

“What?” Louis asked without even looking at him, his attention solely on Ian as he brushed his fingers through the thin strands of his hair.

“Collin was arrested...fraud to his own law firm.” Harry informed him as he shook his head in disbelief, “Years ahead of him.”

“Oh well, sucks for him.” Louis shrugged then smiled as he kissed Ian’s chubby cheek then gave him to Harry so he could put the empty bottle away.

“But wow...he betrayed his own father. That’s some fucked up shit.” Harry said a bit louder so Louis could hear him from the kitchen.

“Language Harry!” Louis exclaimed coming back from the kitchen.

“It's true.” Harry shrugged then focused his attention on his son who already had his whole right fist in his mouth, “Right peanut? Collin is an asshole and did some fucked up shit. Really fucked up shit.” Harry continued not even flinching when Louis smacked the back of his head.

Harry lifted him up so he could kiss his tummy jostling him a bit ignoring Louis’ warnings that he had just eaten and was going to make him puke until it was too late. Ian ended up puking all over the front of Harry’s shirt making him gag a bit just holding his son at arms length until he started crying and Louis took him to clean him up.

“Oh god, oh my god it smells so bad.” Harry gagged then glared at Louis when he heard him laughing.

“I told you not to jostle him too much.” Louis said in between giggles.

Harry ended up changing his shirt into a Captain America one making sure to change Ian too into a onesie of the same logo. After Louis took a few pictures they fell asleep together for Ian’s afternoon nap and if Louis took a picture of them when they were in the same position on the bed then no one had to know.

A few days later Harry finally got to use the stroller when Louis decided he finally wanted to take Ian to the park since he was older. When they got there Harry was quick to grab the handle letting Louis attach the car seat to it and as soon as he was done, he started pushing it making sure to hold Louis’ hand who was holding their son’s bag.

They took the first path they found and started walking as they made conversation and Ian was passed out in his car seat, so much for his first visit to the park. They walked for a few minutes until they found a nice spot to sit right under a tree making sure to use the picnic blanket Louis had packed.

They knew Ian was awake when they heard the gurgles coming from his car seat expecting one of his daddies to get him out and when no one did, he started getting fussy. When he started fully crying as loud as he could, Harry finally got up and picked him up bringing his plush giraffe and pacifier with him.

He set him down in between Louis and himself making sure he was comfortable and soon let go of him, Ian stayed on his spot only squirming a few times too entertained with his own hands. He watched Louis resting his head on his palm laying down on his side as he played with him making him smile every time he would tickle him then focused on a few girls their age playing soccer.

Louis was entertained with their son until he noticed Harry not even looking at them anymore and when he looked up he saw Harry waving back at some woman. He observed her seeing the way she was smiling at him as she waved then would whisper something to one of her friends before looking back their way unable to contain her giggles.

“Harry, can you pass me his giraffe.” Louis said expecting Harry to do as told and when he didn’t even acknowledge him, he narrowed his eyes, “Harry?” He continued trying to get his attention seeing him still watching them.

When he finally had enough, he got up grabbing Ian and his stuff then tossed the plush giraffe in the car seat not even bothering to strap his son in. He grabbed the stroller by the handle and started walking away with Ian still in his arms almost scoffing when Harry finally noticed him walking away and just like that got up as fast as he could making sure to get the picnic blanket.

“Louis? Louis wait!” Harry ran after him slowing down when he finally caught up to him, “What’s wrong? Does he need a diaper change?”

“He’s fine.” Louis answered rolling his eyes when Harry kept following them, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Louis finally turned around to glare at him.

“No...I thought we were leaving already since you got up and just left.” Harry gave him a confused look.

“Then let's go.” Louis rolled his eyes.

He let Harry take the stroller after he had strapped Ian in his car seat then started walking next to Harry without saying anything. When they finally made it to the car Louis grabbed his bag and the car seat putting it on its spot then got in the car leaving Harry to fold and put the stroller in the car. After a few minutes Harry finally got in the car and started pulling out of the parking spot without saying anything seeing Louis looking out the window.

They spent the rest of the way home not saying anything until Harry was parking in their garage wondering what the hell was wrong with Louis seeing him grabbing the car seat and going inside slamming the door shut after himself. He slowly got out of the car and walked inside finding Louis in the living room with Ian in his arms as he walked around trying to get him to fall asleep.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Harry finally asked.

“Why don’t you ask those sluts? Because when you’re drooling over them, Ian and I don’t exist to you!” Louis spat wanting to throw something at him when he only gave him a confused look.

“I was watching them-”

“Of course you were watching them! You were so busy watching them that you wouldn’t even acknowledge us. Your family!” Louis scoffed feeling Ian kicking the air with his tiny legs. Even his own son was agreeing with him!

“I was watching them play!” Harry shouted then lowered his gaze to look at Ian who had three fingers in his mouth probably not giving a fuck about what was going around him at the moment.

“Whatever, I know what I saw.” Louis glared before grabbing Ian’s bag then made his way to his nursery closing the door after himself.

Louis was already getting tired when instead of going to sleep like he was supposed to, Ian was just laying in his crib looking up at the tiny boats and anchors hanging from the crib mobile as he sucked on his thumb. Sometimes he would take it out his mouth just so he could lift his arms up trying to reach them then would kick his legs in frustration making tiny huffing sounds when he couldn’t.

Louis had changed him out of his tiny black and white romper and into a short sleeved bodysuit with a huge butterfly(just like Harry’s tattoo) printed on the front that Harry had designed then ordered online. He was sitting on the rocking chair just watching his son until he heard a soft knock and seconds later Harry walked in making his way to him.

“Lou…” Harry knelt down in front of him poking his stomach not even flinching when Louis smacked it away, “Babe, I was watching them play. You know I only love you.”

“You didn’t even acknowledge me when I tried talking to you.” Louis looked down playing with his fingers, his cheeks burning when he started realizing just how stupid he had acted.

“You know I love football and I got a little distracted, I’m sorry if I made you feel the way you did.” Harry apologized.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face on the fabric of his shirt right on his chest, he smiled when Louis wrapped his arms around him knowing he wasn’t as upset as he had been before. They stayed quiet listening to Ian’s coos that slowly started getting less and less frequent until they turned their heads to look at him seeing him fast asleep through the crib bars.

“I overreacted.” Louis finally admitted as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

“It's okay, it won’t happen again.” Harry looked up at him kissing Louis back as soon as he leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss quickly started getting heated and without warning, Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso to pick him up. He slowly started walking backwards to get out of Ian’s bedroom and into their own while Louis wouldn’t stop giggling in between kisses. Harry let go of Louis and instead picked him up by the back of his thighs trying to get out of there but stopped when he heard the tiny whimpers coming from the crib.

“I thought he wa-” Harry started.

“Shh…” Louis placed his hand over Harry’s mouth, “He’ll go back to sleep soon.” He whispered.

They groaned when instead of going back to sleep like usual, Ian only started crying and getting louder the more time he spent in his crib. Harry sighed as he placed Louis back down then made his way to the crib where he started looking for his son’s pacifier until he found it and was quick to give it to him. Ian only spit it back out and continued crying only shutting up when Harry finally picked him up and cradled him against his chest.

“This is what we get for holding him all the time.” Louis said, “Should have listened to your mum when she told us not to do that.”

“Too late.” Harry shrugged then looked down at Ian who was now happily sucking on his thumb, “You just want a hug, yes you do! Yes you do you chubby nugget.” Harry kissed his cheek making him smile and kick his tiny legs.

“Babe, put him back in his crib.” Louis said.

Harry nodded and gently put him back in his crib where as soon as Ian’s tiny back touched the mattress he startled then started crying again. Harry stood there just watching him and finally had enough deciding to pick him up again when his tiny face kept getting redder the more he cried.

“We are royally fucked.” Harry sighed as he rocked him from side to side.

“Language!” Louis scolded him.

“I’ll watch my mouth next time, dear.” Harry playfully rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna go make something to eat. Do you want a sandwich?” Louis asked him already making his way to the kitchen followed by Harry.

“A sandwich sounds great.”

When they got to the kitchen Harry tried to put Ian down on his baby bouncer then made sure to put the toy bar to keep him entertained. He sighed in relief when he stayed quiet sometimes batting at it, his eyes widening when the music from one of the jungle animals went off.

He cooed at it before he did it again and again until the music started getting on both Louis’ and Harry’s nerves yet they loved how happy and calm he was. Harry used that time to help Louis not wanting to leave him doing all the work by himself and when they were finished, they sat down to eat in a comfortable silence between them.

Later that night it was Harry who gave Ian a bath in their bathtub while Louis showered and when Louis was done and fully clothed, it was him who dressed Ian up. They went to bed already exhausted only to wake up three hours later to feed him having to stay there longer than usual when their son wouldn’t go to sleep.

The next morning while Louis was helping his mum out with a few things for his sisters, Harry had a free day spending it with his son. After thinking it for a while he packed Ian’s bag, dressed his son up into a tiny black and white striped onesie and drove to his father’s house. Once he got there he found his mum in the front yard fixing some of the decorations until she noticed him and quickly took her gloves off then rushed to him wearing the biggest smile.

“It's so great to see you two! Where’s Louis?” Anne asked as she unstrapped Ian then picked him up smiling when Ian did already tired of being trapped in there.

“He’s with Jay helping her with a few things for the girls.” Harry answered watching with a big smile the way Anne was holding her grandson.

“Come in, your father is inside making a few snacks. He’s going to be so happy once he sees you brought Ian over to see us.” Anne happily told him as she made her way inside followed by Harry who was holding the car seat and the bag.

Once they got to the kitchen, Harry’s mouth started watering once the smell of food hit him. As soon as Des noticed them he smiled rushing to wash his hands then took Ian from Anne who let him so she could check on the food. Harry took a seat at the table in front of his father just watching him cooing at him telling him how much he had missed him smiling when Ian gave him the most precious smile already knowing who was the person who was holding him.

“Where’s Louis?” Des finally looked at Harry after he was done doting Ian who he had missed.

“He’s with Jay and the girls.” Harry said then thanked his mum when he placed a plate of cut up fruit in front of him, “I need your help…both of you.” Harry finally said.

“Is there something wrong?” Des quickly asked.

“Of course not, everything is going pretty great with Louis and I. I just been wanting to you know, properly marry Louis.” Harry shrugged as if it wasn’t big deal, “Our one year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks and I want to propose and have a proper wedding like he deserves. I just don’t know how to do it, I want it to be romantic and unforgettable.”

“Baby that’s wonderful!” Anne exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her son and Des watched him with a proud smile.

“Well...how did you two exactly meet?” Des asked wanting to laugh when Harry blushed a deep red.

“There was this guy with him and he put some kind of drug in his drink, I just walked up to him and told him to stay away from my boyfriend. Louis wasn’t too happy if I’m honest until I told him why I did it.” Harry said smiling as he remembered how pissed Louis had been.

“You always manage to make an impact.” Des told him feeling so proud of his son and Harry knew it, knew how proud his dad was of him.

“If you need us to help you then we will, we’ll do everything we can to make that happen.” Anne said reaching to hold Harry’s hands then chuckled when Ian let out a loud coo.

“I just need an idea and I was wondering if you could watch Ian while I go get him a ring, I want to have everything ready on time.”

“Of course we will.” Des said, “In fact, take your time and pick the best ring you can find.”

Harry stayed there for a few more minutes then left after holding Ian for a bit and kissing all over his tiny face until Ian started getting fussy. When he finally left, it was with a smile on his face when Des was already telling him all the things they were going to do while Harry was gone.

As soon as Harry walked into the jewelry store, his eyes widening wondering how the hell was he going to be able to pick the right one. Picking two wedding bands had been easier back then since he hadn’t been madly in love with the now father of his firstborn but now it was different. Now he only wanted the best for Louis, wanted to make it the perfect night, he wanted to make Louis happy.

He slowly approached one of the sales lady who was more than happy to help him out and in the end he walked out of there happier than ever with his purchase. When he went back to pick Ian up he found Gemma there with the kids and decided to stay wanting to spend a little bit of time with her.

Like usual, her kids would follow whoever was holding their little cousin wanting to spend time with him. But now that Anne had him on his swing she had gotten for whenever he would visit or she was babysitting him, they were sitting around it playing with him and making him smile.

“He just started smiling, didn’t he?” Gemma asked as she watched her kids and nephew making sure they were being gentle.

“Yeah, I have pictures.” Harry happily said taking out his phone then started going through it until he found the album titled, _Ian’s first smile_ , then proudly showed them.

Gemma and Anne cooed at them until they were done looking at them then went back to their conversation until Harry got a call from Louis asking where he and Ian were. Harry stayed there one more hour listening to ideas on how to pop the question then finally left already knowing what he was going to do.

When he got home that afternoon, Louis was already there fully showered and sitting in the living room with his laptop on his lap working on what looked like a budget. It hurt Harry’s head just by looking at all those numbers wondering how the hell he could deal with them then a goofy smile made his way onto his face. His Louis was just so damn smart and he hoped Ian was just like him.

Louis smiled as soon as they made eye contact then got up to hug him and give him a small chaste kiss, he then bent down to kiss his baby from where he was still in his carseat on top of the coffee table. Ian sneezed then batted at Louis’ face landing a light smack right on his left cheek making Louis gasp in surprise but soon went away when the baby gave him the most precious smile he had ever seen.

“He slapped me.” Louis informed Harry as soon as he saw the curious looks he was giving him then started unstrapping him earning a high pitched squeal when he picked him up.

“Ian!” Harry playfully scolded him noticing Louis wrinkling his nose, “He pooped?” He asked.

“Yeah...let me go change him then we can have dinner, I ordered pizza.” Louis smiled then walked out of there loudly kissing Ian’s cheek who let out another squeal.

Harry used that time to run to their bedroom to try and hide the engagement ring then started freaking out when he realized there was no place to hide it when Louis knew all of his hiding spots. He was about to give up when he had the greatest idea ever already making his way to their closet. He looked for the box containing Ian’s going home outfit after Louis had decided to keep it and as soon as he spotted it on the highest shelf, he grabbed it and hid the ring at the bottom of it.

He put everything back where it was then walked out of the closet and their bedroom just as Louis was walking by with Ian in his arms wearing a completely different outfit. He managed to stop just in time before he could collide with them then without saying anything followed them to the kitchen just when they heard the doorbell.

He opened the door and after paying for it, he went back to the kitchen seeing Louis already making a bottle for Ian while the baby waited in his bouncer. The longer Louis was taking, Harry could see Ian starting to get frustrated at having to wait and soon he started crying and getting louder the more time passed by. He made his way towards him and started playing with him but no matter what he did, Ian only kept crying until Louis picked him up and started feeding him.

“You’re always grumpy, little boy.” Louis shook his head seeing the way he was eating, too fast for his liking afraid of his son choking.

“He is pretty grumpy.” Harry agreed as he set the table.

“So why were you nervous when you came out of our bedroom?” Louis asked making Harry accidentally swallow his own spit.

“Cause I almost tackled you and Ian down.” Harry quickly said knowing Louis didn’t believe him but lucky for him, his husband let it go.

“Ian has an appointment with his pediatrician monday morning.” Louis commented then sighed looking down at his tiny and cute baby eating without a care in the world, “He’s going to get his first shots, poor thing, I feel bad for him.”

“Do you want me to go with you guys? I can call dad and ask him if he can let me start late.” Harry suggested.

“We would love to. Ian is going to need it.” Louis smiled and when Harry started getting closer he puckered up his lips wanting a kiss that Harry gladly gave him.

Monday morning got there faster than ever and as soon as Louis had Ian all bundled up and in his car seat, they finally left the house. They got to the hospital fifteen minutes before Ian’s actual appointment and while Harry held Ian to keep him from crying, Louis filled out all the paperwork and by the end of it his right hand was throbbing.

They were later called in by a nurse who old them to take his clothes off but leave his diaper on then checked all of Ian’s vitals and soon Dr. Huard was there ready to give him his first ever shots after he was done doing a complete physical. Ian was happily lying on the exam table sucking on his fist then would take it out babbling for a few seconds before holding onto Louis’ hand with both his tiny hands wanting to put his father’s fingers in his mouth.

He smiled a little while Louis held his tiny hands until he felt the needle right on his thigh, his face went from a blank expression to one of pain and just like that he let out a loud pained wail making Harry and Louis flinch. It went like that the two more times Dr. Huard gave him the shots and by the end of it, Ian’s face was red and wet with tears while his chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace from all the exertion.

When he was done he left the room to let them have alone time with their son so they could comfort him and put his clothes back on. Harry was quick to change him being very careful with the sore spot on his thigh then let Louis hold him while he looked for his pacifier and his giraffe in his bag. After a few minutes Ian finally calmed down then started crying again just for the sake of it until he had his pacifier and his giraffe then Louis put him back in his car seat.

They went home after making a follow up appointment and when they got home they placed a passed out Ian in his crib. Harry kissed his tiny forehead then Louis on the lips before he went back to work wishing Louis good luck knowing their son was going to be fussy all day.

Harry spent the whole day thinking about how to propose to Louis even asking his co workers for ideas but liking none of them until Liam came up with what to both of them was the greatest idea ever. They called Niall and Zayn then started planning wanting it to be perfect then made Zayn promise to keep the secret when he was almost losing his shit telling Harry that Louis was going to fall even more in love with him.

He wanted to wait until their anniversary to make it even more special remembering how he had proposed to Louis the first time which had been pretty damn romantic if he said so himself. That afternoon when he got home and when he was left alone with Ian while Louis showered he couldn’t help but tell Ian all of his plans.

“I just hope your daddy says yes to another wedding.” Harry kissed his son’s chubby cheek, “You think daddy will say yes?” Harry asked him.

Ian gave him the sweetest smile then the cutest coo as he tried to grab his nose making Harry smile.

“That’s all I needed to know baby, I know he’s going to say yes. I a hundred percent agree with your cute self.” Harry tickled him earning a squeal then sighed holding his son close to him.

He smiled unable to wait for the day he was going to propose to his Louis wanting it to be the best day of his life, well, apart from their wedding which he knew was going to be everything Louis dreamed of. He was so sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was a nervous mess when the time to propose to Louis finally got there and when Ian turned three months old they took his monthly picture like always. It was something Louis had thought of and wanted to do since he was going to make an album just of their son. Lucky for him, Louis was still clueless about the engagement ring he had hidden in their closet and every time Louis was near it he would start sweating enough to give him pit stains.

Louis was still talking to his father sometimes taking Ian with him and when he asked Harry to go with them, Harry gladly accepted wanting to get to know Aaron. When they got to the restaurant they noticed Aaron sitting on a booth big enough for all of them and next to him was a car seat with whom Louis knew was his son. As soon as Aaron saw them he go up to greet them letting Louis introduce him and Harry then led them to the table sitting after they had sat down.

“How have you been?” Louis asked as soon as he had placed Ian’s car seat right next to Gavin’s then looked at the blue eyed baby with a smile meeting him for the first time in person.

“Great! How have you both been? The girls?” Aaron asked.

“The girls are doing great...Lottie asked about you and I told them about Gavin, they were angry at first but they’re used to it now.” Louis said already used to his father asking questions about his sisters since he did it all the time.

“Oh...I thought you were never going to tell them.” Aaron said.

“They’re still angry with you but I think they kinda like the idea of a new baby brother.” Louis shrugged then looked at Harry, “Right babe? They looked sort of excited.”

“Yeah.” Harry confirmed wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

They stopped talking when the waitress approached them and after they were done ordering Gavin started getting a bit fussy calming down when Aaron picked him up. He looked around the table with big blue eyes before shoving his whole fist in his mouth making Louis smile and reach for his other tiny hand.

“You are such a cutie.” He said then looked at Aaron, “May I?” He asked smiling when Aaron nodded and gave the baby to him.

Ian let out a loud noise kicking his legs out and a few seconds later Harry picked him up setting him down on his lap right next to Louis and Gavin. He looked at Louis with wide green eyes then at Gavin before he dropped his pacifier that lucky for them was on its clip.

“Look pumpkin.” Louis turned to him so Ian and Gavin were facing each other, “This is Gavin, he’s your new friend. Say hi.” Louis happily told him chuckling when Harry made Ian wave at him.

Ian and Gavin only blinked at each other before Gavin started squirming in Louis’ hold while Ian was for once calm in his father’s arms. Minutes later Aaron was allowed to hold Ian making funny faces that had Ian showing him a toothless smile then held Gavin too letting Louis take a picture of the babies then him with them.

“So Harry.” Aaron looked at Harry still holding his son and grandson, “How have you been? How’s work? Louis told me you work in your father’s company.”

“I’ve been doing great sir. And I do, I work the superintendent position making sure everything's running smoothly.” Harry said already knowing that Aaron knew what Louis did.

“That’s great!” Aaron genuinely said.

“He’s wonderful at what he does.” Louis proudly said.

“Not as wonderful as you.” Harry said making Louis blush then looked at Aaron wearing the proudest smile, “He’s so smart and wonderful at what he does, my father’s company is doing more than great ever since Louis started working there.”

“Harry! I’m just doing my job.” Louis looked down fiddling with his fingers unable to keep himself from smiling.

“I don’t doubt Harry, son. I know you do a wonderful job at everything you do.” Aaron genuinely said and Louis wanted to cry after hearing it, hearing his father praising him like he used to before he left.

“You always encouraged me to work hard for what I want, to fight for it and never give up.” Louis said looking straight into his father’s eyes.

“And I’m very proud of you.” Aaron said.

Louis’ smile only widened and when the food got there, they placed the babies back in their car seats after they had gotten used to each other finding the other very interesting. Louis was halfway done with his food when he saw his son reaching for his beanie then once he had a good hold of it, he pulled it off revealing his brown hair that was longer and was starting to curl up at the ends. He barely had time to grab it before Ian shook it a few times then threw it already bored with it and moving onto his pacifier.

“He looks a lot like you Harry.” Aaron commented.

“He’s a mini Harry.” Louis said glancing one more time at his son with so much love in his eyes.

"He has a little bit of Louis too, like his nose...such a cute tiny button nose." Harry paused what he was doing just to look at his son. Ian gave him a wide smile as soon as he realized he had all of his daddy's attention.

They continued eating and when they were done they walked together to a park near the restaurant making sure to get the strollers first. Harry smiled as he kept quiet letting Louis talk with his dad about anything they could think about sometimes joining in on the conversation.

Almost an hour later they finally went back home when Ian fell asleep as well as Gavin who Louis made sure to hug before he was taken. When they got home, Harry placed Ian in his swing to let him sleep then sat down on the couch going over some house plans making sure they were correct. Louis joined him later carrying two water bottles and his laptop under his arm then sat down getting to work right away.

"I'm going back to work...like not work from home anymore but at the office." Louis announced after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh. That's great babe...who's going to watch Ian?" Harry asked glancing over at their son seeing his little hand twitching before it went still again, "Are you going to take him with you?"

"I'm going to put him in a daycare. I already picked up all the paperwork from the daycare Gemma recommended so we can fill it out, Gemma says it's the best plus Melissa loved it." Louis said as he leaned down to grab a few papers out of his shoulder bag.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Harry questioned him seeing Louis raising an eyebrow, "Louis...I don't feel comfortable leaving him in a daycare all day with strangers when he's still too young. Maybe when he's close to a year old."

"And when the hell am I supposed to go back and work like everybody else?" Louis dropped the papers on his lap narrowing his eyes at Harry, “Because I know for a fact that you’re not gonna stay here and watch him, and I can’t take him to work with me or else I’m never gonna get anything done since I barely do now...not even chores.”

“Then wait until he’s older to go back to work, and if the house being a mess bothers you then we can hire someone to clean it for us at least once every two weeks.” Harry shrugged as if it wasn’t big deal only managing to piss Louis off.

“Yeah! You do that since you can afford it.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“As a matter of fact, yes we can afford it. And I’m sure dad’s not gonna care if you continue working from home. The thing is, I don’t want Ian spending the whole day with strangers no matter how trained they are or if Gemma highly recommends the daycare, it's also not cheap Louis.”

“If you have money to pay people to come clean the house then you have money for Ian’s daycare!” Louis said through gritted teeth, “I already made up my mind and you’re not gonna make me change it. I’m not the woman in this relationship, just because I was the one who gave birth to the baby doesn’t mean I am!”

“Who the fu- who says you are the woman! Now you’re just making stuff up.” Harry glared at him then grabbed the papers from Louis’ lap pushing his hands away when he tried to grab them, “Where do I sign?”

Instead of answering, Louis only glared at Harry as he signed the papers and filled out a few things like employment information and such. As soon as he was done he gave them back to Louis who let them fall on his lap then went back to doing what he had been doing. Minutes later he saw Louis picking all of his stuff up then leaving the room only to come back later on just to grab Ian and take him with him leaving Harry alone. He rolled his eyes when he heard Louis muttering _asshole_ on his way out then their bedroom door closing.

He stayed there until it started getting darker and when he was finally fed up of being there on his own and having Louis angry at him, he sat up straight then leaned against the couch rubbing his hands on his face. He picked up all of his stuff then made his way to the kitchen grabbing two pb&j sandwiches making his way to the bedroom hearing nothing but silence.

When he opened the door the first thing he saw was Louis sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the bed and the moses basket their friends had given them next to him with Ian still sleeping inside of it. Louis had his laptop on his lap and a few papers scattered all around him and when he finally noticed Harry, he acted as if he wasn’t there.

Harry wordlessly walked in yet hesitated a bit when Louis still looked as angry as ever and when he was right next to him, he took a seat on the floor right next to him. He lifted his hand up offering him the sandwich and just when he was about to lower it again, Louis finally took it and opened it before taking a bite out of it.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Louis. I’m sorry if I offended you.” Harry apologized.

“I just want to go back to work, we’re taking advantage of your dad and I’m starting to fall behind when Ian demands my attention all day. I’m not saying that I hate taking care of him because that’s not it, I just want to actually properly do my job and earn my paycheck every week the proper way.” Louis explained after he had swallowed his food.

“Okay.” Harry finally agreed, “I get that you want to go back to the office and I’m not gonna stop you. Why don’t we fill out the enrollment packet so you can enroll him as soon as you can.” Harry suggested wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders then pressed a kiss to his right temple.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled at him then grabbed the packet and a pen.

They spent the next twenty minutes filling it out and when they were done, Louis put it back in his bag along with a check for the enrollment. He then hugged Harry as he apologized for assuming things and being an asshole but the moment was interrupted when Ian finally woke up then seconds later started crying.

Louis picked him up then grabbed a diaper and wipes he had placed near him before setting Ian down on the floor on top of a blanket to change his diaper. When he was done he gave him to Harry then got up to get rid of the used diaper and wash his hands intending to make him a bottle since it was time but Harry was already gone. He found him in the kitchen already making a bottle while Ian waited in his bouncer too engrossed with the toy bar. When Harry was done he fed Ian glad that he and Louis had made up not wanting to go to bed angry at each other.

The following monday Louis was as excited as ever getting ready to go back to work and while Harry made breakfast, he got Ian’s bag ready making sure he had everything he was going to need. He dressed him up in different layers just like he was asked to do and after finishing the pancakes Harry had made, they were off on their way when Harry was done saying goodbye to Ian and kissing all over his tiny face.

Louis dropped him off right on time then found himself actually having a hard time leaving him there and when he finally did, he wanted to cry as he made his way out of the daycare. He couldn’t help but feel bad for leaving him there and when he finally made it to the office he stayed in his car for five minutes trying to calm down.

When he was finally okay he got out of his car as he grabbed his stuff then made his way inside greeting people as he walked. He went straight to Des’ office who greeted him then after they were done talking about all the new projects he finally went back to his office. He found it nice and clean just like he had left it then after looking around to make sure everything was in order he finally sat down to work.

By lunchtime he found himself missing Ian and fighting the urge to call them to see how he was doing or actually go see how he was doing. He decided to eat with Des and Gemma and when he was done he went back to work checking his phone every now and then and when it started ringing he was quick to pick it up not even checking who was calling.

“Hello?” Louis answered wincing when he sounded a little out of breath.

“Hey Lou...it's Lottie.”

“Oh. Hi Lottie, what’s going on?” Louis asked noticing she sounded a little off.

“I want to ask you something.” Lottie said then after a pause started talking again just as Louis opened his mouth, “Have you been meeting with dad?”

“Umm...yeah, we sometimes go out to eat. Why? Did he call you?” Louis asked getting ready to call Aaron after he had told him not to bother them.

“No, he doesn’t even bother.” Lottie sighed.

“That’s because I told him not to, you didn’t want to see him so I told him to give you and the girls some space.” Louis answered getting worried when he heard a small sniffle, “Lottie, what’s wrong love? I’m your big brother, you know you can tell me anything.”

“Do you- Do you think he’ll want to see me...all of us? I just want to ask him why he left us, I want to hear it from him.” Lottie started crying making Louis’ eyes burn with unshed tears.

“Of course he will, he would love to see you all. He’s always asking about all of you, you know. If you want me to, I could call him and ask him to meet us somewhere and if you want me to, I can be there with you. Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

“This saturday, it doesn’t matter what time. We talked to mum and she agreed to have the twins meet him when they want to and Fizz said she’s going but only if you’re there. Can you be there too?” Lottie asked sounding as vulnerable as ever completely breaking Louis’ heart.

“Of course I’ll be there. I’ll call him then call you back to let you know what time, okay? I love you.” Louis said.

“Love you too and...thank you Lou.” Lottie sniffled.

When Louis hung up he took a deep breath then picked up his phone again to call his dad smiling a little at his enthusiasm and after a few words were exchanged, they agreed to have lunch on saturday. He continued working and when it was time to go he rushed out quickly making his way to the daycare.

As soon as he was there he rushed inside the building glad that he was one of the first parents there and after showing his ID to the lady at the front desk he only had to wait a few minutes. He smiled when he saw one of the caregivers with a wide awake Ian in her arms and his bag over her shoulder and as soon as she was in front of him he didn't hesitate to grab him seeing the way Ian was now smiling.

“Hi baby! Daddy missed you so much.” Louis cooed at him as he kissed his cheek then turned to the young woman standing in front of him smiling at father and son, “How was he, did he give any of you any trouble?”

“He cried a bit after you left but it was only for a few minutes, Ian is such a good baby. He socialized with the other babies and did great in all of the activities listed in the enrollment form. Here’s his bag.” She said handing the bag to Louis.

“Thank you Isabel.” Louis said after reading her name in her nametag then grabbed one of Ian’s tiny hand waving it a little, “Say bye to Miss. Isabel.”

“Bye Ian, it was lovely to meet you.” Isabel shook his tiny hand chuckling when Ian grabbed her finger in a tight hold refusing to let go until Louis pulled his hand away.

Louis left after thanking her again then made his way back to his car holding Ian close to him as much as he could then kissed his cheek while strapping him in in his car seat. With one last kiss to his tiny forehead, Louis placed the bag next to the car seat then shut the door quickly getting in the driver’s side.

He made a stop at the grocery store to get a few things not wanting to have a long ass list by the end of the week having to go back when he realized he had forgotten a new box of diapers and baby formula. When he was done he finally sighed knowing he was going to go home after a long but very productive day.

“We are home!” Louis happily said carrying Ian’s car seat with one arm and using the other to open the door then placed it on top of the kitchen table moving to get him out, “Oh! Of course you will fall asleep and leave me talking all by myself.” Louis said remembering how he had talked to his son the entire way home from the grocery store.

He carefully picked him up and made his way to his bedroom placing him down in his crib then covered him with one of his soft blankets before going back to the kitchen. He quickly got all the groceries from the car then put them away going for a shower as soon as he could now that Ian was asleep and he had time. Halfway through his shower he heard Ian crying through the baby monitor sighing when he realized he had to get out until he heard Harry’s soothing voice.

“Are you almost done?” Harry asked making Louis almost slip.

“You scared me! I thought you were with Ian!” Louis nearly yelled still holding onto the wall trying to calm down.

“I am with Ian.” Harry answered then seconds later giggled talking in a baby voice, “He’s staring at the mirror. Who’s that tiny handsome baby? Your twin...your evil twin.” Harry said in a deeper tone of voice making Ian whimper and pout his bottom lip when Harry brought him closer to the mirror.

“Harry, you’re scaring him.” Louis said finally getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“No I’m not.” Harry stubbornly said getting even closer to the mirror enough for Ian to touch it making him pout even more before he finally burst out crying.

“You made him cry, you make him stop.” Louis sighed as he walked out of the bathroom to find a pair of briefs and his pajamas.

“How was work?” Harry followed him then looked down at a still teary Ian kissing his cheek, “How was daycare? Was it fun, did you do something fun?”

“One of the caregivers named Isabel said he only cried for a bit after I left but did great for the rest of the day, he socialized with the other babies and did great in all his activities. And work was great!” Louis cheerfully informed him watching Harry listening to every single word.

“Good. I was worried about him crying all day.” Harry finally smiled and when Louis was fully dressed, he handed Ian over to him, “I am going to take a shower then we can eat. I know we shouldn’t eat too much take out but I got food anyway.” Harry said then pecked Louis’ lips before going into the bedroom.

By the time they sat down to eat, Ian was on Harry’s lap with his plush giraffe and every time Harry would set him down on his bouncer, he would lift his right leg up to get his attention letting out tiny angry huffing sounds until Harry would pick him up again. By the time Louis was done, Harry was still trying to eat until Louis took Ian to let Harry eat.

The week continued the same and by friday night Harry was ready to propose to Louis, he had spent all week trying to find an excuse to get Louis out of the house without Ian. That was a problem since wherever Louis went and was, so was Ian and when Zayn offered to help him out he quickly agreed.

As soon as Louis was gone, Harry immediately got to work setting everything up around the house then bundled Ian up to go out and get a few flowers for Louis. When he got back he started cooking a nice meal while Ian napped in his bouncer with the empty bottle of formula under his right arm after he had refused to let go of it for some reason. Harry had only shrugged it off not minding, if his son wanted to sleep with the bottle then who was he to take it away.

When he was finished he set the table waiting for Ian to wake up and when he did, he hurried to change Ian into the clothes he had gotten just for that occasion before changing his own. He grabbed the ring he had been hiding in the closet that entire time before picking Ian up from the bed where he had set him down in between two pillows then made his way to the living room setting him down in his swing before covering him with a blanket.

“Now don’t kick the blanket off of you, baby. Daddy really really needs your help right now so be a good baby, okay sweetheart.” Harry said before kissing his forehead smiling when Ian only stared at him then shoved his fist in his mouth, “That’s my boy! Love you.”

He stared at him as if expecting him to tell him he loved him too but when Ian only cooed, Harry smiled so sure that that was his son’s way of telling him he loved him too. He jumped up startled when he heard the front door opening and as fast as he could, he ran to hide in the kitchen hoping for Louis to go straight to Ian since he had left the swing right where he would see it. He watched Louis walking in as he looked around wondering why the lights were off until he noticed Ian walking up to him to him to pick him up.

“Hi baby! What are you doing here all by yourself, huh? Did daddy leave you all alone in the dark? Where is that meanie?” Louis cooed going to turn on the light then finally removed his blanket gasping at what he saw.

Printed on the front of Ian’s light blue onesie were the words _Will you marry my daddy?_ then his blue eyes started watering as he looked around for Harry noticing all the flowers around the room as he picked Ian up kissing his cheek. When he finally saw him walking out of the kitchen with his hands behind his back and a bright yet shy smile on his face, he didn’t hesitate to run to him wrapping his arms around his waist while Harry wrapped them around his shoulders in a tight hold yet was careful not to squeeze Ian.

“What...Harry what is this?” Louis asked as he adjusted his hold on Ian.

“I wanted to wait until our first year anniversary but I really couldn’t.” Harry blushed a deep red and without pondering knelt down on one knee seeing Louis putting a hand over his mouth.

“This is like when you proposed back in Las Vegas...I’m going to cry.” Louis said shifting Ian so his tiny back was to his chest. The living proof of that wild night.

“Yeah but this time we’re not drunk and you’re holding our son.” Harry gave him a cheeky smile, “So Louis, love of my life...father of my child. Would you marry me? Again?” Harry finally showed him the shiny brand new and expensive engagement ring with twelve round cut diamonds.

“You don’t even have to ask me, you know I will marry you over and over again if it was possible.” Louis said already in tears and when Harry grabbed his hand to put the ring on, he placed it next to the wedding band he had gotten Louis and that Louis still wore same as himself.

“I love you, Lou.” Harry kissed his hand then got up to hug both Louis and Ian kissing their foreheads then Louis’ lips.

“I love you too.” Louis smiled looking at Harry then at his engagement ring unable to take his eyes off of it, “I gotta call my mum and tell her the great news, I have to call Zayn too...and dad.”

“Go crazy, love.” Harry said taking Ian from Louis so he could call them.

He spent the time playing with Ian while Louis was on the phone smiling every time Louis sounded really excited and when he was done, they finally sat down to eat. It had been the best night for both of them.

~*~

Louis was still in a haze when he woke up the following morning still feeling the after effects of the most amazing sex he and Harry had ever had the night before. He stayed in bed feeling around for Harry finding the other side empty yet still warm, he slowly opened his eyes wondering where he was until he heard his voice through the baby monitor. When he looked at the screen, the crib was empty but he could hear Harry softly singing to their baby probably feeding him when he noticed it was eight in the morning.

After much thought he finally decided to get up and made his way to the bathroom limping a bit when he remembered he and his sisters were going to have lunch with their dad. It was the first time Daisy and Phoebe would be meeting him and it had him a nervous mess since he had never show his dad a picture of them and the twins would be seeing him for the first time.

He had asked if he would be bringing Gavin over and when his dad had asked if it could just be only the six of them, Louis had agreed having let Harry know he was supposed to stay with Ian. He smiled already knowing that as soon as he was gone, Harry was going to take off to his dad’s house since they had gotten closer over the months and Des loved whenever he had his son and grandson over.

He took a shower taking his time and when he was done he changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt of Harry’s, he walked out of their bedroom just as Harry was coming out of Ian’s bedroom with the squirmy baby in his arms. Harry set him down on his bouncer letting Louis kiss his tiny forehead then his own lips before they set to work making pancakes.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“Good...just a little nervous for the girls but good.” Louis gave him half a smile going back to putting orange juice in glass cups.

“They’re going to be fine, they’re strong girls.”

“I know but still, the twins are going to meet him for the first time and Lottie and Fizz haven’t seen him in eleven years. They say they’re ready and I believe them but who knows how they’re going to react once they see him.” Louis explained and soon felt Harry’s warm arms around him.

“You’re going to be there in case they need you, I’m sure they feel safe around you.” Harry kissed his temple.

Louis only nodded then took a seat when Harry let go trying to stop feeling nervous about it and by the time he was done he spent the day with Ian and Harry. He ended up leaving forty five minutes before noon heading straight to his mum’s house to pick up his sisters who were huddled up together on the couch and as soon as they saw him, they got up to hug him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Louis asked them and when they nodded he opened the door letting them go first watching them getting in in his car.

“Call me if anything happens, Lou.” Jay said making Louis turn around, “And please take care of them.”

“I will mum. I love you.” Louis said.

“Love you too baby.” Jay reached to hug him letting go a few seconds later then watched her eldest son walk out of the house, get in his car, then leave taking himself and the rest of her children to him.

She just hoped for things to go well for the sake of her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	23. Chapter 23

When Louis got to the small restaurant knowing they were going to have privacy, he turned the engine off then turned around to look at his sisters. Daisy and Phoebe seemed a bit calm except for Lottie whose hands were shaking a bit and when he reached to hold them in his, he found them a bit sweaty. Fizz seemed as nervous as Lottie and for a moment he thought about taking them back home where they felt safe.

“You don’t have to meet him if you don’t want to. He can wait.” Louis said as he rubbed circles on the top of Lottie’s hand with his thumb.

“We want to...at least I do.” Lottie answered immediately getting nods from the other three.

“Alright, he should be there already. Let's go.” Louis said taking a deep shaky breath as he got out of the car shutting the door after.

He locked the doors after his sisters huddled up around him then placed a hand over the twins shoulders with Lottie and Fizz walking next to him holding onto his arms. He let Daisy open the door getting greeted by a young woman with a cheerful smile.

“Hello, my name is Chelsea! Would you like a table or a booth?” She asked them.

“Aaron Tomlinson is waiting for us.” Louis politely said.

“Right this way, please.” She smiled before turning around to take them to where Aaron was.

Louis noticed him first, noticed the way he was bouncing his leg up and down and nervously played with the salt shaker putting it back in its place only to grab it again. As soon as he saw them he stopped what he was doing and stared unable to do anything else. His eyes settled in on the oldest two already filling with unshed tears then they flickered down to both Daisy and Phoebe and that’s when he finally reacted.

He quickly got up and when they were close Louis gave him a quick hug letting his sisters sit down on one side of the table right in front of their dad while he took the seat at the head of the table. They ordered something to drink and minutes later after they were done ordering their food, it was quiet around them and the atmosphere a bit tense.

“So…” Louis started trying to break the silence surrounding them, “Umm, these are the twins Daisy and Phoebe. Girls this is...Aaron...dad…” Louis trailed off not really knowing how to introduce him as since he still had a bit of trouble calling him dad.

“Hi.” Daisy, the bravest out of the two spoke up as she shyly waved at him.

“Hi.” Aaron finally spoke up with a shaky voice as he observed them knowing how much he had missed, “Its nice to finally meet you and Phoebe.”

“Is that all you have to say?” Lottie spoke up wearing a pained yet angry expression, “You leave us behind and that’s all you have to say.”

“I’m..I’m really sorry.” Aaron said making sure to look her in the eyes.

“And when you come back you don’t even bother calling us...you didn’t even try even though we didn’t want to see you.” Fizz said finally gathering enough courage to acknowledge him, “You Should have tried no matter what, if you really wanted to see us, you should have tried.”

“I promise all of you that I tried to go back and see you but your mother had moved and I never heard from you again until I saw Louis. I wanted to see you but he told me none of you wanted to see me and I respected your decision, I just wanted to give you space.” Aaron explained hating when Lottie’s eyes filled with tears that she was quick to wipe away.

That’s when he realized he had hurt them way more than he thought, they weren’t his little girls anymore.

“And you listened…” Lottie trailed off before she looked away then seconds later got up taking her bag with her followed by Fizz.

“We’ll be right back…” Louis gave him a sad smile then got up to go after them taking the twins with him.

He followed them towards the bathroom and once he was outside he sent the twins inside to find out what was going on. He waited for a few minutes leaning against the wall and when they finally came out of the bathroom, Lottie’s eyes as well as Fizz’s, were swollen and red from all the crying and Louis could see most of their makeup was gone.

“Come here.” Louis opened his arms hugging them as soon as they were in his hold.

“He’s an asshole but I m- missed him.” Lottie said trying not to cry again.

“We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, just tell me and we’ll leave.” Louis rubbed her back then kissed the top of her head.

“We already ordered our food.” Lottie hiccuped.

“It doesn’t matter love, if you all want to leave then we’ll leave. I’m not gonna make you stay.” Louis reassured her as best as he could.

“I’ll feel bad for leaving him...he left us but I’ll feel bad. We can stay but...can we go see Ian after? We haven’t seen him in forever.” Lottie pulled back to wipe her nose with a tissue.

“Of course we can.” Louis smiled, “Are you all ready to go back?” Louis asked and when they nodded they walked back seeing Aaron covering his face with his hands. He looked up when he heard the chair scraping against the floor and that’s when Louis noticed how red his eyes were.

The rest of lunch was spent making small talk and soon Daisy and Phoebe started getting somehow comfortable around Aaron. Lottie ended up asking about Gavin and when Fizz shyly announced that she wanted to meet him since he wasn’t the one to blame getting nods from her sisters, Aaron had promised to bring him some other day so they could meet him.

When they were finished eating, Louis hugged Aaron goodbye while his sisters only waved at him still not used to being near him. Louis knew they still had a long way to go and he was going to be there for them no matter what when they had stayed quiet the whole way back to his house. When they got there he noticed the garage door closing seeing a glimpse of Harry’s shiny black truck.

“Looks like Harry and Ian just got home.” Louis cheerfully said opening the door again with his remote control catching Harry about to walk inside the house.

He waited for him still holding onto the car seat then smiled when he noticed Louis wasn’t alone, he glanced down to see Ian wide awake sucking on his pacifier and hugging his giraffe close to him. As soon as the girls were out of the car they rushed to greet him before Lottie took Ian and went inside with the rest trailing behind her closing the door after.

“How was it?” Harry asked wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist as soon as he was in front of him.

“They had to take a little break after seeing him again but after that it went well. They want to meet Gavin and dad agreed to let them see him. Might have him coming here if you don’t mind.” Louis let him hug him feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“Of course I don’t mind love, you can have him over whenever you want to.” Harry kissed the side of his head never pulling away when the door opened and Fizz was yelling at them.

“Hey lovebirds! Ian pooped all over Lottie’s arm, it's like a poop explosion in there and the poor diaper couldn’t contain it.” Fizz said before closing the door and going back inside.

Louis wanted to laugh as he walked inside and as soon as he saw Lottie holding Ian close even though he was a mess, Louis snorted and quickly took him to clean him up. Lottie immediately ran to the bathroom murmuring eww’s after grabbing an extra package of Ian’s wipes to clean it off then used as much soap and hot water as she could to clean it up and try and get the smell out. After they were both squeaky clean Louis placed Ian on the floor on top of his activity gym letting his sisters play with him and judging by Ian’s first cute laughs, he was having fun when all the attention was on him.

He called his mother to let her know where they were then let his sisters spend the rest of the afternoon with Ian while they took a break trying to do many things at once. By the time it was time to drop them off, they said goodbye to Ian promising to come over some other day to spend time with them. When Louis got to his mum’s house he gave her a long hug while telling her what had happened then ended up leaving a few minutes later.

When he got home he parked in their garage then furrowed his brows when he heard banging coming from the laundry room. When he opened the door he found Harry covered in soap and kicking the washing machine still holding onto it, he almost slipped when he walked in barely managing to hold onto Harry.

“Harry, what’s going on? Where’s Ian?” Louis asked.

“I was trying to wash Ian’s clothes before they pile up even more and this stupid washer started overflowing then it stopped working. Its dead!” Harry finished with a sigh then his eyes wandered around the room seeing the piles of dirty clothes they still had to wash. “Oh, and Ian is in his playpen.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Louis groaned.

“So what now?” Harry asked, “We have to wait until monday to get a new one and then it probably won’t get delivered until the next day.”

“There’s a laundromat close by, if you want to we can go today.” Louis suggested and when Harry nodded he took a step back to get everything ready, “I’m going to dry the floor then get Ian ready.”

After drying the floor and getting everything ready including a sleepy Ian, they loaded everything in Louis’ car then drove to the laundromat. When they got there, Louis had a sleeping Ian on his baby sling against his chest while holding a bag full of clothes in one hand and the other supporting Ian’s head afraid of it rolling back even though it was secured. He could never be too sure and Ian was his life, it was instinct to want to protect his baby no matter what.

As soon as they were done putting them in the washers they sat down on the chairs in front of them just staring straight ahead as if the world was ending. Louis looked down when he felt Ian’s hand moving then smiled and kissed the top of his head when he saw he was just trying to put his thumb in his mouth.

“I’m bored.” Harry said with a heavy sigh watching the clothes spinning around.

“Same.” Louis sighed then out of nowhere started smiling like a fool making Harry look at him with curiosity, “You proposed and everything but we never set a date for the actual wedding. We better have time to plan everything.”

“When do you want to get married? A year from now...like our second anniversary date?” Harry asked already mentally planning a romantic dinner date for their first anniversary.

“Yeah, that sounds great. It will give us time and Ian will be old enough.” Louis smiled then looked down to make sure Ian was doing okay.

He was still passed out never waking up once until the clothes were almost dry and that’s when he opened his green eyes looking around in confusion. A few minutes passed by before he began to squirm only stopping as soon as Louis set him free placing him upside down on top of a folding table making sure to put a plush blanket underneath him. He lifted his little head up as well as his chest making them laugh when he started doing mini push ups mimicking Harry’s expressions.

They folded laundry while watching Ian afraid of him falling off of the table and when they were done, Ian was too busy babbling to his giraffe completely ignoring his parents. Louis stayed behind making sure nothing was left behind and as soon as Harry was done putting everything in the car, Louis picked Ian up and made his way outside making sure to cover him with his blanket.

He chuckled when Ian lifted his little arms up trying to get the blanket off of him as he whined and squirmed until Louis set him down in his car seat then gave him his plush toy after buckling him up and a kiss on the tip of his nose. When they got home Louis made sure Ian was safe in his playpen before he started helping Harry bring all their clothes in then put them away not wanting to have piles everywhere.

He was still putting Ian’s clothes away making sure to hang them not wanting them to wrinkle up when he heard Ian crying. He was fast to go and see what was wrong finding him just like he had left him, on his back with his giraffe next to him and his pacifier a few inches away from him.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” Louis picked him up and kissed his cheek as he turned around to go to the kitchen seeing Harry already making a bottle. His eyes widened at the fact that he had forgotten it was time to feed him when he saw they were twenty minutes late.

“I got it babe.” Harry said shaking the bottle to get rid of all the clumps.

“No wonder why he was crying his lungs out.” Louis said giving him the baby after kissing him again then went back to finishing what he was doing.

By the time Ian was bathed and asleep in his crib, Harry and Louis barely had the energy to take a shower then went to bed falling asleep right away. They didn’t wake up until the next day when Ian woke them up at five thirty in the morning wanting to eat, by then it was Louis who fed him letting him sleep with them after he was done.

The day of their anniversary which was that sunday, instead of demanding a big dinner or something even more fancy, Louis was happy with staying home that night and spending time with his family. They ended up having a movie marathon almost all day and by the middle of the night when their son was asleep in his bedroom without a care in the world, Harry made love to Louis enough times to leave them completely exhausted.

Monday morning Louis had a bit of trouble waking up on time to get Ian and himself ready ending up being a little late when Ian decided to spit up all over his outfit forcing Louis to change him again. Harry ended up leaving to work first kissing them goodbye and by the time Louis was finally sitting on his desk after dropping his son off, he took a deep breath then started working wanting to finish early. By the time it was almost lunch time he started getting distracted and getting worried out of nowhere not really knowing why until a frantic Gemma ran in about to burst into tears.

“Gemma, what’s wrong?” Louis quickly stood up going to her.

“Liam called dad...it’s Harry.” Gemma managed to say before she started shaking managing to scare Louis already thinking the worst.

“What happened? Gemma what happened!?” Louis shouted, tears already filling his eyes.

“He’s in the hospital, Liam said he went to get them lunch and someone hit his car when he was making a turn...t- they ran the red light.” Gemma said in a shaky voice and that was enough to almost send Louis into a panic.

“He’s okay, right?” Louis asked starting to get desperate when she didn’t answer, “Gemma, he’s okay right? Tell me he’s okay.”

“We don’t know, Liam couldn’t tell us.” Gemma finally answered.

“Let's go, I have to see him.” Louis grabbed his stuff and her hand then pulled her towards the door.

They each decided to take their cars if something else happened and the whole way there Louis couldn’t stop thinking horrible things like Harry terribly injured or worse, dead. When he finally parked his car he rushed inside not even waiting for Gemma and Des, and after he was told where Harry was he didn’t waste time going there. When the elevator opened on the right floor the first thing he saw was Liam sitting on a chair looking straight ahead looking up when Louis got closer.

”Where is he? Is he alright?” Louis asked starting to grow frustrated when Liam said nothing, “He’s not dead, is he?” Louis whimpered.

“No! He’s alive...when I got there he was unconscious then woke up during the ride here and threw up, said he was dizzy and nauseous. The doctor is with him right now.” Liam explained.

“Oh thank god.” Louis sighed in relief taking a seat next to him at the same time Gemma and Des walked out of the elevator.

“Is he okay?” Gemma asked before Des could even open his mouth.

“He was awake on the ride here, doctor’s with him right now.” Liam informed them.

“What exactly happened?” Des sat down on Liam’s other side expecting an answer while Gemma took a seat next to Louis seeking comfort, she relaxed a bit as soon as Louis wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“It was his turn to go get lunch, I was watching him while he waited for the turn signal to turn green and...it happened so fast. He was in the middle of the intersection when this other car coming from the right ran the red light and hit him, sent his truck skidding all the way to the other side of the road. He shattered the window with his head, had glass all over his head.” Liam’s voice cracked at the end and his eyes filled with tears.

“It’s okay, he’s going to be okay.” Des rubbed his back.

“I just got so scared, I thought he was badly injured. I mean, the firefighters had to force his door open and he was unconscious, I thought the worst.” Liam said taking a deep breath at the end.

“It’s going to be okay.” Des wrapped his arm around him while Louis got up coming back with a water bottle for Liam.

Anne got there a few minutes later while Louis called his mum to explain what was going on and ask her if she could pick Ian up telling her she was on the list of people who could pick him up. He was starting to get desperate when the doctor was taking forever to come out and tell them what was going on. Just when he was about to get up and ask one of the nurses, a tall dark skinned doctor walked up to them asking for him.

“After doing a few tests to make sure everything’s alright he only has a concussion, we’re gonna keep him here until at least tomorrow morning to make sure it doesn’t get worse. He can’t remember the accident but that’s normal.” The doctor who had introduced himself as Dr. Torrence, informed them.

“How long do you think it's gonna take him to get better, for the concussion to go away?” Louis asked before anybody else could.

“Most people recover from a concussion in seven to ten days, but others, particularly young children, may not completely recover for weeks or even months. Everyone heals at different rates. Recovery may take longer since he’s had a concussion in the past and most post-concussion symptoms such as headaches, sensitivity to noise and light, dizziness, fatigue, and memory problems go away within about 7-10 days after the injury like I said but sometimes post-concussion symptoms can last up to about 3 months. Rarely, symptoms last longer.”

“Can we see him?” Anne asked.

“Yes but only one person per visit, we’re trying to keep him calm and awake.” Dr. Torrence said, “Too much noise can be a bit overwhelming at the moment.”

“You go ahead and see him, honey.” Anne smiled at Louis when he nodded.

Louis hurried to Harry’s room after the doctor told him where he was and as soon as he was outside the door he walked in without even bothering to knock. Harry was quick to turn his head to the side to see who it was wincing as he did so then groaned as Louis rushed to his side.

“Hi babe.” Louis whispered as soon as he was by his side not wanting to disturb him, “How are you feeling?” He asked as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“My head hurts like a bitch and I can’t remember what happened, it's as if my brain erased that memory. Doctor said it was caused by the concussion.” Harry explained leaning into Louis’ touch.

“You scared the hell out of all of us, you almost gave Liam a heart attack. He’s in the waiting room with your parents and Gemma.” Louis said then kissed his forehead seeing a smile on Harry’s lips.

“Poor Liam. Is Ian at the daycare?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, my mum is gonna pick him and I’m gonna ask her if she can keep him for the night and drop him off tomorrow since they’re gonna keep you here until tomorrow. I’m going to stay with you.” Louis quickly said seeing Harry about to protest.

“You don’t have to stay the night here, Lou. Ian needs you and I can stay on my own, or my mum can stay.” Harry quickly said.

“No, I’m staying here. Period.” Louis narrowed his eyes and that’s when Harry shut up knowing he wasn’t going to change his mind anytime soon.

“Okay, but when your mum calls you to tell you Ian won’t go to sleep cause needs his midnight cuddle then don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” Harry smiled while Louis got on the bed next to him and wrapped his arm over his chest then rested his head next to his.

“He loves nan Jay, and nana Anne too.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek.

“He’s going to be so spoiled, he already is around them.” Harry said then yawned, “I’m tired, want to sleep.” He mumbled.

“No, you can’t sleep. Doctor said you have to stay awake, and you’re going to stay awake.” Louis raised his head and when Harry didn’t open his eyes, he lightly slapped him.

“Stop it.” Harry mumbled.

“Then wake up, you can’t go to sleep.” Louis insisted.

“M’tired.”

“If you stay awake I’ll blow you when we get home.” Louis smirked when Harry wrapped his arm around him.

“And what else?” Harry smirked.

“That’s it.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes.

“I feel so tired out of nowhere...I think I’m gonna go to sleep.” Harry closed his eyes feeling Louis shifting on the bed and soon he was sitting next to him.

“And when you get better we can fuck all you want, anywhere you want.” Louis leaned down to kiss his lips, “Now stay awake.”

“Well, if you put it like that then I can go a whole day and night without sleeping.” Harry happily sighed only wincing when he felt slight pain on his head, “Do you think the nurse will give me something, my headache is getting worse.”

“Let me ask them.” Louis got up, kissed Harry again then walked out to look for a nurse.

When he came back, Harry was trying not to close his eyes and without saying anything swallowed the two pills Louis gave him. Almost an hour later Louis had to leave for a few minutes and call his mum while Liam visited, he ended up waiting outside to let the rest, including Niall and Zayn see him.

In the end it was Anne who ended up taking Ian home after she had gone to their house to pack a bag for her grandson thanking Louis for staying with her son. Louis was forced to sleep on the couch but in the middle of the night ended up sleeping on the bed next to Harry after the nurse had left.

The following day Harry was released from the hospital by noon and as soon as he had gotten home he had fallen asleep while Louis tried to stay quiet as much as he could. Louis had no choice but to leave him alone while he was still sleeping so he could go and pick Ian up from the daycare.

His almost four month old baby brightened up as soon as he had seen him having missed him and as soon as Louis had strapped him in in his car seat, he drove home stopping at a restaurant on his way there to buy food. When he got home Harry was still in bed already awake watching cartoons and as soon as he had seen Ian, he smiled and held out his arms for him.

“Daddy missed you, peanut.” Harry cooed at Ian kissing both of his cheeks then his forehead making him smile.

“I got something to eat. Do you want to eat here or at the table?” Louis asked him watching the way Harry was holding Ian ending up with sitting him down on his lap with his tiny back against his chest.

“Can we eat here? I tried to get up to the bathroom while you were gone and I got so dizzy, barely made it there.” Harry gave him a tiny smile playing with Ian’s tiny fingers chuckling when his son tried to put them in his mouth.

“Oh love, sorry I left you alone. Good thing the asshole that hit you didn’t get away with it. Can’t believe he actually tried to blame you.” Louis rolled his eyes getting angry just by remembering.

“Dumbass, now my car is totaled.” Harry rested his head against the headboard then looked up at the ceiling.

He quickly looked back down at his son when he started wiggling then let out a loud wail until Louis picked him up knowing he needed a diaper change. He was glad he still had his bag there and after changing him and washing his hands, he got up to bring the food and a bottle for Ian.

Harry fed Ian then ate his food next to Louis while Ian was in between them on his tummy attempting to go after his giraffe whenever Louis would put it out of his reach. The first time, Ian had burst out crying out of frustration making Louis feel awful when he had looked up at him with wide and teary green eyes. As soon as Louis had given it back, he had hugged it close to him not letting go of it even once.

When they were done eating, Louis picked up all of their mess leaving Ian with Harry so they could spend time together after Harry hadn’t seen him at all the day before. He smiled as he walked around the kitchen hearing his son’s laugh followed by Harry’s wondering what he was doing to make their son laugh like that.

As soon as Ian had turned four months old, Louis had childproofed the whole house not letting Harry help him since he was still getting a bit dizzy. He had gone back to working from home after talking to Des who agreed without even taking his time to think about it. Harry wasn’t allowed to even go outside and two weeks after, the only places he had let him go to was to purchase a new washer and dryer and Ian’s appointment for his next vaccinations.

Harry ended up riding in the backseat next to Ian to comfort him when their son kept crying and as soon as they were home, they took a nap together. That night they stayed up almost all night when Ian was running a high fever and wouldn’t stop crying until Louis called his pediatrician then Christian for a second opinion. After giving him a small amount of medicine and plenty to drink, Ian calmed down falling asleep an hour later.

They let him sleep with them making sure not to cover him too much and by the next day, he was good as new as if nothing had happened. The only thing they noticed was how clingy he was wanting one of them to be holding him at all times and if he so much touched a flat surface, it was all crying at full volume until he was picked up again. They had blamed it on them having held him all the time the night before.

When he finally went down for a nap in his own crib, Louis was finally able to relax wanting to take a nap himself but couldn’t when Harry was who knows where. He was still busy rinsing out Ian’s bottles to put them in the dishwasher when he felt Harry’s arms around his waist then his lips pressing against the back of his neck.

“Where were you?” Louis asked unable to fight back a smile.

“I was outside on the phone with Liam, he wanted to know how I was doing.” Harry answered as he pressed kisses on the back of Louis’ neck then his right shoulder.

“How’s he doing?” Louis asked and when he was done he turned around still drying his hands, he then put the towel down on the countertop and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“He’s doing okay, Zayn was with him.” Harry said before he kissed him not letting him respond.

Louis was quick to respond to the kiss feeling Harry’s tongue prodding his lips until he let him in feeling his thigh in between his legs. Harry pushed him against the cabinets then grabbed him by the back of his thighs picking him up and making a run for their bedroom feeling Louis holding tight onto him as he nipped on the skin of his neck until he left small red marks behind.

Harry shut the door with his foot then slowly lowered Louis down on the bed kissing him again taking Louis by surprise who kissed back. He pulled back to take his shirt off followed by his sweatpants while all Louis could do was watch as he licked his lips. He sat up to take his own shirt off throwing it somewhere in the room somehow wanting to do things fast knowing they weren’t going to have enough time before Ian was up again.

Soon they were naked with Harry’s head in between Louis’ thighs licking around his entrance and three fingers deep inside of him. When Louis was about to cum was when he finally made Harry stop and pulled him back up to kiss him then let him grab the lube and a condom. Harry was fast to put it on then slicked himself before he aligned himself against Louis’ entrance.

He slowly entered him and when he was flushed against him, Harry stayed still until Louis urged him to move. He set a fast but steady pace thrusting in and out of him feeling Louis wrapping his legs around his waist. Harry started slowing down wanting to go slow until Louis rolled them around so he was on top using all the strength he had.

He started moving up and down then in eight figures getting louder the faster he went, and when Harry’s cock brushed against his prostate he almost lost it. It only took a few more minutes before Harry was cumming into the condom with Louis following falling down on top of him trying to catch his breath.

It hadn’t even been a full five minutes when they heard Ian’s gurgles through the baby monitor and just when Louis was about to get up to go get him, Harry tightened his grip around him. Louis started getting uncomfortable and when Harry moved to get out of him, Louis relaxed again.

“Maybe he’ll fall asleep again, didn't sleep that much last night.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest making sure to kiss it.

“Hopefully.” Harry agreed.

When Ian went back to sleep on his own ten minutes later, so did Louis and Harry after mumbling their I love you’s. They ended up sleeping through the whole night content in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Sorry for the shitty smut. lol


	24. Chapter 24

Ian’s first Halloween was spent with him dressed up as a banana after Harry didn’t stop annoying Louis until he got his way, he then was dressed up as a bumblebee posing for pictures being patient for once while Louis was taking them. The whole time he was dressed up as a banana, Harry had gone crazy taking pictures then sent them to the rest of the boys getting replies right away. After Gemma’s kids and his sisters had gotten there, Louis had taken pictures of all of them having decided to take his sisters trick-or-treating with Gemma.

The kids were left pouting when Louis decided to leave Ian behind with Harry, and his and Harry’s parents not wanting him to get sick due to the cold weather. They took them to the richest neighborhoods letting them take their time until later that night Melissa was ready to drop down on the floor and sleep right there. Gemma had only picked her up and after rounding up the kids, they went back to Anne’s house where Jay and the rest of Louis’ sisters were waiting for the twins.

They had just walked into the house seeing Des and Harry on the floor with Ian still dressed in his costume when the baby finally rolled from his back to his tummy. It was quiet for a second before everybody started cheering managing to startle Ian who burst out crying, he only calmed down a little when Des picked him up along with his giraffe rubbing his tiny back and kissing his forehead.

“Oh my poor baby, it’s okay buddy.” Des mumbled still rubbing his back and only stopped as soon as Ian had quieted down nuzzling his face on his grandfather’s neck.

“Papa, I got lots of candy.” Mason wrapped his arms around Des’ neck expecting his full attention since he was still holding his baby cousin.

“You did!?” Des asked giving Ian to Harry since Chase was clinging to Louis, “Let me see them.”

Mason was quick to show him his bag full of candy even giving his grandfather a few because according to him, Des was his favorite person in the world. Chase joined them later fighting for his attention making Anne wonder what it was going to be like when Ian was older since her youngest grandson was already too attached to Des just like the older ones.

Louis and Harry ended up going home later than usual and after Harry had put Ian down for the night, they ended up staying up later than usual the moment Louis decided he needed a good fuck. The following morning Louis was sore everywhere having decided that he wasn’t going to get up until much later too comfortable in Harry’s warm hold until he got up to feed Ian.

He was still trying to fall back asleep while Harry was with Ian when he felt Harry’s side of the bed dipping a little and seconds later a small weight on his chest. He groaned when Ian moved his little legs hitting his side and when Harry tickled him, he only moved more hitting Louis harder.

“Ian don’t be a shit...you too Harry.” Louis said with his eyes still closed.

“No cursing in front of the baby, Louis. What kind of example are we setting for our child.” Harry playfully scolded him making Louis smile.

“I’m sore everywhere and he’s kicking me.” Louis finally opened his eyes seeing Ian on top of him and Harry holding him so he wouldn’t fall, “He used to beat me from the inside and now he’s doing it from the outside.”

He grabbed and carefully pulled him down so he was laying next to him before he hugged him close to him making Ian squirm a little. Harry joined them seconds later and that’s how their sunday morning was spent until their stomachs started growling. Harry ended up getting up to make them pancakes then brought them back to bed where Louis was still cuddling with Ian. Louis was surprised at how calm Ian was while he was hugging him but as soon as he let go, the baby started trying to turn over onto his tummy.

Later that day they were still in bed except that it was now Harry and Ian who were cuddling until Harry decided to start playing airplane with him. Halfway through the game Ian was a laughing mess and whenever Harry would stop, Ian would pat the top of his hand until Harry was playing again.

“Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?” Louis asked out of nowhere never removing his gaze from the laptop screen.

“Umm, where do you want to go?” Harry paused bringing Ian down placing him on top of his chest as he furrowed his brow trying to think of a place.

“I’m not sure...I don’t even know if we can afford it. You said you were going to hire someone to clean the house, it was all talk you loser.” Louis smiled.

“No it wasn’t, I asked mum and she recommended Roxanne, her cleaning lady. She said she wants to come look at the house first and give us a price, she’s pretty good and I’ve known her for years.” Harry informed him then started laughing, “She couldn’t believe I actually got married and had a kid.”

“When were you going to tell me she’s coming over?” Louis furrowed his brow.

“Mum just text me. When do you want her to come look at the house?”

“Tomorrow works, we don’t go back to work until tuesday.” Louis finally decided then watched Harry as he texted his mum, a few minutes later Harry smiled telling Louis they were set then went back to playing with Ian.

“I kinda want to go to Puerto Rico for our honeymoon, or The Bahamas….Nassau. Oh! El Yunque.” Louis said rather excitedly.

“El Yunque sounds nice.” Harry said as he kissed Ian’s cheeks over and over again.

“Hurricane season is from june first till november thirty, that kinda sucks.” Louis sighed.

“We can always have the wedding during the spring, do you want to have it in april or may?” Harry sat up placing Ian on his lap.

“I want to get married the same day we got married in Las Vegas, I don’t want to have different dates.” Louis pouted.

“Or we can go to France...Paris.” Harry suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows, “Very romantic setting.”

“I’ll think about it.” Louis said then suddenly sighed rather heavily, “I think I’m gonna ask mums and Gemma to help me plan all of this, I have no idea where to start.”

“My mum and Gemma are going to flip when you ask them.” Harry chuckled grabbing Ian’s feet to tickle them making him let out a tiny scream.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled seeing Ian going still and pouting his tiny bottom lip then a few minutes later relaxed again reaching for his giraffe.

“Okay Ian, you stink.” Harry wrinkled his nose a few minutes later then picked him up to change his diaper making him squeal.

Louis laughed when as soon as Harry had removed the sticky tabs, he gagged a little at the smell and the mess while Ian moved his legs making it more difficult for Harry.

“What did my mum feed you...no...no!” Harry shouted when Ian reached down touching his privates and with that...his own poop.

Louis got up as fast as he could grabbing both his tiny wrists on time before he could put his hands in his mouth making him cry a little. He waited for Harry to clean them up and continued holding them until he was done changing his diaper then got up to wash his hands as good as he could. He washed them until he got the smell out and by the end of it, the mirror was covered in water when Ian kept reaching for it as he giggled.

“All clean?” Harry asked as soon as he saw them coming out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, but I think I’m gonna give him a bath.” Louis sighed as he ran his fingers through Ian’s hair smiling when he heard a tiny content sigh coming from his son.

“Okay, I’ll get his stuff ready.” Harry got up from the bed heading straight to Ian’s bedroom.

Louis smiled as he made his way to the hallway bathroom where they gave Ian a bath loving how Harry always wanted to be there during bath time. It was a great bonding time for both of them loving the facial expressions their son would make upon hearing new sounds or feeling new things. Their son still needed support when sitting and ever since he had started moving more, it was almost impossible to hold on to him when he was wet and slippery He refused to lay down in his bathtub wanting to be sitting or else it was a crying fit leaving them almost deaf..

When bath time was over, Harry dressed him up in a tiny light blue onesie with _Party My Crib 2am, Bring a Bottle_ written on the front. He then sat down with him in the living room watching him play with a few plush toys they had just gotten him.

They finally went back to work on tuesday and after Roxanne had gone to take a look at the house, she was set to clean it that same day so they wouldn’t get on her way. When Louis got home that afternoon after picking Ian up from the daycare, he was left amazed seeing how clean the house was immediately sending a text to Roxanne thanking her a million times for the wonderful job she had done.

He spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Ian then got up to make dinner seeing that Harry was almost home after the long day. He was too focused on trying to add the tomato sauce to the spaghetti that he didn’t notice Harry sneaking up on him until he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist making him jump a bit.

“Did I scare you?” Harry asked pressing a kiss on the right side of Louis’ neck.

“I knew it was you, silly. Ian’s still too little and too short to do that...unless it's some burglar wanting to get his hands on me” Louis said giving Harry a suggestive look, “Then no, you didn’t scare me.”

“I am the burglar, I’ve had my eye on you since last week.” Harry nipped on the warm skin leaving a tiny red mark behind, “We can play a little before the husband gets home.”

“Kinky.” Louis leaned against him.

”Is Ian taking his afternoon nap?” Harry asked, his arms still around Louis’ waist.

“Yeah, took me forever to get him to fall asleep. He was still all riled up from the daycare, I didn’t know he was going to like it that much...he’s going to be Melissa 2.0.” Louis chuckled.

“Gemma says they’re wonderful so I’m guessing that’s why.” Harry hooked his chin on Louis’ shoulder rubbing small circles right under Louis’ navel feeling the smooth warm skin against his.

“Dinner’s ready, wash your hands.” Louis pushed him away with his bum yelping a little when Harry smacked it.

They ate as they made conversation a few times but mostly focused on eating wanting to finish and clean the kitchen since they still had to shower. Soon after they had cleaned it, Ian woke up wanting to eat already a fussy mess but as soon as his gaze focused on Harry he let out a series of cooing sounds.

Louis let Harry feed their son while he showered and when he was done, Harry had Ian on their bed blowing raspberries on his tummy making the four month old laugh and gurgle whenever Harry would give him a break. While Harry showered, Louis gave Ian all of his undivided attention then placed him on his tummy giving him a few toys so he could entertain himself while he worked on a few things.

Once Harry was out of the shower, he went straight to Ian tickling him again then blowing raspberries on his pudgy tummy while the baby had a tight grip on Harry's hair. He was laughing more than he should have while Louis sometimes glanced their way with a smile on his face thankful that that was his life now. Married to the person he loved with all his heart as he made their son laugh, the son whom they had made their 'wedding' night, they liked to think it was meant to be for them to meet that night.

He couldn't help but laugh when Ian finally got tired of Harry tickling him and pushed his head away then tried to roll over onto his tummy. Harry being Harry, pulled him back towards him only managing to make Ian upset and pull on his still wet hair with force making Harry wince.

"Ian." Harry laughed trying to get him to let go of his hair, "Peanut, baby don't be a shit to daddy." Harry cooed finally getting him to let go then kissed his tiny knuckles from both of his little dainty hands.

"If we keep this up, I bet his first word is gonna be shit. Your dad's not gonna be happy and your mum might just pull our ears until they come off." Louis said in a serious tone yet Harry could see he was trying not to laugh.

"She might pull mine until they come off, not yours. She loves you too much, you're like her favorite son." Harry happily said helping Ian roll onto his tummy smiling at the happy squeal he made.

"Same with my mum, you're her favorite." Louis said.

And it was true, Jay truly adored Harry while Anne adored Louis. They each thought their sons had the perfect husband no matter how they had met, and who had also given them the perfect grandchild. Des was just the proud father, father in law and grandfather ever and whenever he would hold Ian, his face would light up.

“Oh I know.” Louis said, “She loves me ten times more than she loves you.”

“You cocky bastard.” Harry slowly crawled up to him getting in between his legs about to kiss him when Louis moved away quickly reaching for Ian who had rolled over and was almost at the edge of the bed.

He grabbed him by the arm managing to hold him in place letting Harry pick him up and held him in between their bodies. For some reason, Louis’ heart was beating faster than normal at having seen his son about to fall off the bed knowing it was going to hurt like hell.

“I’m sorry.” Harry finally said as Ian played with his necklace as if nothing had happened.

“No, don’t worry babe. This kind of things happen, it’s okay.” Louis wrapped his arm around him rubbing his back to comfort him seeing the way he was still a bit shaken up.

“Not in your mouth!” Harry exclaimed taking his necklace away from Ian expecting him to cry and just when he thought he wasn’t going to, Ian looked at him pouting his bottom lip then started crying.

“Aw, what’s the mean old ogre doing to you.” Louis cooed taking him in his arms, “Did he scare you? Oh my poor baby boy.”

“Let me cuddle him.” Harry said taking him again feeling guilty.

He lay down with him still in his arms and a few seconds later, Louis joined them. He was on his side while Louis was on his back as close to him as he could and when he was comfortable, Harry placed Ian on top of his chest then wrapped his arms around them.

They stayed there until it was time to go to bed and feed Ian, Louis fed him that time then changed him into his tiny pajamas before he rocked him to sleep. Once he was finally asleep he slowly placed him down in his crib making sure to cover him with a blanket then made sure the baby monitor was working before he turned the light off and went back to his and Harry’s bedroom.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow just trying to get as much sleep as he could and by morning he was in Harry’s arms like always, their legs tangled up together. He got up as soon as he heard Ian babbling through the baby monitor since he was now his alarm and his cue to get up then walked to his bedroom leaving Harry still asleep.

“Good morning, pumpkin!” Louis greeted him hearing his tiny gurgles wondering how the hell was he so happy in the mornings.

He could see Ian was already on his tummy cooing when Louis picked him up as he kissed his chubby cheeks. Louis took him to the kitchen where he put him in his bouncer while he made him a bottle and once he was done, he picked him up and fed him leaning against the countertop. When he was done he was about to start breakfast when Harry walked in telling him he would do it so he could get ready and after Louis had agreed, he took Ian back with him.

He got ready first then Ian making sure to double check and make sure he had everything his baby was going to need for the day. When they were finally able to get out of the house, it was after a kiss and a hug. Louis ended up getting to work ten minutes late due to traffic and as he made his way to his office he greeted Sebastian, the new assistant he had hired after Elena had moved to Manchester with her new wife.

“Good morning, Mr. Styles.” Sebastian greeted him with a wide smile.

“Good morning! Do you have the contracts I asked you to get from Gemma?” Louis asked him stopping right in front of his desk.

“Yes, Mrs. Codispoti’s assistant just dropped them off.” Sebastian smiled handing Louis a large stack of papers.

“Thank you. I’m expecting a call later today, make sure you let me know before transferring it over to me.”

“Yes sir.” Sebastian nodded before Louis went into his office dropping his bag on the couch then sat down on his desk chair grabbing the first contract to make sure everything was in order.

Two hours before noon he finally got the call and spent the next hour on the phone trying to figure out a price for a new commercial construction deal. When he finally hung up, it was with a smile unable to wait to tell Des about the new contract they would soon be finalizing.

“He doesn’t mind if I come in.”

Louis looked up when he heard Harry’s unmistakable voice and seconds later his husband walked in with a bag full of food and two drinks in his other hand. Sebastian was following behind trying to get him to stop so he could announce him first then looked at Louis with a nervous expression before looking at Harry again.

“It’s okay Sebastian, he’s allowed in here no matter what.” Louis said then smiled at him, “You can take your lunch break now.”

“Alright.” Sebastian answered then left with one last smile, his eyes lingering longer on Harry.

“He didn’t want to let me in.” Harry pouted as soon as the door had closed.

“He was just doing his job.” Louis chuckled walking closer to him then wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist giving him a chaste kiss, “What did you bring me to eat?”

“I brought you...chinese! Surprise!” Harry exclaimed showing Louis the bag.

“You know me so well.” Louis happily sighed letting go to take his drink.

He sat down on the desk chair followed by Harry who took a seat in another chair making sure to bring it closer to Louis to be close to him.

“What happened to Elena?” Harry asked, “I haven’t been here in forever.”

“She got married and moved to Manchester with her wife. They’re gonna have a baby, her wife’s the one carrying it.” Louis said as he smiled remembering how excited she had been while telling him.

“That’s cute. Her and Lucy had been dating for a while now.” Harry commented then went back to eating.

They ate in silence sometimes sharing the food and when they were done, Harry stayed a bit longer with Louis sitting on his lap just kissing for a bit. Time went by fast and soon Sebastian was back on his spot while Louis didn’t want to move from his spot too comfortable for his own good.

“I have to go.” Harry finally said after another twenty minutes had passed.

“Okay, I’ll see you at home babe. Love you” Louis let Harry hug and kiss him one more time.

“Love you more.” Harry gave him that sweet smile he only brought out for him that made Louis feel butterflies in his stomach.

After picking up a sleeping Ian from the daycare, Louis headed back home getting there just as Harry did. A few days later, Louis found himself walking around his house making sure everything was nice and clean. His sisters were in the living room playing with Ian while Harry made sure they had enough drinks and food for everybody. They could hear Ian’s laugh whenever one of the girls would tickle him or simply give him all their attention while the baby basked in it.

After a while, the girls had decided to ask Louis if they could see Aaron again and meet Gavin, Louis had immediately said yes then had called his father to ask him. He was making sure Harry had everything ready since that was the first time his dad would be going to his house when he heard the doorbell. He hurried over to the door opening it to see his dad standing there with Gavin in his arms and his diaper bag over his shoulder.

“Glad you could make it, come in!” Louis smiled as he hugged him then moved out of the way to let him in looking at Gavin, “Hello!” He cooed at him making the baby smile.

“Are the girls here already?” Aaron asked as he looked around.

“Yes, they’re in the living room with Ian.” Louis said taking his dad where the girls were.

Harry was already sitting on the recliner watching the girls who were sitting on the floor with Ian watching him trying to roll over onto his tummy every time Lottie would put him on his back. As soon as their eyes landed on their dad and new baby brother, they all smiled a little just having eyes for the tiny baby in his arms.

“Girls.” Louis started, “This is Gavin...yo- our baby brother.” Louis introduced them unable to miss the smile his dad sent his way when he referred to Gavin as his brother too.

“He’s so cute! Can I hold him?” Fizz got up and as soon as Aaron nodded, she took the baby in her arms seeing how blue his eyes were and how brown his hair was much like their own.

She took him back with the others then set him upside down next to Ian watching how Ian reached for him pulling his pacifier out of his mouth. Gavin only stared at him making a few huffing sounds and when Ian was about to put it in his mouth, Lottie quickly took it away giving him his own.

“Hi.” Lottie finally greeted Aaron followed by the twins who smiled at him.

“Hi loves.” Aaron said wanting to hug them but wasn’t sure if they would like that, so he kept his distance not wanting to upset them.

“He’s so little like Ian.” Daisy giggled as she grabbed his tiny hands followed by Phoebe who tickled his tummy making him smile and squirm before he let out a squeal pulling his tiny hands away.

“He was born a day before Ian.” Aaron commented as he slowly made his way to them then took a seat next to the twins feeling his chest warming up when they smiled at him.

“I bet they’re going to be best friends when they get older.” Lottie caressed his cheek with her thumb, her chest filling with some kind of emotion when Gavin looked up at her with the biggest smile ever reaching for her hand and holding two of her fingers in his tiny hand.

She slowly picked him up hugging him close to her not even wincing when he grabbed her long blond hair and pulled on it. She held him for a bit before letting the twins hold him telling them to be careful while Ian was still on the floor too busy with his giraffe.

“I hope you haven’t eaten anything, Harry and I made lunch.” Louis cheerfully said as he picked Ian up who snuggled closer to him.

“I am actually starving!” Aaron exclaimed then looked at Ian holding out his arms, “May I?”

“Of course!” Louis quickly gave him Ian seeing how comfortable the baby was in his arms.

“Hello! You just keep growing and growing, look at you, so big already.” Aaron held him in his arms then tickled his tummy chuckling when Ian stared at him before he finally laughed.

“He likes you.” Louis said.

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lottie who walked by with Gavin in her arms followed by her sisters. Harry was trailing behind them giving them a smile as he passed by then headed to the kitchen to serve the food. They finally sat down to eat after the twins had dragged Ian’s playpen to the dining room and had placed both babies in there right next to each other with a few toys to keep them entertained.

“How have you been, Harry?” Aaron asked after he had taken a seat next to Daisy and Phoebe.

“Great! How about you?” Harry smiled as he served Daisy her food.

“I’ve been doing great, better now.” Aaron gave him a warm smile then looked at all his daughters.

“Could we go to the park after this?” Phoebe asked eyeing Louis, “We can all go and we’re gonna have so much fun, I want to take a walk with Gavin in his stroller. Does he have a stroller?”

“Uh, I don’t know Phoebs, but we can use Ian’s” Louis smiled at her then looked at Aaron with a questioning look.

“His stroller is in the car.” Aaron smiled at her.

“I’m pushing Ian.” Daisy quickly said before Fizz could open her mouth.

“Hey, I want to push them too. You know what, I’m holding Gavin and Lottie can hold Ian.” Fizz said seeing the way Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

“I asked first.” Phoebe pouted then looked at Louis, “Lou, tell her I asked first.”

“You can take turns, then we can find a good spot to sit and let you spend time with them.” Louis said sighing in relief when she seemed to think about it then finally nodded.

They continued eating and as soon as they were done, Aaron insisted on helping Harry with the cleaning while Louis was getting Ian ready to go the park and Gavin was on the floor with his sisters. Almost an hour later, they finally got out of the house going straight to the park where the twins were quick to grab both strollers.

They walked for almost half an hour until they found a nice picnic spot right under a tree where they sat down making small conversation here and there. Louis and Harry watched with smiles on their faces when Aaron finally started a conversation with his daughters asking them about anything that would pop into his head. Louis was glad when they seemed to be opening up until Aaron’s phone started ringing and he was quick to decline the call before turning it off.

“Do you have to go?” Lottie asked as she held Ian wincing when her nephew pulled on her blond hair. It seemed like she was his target for the day.

“No, it was just a phone call. I can stay as long as you want me to.” Aaron smiled at Lottie and it seemed good enough when she smiled and slowly pulled her hair away from Ian’s reach.

Louis laughed when half an hour later, his father was running around playing tag with the twins and when the older ones joined, he and Harry were left to watch both babies.

“They’re really having fun.” Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s trying to get closer to them. It might not be like it used to but at least he’s here now.” Louis said then let out a loud sigh getting comfortable in Harry’s arms, “My mum wants to see him, wants to talk to him.”

“Are you going to tell your dad?” Harry asked turning to look down where Ian and Gavin were on their tummies.

“Yeah, as soon as I can. Mum just wants to threaten him, you know. If he ever hurts them again. I told her she didn’t have to but she insisted.” Louis said.

“Well she’s your mum, she just wants to protect you and the girls. Wouldn’t you do the same for Ian?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna have to threaten his father.” Louis said then looked up at Harry smiling when Harry pressed his lips against his own, “I know you’re never going to leave us or do something shitty to me like cheating. You would never.” Louis said so sure of himself and when Harry smiled, he believed it.

“I would never hurt you like that, and I would never leave Ian or you. That kid is stuck with me whether he likes it or not.” Harry assured him.

“He loves you, he’s not gonna feel stuck with you.” Louis replied.

“He loves you too, I think he only loves us ‘cause we feed him.” Harry said trying not to laugh.

They looked at Ian who was on his back before rolling again onto his tummy getting closer to Gavin who was on his back about to fall asleep. Louis picked Gavin up so he would be more comfortable smiling when he fell asleep in his arms and when Ian started getting fussy and his eyes started getting droopy, Harry picked him up holding him close to him.

They watched the others until they got tired and after getting ice cream, Aaron left hugging Louis and the twins but never Lottie and Fizz who slowly backed away. Louis was quick to assure him they just needed time watching his sisters saying goodbye to Gavin who was already comfortable with them, his older sisters. They ended up dropping them off on their way home deciding to stay with Jay for a few hours so she could spend time with Ian who was as happy as ever with her. Louis found himself smiling the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas was just around the corner when Harry and Louis found themselves shopping for presents for the whole family and most important, Ian who was almost six months and was already finding new ways to move around. 

He had started with rolling across the room then had moved on to slithering on his stomach after many failed attempts at crawling that had left him with a bump on his forehead. Louis had freaked out as soon as he had seen him toppling over on the hardwood floor instead of the carpet where he had left him. His cries getting muffled by the fabric of Louis’ shirt as soon as he had picked him up fussing over him trying to calm him down and make sure his baby boy was okay.

“Do you think Gemma’s twins would like this?” Harry asked holding up a WWE ring style inflatable bouncer.

“They’re going to love it.” Louis said trying to give Ian his pacifier who was seconds away from falling asleep in his car seat that Louis had placed inside the basket.

“Sweet! I found them a present, now I have to find one for Meli and your mum’s twins. I already found presents for Lottie and Fizz.” Harry happily said as he placed the box in the cart he was pushing around.

“Let me guess.” Louis looked at Harry raising his brows, “Your present is money.”

“Yup! I don’t really know what to get them so money is the safest way to go.” Harry shrugged.

“True, I’m giving them money too. You just never know with them.” Louis nodded more to himself.

They continued shopping until they were sure they had a present for everybody then left going straight home where they decided to wrap the presents. They had already set up the christmas tree and a few other decorations when they had the time and Ian was out spending time with Anne and Des. As soon as they were done, Louis finally decided to start Ian on solid foods after he had asked his pediatrician.

He had gotten him baby cereal Harry had tried once finding himself slightly gagging at the taste and feeling bad for Ian since he had to eat it. Louis had strapped him in in a high chair he had gotten a few days earlier already having planned on feeding him solids.

“Hopefully he’ll like it.” Louis sighed looking at Harry then looked at Ian who was staring right back at him with a blank expression, “Right pumpkin! Bet you’re gonna love your cereal. Its yummy!”

“Yummy yummy!” Harry exclaimed with enthusiasm from where he was sitting next to Louis and in front of Ian.

Louis filled the tiny plastic spoon with a bit of cereal then held it against Ian’s lips until the baby opened them taking in the mushy food. He tasted it for a bit smacking his little lips then made a face of disgust before he spit the cereal back out making sure to get it all out of his mouth with his tiny tongue.

“Oh come on, peanut! It’s good, so yummy...so so delicious.” Harry lied completely understanding why his son didn’t like it. It was disgusting in his opinion.

“Maybe he hates oatmeal.” Louis said as he filled the spoon again already planning on trying one more time, “I bought the rice one too and the fruit and vegetable ones.”

“Ready to try again?” Harry asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah...maybe if he sees you eating it he will eat it too.” Louis suggested then chuckled when Harry made a face then went back to try and feed their son.

He waited until Ian opened his mouth once again and when it was finally in it, he tasted it before he finally swallowed it making Louis and Harry cheer. They kissed his chubby cheeks before Louis started feeding him again until he finished the whole thing and the area around his mouth was slightly covered on the stuff. Louis let Harry clean him up while he cleaned everything else hearing his husband and son laughing in the living room after Harry decided to take him there.

“Babe, what are we doing for your birthday?” Harry asked as soon as Louis had sat down next to him on the couch. He had Ian on his lap with his tiny back against his chest.

“I have no idea, your mum said something about spending it at her house. She might plan a dinner like last year but I’m not sure yet.” Louis said as he reached for the remote.

“Then you know she’s going to plan a big dinner just for you.” Harry smiled lifting Ian up then turned him around so he was against him where both he and Louis watched him for a few seconds.

“See, I told you he was going to have curly hair too.” Louis commented seeing Harry running his fingers through the thin light brown curls.

“And I told you he was going to get your nose...and your ears. I was right.” Harry gave him a knowing look that had Louis playfully rolling his blue eyes.

“You’re always right.” Louis smiled leaning a bit forward to kiss him.

“Are you mocking me?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe...who knows...maybe not.” Harry deeply sighed trying not to smile.

“You better not.” Louis finally said before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder leaning down to kiss Ian.

“I’m going to bring you lunch tomorrow so don’t go anywhere.” Harry said out of nowhere feeling Louis nodding about to fall asleep. The days were long and busy, especially with a baby as demanding as Ian was.

Louis fell asleep right there and when he woke up a few hours later, he was in their bed with just a throw blanket covering him. He stayed in bed as the room slowly started getting darker until the door of the bathroom opened and Harry walked out in all his glory with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He watched him rummage through his drawer before pulling out a pair of black briefs and sweatpants never noticing Louis was already awake until he moved.

“Hello sleepyhead.” Harry smiled dropping the towel before putting his clothes on.

“Hey. How long was I asleep for?” Louis asked making an effort to sit up still feeling a bit disoriented.

“A good four hours, I had to check if you were still breathing.” Harry joked making his way to Louis where he lay down next to him wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist.

“And Ian?”

“Jay and mum called to ask if they could take him out for a few hours, something about spending time with him before christmas and I told them they could take him.” Harry informed him getting more comfortable on his spot.

“Okay, no wonder why the house is so quiet. Its like before he was born...feels weird and I don’t like it.” Louis said as he looked around their bedroom spotting one of Ian’s teddy bears on top of their dresser.

“Neither do I. He’s been gone for three hours and I didn’t know what to do with myself so I took a shower.” Harry said, his voice getting muffled by the pillow.

“I think I’m going to take a shower too.” Louis finally said before he got up and made his way to the bathroom to shower feeling a little bit sticky after sweating a little while he had been sleeping.

When he was almost done he paused what he was doing hearing Harry’s voice and seconds later a fussy Ian making him wonder if he had missed his nap. He walked out of his bedroom only to hear Ian getting louder and seconds later, Harry walked in with him in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Louis started getting worried as he quickly made his way to him taking him in his arms where Ian snuggled up against him and continued crying.

“Mum and Jay said he might be teething.” Harry informed him on his way to the closet where he walked out of already wearing a jacket.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked managing to calm Ian down as soon as he started rubbing his gums with his clean finger.

“To get him some stuff for it, mum made a list of what we might need. I can’t believe we didn’t notice he was teething already.” Harry shook his head in disbelief.

“Well he didn’t show any symptoms until now.” Louis said, his finger still in Ian’s mouth.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry said kissing Louis and Ian before leaving.

When he got back, Louis was sitting on the coffee table and Ian on the couch in front of him chewing on a wet washcloth making him raise his brows wondering what was going on. Ian had fresh tear tracks staining his little face but was now happily munching on it pausing to smile at Harry as soon as he had seen him.

“Got the tip from one of those baby websites and so far it’s working great after he cried for thirty minutes straight.” Louis said making Harry frown when he saw how red his eyes were.

“Were you crying?” Harry asked going to sit in front of him and next to Ian.

“No...well, maybe a little.” Louis admitted looking down at the floor in shame.

“That’s normal love, I know it can get frustrating when he cries for hours without taking a break.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis at the same time he was watching Ian who was drooling all over himself, “We should take a picture, that way we’ll have something for when he started teething.

Louis smiled then pulled out his phone taking a few pictures then sent them to Harry who liked to save them in his laptop, Louis loved everything about it. After kissing Louis’ temple then Ian’s tiny knuckles, Harry got up to wash the teething rings then put them in the fridge having gotten enough of them.

That night Ian ended up waking them up at one in the morning only getting louder the more time passed until Louis gave him Tylenol and a teething ring. He fell asleep waking up every few hours a crying mess and in their opinion, it had been the worst night ever.

By morning they looked like zombies while Ian was happily chewing on his teething ring sometimes banging it on the tray of his high chair as he babbled at it. Harry fed him while Louis ate, both of them trying not to fall asleep and after getting everything ready they finally left for work. They just hoped the daycare wouldn’t call them since Louis had let them know his son was teething, Louis needed a break from all the crying and heaven knew Harry did too.

~*~

“Mr. Coziry…” Louis said as he rubbed his eyes trying not to lose his patience and hang up on one of their clients, “There’s no way to lower the budget unless you buy cheaper material which I do not recommend doing. We do not work with it, only with pre approved and quality material. As you can see and I’m hoping you understand, quality material is what we work with to make sure all of our constructions won’t come crashing down.” Louis finished explaining then grinned when the man finally agreed to keep the original budget.

After hanging up he stood up then made his way to the bathroom noticing it was almost lunch time expecting Harry to get there soon. When he walked back into his office, Harry was already waiting for him with a bag full of food and two drinks making his stomach growl at the smell of it. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess after taking his beanie off as he rubbed his eyes.

“Tired?” Louis asked making his way to him where he kissed him then took a seat on the chair next to his.

“Yes, I lost count of how many cups of coffee I drank and I’m still sleepy. I was going to mix coffee with red bull but Liam took the can away before I could mix them. Then he yelled at me before he left for lunch with Niall. Why does Niall get to drink all the red bull he can and I can’t, that’s not fair.” Harry rambled on making Louis smile.

“You can drink red bull, just don’t mix it with coffee. I don’t think that’s good for your heart.” Louis gave him an amused look before he reached for the bag taking out the food.

“I’m just dying here.” Harry groaned, “Did you see how happy Ian was this morning, almost like he was laughing at us. He did get more sleep than us after all.” Harry complained.

“You can take a nap when you get home.” Louis said.

“Only if you take it with me, I’ll feel lonely if you don’t.” Harry pouted looking at Louis.

“After I put Ian down for his afternoon nap.” Louis agreed.

“Deal.” Harry grinned before taking a bite out of his sandwich then chewed and swallowed if before talking again, “Saw dad on my way here, told us not to make any plans for your birthday and actual christmas day. It’s Ian’s first ever christmas and they along with your mum planned something big.”

“My mum and Anne do everything together ever since they met.” Louis commented, “I didn’t think they would become best friends.”

“I’m just glad they like each other, my mum isn’t pleasant to be around when she doesn’t like you. She never liked Trevor.” Harry shrugged missing the way Louis rolled his eyes at the name.

“Well I can see why.” He muttered before he grabbed his drink taking his time to actually drink.

“My dad hated him.” Harry continued completely oblivious to Louis’ jealousy.

“I used to have this boyfriend back in school, my mum hated him too especially when he used to sneak in my room and she caught us.” Louis smirked when Harry stopped chewing and turned to look at him.

“Why was he in your room in the first place? Didn’t he follow the rules of no boys in your bedroom?” Harry raised a brow.

“Nope. He was a badass.” Louis gave him a sweet smile almost losing his balance when Harry pulled his chair closer to his.

“What was his name? I’m just curious.” Harry gave him the most innocent look he could muster up.

“It doesn’t matter. He’s in the past.” Louis sighed trying to fight a smile when Harry grabbed his legs then almost screamed when he ended up straddling Harry wondering how the hell had he managed to do it so fast.

“Yeah you’re right.” Harry gave him a lopsided smile surprising Louis when he kissed him almost making him drop his half eaten sandwich. He didn’t say anything when Harry took it away to put it next to his on the desk.

Harry started kissing down to Louis’ jaw then his neck making Louis jump a little when he sucked on the skin right where neck and shoulder met leaving a red mark behind. Louis didn’t stop him when Harry grabbed him by the hips making him move them back and forth thus grinding against Harry, and when he started getting hard he hid his face on the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Wait, Harry wait.” Louis finally stopped moving and looked at Harry, “I’m not gonna cum in my pants, that’s gross plus someone could hear us.”

“I locked the door, we’re fine.” Harry shrugged as if it wasn’t big deal.

“Not here though.” Louis insisted raising his brows when Harry groaned.

“Then where? I don’t see where we could go without people noticing.” Harry gave Louis an annoyed look, his hands still gripping his hips in a tight hold.

“Are you sure you locked the door?” Louis looked between the door and Harry as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Two hundred percent sure.” Harry clarified furiously nodding like a child.

“Okay...but I swear if we get caught or they so much hear us making a noise, I will cut your dick off.” Louis threatened before he started moving again closing his eyes as he did so.

“Got it.” Harry nodded kissing Louis after almost half a day of not seeing his husband and many days without doing anything, “Dad soundproofed the offices, they can’t hear.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked still a bit unsure.

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed closing his eyes when Louis finally started moving again.

Louis was already half hard when Harry suddenly got up with him in his arms taking him straight to the couch Louis had in there. He gently laid him down on it spreading his legs and accommodating himself in between them before taking a condom and lube out of his front pocket.

“You asshole! You planned this, didn’t you?” Louis smacked his chest trying to get up but Harry was quick to pin him down.

“Loueh…” Harry whined pulling back to look at his husband all spread out for him, “Louis, we haven’t done anything in ages and Ian is always there. He likes to cockblock us, it’s like he knows when to strike!”

“My baby is not a cockblock.” Louis narrowed his eyes trying not to laugh at Harry’s scandalized look.

“Oh really?” Harry asked giving Louis a bored expression, “How about that time when we were about to do it in the bathtub and bam! He wakes up! Or that other time in the kitchen whe-”

“That one time he was right there! I wasn’t going to have sex with you when Ian was in the same room and looking right at us.” Louis sat up slightly pushing Harry away.

“He was five months, a baby who doesn’t know what’s going on around him.” Harry argued, “He won’t know what’s going on nor remember it.”

“Well I couldn’t do it with him there, it’s weird.” Louis pouted and just when Harry opened his mouth, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward to kiss him.

Words weren't needed anymore when Louis pulled on Harry's shirt until he got the message and took it off while palming himself then Louis. He unbuttoned Louis' pants pulling them off having to get up to pull them off all the way and once they were off, he trailed kisses on Louis' inner thighs. He stopped right by his cock licking a long stripe from the base to the tip then pulled his legs over his shoulders before he went down on him.

He licked around Louis' rim hearing his soft little gasps then felt his small hand pulling on his hair encouraging him to keep going knowing Louis loved when he ate him out. He kept licking until Louis was fully hard reaching down to lower his pants just enough to free his cock and wrap a hand around it at the same time he shoved his tongue into Louis. The thought that soon he'll get to fuck Louis in his office turned him on even more to the point where he had to stop stroking himself.

"Harry, I- I wa- please." Louis begged not really knowing what for actually whining when Harry pulled away.

Harry fiddled with the small packet of lube until he opened it coating two of his fingers before slowly pushing one in making Louis' eyes almost roll to the back of his head. He took his time to finger him until Louis started getting desperate and threatened to cut his balls off if he didn't hurry up. Louis waited patiently and as soon as Harry had put on a condom and slicked himself up, he didn't waste time pulling him closer until Harry's dick was right against his hole.

Harry teased him only pushing in so the tip was the only thing in before pulling back out until Louis grabbed him by the hips and pulled him forward. They both groaned at the feeling, at how tight Louis felt and how full Harry made Louis feel as soon as he was balls deep in him.

Harry kissed Louis barely giving him time to breathe before he was tracing his bottom lip with his tongue loving a challenge when Louis refused to grant him entrance. He quickly pulled out then thrusted back in making Louis gasp giving Harry the chance he was looking for.

Soon Harry started thrusting in and out getting even more turned on as soon as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist and started meeting his thrusts. Harry went faster hearing the couch starting to squeak feeling Louis' cock trapped in between their bellies, the long drag of it against his belly bringing him closer to his orgasm.

He changed his angle knowing he had found Louis' prostate when he let out a loud moan right against Harry's mouth. He slowed down making sure to hit it every time until Louis' legs tightened around him and soon Louis was cumming, his hands on Harry's hips urging him to go faster throwing his head back.

The look of pleasure on Louis' face, and his shiny red lips drove Harry over the edge just by seeing how good Louis looked biting on his bottom lip. He came seconds later slowing down until he wasn't moving at all still buried deep inside of Louis trying to enjoy how warm he felt until Louis started squirming underneath him.

"Shit!" Louis exclaimed out of nowhere trying to push Harry off of him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked still a little out of breath.

"No no no, I- I think it broke...the condom." Louis started freaking out.

Harry carefully pulled out of him and as soon as he did, his cum leaked out of Louis leaving him a bit fascinated at how good it looked. At how good Louis' ass looked full of his cum ready to knock him up again with a few more babie-.

Shit!

"I can't get pregnant again." Louis tried to sit up getting stopped by Harry who reached for a box of Kleenex.

"Relax, what's so bad about another baby. We did plan on having more and ta-da! We just made another one." Harry happily told him then his smile slowly disappeared seeing Louis glaring at him, "Or not."

"We are not having another baby until Ian is at least two or three years old." Louis slowly got up as soon as Harry had cleaned the cum off of him, "We have to go get that morning after pill. Come on, off we go." Louis said seeing Harry pulling his pants up while he pulled his briefs up that had been hanging from his ankle then finally his pants after finding them a few feet away from them.

“Okay, I respect your decision.” Harry gave him a sweet smile making Louis smile too.

They made sure to clean themselves checking that they didn’t have any cum stains before they unlocked the door intending to leave. They were halfway to the elevator when Gemma called for them then Harry wanting to talk to him leaving Louis to go on his own.

“Are you sure you can’t wait?” Harry asked Louis, one of his arms still wrapped around his waist.

“I’ll rather go right now, if I wait then I won’t have time later today and I just know I’m going to forget.” Louis said and when Harry finally agreed, he left going straight to the pharmacy.

He was glad no one looked at him weird when he asked for a box and instead he received all the information he needed. He ended up saving them to take them as soon as he was done eating remembering that they hadn't even finished eating. When he got there he couldn’t see Sebastian anywhere wondering if he was still on his lunch break then looked at the clock realizing that he should have been back by now.

He shrugged off making a mental note to talk to him later and made his way to his office opening the door and expecting Harry to be sitting there eating his food. Instead, it felt like a year ago but this time a thousand times worse when he saw Harry against his desk and Sebastian in front of him kissing. He felt like he was frozen in place unable to move at all, the only thing moving being his tears down his cheeks just watching them unable to stop.

He wanted to get out of there and go home, pack all of his and Ian’s belongings and leave until he realized what was going on. He could see Sebastian’s hand around the back of Harry’s head forcing it in place then his body flushed against Harry’s with his hands in between them while Harry squirmed trying to push him away.

“What the hell is going on here!?” Louis shouted before he fully walked in and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sebastian quickly scrambled away from Harry pretending to look embarrassed but Louis could see past that, he could see what a homewrecker he really was. As soon as Sebastian was off of Harry, Harry gasped for air then placed his hands on the top of his thighs taking deep breaths trying to go back to normal at the same time he was trying to talk.

“Louis, babe...I- I swear it’s not what it looks like.” Harry stammered trying to go to Louis seeing his eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t talk to me!” Louis shouted, the image of Harry’s lips against Sebastian’s making him feel nauseous.

“He came onto me! I swear I didn’t kiss him.” Harry continued.

“Oh really? Look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t want to kiss him.” Louis said remembering how Collin couldn’t even make eye contact with him. But Harry wasn’t Collin, Harry was a better man, the father of his baby and the man he was truly in love with.

Harry was quick to stand in front of him taking his free hand in his much bigger and warm ones looking him straight in the eye, his own green ones starting to fill with tears showing nothing but sincerity. That was enough for Louis to believe him yet let Harry talk wanting to know what he had to say.

“I swear on my life that I didn’t kiss him, I was sitting here and he knocked then walked in and then he just attacked me. You know I love you and I would never do this to you, I wouldn’t do anything and risk losing you and Ian. Please, You have to believe me...please.” Harry pleaded then watched with a nervous expression how Louis’ eyes turned cold as ice before he looked at Sebastian.

“Do me a favor and clear out your desk, you’re fired.” Louis said finally holding onto Harry’s hand hearing the sigh of relief he let out not letting Sebastian talk as soon as he saw him opening his mouth, “And you’re free to go and talk to Des about why I fired you, just make sure you tell him the truth...or better yet, why don’t I call him now.”

“That...That won’t be necessary.” Sebastian spoke, his voice cracking at the end before he rushed out of Louis’ office leaving them alone.

“Lou…” Harry spoke after a seconds that to him felt like eternity when no one said a thing.

“I know, I believe you. I believe you.” Louis said before he wrapped his arms around Harry feeling his longer ones wrapping around his waist in a tight hold, “Now I know why Gemma never liked him.” He said with a sigh.

“What?” Harry pulled back a little to look at Louis in the eye.

“Gemma told me she could feel something was off about him, I am going to listen to her more often in the near future.” Louis said.

“Did you get the pills?” Harry asked wanting to change the subject.

“Right here.” Louis showed him the bag before he moved away and took it out of the box, he then walked to his desk where he had left his drink and took it ignoring the pouty looks Harry was giving him, “Don’t give me that look.”

“Sorry, I know it’s too soon to have another baby in the house. We are having more, right?” Harry asked with wide eyes seeing Louis making a show of thinking about it.

“I don’t know…” Louis said trying not to smile at the pained looks Harry was giving him.

“Our honeymoon. We can try again if you want to.” Louis finally said.

“Yes! Gosh, I cannot wait.” Harry jumped forward wrapping his arms around Louis kissing all over his face hearing his beautiful laugh that never failed to brighten up his days, “Maybe he or she will share a birthday with Ian. I hope it’s a girl.”

“Me too, we need a baby girl in the house.” Louis agreed wanting that and more.

“Lets finish eating, okay.” Harry suggested and when Louis nodded, they took a seat on the couch.

They joked a few times while trying to finishing their food until Harry had to go back to work, Louis wanted to laugh when as soon as Harry was out the door, he speed walked towards the elevators. He walked out of his office seeing Sebastian clearing out his desk then rolled his eyes walking back inside closing the door after him. He made sure to let Des and Gemma know what was going on making sure to tell them the full truth and by the time it was time to go home got there, Sebastian was already long gone.

When he picked Ian up, he spent the whole way home crying managing to give him a headache and every time he tried talking to him, Ian would only cry harder. As soon as he stepped inside the house, he took Ian out of his car seat then rushed to the fridge to get one of Ian’s teething ring. He sighed in relief when Ian shut up as he chewed on the teething ring while Louis wiped away his tears with his thumb before kissing his forehead then his cheek smiling when Ian sighed and snuggled up close to him. He then took a seat on the couch with him in his arms just enjoying the silence enjoying spending time with his son now that he wasn’t making a noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the chapter. Don't forget to comment, they're greatly appreciated! :)

Christmas eve, Louis woke up when he heard a door slamming shut and seconds later the door to the still dark bedroom opened and in walked Harry. He had Ian on his baby sling and was holding a small cake with a number two and seven candles and as soon as he noticed Louis was awake, he started singing happy birthday. Louis sat up smiling so big hearing Ian babbling and continuing when Harry finished letting Louis blow out the candles.

“Happy birthday babe!” Harry put the cake on the bedside table leaning down to kiss Louis almost squeezing Ian in between them, “It’s daddy’s birthday, peanut.”

“My first birthday I get to spend with you, pumpkin! Come here.” Louis gave Harry a kiss before he grabbed Ian to hold him close to him seeing he was still in his Captain America pajamas.

“Pretty cool, huh? Tomorrow it will be his very first christmas too then new year’s eve, my birthday and then his birthday.” Harry happily said watching his two loves.

“Yeah! Now how about we cuddle for a bit and then make breakfast.” Louis suggested letting Harry take Ian so he could get up and freshen up a bit.

When he got back, Harry was on the side of his bed with Ian finally sitting on his own right in the middle of the bed playing with Harry’s fingers. He would let out little screams whenever Harry would try to pull his hand away finding his father’s rings rather fascinating. When Harry pulled them away to reply to a text from his dad, Ian looked up at him before he started crying and let himself fall to his side while they watched him with raised brows.

“Ian.” Louis started as he made his way there sitting next to him, “Baby don’t be so dramatic.” He said without even bothering to pick him up just watching him laying there.

He was still crying while Louis wanted to laugh seeing he didn’t even have tears until Harry was done texting then reached for him dragging him back to him by his little feet. Ian’s cries suddenly turned into a giggle when Harry grabbed him and lifted him up into the air once again playing airplane with him knowing how much his son loved to play it.

“You little liar! Yes you’re a liar!” Harry put him down on his chest to tickle his sides laughing along with his son.

“And little liars don’t get christmas presents from Santa.” Louis said out of nowhere managing to get Harry to stop laughing.

“What?! No! It’s peanuts very first christmas!” Harry exclaimed.

“Too late.” Louis shook his head trying not to laugh.

“Too bad.” Harry sighed lifting Ian again to kiss his cheek then placed him back down on the bed in between Louis and himself.

Louis laid down intending to go back to sleep for a little bit more but couldn’t when Ian rolled onto his tummy then got up on all fours seeing Harry quickly grabbing his phone. They watched how he rocked himself back and forth before stopping and staying there just looking at Louis’ tummy until he lifted his little arm up but before he could even move, he lost his balance and face planted on the mattress

“At least he tried, that was progress.” Harry proudly said grabbing the remote to turn the tv on leaving it on MTV now that they were actually playing music videos, not some of their shitty tv shows, “You did a wonderful job! I’m very proud of you, peanut.”

They laughed when Bad Reputation came on and Ian sat up on his own facing the tv and stared at it until he lightly started bouncing up and down. He would stop to take a break whenever he would get tired then continue until the song was over and Harry was so proud of himself for having caught everything on video. When it was over, he finally turned around on his tummy then dragged himself until he was next to Louis nuzzling his little face on Louis’ stomach making Louis run his fingers through his curls hearing Ian sighing in content.

“I think he misses his old place.” Harry cooed, “Too bad you had to kick him out.”

“He owed me rent, nine months Harreh!” Louis joked just as Pour Some Sugar On Me came on and Ian lifted his head up before resting it again on its old spot and sucked on his thumb pouting when Louis replaced it with his pacifier.

They stayed in bed for thirty more minutes listening to music loving that they were showing the classics until Ian started getting fussy. That’s when Louis decided it was time to get up to make him a bottle then fed him while Harry made breakfast and when he was done, Louis placed Ian in his high chair putting gerber puffs on his tray. Ian stared at them until Louis grabbed one putting it in his mouth and that’s when Ian did the same.

His eyes widened then swallowed letting Louis know the puff had dissolved in his mouth then watched him pop another one in his mouth. When they were done eating, Harry changed Ian out of his pajamas then himself before going outside to shovel snow out of his driveway. When he walked back inside, Louis had Ian in front of their christmas tree wearing a red onesie with the words _My First Christmas_ and white and red striped pants. He was taking picture after picture while Ian happily posed for the camera.

“How many outfits do you have?” Harry asked making Ian squeal as soon as he saw his father still wearing his thick jacket.

“A few, I am going to take pictures of him wearing all of them. They were gifts from everybody and I’m going to give them pictures. I got him this one.” Louis answered without even bothering to look at him.

“Oh! So that means I can change him into the one I bought him!?” Harry suddenly exclaimed then ran to their bedroom coming back with a white onesie and a shirt for himself.

“Let me see.” Louis got up extending his arm and as soon as he looked at them he burst out laughing, “ _Nut Cracker, Son Of A Nut Cracker_. This is hilarious! Put your shirt on and let me change him.” Louis gave him the shirt back then picked Ian up to change him into the onesie.

As soon as they were dressed, Louis took a few pictures of them and when Harry pulled out matching sweaters for all of them, Louis’ whole face brightened and gladly put it on to take pictures. When they were done, Louis dressed Ian into the onesie Des had given them that said _Who Needs Santa When You Have Grandpa_ knowing Des was going to love it getting a picture.

When he was done they took a shower and after Louis dressed Ian in his first outfit, they finally got in the car and left heading towards Anne’s house. They had piled up all the presents in the back of the car and some near Ian making sure he couldn’t reach them or he would ruin the wrapping paper. While doing so Louis couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him and when he looked around he didn’t see anybody wondering if it was just his imagination. They finally got in the car passing a shiny black SUV that was always parked there assuming it was the neighbors.

As soon as they walked into the house, Ian smiled when he saw Des and extended his little arms wanting to go to him while his grandfather was hugging and wishing Louis a happy birthday. Des hugged Harry rubbing his back then took Ian giving him a kiss on the forehead taking him to the kitchen followed by Louis and Harry.

“Is that my baby boy? Yes he is!” Anne exclaimed as soon as she saw Ian quickly moving to take him then started tickling him making the baby laugh the looked at Louis reaching to hug him, “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Anne.” Louis hugged her back letting her kiss his cheek frowning when Ian grabbed a chunk of her hair, “Ian be nice to nana.”

“Oh let him! He’s just a baby, my sweet sweet baby.” Anne kissed his chubby cheek.

“Don’t let that cuteness fool you, I don’t want him to think it’s okay to pull on people’s hair much less Gemma’s kids.” Louis gently told her seeing her nodding in agreement.

“You’re right, Chase could get a bit aggressive towards him and he’s just a baby.” Anne sighed hugging Ian closer to her.

“He’s still with those violent spurs?” Louis asked remembering Gemma telling him about Chase’s sudden aggressive outbursts towards his siblings and parents, especially Melissa who was younger, smaller and overall defenseless against her older brother.

“Yeah, they don’t know what else to do. They’ve tried everything but so far nothing has worked.” Anne said just when they heard the loud chattering of Gemma’s kids followed by Louis’ side of the family.

“They’re here.” Louis smiled heading to the living room followed by Anne seeing Harry and Des already there.

“Uncle Lou! ‘appy birfay!” Melissa shouted running over to him holding a gift bag in her small hand then latched onto his leg letting Louis pick her up.

“Thank you princess! You look really pretty.” Louis smiled then kissed her cheek getting one too.

“Uncle Lou, happy birthday!” Mason hugged him around the waist smiling when Louis crouched down to hug him and thank him never seeing Chase throwing himself into the hug fest until it was too late and Louis fell back on his bum.

“Chase!” Gemma scolded him getting ready to pull him away.

“It’s fine Gems, he’s just excited.” Louis said then looked at Chase poking his side, “You’re just an excited boy, aren’t ya!”

“Happy birthday...and tomorrow is christmas! Santa’s coming!” Chase shouted right on Louis’ ear and that’s when Christian pulled him away.

“You’re going to make Uncle Louis go deaf if you keep shouting like that right on his ear.” Christian chuckled then picked him up seeing Gemma with Ian already in her arms.

Louis got up letting the kids play then was immediately hugged by his sisters then Gemma wishing him a happy birthday, Christian hugged him as well then felt his mum’s warm arms wrapping around him making him feel safe.

“Happy birthday love! Gosh you just keep getting older and older, already twenty seven!” Jay gushed.

“Mum! I’m not that old.” Louis exclaimed feeling her tightening her grip around him.

“I’m so proud of you and no matter how old you get, you’re always going to be my baby.” Jay finally pulled back and Louis could see she had tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry okay. Its supposed to be a happy day.” Louis said then seeing everybody had gone back to the kitchen he finally asked the much dreaded question, “Did you talk to dad?”

“We did and all I can tell you is that I feel like a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. We agreed on visitation days for the girls and he’ll see them only if the girls want to see him. He told me all of you really liked his son, that baby is your brother after all.” Jay gave him a small smile.

“At first I didn’t consider him my brother but with time I realized that Aaron is my father and he’s my brother too even if we’re not related by blood.” Louis shrugged then smiled, “He called me earlier and sang happy birthday to me, it was pretty embarrassing but I loved it.”

“That’s the only thing I admire about him, how he never stopped loving you and considering you his son. Not everybody does that.” Jay said making Louis feel the urge to just come clean about what he had gone through while pregnant with Ian.

“Harry would have done the same thing.” Louis said before he could chicken out not wanting to keep keeping it a secret from his mum.

“When you first found out you were pregnant.” Jay nodded remembering that day as if it had been only yesterday.

“No...I- please don’t get angry at us okay?” Louis nervously said grabbing his mum’s hand to go and sit on the couch.

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?” Jay asked starting to get nervous.

“I wasn’t sure who Ian’s father was until after he was born, I told you he was Harry’s because Harry convinced me to. He told me he would raise Ian as his own even if he wasn’t his and that he wanted to try and be a family. When Ian was born Collin showed up in the hospital and demanded a DNA test, he then tried to lie to us by bribing the lab technician but we had already registered Ian as Harry’s son and they had a DNA test done too.” Louis explained seeing his mother getting angrier by the second.

“That...that son of a bitch. How dare he!” Jay said holding her son’s hand in hers, “Oh love, I can’t imagine what you must have gone through.”

“He told me Ian was his and I- I don’t know, I wanted to die but Harry cleared everything up and turns out the asshole had been sterile all along and that’s why his ex husband divorced him. He- He wanted to use my baby so his father would leave everything to him. Thank god he’s now in jail for fraud.” Louis sighed in relief when he finished explaining.

“Oh love, I’m glad everything turned out good for you and Harry. He’s such a wonderful young man and I couldn’t ask for anyone else for you, he’s just perfect for you.” Jay smiled.

“He was annoying at first but you’re right, he is wonderful.” Louis blushed seeing his mother smiling.

They ended up having dinner later that night then stayed to open all the presents they had brought, that christmas was when the tree had looked smaller with the amount of presents surrounding it. Harry had gone crazy taking pictures of everybody opening their presents with the camera Louis had gotten him. Louis had Ian on his lap while the pile of presents for his son kept growing around them and when he had tried to get him to open one, Ian had only banged on the top of the box as he babbled gibberish then blew spit bubbles with his tiny lips.

Harry had ended up helping him open them while Gemma took pictures of the happy family wanting them to have memories of Ian’s very first christmas. Mason and Chase had tackled Harry down when they opened their WWE ring inflatable bouncer begging every adult to set it up for them until Des cave in taking it from them. They had spent the rest of their time there jumping on it and trying to wrestle while Christian watched them to make sure they weren’t hurting each other.

Louis’ sisters had thanked them over and over again making Louis roll his eyes hearing Lottie and Fizz already making plans to go to Sephora and now even more when their dad had also given them money for christmas. They were still having a great time sitting in the living room and talking about anything until Louis and Harry absolutely had to leave when Ian fell asleep right in Jay’s arms and the rest of the kids were upstairs.

When they got home Louis quickly changed Ian into his pajamas then placed him in his crib making sure to cover him with his blanket before helping Harry bring all the presents inside. The living room looked like a toy store after they finished bringing all of them inside and without saying anything, turned the light off and went to bed already exhausted from the long day.

The following morning was spent all day in bed too lazy to get up and by New Year’s eve, they were forced to stay home when a snowstorm had hit the night before burying everything in snow. Louis was just glad they had gone grocery shopping two days before and had enough stuff for Ian not wanting to run out of diapers much less formula.

The very first day of the year, Louis was sprawled on the couch watching a random SpongeBob episode while Harry was taking a nap on the other couch and Ian was asleep in his playpen. It wasn’t long before Ian started to slowly wake up and once he did, he sat up on his own and looked around in confusion.

A few seconds passed by where he couldn’t see any of his daddies or anybody feeling abandoned before he burst out crying and rubbed his left eye with his tiny fist. Louis quickly got up to pick him up as he checked if he needed a new diaper then walked straight to his bedroom to change him leaving Harry still passed out on the couch with his mouth wide open.

“It's okay, pumpkin. Daddy’s here.” Louis cooed as he rubbed his tiny and sweaty back letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

He grabbed a new onesie then set him down on the changing table quickly changing him then struggled to put his new clothes on when he wouldn’t stop squirming. He went as far as trying to sit up only to have Louis put him back down in the same position again making him let out angry cries and try and roll over onto his tummy. Louis barely had time to hold on to him keeping him from falling off the changing table making Louis feel dizzy from the scare.

“Stop it!” Louis scolded him finally snapping then felt bad when Ian startled and stopped moving looking up at him with wet eyes and a trembling tiny bottom lip before he finally burst out crying.

“I’m sorry baby.” Louis sighed finally zipping the onesie up all the way then picked him up to cuddle him, “You scared daddy, he got so scared. I thought you were going to get hurt, I’m sorry.”

Ian immediately stopped crying and snuggled up against Louis as he rubbed his back and when he was calm again, Louis went back to the living room seeing Harry was still asleep. He took a seat on the couch with his son on his lap then grabbed one of Ian’s books called _Guess How Much I Love You_ smiling when Ian’s attention was immediately on the book.

“Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon - AND BACK." “ Louis finished reading as he kissed his son’s cheek then let him play with the book then looked up seeing Harry awake and staring at him.

“Morning.” Harry grumbled as he changed positions so he was facing them.

“Good evening.” Louis smirked hearing Harry groaning then watched him getting up and sitting next to him where Ian looked at him before going back to chewing on the upper left corner of the book.

“How long was I asleep?” Harry asked feeling a bit disoriented.

“About three hours, Ian took a two hour nap too.” Louis informed him before giving him to Harry then kissed his husband’s forehead before getting up to make a bottle for Ian.

When he got back, Harry was laying on his back with his legs bent at the knee and Ian was resting against them with the book still in his hands. He was tickling his sides making Ian squirm and laugh then out of nowhere, he threw the book at Harry’s face making Louis flinch when it hit him on the forehead then landed on his chest. It was quiet for a few seconds where Harry stared at Ian with a blank expression yet his face was getting redder by the second.

“Ow! You little shit.” Harry closed his eyes taking deep breaths letting Louis take their son, “I think I’m bleeding! Your son is a demon!” Harry rubbed on the spot while Louis tried not to laugh.

“He didn’t mean to do it, my pumpkin is an angel.” Louis hugged his son tight against his chest never loosening his grip even though Ian was squirming trying to set himself free. “And you’re not bleeding, you just have a red mark where the book hit you.”

“Which will be a bruise by tomorrow. It hurt like hell...still hurts.” Harry kept complaining then dried the unshed tears from his eyes when Louis wasn’t looking.

“And he’s very sorry.” Louis knelt down next to Harry putting Ian closer to Harry while Ian babbled away, “See? He says he’s very sorry and he loves your frog face so so much.”

“I do not look like a frog...and he doesn’t look sorry at all.” Harry grumbled seeing Ian staring at him with two fingers in his mouth then took them out giving Harry a bright smile, “Aww peanut, come here.” Harry took him in his arms again kissing his cheek.

Harry grabbed his son then the bottle to feed him then smiled when Ian placed his tiny hands on the side and held it himself making his parents proud of him. After Ian was fed, they let him on the carpet so he could play while they had a quick dinner that Louis put together in record time.

They were keeping an eye on Ian now that he could move and would get into everything then out of nowhere they stopped eating him seeing him getting up on all fours. Louis set his plate on the side table getting ready to get up in case Ian knocked his head on the floor but it wasn’t necessary when his son finally crawled. They were slow but steady and after what felt like forever, their son finally made it to where they were sitting and sat down in front of them just watching them.

“Don’t worry, I got it on video!” Harry shouted next to him.

Ian only stared at Harry as if he was crazy then crawled away towards the side table and before Louis could stop him, the baby grabbed the lamp cord and pulled on it making the lamp fall right next to him. Harry almost dropped his plate wanting to get up and see if Ian was hurt but when he only heard his giggles, he relaxed seeing Louis looking at their son.

“Ian, what the hell!” Louis shouted getting up to pick him up and get him away from the broken lamp, his beautiful lamp that matched the other one but now he only had one.

“See? Demon.” Harry laughed then immediately stopped when Louis glared at him then gave him the baby so he could clean up.

“We need to do something about these cords, I don’t want him to get hurt or something.” Louis sighed watching Harry holding their son before he got up and put him in his playpen where he focused his attention on all the toys he had in there.

“I think it's best if we get rid of the lamps, we have a perfectly working lamp in every room.” Harry said pointing at the ceiling.

“Okay, but not the ones in our bedroom, he can’t get to those.” Louis said smiling when Harry agreed with him.

A few days later they had baby proofed the whole house again when Ian managed to unplug a scent freshener then Louis’ laptop while he was finishing his work and Harry was supposed to be watching him. Louis had shot up from his spot just as his son was about to put the charger plug in his mouth managing to take it away, Ian had startled before he burst out crying out of anger.

They couldn’t even keep their eyes off of him for longer than a minute since that was enough time for Ian to find something to put in his mouth no matter what. Now the glass doors of their tv stand were filled with Ian’s tiny handprints as well as the body length mirror they had in their bathroom where Ian liked to look at himself and lick it. He would sometimes disappear from their sight then they would find him in their bathroom in front of the mirror banging on it and giggling to himself making faces at it.

To them it seemed like the months were quickly passing by when Harry’s birthday got there faster than usual and Des had organized a big dinner for him that had Harry all excited. He had gotten many gifts from everybody including Liam. Niall and Zayn who teased him about getting old.

Anne had made the biggest cake for him while Des had cooked his favorite meals, Harry had had a hard time trying to contain all his happiness. Later that night, Louis had given him the best blowjob ever then had let him fuck him until Harry was so sure his dick was going to fall off at any moment.

By mid february Louis had gone into panic mode when he realized the wedding was seven months away and he had done absolutely nothing to plan it except picking their honeymoon destination. He had relaxed when Harry had suggested he hire a wedding planner knowing they were going to be too busy with work and would barely have time to plan a whole wedding.

Once that was done they were able to focus back on their work and raising their son who was too handsy for his own good and always kept getting into trouble. He had broken Jay’s favorite lamp then Anne’s kids with solar fireflies figurine from her garden that she was so in love with. Both Louis and Harry had apologized many times and offered to replace them but their mothers had shrugged it off telling them it was okay.

The day Ian decided to stand up on his own was when Harry had been sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table now that Louis was out with Zayn. He hated it whenever Harry put his feet near it and now that he wasn’t home he saw that as his chance never seeing Ian making his way to him. He only noticed him when Ian held onto his legs and with shaky legs stood up babbling gibberish as a form of greeting to his daddy.

“Hello peanut.” Harry gave him a lazy smile trying not to move his legs and ignore the way his son was pulling on the hair rather harsh causing a bit of pain. “How are you this fine afternoon, son?

“A-da!” Ian babbled then smiled at Harry before shoving his fist in his mouth.

“Now how the hell do you do that…” Harry wondered fighting the urge to put his own fist in his mouth but didn’t knowing it wasn’t going to fit.

“Da!” Ian lightly bounced up and down almost losing his balance but Harry steadied him again with his leg.

“I don’t think daddy’s gonna be too happy when he finds out you’re finally standing up and he wasn’t here to see it. Why don’t we keep it secret and you do it again when he gets here.” Harry blew Ian a kiss then wiggled his toes making the baby laugh and reach for them with no success.

When Ian finally got tired of standing up he let himself fall back on his bum then crawled away as soon as he saw his giraffe by his playpen. He sat down and started chewing on the ear then both father and son looked up as soon as they heard the door to the garage opening, one of them quickly scrambling to sit down like a normal human being. Harry smiled when Ian let out a squeal as soon as he saw Louis then dropped his giraffe and crawled towards Louis who was already crouched down with his arms open waiting for Ian to get there.

“Hi pumpkin! Did you miss me? Daddy missed you so so much!” Louis picked him up and kissed his cheeks over and over again until Ian was pushing his face away, “Hey babe! How was he?” Louis got up to sit next to Harry giving him a kiss on the lips.

“He was great.” Harry said eyeing his son when Louis placed him back on the floor.

Ian looked around before he held onto Louis’ pant leg then slowly stood up making Louis gasp out loud and watch him until his son was standing right in front of him. They wanted to laugh seeing how tiny and cute he looked all on his own then out of nowhere Louis started feeling an ache in his chest.

He realized his son was four months away from turning a year old and the thought that soon his baby will start being more independent and will need him less and less caused him to feel sad. He burrowed against Harry who wrapped his arm around him remembering when Ian was just a newborn and all he did was cry, poop and eat.

He couldn’t even move anything but his head and only to the sides then his little limbs that would just wave around when he still didn’t know the hang of it. Now he was actually standing there in front of them, still with help but he was standing nonetheless and that made Louis feel so proud yet so sad.

“Why can’t he stay a baby forever?” Louis heavily sighed.

“I don’t know but I wish he would.” Harry answered watching Ian looking around with curiosity in his bright green eyes.

Louis then smiled as he reached for a plastic bag wanting his Reese’s pieces moving his legs in the process and before Harry could stop him, Ian had already lost his balance falling to the side and hitting his head on the coffee table. The baby whimpered putting a small hand over the spot then his tiny face scrunched up letting out the loudest wail they had ever heard.

“Oh baby, I am so sorry!” Louis quickly picked him up and held him close as he rubbed on the tender spot, the baby’s cries getting muffled by the fabric of his sweater.

Ian kept crying inconsolably wrapping his tiny arms around Louis’ neck while his father rubbed his tiny back, tears pooling in his blue eyes feeling more than guilty for having hurt his baby boy. He kept mumbling _I’m sorry’s_ while Harry watched at the same time he was rubbing the spot on Ian’s head until his cries reduced to hiccups. Louis pulled him back kissing his forehead then with frantic yet soft movements, he wiped the tears away with his thumbs ignoring Ian pushing his hands away.

“Hey...babe, it wasn’t your fault.” Harry scooted closer to them wrapping an arm around his husband.

“Yes it was. I shouldn’t have moved my legs.” Louis looked down then at Ian who was now playing with his fingers completely fascinated at how much bigger they were than his own.

“No it wasn’t and see, he’s already over it. Don’t beat yourself over it, love.” Harry leaned forward to kiss his cheek then tickle Ian’s side making him squirm and let out a giggle making Louis smile.

“I still feel bad though.” Louis said.

“He already forgave you.” Harry gave him the sweetest smile he only reserved for Louis.

Louis returned the smile before leaning forward to kiss him again before pulling back to hold Ian closer. He let Harry fully hold them in his warm hold where they spent the rest of the afternoon until they got too hungry and got up to eat something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :D

When april came around, Ian was already crawling like a pro throughout the house and standing up as long as he was holding onto something. He would drive both Louis and Harry crazy whenever he would push something off the coffee table managing to break Louis’ phone and Harry’s favorite mug in the span of two hours. He had grabbed the phone chewing on the corner then had banged it against the coffee table cracking the screen in the process.

They felt like he was doing it on purpose whenever he would look at them, smile, then knock something off until Louis had cleared it out leaving nothing on top of it. He was already a speed crawler when they couldn't even take their eyes off of him or he’ll disappear and end up in weird places like behind the couch or under the kitchen table.

“Ian Edward Styles! I swear I will spank you.” Louis threatened when he saw Ian holding his tiny plate full of pea puree ready to throw it off of the tray of his high chair.

Ian only giggled before dropping it making Louis let out a low growl before he made his way to him to clean up the mess and when he was done, he took a seat on a chair next to Ian’s high chair seeing it needed a good cleaning. The thing was filthy for god’s sake! He grabbed the box of cheerios and put some on his tray glad that he started eating them right away since it was the only thing that he would eat then put his gripper cup next to them since those were easier for his baby to hold.

“That was such a naughty thing to do, that’s a no no. Don’t do it again.” Louis lightly scolded him smiling when his son put a cheerio against his lips until he opened them.

He wanted to laugh when Ian shoved his tiny fingers inside his mouth pushing the cheerio in until he was satisfied then went back to eating his cheerios. Louis used that time to clean up the food deciding to never again give him pureed peas now realizing that his son absolutely hated them.

“Dada!” Ian screamed looking at Louis with a cheerio in his hand offering it to him.

Louis was too stunned to even move when he heard his son saying dada for the first time after he and Harry had tried to get him to say it nonstop for the past few weeks. He willingly opened his mouth to eat the soggy cheerio his baby offered to him as they smiled at each other, Louis couldn’t help but kiss his hand then his cheeks loving the tiny creature in front of him.

“Yeah, dada. And he loves you so so much!” Louis said making a mental note to change him into new clothes when he saw the front of Ian’s Spider-Man shirt covered in green stuff.

It was a saturday afternoon and Louis was all by himself with Ian since Harry was out with Niall and Liam after many weeks without spending time together. Liam had finally moved out of Niall’s apartment and moved in with Zayn when they were more serious than ever sometimes hinting about tying the knot.

“Lets go change you out of those dirty clothes then we can play until daddy gets home.” Louis picked him up as soon as he was sure Ian wasn’t hungry anymore then kissed his cheek as he made his way to his bedroom.

He grabbed a pair of tiny grey sweatpants and a long sleeved red shirt before placing him on the floor on top of a blanket, the changing table had been turned into a dresser when it wasn’t safe anymore for Ian when he moved too much. He took his clothes off then got up to get a diaper and wipes and when he turned around, Ian was already by the door squealing when Louis picked him up and tickled his pudgy tummy.

“Where are you going, huh? You got a poopy diaper and I need to change you out of it.” Louis said as he made his way back to his bedroom.

He was in the middle of putting his pants on after pouring hand sanitizer on his hands when he heard his phone in his bedroom remembering he had left it there so Ian wouldn’t get to it. He finished what he was doing then picked his son up rushing to the bedroom getting there just in time. He frowned when he didn’t recognize the number but answered thinking that maybe it was someone from his job, a new client.

“Hello?” Louis answered hearing nothing on the other line then sat down on the bed pulling Ian away from it when he tried to reach for it, “Hello?” Louis said again and when no one answered he hung up just when Ian started fussing.

“People are such a-holes baby.” Louis sighed before getting up to go back to the living room, “And now we go play.”

He placed Ian down in his playpen surrounded by the many toys he had then went back to the kitchen to try and clean it up a bit. He was almost done when his phone went off again but that time it was an unavailable number making Louis roll his eyes before he declined the call. The person called two more times and by the third after Louis had hung up two times, he finally answered.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell your problem is but stop calling me!” Louis snapped before hanging up, not even giving whoever was calling him time to speak.

When he was done in the kitchen, he went back to the living room seeing Ian standing up and looking out the front window since his playpen was right next to it. He wasn’t making a noise then out of nowhere screamed dahey at the top of his lungs before banging on the window with his tiny hand, the other still holding onto the side of the playpen.

“Who is it? Is it daddy?” Louis smiled as he made his way to him seeing that it was in fact Harry slowly driving into the garage, “It’s daddy, daddy the frog!” Louis happily said loving to tease Harry about it.

Ian looked at his father before letting himself fall back on his bum then crawled to the other side near Louis getting up again wanting Louis to pick him up. Louis happily obliged then set him down on the floor just as he heard the door opening making him smile even bigger when Ian took off crawling in that direction. Harry’s whole face brightened up when he saw his little boy making his way to him as fast as he could getting there in no time.

“Hi peanut! Look at you, you’re so fast!” Harry picked him up then tickled his tummy making him laugh, him laughing as well.

“He saw you through the window.” Louis said slowly making his way to them and as soon as he was in front of them, Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You did!” Harry kissed his chubby cheek before going back to paying attention to Louis, kissing him being it the first thing he did after he had missed him and their son.

“Is Liam finally asking?” Louis asked raising his brows in the process.

“Yup! He went to get a ring and he’s going to propose once he gets the balls for it, he said he wants to ask his parents first.” Harry said.

“That’s wonderful, his parents will really appreciate it.” Louis nodded, “He’s got nothing to worry about though, his parents are amazing and Zayn told me they love Liam like if he was their own.”

“Dahey!” Ian interrupted them.

“No! When did he start saying it?” Harry exclaimed looking too excited for his own good.

“Like thirty minutes ago, next thing you know he’ll be walking.” Louis said looking at his son who was busy playing with Harry’s necklace, “He says dada and dahey, I’m assuming you’re daddy and I’m dada. Gosh I hope he doesn’t cxall me papa.”

“He probably means just dad. Do you want to go out to eat? You haven’t been outside in forever except to go to work then back here.” Harry suggested smiling when Louis nodded.

“Let me change then we can go.” Louis said.

“Okay, I’ll change Ian. It’s a bit chilly outside.” Harry followed him going straight to Ian’s bedroom.

Ian started fussing as soon as Harry had taken his pants off but quickly changed him into a black pair of sweatpants then put on a sweater before picking him up and placing him in his crib. The baby quickly sat up then stood up holding onto the bars just watching his daddy pack his bag with necessary items making sure to always put an extra change of clothes as well as enough diapers and wipes. When Harry was done he put the bag by the door then picked Ian up to put his shoes on just as Louis walked in fully dressed and ready to go.

“Ready?” Louis asked taking Ian’s bag.

“Let’s go!” Harry exclaimed.

They took Louis’ car since Ian’s car seat was already in it then Louis let Harry drive feeling a little lazy to do it himself seeing movement inside the black SUV before he focused his attention back on his husband. They ended up at the italian restaurant Harry had invited him to a long time ago when they were just starting. They ordered the same thing and nothing for Ian since he still wasn’t hungry plus they had food for him yet that didn’t stop Harry from giving him a tiny piece of soft italian bread.

They chuckled when Ian made a face when he first put it in his mouth then while tasting it before he happily swallowed it and opened his mouth for more. Throughout the entire meal he kept reaching for Harry and pulling on his shirt to get him to give him more until Louis stopped him seeing how pudgy his belly was getting. By the end of their meal he was sitting with his belly on full display and Louis just hoped he wouldn’t get constipated.

“I think he needs a diaper change.” Louis announced when Harry was putting his credit card with the bill.

“I’ll go change him.” Harry said getting ready to get up but was stopped by Louis.

“I’ll go, I need to wash my hands anyway.” Louis got up taking Ian and his bag with him smiling at Harry before disappearing around the corner.

Harry stayed behind waiting for his credit card while humming a tune never seeing the man going after Louis and their son. Louis had to wait outside the family bathroom then smiled at the woman who walked out with her baby until he noticed who it was.

“Louis, how are you?” Stephanie asked looking at the ground then at Louis again.

“Good. How are you?” Louis asked then looked at a sleepy Gavin in his mother’s arms, “And how’s the little guy, I missed you buddy.” Louis cooed at him making Stephanie smile.

“He’s a bit sleepy, he missed his nap. And is this Ian? Aaron talks about him all the time, he adores him.” Stephanie smiled at Ian then grabbed his tiny hand making the baby smile before his eyes settled on Gavin.

“Yeah, and he missed Gavin. Didn’t you baby.” Louis smiled at his son then looked back at Stephanie seeing how nervous she looked, “Look, I- I don’t hate you nor am I angry. It’s in the past.”

“I know what I did was awful and I hope that maybe one day your mum and sisters can forgive me...at least tolerate me. Your sisters have been seeing Aaron and Gavin almost every weekend and he’s already so attached to his sisters like he is to you, always looks around for all of you.” Stephanie smiled.

“They do talk about him all the time and my mum’s moved on, she- she’s happy now, you know.” Louis said then remembered he had to change Ian’s diaper when his son started squirming in his hold already uncomfortable with it, “It was nice seeing you again, I have to change his diaper.”

“Oh, sorry to keep you here! I’ll let you go and it was nice seeing you too.” Stephanie smiled before leaving seeing Louis walking into the bathroom causing her to run into a man, “I’m sorry.” She gave him a wary look before going back to the table to her mother never forgetting his cold brown eyes and hard expression. His head covered by a beanie and his hoodie.

Back in the bathroom Louis was having trouble changing Ian’s diaper when he wouldn’t stop moving until he strapped him in with the straps making Ian go into a fit feeling trapped. He was still crying by the time Louis was washing his hands then picked him up already getting a headache from all the crying his son was doing. He opened the door still trying to shush him freezing when he felt something hard pointing at his lower back then the voice he thought he would never have to hear again.

“He’s such a spoiled brat, don’t you think?” Collin said against Louis’ ear making him shiver in fear and hold Ian closer against his chest, “I could hear him all the way here.” Collin nipped on his earlobe making him want to throw up.

“Co-” Louis started.

“Shut up and start walking. Now.” Collin pushed him forward growing irritated the more Ian cried, “Shut him up, will ya.” Collin snapped.

“Don’t touch me, let go!” Louis took a step away from him flinching when Collin pressed the object harder against his back.

“Shut your damn mouth and keep walking if you don’t want me to put a bullet through his damn head, it will shut him up for good.” Collin threatened.

“You wouldn’t.” Louis started crying wanting Harry to get there and somehow save them.

“Oh I will darling. Trust me, I have nothing left to lose.” Collin smirked when Louis finally started walking.

He led them through one of the doors by the bathroom and Louis wanted to scream when he saw Harry busy typing on his phone never looking up. People gave them weird looks but stopped as soon as Collin wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple acting as if they were the happiest couple ever. The gun hidden by the sleeve of his hoodie.

Louis couldn’t believe no one was doing anything until he saw Stephanie walking out with Gavin in her arms and an older woman by her side feeling the gun pressing harder against his back. Collin pushed him towards a black SUV away from all the other cars then opened one of the back doors making Louis want to throw up seeing the car seat already in place. Now he realized it had been him watching them for weeks and they had never noticed.

“What do you want!?” Louis started crying harder hiding Ian’s tiny face against his chest.

“For you to shut up and get in the fucking car.” Collin pushed him forward.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Louis’ voice trembled hoping for someone to look at them, for Stephanie to notice them.

He tried to fight him but the more Ian cried, the more nervous he was getting seeing Collin about to lose it. He tried to get away from him only to have the brown eyed man push him forward almost making him fall on top of Ian. His heart stopped then started beating faster than ever when Collin did the unthinkable and aimed the gun at the back of Ian’s head.

“Get in the fucking car or I won’t hesitate to splatter his brain all over the seats and you, he won’t miss the world too much.” Collin smirked when Louis finally cave in and as soon as he was in the car he shut the door and got in the driver's side.

The last thing Louis saw before Collin drove away as he was banging on the window, was Stephanie rushing over to them with a panicked expression while screaming his name hoping for her to at least let Harry know. He buckled Ian up in the car seat with shaky hands then tried to open the doors crying harder when the child’s lock didn’t allow him to do so.

“Don’t even try, darling. Hope you and that freak had a good time before because this will be the last time you will ever see him.” Collin laughed from the front seat and that’s when Louis attacked.

He went for the face scratching whatever he could making Collin scream and Ian’s cries to get louder and when he could feel the wetness on his fingers, he only fought harder. Collin pulled over on the side of the road then turned around grabbing Louis by the hair pulling him forward to the front making him hit his forehead on the gearshift letting out a cry of pain.

“You whore!”

That was all Louis heard before Collin raised his arm still holding the gun then brought it down hitting the side of his head with it. Slowly, he slipped away into darkness still hearing his son crying, still fighting to stay conscious but soon he couldn’t do anything finally slipping into unconsciousness.

~*~

When Harry finally noticed the commotion outside he was already getting worried when Louis wasn’t coming back. He finally got up to go and see what was going on when he saw a woman rushing back inside pushing everybody and everything out of her way finally stopping in front of him.

“Louis! He took him and I- I tried to stop him! I-” She stopped then burst out crying making Harry look at her as if she was crazy.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked then his eyes widened pushing her out of the way rushing to the bathroom.

He went inside the family one and when he didn’t see them anywhere he took off running to the one for males searching every stall. His eyes filled with tears trying to stay calm then took his phone out calling Louis but it only kept ringing until it went to voicemail. He tried again and when he didn’t answer, he went back to the front of the restaurant looking for the woman spotting her outside.

“Gavin?” Harry furrowed his brow seeing her holding him then realized who she was when she turned around immediately getting closer.

“I called the police. I- I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him, I didn’t see him until he was already in the car with that man I’m sorry!” Stephanie started shaking but Harry ignored her unable to do anything but take a seat on the sidewalk and stare straight ahead.

His husband and son have been abducted right under his nose and he hadn’t even noticed. He felt like the biggest failure as he burst into tears ignoring everybody watching him with pity in their eyes. He doesn’t know how long he stayed there unable to do anything else but cry as he kept calling Louis over and over again until it went straight to voicemail knowing that whoever had taken them had turned the phone off.

He startled when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him and when he looked up and saw his mother looking at him with sadness in her eyes, he finally let out a loud sob and hid his face on the crook of her neck as she rubbed his back. He felt someone else hugging him seeing through the tears that it was Jay and Gemma standing a few feet away then farther away, his father and Aaron along with Stephanie talking to the police.

“M- Mum…” Harry burst out crying again unable to look at Jay in the eyes at the same time he was wondering why she was there comforting him when he had failed to protect her son.

“Shh, they’ll find them. You’ll see.” Anne tightened her hold around him at the same time she was holding Jay’s hand.

“Stephanie already gave the man’s and the car’s description to the police and they’re looking for them.” Aaron said making Harry look up then got up to stand in front of him and Stephanie.

“What did he look like? Tell me!” Harry shouted right on her face.

“Son, calm down.” Des pulled him back glad that the police were keeping the bystanders away from them and no one could see them.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Louis and my son were taken and I couldn’t do shit, I didn’t even notice! You were right all along, I’m a good for nothing!” Harry shouted ignoring the pain in his father’s eyes.

“Harry, you need to calm down.” Gemma finally spoke as her eyes filled with tears.

“Please…” Harry begged grabbing Stephanie’s hands in his, “Please, what did he look like?”

“I- I saw Louis when I was walking out of the bathroom, we talked for a bit and then he went in. On my way back to the restaurant I bumped into this man who had been standing there for god knows how long. He- He was wearing a black hoodie and his eyes were brown, he looked like he was out for blood but I didn’t pay him any attention.” Stephanie explained, her eyes flickering between Harry and Jay.

“I- It was the same man that took him?” Jay asked feeling Gemma’s hands on her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t see him until the man was getting in the car and Louis was banging on the window. I saw him, he had brown hair when he took his beanie and the hoodie off..and was driving a black SUV.” Stephanie finished looking at them and begging with her eyes for forgiveness, for not being able to stop them.

“Collin…” Harry murmured, “It had to be Collin. That SUV! He had been watching us!”

“Who’s Collin?” Aaron asked looking at them in confusion.

“Louis’ ex fiance.” Jay answered before Harry went insane shouting every colorful word he could think of as he tried to make a run for it and look for them himself.

He ended up getting sedated by a paramedic after they were called in the scene when the police officers and even Aaron and Des weren’t enough to stop him. He was brought to his parents house and placed in his childhood bedroom where Gemma stayed behind to watch over him still seeing the tear tracks on his cheeks.

The hours slowly passed by with no news whatsoever and it was driving them crazy knowing that anything could happen to both Louis and Ian. When Harry finally opened his eyes he didn’t recognize where he was at first until it clicked and he found himself in his childhood bedroom. He searched the bed hoping for Louis to be there but when he couldn’t feel a thing, he sat up managing to feel a bit dizzy and the tears quickly pulled in his eyes.

He sat up then got up from the bed slowly making his way downstairs hearing nothing but the deafening silence until he walked in into the living room seeing his family and a few police officers. He looked around feeling a lump in his throat when it looked like they had brought their whole office into his parents home. His heart started beating faster when he saw one of the most recent pictures of Louis and Ian on a laptop screen.

He had taken it just the day before when they had been in their backyard, Louis had been sitting on one of the chairs with Ian on his lap and his arms wrapped around their little boy. He felt more tears threatening to come out seeing the big smiles on their faces and wondering where were they and what the hell was that man doing to them.

“Sweetheart…” Anne started as she made her way to him and once she was in front of him, she wrapped her arms around her son fighting the tears, “They’ll find them, you’ll see.”

“And if they never do? What then, mum? What if that psycho does something to them, what if I never see them again.” Harry looked her straight in the eyes never noticing he was crying until she wiped away his tears.

“Don’t think like that okay, they will find them and they will bring them back safe and sound before you know it.” Anne wrapped her arms around him.

“Suspect is Collin Axel, escaped from prison a few weeks ago…”

Harry tuned the police officer out as soon as he started speaking and instead made his way to Jay who was sitting on the sofa with the girls and Aaron by their side. His arms were wrapped around Lottie as he murmured comforting words to her and the rest of the girls. He took a seat next to her not knowing what to say when she burst out crying leaving him in tears too as he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

“I’m sorry…” Harry apologized feeling guilty for not being there, for leaving Louis and their son alone.

“It's not your fault, love. The only one to blame here is that man and if I ever see him again I will kill him.” Jay said leaning against Harry, too lost in her own vengeful thoughts.

Harry stared at her then at Aaron whose eyes were red as he held his daughters in his arms, those four girls who never seemed to stop crying knowing very well what was going on. Gemma slowly made her way to them then after ten minutes, she finally convinced them to go upstairs with the rest of the kids and Christian. Daisy and Phoebe clung to her while Lottie and Fizz held onto each other until Harry couldn’t see them anymore.

“Alright, we got the footage from the restaurant.” A man spoke up making Harry get up and rush over to where Des and now Aaron were standing behind a man.

He started watching it seeing Louis and Ian near the bathroom then Stephanie coming out of the bathroom and stopping to talk. He was starting to get desperate when nothing was happening, just waiting for Louis to come out of the bathroom or for something to happen. He didn’t have to wait long when he finally saw him walking out completely focusing on their crying son until a dark figure approached him.

He couldn’t do anything but watch with tears in his eyes the way he stood behind him then a few minutes later he finally made him walk. Harry felt the bile rising up in his throat when all of that had happened right under his nose and he hadn’t even noticed it until it was too late. Now he was paying the prize.

“I want you to check all the city cameras and track down the license plate, check every single vehicle close to the area and all the way to the outskirts of town. Axel is a dangerous man, he’s armed and there’s an infant in his possession.” The detective ordered.

They got to work right away, some of them leaving the house and more coming in wanting to talk to them making Harry feel useless when he couldn’t tell them more. He looked at the front door wanting to go out and look for them himself but couldn’t when his dad placed his hands on his shoulders stopping him from doing so.

“You need to let the police do their job, son. They’ll find him, you’ll see.” Des said then after a pause, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“They have to find them, dad.” Harry murmured unable to tear his gaze away from the door wishing Louis would just walked through it holding their son, completely unharmed and happy.

~*~

When Louis finally opened his eyes he groaned and closed them again when the bright light hurt his eyes and all he wanted to do was sleep. However, it quickly went away when the cries only got louder making his head hurt more almost as if they were squeezing his brain. He opened his eyes ignoring the bright light and looked around already panicking until he spotted the ugly wooden crib in the corner of the room.

Ian was standing up and holding onto the railings with his tiny hands staring straight at him with big green eyes full of tears. As soon as his son reached out for him with his little arm, Louis shot up from his spot on the bed having to hold onto it when he felt dizzy almost falling down. He wondered what the hell had Collin given him enough to make him feel like that. When he felt better he walked the rest of the way there and felt somehow relieved when his baby was finally in his arms making his way back to the bed where he spotted Ian’s bag.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. Daddy’s here.” Louis kissed the top of his head as he rubbed his tiny back wondering what the hell had Collin done to him while he had been unconscious.

“Dada…” Ian continued crying bringing tears to Louis’ eyes.

“I know baby, I know.” Louis soothed him trying to stop crying.

He began checking him for any injuries trying to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought of Collin laying a finger on his son, but when he couldn’t find anything other than a soiled diaper he finally relaxed. He got up to change him getting worried when he wouldn’t stop crying until he noticed the time on the clock conveniently placed on the nightstand. It was already ten at night making him realize he had been unconscious for almost five hours and his son hadn’t eaten at all.

He felt anger towards Collin building up in his stomach as he finished changing Ian’s diaper then rummaged through his bag pulling out the hand sanitizer and a small jar of applesauce. He started crying glad that Harry had a habit of packing extra snacks for their son as he sat down on the bed with Ian on his lap.

“I know you’re hungry, love.” Louis murmured feeling his heart clenching when his son patted his hand that was holding the spoon, almost as if he was telling him to hurry up. His gaze fixated on the jar knowing very well it was food.

Ian for once didn’t put up a fight as soon as Louis brought the spoon close to his mouth and ate the whole contents until there was nothing left. He was about to open another one when he heard the door unlocking then seconds later, Collin walked in holding a few bags ignoring Louis’ glares.

“How’s my little boy!” Collin grinned getting closer until he was standing a few feet away from them.

“You’re psycho, let us go now.” Louis demanded spotting his phone in Collin’s hand along with his own fighting the urge to get up and fight for it.

“Oh but why would I do that, darling. We’re a family, why would you want to break it up.” Collin smirked noticing the way Louis was trembling.

“Please...Collin please.” Louis started crying and begging.

“Oh don’t beg darling, I don’t like it when you beg. Well...only in bed, but that’s for another time.” Collin winked at him making Louis feel nauseous, “We’re a family now and soon we’ll be far away from here where no one will ever find us again. We’ll raise our son together and we’ll be so happy.”

“Collin! Please!” Louis started sobbing holding his son away from Collin, his wide green eyes focused on the strange man standing in front of him.

“Crying won’t get you anywhere, might as well start getting used to it because this,” Collin said looking around the room and waving his arm around, “This is your new life.”

He ignored Louis’ heartbreaking sobs as he dropped the bags in front of him then walked out of the room closing and locking the door after him. Louis was left behind with only his son for comfort as he cried and cried hoping for anyone to help him, for Harry to come save them before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Enjoy! :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFgIFaKTrlE

Harry never thought that going back to his own home will be that hard as it was now that he was standing in the garage, his mum behind him with a small suitcase next to her. She had insisted on staying with him to keep him company, that was the excuse she had used. Harry knew she was afraid he would do something stupid and she wasn’t far from the truth. Harry would search the whole city, the whole country if he could, he would never stop until Louis and Ian were safe and sound next to him.

“Sweetheart…” Anne started snapping Harry out of his thoughts, dark ones where he wanted to burn Collin alive.

“Right.” Harry said before he opened the door and walked inside.

Everything was like he had left it that afternoon as he made his way inside trying not to touch anything wanting to keep the house intact. He took a seat on the couch spotting the playpen by the window, no child, and full of toys that he didn’t know if they would ever be used again. He could hear his mum in the kitchen probably making him something to eat even though he had asked her not to, he wasn’t hungry nor he had the energy to eat anything.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed there until he spotted Ian’s giraffe on the floor near the wall wondering if Ian had dropped it there. He had gotten the habit of throwing stuff out of his playpen just to watch him and Louis pick them up over and over again as he giggled, too happy for his own good.

It was his new favorite game to play and they were always happy to play along even if it annoyed the hell out of them. He slowly got up to pick it up then took a seat next to the playpen just staring at it until he felt his eyes burning with tears.

“Harry...love don’t cry.” Anne said from where she was standing on the doorway not really knowing what else to say much less do.

“I- I forgot to pack it, h- he’s going to miss it. He won’t be able to go to sleep without it.” Harry started crying again and just when Anne was about to take a step, they heard the doorbell.

Harry shot up from his spot and ran towards the front door almost tripping on his way there. He opened the door hoping for Louis and Ian to be standing on the other side but was left disappointed when he saw Liam, Niall and Zayn standing in front of him.

Zayn’s eyes were red from all the crying he had been doing on the way there then started crying again when Harry threw himself at Liam. They could hear the muffled sobs coming from him and as soon as Liam wrapped his arms around him, Harry only cried louder.

“They’ll find them, don’t cry.” Liam rubbed his back pushing him a little to get him back in the house.

He went straight to the couch with Harry still attached to him then made him sit down going back to hugging him again noticing he was holding Ian’s favorite toy. Niall took a seat on Harry’s other side while Zayn took one next to Liam trying to stop crying but unable to.

“I- It was Collin.” Harry mumbled, “He took them right under my nose. I’m a useless piece of shit.”

“No! You are not. Collin is the only one to blame here.” Zayn said reaching to grab one of Harry’s hand where Harry noticed the engagement ring.

“Congratulations.” Harry forced himself to smile feeling a little happy for them; however, it was quickly wiped away remembering Louis and Ian.

“Haz, you need to eat. Look, your mum made you something to eat.” Niall said as soon as he saw Anne holding a plate with a sandwich.

“I’m not hungry.” Harry said holding tighter onto the plush giraffe.

“Harry, you need to eat. You need to stay strong for when Louis and Ian come back, they’re going to need you.” Liam tried to convince him then sighed when Harry refused.

“Do it for them.” Zayn fiercely said and that was enough for Harry to force himself to eat the sandwich.

When Harry finished eating it he felt a bit nauseous but held it down not wanting to really get sick when he couldn’t afford to do so. His friends ended up leaving as soon as the clock struck ten leaving Harry once again alone with only his mum to keep him company. That night he ended up sleeping with his mum on the pull out bed of the couch not wanting to be alone in his bedroom having avoided going into Ian’s nursery much less glance at his door.

~*~

Louis ended up not sleeping at all yet laid down on the bed with Ian next to him glad that his son was peacefully sleeping after he had made him a bottle and given him more apple sauce. Collin never showed up again allowing him to relax a little then watched his son sleep as he cried trying to think of ways to get out of there without risking his baby’s life.

By morning, Ian woke up a crying mess making it impossible for Louis to calm him down knowing he wanted his stuffed toy. He fed him the last jar of applesauce and another bottle before he was out of food getting worried at the thought of Collin not feeding them at all. He had just changed his diaper when he heard him unlocking the door and as fast as he could, he picked Ian up moving him away from Collin’s gaze.

“I brought you something to eat, and there’s stuff for the brat in there too.” Collin threw a few bags at Louis’ feet, The one I brought you yesterday has more clothes for you.”

Louis rolled his eyes then reached down to pick them up to see what he had brought for his son and as soon as he had opened them, Ian went quiet wanting to see what was in the bags. There were jars of baby food, formula as well as diapers, wipes and clothes along with stuff to bath him with.

“I only buy him organic stuff.” Louis glared at Collin, “This isn’t the shampoo and soap I get for him, do you have any idea how much chemicals these have. I’m not gonna bathe him with that shit.” Louis threw them at him screaming when Collin lunged forward and grabbed him by the hair making Ian wail when he threw them backwards landing on the bed.

“Don’t get smart with me Louis! That’s all there is so you better use it before I decide to do it myself and trust me, I won’t hesitate to drown him first chance I get.” Collin pulled harder only hearing the cries from both of them before he got up and left slamming the door shut after him making sure to lock it.

Louis quickly wrapped his other arm around his son then rubbed his back humming a lullaby until Ian calmed down and started sucking on his thumb. Louis hated whenever he did that ever since his two bottom teeth had come out but this time he didn’t do nor say anything being that his baby’s way of soothing himself.

“Let's go give you a bath, baby. I promise you you’ll feel so much better then we can think of ways to get out of this hellhole.” Louis sat up then kissed Ian’s forehead as he picked a bag and made his way to the bathroom.

Louis hated the way Ian was looking around probably searching for Harry, and it wasn’t because he hated Harry there during bath time. It was the fact that ever since Ian had been born, he and Harry always gave him baths together and now there he was, doing it all by himself while his baby boy looked around with wide eyes.

He cringed when he poured the shampoo over his head admitting that it smelled good and the foam was soft but it wasn’t the one he used. When he was done bathing him he picked him up wrapping the towel around his tiny body before going back to the bedroom where he found more bags by the door. He changed Ian into a plain white long sleeved bodysuit then light blue pants and white socks. He picked him up again then made his way to the bags that were filled with clothes for him giving him the sudden urge to cry again because new clothes meant a permanent stay.

He badly wanted to take a shower but couldn’t not wanting to leave Ian alone in the bedroom already knowing he couldn’t lock himself in the bathroom since it didn’t have a lock. He seemed to think about it until an idea popped into his head placing Ian inside the crib who started crying right away. He then started pushing the crib towards the bathroom hating the scraping sounds it made against the wood floor then smiled when Ian’s cries cut off getting replaced by giggles. He saw he had scratched the wood floor and smirked giving no shits about it.

“You like that?” Louis smiled making silly faces at his son and continued pushing until the crib was in the bathroom.

Once they were all set, he went back to the bedroom and grabbed the bags running back to the bathroom where he closed the door and pushed the crib against it. He showered as fast as he could and when he was done he changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

When he walked out of the bathroom intending to leave the crib there to use it while he showered since Ian was sleeping with him, he froze when he saw Collin standing in the middle of the bedroom. Louis was glad Ian was still in the crib as he stood in front of him protecting him from Collin’s glares directed towards them. His heart rate started picking up out of fear and helplessness when Collin reached for the fly of his jeans then the zipper making Louis want to cry.

“What the hell are you doing, you fucking psycho! Get the fuck out of here!” Louis nearly screamed, he pushed the crib further into the bathroom then closed the door not wanting Ian to see anything.

“Oh darling, remember all the fun times we had. Just you and me, the way you would let me fuck you.” Collin smirked while Louis felt like throwing up when he started getting closer to him.

“Get out of here!” Louis screamed immediately regretting it when Ian started crying on the other side of the door.

“I will once I get what I want.” Collin took his shirt off before he ran and grabbed Louis by the arm dragging him towards the bed.

Louis screamed bloody murder the whole way there then started kicking and hitting him as soon as he was on top of him feeling disgusted at the feel of Collin’s lips against his own. He tried to fight hearing Ian’s ear piercing cries coming from the bathroom and without hesitation, not even once, he bit Collin’s lower lip. The bastard let out a muffled scream against his mouth trying to get him to let go but Louis never did until Collin wrapped a hand around his neck.

He tried to push it away but Collin only squeezed harder making new tears roll down his temples and when he was sure he was going to die, Collin pulled back and punched him over and over until he felt ready to pass out. Louis stopped crying feeling the wetness all over his face and when he touched it then looked at his hand, it was covered in blood.

“Fucking whore.” Collin spat grabbing him by the hair to make him look at him as he wiped away the blood on his lip, “You’re going to pay for this, bitch.” Collin said before he let go then pushed Louis off the bed before making his way to the bathroom.

“No! Collin please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Louis screamed trying to get up but ended up falling again when he started feeling dizzy.

He watched with tears in his eyes how Collin opened the door and seconds later walked out with a wailing Ian in his arms heading straight for the door. Louis got up and ran towards them as he screamed but it wasn’t enough when Collin slapped him again making him fall down on his bum before he walked out and locked the door leaving Louis inside.

“No, my baby! Give me my baby!” Louis got up again screaming and started pounding on the door trying to get him to open it then started panicking when Ian’s cries stopped.

He rushed to the window trying to get it open and once he did, he found it barricaded with bars. He started pulling on them seeing miles and miles of fields making him realize no one will ever hear him then stopped crying when he saw Collin outside making his way to him. He had Ian in his arms who was calm and was chewing on Louis’ phone, he would look at it and twist it here and there before going back to chewing on it.

“He’s fine. You don’t have to be so fucking dramatic.” Collin rolled his eyes moving closer when Louis stuck his hands out through the bars trying to reach for him but as soon as he was within reach, he pulled him back making Louis cry again.

“Please...Collin please, give me my baby. Please.” Louis sniffled ignoring the blood on his face, his gaze only focused on Ian who was looking up at Collin still chewing on the phone.

“Hmm...I think I’ll keep him.” Collin smirked then looked at the baby before speaking again, “Right Jake, you like hanging out with daddy.”

“That’s not his n- name.” Louis sobbed wondering what he had done wrong to deserve that kind of suffering.

“It is now, soon we’ll get out of here and move to Australia and start a new life with our son.” Collin informed him ignoring the way Louis was crying.

“Collin please, give him to me. I- I’ll do anything you want me to, please.” Louis begged still trying to reach for his son.

“Clean yourself up first, you’re pathetic.” Collin glared at him before he walked back inside the house.

Louis nodded then ran to the bathroom seeing the damage for the very first time. His nose was already bruised up with dried blood around it and still more of it coming out of his nose, he then started cleaning around it ignoring the pain and the tears he was still shedding.

He was already done when he heard the door unlocking going back to the bedroom where Collin was already standing. Louis quickly took Ian in his arms hugging him close and feeling dejected when he noticed he no longer had the phone with him.

“Are you going to act up again next time I try to kiss you?” Collin asked, his gaze settling on Ian then back on Louis.

“N- No.” Louis stammered fighting the urge to take a step back when Collin got closer and just like that he knew he had lost when he let him kiss him just like they used to.

“Good boy.” Collin pulled back then left but not before kissing him again making sure to lock the door on his way out.

Louis sunk down on the floor trying not to cry out loud seeing his baby staring at him before he went back to watching his tiny hands and playing with them. With a lot of effort on his part, Louis finally managed to get up and go to bed to try and put Ian down for his nap. Ten minutes later his son was passed out in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows while Louis searched for an escape getting more frustrated when he couldn’t find a way.

Before they knew it, almost a week had passed and everyday that went by without knowing anything about his family made Harry want to kill himself. He hadn’t stepped inside Ian’s bedroom at all and instead chose to lay in the pull out bed in the living room with Ian’s giraffe clutched in his arms close to his chest. Everybody started getting worried about him when he went almost two whole days without eating until Des sat down next to him and forced him to.

He would sometimes sit down looking out the window for long periods of time wishing Louis would just walk up to the house with Ian in his arm and tell him everything was going to be okay. So far the police had no leads when they had completely disappeared from the face of the earth, his SUV having been found abandoned in a warehouse with no more leads other than Ian’s pacifier along with the clip.

Harry had cried for a whole hour as soon as it had been given back to him after it had been investigated for any more leads only finding Ian’s and Louis’ DNA. Anne would stay with him only getting time to shower and take her much needed rest whenever someone else would come over. She didn’t trust Harry alone after he had taken a knife intending to get out and look for Collin to do as much damage as he could.

“Do you think they’re dead?” Harry asked out of nowhere making Anne almost choke on the piece of chicken she had been chewing.

“W- Why would you say that?” She asked unable to think of something else to say, she didn’t want to bring his hopes up.

Harry only stared at his food feeling like his eye were about to close at any moment when the exhaustion was starting to catch up to him. Anne stared at him seeing how greasy his hair was after he kept refusing to move away from the window or the bed to at least take a shower. How dark the circles under his eyes were along with the bags underneath them, the way he looked so lifeless. A living death.

“The- They could be dead.” Harry started shaking as his mother watched him with wide eyes, “They’re probably dead, he- he probably killed them. Mum, he ki- he killed them.”

“No!” Anne almost shouted getting up from the table to go to Harry wrapping her arms around him, “They are not dead, they can’t be dead.” Anne insisted almost trying to convince herself.

“I’m scared.” Harry mumbled hiding his face on his mother’s chest wanting to just go to bed and sleep forever, or at least until they were back.

“I know, love. I know.” Anne said, her eyes filling with burning tears.

She stayed by Harry’s side until he finished his food and later on when Jay came over, she was so thankful when she convinced him to take a shower. Once he was finished, he went back to sit by the window and stare outside seeing all the people walking by with their families looking happier than ever. It angered Harry all the way to the depths of his core to see them like that when he no longer had his family, he was now alone and bitter.

~*~

“Would you shut him up! He’s getting his food, what else could he possibly want. I swear he’s so spoiled but no more Louis.” Collin snapped from the other side of the table where Louis was sitting with Ian on his lap trying to feed him. The baby screaming his lungs out and refusing to eat the mashed potatoes Louis was giving him.

“He misses Harry.” Louis mumbled looking down at the top of Ian’s head then back at Collin showing him the brand new bruise on his left eye.

“Be glad you’re holding him or I would have beaten the shit out of you for saying his name. Next time you won’t be so lucky, darling.” Collin rolled his eyes then got up from the table leaving the dirty plate behind, “Clean all of this shit up, better be finished by the time I get back or you’re gonna get it.”

Louis only nodded obediently not wanting another repeat from last night where he had talked back and not three seconds later he was already on the floor clutching his left side of the face. He was just glad Collin hadn’t tried to sleep with him for the past week since Ian was always crying wanting Louis to be holding him at all times. It was as if he was a completely different baby from the one he used to be before they were taken. The other one had been a happy baby, this one cried all the time for no reason and it killed Louis to see him like that.

Louis sighed putting the spoon back in the plate accepting the fact that Ian wasn’t going to eat and instead grabbed a napkin and wiped around his mouth. He got up with a still crying Ian and placed him inside the playpen Collin had gotten then went back to the table to clean up. He ignored Ian’s cries hoping he’ll wear himself out as he washed dishes then cleaned the whole kitchen not wanting another beating.

When he was done he leaned against the sink and looked around the small cottage where Collin had kept them for the past week. He didn’t even try to escape or find ways to escape when all the windows had bars on them and the doors were heavily locked from the outside.

He took a seat on the floor next to the playpen where Ian was now calm and playing with a few toys that lucky for Louis, were age appropriate for Ian. He watched him until his son pushed his toys away then got up wanting Louis to hold him again then started crying until Louis picked him up.

“Oh sweetheart, I promise we’ll get out of here soon. I bet your daddy Harry’s looking for us right now and I just know he’ll find us soon.” Louis said kissing his son’s forehead.

“Dahey!” Ian screamed lightly bouncing up and down in Louis’ arms.

“Yeah baby, daddy.” Louis smiled wincing a little when the cut in his lip started stinging.

He gladly let Ian crawl around when the baby started showing some signs of independence once again then his gaze settled on the chimney that was also barricaded. When he turned around once again, Ian was no longer in sight making him get up to search for him. He found him behind the sofa with his tiny back to him but he knew he was holding something and it was already in his mouth.

“What you got there, huh?” Louis softly asked him glad that his son paid no attention to his bruised up face.

When Ian turned to look at him he almost gasped when he saw the phone- his phone, in his son’s tiny hands. He was quick to take it away making Ian cry then picked him up to quiet him down as he turned his phone on now knowing why Harry hadn’t been able to track them down. With the phone off it was impossible to track them down.

“C’mon c’mon. Please hurry up.” Louis desperately said watching the phone as it turned on hoping for Collin to take longer to get back.

He sighed in relief as soon as it was on and with shaky hands searched for Harry’s contact info messing up a few times until he had the pleasure to press his thumb over the little call icon. He put the phone against his ear hearing the dial tone and getting desperate the longer it was taking for Harry to answer the phone until someone did.

“Lou..?” Harry’s shaky voice was heard through the speaker making Louis’ eyes fill with tears.

“Harry!” Louis let out a choked sob when he finally got to hear his voice again.

“Lou! Baby, where are you? Are you and Ian okay?” Harry frantically asked and Louis could hear all of his family and friend’s voices in the background

“W- We are and I don’t know where I am...there’s a lot of fields surrounding the cottage.” Louis rushed out wanting to let Harry know that they were okay.

“You need to find out where you are so I can go get you both.” Harry said seeing one of the police officers urging him to keep him on the phone.

“I can’t talk, Collin will be back soon and he’s going to be pissed. We love you okay, we lo-” Louis stopped talking when the phone was snatched away from him and when he turned around, a furious Collin was towering over them.

He smirked putting the phone on speaker making Louis cry when he heard Harry’s desperate pleas for him to keep talking.

“Louis can’t talk right now, he’s too busy trying not to piss his pants.” Collin laughed seeing Louis holding onto Ian as if he was his lifeline.

“You fucking son of a bitch! Let them go! I swear I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking kill you.” Harry started shouting, even more when he heard Louis letting out a pained scream followed by Ian’s cries.

“Let them go you bastard!” A female voice demanded and who Collin recognized as Jay.

“I don’t think so. Goodbye Jay.” Collin said before he hung up then turned to look at Louis with a hand over his right side where he had kicked him.

“You little whore. You’re going to pay for this.” Collin snarled throwing the phone against the wall hearing a crack before he walked away to the bedroom.

Louis stayed on the floor still in pain then his eyes widened when Collin came back out with a bag in each hand then walked outside leaving the door wide open. Louis never thought about running away. When he walked back inside he was once again holding a gun and aiming it at both Louis and Ian.

“Get up, we’re leaving.” Collin glared at him.

“Wh- Where are we going?” Louis stammered while trying to get up and not anger him even more but it seemed like he always did the wrong thing.

“Get up and get in the car! Strap your fucking kid in his seat and get in the car.” Collin shouted making Louis flinch and as soon as he was standing he was pushed outside by Collin.

“He needs a sweater.” Louis tried to go back into the house but Collin only pushed him forward.

“There’s plenty in the car.” Collin rolled his eyes.

Louis took his time to strap Ian in his car seat making sure it was placed correctly and Ian was safe in it. Once he deemed it safe enough he moved to get in the car and seat next to him but Collin stopped him by grabbing him by the arm. He was pushed to the passengers side then harshly shoved inside and once he was sitting, Collin shut the door rather harshly making Louis flinch again.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked again watching him pull out of the driveway and hearing Ian’s babbles.

“We’re getting out of here.” Was all Collin said before giving him a look that clearly meant to shut up.

Louis didn’t say anything else too scared to piss him off but as soon as he noticed they were almost out of the city, he started freaking out wondering if he’ll ever see Harry again. He assumed Ian was sleeping when he couldn’t hear him anymore. His hands started sweating and tears prickled his eyes and before he could stop it, the tears were already rolling down his cheeks.

“Why the hell are you crying!?” Collin rolled his eyes, “Don’t be such a bitch, it’s not like I’m killing your kid.” Collin said making Louis cry harder.

“Please, just let him go. I’ll go with you but please leave Ian behind. W- We can leave him back at the house then you can call Harry and tell him to pick him up. Please!” Louis started crying harder when Collin started laughing.

“You know, I fucking hate when you beg. I don’t know what the hell I saw in you, you took forever to put out and now he’s reduced you to a whiny bitch. Your son living in hell from now on is your punishment for leaving me for him.” Collin said never taking his eyes away from the road.

“You’re the one who ruined everything.” Louis muttered.

“It was a fucking mistake!” Collin yelled managing to wake Ian up, his cries filling the car, “I was sorry but you...you went and fucking married him...you let him fuck you! You let him knock you up right away, that kid was never supposed to exist and I’ll make sure he stops doing so once we get there. You better enjoy your last hours with him because this is the last time you will ever see him again.”

“No…” Louis sobbed thinking the worst, “You’re not taking my baby!”

“Shut up darling, I already have a couple who’s interested in buying the kid. At least we’ll get money out of it.” Collin smirked then looked at Louis faking a sad smile, “Don’t worry babe, it’s better than killing him and burying him in the middle of nowhere.” Collin gestured towards the fields surrounding them then started laughing.

“I hate you.” Louis said before he punched him on the side of the face then reached for the steering wheel making the car swerve to the other side of the road.

“Let go!” Collin screamed trying to push him away but it was futile when Louis only held onto it tighter then scratched Collin’s face making him scream, “You’re gonna kill us!”

“Fuck you! You deserve to die!” Louis screamed not caring about anything else, he just wanted to put himself and his son out of their misery. He wanted to kill Collin.

He continued holding onto it while Collin tried to pry his hands off of it but it was too late when the car went off the road and into a ditch rolling a few times until it stopped at the bottom of it. One of the windows completely shattered and splattered with blood as the only sound across the fields were Ian’s wails hanging upside down from his car seat.

Louis woke up with a groan feeling his neck hurting and when he opened his eyes all he could see was that everything upside down then the blood all over Collin. It was clear he hadn’t been wearing a seatbelt when he was out of his seat and his head was placed all wrong along with his collar bone sticking out of him, it made him want to puke. He tried to move but couldn’t wanting to get to Ian letting out a sob just by hearing his son’s desperate and painful cries.

“Ia- Ian…” Louis weakly sobbed fighting the urge to close his eyes when he started seeing dark spots clouding his vision.

He looked to the side seeing nothing but hills up ahead believing that maybe there was peace there wanting nothing but to be there and stop feeling so much pain. And as he closed his eyes feeling desperate for not being able to help his son, he just wished someone would save him and take him to Harry. He slowly drowned in darkness unable to see or hear anything else hoping for Harry to know how much he loved him, that he felt the loss too.

He had hurt too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> Did anybody notice my song reference?


	29. Chapter 29

The living room was completely trashed with Harry standing in the middle of it ignoring his family and friend’s as well as the police officers stares. He was furious as he clenched his fists and his breath was coming out in ragged breaths until he slowly felt all that anger leaving his body and let himself fall down on the floor letting out loud sobs. He could care less that they were watching him, he just wanted to stop hurting once and for all. He wrapped his arms around his knees as Louis’ screams and their son’s cries echoed around his head knowing they will haunt him forever.

He lost track of time ignoring everybody still staring at him until Aaron walked closer and took a seat next to him staying silent, something Harry really appreciated. He sat there staring at the wall in front of him hearing them over and over losing himself in those horrible thoughts and in time. He jumped up startled when a phone went off rather loudly almost two hours later then with knitted eyebrows watched the detective answer it.

“This is Peterson.” The detective answer it and Harry grew nervous watching his facial expressions, “Make sure they give them the proper care they need. We’ll be on our way after I give them the news.”

“What’s going on?” Jay asked from where she was sitting next to Anne, her arms wrapped around her now frail shoulders after a week of having to go through the nightmare of having her son and grandson gone missing.

“What’s going on?” Des repeated more sternly after the detective only stared at them then watched him as his gaze settled on Harry swallowing the lump in his throat as he did so.

“The police found them near Bibury Gloucestershire but…”

“What?” Harry interrupted him as he got up already expecting the worst.

“They’re in the hospital, they found the car they were traveling in completely wrecked in a ditch. The officers wouldn’t tell me more, just that Mr. Tomlinson didn’t have any identifications with him...that’s why they couldn’t contact you until they used his fingerprints to check their databases.” Detective Peterson explained.

“Are they okay? They’re not dead, are they?” Harry asked feeling Aaron’s hand squeezing his shoulder.

“All I know is that they’re alive, can’t say the same for Mr. Axel. He died a slow painful death, he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt and passed away on the way to the hospital. They’re in a hospital in Oxford.” He informed him and before they could stop him, Harry was already out the door with his car keys already in his hand.

“Harry wait! You don’t even know which hospital they’re in.” Liam went after him grabbing him by the shoulder managing to stop him but his hand was shaken off when Harry turned around, a glare already forming on his face.

“Oxford is an hour and almost thirty minutes away! We’re wasting time here when we could already be on our way there.” Harry almost shouted.

“They’re in John Radcliffe Hospital.” The detective said letting them go intending to get there later on.

After packing a bag with a clothes they ended up going to the hospital with Gemma and Christian staying behind to watch after their kids and the girls even though they wanted to go. The whole way there Harry couldn’t stop shaking even when his mum had held him the whole time while Des drove as fast as he could, and Jay and Aaron sat next to each other praying that their son and grandson were okay.

When they got there they were led to a private waiting room only managing to make them even more nervous as they waited for a doctor to show up and tell them what was going on. It felt like an eternity until two doctors showed up, a male doctor wearing blue scrubs and the other a female doctor wearing blue pants and a Nemo scrub top. As soon as they saw them, they were already our of their seats just waiting for them to start talking.

“Who in here is Harry Styles?” The male doctor asked and when Harry took a step forward, he didn’t waste time and started talking.

“I’m doctor Shaw and this is doctor Lee.” He spoke introducing who they knew was the pediatrician, “Mr. Tomlinson and his son were admitted in a few hours ago. He was in critical condition but we were able to stabilize him, he suffered whiplash and has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. His face is completely bruised but those were caused days before the accident...we’ve been informed on what happened and I can assure you he’ll be okay physically.”

“What do you mean?” Jay asked then continued when the doctor stared at her, “I’m his mother.”

“I meant that he’ll make a full physical recovery but as of right now he’s not emotionally stable...he had to be sedated to calm him down and reduce the pain. He woke up about an hour ago and wouldn’t speak no matter how hard we tried then we had to sedate him again. It’s completely normal after what he and his son went through.” Doctor Shaw explained feeling bad when she started crying and another woman quickly wrapped her arms around her.

“What about my son?” Harry asked trying to control his temper when he mentioned Louis’ bruised up face and emotional state seeing Dr. Lee stepping forward. He would kill Collin if he wasn’t for the fact that he was already dead.

“All he has are bruises on his chest and a burn on the side of his neck due to the carseat strap but with the right care it will heal completely without any scarring. It’s a miracle he got out of it with only those injuries, it could have been worse. Since you’re here he’ll be released as soon as possible. A nurse and I will bring him in a few minutes along with a prescription and a few papers you’ll have to sign.” Doctor Lee informed him smiling a little when he saw the tears in his eyes that showed nothing but relief.

As soon as they were gone Harry burst out crying in his father’s arms while the older man murmured that it was over and all Harry could do was nod like a small child. He took a seat in between Liam and Niall who along with Zayn had insisted on going too and nothing had changed their minds just wanting to be there for Harry and Louis.

“Mr. Styles.”

Harry looked up as soon as he heard his name then his eyes filled with tears feeling many emotions running through his body as soon as he saw a nurse holding his baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He let out a choked sob as he made his way to them and when he was finally in his arms he hugged him close as he cried unable to stop. Ian let out a few whimpers trying to rest his head on Harry’s chest putting his thumb in his mouth while Harry kissed the top of his head.

“It’s okay baby, daddy’s here. Daddy’s here” Harry murmured still crying seeing the bandage on his tiny neck and the Power Rangers onesie he was wearing.

“Dahey.” Ian whimpered setting Zayn off who started crying and Liam was quick to hug him rubbing his back.

“I know baby, but you know what? It's over and when daddy gets better we’re gonna go home and I’m never gonna let you and him out of my sight.” Harry told him letting him snuggle up against him as he rocked him from side to side feeling his little arms wrapping around his neck.

“We can wait for those papers if you want.” Dr. Lee said.

“No, I’ll sign them now.” Harry moved to give Ian to Jay but couldn’t when his son started crying when he moved him away from him.

Harry felt his heart breaking and ended up signing them while holding Ian then carefully listened while the doctor explained how to apply the ointment before bandaging it again along with other things he had to do. When she was gone he stayed on his spot holding Ian until a nurse brought a bottle then left after Harry had thanked her. Ian fell asleep a few minutes later after he had finished his bottle and that’s when Harry was finally able to give him to Jay so he could go and see Louis.

He thought he was going to be able to handle it well seeing him again, but as soon as he saw his husband looking almost dead he couldn’t help but burst out crying again. He had a brace around his neck and a cast on his left wrist thinking that he was asleep but when he took a closer look, he noticed he was wide awake and staring at the ceiling with a blank look. He wanted destroy everything when he saw how bruised up his face was, his lovely cheekbones a dark purple.

“Lou...baby.” Harry mumbled taking a few steps closer until he was standing right next to him.

He walked to his right side intending to grab his hand but his eyes widened when Louis moved it away never moving his gaze away from the ceiling. Harry went to grab it again not allowing him to move it away and that’s when Louis finally reacted when he started crying rather loudly, his cries getting louder when he tried to sit up.

“It’s okay love. Ian is okay and Collin won’t bother us again. He- He died, he’s gone.” Harry knelt down next to him expecting him to calm down but Louis only got worse trying to remove his IV and get up from the bed.

Harry ended up calling the doctor and a few minutes later Louis was once again sedated and unaware of the world around him. Family and friends were allowed to see him and by night they ended up leaving to a hotel taking Ian and leaving Harry behind who had insisted on staying. He spent the night sitting in the waiting room until the sunlight started sneaking in through the blinds.

He got up to stretch a bit and go to the bathroom and after he was done there he got some gum from the vending machine before heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When he got back the rest were already there with Ian wearing brand new clothes looking a bit happier in Des’ arms and holding a stuffed bunny in his tiny hands.

“Good morning, peanut. Daddy missed you.” Harry picked him up smiling when Ian wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

“How’s Louis?” Aaron asked him offering him a cup of coffee that Harry gladly took.

“Thank you. I haven’t seen him today, visiting hours start in an hour.” Harry said.

An hour later he let Jay and Aaron see him first wanting to spend more time with Ian and half an hour later, his son was a giggling mess in his arms. Zayn and Liam along with Niall ended up taking him back to the hotel after they had seen Louis not wanting him to spend the whole day in a hospital, something that Harry was thankful for.

After Anne and Des walked out of his room it was with the same expression that Jay and Aaron had been wearing when Louis refused to talk. When Harry walked in again, he only took a seat next to him not saying anything wanting to give him time.

“Ian?” Louis finally spoke still staring at the ceiling.

“He’s okay. Liam, Zayn and Niall just took him back to the hotel. Doctor said that if you continue getting better then you’ll be able to go home in a week or so.” Harry forced a smile wanting to hold Louis’ hand but instead placed them under his thighs.

“I want to go home.” Louis mumbled before he closed his eyes again feeling exhausted after the many nightmares that tormented him at night.

“Soon.” Harry said hating to see him like that and wondering what exactly had Collin done to him.

He never asked.

A few days later Louis was finally released from the hospital and after many instructions from the doctor, they were finally able to go back to the hotel where they would be leaving back to London the next day. Louis kept his gaze down as Harry pushed the wheelchair through the lobby then to the elevator where he started getting nervous after not seeing Ian for the whole duration of his stay in the hospital.

“We’ll have our own room, babe. And Ian can’t wait to see you.” Harry happily told him never noticing when Louis started shaking.

When they got to their room Harry helped Louis on the bed since he was still in a lot of pain due to his broken ribs and hurt neck. He covered him with a throw blanket then left the room after telling Louis he was going to get Ian from his mother in the room right next to theirs. When he got back with a happy Ian who squealed as soon as he saw Louis, it was when Harry noticed he was crying and shaking.

“Lou, what’s wrong? He’s okay, see. Just a little burn on his neck like I told you but it’s healing.” Harry hurried up to explain placing Ian on the bed next to Louis. He was left surprised when Louis tried to turn his body away to the other side refusing to acknowledge their son only managing to hurt himself.

“Take him away. I- I don’t want to see him...I c- can’t.” Louis started crying freaking Harry out.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Lou.” Harry pleaded already in tears himself, “What did he do to you?”

“It’s my fault he got hurt.” Louis sobbed hiding his face with his hands.

“No it wasn’t, Louis it was an accident.” Harry started running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“No! You don’t understand.” Louis shouted startling both Harry and Ian, “I- It was me! I caused that accident...I- I wanted to kill Collin. I wanted to kill Ian and myself, I just wanted to put us out of our misery.” Louis confessed unable to look at Harry much less their son.

“Louis…” Harry started not really knowing how to feel.

“He- He was going to sell him and I had to stop him. I’m sorry..please. I didn’t know what else to do, he was going to take us away and I had to stop him.” Louis continued crying expecting Harry to get up and leave but was left surprised when he picked Ian up then took a seat on the bed wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“Listen to me, I completely understand you. I don’t hate you because I know what Collin was capable of doing. He’s the only one to blame here.” Harry firmly said before kissing Louis’ cheek letting him cry it out.

“I k- killed him. It didn’t hit me until I woke up in the hospital, I killed him.” Louis sobbed making Harry start crying too.

“Listen to me.” Harry moved so Louis could look at him, “It wasn’t your fault, you were desperate and when you’re desperate you do things you wouldn’t normally do.”

“But Ian…” Louis started.

“Ian is okay now and he doesn’t hate you. He loves you and missed you this whole week he didn’t see you.” Harry said bringing Ian closer to Louis.

Louis smiled a little when Harry told their son to give him a kiss then his smile widened when Ian gave him his own kiss which consisted of mainly pressing his lips against his cheek and slobbering all over it. However, it slowly started fading away as soon as Harry pulled Ian away. Harry sighed getting up to put Ian in the playpen Des had insisted on getting then walked back to the bed sitting next to Louis running his fingers through his hair.

“His parents and brother.” Louis started as he cried, “I killed their son and brother. H- He was a monster Harry, but he was- he was still their son and b- brother.”

“Don’t blame yourself baby, please don’t blame yourself.” Harry begged with tears in his eyes starting to get desperate when Louis couldn't stop crying, “You’re a wonderful person, you know. You’re one of a kind, you’re so special.” Harry said making Louis cry harder.

“I’m a m- monster.” Louis mumbled through the tears.

“You’re an angel, you’re the best thing that could ever happened to me. I was such an asshole then and then you made me fall in love with you when no one else did before. You gave me a son and you make me so happy. You could never be a monster, never.” Harry kissed his temple letting him rest against him.

Louis slowly fell asleep against Harry and if Harry stayed there the whole time so he wouldn’t have to move, then Louis didn’t have to know that. Louis ended up waking up later that day when the room was already a depressing grey as he looked around until his eyes settled on Ian.

He was standing in his playpen holding onto the sides with his tiny hands and sucking on his pacifier seeing he was looking right back at him. Louis ended up smiling feeling a little happy when his son smiled back at him then let himself drop back down on his bum then started babbling. He was still looking at him when the door to the bathroom opened and Harry walked in wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt, his hair still wet from the shower making Louis feel uncomfortable since he hadn’t showered in a long time.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked as he grabbed a jar of baby food then made his way towards Ian to pick him up.

“Not really, but could you help me shower after he’s done eating?” Louis asked, his voice a bit raspy from not using it for a while.

“Of course!” Harry smiled at him taking a seat next to him.

They stayed silent while feeding Ian who was enjoying his strawberry and bananas gerber opening his mouth every time he was done swallowing what he had in his mouth. It went like that until he finish it then Harry gave him cheerios in a tiny bowl watching how he reached for the bowl like a total grown up but as soon as Harry let it go, Ian managed to spill the cheerios all over the bedspread.

“Peanut!” Harry playfully scolded him as he smiled, “Am I gonna have to tape the bowl to your hand, huh? Do I, baby?”

“Like you taped your hand to your desk?” Louis asked him making Harry look at him with an embarrassed expression.

“Who told you that?” Harry chuckled.

“Your mum did last time I saw her. She said Niall showed her the video.” Louis explained giving him a tiny smile that made Harry’s heart flutter.

“Stupidest thing I’ve ever done, it was the worst idea ever.” Harry shook his head as he picked up the cheerios and once they were in the bowl, he got up to put Ian in the playpen leaving the bowl next to him, “Okay! Let's give you a bath, Mr. Styles.”

“Bring Ian too, don’t- I don’t want to leave him alone.” Louis quickly said giving their son worried looks.

“He’s fine babe, the door is locked and I got the baby monitor in the bathroom. He’s safe.” Harry soothed him but Louis was having none of it.

“Harry please, I- I’ll feel better. Please.” He begged holding tight onto Harry’s forearms.

“Okay. Okay, let me bring the playpen to the bathroom.” Harry gave him a smile then got up after kissing Louis’ forehead.

Harry picked Ian up then rolled the playpen to the bathroom placing him back in there then pushed the wheelchair towards Louis helping him into it while apologizing every time Louis whimpered or so much winced in pain. When they made it to the bathroom, he placed the wheelchair next to the playpen then moved to get the bath ready. He helped him take his clothes off then gently set him down in the tub making sure he was comfortable and his cast didn’t get wet.

“You okay?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah. Much better now.” Louis sighed.

When they were done Louis felt so much better having used his favorite shampoo and bodywash once again then sat there while Harry bathed Ian hearing his son giggling at all the bubbles. Later that evening they had dinner in their room where Louis finally ate more than half a plate without the fear of Collin poisoning him. He went to sleep that night with Harry by his side holding his hand with Ian in between them afraid of waking up again and finding himself back in that bedroom.

~*~

“How are you feeling, Lou?” Zayn asked him the following day as they waited for the rest to check out of the hotel.

“Okay.” Louis answered wanting to hold Ian who was in Anne’s arms surrounded by Jay and Aaron wanting Zayn and Louis to have a talk.

“That’s...that’s good.” Zayn said giving him a look that clearly said he couldn’t fool him at all.

“I’ll get better Zayn. When I manage to stop feeling guilty for killing Collin.” Louis looked down at his lap.

“You didn’t kill him. You didn’t. Lou...you were trying to save yourself and Ian. You know I’m always honest with you and I would’ve done the same thing, you just acted on instinct when there was no way out. He wasn’t even wearing his seatbelt, he would have survived if he had buckled himself up so don’t blame yourself.” Zayn said sounding and looking sincere making Louis’ eyes sting with tears.

“It still doesn’t take away the fact that I caused that accident, I- I could have done something else. I could have tried to escape before but I was so scared.” Louis said then quickly wiped away his tears when he saw Harry walking towards them.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Zayn carefully hugged him then left to go back to Liam and Niall who were getting ready to leave.

“Ready to go, babe?” Harry asked him.

Louis only nodded and after Harry had been extra careful with him, he was sitting in the backseat in between his mum and Ian’s car seat. Thankfully the car was big enough for all seven of them and his mum was helping him out with Ian as well as Harry. They had to make a few stops but eventually got back home by night and after a few protests from Louis, Harry ended up carrying him inside the house anyway.

Louis frantically looked around looking for Ian then finally relaxed when he saw his father carrying him inside the house then let Harry place him on his side of the bed. Aaron gently set Ian down next to him then looked at him smiling when Louis grabbed his hands in his rubbing on the top of them with his thumbs.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked him looking into his son’s blue eyes.

“My mum told me you never left her or my sisters...thank you.” Louis chose not to answer his question not wanting to lie anymore.

“Don’t thank me, son. I’m...you have no idea how relieved I feel now that you’re back, to know that you and Ian are okay.” Aaron said leaving Louis surprised when he saw the tears in his eyes.

“I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.” Louis said letting his father hug him. It made him feel safe making him smile.

“Stephanie and Gavin wanted to come see you but I told her to wait. You need time to settle in and spend some time with Harry and my grandson, just the three of you.” Aaron said as he rubbed his back feeling Louis nodding.

“Tell her I said thank you. Harry told me she’s the one who called the police, so please thank her. And she can come over whenever she wants to, I think Ian missed Gavin and their playdates.” Louis said as his dad pulled away seeing his smile.

“I will.” Aaron nodded hearing a knock on the door then a few seconds later, Jay walked in holding a water bottle and some pills.

“It’s time for your medicine.” Jay said walking into the bedroom taking Ian into her arms who squirmed a bit already hungry.

“Take care yeah.” Aaron said, “I’ll take Ian so he can eat, he must be starving.”

“Thank you dad.” Louis smiled.

A few minutes later Jay was the only one left in the room after Aaron had taken Ian to the kitchen where Anne was waiting with food to feed him. They sat together in silence holding each other's hands and Louis leaned against her feeling comfortable now that he was back home and his mother was there. He sighed in content when Jay started running her fingers through his hair like she used to do when he was little and well into his teenage years.

“I thought I was never going to see you again.” Jay murmured being careful around her son.

“I’m here now.” Louis sighed.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Jay asked, her voice trembling at the thought of Collin hurting him.

“Not like that...he- he only hit me a few times but that’s it.” Louis confessed.

“That son of a bitch. I never thought I would say this but I’m glad he’s dead...he hurt you my baby.” Jay started crying.

“I don’t think he ever loved me. He was angry because I married Harry and had a baby with him, but I don’t think he loved me as much as I once did. It doesn’t matter anymore, he’s gone now and he won’t hurt us again.” Louis held back the tears finally getting around to take the pills that he knew would make him sleepy.

“Go to sleep, love. Tomorrow when you wake up, the girls and I’ll be here to see you. They can’t wait.” Jay smiled kissing his forehead then helped him lay down where he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_The room was cold as Louis found himself waking up from what he thought had been a nightmare only to wake up in the same old room. Ian nowhere to be found. He got up as fast as he could to search for him without any luck and that’s when he started crying again screaming for his son._

_He stopped when he heard his cries on the other side of the familiar door trying to open it with no success wondering what the hell was going on. His cries stopped rather abruptly making Louis want to scream trying to open the door and when he finally gave up, he fell down on the floor shivering at the sudden drop in the temperature._

_“Louis?”_

_Louis ignored it as he curled up into a ball letting the fear overpower him and the cold seep all the way to his bones hearing Collin’s voice over and over again until it wasn’t him anymore. He tried to listen, to open his eyes but it seemed impossible when all he wanted was to die knowing there was no way out._

“Louis? Baby please…Please don’t do this. You’re scaring me.” Harry’s voice trembled after Louis had woken him up with his screams.

He couldn’t shake him too much not wanting to hurt him due to his broken ribs that were yet to heal but Louis seemed to be doing the job himself when he wouldn’t stop moving. He didn’t know what else to do already feeling the tears stinging his eyes then rolling down his face when Louis abruptly stopped and his eyes snapped open. They seemed to be staring at nothing in particular but when Harry took a step closer, Louis reacted and looked around with wide frantic eyes.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay love. You’re okay, you’re okay.” Harry sat down on the bed next to him watching him and wondering what had he been dreaming about then looked at the clock seeing it was only two in the morning.

“Ian.” Louis mumbled then started crying again going as far as searching in between the bedsheets, “He took him! No no no, he took him!”

“No baby, Ian is sleeping in his crib. He’s safe and warm there, that’s where he always sleeps.” Harry tried to convince Louis but so far nothing was working.

“Ian...Ian.” Louis tried to get up only to have Harry gently push him back down.

“I’ll bring him okay, he can sleep with us. I bet he’ll love it.” Harry’s voice trembled before getting up and running into Ian’s bedroom that was only illuminated by his nightlight in the shape of a ship.

When he got closer to the crib he saw his son sound asleep and on his side with the blanket covering his lower half as he sucked on his thumb. He carefully picked him up shushing him when Ian whimpered in his sleep and moved a little before resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He made his way back to his bedroom and as soon as Louis saw them, he reached for the baby and for once Harry forgot he was still hurt.

Instead he watched how Louis hug him close as he cried then started checking him all over obviously looking for something wrong. When he couldn’t find anything and he was sure Ian was okay, he set him down in the middle of the bed then covered him with the bedsheet never taking his eyes off of him.

“Lou…” Harry started but was interrupted by Louis.

“He- He tried to rape me and when I didn’t let him he…” Louis trailed off covering his mouth to stop himself from crying out loud.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Harry calmly said even though deep inside he wanted to die.

“He hit me and took him away. He wo- would do it every time I did something wrong, he would leave me locked up in the bedroom. One time when he finally let me out he got a- angry and hit me, he took Ian out for a drive and left me there. It took him three hours to come back.” Louis burst out crying letting Harry hold him, “I- I thought I would never see him again!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry.” Harry started crying feeling Louis’ arms around him.

“He wanted to sell him, that’s why I crashed the car.” Louis confessed hugging him tighter, “Please tell me you love me, I just want to hear it once.” Louis pleaded.

“I love you so much. You are everything to me. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything.” Harry said feeling Louis’ fingers running through his hair.

That’s how they spent the rest of the night, wrapped in each other’s arms whispering I love you’s and making sure their son was okay. Louis fell asleep hearing Harry whispering promises he wholeheartedly believed until he could no longer hear him and was finally able to rest without any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I've been thinking about it and i think I'm gonna take a little break from this story. I need time to think where I'm going with it since I want it to be 35 chapters long. Do expect time jumps or else I'm never gonna get to the wedding.* Enjoy and please don't forget to comment!

“Do you want more?” Harry asked Louis who was sitting in front of him with an empty plate in front of him.

“No, I’m fine thank you.” Louis answered still obsessively watching Ian who was busy in his high chair eating cheerio after cheerio like a starved tiny young man then would drink from his sippy cup before going at it again.

The front of his Thor red shirt was soaking wet and Harry made a mental note to change him out of it and into a black and white striped footed onesie he had already picked out.

“Love, he’s not going anywhere.” Harry said trying to be understanding but after a week of them being back, he was starting to get frustrated and it wasn’t fair to Louis, “He can’t even walk yet.”

After that night, Louis had to always be holding Ian to the point where his son hated whenever Harry would put him down. He would throw a tantrum until Louis was yelling at him to give him back and a day later had screamed at him for making an appointment with a therapist. He gave him the silent treatment until Harry had walked out of the house taking almost two hours to get back and when he did, he had groceries with him.

“I’m sorry, I...I just can’t help it.” Louis finally turned to look at him, his blue eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Don’t cry.” Harry got up to sit next to him wrapping his arms around Louis.

“The wedding is still on, right?” Louis asked out of nowhere surprising Harry.

“Of course! I didn’t even think about cancelling the planner so it is still on and in five months I’m going to marry you again.” Harry smiled seeing Louis smiling a little bringing joy to his heart.

“And I want to marry you.” Louis said then his smile vanished as he seemed to think about something.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“I want another baby.” Louis said then took a deep breath waiting for Harry to say something.

“And we will have another baby, like a million.” Harry joked, “Our wedding night, remember? We’ll try for a baby and hopefully it will be a girl.”

“No.” Louis shook his head placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks looking almost desperate, “I want a baby now. I- I don’t want to wait anymore, I want us to have another baby.” Louis pleaded.

“Lou...your ribs still need to heal and so does your neck and wrist. Sex is not an option right now.” Harry said rather apologetically as he wiped away Louis’ tears.

“Please.” Louis begged, “We- We can find a way without you hurting me.”

“No. If we do then I’m going to hurt you and I don’t want to do that. Then by september you’ll be around five months pregnant.” Harry said then felt bad when Louis started crying, “I don’t want to hurt you, love. The doctor said we couldn’t until your ribs are healed and I bet that in five more weeks they will be.”

“Its because I couldn’t take care of Ian and tried to kill him, isn’t it?” Louis started crying.

“No! You listen to me, that’s not it at all. You’re a wonderful father and you do a great job taking care of our son, I just don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.” Harry grabbed his hands in his much larger ones.

“You’re right...I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Louis looked down at his lap then startled when Ian started coughing.

Harry was quick to get up then pick him up as he frantically patted his back while Louis tried to get up and as soon as Ian was somehow okay, he burst out crying reaching for Louis. Harry cleaned around his mouth before giving him to Louis who continued patting his back letting him snuggle up against him.

“You need to pace yourself baby. You can’t fit that many cheerios in your mouth.” Louis murmured then started rubbing his back only hearing his tiny hiccups.

“He scared me.” Harry sighed still watching his baby.

“Yeah. Next time don’t put that many cheerios on his tray...or get him the gerber puffs, they’re more soft.” Louis looked at him before looking down at Ian kissing the top of his head before he started running his fingers through his soft curls.

“I actually got him a few.” Harry said giving him his sippy cup filled with organic strawberry juice.

Harry had made sure to buy everything organic after Louis had told him about the products Collin had forced him to use on Ian’s delicate skin. A few days later after that they had heard from Collin’s mother wanting to speak with him but Harry and Jay had refused when she had thrown insults at Louis as soon as she had seen him. Harry had banned her from even getting a few miles close to their home and when she kept insisting, he had gotten a restraining order against her and her whole family.

“That’s enough food for now.” Louis said letting Harry take their son.

“And he digests quite fast. He smells like poop.” Harry scrunched up his nose.

“Well he’s not gonna smell like your favorite cologne.” Louis playfully rolled his eyes making Harry smile when he got a glimpse of it, he missed whenever he would roll his eyes. He loved every single little thing about his Louis.

“But you can’t deny that would be awesome.” Harry said before taking him to change his diaper but not before kissing Louis on the lips.

The weeks passed by rather fast and when Louis finally agreed to go to therapy, Harry couldn’t be more happier when a month later he slowly started getting better. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night after a bad dream and he would only calm down as soon as Ian was sleeping in between them, something Harry was okay with until their son started refusing to sleep in his crib. He had to be in their bed and in between them otherwise it was all crying getting louder the longer Harry took to get there.

It wasn’t until Louis agreed that Harry finally started ignoring him knowing very well their son was faking his cries until he would get tired and fall asleep. It was then that Harry would go to his bedroom and tuck him in then go back to their bedroom and listen to Louis telling him how guilty he felt for having Ian sleep in their bed getting him into the habit just to take it away. He would hug him and tell him it wasn’t his fault and that Ian would get over it until Louis would agree with him.

Gemma had taken to visiting him more often bringing the kids who always managed to cheer Louis up with their antics. He had wished her the best when she confided in him her wish to have another baby, one she could actually help take care of. His sisters would visit him every day after school as well as their father and Gavin twice per week helping him recover from the trauma even though it was something he would never forget.

“Babe, what are we doing for Ian’s birthday? It’s like twenty days away and it has to be something big.” Harry asked coming from the bedroom area holding Ian’s hands who was walking with his daddy's help. His little legs wobbled a bit and if it wasn’t for Harry holding him, he would have fallen down.

“A party here in the house. I already started planning and so far I want it Monsters Inc. themed.” Louis said from the couch, his laptop on his lap.

He had finally fully healed from his injuries but sometimes his neck would hurt but so far, the sudden spurts of pain had been getting less frequent. As soon as he had been giving the okay, Louis didn’t waste time and had finally seduced Harry into sleeping with him. Harry had been as careful as he could when it came to both like using protection and making sure he didn’t hurt Louis. It had been something Louis needed and wanted to do, wanting to feel closer to Harry more than they already were.

♦♦♦♦

_It had been a spurt of the moment when Louis had joined Harry in the shower after putting Ian down for the night in his own crib after singing lullaby after lullaby to him. Harry had only wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist immediately kissing him trailing Louis’ lower lip with his tongue. Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s back until something in Harry snapped and as fast as he could, he turned the water off and barely made it to the countertop with Louis in his arms._

_He set him down on top of it ignoring that Louis’ bare ass was touching it then continued kissing him with such intensity and so dirty, Louis thought he was going to orgasm just from it. Harry groped his ass making Louis moan loudly against his mouth then felt his hot lips trailing down until his mouth latched onto his right nipple._

_He gripped Harry’s hair getting fully aroused and when Harry went back to kissing him, Louis palmed him to get him fully hard getting surprised when he was already hard and ready to go. It made him feel great and sexy knowing the things he did to Harry, to know that after everything, his husband still wanted him._

_Harry pulled away to search for something and when he found them, Louis saw it was lube and a condom getting a bit disappointed just by seeing the foil square. It faded away when he felt a finger circling around his entrance then slowly slipping in until it was buried to the knuckle._

_Harry started fingering him as he filthily kissed him then added a second finger moaning when Louis pulled on his hair hard enough to make it hurt. He found himself enjoying the pain getting harder just by the thought that soon he’ll be buried deep inside Louis’ tight heat. When Louis urged him, he found himself adding a third finger going straight to fully opening him up feeling just how tight he was._

_He was interrupted when Louis pushed his hand away then smacked the bottle of lube against his chest along with the condom. Harry gave him a suggestive grin and seconds later Louis was putting the condom on watching Harry slicking himself up before he nudged at Louis’ entrance with his cock but not fully pushing in._

_Louis was starting to get desperate when Harry kept teasing him that he wasn’t surprised when Harry carefully picked him up and ran to the bedroom gently putting him down on the bed with his ass at the edge of the mattress. Louis spread his legs as wide as they would go seeing with eyes full of lust as Harry accommodated himself in between them. He threw his head backwards letting out a soft gasp feeling Harry slowly entering him until he was buried to the hilt, his balls touching Louis’ ass._

_“M- Move...oh my god.” Louis breathed out feeling like the room was spinning around him at how good Harry felt deep inside of him._

_“Wait!” Harry exclaimed trying to even out his breathing, “Just let me- let me stay like this for a bit.” Harry said making Louis furrow his brows._

_“Wha-” Louis started._

_“You feel...fucking amazing. I mean, I could stay here forever.” Harry leaned down to brush his lips against Louis’ until Louis closed the distance between them and kissed him with all his might._

_“I love you, you goofball.” Louis pulled away just enough to tell him as he smiled._

_“And I love you, princess.” Harry said making Louis chuckle at the old pet name._

_“As cheesy as it sounds, you Harry Styles, are my ever after.” Louis mumbled feeling his eyes stinging with tears closing them when Harry kissed him oh so slow and sweetly it made Louis feel butterflies in his stomach._

_“And you’re mine.” Harry trailed kissed down Louis’ neck before pulling out then pushing back in making Louis arch his back in such a sensual way making Harry lose control speeding up his thrusts but not fast enough to hurt the love of his life._

_Harry pulled out then brought Louis to the middle of the bed before pushing in again and minutes later all that could be heard was Louis’ moans as well as Harry’s and the sound of skin against skin. They never knew how much they needed the other, the urge to touch each other and to make the other feel good until they were right there doing just that._

_Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck bringing him even closer until his cock was trapped right in between their stomachs making his eyes roll to the back of his head. The feeling sending shivers up his spine every time he felt the drag the harder Harry would thrust in and his cock hit his prostate dead on. He never wanted it to end. Harry gripped his hips to keep him in place then his left hand trailed down to his bum kneading at the skin unable to get enough of him feeling the soft warm skin underneath his fingertips._

_“Right there! Do- Don’t stop.” Louis almost shouted then out of nowhere came so hard he was sure he had seen stars._

_“Oh fuck…” Harry started rolling his hips cumming at the same time Louis did feeling him clenching around him._

_He slowed his hips down until he was completely still not wanting to pull out just yet and instead buried his face on the crook of Louis’ neck taking in his scent. He finally had to pull out when Louis started squirming and in between laughs told him to get out of him calling him a giant. It only made Harry laugh then tickle his sides as he kissed all over his face before getting up pulling him with him then picked him up heading to the bathroom to shower._

♦♦♦♦

“Monsters Inc?” Harry asked as he walked with Ian the rest of the way leaving his son holding onto the couch where Louis was sitting, “Louis!”

“Yeah, Ian has been obsessed with it for the past week.” Louis said snapping out of his thoughts then started smiling like a fool, “Can you imagine if we have a baby girl? We can dress her up as Boo for halloween!”

“Aww, that would be so fu- adorable!” Harry quickly corrected himself seeing Ian staring at him then stared back until Ian giggled then looked away.

“His hair is getting lighter.” Louis said out of nowhere reaching to run his fingers through his son’s curly hair hearing him let out a cute sigh.

“I’ve noticed that too, might be fully blond when he gets older.” Harry shrugged going to sit next to Louis on the couch.

“Three more months until the wedding. I’m excited.” Louis said, his smile widening.

“I can’t wait, we’ll finally have footage of the wedding.” Harry chuckled feeling so happy that Louis was once again smiling.

“There is footage of the wedding.” Louis said, his cheeks turning a rosy color.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked giving him a curious look.

“While you were changing Ian’s clothes, Niall sent me a message with a video attached to it telling me he finally got around to remember to show it to us.” Louis chuckled.

“No way!” Let me see!” Harry laughed as Louis looked for it then laughed harder when it started playing.

All they could see was how shaky it was then put a hand over their mouths trying to muffle their laughs when they saw themselves at the altar. The minister was smiling brightly at them as he watched them waiting for them to be ready.

_"Do you..." The minister stopped and raised an eyebrow at Harry._

_"Harry, and this m' princess Louis. I love m' princess." Harry slurred tightening his grip around Louis' waist._

_"I love you too honey." Louis giggled leaning against him._

_"What a beautiful young couple." The minister commented then continued with the ceremony as he smiled, "Do you Harry, take Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him through the good and the bad as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do! I p- promise princ- ess." Harry press a slobbery kiss on Louis' cheek._

_"Do you Louis, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to love him through the good and the bad as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do...I swear I do." Louis started crying again only stopping when Harry hugged him._

_"Do you have the rings?" The minister asked._

_"I do!" Harry shouted grabbing Louis' hands putting a plastic golden ring on Louis' finger then let him do the same._

_Louis looked at the ring on his finger then the biggest smile made its way onto his lips, "It’s so pretty!" He shouted proudly showing off his brand new ring for everyone to see._

“Oh my god, we were so drunk.” Louis continued laughing.

“And so freaking cute together.” Harry proudly said receiving a nod from Louis making sure Ian was okay.

_"Now, by the power invested on me I now declare you husbands. You may now kiss."_

They laughed when Harry pulled Louis against him and kissed the life out of him feeling their faces heating up but continued watching the video anyway.

_"What's wrong? Hubby do- don't cry." Louis quickly wiped away his tears._

_"It’s just...this- this is the best day of my life. I'm so happy." Harry cried smiling a little when Louis started leaving tiny kisses all over his face._

_"It’s a happy day, don't cry." Louis cooed at him wrapping his arms around Harry's neck._

_"Ha- Harry, a few words." Niall slurred offscreen and Harry looked at Louis with fondness written all over his face._

_"I pro- I promise to always love you, a- and provide for you. And I'm go- gonna love you and m- make you happy. So happy!" Harry slurred._

_"So happy!" Zayn and Liam shouted from behind Harry and Louis making Niall laugh when they started kissing at the same time Harry and Louis kissed._

They started laughing harder than ever upon seeing Liam and Zayn in the background kissing like it was the last time they would ever do it. Louis picked Ian up when his son pulled on his pant leg then both he and Harry kissed his cheeks glad to have the tiny human being in their lives making it even better.

“It took Niall almost two years to show us the video.” Harry said still smiling, “I love him.”

“We might have been drunk off our asses but I’m glad he caught it all on camera. We have to send him a big thank you gift.” Louis said seeing Harry nodding as well in agreement.

“I’ll think about something later on but right now I wanna cuddle with you and this little monster.” Harry said picking Ian up so he was standing against him.

He wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders still holding onto their son who was bouncing up and down trying to jump but wasn’t being too successful. Harry was being a shit when he started making fun of him while Louis scolded him receiving his payback when Ian finally succeeded and after jumping a little, landed right on his crotch making him scream a little. Louis couldn’t help but laugh putting a hand over his mouth until he couldn’t help it anymore and finally let loose making Ian laugh too.

“Why is it always me the one he’s hurting?” Harry asked in disbelief, “He also poops on me and bites me. I’m your father, you monster.” Harry tickled Ian’s sides.

“He loves me too much to hurt me.” Louis gave him a cocky look just as Ian grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled on it as much as he could.

“He’s out to get us.” Harry said before obnoxiously kissing Ian’s cheek blowing raspberries on it, “You are such a troublemaker, yes you are peanut.”

“I don’t even want to think of when he starts walking.” Louis groaned wanting him to walk but just the thought of Ian getting into even more trouble and him having to always be after him made him feel like never getting up ever again.

“He’s going to get into everything, more than he already does.” Harry sighed watching Ian picking at the hole in his sweatpants right at the knee.

Louis smiled at his son before going back to planning Ian’s birthday party planning on inviting the whole family and friends as well as a few babies and parents from the daycare whom he and Harry had formed a friendship with. Louis had gone back to work a week earlier having to take Ian back to the daycare feeling great about going back to his old routine. Even more when the caretakers welcomed Ian back with open arms and a little party to celebrate that he was back.

From then on now, Louis was always more than careful when going out with Ian. He would always make sure to look around for any strangers and was even more careful when they stared for too long. When walking back to the car he always made sure to strap Ian first in his seat then would put the groceries in the trunk as fast as he could.

"Now." Louis started as he held two different packages of pacifiers in each hand, "Which one does my pumpkin want. The Incredibles or Monsters Inc?" He asked his baby as if he was a total grown up.

Ian looked at him from where he was sitting in the seat of the cart then smiled at him before looking in between the two packages. He looked at them for a while until he gave his father a smile showing his two little bottom front teeth then reached for the Monster's Inc. one as soon as he saw Boo printed on one of them.

"I so knew you were going to pick that one. I know you so well pumpkin." Louis said letting him have it then put the other one back before grabbing the handle of the cart to continue shopping.

When they finally made it to the checkout line with a cart full of items and Ian still holding onto the package, Louis sighed in relief already bored out of his mind. he watched the teenage girl scan his items giving her a smile when she glanced his way. She smiled at him then at Ian before making a silly face making Ian giggle and lean his head to the left side raising his right shoulder.

“He is adorable! May I ask what’s his name?” The girl, Amanda, asked as she scanned the items.

“His name is Ian.” Louis proudly told her then grabbed Ian’s hand making him wave at her, “Say hi to Amanda, baby.”

“HI!” Ian said making Louis feel so proud of his son for learning a new word.

“Hello Ian.” Amanda waved at him smiling when Ian waved back on his own, “Would you like me to scan his pacifier now?” She asked Louis getting a nod in return.

“Sure!” Louis said taking the package away from Ian leaving him pouting then internally groaned when he started fussing, “Hey, she’s just going to scan it so we can pay for it. We don’t want to steal it, that’s not okay. And you have your old one right here.” Louis said pointing to his old plain white pacifier still attached to the clip then grabbed it putting it in his mouth.

“All done!” Amanda quickly gave it back to Louis seeing him giving it to the baby.

When she was finally done Louis paid then made his way outside followed by a younger boy who was pushing the second cart. When they got there Louis thanked him and gave him a tip before sending him on his way back to the store. A third of the stuff he had gotten were party supplies for Ian’s first birthday and the other was stuff he actually needed for the week knowing that the food wasn’t going to last since Harry had been eating more than usual.

He had started working out with Liam more often wanting to be stronger and faster sometimes exaggerating to the point of worrying Louis. He would get up at the crack of dawn then come back just in time to take a shower and eat something before heading out to work. Louis placed Ian in his car seat seeing he was still holding onto the package for dear life and when he tried to take it to open it, Ian screamed until he gave it back.

“Geez, calm down! I was just going to open it, no need to be rude.” Louis scolded him watching him pout as he pulled it away from his reach.

Ian held onto it on his way home, then while Louis was taking him inside the house and was still holding onto it when Harry got home and attempted to open it for him. He had screamed trying to pull it out of Harry’s hands until he let go of it and Ian put it down on the floor before getting on top of it to hide it from view.

“Rude.” Harry muttered, “Why are you so weird, kid.”

“Dahey…hi.” Ian said making no move to get up.

“Hello! You are one strange baby.” Harry smiled at him and kissed his forehead before getting up to go look for Louis. He found him in Ian’s bedroom organizing one of his drawers seeing his pajamas all over the floor.

“Babe, wanna tell me why Ian is obsessing over an unopened package of pacifiers?” Harry gave him a questioning look seeing Louis sighing out loud.

“I don’t know, I let him pick it earlier today when we went grocery shopping and he hasn’t let go of it since then.” Louis explained as he folded his pajamas smiling when he saw Ian slowly poking his head in then made his way into his bedroom without the package.

“Oh! He let go of it.” Harry said before leaving the room to take a shower not liking how sticky he was feeling.

When he got out of the shower, Louis was already setting the table and Ian was in his high chair with his giraffe under his arm and was sucking on his brand new pacifier. He was wearing black shorts and a white shirt along a necklace Lottie had given him and Gavin so they could match. He took his pacifier out to say hi to Harry then put it back in his mouth before giving all his attention to his giraffe.

“Something wrong?” Harry asked seeing Louis making a face at the puree he was making to give to Ian.

“This looks disgusting, I’m starting to rethink about giving this to him.” Louis said letting Harry taste it.

“Well it tastes good to me but if you don’t want to give it to him then that’s fine.” Harry said giving Louis a kiss on the cheek smiling when Louis poked the tip of his tongue out deep in thought.

“I already made it so might as well plus it has formula in it.” Louis shrugged then grabbed a tiny spoon heading to sit next to Ian but not before kissing Harry on his way there who was pouting at the brand new information, “Okay pumpkin, food’s ready!”

Ian stared at him then opened his mouth when Louis lightly touched his lips with the spoon only to make a face of disgust and spit it back out, some of it landing on Louis’ hand. Louis tried again and ended up giving up when Ian kept refusing to eat until he managed to turn his body a little away.

“You’re not getting cheerios.” Louis narrowed his eyes set on not giving him any.

“I don’t think he likes sweet potatoes. Why do they give babies nasty stuff like pea puree, now that is disgusting.” Harry made gagging noises making Ian giggle.

"I know this kid too well, I mean, I popped him out and I know he likes them. I've given them to him before and he gladly eats them, he just wants cheerios." Louis said watching Ian who was looking at the box of cheerios Harry had left on top of the countertop.

"Try a banana." Harry suggested then got up to cut one into small pieces putting them on Ian's tray.

The baby stared at them then slowly picked one up frowning when it slipped out of his fingers. He tried again getting the same result until he got fed up and grabbed it with his whole hand. He put it in his mouth then chewed before swallowing reaching for the bowl of mashed sweet potatoes.

Louis didn't have time to stop him when Ian used his whole hand to grab the mushy food then put it in his mouth. He did it again until Louis started eating his food letting Ian eat on his own. He made conversation with Harry until they were done, their eyes widening as soon as they looked at their son.

The front of his shirt as well as the area around his mouth and most of his face was covered in his meal. He was slowly drinking from his sippy cup, his eyes fluttering shut as he drank. When he was done he gasped for air then looked around smiling at his parents.

"You are such a messy eater, baby. Let's clean you up, yeah." Louis kissed his forehead getting up to get the wipes from the drawer.

"That shirt is completely ruined." Harry commented glad that his son had plenty of clothes or else they'll be struggling by the amount he tended to ruin.

“He has more.” Louis shrugged as he wiped his son’s face then his hands ignoring him squirming and whining until Louis left him alone.

He was focused on his giraffe again when Louis took his shirt off startling him a little then put his arms up in the air so he could take him out already tired of sitting there. They let him crawl around the kitchen while they cleaned then it was bath time for him even though he didn’t want to when he started crying as soon as he was naked. They were left wet from head to toe after they were done while Ian was all clean and dry after they had changed him into his new clothes.

“Come on peanut, you need to sleep. Its bedtime for the baby, you’re the baby.” Harry begged his son who was sitting in his crib playing with his toy completely ignoring him, “Ian.” Harry narrowed his eyes.

Harry finally had enough and took the toy away making Ian cry then picked him up letting him rest his head on his shoulder as he rocked him back and forth rubbing his back. Louis walked in a few seconds later looking somehow pale holding a bottle he gave to Harry before he rushed out of the room.

Harry made a mental note to ask if he was okay but for now, he sat down on the rocking chair giving the bottle to Ian who took it and started drinking. When it was almost empty, Ian was falling asleep and after Harry sang to him he was finally asleep. He placed him down in his crib tucking him in before he left the room turning the light off on his way out making sure to leave the door open,

When he walked into their bedroom he looked around for Louis then frowned when he walked into the bathroom and found the door to the toilet closed. He was about to walk there and knock when he heard Louis throwing up making him feel a bit on the verge of a freak out. Louis stopped for a few seconds only to start all over again and all Harry could do was wait outside until Louis opened the door.

“Are you pregnant?” Harry asked making Louis stop in his tracks.

“Uh...not that I know of.” Louis gave him a confused look, “I ate a lot and I think I’m getting sick.” Louis said then started walking towards the sink to brush his teeth.

“Are you gonna like...take a test?” Harry asked making his way to him to brush his teeth too.

“Yeah, tomorrow if I have time. I need to get things ready for Ian’s party and I don’t know if I’m gonna have time.” Louis said as if it wasn’t big deal that he might be pregnant and that his son would be turning a year old the next day.

“Well I’m gonna help you and so is our mums and Gemma so you’ll have plenty of time. In fact, why don’t we go buy them now.” Harry let out a nervous chuckle getting even more nervous when Louis narrowed his eyes at him.

“Ian is already asleep and there’s no need to go now, I don’t think I’m pregnant because I don’t feel like when I was pregnant with Ian. Stop freaking out, we’ll go tomorrow before they get here.” Louis finished brushing his teeth then kissed Harry’s cheek on his way out.

Harry leaned against the wall already hoping and praying to whoever was up there that Louis was pregnant and if whoever was listening to him was feeling generous, he wished so hard for twins. He smirked when he remembered how hard he had fucked Louis that one night when he had bent him over the coffee table almost breaking it in the process.

“Harry, babe come to bed.” Louis yelled from the bedroom snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

“Coming!” He singsonged before going to the toilet to pee.

When he finally got in bed Louis was already asleep still holding onto a book called _What To Expect The First Year_ making Harry roll his eyes because Ian was nothing like they expected and what those books told them. Ian was far more evil for his age in Harry’s opinion when the baby liked to bite him and sometimes poop on him. Harry never loved someone so much in his life as he loved his spawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

The following morning Louis was up at seven in the morning making breakfast and a very special one for Ian who was still asleep. Louis had smiled when he saw he was sprawled like a starfish with his giraffe in his hand and his pacifier right next to it letting him sleep for a bit longer. He was still making pancakes when the door to the garage opened and Harry walked in holding a Monsters Inc. cake and a bag from a pharmacy making him roll his eyes.

“I’m not pregnant.” Louis quickly said as he turned the pancake over to the other side so it would cook.

“You don’t know that.” Harry narrowed his eyes giving him the bag, “Anyway, please go take them and I’ll finish cooking here.” He smiled in victory when Louis sighed and took them heading to the bathroom.

Almost fifteen minutes later the pancakes were done and he had already set the table trying not to lose his patience when Louis was taking forever. He heard Ian’s voice calling for them making his way there seeing his baby holding onto the bars trying to stick his head out through them.

“Happy birthday, peanut!” Harry cheerfully said as he picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before hugging him all the while Ian basked in all the attention.

“Dahey, hi.” He greeted him wrapping his arms around his father’s neck.

“Hi baby. Do you want to go see dada? He’s in the bathroom trying to find out if you’re gonna be a big brother.” Harry cooed kissing the side of his head stopping halfway to go back and fetch Ian’s giraffe when the baby called for it.

He made his way to the bathroom seeing Louis looking at the four tests before he grabbed them and threw them away without a care in the world. Harry already knew the outcome when Louis was calmly washing his hands then dried them before making his way to them.

“Happy birthday, pumpkin! My god you’re already so old.” Louis grabbed him to hug him and give him a big kiss that had Ian smiling and trying to kiss his father’s cheek, “You need to stop growing!”

“So?” Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around them kissing Ian again who still looked a bit sleepy. He wasn’t a morning baby at all now that he was older.

“Negative. All of them.” Louis answered feeling a bit relieved not wanting to look like a whale on his wedding day now that it was three months away.

“But in three more months you will be so knocked up by the time we get back from Ibiza.” Harry said almost like a promise.

They had changed their honeymoon destination after Louis had seen pictures of Ibiza wanting to go there then had begged Harry for almost an hour until his husband agreed. They would only be there for a week after Anne and Des had agreed to watch Ian since they didn’t want to be without him longer than necessary.

“So knocked up I might end up birthing quadruplets.” Louis leaned forward to kiss him not wanting to stop anytime soon and when they did, Ian was staring at them.

“I think one will be great...or maybe two. Two is the maximum.” Harry kissed his lips one more time then his forehead before he let them go.

They made their way to the kitchen where Louis placed Ian in his high chair making sure to buckle him up then set the tray in place. Harry put the plate of oatmeal in front of him and a few slices of banana since Ian had gotten obsessed with the fruit, sometimes being it the only fruit he would eat. Ian went straight for the bananas but stopped halfway there when Louis poured cheerios right next to the fruit still needing to get him something to drink.

“You better not mash those bananas on the tray again, Edward.” Louis told his son still remembering the mess he had made the night before.

“Dada, no no.” Ian looked at Louis then the cheerios grabbing one with his thumb and pointer finger putting it in his mouth.

“Now when did you learn that new word, huh? You could barely say hi yesterday.” Harry said poking his tummy.

“No!” Ian pushed his hand away pouting as he did so.

“My baby is just too smart.” Louis kissed the top of his head already imagining the many awards or trophies their son was going to bring home in the near future.

"Way too smart." Harry stared at Ian watching him carelessly eat his food on his own.

"There's oatmeal too, baby." Louis filled a spoon with it then placed it against his lips smiling when Ian opened his mouth to eat it.

Louis would eat while Ian chewed his food then stop to give him another spoonful making sure not to get it on his chin or anywhere on his face. When Ian had finished the small amount of oatmeal he went straight for the juice then the cheerios humming happily while he grabbed them. He finished all his food always making a mess with the bananas then sat there playing with a toy.

"Gemma called when I was on my way here. Said she'll be here by noon to help you out." Harry informed Louis seeing him nodding.

"Are you going to make the food for the adults or decorate?" Louis asked as he poured syrup all over the one pancake he had yet to eat.

"Whatever you want me to do. What time is Ian's appointment for the pictures?" Harry asked referring to the professional pictures they wanted for Ian's first birthday.

"Its at..." Louis glanced at the clock and his eyes widened seeing the time, "Shit we're late, it's at nine thirty." He exclaimed hurrying up to eat the rest of his food.

He finished in record time and after putting his plate in the dishwasher, he picked Ian up to give him a bath then change him into his brand new clothes. When he was finished, Ian was dressed in jeans, a white shirt with a number one printed on the front and suspenders trying to take off the Converse Harry had put on him. He hated having to wear shoes.

"Dahey no!" Ian had screamed as soon as Harry grabbed the white shoes and started making his way to him.

"You can't go barefooted outside Ian, and I picked them for this special occasion." Harry rolled his eyes when as soon as he grabbed Ian's left foot, his son started kicking.

He ignored his fake cries when he couldn't even see tears and when he was finished he set him down in his playpen making sure to put extra toys in there. Ian started pulling on them until his plastic blocks caught his attention and he made his way there grabbing a bright red one putting it in his mouth.

As soon as Louis and Harry were ready they made their way to the studio hoping to make it on time. They made it just in time when Harry sped up a little then as soon as he had parked, Louis got out of the car and grabbed Ian and his bag seeing Harry following them. They were greeted by a young woman who led them to the back where they would be taking Ian's pictures.

The background was white and on the floor were plastic blocks of many colors and sizes with the number one on all sides. As soon as Ian saw them, he squirmed in Louis' arms dropping his pacifier wanting to get down and play.

"We can start whenever you want to." The woman gave them a nice warm smile.

Louis nodded placing Ian on the carpeted floor who went straight for the blocks. The photographer started taking pictures as soon as Ian stood up holding onto the biggest block looking straight at her.

"He loves having his picture taken, doesn't he?" The woman said.

"Oh you have no idea." Louis chuckled, "He'll even pose for you."

They smiled when they could clearly see Ian was making an effort to stay still while she took his picture. She couldn't help but coo when Ian smiled showing her his tiny teeth making him such a photogenic child. Both Harry and Louis were proud as hell when their son managed to stand up on his own before dropping back down on his little bum.

They had the photographer take pictures of the three of them wanting to have pictures so Louis could put in the family album and on a picture frame in the living room. When they were done, they thanked her and left after paying and she had told them when she would have them ready to be picked up.

"You did such a great job, pumpkin. So well behaved." Louis praised his son as he buckled him up in his car seat.

Ian babbled something unintelligible since he still had the pacifier in his mouth. Louis looked around for Harry after his husband had told him he needed to use the bathroom then went back to looking at his baby smiling when Ian did. He was still focused on him when he felt a hand wrapping around his shoulder making him let out a loud terrified scream scaring Ian in the process.

He didn't hesitate to turn around and slap whoever had touched him as hard as he could, the sound of skin against skin echoing around the parking lot. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he finally recognized Harry standing in front of him clutching his left cheek with both of his hands. He had tears pooling in his eyes due to the hit he had taken and that's when Louis burst out crying ignoring the family of four walking by.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" Louis sobbed lifting his arm up to reach for him then lowered it down again looking down at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry baby, it was my fault. Shouldn't have approached you like that." Harry forgot all about the stinging sensation on his cheek wrapping his arms around Louis then started rubbing his back.

"I...I thought it was him." Louis confessed admitting that the fear will never go away. Collin had fucked him up for life.

"He's gone baby. I'm so sorry." Harry kissed his right temple then the side of his head.

"Not your fault." Louis said a few seconds later pulling away to look at Harry.

"Let's go home, yeah." Harry kissed his forehead then wrapped his arms around Louis' neck feeling his husband's around his waist and the nod against him.

By the time they were back home Harry was sporting a small bruise showing just how hard Louis had hit him. It only made Louis feel worse and nothing would make him feel better, not even when Harry had told him how proud he was of him for knowing how to hit. He was busy making the food when he heard the doorbell and seconds later could hear Gemma and her kids managing to make him nervous.

"What happened to your face!?" Gemma exclaimed grabbing his face making sure not to hurt him.

“It was an accident.” Harry said as they made their way to the kitchen, “I ran into a wall.”

“Harry, you’re clumsy but not that clumsy. What really happened?” Gemma placed her hands on her hips raising her brow expecting an answer as she followed him to the kitchen seeing her kids already surrounding the playpen.

“Nothing big.” Harry shrugged until Louis couldn’t hold it anymore and turned around seeing her ready to smack the answer out of him.

“I accidentally hit him.” Louis made sure to look her straight in the eye.

“I’m sorry? What...what happened, Lou?” She immediately made her way to Louis seeing the tears pooling in his eyes.

“I scared him in the parking lot when we went to have Ian’s pictures taken and he hit me. I told him I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back I grabbed him without him noticing me. It was all my fault, I shouldn’t have approached him like that.” Harry explained.

“Oh Lou.” Gemma hugged him wrapping her arms around him, “How are you feeling?”

“Awful. I gave him a bruise.” Louis’ answer was muffled by the fabric of Gemma’s shirt.

“Babe, I already told you it was an accident.” Harry rushed to him and pulled him away from Gemma managing to hide him from view with his body.

“Why don’t I cover that up before the rest get here. Dad and mum stayed behind to buy Ian a present and Christian won’t get here until his shift is over, don’t worry, he’ll make it.” Gemma said as he rummaged through her bag looking for her make up.

“Make me look pretty, Gemma. I gotta look good for my son’s first birthday.” Harry made his way to her still holding Louis who chuckled.

“No promises, frog face.” Gemma bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

Harry never let go of Louis while Gemma did her best to cover up the bruise and when she was done, he looked good as new as if nothing had happened. Louis continued making the food while Gemma helped Harry decorate and sometimes entertain the kids.

“You look so handsome, oh my gosh!” Gemma cooed at Ian picking him up and kissing his cheek. “Happy birthday, sugar plum.”

“No!” Ian screamed when Gemma kept kissing him.

“No?” Gemma gasped trying not to smile, “Well I don’t care, I’m your auntie and I’m going to kiss you as much as I want to.”

Ian’s whines soon turned into giggles when she started blowing raspberries on his cheeks then set him down on the floor in between Chase and Melissa to take a few pictures of all four kids. When she was satisfied she put her camera away then laughed when Ian stared at Chase and Mason like he always did before going to Melissa trying to climb on top of her.

“Ian be nice to Meli.” Harry walked by holding balloons then walked to the kitchen to tie one on Ian’s high chair.

Jay and the girls got there later that day holding presents for Ian then went straight to him to wish him a happy birthday. Ian tried to escape his aunts just wanting to crawl around and play with Melissa and the other two that to him looked the same. When Des and Anne got there holding his present, Ian looked at his grandfather before he giggled and speed crawled towards him trying to stand up using his pant leg.

“Happy birthday, champ!” Des picked him up hugging him close to him letting Anne kiss his cheek.

“Happy happy birthday, love. You’re getting so old and nana just wants you to stay a baby forever.” Anne kissed one of his tiny hands smiling when Ian smiled at her.

Soon Ian started squirming wanting to get back down and play having seen the pile of toys in the living room after Harry had created a safe space for all the kids right in the middle of the living room. Aaron showed up with Gavin and Stephanie half an hour later just when Christian did.

Louis was somehow relieved when Jay and Stephanie greeted each other without a scowl or snide remark even though he could see how nervous Stephanie was. As soon as Gavin saw Lottie, he reached out for her while Lottie was beaming knowing her little brother liked her and Louis watched her take him to the living room where the rest were.

“This is for Ian.” Aaron gave Louis a gift bag then glanced at Stephanie who was deep in conversation with Gemma.

“Thank you, dad. Ian’s going to love it.” Louis smiled at him after seeing what it was, “When is Gavin going to have his birthday party? I forgot to ask you yesterday when I called to wish him a happy birthday.”

“This saturday at noon, I hope you and Harry aren’t busy.” Aaron gave him a hopeful look.

“We’ll be there and I’ll bring the girls if my mum’s not going.” Louis said not sure if his mother would want to go even though she was on speaking terms with both Aaron and Stephanie. He then reached for a gift bag giving it to his father.

“Happy father’s day.” Louis smiled hoping his dad wouldn’t cry as soon as he was his teary eyes.

“Oh Lou, you didn’t have to.” Aaron smiled as he opened it taking out a black box seeing it was a watch.

“Do you like it?” Louis asked.

“I love it!” Aaron hugged him letting Louis put it on just as they heard Ian’s screams coming from the living room followed by Gavin’s babbles.

“I can’t believe they’re a year old already, it feels like it was yesterday when they were born.” Aaron commented while Louis nodded thinking the same.

“Are you going to have more kids?” Louis dared himself to ask his father not really knowing what to expect.

“I don’t think so. I’m already a father to six wonderful kids so...that’s enough for me plus I’m not getting any younger here.” Aaron chuckled making Louis laugh at his statement.

“You are not that old, dad.” Louis laughed.

“No use in denying it, kiddo.” Aaron sighed shifting his attention towards the living room when the chattering started getting louder then Ian started crying.

“I’ll go see what happened.” Louis said giving his dad another quick hug before he made his way to the living room.

Louis came back minutes later with a teary Ian in his arms holding his plush giraffe close to him. He was sucking on his pacifier as he looked around until he spotted Aaron. He stared at him then out of nowhere waved before hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck wrapping one arm around his neck. He stayed there until he had enough going with Harry as soon as he saw him walking by.

Liam, Zayn and Niall got there almost an hour later and when Louis saw the gifts they were holding he groaned after he had told them not to over do it. Liam was holding one end of a huge box while Zayn was holding the other and Niall was holding another one but a bit smaller. He watched them until they set them down by the door leading to the backyard then went straight for Ian.

"Happy birthday, sunshine!" Zayn got there first taking him from Harry tickling his tummy at the same time he was kissing his cheeks.

"You're getting so old! Why are you growing up so fast!" Niall grabbed him next hugging his nephew close to him, "Happy birthday! Don't you worry, uncle Niall made sure to get you the best present ever."

"Uh no, we got him the best present ever." Liam interrupted him smiling when Ian reached for him taking him in his arms, "Happy birthday, bunny!"

"Hi!" Ian exclaimed pulling on Liam's eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter who got him the best present ‘cause the three of us did." Zayn poked his tummy, "Liam, Niall and I got you covered sweetums."

“You guys are going to spoil him.” Harry walked up to them with a few drinks in his hands offering them to them.

“I don’t wanna hear it, Harry. Let me spoil my nephew as much as I want to.” Liam gave him a sour look before he focused his attention back on Ian.

“Then you’re going to let me spoil the ones you’re gonna have as much as my little heart desires.” Harry rolled his eyes wanting to laugh when Liam blushed a deep red.

“Anyway, everybody’s here so let's cut that cake and sing happy birthday to the monster.” Louis said making his way to the kitchen where everybody else was.

Liam gave Ian to Harry then followed him to the kitchen where Harry set Ian down on his high chair then pushed it closer to the table. Ian’s eyes widened as soon as Louis placed a cake in front of him with a single candle then looked up when everybody started singing the happy birthday song. He squirmed in his seat when all eyes were on him then reached for the cake wanting to touch it.

When they were done they all clapped and chuckled when Ian and Gavin did the same from where he was in Fizz’ arms. When Louis and Harry reached to help him blow out the candle, Gemma went crazy taking pictures managing to capture one when both parents kissed Ian’s cheeks at the same time.

As soon as it was time to open the presents, Harry volunteered by throwing himself in front of Ian quickly picking him up and placing him on top of the table so he was in front of him. He started opening present after present while Louis took pictures knowing Harry just wanted to open the presents.

“You guys got him a playground set and a freaking drum set!” Louis exclaimed as soon as Harry had ripped the paper.

“And the real deal, took me forever to find it.” Niall grinned so proud of himself.

“Bro, this is so cool!” Harry pulled on his hair looking more excited than Ian himself when he was minutes away from falling asleep, his head lolling a little to the side fighting hard to keep his eyes open.

"I know right! Let's set it up!" Niall exclaimed.

"Look what uncle Niall got you, peanut." Harry picked Ian up ignoring the frown on his son's face.

"It’s time for his nap, Harry." Louis reminded him after he had let Liam and Zayn go outside to set the playground equipment.

"In a bit." Harry shrugged him off, "Peanut look...wake up." Harry insisted poking his tummy until Ian let out a loud wail already frustrated.

"I'm taking him to his bedroom. Thanks for the present, Niall." Louis smiled at him taking Ian into his arms then made his way to his bedroom.

He took a seat on the rocking chair with Ian in his arms and rocked him as he hummed a lullaby until his son fell asleep with the pacifier still in his mouth. He got up and gently set him down in his crib watching him moving a little then settle down with his arms raised by his head. When he got back to the living room, Harry and Niall had already set the drum set then searched for them until he found them outside with Liam and Zayn deciding to join them.

“I told you not to skip the second step. Now you’ve gone and mess it up!” Zayn yelled at Liam as he read the instructions over and over trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

“I got this, babe.” Liam said making sure the colorful pieces did really go together.

Once he was sure, he started putting them together accepting Niall and Harry’s help when he started struggling. When they were done, Liam and Zayn looked so proud looking at the colorful playground set standing in the beautiful backyard. They stayed there for a few more minutes until they had to go back inside now that Ian’s small party was over, the baby still asleep in his crib without a care in the world.

By eight all the guests were gone leaving them alone and as soon as Ian was awake and bathed, Harry didn’t waste time showing him his drum set. Louis watched from where he was sitting on the couch with his camera in hand how Harry placed Ian on the little stool then gave him the drumsticks. Their baby only stared at them then back at Harry and was just about to put them in his mouth when Harry took them away.

“You use them to drum, baby. They’re not chewing sticks. Like this.” Harry helped Ian hold onto them then started helping him making Ian giggle and get a little bit overexcited.

They continued doing it as long as Ian wanted to the point where Louis was starting to get annoyed but didn’t say anything. He had only sighed in relief when it was time to go to bed and as soon as Ian was in his crib fast asleep, he went to bed after taking a shower. He and Harry slept like babies hating having to wake up early the next day for work but did it nonetheless after a small argument over whose turn it was to get Ian ready.

By the time Louis got home, he fed Ian then set him down in his playpen so he could play while he went over the guests list, the invitation next to it waiting for approval from Harry All there was left to do was purchase their suits and their rings to make sure they would fit as well as send the invitations and other things Louis couldn’t remember at the moment.

“Dada!” Ian said from his playpen seeing Louis sitting on the couch in front of him.

“Yes, pumpkin?” Louis answered without looking up.

“No!”

“No?” Louis finally looked at him seeing him standing up and holding onto the sides with only one hand now. It made feel so darn proud of his son.

“No no, dahey. Hi, dada.” Ian said making Louis chuckle since besides babbling nonsense, those four words were the ones he would say over and over again.

“Daddy’s not home yet, pumpkin. He’s working with uncle Liam.” Louis told him making sure he was speaking loud and clear.

Ian let himself fall back on his bum in a sitting position then started playing with his toys babbling at the blocks trying to fit them into the openings of the container. He would bang it against the top then put it in his mouth whenever it didn’t fit just to do it all over again before completely losing interest on them. He got up again having spotted the remote on the tv stand reaching for it and putting it in his mouth, all without Louis noticing since he hated when he chewed on it.

The tv suddenly turned on right on the Thomas and Friends theme song at full volume scaring the crap out of Louis who jumped up startled. Ian giggled as soon as he heard it then stared at the tv while Louis was still trying to calm down with a hand over his chest feeling his heart about to beat out of his chest.

“What in the actual hell.” Louis muttered still not knowing what had happened until he saw Ian with the remote in his hand, one end in his mouth and drool all over it.

“I am home!” Harry shouted before he loudly closed the door going straight to the living room walking past Louis heading to the playpen where Ian was already waiting for him holding his arm up to be picked up, “Hi baby!”

“How was work?” Louis asked sighing in relief when Harry took the remote away from Ian and lowered the volume at a reasonable level.

“Awful.” Harry answered as he turned around just as Louis let out a loud gasp seeing the black eye Harry was sporting.

“What happened to you!?” Louis got up faster than ever then rushed to Harry’s side to see how bad it was glad that his eye wasn’t completely shut.

“Some asshole who kept going to work drunk, happened once and I warned him but he kept doing it until I had enough. I fired him, he didn’t like it and threw a few punches...nothing bad.” Harry shrugged as he made his way to the couch with Ian still in his arms.

“Did you let your dad know? We can’t have him coming back, he could hurt you worse than he already did.” Louis said getting worried over it completely forgetting about the guest list.

“He was there when I fired him. We were supposed to be having lunch toge- ow don’t touch it!” Harry yelled when Louis touched it a little.

“I’m sorry!” Louis exclaimed getting up top get him ice.

He went straight to the freezer grabbing an ice gel pack then grabbed a towel wrapping it around it before going back to the living room hearing Ian’s laughs. Harry had him up in the air blowing raspberries on his tummy while Ian couldn’t stop laughing holding onto Harry’s hair in a tight hold. He let out a loud scream when Harry stepped up his game to the point that Ian’s face was starting to turn red until Harry stopped and set him down on his lap kissing the top of his head.

“Here, this will help a little.” Louis put the ice over his eye then started running his fingers through his hair, “Oh my poor baby, people always like to mess with you.” Louis cooed letting Harry lean his head on his shoulder then kissed him when he looked at him with bright green eyes and puckered up lips.

“They do. They take advantage of me because I am now a grown and mature man with a sexy husband and cute baby.” Harry sadly sighed starting to laugh just when Louis did, “It's true! I have responsibilities now, I’m a responsible man.”

“You are babe, very very responsible.” Louis managed to stop laughing enough to kiss Harry again still holding onto the ice pack.

“They finally sent the invitation?” Harry asked eyeing the envelope on top of their coffee table.

“Yeah, they need the approval so they can print them then we can start sending them out.” Louis informed him watching Ian squirming.

“You know, he’s soaking wet.” Harry said out of nowhere.

“I’ll go change him.” Louis said letting Harry hold the ice before he got up with Ian in his arms.

He changed him as fast as he could making sure to wash his hands and wash Ian’s when he kept touching himself down there even though Louis would lightly slap his little hand away. When he got back Harry had fallen asleep on his same spot and all Louis did was cover him with a throw blanket kissing his forehead. He grabbed the ice pack and headed to the kitchen to start dinner placing Ian in his high chair, he talked to him as he made dinner glad that for once everything was going their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I wanted to post something. Don't forget to comment and hope you like it. Enjoy! :)

Before they knew it, their wedding day was only a month away and with Ian already a year and two months old everything seemed chaotic. He had started getting up on his own without holding onto anything, and Louis knew it wouldn't be long until he was walking with no help at all. He would only walk around holding onto his sit to stand walker and only if either Louis or Harry were walking behind him to make sure he wasn’t going to fall. He would always stop then turn his head a little to the side to make sure they were still there, then continued walking .

As he made his way back home from work, he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry and how he was yet to write his vows when his were ready. He had started writing them the month before wanting them to be perfect and knowing that Harry hadn’t done it yet, was killing the good mood around them.

He got home knowing Harry was there with their son after he had gotten a call from him telling him he had the day off because of the rain, and had already picked Ian up from the daycare. He walked inside after he had parked hearing the garage door closing behind him not even bothering to look back. The first thing he saw when he stepped into the kitchen was the empty pizza box and Ian’s plate and sippy cup still on the table.

He followed the noise to the living room where he could see the top of Harry’s head and Inside Out playing loudly on the tv narrowing his eyes when he saw Harry’s feet touching the top of his coffee table. He was about to yell at him when he noticed he was asleep while Ian was slowly stuffing his face with blueberries watching the movie. He watched him swallowing them then out of nowhere his head lolled to the side as he closed his eyes.

Louis wanted to laugh but bit his bottom lip watching him waking up again only to do it again but this time stayed asleep for good. He was sitting next to Harry too close to him and still wearing his pajamas figuring out that Harry must’ve changed him back into them. He grabbed the throw blanket placing it over them with a smile on his face noticing the notebook he had given Harry so he could write his vows.

He wanted to see if he had gotten anything written down but didn’t want to invade his privacy as he chewed on his bottom lip until he let out a loud sigh and picked it up. He took a deep breath opening it to the first page furrowing his brow in confusion when only his own name was written at the top of the page followed by a comma. The rest of the lined paper was filled with random doodles and ‘Ian’ written in different styles knowing Harry wanted to tattoo his name just like he was also planning to tattoo Louis’ name on his body too.

He closed it a little too hard then put it back on the table going back to the kitchen to eat something and clean up their mess hating how bad his kitchen looked. He ended up eating three slices of pizza Harry had left for him then went to take a shower already in a bad mood when everything was already stressing him out. When he was done he felt so much better as he made his way back to the living room hearing Ian’s voice calling for Harry.

He got there just when Ian rolled upside down then wiggled his way to the edge of the couch holding onto Harry’s pants and when his tiny feet touched the ground, he let go getting on his hands and knees then crawled away. He watched him until he got to his toys making a mess like he always did whenever they let him down to play.

“Dada hi!” Ian smiled at him as soon as he saw him standing behind the Harry.

“Hi pumpkin!” Louis blew him a kiss going to sit next to Harry who was still passed out.

He started watching Shameless sometimes looking at Ian who was playing with a toy truck then tried to tune out the many noises his toys were making. He looked at Harry when he woke up out of nowhere and looked around with sleepy eyes until his eyes settled on him smiling a little.

“What time s’it?” He asked resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Almost dinner time.” Louis answered still eyeing the notebook.

“I promise I’ll write them soon, I just want them to be perfect.” Harry sighed somehow knowing what Louis was thinking when he had noticed Louis had opened it.

"The wedding's a month away and you haven't written anything, it takes at least a month to write the perfect vows." Louis rolled his eyes pushing Harry away when he tried to hug him.

"I'll get them done on time." Harry hugged him anyway ignoring Louis' hands trying to push him away, “Would you stop moving so I can properly cuddle you.”

“I don’t want you to cuddle me.” Louis pushed him away then moved to the other side of the couch putting the blanket between them.

“Babe…” Harry followed him plastering himself to his side just waiting for Louis to crack and cuddle him too. He hadn’t seen him all day long!

“Don’t babe me.”

“Ian.” Harry called for his son smiling when the baby looked at him, “I think dada’s angry, we should cuddle him.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis ignoring the way Louis was squirming.

He smirked when Ian dropped his toy and started making his way to them then got up holding onto the couch trying to get Louis’ attention. When Harry didn’t let Louis grab Ian and much less look at him, their son let out a loud wail pulling on Harry’s pants until he was picked up and given to Louis.

“Don’t upset him like that.” Louis scolded him as he rubbed Ian’s back.

“Have you noticed he only keeps getting clingier and clingier to you, I don’t think that’s good.” Harry voiced his worries seeing Ian with his arms tightly wrapped around Louis’ neck and looking at him as if he was the enemy.

“No, one minute he’s like this and the other he pushes me away. He’s like that with you too, he’s just been really moody.” Louis shrugged it off.

“Geez, I wonder why.” Harry sarcastically said.

“It’s not his fault he won’t go to sleep when he’s supposed to or take his naps.” Louis defended his baby rolling his eyes when Harry rolled his own.

"I need to take out all those stuffed animals from his crib. All he does is get up again and play." Harry looked at Ian not letting his innocent green eyes and cute button nose fool him, "And if you didn't know, Ian, yes we can see you. You're on camera, buddy."

Louis gasped looking at their son faking a surprised expression, "What was that, pumpkin? You're under surveillance twenty four seven. Oh no."

"He's behind bars after all." Harry joked finally making Louis laugh.

Louis kissed Ian's cheeks while the baby played with his necklace. He looked up to find Harry already staring at him with a fond expression. He looked at Ian again trying to calm down when he started feeling his face burning up. He probably looked like a tomato and it was embarrassing. He didn't know why since Harry had already seen and knew everything about him. He'd seen him in his most embarrassing moments just like he had seen all of Harry's.

"You look so cute when you blush." Harry happily sighed leaning down to kiss him on the left corner of his lips.

"Shut up." Louis blushed a deeper red hearing Harry's low chuckles.

"Up." Ian said out of nowhere looking at Harry.

"What was that, peanut?" Harry made a silly face making his son giggle.

"I think he's telling you to shut up..." Louis trailed off.

"Up!" Ian giggled clapping his hands.

"See, this is why we can't be naughty in front of him. He tries to repeat everything we say." Harry rubbed his hands on his face.

"He's learning, Harreh. Let our child learn." Louis joked finally letting Harry kiss him full on the lips.

"I'm gonna go get the laundry, they're all Ian's clothes by the way." Harry got up scratching his stomach as he made his way to the laundry room.

Once he was there he began taking them out of the dryer and extending them on top of it to keep them from getting wrinkled up. Louis hated whenever it happened and could never stop nagging Harry about it. He smiled when he heard Ian laughing then Louis' voice saying something he could not understand since he was laughing too. When he got back to the living room holding a basket filled with his little clothes and hangers, Ian was once again on the floor crawling around.

“Help me hang them. I honestly don’t think we should change him twice a day, just leave him naked.” Harry shrugged setting the basket in between them on top of the couch then sat down getting to work right away seeing Louis doing the same.

“Yes, and when he catches a cold you’re going to be the one taking care of him.” Louis rolled his eyes placing the clothes ready to be put away on top of the coffee table.

They already had a pile neatly placed on top of the coffee table when Ian made his way to them and stood up, his gaze on the clothes recognizing them as his own. Out of nowhere he pulled on them making them fall to the floor then tried to pick them up doing so one by one until they were all wrinkled up on top of the table. He let out a loud sigh when he was done then looked at Louis and Harry giving them a cute smile.

“Thank you, Ian. Great job!” Louis sarcastically cheered seeing Ian smiling at him as he clapped.

“Look! And he feels damn proud of himself.” Harry reached to tickle his son’s chubby tummy, “I’m so proud of you, peanut.” He continued finally making Louis smile a genuine one seeing his baby so happy like he was supposed to be.

When Ian finally got tired of being there he looked around spotting his giraffe not far away, but instead of getting on his hands and knees to get it he only let go of the coffee table. Louis and Harry didn’t notice until Ian was already taking his first step stopping when he heard Louis shouting a “Oh my gosh!” then stared at them with wide eyes then around himself.

His eyes filled with tears and just like that, he started crying still standing on the same spot refusing to move until Louis got up to get him when Ian lifted his small arms up making grabby hands at him. As soon as he was close enough, Ian grabbed the fabric of his pants not letting go until Louis picked him up and held him as close as he could to try and calm him down.

“I think I scared him. Now he’ll never want to try and walk again.” Louis said pouting a bit going back to his spot on the couch.

“Who knows, babe. Before you know it he’ll probably be walking everywhere and none of us will be able to stop this little demon.” Harry shrugged grabbing Ian’s hand to kiss the top of it.

“I hope so.” Louis sighed placing Ian on the couch in between them then watched him crawl up to him resting his head on his lap and hiding his face against his stomach.

That’s how Ian liked to cuddle with him sometimes, probably finding his stomach soft when the little pouch of fat never went away after his pregnancy. Louis didn’t care when Harry loved it and was absolutely obsessed with it always wanting to be touching it.

A few days later and just like Harry had predicted it, Ian was walking everywhere he could before his parents absolutely had to stop him. He had started walking the next day after he had attempted the first time when Harry had gotten back from work and was too busy eating a banana to pay Ian any attention.

All Harry had felt while Louis was on his laptop was Ian’s tiny arms wrapping around his leg. He had bent down to pick him up when Ian pushed his hands away as if saying “I got this.” then slowly started walking towards Louis who was trying not to cry while Harry was getting everything on camera.

Since that day their days were spent walking after him trying to keep him out of trouble always ending up completely exhausted when Ian was a little too fast. They didn’t know how when he had just learned sometimes seeing him about to lose his balance or falling on his knees before getting up and continuing walking as if nothing had happened.

Louis had gotten two gates to keep Ian out of the kitchen and in the living room where it was safe for him. Sometimes Ian would scream and shake the gate crying when it wouldn’t budge until either Louis and Harry would sit with him and play with his toys.

“Ian...peanut, for the love of god just take a seat and chill.” Harry groaned seeing Ian walking back and forth between his box of toys and him.

He was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch trying to write his vows now that Louis was out with Zayn and trying not to move too much when he was surrounded by toys. He moved his right leg a little now that it was starting to go numb when he felt a toy digging into the back of his knee just as Ian dropped a toy truck right on his crotch.

Harry was lucky it didn’t hurt feeling only uncomfortable while Ian only watched him then walked away to get more toys. He didn’t know nor will he ever know why the hell his son was trying to bury him in toys nor did he want to know thinking of various twisted scenarios as to why.

“Okay! That’s enough Ian, you’re making a mess and who’s dada going to kill because of it.” Harry finally got up putting the notebook on top of the coffee table hearing Ian saying dada around his pacifier, “That’s right! Me, he’s going to kill me then I won’t get any later on tonight.” Harry started putting the toys back in the box not caring that he had just disclosed private information to Ian.

“Dahey no!” Ian started crying as Harry rolled his eyes now seeing just how spoiled his son was when he dropped on his knees then on his side crying louder.

“Do you want to go outside?” Harry asked halfway done with the toys, “Okay, let’s go outside so you can get tired and fall asleep.”

When he was done picking them up he took Ian outside after bundling him up a bit then helped him on his playground set glad that Ian forgot all about his crying fit just minutes ago. When Ian got bored of it, Harry chased him all over the backyard until Ian started slowing down and his eyes were getting a bit droopy. All Harry did was pick him up and take him back inside changing him into clean clothes so he would sleep comfortable then sat down on the rocking chair until Ian fell asleep.

When he was sure Ian was comfortable he went back to the living room to continue writing his wedding vows smiling when he finished them just when Louis walked in. He was quick to hide the notebook under the couch then grabbed his phone unlocking it and going right to a random game.

“Harry! You’re not gonna believe what happened today at the mall.” Louis walked in dropping the bags on the floor then plopped down on Harry’s lap fitting right in.

“What happened?” Harry asked wrapping his arms around his waist.

“This guy kept following us around and I almost lost it cause you know how I get. Anyway, he kept stalking us and at some point he was even touching himself until Zayn got fed up and kicked him where the sun don’t shine. I think he neutered him or something.” Louis shrugged as if it wasn’t big deal then shuddered feeling Harry’s arms tightening around him, “It was still gross though.”

“Are you and Zayn okay?” Harry asked as he rubbed his back.

“I was a little scared back then but I’m fine now. I feel really safe around Zayn.” Louis kissed the left corner of Harry’s lips.

“I fear for Liam if he ever pisses Zayn off.” Harry shuddered definitely not wanting to get on Zayn’s bad side.

“Nah, I think Liam is safe.” Louis said as he looked around seeing that for once, the living room wasn’t a mess, “Let me guess, you cleaned up before I got here?” Louis asked giving him a mischievous smile.

“No...Ian is just a well behaved child. So well behaved I was actually disappointed when he went down for a nap. It was tragic.” Harry pouted.

“Don’t lie!” Louis playfully smacked his chest.

“We haven’t had sex in a million years and you told me that if the house was a mess then we weren’t going to in a million more.” Harry stepped up his game and pouted even more giving Louis a sad look.

“Oh yeah...to be honest I totally forgot about it. But I did buy more lube and condoms.” Louis raised his brows then almost screamed when Harry turned them around dropping him on the couch.

“I was going to wait until tonight to bang you but I don’t think I can wait that long. You just drive me crazy.” Harry said as he kissed up and down Louis’ neck already undoing the fly of his jeans.

Louis only smirked pressing the lube against Harry’s chest but it wasn’t necessary when minutes later Harry had him bent over the coffee table with his bare ass up in the air. Louis was trying to hold onto the sides feeling Harry’s hands on his ass and his tongue deep inside of him. He tried to reach down for his cock but couldn’t when Harry pressed him harder against the table furrowing his brow when he heard a crack but quickly forgot about it.

“H- Harry, use your fingers dammit.” Louis turned his head to the side to try and look at him but couldn’t when he felt Harry’s hand on his back pushing him down again.

He was getting ready to try and get up when he finally felt Harry’s finger entering him past the knuckle making him push into it already so desperate for it. Having noticed it, Harry added a second one fucking him with them then let Louis fuck himself on them loving the way it looked and the noises Louis was making.

With his free hand he reached down to push his pants down a little and pull his cock out already hard as a rock. He felt like he was going to explode when he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking himself in sync with Louis’ hips moving back and forth. He added a third finger not giving Louis enough time to get used to it already fucking him with them as fast as he could until he couldn’t wait anymore and pulled them out grabbing the lube with his other hand having let go of his cock.

He quickly put on a condom then lubed himself up pressing the tip against Louis’ hole slowly pushing in hearing Louis’ moans until he was all the way in. He waited a few seconds to let them adjust then placed his hands on his hips in a tight hold then let go seeing his skin red from where he had gripped it getting more turned on.

“Hurry up!” Louis interrupted his observation moving his hips back and forth earning a loud grunt from Harry.

Harry held onto his hips again then started thrusting in and out as fast as he could go changing his angle a few times until he had Louis screaming underneath him. He placed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet then wrapped the other around Louis’ right shoulder to keep him from moving too much. He let himself fall on top of Louis still fucking into him then started sucking on the skin on the back of his neck then kissed all the way down his spine going back up again.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Louis trailed off feeling about to climax doing so at a hard thrust not caring that his cum was all over the coffee table.

Harry continued fucking him and when he felt he was going to cum, he pulled out taking the condom off cumming all over Louis’ lower back and ass. Louis stayed where he was still trying to catch his breath while Harry did the same until Louis sat up with a satisfied smile on his face.

“That was great, I needed that.” Louis said in between breaths.

“I kno-” Harry started getting interrupted by Ian’s giggles.

“I just...I just hope he just woke up as of right now, right this instant.” Louis got up to put his clothes back on making a face when he realized he still had Harry’s cum all over him.

”Let me clean you up.” Harry said grabbing a few tissues then made his way to Louis cleaning him up.

Once he was clean, Louis put his clothes back on seeing Harry doing the same then grabbed the shopping bags he had brought to show Harry. When he was back Harry had already cleaned it up with disinfectant wipes giving him a smile. Louis returned the smile before he dropped the bags on top of the table then a few seconds later they heard a crack seeing the table falling apart right in front of them.

“Goddamit.” Louis muttered, Ian’s giggles only getting louder while all Harry did was stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter. It is not edited. Please don't forget to comment! :)

**"Goddamit." Louis muttered, Ian's giggles only getting louder while all Harry did was stare.**

~*~

"Now we gotta buy another one." Harry sighed watching Louis pick the bags up putting them on the couch, "I'm gonna go get Ian. You okay?" Harry asked seeing him nodding then walked up to him to kiss the side of his head.

"Daaheeey!" Ian screamed from his room making Harry shake his head and chuckle.

When he got there his eyes widened seeing Ian about to lift his leg up probably with the intention of climbing over the rail. He rushed to him and picked him up seeing and smelling how he needed a new diaper. After Louis had decided to bring the changing table back a few weeks ago, Harry grabbed the things he was going to need then placed Ian on it. After a year and two months he still sometimes gagged whenever he had to change his son's poopy diaper even more when he was the stinkiest. And at the moment he was.

"Uh oh, someone's really stinky. Stinky stinky stinky." Harry let out a giggle seeing Ian just staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Uh oh." Ian repeated.

"Uh oh." Harry repeated again making Ian smile quickly becoming a game to the little boy.

They spent the rest of the time repeating it until Harry was done changing his diaper and zipping his footed onesie back on. He got rid of the dirty diaper then poured some hand sanitizer on his hands letting Ian down after it. He followed him to the living room ready to catch him in case he lost his balance. He almost ran into him when Ian suddenly stopped and stared at the spot where the coffee table used to be, all that was left were the broken pieces.

"Uh oh." He said then continued walking until he was standing in front of the broken table while Louis was going through the bags.

"Uh oh, pumpkin. Daddy broke the table, he's naughty." Louis said as he checked the tags on Ian's new clothes then set them down on the couch.

" _We_ broke the table." Harry corrected him.

Harry took a seat next to him watching Ian walking in circles around the broken table until Louis picked him up. He set him down on the couch in between them in a standing position then took his onesie off leaving him with only his diaper and socks on. He started trying shirt after shirt on him followed by jeans, shorts and sweatpants until Ian started getting fussy pushing his hands away. The last outfit was a bear onesie that made Harry coo at him and take pictures seeing his baby with little bear ears on when Louis put the hood over his head.

"You are the cutest thing ever!" Harry cooed leaning forward to kiss his son on the tip of his nose.

He chuckled when Ian placed his hands on his cheeks and tried to kiss him too leaving saliva all over his nose and upper lip. He then pulled away and turned to Louis to give him another one right on the lips squeezing his cheeks a bit. When he was satisfied, he sat down then wiggled his way to the edge managing to get off the couch then started walking around going for the toy box soon after. They started laughing when he looked like a walking teddy bear as they took pictures to send to family and friends. Especially Zayn when the outfit had been a gift from him.

"I'm gonna throw this table out." Harry finally got up followed by Louis.

"Let me help you." He said before he started picking up as many pieces as he could.

They managed to get everything in one go and when they got back they looked around not seeing Ian anywhere.

"Ian?" Louis called out for him running to his bedroom followed by Harry when he heard noises coming from there.

"Peanut, what are you doing?" Harry asked him as soon as he came into view.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw him with his back to them going through Louis bottom drawer on the right side which was his. He started taking his pajamas out never stopping until Louis did having to pry his tiny hands away from the edge of the drawer.

"Ian, let go." Louis pulled him back somehow proud at how strong his baby was when he refused to let go of it yet was starting to get annoyed. He pulled him up laughing when Ian started screaming, even more when Harry finally got him to let go.

"Dada no." Ian cried hiding his face on the crook of Louis' neck.

"Gosh you really are spoiled, baby." Louis sighed then looked at Harry, "We fucked up."

"We did." Harry nodded then nuzzled his face on the back of Ian's neck trying to get him to look at him and when he did, Harry kissed the tip of his nose wiping his tears away, "That wasn't okay, peanut. You can't go through our stuff and make a mess, that's a no no."

"No no, dahey." Ian sniffled still wearing his cute outfit making him look cute as hell.

"That's right, peanut. No going through our stuff and making a mess." Harry kissed him again.

"You're so smart, pumpkin. Yes you are!" Louis kissed his cheek letting him down when Ian started squirming. "Watch him while I put all this back." Louis sighed.

Harry only nodded and followed Ian to wherever he wanted to go ending up in his bedroom where he picked up a book. He blabbered nonsense to Harry giving him the book then sat down on the floor making Harry wonder how his son was a bit more advanced than other babies. Sometimes it creeped him out.

_The Tale of Peter Rabbit_ , Harry silently read taking a seat next to Ian. He let him sit on his lap when his son moved to do so then opened the book as he kissed the top of his fuzzy head. He searched for the first page knowing it was his son's absolute favorite from all twenty three tales by Beatrix Potter and in his opinion, it was the best of all of them. Of course his son owned all of them since his father Des had gifted them to Ian on his first birthday and they had quickly become Ian's favorite books.

Ian smiled and happily patted the page of the book going quiet and still as soon as Harry started reading the story. They were too focused on it that they didn't notice Louis standing by the door taking a picture to have memories of the precious moment happening in front of him. Ian would look up at Harry with a smile on his face whenever Harry made sound effects then look back down at the book.

Ian stayed where he was until Harry finished reading the story then loudly sighed as soon as his daddy had closed the book. He turned on his side and snuggled up against his chest sucking on his thumb never bothering to move when Harry got up to put the book back in its place then made his way to the living room where Louis was watching tv. Louis gave him a tired smile patting the spot next to him and as soon as Harry was next to him, he snuggled up against him close to Ian. They spent the rest of the day watching movies too comfortable to do anything else.

The month quickly passed by and soon both Louis and Harry were doing the final fitting for their black tuxedos three days before the wedding. They had had a rehearsal the week before where Jay and Anne had burst into tears even if it wasn't the actual wedding. Ian was already set with a tiny tuxedo the same color as their parents while Gemma's twins were lighter and Melissa already had a white dress she had picked all by herself.

They hadn't felt the need to have a flower girl or ring bearer not wanting to have the kids and Louis' sisters feeling left out. They had only asked Zayn to be Louis' best man and when Harry decided he couldn't pick one of his friends and leave the other out, he decided to fuck it and have two best men. Of course, he had gotten his way.

Just a day before the wedding Gemma had announced her third pregnancy already at two months. Its safe to say it had been the happiest day when Anne and Des had congratulated both her and Christian followed by Harry and Louis and finally more family and friends. Harry had hugged her extra long when she burst out crying then he followed soon after understanding that it was the first of all her babies she was going to be able to see, not just hear.

"You're the best mum ever, you're gonna do such a great job with this one just like you're already doing with the kids." Harry told her as he hugged and rubbed her back feeling her nodding and her arms tightening around his neck.

"So do you. Wait until you have that little baby girl, I bet you're gonna spoil her rotten." Gemma pulled back then kissed his forehead when he smiled at her.

"I already thought of names and everything." Harry said, "Of course they have to be approved by Louis first and it'll most likely be a middle name because he let me name Ian."

"Am I allowed to know now?" Gemma asked.

"Okay, but keep it a secret." Harry said as he looked around, "I really really like Abigail."

"Well Abigail is a very pretty name." Gemma smiled.

"Have you thought of any?" Harry asked her.

"Not until we know what we're having, whatever we get, I'm not picky." Gemma shrugged seeing their mum coming their way.

The night before the wedding, Ian thought it will be a good idea to stay up almost the whole night refusing to go to sleep. It wasn't until Louis let him sleep with them that he finally fell asleep clinging to him. He had fallen asleep on top of him with his tiny hands holding onto his shirt until he woke up in the morning and moved on to Harry. That's how Harry woke up with half of his son's body on top of him and drool pooling on the fabric of his shirt.

He slowly picked him up then set him down in the middle bringing the covers over all three of them then laid there just watching Louis sleep. He knew it was creepy but he couldn't help himself when in a few hours he was going to marry him again and give him the wedding he deserved and had always wanted. Ian woke up and blinked a few times before he turned on his side facing Louis then fell asleep again as Harry watched how Louis still asleep, found him and wrapped his arm around him bringing him closer to hold him as close to him as he could.

Later that morning Louis woke up and after laying there for a few seconds as he stretched, he finally smiled turning to look at Harry who was still sleeping. It wasn't until he stretched his arm out and touched Ian's giraffe that he remembered Ian was supposed to be in bed with them. He sat up with wide eyes looking around trying to see if he was still in the room until he found him sitting by the bedroom door playing with their slippers.

"Morning sexy."

Louis heard a deep voice getting engulfed into a hug then pushed back onto the mattress where Harry got on top of him making sure to cover him completely. He tried to set himself free as he giggled but Harry only tightened his grip around him then started grinding against his thigh making Louis push him away.

"Harry! I gotta save myself until after the wedding,you can't take my virginity now!" Louis screeched moving his head when Harry tried to kiss him.

"What?" Harry laughed pressing his lips against the left side of Louis' neck, "I think I'll be able to keep it in my pants for a few more hours and when we get to Ibiza I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Dahey." Ian appeared in front of them making Harry let out a scream seeing the tiny human standing in front of him holding onto one of Louis' slippers.

"Good morning pumpkin!" Louis smiled kissing Harry on the lips then pushed him off of him and got up picking Ian up, "We have to go pack your bag 'cause daddy and I are gonna go on a little vacation and you're gonna stay with Nana and Papa."

"Pa!"

"That's right! Wait till papa hears you saying that, he's gonna flip." Louis kissed his cheek then left the room to start packing his bag while Harry watched them leave with a smile on his face.

Louis put Ian down on the floor after closing the door then went to his closet picking out enough outfits for a whole week suddenly wanting to buy a ticket for Ian and take him with them. He was about to go back to their bedroom and grab his laptop to do it when Harry walked in to help him pack the clothes since their bags were already packed. Ian watched them putting his things in his little suitcase until he walked towards his bookcase coming back with his book then went back and forth throwing toys in there.

"Ian that's too many toys, we need to pack your clothes first...and your diapers." Louis unpacked them and put them aside, "And you better behave for Nana and Papa." Louis told him as if he was already a teenager. He didn't like to think about that.

Louis was glad the wedding was in the afternoon and when he was done packing all his things, he moved on to making sure he didn't forget anything or he was screwed. They had only packed lube and no condoms already knowing they weren't going to use them at all and by noon they were already getting ready after eating something.

At two pm, Gemma walked through the door to take Ian with her not even bothering to ask them to get ready in separate places when they had insisted on getting to the ceremony together. They had opted out of having the wedding in a church and instead it was going to be in the same place as the reception but in a different part of the venue.

Getting ready together had been a big fail when Louis ended up against the wall with his legs wrapped around Harry as he fucked into him using a condom one last time. They had come at the same time and stood there trying to catch their breaths until Harry pulled out of Louis taking him to the bathroom to take another shower. They got to the venue acting like nothing had happened already too excited for what was about to happen getting ready as fast as they could when they were already a bit late.

"Why were you guys late?" Gemma snapped at them as she made her way into one of the waiting rooms after she had been the one to convince the priest to wait for them.

"I lost my shoes. You know Ian, we found them in his bedroom." Harry lied while Louis tried not to look at her feeling his face getting hotter by the second.

"Oh that's funny 'cause when I left _with_ Ian you had your shoes in your hand." Gemma rolled her eyes, "But it's whatever, that means that in nine months we'll have two babies in the house."

"Gemma!" Louis almost shouted completely scandalized looking as red as a cherry.

"Hurry up, hold hands and walk down that aisle. We'll be waiting there." Gemma snapped her fingers at them then walked out to join their family.

They watched her until she was out of the room then Harry turned to look at Louis holding out his hand for him to take.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked tightening his grip on Louis' smaller one as soon as he had taken it.

"More than I'll ever be." Louis smiled then together made their way towards where the ceremony was being held never letting go.

Louis started getting nervous the closer they were getting there and when the music started playing and all eyes were on them, he felt Harry squeezing his hand once to let him know he was there. He smiled when he saw Ian in Jay's arms looking as handsome as ever wearing his cute tuxedo and his curly hair brushed to the side as best as it could. Their little boy was busy with Jay's necklace to pay them any attention and when they finally made it to the altar, the priest didn't waste any time and started the ceremony right away.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Harry and Louis an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." The priest said while Louis and Harry couldn't help but look at the other unable to stop smiling, too happy to not smile.

When the priest was done talking, Niall stood up and made his way to the front podium and after clearing his throat and winking at Louis and Harry, he finally started reading after the couple had assigned him as their reader. They sure loved his strong voice.

"Yes, I'll marry you by Pam Ayres." Niall started.

"Yes, I'll marry you my dear and here's the reason why. So I can push you out of bed when the baby starts to cry, and if we hear a knocking and it's creepy and it's late, I hand you the torch you see, and you investigate. Yes I'll marry you my dear, you may not apprehend it, but when the tumble-drier goes, it's you that has to mend it."

"You have to face the neighbour, should our labrador attack him. And if a drunkard fondles me, it's you that has to whack him. Yes I'll marry you, you're virile and you're lean. My house is like a pigsty, you can help to keep it clean. That sexy little dinner which you served by candlelight, as I do chipolatas, you can cook it every night! It's you who has to work the drill and put up curtain track. I do see great advantages, but none of them for you. And so before you see the light, I do, I do, I do!" Niall finished smiling when everybody laughed.

He went back to his seat and as soon as he was sitting down, the priest started talking again about marriage and whatnot but Louis and Harry only had eyes for each other.

"We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness–and call it love–true love. Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song." The priest said as he smiled, "I understand that you have written down your own vows." He said and when both Louis and Harry nodded, he motioned for Harry to take Louis' hands and start.

"I promise you, Louis, until my very last breath, to fight for life, for joy, for us, to never take your actions, words and kindness for granted, to start and keep leaving you secret notes when we are away from each other. I vow to grow with you and not apart, to make my accomplishments, ours, and your challenges, mine, I will always love you deeply and honestly, as your equal and your partner. I fiercely want to grow old with you; so we can sit on our front porch on a warm summer's eve, so we can hold our frail hands together and laugh about that fateful day we met in September two years ago, so I can simply be with you, and know that I am home."

By the time Harry was done, Louis as well as half of the guests were in tears too. Louis wanted to kiss him senseless and tell him how much he loved him but held himself when it was his turn to say his vows.

"I, Louis, take you, Harry, to be my husband. I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I will delight with you in happiness, comfort you in sorrow, and conspire with you in mischief. I promise to keep creating and supporting a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. My love is yours today, tomorrow, and for all the days before us." Louis said unable to stop smiling feeling his eyes filling with tears seeing Harry's eyes shining more than usual.

"Now for the exchange of rings." The priest said watching Gemma and Christian come forward to give them to them.

Harry was the first to take the ring then Louis' hand feeling how warm it was as well as small and dainty, he loved his hands.

"I Harry give you Louis this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Harry said while putting the ring on Louis' fingers then kissed his hand after it seeing Louis grabbing the ring for him after he let go of his hand.

"I Louis give you Harry this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Louis spoke sliding the ring down Harry's finger never letting go of his hand even when Gemma and Christian went back to their spot..

"At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet. A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences. Let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: Let it be rather a moving sea between the shores of your souls." The priest finished the closing of the ceremony then looked at Louis and Harry with a smile on his face.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Harry didn't have to be told twice when he pulled Louis closer to him and kissed him like never before but still trying to keep it PG when there were children present. He could barely hear the guests applauding when all he could feel were Louis' lips on his and his dainty hands on his cheeks to keep him in place. When they finally pulled back they only looked at each other until the priest started speaking again.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Harry and Louis."

They smiled when the guest started applauding then walked out of there with them following ready to go to the reception where they would spend the rest of the afternoon until it was time for them to go on their honeymoon. As soon as they stepped into the reception, they were introduced and soon enough Harry had the microphone making a speech for Louis and all the guests.

"I want to thank you all for being here with us celebrating our marriage and our second anniversary all at once. I want to say a few words to my husband, Louis. He's over there holding our hyper child, Ian." Harry said waving at Louis who only smiled while trying to keep Ian in place when his son only wanted to get down and explore the place.

"I met Louis at some club in Las Vegas and I swear, and for some reason, I wanted to marry him right then and there. Of course me being me, messed up our first meeting and we ended up disliking each other until we bonded over our misfortunes. We barely knew each other before we got married but I guess that when you know then you know and no high power will ever stop you." Harry said seeing Louis just staring at him with shiny eyes and a pout on his lips still trying to hold onto a squirmy Ian.

"I don't regret our first wedding and the many moments after that, the only thing I regret is never having our first dance as a married couple. We never got to have one but that's going to change. Now, I didn't know Louis back when we were eighteen but I wish I had 'cause I missed all those years with my love so Louis..." Harry smiled at Louis extending his arm towards him so Louis could take his hand, "Would you like to finally have our first dance?" He asked sighing in relief when Louis quickly gave Ian to his mum then took his hand.

Harry led him towards the dance floor and when 18 by some band Louis' sisters were obsessed with started playing, they could hear every guest cooing when they heard the first line.

_"I got a heart and I got a soul, believe me I will use them both. We made a start, be it a false one, I know. Baby, I don't want to feel alone. So kiss me where I lay down. My hands pressed to your cheeks."_

They slowly danced holding the other close and feeling like they were the only ones there and when they looked at each other, Louis slowly leaned forward having to get on his tippy toes to reach his husband better. He kissed him slow and sweet pulling back when the song ended and all they did was blink realizing time was too short when they were in each other's arms.

They slowly pulled away then walked back to their table holding hands while their friends got ready to make toasts having decided to keep them short when Louis and Harry's parents wanted to say something too as well as their siblings. When they were finished they were left laughing when all three of them talked about their adventures with the couple. Liam and Niall sharing the story of when they went camping and ended up with poison ivy after Harry had guided them to it without meaning to. Then Zayn sharing the story of how he and Louis met saying how lucky he was to have him as a friend.

After that, their parents gave speeches followed by their sisters and finally they danced their mother and son dance. When they got to cut the cake, Ian had to absolutely be with Louis after pictures were taken of just the couple then with Ian included. He had gotten a taste of the cake silently asking for more and when Louis didn't budge, he moved on to Harry who gave him all the cake he wanted until Louis made him stop.

They danced and laughed at the many jokes just having a good time until the reception was over and it was time for Louis and Harry to leave to Ibiza. Louis almost cried when he had to leave a sleeping Ian with Anne and Des after they had offered to watch them while the couple enjoyed their week long vacation. Of course they will be calling everyday and skyping to see their little boy who they already missed even if he was still in his arms.

Louis had a bit of trouble giving a sleeping Ian to Anne and when he finally did it was after he and Harry had kissed their son and hugged him close to them. When they were finally in the airplane they looked at each other and smiled as if they were a pair of teenagers running away to a magical place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is lol but I hope you like it, it is not edited so please let me know if you see any mistakes. Also, I tried to do a little research about things mentioned in this chapter and they're not that accurate so please don't pay attention to it. Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy! :)

When Harry and Louis finally made it to Ibiza almost two hours later it was already night time again having to wait at the airport to get their bags. Louis had started freaking out when he couldn’t see Harry anywhere until he walked out of the bathroom having to kiss Louis’ pout away for leaving him alone.

They took a taxi to the hotel and as soon as Harry got the key card for their room, he tried to control himself while the bellboy helped them with their bags. He gave him a generous tip and as soon as he closed and locked the door he turned around expecting to see Louis already naked on the bed and spread out for him.

“Lou? Baby, where are you?” Harry shouted making his way to the bathroom where he could hear Louis fumbling with something then noticed his suitcase was gone.

“I’ll be right there. Hold on, babe!” Louis shouted.

He shrugged it off and went to the bed stripping out of his clothes leaving only his briefs on grabbing his phone to check if he had any calls or texts. He only had a text from his mum and it was a picture of Ian living the life of a spoiled rich boy making him laugh. He sent her a text with lots of laughing emojis and also thanking her and his dad for watching him wondering what Louis was doing when it was taking him too long.

“What are you laughing at?” Louis asked from the doorway.

“Just a picture my mum sent of Ian.” Harry laughed looking at Louis who was wearing nothing but one of his shirts and was too long on his smaller husband, “He looks hilarious.”

“Let me see?” Louis ran to him plopping down on the bed next to him laughing when he saw the picture of Ian wrapped in blankets and stuffing his face with food, “He looks so cute. I miss him.” Louis sighed.

“We’re like an old married couple.” Harry chuckled resting his head against Louis’ arm.

“No we’re not. I was thinking you could fuck me against the wall, or right here.” Louis smirked leaning closer to Harry where he whispered the words that Harry’s cock twitching, “I already opened myself up. “I’m all ready for you...daddy.”

Louis didn’t even have time to scream when Harry roughly pushed him so he was on his back getting in between his legs. He smirked when he heard Harry gasping discovering that Louis was wearing nothing but his underwear underneath his shirt feeling his hand trailing down his ass then his finger circling around his hole over the fabric. His breath hitched at the sensation but grew confused when Harry pulled away from him to reach for something in the pocket of his jeans coming back with something in his hand.

“Look what I got.” Harry singsonged showing Louis the small baggie full of weed.

“Where did you get that? Did you smuggle it or something?” Louis gave him an incredulous look.

“Nope. Remember when I disappeared to the bathroom...I’ve got contacts babe.” Harry said just as Louis wrapped his legs around his waist as he moved around looking for his stuff to roll a joint, “Let me…” Harry trailed off when Louis tightened his grip around him.

“Harry I don’t think we should do this.” Louis said, “We’re parents for god’s sake and we’re about to make another baby. What if it comes out sick or something.”

“Relax, it’s not gonna come out sick. We were drunk when we made Ian and look, he turned out just fine...more than fine.” Harry leaned down to kiss the left corner of Louis’ lips moving his right hand down from his left arm to his chest and stomach seeing the goosebumps forming on his soft skin.

“But-”

“And don’t worry about Ian. He’s at home in my parents family room wrapped up in a thousand blankets with different assortments of snacks next to him, and having a pixar movie marathon with mum and dad.” Harry told him as he trailed kisses down Louis’ stomach, “He’s living the life of a spoiled rich kid. Hell, not even the Beckham kids receive that treatment.”

Louis let Harry undress him smirking when Harry’s eyes widening seeing he was wearing pink lace panties remembering that night in Vegas when he had been wearing red ones, “Just say yes, princess.”

“Ok- oh my god.” Louis closed his eyes grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheet when Harry grabbed at the edge of his panties lowering them down a bit then stopped just to reach for his hole rubbing it over the panties.

Harry kissed him full on the lips tracing his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip then pulled back to do god knows what while Louis was trying to calm down. He furrowed his brow when moments later Harry came back with a joint in his hand taking the first hit seeing how relaxed he was about the whole thing.

“C’mon babe, your turn.” Harry told him giving him the joint watching Louis not knowing what to do with it.

“I’ve- I’ve never done this before.” Louis confessed blushing a deep red, “Well I did with Zayn three years ago but I didn’t even get high.”

“Have you ever smoked a cigarette?” Harry asked seeing Louis nodding, “Then you know how to inhale, sweetcheeks.” Harry said already feeling the effects.

“Umm, okay.”

“Wanna shotgun?” Harry asked then hurried to explain when Louis said nothing. “I’ll take a hit of it and hold the smoke in my mouth, we then press our lips together and I open my mouth while you suck the smoke in. Ready?”

When Louis nodded Harry took another hit leaning down to press his mouth against Louis’ waiting for him to open his mouth and when he finally did, he opened his blowing the smoke in. He stayed there with his mouth pressed against Louis’ making sure he inhaled then pulled back to let him exhale already so proud of him.

It took another three hits for Louis to start feeling the effects when Harry was already so high he was sure he was seeing two Louis’ instead of one. He would quite like to fuck them both. They were sitting on the floor leaning against the bed and when Louis started crawling away from Harry, he was immediately pulled back by the ankle making him lose his balance letting out a giggle.

“I- I have the lube here, baby.” Harry said reaching for it and once it was in his hands he opened it and coated his fingers with it seeing Louis already spread out for him.

Louis got on his knees then made his way back to Harry straddling him letting Harry do whatever he wanted to him. He felt puny against him gasping when he felt him moving the fabric of his panties to the side then one of his fingers deep inside of him. He giggled when Harry furrowed his brow feeling he was already loose quickly adding a second finger then a third one.

"M'gonna suck you off...daddy." Louis quickly pulled his briefs down wrapping his small hand around Harry's cock jerking him off.

"Fuck! Yes, like that...fuck, princess!"

Louis got off of Harry getting on his hands and knees in front of him already missing his fingers then took Harry into his mouth moaning when he once again felt Harry's fingers in him. He licked around the head then slid his tongue down the side of his cock pushing back against Harry's fingers the faster he was moving them in and out of him.

He could hear Harry's moans as he moaned around his cock feeling his hair getting pulled encouraging him to take all of him until it was touching the back of his throat. He pulled away with a loud pop sound then turned around so his ass was right on Harry's face silently asking Harry to do what he did best.

Harry didn't waste time spreading his cheeks making sure to move the fabric to the side wanting to leave his panties on. He buried his face in between them licking around Louis' hole before he started fucking him with it loving how loud Louis was getting.

He held onto his hips making sure to keep him in place when Louis started fucking himself on his tongue letting go when Louis pulled away from him. He watched the way Louis turned around and slowly crawled up to him straddling him and nipping on the skin of his neck leaving small red marks behind.

Harry lubed himself up while Louis was busy marking him and without warning grabbed his hips, moved his panties to the side, and lifted him up letting him drop right on his cock moaning at the tight warm feeling surrounding it. Louis let out a scream glad that he had opened himself up while in the bathroom trying to breathe when Harry started fucking into him without giving him time to adjust.

“Fuuck you feel so good, princess.” Harry hid his face on Louis’ chest running his hands from his lower back to his cheeks spreading them apart going crazy when Louis started bouncing up and down on his cock getting louder.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders to get some leverage almost biting his tongue off when he felt Harry’s cock pressing against his prostate rolling his hips when the urge got too strong. His cock felt heavy against his tummy leaking precome all over it and Harry’s stomach feeling like he wasn’t going to last any longer.

“Yes, right there! So good daddy, fuck your princess so good!” Louis shouted not really knowing where all that was coming from when he felt so good feeling Harry’s lips around his nipple.

Harry kneaded the skin of Louis’ ass helping him go faster then pushed him on his back pulling his legs over his shoulders going deeper and faster. He continued pounding into him slapping Louis’ hand away when he tried to wrap it around his cock hearing him saying daddy over and over again until he was cumming inside of him. He fucked him through it wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock until he came all over his tummy leaving them a panting mess.

Louis let out an exhausted giggle feeling Harry’s weight on top of him as he wrapped his arms around him kissing the side of his head trying not to move too much when he was still inside of him. Minutes later Harry finally pulled out of him as careful as he could turning to lay beside Louis falling asleep with Louis following soon after.

The next morning Louis woke up out of nowhere with the worst case of cotton mouth and after looking around, he snuggled up closer to Harry falling asleep again. When he woke up again he could smell the bacon making his mouth water then opened his eyes deciding to try and get up to go brush his teeth. He brushed them as fast as he could seeing he looked like hell then went back to bed soon after wanting to sleep a little bit longer.

“Babe, breakfast’s here.” Harry said out of nowhere making Louis groan.

“I feel like hell. I look like hell.” Louis groaned feeling Harry getting on the bed next to him then his arm around his waist and lips pressed to his neck.

“It’ll get better once you get used to it.” Harry started pressing kisses all over his neck making Louis smile.

“I don’t think I want to get high ever again, plus I won’t be able to even if I wanted to.” Louis sighed, “New baby and all.”

“You need to eat something and after you’re done eating we’re going on a bike tour then we’re gonna go swim with the dolphins.” Harry happily told him having already planned half the day.

“Am I riding with you?” Louis asked wrapping an arm around him.

“No, you’re riding your own bike.” Harry said then got up picking Louis up and taking him to the table ignoring his complaints about his ass being sore.

“I have to call my pumpkin, I already miss him.” Louis sighed just as Harry carefully placed him on a chair then pushed the plate closer to Louis.

“Do you want to call him now?” Harry asked grabbing his phone when Louis eagerly nodded.

They ended up waiting more than usual for them to answer and when they did, they could hear Ian’s laughs in the background before Anne answered. They talked to her for a few minutes before she finally put Ian on the phone who said nothing until Louis and Harry started talking to him. Ian had only babbled nonsense at them, let out a giggle then went back to whatever the hell he had been doing before having dropped the phone on Anne’s lap.

"They're playing with his new set of plastic blocks Des got him, he's so excited!" Anne gushed while Harry and Louis stared at each other hearing her cooing at Ian.

"Thanks again for watching him, Anne. We'll get there as soon as we can when the week is over." Louis thanked her again.

"Oh sweetheart, take your time. Des and I are happy to watch him as long as it’s needed. My grandbaby is an angel." Anne said just as Ian screamed then started crying, "Munchkin, you have to share your toys with papa." Anne told him being the patient angel that she was.

"I forgot to tell you he's a brat when someone touches his toys!" Harry shouted right on Louis' ears making him wince.

"Harry!" Anne exclaimed, "He is not a brat. You were just like him when you were his age."

"He needs to learn how to share." Harry went on, “Plus I was a cute brat.”

“No, you were just a brat.” Anne joked laughing when he heard Harry shouting that he was not a brat.

They talked for a few more minutes then hung up and after finishing their breakfast they finally headed out for their bike tour. Louis ended up going when he saw how excited Harry was but it went downhill once he had to sit on the bike feeling his ass hurting as soon as he did.

“You okay, Lou?” Harry asked him trying not to laugh.

“Peachy.” Louis rolled his eyes pedaling as soon as the guide did.

Halfway through the trail, they ended up taking a break when they got too tired to continue up the hill and Louis felt like passing out while Harry was feeling more alive than ever. His hair was up in a bun while Louis’ was pulled back by a bandanna Harry had put on him insisting that it will keep the hair out of his face. Louis thought he looked stupid, Harry thought he looked beautiful. They were allowed to look around but stay close not wanting anybody to get lost when it had already happened before and it had been a complete disaster.

"Harry, I think we should go back." Louis said soon after Harry had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him deeper into the forest.

"Relax, nothing bad is gonna happen." Harry looked around trying to find the perfect tree and when he did, he gently pushed Louis into a tree's hollow trunk going in after him.

"Are you still high?" Louis giggled trying to hide how nervous he was at being trapped against the inside of a tree's trunk and Harry. The latter being more comfortable.

"Shh, don't be nervous love." Harry murmured slowly pulling Louis' shorts down enough to be able to reach at his hole.

"Harry!" Louis hissed pushing his hand away then looked around realizing that no one could see them.

"Have you ever had outdoor sex?" Harry asked smirking when Louis shook his head.

"We don't even have l- lube." Louis stuttered when Harry started palming him through the fabric of his shorts, a gasp leaving his lips when Harry used his other hand to touch himself.

"I've got that covered, princess." Harry pressed himself against Louis kissing up and down the side of his neck hearing Louis almost panting when he applied more pressure against his still clothed cock.

"Fuck! Hurry up." Louis pulled down his shorts where they pooled around his ankles then reached for Harry's as he poured lube on his fingers, "I'm still good from last night. Fuck me. Now." Louis demanded.

Harry didn't waste time turning Louis around so his front was against the tree trunk. Louis immediately bent down a little giving Harry full view of his ass as he lubed himself up stroking himself a few times. He teased him a few times sometimes nudging at his hole with the tip of his cock or pushing the head in only to pull out again repeating the process.

"I swear if you don't get to it I'm go- yes...oh my god." Louis moaned when Harry slid into him, "So big...Harry..."

"Fuck that, I'm your daddy." Harry thrusted into him slowing down when Louis didn't say anything too focused feeling too full and satisfied.

"Daddy....f- faster. Daddy please." Louis begged almost in tears when Harry completely stopped then gasped at a sharp thrust almost knocking the breath out of him when Harry started fucking into him.

"I'm your daddy." Harry lowly growled against the back of Louis' sweaty neck wrapping a hand around his waist to pull him closer to him.

He never thought he would be one to like being called daddy during sex but this was Louis. Louis who kept repeating the word daddy thrust after thrust as he moved his hips to meet Harry's thrusts before rolling them. Louis who he had to put a hand over his mouth when he started getting louder as soon as he started pounding right on his spot. Harry felt him grabbing his ass to make him go faster as he clenched around him making him cum out of nowhere inside of him when it became too much for him.

He could see Louis stroking himself still meeting his thrusts until he shuddered and came all over the trunk as they both slowed down. They stayed where they were trying to catch their breaths until Harry gently placed his hand around Louis' throat making him look up at him kissing him soon after. Louis groaned into to the kiss tracing Harry's bottom lip with his tongue missing his lips too soon after Harry pulled back.

"We need to go back, babe." Harry told him as he kissed the side of his head and helped him by pulling his shorts back on.

"I'm gonna leak..." Louis muttered.

"Clench, my princess." Harry winked at him as he fiddled with his shorts.

He pulled them up after he had pulled them down enough to get his dick out and fuck Louis. When they were ready, they walked out of there mumbling I love you's to each other as they shared small kisses. When they got back to the rest, no one looked at them weird and instead got up to continue until they made it back later that day.

Once they were back in the hotel they ended up taking a shower that resulted with Louis once again getting fucked against the shower wall. That time, Harry had pulled out coming all over Louis' lower back as he ran his hand up and down Louis" right side enjoying the view.

They ate something light for dinner then the rest of the night was spent sitting in the balcony before going to bed. The following day they woke up early wanting to get a tour of Dalt Vila always taking pictures to have memories from their honeymoon. Later that day they left to Ibiza Horse Valley getting a bit nervous when they had never ridden a horse before.

As soon as they got there they were welcomed by a woman named Erica and her husband Alejandro who were the nicest people they had met there. They were shown the horses finding out that they were maltreated horses who were saved by them and rehabilitated in a natural herd. Louis had immediately fallen in love with a white mare named Snow who was the sweetest thing and had immediately taken a liking to Louis. Harry had gotten attached to Storm, a horse as black as night seeing the scar he sported on his side recognizing that he was a fighter.

They were given a few lessons until they felt comfortable and safe as they rode the horses then set out on a long trail as they all talked and joked around. Louis was having the time of his life riding side to side with Louis sometimes leaning on his side to be able to kiss his husband giggling whenever Harry would pull away.

In the end, Harry would lean in again to kiss Louis’ pout away seeing just how beautiful he looked with the sunshine creating a halo around his head. They had stopped to admire the view and Harry didn’t waste time to kiss Louis again and press his forehead against his and when he pulled away, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Louis’ back who was no longer wearing the bandana.

“Wish Ian was here.” Harry said already missing his troublemaker having figured out that he just couldn’t live without the tiny creature. He then looked at Louis’ tummy knowing that soon he will have a brand new baby in there still hoping for a little girl.

“We can always come back and bring him along, there’s so many things to do here and I bet he’ll enjoy it.” Louis said lightly kicking Snow to get her to move again watching Harry doing the same with Storm.

The ride continued until it started getting darker and they had to go back then go back to their hotel where they went out to dinner. Before leaving, Erica had given them an envelope that turned out to be pictures of them, one was of them kissing and the other when they had had their foreheads pressed together. In Erica’s opinion, she had never seen someone so in love as they were.

Harry had insisted on them dressing up and when they got there, Louis understood why. It was a romantic candle lit dinner in a private area of the restaurant where they could see the beach and the bright stars. Louis was sure he was going to pass out when it was literally his dream dinner ever since he was a teenager and now Harry was doing it all for him.

“When did you plan this? Louis asked as he cut into his meat.

“That time you took Ian to see your dad and Gavin. I wanted all of this to be a surprise.” Harry gave him a dazzling smile that had Louis blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Well everything is absolutely lovely. Thank you for doing all of this, you really didn’t have to.” Louis reached for his hand.

“I didn’t have to but I wanted to, and don’t thank me, love. You deserve only the best.” Harry returned the smile holding Louis’ hand and rubbing on the top of it with his thumb.

“I love you.” Louis told him wondering what he had done good in life to have met someone like Harry. It must’ve been real good then.

“And I love you.” Harry said it back wondering the same thing as Louis.

Louis went back to eating and when they were done, Harry decided to go on a walk after they had eaten a bit too much with Louis always taking pictures. They stumbled into a club called Space and when Louis insisted on going in, Harry had taken him back to the hotel so they could change into more comfortable clothes.

When they got there after midnight, the club was already packed having to wait outside for a few minutes just to get in. When they finally did, Harry was quick to hold on to Louis’ hand glaring at anybody who stared at his husband for too long. They went straight to the bar where they ordered a few drinks and Harry had spent their time there shooing away anybody that tried to chat Louis up.

Louis had given him an amused smile and when he was done with his second drink he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor smirking when Harry immediately plastered himself against his back. He didn’t waste time grinding against him to the beat of the unknown song playing over the speaker's feeling Harry nibbling on his earlobe.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist moving from his earlobe down to his neck loving the way Louis rested his head against his shoulder giving him more access to his neck. He nipped on the skin somehow hearing the sharp intake of breath that Louis took as he trailed his hand down to his groin palming him through his jeans. He quite love being an exhibitionists where no one knew them and would never know them.

Louis grinded against him rolling his hips in a sensual way just the way he knew how to do it reaching to wrap his arm around Harry’s neck pulling him down to kiss him. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds when Louis felt someone against his front quickly opening his eyes to see a guy no older than twenty five watching him and Harry with lust filled eyes.

Before the stranger had a chance to place his hands on Louis’ hips, Harry was pulling him away with his arm still wrapped around his waist. He picked him up and carried him away from there until they were in the bathroom where he put him down then went to the sick to wash his face feeling too hot for his liking.

“We’re leaving.” Harry finally said after he had dried his face with a paper towel.

“What!?” Louis exclaimed, “But I was having fun. Please, let’s stay for a little bit more time.” Louis begged stepping closer to Harry until he had him against the bathroom door.

“No when those assholes think you’re free game.” Harry glared then his expression softened when he saw Louis’ pout.

“You haven’t even fucked me in the dingy bathroom of some club.” Louis placed his hands on Harry’s chest rubbing up and down his torso, “That’s my deepest darkest fantasy...daddy.”

“Fuck! Turn around. Now.” Harry growled seeing Louis scrambling to do so almost choking on his own spit when Louis shamelessly pulled his jeans down then bent over the sink presenting himself to him.

Harry locked the door to the bathroom then made his way to Louis seeing him looking right back at him through the mirror. He reached for the fly of his jeans pulling them down just enough to free his cock wrapping his hand around it tugging a few times seeing Louis doing the same. Louis tightened his grip on the sides of the sink when he felt the head of Harry’s cock nudging against his entrance, the thought of him going in dry crossing his mind making him shudder in anticipation.

His hopes were tragically crushed when he heard Harry fiddling with something and seconds later felt his lubed up finger carefully going in him stopping at the knuckle. He added a second one torturing Louis when he started fingering him at such a slow pace enough to make him desperate as he pushed into his fingers.

“You know…” Louis trailed off trying to catch his breath, “I- I want it to burn, I’m ready, daddy.”

“Princess…” Harry chastised him lightly smacking Louis’ ass groaning when Louis rocked his hips back and forth fucking himself on his fingers.

“Please…” Louis begged and it was enough for Harry to take his fingers out, lube himself up and slip into him pounding into him right away not giving him enough time to adjust.

The wet sound of skin against skin along with their moans and groans was all that could be heard until Harry pulled out of him and turned him around. He kissed him dirty in a way that had Louis breathless making him lose his balance glad that Harry picked him up grunting when his back collided against the wall. Harry reentered him again fucking him with all his might against the wall as he kissed him, their breaths mingling as they panted never getting enough of each other.

“No, you’re not.” Harry buried his face on the crook of Louis’ neck after slapping his hand away when he had tried to wrap it around his cock.

Louis wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck then let go to tug at the hairs on the nape of Harry’s neck pulling as hard as he could. Harry thrusted into him a few more times feeling Louis clenching around him, his thrusts quickly becoming sloppy until he was cumming feeling Louis shuddering against him.

Neither of them made an attempt to move but when they did, it was to only look at each other before they burst out laughing. They cleaned themselves up and hurriedly got out of there taking a taxi back to their hotel where as soon as arriving, Harry had made sweet love to Louis going slow for once.

However, it didn’t last when the following morning Louis had woken Harry up with his mouth wrapped around his cock only to end up riding him shouting the kinkiest things ever. Harry’s favorite being when Louis had let him fuck him from behind and when Louis had sat on his cock with his back against his chest doing all the work.

It had been the best week of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the mistakes, I didn't have time to edit. Thank you for all the comments, I want you to know that I do read them and they make me very happy!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

On their last day of their amazing week long honeymoon, Louis had slept like a baby right next to his husband until he absolutely had to get up. When he did, Harry had already packed their bags and was walking around the room to make sure they didn't forget anything. Louis had to be dragged to the airport when he didn't feel like moving around much less walk.

When they finally made it back to London it was already seven in the afternoon having to take a cab straight to Des and Anne's house. When they got there the first thing they saw was their car parked in front of the house after Harry had asked his father to keep it there. Louis helped Harry with their bags then ran inside and straight to the kitchen where he could hear his in-laws and baby.

Ian was walking around in the kitchen with no shoes on and only wearing a shirt and diaper while Anne and Des were cooking. He would sometimes pull on their shirts, get a peeled grape, then continue walking around as he chewed looking up when he heard someone running in. As soon as Ian saw his parents standing by the door he smiled and ran to them without stumbling like he used to. Louis caught him in his arms and held him close kissing all over his face ignoring how wet the front of his shirt was with all his drool.

“Dada miss you so much, pumpkin!” Louis kissed his cheeks holding him as close to him as he could while Ian was still chewing the fruit.

“Dada.” Ian smiled at him as if he was greeting him then looked at Harry reaching for him.

“Hi peanut! Were you good for nana and papa?” Harry cooed at him kissing his sticky cheek.

“Pa!” Ian pointed at Des with his tiny finger then at Anne, “Mummy.”

“He calls you mummy?” Harry asked his mum with a smile on his face seeing her nodding.

“Spent too much time with Gemma’s kids, calls Gemma and Jay mummy too so is nothing special.” Anne happily told him grabbing another grape to give to her grandson, “Are you staying for dinner? We’re making barbecue sandwiches, Ian already ate.”

“Of course!” Louis smiled heading to the sink to wash his hands to help, “I am starving.”

“Great! We made plenty, enough to feed an army.” Des placed the sandwiches in the toaster oven so they could heat then went back to make more now with Louis’ help.

“I went to the doctor with Gemma and she’s expecting a single baby again!” Anne gushed as she peeled more grapes for Ian who was watching her do it still in Harry’s arms, “The kids have been acting up lately with all this baby talk but they’ll get used to it, hopefully Ian will be an understanding baby. Right, munchkin? Yes you will!” Anne cooed at Ian missing how red Louis’ cheeks had gotten.

“Hopefully, if not then too bad for him.” Harry said watching Ian stuffing his face with grapes from the tiny bowl Anne gave him having placed it in between his and Harry’s chest. He watched in amusement when Ian ate a sour one, his face scrunched up then felt his tiny body shuddering as he spit it back out.

He laughed when he set him down and could clearly see his son had a food baby when his tummy was poking out more than usual. They ate the sandwiches as they talked about the things they had done during their honeymoon leaving out the part of how they had fucked like rabbits enough to knock Louis up for life. When it was time to go, Anne bundled Ian up already tearing up at having to let him go back home while Louis and Harry packed his bags and cleaned up the room he had been staying in.

Anne had gotten a crib just for Ian and when Harry had tried to pay for it, she had refused telling him she was going to use it for the new grandchildren she was going to have whenever they visited. Harry had only smiled at her then hugged her before leaving the bedroom to meet Louis by the door who was already waiting with Ian in his arms.

“Thank you again for watching him.” Louis thanked them again as he hugged them goodbye then turned to look at Ian who was staring at his grandparents, “We’re going home, baby. Say bye bye to nana and papa.” He kissed his cheek and when he turned around to leave, he heard Ian’s tiny whimper.

“Pa…” He whimpered already pouting before he burst out crying reaching for Des getting louder when his papa wouldn’t hold him.

“You’re just going home, buddy. I’ll see you later.” Des told him then reached for him calming him down as soon as he was in his arms. Ian wrapped his little arms around his neck resting his head on his right shoulder while Des didn’t know what to do.

“You could spend the night here, there’s plenty of rooms.” Anne suggested hoping for a yes.

“Do you want to stay?” Louis asked Harry seeing him already holding Ian’s little suitcase, “I don’t mind.” He shrugged.

“Sure, I’m tired and I’m not sure I want to drive when I’m already falling asleep.” Harry agreed setting the bag down, “Let me go get our bag with clean clothes.”

Louis nodded as he picked Ian’s bag and followed them upstairs going into the room where Ian had been staying setting the bag down in the middle of the bed. It was a queen sized bed with two matching nightstands and lamps on each side, there was a full bathroom included with everything they needed to take a shower and clean towels in the cabinet. That time Ian went to Louis rather willingly knowing he was going to sleep in the same room that was already familiar to him, but that time his parents were there too putting him in a great mood.

“We’ll let you get ready for bed.” Anne told them as soon as Harry was back with one of their suitcases.

They said their goodnights then took a shower taking turns deciding to bath Ian last letting him play a bit with his toys until the water wasn’t so warm anymore. Ian had thrown a fit when Harry had picked him up to give him to Louis who already had the towel ready to wrap him in it.

They ignored it knowing he was going to shut up soon which he did as soon as he was covered in baby lotion and dressed in his warm pajamas. He ended up falling asleep minutes later in Harry’s arms as he drank his warm milk and Harry was reading him The Tale of Peter Rabbit.

“Finally!” Harry exclaimed too loud for Louis’ liking who turned to look at Ian to make sure he was still asleep.

"Don't yell, you're gonna wake him up and then he's gonna want to sleep with us and the bed's too small." Louis mumbled almost half asleep.

“Aw, who wants a cuddle.” Harry cooed at Louis wrapping his arm around his waist to bring him closer to him letting Louis put his leg over his waist, “Does the cuddle monster need a cuddle? Love you, bug.”

“I love you too.” Louis kissed the front of his neck then rested his head by his shoulder closing his eyes, both he and Harry falling asleep a few minutes later.

It felt like only seconds had passed when Louis woke up again when he heard his son calling for him. He looked around a bit disoriented then checked the clock wondering why the hell Ian was up at four in the morning. His wake up time was at six everyday except on the weekends where he'll wake up at six but go back to sleep and wake up at eight.

"Dada. Dada."

When Louis sat up he saw his son standing up staring at him with his sippy cup in his hand and the other holding onto the rail. As soon as Ian saw he was awake he raised his arm wanting Louis to take his cup and as soon as Louis did, he raised his arm wanting to be picked up.

"What's wrong, pumpkin? Why are you up at this ungodly hour, huh?" Louis cooed at him taking the hint when Ian tapped the cup with his hand, "Oh, you want milk? Yes you do."

Louis put his slippers on then silently made his way to the kitchen being careful on the stairs. Once he was in the kitchen he went straight to the fridge to get the milk then to the cabinet for a cup to warm it up in. He set Ian down on the floor when he started wiggling only to be followed by him to wherever he walked to.

"Dada." Ian whined when Louis was taking too long.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Ian. You have to be a patient boy or you won't get your milk." Louis lightly scolded him, "Can you say milk? Milk, milk, milk."

"Mil'." Ian repeated getting a praise from Louis.

He started walking around the kitchen island while Louis praised him until he tripped and landed on his knees, his little palms slapping against the tile floor so loud it made Louis flinch. He started crying right away not moving from his spot until Louis picked him up and sat him down on top of the island. He rubbed his knees and his little palms before kissing them then wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"Oh my poor baby, you're okay pumpkin. It wasn't that bad, you're fine." Louis soothed him until he calmed down.

Louis picked him up again going to take the milk out of the microwave then grabbed a clean sippy cup filling it with the milk. Once the lid was secured he gave it to Ian who started drinking right away as Louis sighed ready to go back to bed. He let him down again when Ian wanted to get down then grabbed his hand slowly walking towards the stairs.

"No. Dada no." Ian stopped walking as soon as Louis was about to step on the first step.

"Ian, it's four in the morning. We're supposed to be asleep, dada wants to sleep. Please." Louis begged and when Ian started walking towards the family room, Louis wanted to cry.

"Dada, t'ain." Ian looked up at him expecting him to do something Louis didn't know what since his son was saying a new word and he had no clue what it was.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Louis asked watching him drink a bit of milk before grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"T'ain dada. Pa." Ian insisted.

"You want to watch tv with papa?" Louis asked, "Papa is asleep and we should too, tv can wait until later." Louis told him then groaned when Ian sat down on the rug starting to drink his milk again.

He had no choice but to sit on the couch and turn the tv on trying to find something appropriate for Ian to watch and when he didn’t find anything, he went to the DVR finding a bunch of recorded episodes of Thomas and Friends, The Amazing World of Gumball and Regular Show. He chose a Thomas and Friends one starting from the beginning getting startled when Ian shouted _T’ain_ at the top of his lungs.

“Train!” Louis snapped his fingers.

“T’ain!” Ian giggled getting up from his spot heading to Louis who picked him up and placed him on his lap with his tiny back against his chest. He grabbed a throw blanket to keep themselves warm at least until Ian fell asleep again after finishing his milk.

Louis ended up falling asleep first waking up when the light got too bright and he could smell the bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. He sat up with Ian still asleep in his arms seeing the empty sippy cup on the floor and the tv already off figuring out it had turned off by itself. He picked up the cup putting it on top of the coffee table then with great difficulty got up being careful with Ian scratching his cheek with his free hand before using that arm to get a better hold of Ian.

When he got to the bedroom he gently put him in his crib covering him with his baby blanket before heading to the bathroom where Harry was taking a shower. He took his pajamas off and giving no shits got in the shower with Harry now that it was warm and he was starting to get cold.

“Morning baby!” Harry greeted him too happy for Louis’ liking, “Where were you? Did you and Ian get up early?” Harry asked moving out of the water spray to let Louis under it.

“No.” Louis groaned, “Freaking Ian woke up at four in the morning wanting milk and when I got it for him he decided it would be a great idea to watch tv. I fell asleep while watching creepy Thomas and I don’t know at what time he fell asleep, he’s still passed out.”

"Mum got him into drinking warm milk, she does it with all her grandkids. I was obsessed." Harry chuckled making Louis smile.

"As long as he doesn't drink too much." Louis sighed resting his head against Harry's chest and seconds later smelt his shampoo as Harry washed his hair.

Louis did the same with Harry making sure to put enough conditioner on his hair after he had found him one that actually left his hair shiny and manageable. When they were done, they quickly changed into clean clothes and when Ian woke up Louis changed him into a white shirt and denim overalls with an owl embroidered on the front.

"My god look at this cutie." Anne said as soon as she saw Ian walking through the door with his pacifier in his mouth and stuffed animal in his arms.

"Mummy." Ian raised his arms so Anne could pick him up and when she did, he rested his little head on her right shoulder.

"Are you hungry, munchkin? I already have your breakfast ready!" Anne kissed his cheek placing him on his high chair where Des went to greet him and tickle his sides making him laugh.

“I am starving.” Harry said grabbing two plates to serve Louis and himself some food while his husband fed Ian who was being a brat spitting the cooked egg back out.

“Don’t be rude, Ian Edward! Nana made it for you.” Louis scolded him about to lose his patience.

“Mummy!” Ian corrected him grabbing a piece of banana and popping it in his mouth then grabbed the sippy cup filled with milk.

“Yeah, well mummy made this for you and you’re wasting it.” Louis told him letting Harry feed it to him.

His jaw dropped when Ian actually ate the piece of egg Harry gave him and smiled at him at the same time he was chewing. Breakfast time passed by fast and as soon as Ian went down for a nap, Harry and Louis finally decided to go home already missing it. When they got there they found it clean thanks to Roxanne who had made time to clean it before they could come back from their honeymoon.

After Harry had tucked Ian in in his crib, he busied himself helping Louis unpack all their bags and soon the pile of laundry was the highest they had ever seen. They started washing them right away wanting to do it now before going back to work or they will never have time. While they washed Louis made his way to what was supposed to be the guest room but was their storage room after they had been too lazy to move everything to the attic and now he was regretting it.

“Harry, babe!” Louis called for Harry making sure he wasn’t being too loud hearing his footsteps until he was right next to him.

“You need something?” Harry asked him eyeing all the crap they had in the storage room.

“I need you to help me clean up this room, I want to move all this crap up in the attic.” Louis told him expecting him to get to work as he made his way inside the room.

“Why? It’s fine where it is.” Harry shrugged already feeling too lazy.

“And where’s the new baby going to sleep? I need this room cleaned up before I’m too fat to help you and god knows you’re not gonna let me do anything once I start showing.” Louis narrowed his eyes at him then bent down to grab a box full of crap he didn't know he still had. It was filled with old magazines and he immediately put it on the pile that would be going straight to the trash.

“Louis, it’s been like a week and maybe you’re not pregnant. We have time to do this.” Harry groaned just wanting to sit down on the couch with a beer and watch tv.

“Fine, don’t help me then.” Louis glared at him going through a second box that contained christmas decorations putting it in the stuff for christmas pile having decided to have a section for each thing, “Go watch tv and grow your beer belly.”

“Babe, don’t get angry. It’s bad for the not there yet baby.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“There’s no baby.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“It’s a bunch of tiny cells. We fucked plenty of times to have you knocked up for life.” Harry pressed his lips on the back of Louis’ neck kissing it before letting go then made his way to another box finding it filled with Ian’s newborn clothes, “You think we should donate this?” Harry asked.

“Not yet, I want to find out what we’re having first and if it’s a boy I’m gonna use them again. Go through them and make sure they’re not stained, if they are then throw them out because the stains will not go away.” Louis instructed him seeing Harry nodding in understanding.

"Aww, this is cute." Harry cooed holding up the grey Monster Inc. overalls with the green striped onesie.

"I am keeping that one along with his coming home clothes. I need to buy him a bigger one." Louis took it from Harry to put it away with Ian's clothes back in their closet.

Ian woke up in the middle of them putting the boxes up in the attic having started with the heaviest ones finally playing some music at full volume. He was allowed to walk around until he managed to get to the Christmas wrapping paper wasting all of it. They had never seen him having that much fun as he was having that moment rolling around on the floor wrapping and unwrapping himself with the paper. They let him play with it since it was keeping him busy while they cleaned up the room until they finished leaving them with a few boxes full of stuff they wanted to get rid of.

"It looks so much better." Harry shouted over the song _Your Bones_ by _Of Monsters And Men_.

"It finally looks decent." Harry smiled at him.

They felt tiny hands pushing them apart then watched Ian walk into the carpeted room still holding the wrinkled up wrapping paper. He looked up at the dusty ceiling fan then started walking around in circles never moving his gaze away from it until he got dizzy and tripped on his own feet landing on his bum. They expected him to cry but he only got up, grabbed the wrapping paper and left the room.

"Weird." Harry muttered hiding the fact that he used to do the same as a child.

Three months quickly passed by and soon they were getting ready for another Christmas together. Harry had helped Louis decorate the house and the outside of it wanting the house to look good. Louis had then helped a now five month pregnant Gemma decorate her house where she had let him see the baby's nursery. The walls were a light purple and now all she had to do was wait to have her baby they had named Carly Elisa. Louis, well Louis was still waiting not wanting to be disappointed if the tests came back negative so he’ll rather wait to get symptoms.

When he got home later that afternoon, Harry was sitting on the couch going through his phone while Ian slept next to him. He was wearing a black snapback backwards with his hair brushed to the back. Louis remembered it as one of the snapbacks he had gotten in the mail, one was black and the other was red. They were his favorites.

"Hey." Louis greeted him taking a seat on the couch after kissing Ian's forehead, the one and a half year old barely stirring.

"Hey babe, how's Gemma and the kids?" Harry asked putting his phone away to give his full attention to Louis.

"They're great! Gemma showed me the nursery, I really liked it." Louis said starting to run his fingers through Ian's very light brown curly hair, "This kid needs a haircut, his hair is almost at his shoulders."

"Nope, no he doesn't. His hair is perfect the way it is." Harry quickly shot that idea down not wanting his son to lose his precious curls.

“He can barely see and at this rate he’s gonna end up like Rapunzel.” Louis argued, “At least let me cut the front, I feel bad for him with all that hair.”

“Then let him be Rapunzel, he’ll make a badass Rapunzel.” Harry shrugged knowing he was pissing Louis off but there was no way he was going to cut his baby’s hair.

“Harry…” Louis said through gritted teeth getting interrupted by the doorbell.

“Pizza’s here!” Harry exclaimed getting up to go get it.

Louis continued running his fingers through his son’s hair trying to think of ways to convince Harry to cut his hair and when he couldn’t come up with anything, he decided to leave it and get up to get iced water to eat. When he got back Harry was already sitting on a couch with a half eaten slice of pizza in his mouth and watching I Am Legend that lucky for him had just started.

“What kind of pizza is it?” Louis wrinkled his nose as soon as the smell hit him.

“Hawaiian. You told me you liked it so I ordered this kind.” Harry answered with his mouth full.

“Okay.” Louis swallowed then took a seat on the couch moving Ian a little further away from them.

He gave Harry a plate and a napkin then reached for a slice putting it on his plate about to eat it when the smell hit him making him feel nauseous. He didn't know whether to be happy or to panic when he was about to barf and there wasn’t a single trashcan near him. He desperately looked around putting his hand over his mouth while Harry furrowed his brow in confusion until he realized what was going on.

Louis eyed his snapback making Harry moved back but it was too late when Louis snatched it away from him and emptied out his stomach right in it. Harry jumped up scooting backwards completely disgusted having dropped his plate on their new coffee table as he watched him puke until he stopped and looked around grabbing a napkin to wipe around his mouth.

“Oh that was gross.” Louis took a deep breath leaning backwards feeling a bit queasy, “I think this pregnancy is going to be worse than the last one, I feel awful.” Louis groaned still not seeing Harry looking devastated.

“Louis what the hell.” Harry said almost in tears, “That was my hat, that was my favorite hat.”

“So you rather have me puke on the rug?” Louis narrowed his eyes at him not feeling in the mood to argue with him, “I’ll get you a new one for christmas. Can you get rid of this?”

Harry took a deep breath and when the fact that Louis was expecting again settled in, he grabbed the nasty snapback with the tips of his fingers and made his way to the kitchen to throw it in the trash. He took the trash out having doubled bagged it and when he came back Louis was gone and Ian was just waking up. He watched him rub his eyes with his little fists and when he didn’t see anybody, he started crying trying to get up.

“I’m right here, peanut.” Harry cooed at him picking him up then grabbed the box of pizza to put it in the kitchen away from Louis taking the plates as well inside the box.

“Dahey s’eepy.” Ian rubbed his left eye resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know baby boy but hey, you’re gonna be a big brother. Isn’t that exciting! You’re gonna have a little brother or a little sister.” Harry chuckled when Ian didn’t look excited at all.

“I am pregnant!” Louis shouted from the bathroom making Harry run over there while Ian giggled as he bounced up and down in his daddy’s arms.

“Let me see them.” Harry said as he ran into their bathroom seeing Louis standing in front of the sink with six pregnancy tests in front of him.

“All of them are positive.” Louis told him already in tears then took Ian in his arms kissing his forehead, “You’re going to be a big brother, pumpkin.”

“The best.” Harry smiled at him wrapping his arms around them kissing their foreheads then Louis’ lips, “I’m so happy!”

“So am I, love. So am I.” Louis kissed him again sharing a smile unable to have their new baby in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> This fic will be 39 chapters and an epilogue long or could be less (Could be more too- omfg!) so Louis’ pregnancy will go by fast. There will be a huge time skip throughout the chapters so please bear with me! Excuse the mistakes, I didn't edit because I didn't have time and I wanted to post this since it's been centuries and it's also really short so sorry about that. 
> 
> Thank you for voting on that survey, some of you voted for genders for both a single baby and twins and I thought it was hilarious. One of two results will be revealed this chapter. Enjoy! :)

Louis took a deep relaxing breath then a sip from the hot chocolate with marshmallows he had made earlier. He blew the soapy foam away when it got to close to the rim of the mug feeling the hot water relaxing his muscles when he was finally getting around to take a hot bath. He put the mug back on the lip of the tub closing his eyes with a smile on his face only to open them again when he heard something dropping in the water right next to him. He stared at Ian who was standing right next to the tub dropping another toy in watching it sink before reaching for another one. Louis shifted around wincing when he ended up with a toy right underneath his ass poking at his left cheek.

"I think that's enough toys, baby." Louis smiled reaching down to take them out placing them on the lip of the tub one by one.

"No." Ian shook his head taking the toy from Louis' hand dropping it in the water again.

"I set up your space right over there." Louis pointed to a corner right on the opposite side of the bathtub near the bathroom door that was closed so Ian wouldn't escape, "And this is my space, you're invading dada's space."

Ian giggled and Louis sighed wondering why he bothered on explaining when his son gave no shits about someone's space in the house. Ian owned all of it and no one could stop him from leaving his shit wherever he pleased. Harry was working that Saturday evening when they were behind schedule wanting to finish before Christmas and before it could snow. Meanwhile Louis was trying to relax after he had finished wrapping the Christmas presents which were quite a few, mostly for Ian, his sisters and Gemma’s kids including Carly.

He placed a hand on his belly feeling around for a bump after only a week of knowing he was pregnant but all he could feel was the pudginess he already had. He already had a doctor's appointment scheduled for after Christmas having decided to wait on telling everybody until he was sure the baby was okay.

He loudly sighed knowing it was time to get out when Ian started opening the drawers grabbing whatever he could get his hands on. He had placed his toys on the floor on top of a blanket to keep him occupied while he relaxed, but he should have known it was only in his dreams when Ian was trying to dump as many toys in the tub including himself at some point wanting to take a bath with him. Louis had used his leg to keep him away hissing when Ian would grab his toes and pull on them as hard as he could while still trying to get in the tub with him.

"No! You put that back right this instant!" Louis got up grabbing his robe putting it on as fast as he could and got out of the tub drying his feet on the fluffy mat, "Ian put that back!"

Ian frowned when he saw Louis making his way to him hiding the still sealed bottle of lube behind his back. He took a step back and when Louis reached for it taking it away he burst out crying while Louis rolled his eyes putting the lube far away from his son's reach. Ian continued crying getting louder even more when he dropped down on the floor kicking every time Louis tried to pick him up.

"Ian, stop it!" Louis scolded him finally picking him up ignoring that he was still wet.

"Dada! Mine!" Ian cried louder surprising Louis at the new word. How the hell was his baby learning new words that fast. Easy, Ian liked to listen in to grown up conversations.

"No, that's not yours. Those are yours." Louis pointed to the toys seeing Ian looking at them.

"No..." Ian pouted sighing when Louis brushed his hair back then started crying again when he stumbled upon a knot having pulled his hair by accident.

"I’m sorry, baby. I really need to cut your hair. How about we call daddy and tell him? Then we can go get it cut." Louis kissed his cheek going to the tub to drain the water then walked to the bedroom shivering when the cool air hit him.

He put Ian down on the floor then grabbed a pair of black briefs putting them on before dropping the robe then made his way to the closet dumping it in the hamper. Ian followed him watching Louis look for something to wear then started going through Harry’s clothes yanking a few off of the hangers.

“Uh oh, daddy’s gonna get mad. He’s gonna spank you.” Louis joked knowing Harry wasn’t going to do anything to him. Ian was his love, his pride and joy and would kill anybody who dared hurt his baby or even look at him the wrong way.

“‘Uh oh.” Ian said offering a light blue long sleeved shirt of Harry’s to Louis.

“Do you want me to wear this one?” Louis asked him taking the shirt from him.

“No.” Ian said walking over to the shoes grabbing one of Harry’s old boots that Louis wanted to throw away already.

“That’s daddy’s boot, he doesn’t want you touching his boots.” Louis told him still remembering when Ian had peeled off the front of an old pair when he kept chewing on the front and Harry had never noticed until his favorite boot was ruined.

“Dahey mine.” Ian told him dropping the boot when he spotted his giraffe right by Louis’ shoes.

“There it is! See, all you had to do was look.” Louis sighed in relief after Ian had cried all morning when he couldn’t find it.

He watched him pick it up then exit the closet going back to the bathroom coming back out with a toy truck in his arms dropping them right in the middle of the bedroom. He repeated the process until all of his toys were in a big pile then sat down to play while Louis looked for his phone finding it under his pillow.

He sat down on the floor next to his son and dialed Harry’s number putting it on speaker and away from Ian’s reach who had a Barbie’s foot in his mouth. They honestly didn’t care what toys his son played with, if he wanted a pink bicycle then they would make sure to get it for him.

“Hello?” Harry answered on the third ring catching Ian’s attention who looked up still chewing on the already deformed plastic foot.

“Hi babe, are you almost done?” Louis asked smiling at Ian.

“I was actually getting my stuff now, I’ll be home in an hour or so. Why?” Harry asked and Louis could hear him moving a few things around.

“I was thinking that maybe we could take Ian to get a haircut. I know you already said no but I think it’s necessary, it’s getting harder to brush his hair with all those knots and all we do is hurt him when we brush it.” Louis low key begged hoping for a yes using that tone he always used on Harry when he wanted something.

“Fine…” Harry sighed, “We’ll take him when I get back, okay?”

“Okay! Love you babe, I’ll see you in a bit.” Louis happily said.

“Love you too!” Harry said before hanging up.

“Guess who’s getting a haircut?” Louis singsonged wiggling his finger at Ian.

“Dahey.” Ian said tilting his little head to the side.

“No, daddy’s not getting a haircut.” Louis pouted making Ian giggle, “What am I gonna pull on if he does, huh?”

Louis shook his head wondering why the hell he was telling his one and a half year old about his sex life. He stayed where he was playing with his baby while they waited for Harry until his bum was numb as well as his legs and he was forced to get up and change Ian into warmer clothes. He picked him up making sure to take his giraffe with him and took him to his bedroom putting him back down on the floor so he could pick his clothes.

“Do you want to wear your red hoodie or the black one?” Louis asked hearing Ian babbling gibberish, “The black one it is. Gosh baby, you and I have the same taste.”

He grabbed the black hoodie and a random shirt a well as a pair of warm pants and his little Vans shoes he had gotten him a few weeks back. He kneeled down on the floor in front of Ian and started taking his clothes off realizing he had forgotten his socks just when he was about to check if he needed a new diaper.

He got up to get them taking his time to look for the black ones hearing Ian moving behind him and when he turned around he stopped in his tracks. Ian was standing in front of him with his used diaper in his hands and just when Louis thought things were bad, Ian started peeing right then and there.

“Ian, no!” Louis shouted yanking the diaper out of his hand quickly trying to put it back in place managing to stop him from ruining the carpet any further just watching him in disbelief, “The fuck, man?” Louis sighed about to lose his shit.

He didn’t remove the diaper until he was sure he was done knowing he was when Ian stopped making that face he always made when he was either peeing or pooping. Louis got up to throw it away then grabbed the box of wipes and started trying to clean up the small stain knowing he was going to have to deep wash it. When he was done he put a new diaper on Ian then his new clothes letting him walk around while he put things away hearing a door opening then closing.

“Lou? Peanut?” Harry shouted.

“Dahey!” Ian cheered running out of the bedroom with Louis following after him getting there when Harry picked their son up and twirled him around kissing his cheeks.

“Hi peanut! I missed you!” Harry said and one look at Louis and he knew he was pissed off, “What did he do now?” He asked.

“Oh nothing much, just took his diaper off and peed on the carpet. No biggie.” Louis shrugged pouting when Harry started laughing, “Don’t laugh! This is serious, he literally peed on the carpet and now we have to wash it.”

“I just-” Harry burst out laughing again having to set Ian down and hold onto the countertop, “We- We need to potty train him.”

“It’s still a bit early for that, he can’t control his bladder yet much less tell us when he has to go do his business.” Louis explained watching Ian walk around the kitchen island in circles. He was obsessed with doing that, Louis had no clue why.

“I’m gonna go change then we can go. This clothes are so gross now.” Harry wrinkled his nose kissing Louis’ forehead on his way to the bedroom.

While Harry changed, Louis busied himself with getting Ian’s bag ready making sure he didn’t forget anything and when Harry came out he went to get coats for Ian and himself. He bundled Ian up as much as he could watching in amusement the way his son was walking like a penguin when the coat was too thick then put on a beanie before taking him outside where Harry had already started Louis’ car.

The ride to the hair salon took twenty minutes having decided during that time to cut it short but not that short, just below his ears so it wouldn’t get on his face. When they got there Harry grabbed Ian who looked around as he sucked on his pacifier and as soon as they were inside, he took his coat off giving Ian some freedom. He stayed back with him in his arms while Louis explained exactly how he wanted it and soon enough, Ian was sitting on a chair staring at the mirror with wide eyes.

It had been quite difficult when he kept moving and at some point had cried until Louis calmed him down as he apologized to the hair stylist. She had smiled at them then continued doing her job until she was done and Ian looked like a brand new baby having stared at himself through the mirror for quite a bit until Harry picked him up. When they got home they bathed him and continued on with their days until christmas day.

They all had spent it once again at Anne’s where she had made the biggest dinner ever with Jay’s help who were inseparable. Louis had spent half the time with Gemma touching her belly and feeling her baby kick and the other half with the rest of the family. She was due around April while Louis had calculated he was due around Ian’s birthday, he just hoped it wasn’t the same day and the same situation where he had embarrassed himself.

He was finally enjoying the early stages of pregnancy when now he had no doubt Harry was the father but felt bad when his baby ran by with Lottie after him hearing him laughing. Ian was the greatest gift life had given him and the fact that he hadn’t enjoyed his pregnancy at all still brought an ache to his chest. So far he hadn’t gotten any symptoms but he knew, had a feeling, that they would be starting soon and to be honest he wasn’t looking forward to them.

When it was time to open the presents Harry had been completely surprised when he opened the box seeing the black snapback just like the one Louis had ruined. He looked ready to burst due to to happiness when he saw the smaller one so he and Ian could match. He had put it on him covering his hair everyone had fussed about when they saw they had cut it off but got over it seeing how much easier it was for Ian now.

Louis and Harry had gotten their son a black one seater Mercedes-Benz riding toy aware that it was for ages three and up but knowing Ian, the kid was safe in it and would learn to use it soon enough. Harry had gotten Des and Christian’s help to assemble it and when it was done, Harry placed him in it making sure to buckle him up then had made him wear sunglasses taking picture after picture.

"How long does it take to charge?" Louis asked still reading the manual wanting to know everything already seeing the car as a dangerous object out to kill his baby.

"Almost four hours." Harry replied while Ian just sat there not knowing what to do with himself until Des brought out the blue buggy he had given him ready to push him around the house.

Later that night when they got home Louis had gotten rid of the toys Ian no longer played with. He put them in a box and had made Harry put them up in the attic just in case they ended up having another boy. He had gone to bed feeling great but had woken up feeling nauseous leaving him unable to get out of bed.

Harry had no choice but to bring a bucket to him, some water and crackers hoping it would make him feel better. When noon rolled around and Louis was still throwing up looking as white as a ghost, Harry had called Dr. Freeman asking to be seen earlier getting scolded for not calling her earlier. He ended up having to take Ian with them when there was no time to leave him with someone else and soon all three of them were stuck at the doctor’s office.

“I feel like shit.” Louis groaned where he was laying down on the exam table and Harry was on a chair with a squirmy Ian on his lap.

“The doctor will be here soo- Ian stop it!” Harry scolded him pulling his right hand away from him.

“What?” Louis asked trying to lift his head up but lowered it down feeling dizzy.

“He bit me.” Harry answered fighting the urge to pull him away from him but he had to hold on to him since they were in the doctor’s office.

“Give him his pacifier.” Louis waved him off not even bothering with him trying not to puke all over himself.

“Dahey, gaff.” Ian said expecting it to get it soon.

“Ah shoot, we left it in the car baby.” Harry pouted, his son copying his action.

“Gaff. Mine, dahey mine.” Ian whimpered making Harry groan leaning against the wall.

“I know giraffe is yours, baby. But we left it in the car and it’s too far away to go get it.” Harry patiently explained and just when Ian was about to burst into tears, Dr. Freeman walked in with what Harry assumed was Louis’ file.

“Hello!” She cheerfully said smiling when she saw Ian staring at her wanting to coo at him when he hid his face on his father’s chest when he got caught, “Who is this handsome baby?” She bent down a little to look at him.

“That is Ian, Ian this is Dr. Freeman.” Harry introduced them grabbing Ian’s little hand to make him wave at her chuckling at how shy he was being, “He probably knows you were the first to see him nakey. A hot mess.”

“My gosh have you grown!” She tickled his tummy making him giggle, “He’s a gorgeous baby.” She said finally turning around to look at a sick Louis who looked as pale as ever.

“He takes after me.” Louis joked even though he felt like he was dying.

“I’m gonna give you something for that nausea but first let me take a look at that baby.” Dr. Freeman said letting Louis lift his hospital gown up now that his lower half was covered by a sheet.

Louis let her do what she had to do as he stared at Ian who was looking at Dr. Freeman wondering what the hell she was doing. He looked completely interested that Harry didn’t have the heart to move him not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet except when Louis hissed at the cold gel.

“Sorry, should have warned you.” Dr.Freeman sheepishly said looking at the monitor trying to find the baby.

“You’re fine.” Louis smiled focusing his gaze on the screen.

“Gotcha.” Dr. Freeman mumbled then looked at Louis and Harry, “Better get two cribs ready instead of one. Congratulations you two, you’re expecting twins.” Dr. Freeman smiled, the smile faltering a little when both parents looked ready to cry and their oldest child wouldn’t stop squirming in his father’s hold wanting to escape it.

“Umm, are you sure?” Louis gulped, “Two?” His bottom lip trembled before the tears rolled down his cheeks, happy tears.

“Two. Fraternal twins so they might not be the same gender. You’re around fourteen weeks and do expect to start showing more than usual since you’re carrying multiples.” She explained as she pressed a few buttons, “They look completely healthy but we do need to run a few more tests. Let me get you something for that nausea then we can get started on those.” She said before leaving the room leaving the family of three- soon to be five- alone.

“Well fuck.” Harry let out a breath he had been holding on purpose. “If twins is the result of a week of nothing but sex, imagine two weeks...quadruplets.” He said lifting Ian’s arms up at the word quadruplets.

A few seconds passed by before Louis burst out laughing, “We can do this, right?” He asked seeing Harry quickly getting up with Ian in his arms going to him.

“Of course we can, babe. With Ian it feels like we already have a thousand children but I know we can do it, we’re raising Ian.” Harry showed him the toddler letting him set his feet on top of the exam table.

“Dada.” Ian mumbled bending down to touch Louis’ stomach still covered in the now warm gel.

“Yeah pumpkin, your baby siblings are in there.” Louis cooed at him kissing his cheek when Harry brought him closer to him, “And they love you like you love them.”

“Alright! Here are some pictures and something for the nausea, it won’t harm the babies so if you continue vomiting like today go ahead and call my personal number.” Dr. Freeman said handing him a tiny cup with a white pill inside and a small water bottle.

“Thanks.” Louis thanked her before taking it.

“We’ll do a blood and urine test then you’ll be free to go.” She explained getting a nod in return.

After they were done they went straight home where Louis took a nap with Ian plastered to his side while Harry busied himself making something for dinner. When Louis woke up he could hear the music coming from the kitchen getting louder when he got up and opened the door making his way to the kitchen. He recognized _We Are The Champions by Queen_ playing as loud as it will go without bothering him.

He turned to walk into the kitchen stopping when he saw what was going on in there making him smile and almost coo out loud at the cute sight in front of him. Harry had Ian on top of the kitchen table, their son only wearing a shirt and a diaper, as Harry danced with him twirling him around once as he sang and Ian tried to sing too but ended up only babbling nonsense probably making up his own lyrics.

“I’ve paid my dues, time after time. I’ve done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes, I’ve made a few. I’ve had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I’ve come through. And we mean to go on and on and on and on. We are the champions, my son, and we’ll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world.” Harry sang making Ian dance with him twirling him way too many times giggling when Ian stuck his little tongue out trying not to fall working so hard to keep up with his father.

Louis stayed where he was watching them and when the song ended and _Somebody To Love_ started playing, he watched Harry pick their son up and ballroom dance around the kitchen with him in his arms while singing. When Harry finally caught him watching them, Louis expected him to get embarrassed but his husband only grinned and continued dancing grabbing him by the hand to join them. That’s how they ended up that afternoon, dancing to _Queen_ and having the best day out of many in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a trailer!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsUHu3Gfsus

Now it was stuck in Harry's head that cutting off Ian's hair had to do with the fact that their little boy had gotten a cold. A few days after Louis' appointment, Ian had woken up sneezing and coughing and by noon he was running a slight fever. Worried out of his mind, Harry had taken him to his pediatrician after Louis had gone to work and he had stayed home with him because of the snow. He had gone to the pharmacy to have his prescription filled then had to pay extra so they could add the grape flavor or it was going to be hell to give it to Ian.

By the time Louis got home Ian was a crying mess hating how he couldn't breathe through his nose and him crying was only making it worse. They had to use a disposable bulb syringe to clear out his nose passages when Ian still didn't quite get how to blow his nose freaking him out and making him cry more. Louis hated seeing him like that and even more when Ian was acting all miserable seeking comfort, his target being Louis when he was the one to actually hold him all the time.

Two days later Louis was already regretting it when Ian had become extremely clingy only towards him wanting to be held at all times otherwise it was a crying fit. He would hold him while he cooked, while he sorted through laundry, while they were eating and especially while they were watching tv making it impossible for Louis to go to the bathroom and shower in peace.

"I'll be right back." Louis whispered in Harry's ear seeing Ian with his back to them playing with his plastic blocks then Harry nodding as he turned the volume up so their son wouldn't hear Louis leaving.

But of course their son had ears like a hawk and as soon as Louis made it through the kitchen door making a bit of noise, Ian dropped his red plastic block and let out a loud wail running after Louis. He made it to the kitchen door when Louis walked out with a water bottle bumping into him making him fall down on his bum and the crying get louder.

"Oh, I'm sorry pumpkin. Dada didn't see you." Louis picked him up and hugged him tight making his way back to the couch where he sat down next to Harry who only turned the volume up when he couldn't hear the tv over Ian's cries.

"Ian, you need to stop crying." Harry finally snapped tired of hearing him cry all day.

"He's sick, Harry. You whine a lot when you're sick." Louis glared at him then quickly started patting Ian's back when he started coughing.

Harry rolled his eyes then went back to watching tv sighing in relief when Ian stopped crying but it was only because Louis was giving him water straight from the bottle. He then watched Louis drink from it too while Ian watched him waiting for him to give him more.

"You're gonna get sick too if you keep doing that." Harry scolded him, "Give him to me." He said picking Ian up and placed him on his lap groaning when Ian started crying again wanting to go to Louis.

"No, dahey no!" Ian cried and just like that, Harry gave him back to Louis who was glaring at him.

Bedtime was worse when Ian was the first to walk into their bedroom as if he owned the place then stood on Louis' side of the bed until he picked him up and placed him in the middle. Louis had let him sleep with them when he was too scared to leave him alone in his crib when Ian's nose was too stuffy. He was starting to make his way to the bathroom while Harry brushed his teeth when Ian got off the bed and ran after him wanting to go into the bathroom with him.

"Ian, baby I have to potty!" Louis wanted to cry at that point trying to push his son out of there, "Harry, help me." Louis begged.

"I'm brushing my teeth, babe." Harry said having warned him and now he wasn't going to help when Louis didn't listen to him.

"I have to take a shit and I can't if he's in there with me!" Louis glared at him seeing him shrugging it off as if he didn't give a fuck, "Fucking jerk!" He snapped, grabbed Ian then slammed the door closed locking it as fast as he could.

He set Ian down on the farthest corner away from him which wasn't much then took a seat on the closed lid of the toilet knowing he wasn't going to get to relieve himself with Ian there. They stayed there staring at each other until Ian took a step forward and tried to hug Louis making the older man smile and pick him up placing him on his lap. He kissed the top of his head then grabbed toilet paper to try and teach him how to blow his nose when the door suddenly opened and Harry walked in having picked the lock.

"Not you too." Louis groaned, "Where has my privacy gone to in this house!?"

"Are you taking a shit with him on your lap?" Harry asked as his eyes widened when Louis' glare turned murderous.

"Yes Harry, he's also going to wipe my asshole." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I got him, babe. You do your business." Harry smiled at him wondering if Louis was already hormonal then grabbed Ian wincing when his son started crying, "Oh don't cry party pooper, let me show you the internet and the wonder that is youtube where lots and lots of cute videos of puppies and kittens exist." Harry said then left after kissing the top of Louis' head laughing when he heard the door closing then the click of the lock.

Harry gently threw Ian on the bed being careful not to hurt him hearing his cries turning into a laugh then grabbed his laptop and sat down right next to Ian. He turned it on and waited for it to load before opening a new window going straight to youtube. He searched for videos of puppies and kittens until he found one he liked while Ian watched him as he clicked play waiting for it to load.

As soon as the puppy showed up on the screen Ian crawled to sit in front of the laptop blocking Harry's view who didn't mind as long as it kept him entertained and quiet. He grabbed his phone and started playing a game smiling every time Ian would giggle then give him his attention whenever his son wanted him to watch the video with him.

Almost forty five minutes and many videos later Harry started getting worried when Louis was still in the bathroom wondering if he was constipated. Just when he was about to get up and check on him, Louis walked out with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his body. He raised his brows wondering why he was covering up when they always walked around naked then his gaze went back to Ian thinking that his husband just didn't want to be naked around their son.

He watched him as he searched for something in his drawers pulling out his pajamas and black briefs holding tight onto the towel. He made his way back into the bathroom coming back out again a few minutes later then plugged in his phone to charge. He undo the bed laying down without acknowledging Harry much less Ian who was still watching videos.

Harry wanted to say something when he noticed the baby bump Louis was already sporting and he hadn't notice before. Louis wasn't one to show that fast and when he did, it had only been a cute well rounded belly and nothing else. But this time it was his second pregnancy, he was carrying twins and the situation was different.

"Babe..." Harry rolled over right next to him wrapping his arm over Louis' waist careful not to disturb Ian.

"Can you brush Ian's teeth?" Louis asked already half asleep feeling extremely comfortable with Harry close to him and actual silence with no crying toddlers.

"What? No, you're in charge of that." Harry whined not wanting to go near Ian's teeth. He was his main target when it came to biting no matter how many times he scolded him for it.

Ian just didn't care to be honest.

"I know but can you please do that for me just this once?" Louis rubbed his eyes with his small fists, "I'm really tired...I don't feel good."

"Hey, what is it?" Harry sat up looking extremely worried. His husband and children could be dying for all he knew, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. I'm just really tired and..." Louis paused when his bottom lip started trembling and soon the tears were falling as he tried to stop crying and wipe them away, "And I want to sleep. I want to have my own space for a bit with no noise and light and just sleep."

Harry watched him feeling bad for not helping him out with Ian when he had clung to Louis like a leech for the past two days. He gently wrapped his arms around Louis and let him cry it out already knowing this pregnancy was going to be a hard one. When Louis finally stop crying, Harry handed him a few kleenex just when the video ended and Ian looked at him expecting him to play another.

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll sacrifice my fingers for you, okay. If you want to, Ian and I can go sleep on the pull out couch so you're comfortable tonight and well rested tomorrow." Harry kissed the top of Louis' head feeling him shaking it.

"No, don't go. I just wanna sleep and I'm not gonna be able to if you're gone." Louis sniffled.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go brush his teeth." Harry smiled at him then grabbed the laptop sighing when Ian screamed and held onto it not wanting to let go.

"Pumpkin, it's time for bed. We're gonna go night night." Louis said managing to distract him then watched his son crawl up to him and rest his head on his tummy ready to go to sleep. Louis wondered how that was going to work out when he got bigger.

"No sir." Harry picked him up seeing him frowning then rolled his eyes when Ian started fake crying, "You have to brush your teeth first or they're gonna fall off and you just got them. How are you gonna make all those babies out there fall in love with your cute self if you don't have any teeth." Harry cooed before he loudly kissed his cheek making Louis smile at the cute scene.

Harry was surprised when Ian didn't bite him at all and when they were done he praised him as he walked to his bedroom to get him ready for bed. Ian was now a happy kid while Harry changed his diaper then dressed him up in warm pajamas making sure to take his giraffe back to his bedroom with him. When they got there, Louis was already asleep on his side facing Harry's side curled up into a ball looking cuter and softer than ever.

"Be careful peanut, we don't wanna wake up dada. Shh." Harry gently placed Ian on the bed where he made his way to Louis and lay down next to him as close as he could. The kid sure loved his father.

Harry just smiled and lay down next to them turning the lamp light off feeling Ian moving then the tiny content sigh before he fell asleep followed by Harry. He was woken up at two in the morning by Ian who wanted his warm milk feeling bad when he realized he had forgotten to give it to him before bed. He made his way to the kitchen trying to hurry up and when he got back, Ian already had his head resting on Louis' belly then took the sippy cup drinking right away.

By next day Louis was already well rested having time for himself when Harry didn't let Ian cling to him that much understanding that Louis needed his space. He had finally charged the battery for his black Mercedes-Benz having to spend almost all day trying to teach Ian how to drive it and by the afternoon his son already knew how to go straight. He had no idea how to make a turn and much less go back and everytime he got stuck, Harry was forced to get up and help him when Ian kept calling for him.

As the days passed by, Louis' morning sickness got better knowing they had to tell their family soon enough when he only kept getting bigger. He had started hiding his body from Harry when he was gaining weight all over and not just a cute belly like when he had been pregnant with Ian. A saturday morning they found themselves in Jay's house when she had invited them all for breakfast just because.

They were all sitting around her big dining room table while the children were at the kiddie table Jay had asked Anne to let her borrow. Louis was trying to think of ways to tell them he was expecting as he fed Ian who was sitting on his lap until he decided to fuck it and just tell them.

"I'm pregnant." Louis announced making the whole room go quiet, "I'm sixteen weeks and they're fraternal twins."

"What?" Jay's eyes filled with tears then got up to hug him, "Oh my baby! I'm so happy, I'm gonna be a grandma again!"

"And twins!" Anne exclaimed getting up to hug him too, "This is wonderful."

"Do you know what you're having?" Des asked looking happier than ever.

"Not yet but hopefully by my next appointment." Louis told him giving Ian to Fizzy so they could touch his baby bump that wasn't so little anymore.

"No wonder why you looked bigger- ow!" Lottie exclaimed looking at fizzy with wide angry eyes when her sister smacked her on the back of the head.

"Shut up." Fizzy glared at her.

"I meant his belly, you jerk." Lottie wanted to hit her too but stopped when she noticed Ian was watching her as if waiting for her next move.

They stared at each other until Ian gave her a cute smile and turned to look away when she pulled a funny face, seconds later he looked at her again pulling the same face making Lottie smile.

"Girls, it's okay." Louis smiled at them knowing it was true he looked bigger.

"Anyway!" Anne exclaimed, "We're gonna have three new family members and I just can't wait. Congratulations sweethearts." She hugged both Louis and Harry.

"Congratulations." Christian smiled at them.

"Congrats! I am so excited!" Gemma slowly got up to go hug them.

"Thank you, Gems." Louis smiled at her, "Hopefully one of them is a girl, that way Carly will have someone her age to play with."

"Now that will be cute." Gemma chuckled.

The rest of breakfast was great and fun until they absolutely had to leave and when Louis and Harry got home, Ian was asleep waking up in the middle of Louis changing him out of his syrup stained shirt. He only looked around, frowned then yawned before he fell asleep again after he had run everywhere with Gemma's twins who loved to tickle him. After he put him in his crib he went to take a nap himself then let Harry hold him who decided he wanted to take a nap too.

When Melissa's birthday came around it was celebrated in Gemma's house when she had insisted not wanting to make a mess in her mum's house. Both Louis and Harry had gotten there earlier to help her out when she couldn't move much due to the baby. They had laughed when Ian kept staring at her belly with wide eyes then when she made him touch it as soon as she had felt her daughter kicking.

After Melissa had opened all her gifts she was excited to play with her brand new stroller that included a car seat and diaper bag then a baby doll her father had gotten for her. Ian had followed her everywhere until she started playing with him giving him her old stuff as well as the baby doll loving how he actually paid attention to her unlike her brothers. Ian would babble nonsense and Melissa would nod along and tell him something as they pushed the strollers around the house.

At the end of the day they had ended up taking them home with them when Ian refused to leave them behind and when both Gemma and Melissa said it was okay. When they got home Ian continued playing with the stroller and when dinner time came around Louis was forced to go to the store for some ingredients taking Ian and the car seat with the baby doll when Ian already had it in his hands.

When he got to the store he ignored the people giving him looks whenever they saw his son sitting in the basket playing with the baby doll glad that he was almost done. He smiled at the ones who would look at his child with a genuine smile on their faces and his smile got bigger when he spotted Zayn trying to pick some tomatoes.

"Zayn!" Louis called his name making Zayn look up then around for whoever had called for him until he spotted him.

"Lou! Haven't seen you in forever." Zayn smiled making his way to them having decided that he had enough tomatoes then looked at Ian as he hugged Louis, "My gosh look at you all grown up! And you got a baby, sugar plum." Zayn cooed at him as he picked him up.

Once Ian was in his arms he loudly kissed his cheeks chuckling when Ian showed him the baby doll so he could kiss it too. He put him back down in the basket being careful with the car seat rolling his eyes when some people gave them disapproving looks.

"Are you almost done with your shopping?" Louis asked him as he grabbed a few bananas to have something to give Ian along with his breakfast the following day.

"Yeah, just need a few things that Liam forgot yesterday." Zayn said.

"Okay, you never gave us a date and I never asked, but when are you and Liam going to finally get married?" Louis asked.

"October. You will no longer be pregnant." Zayn smirked when Louis gaped.

"I look so big, don't I?" Louis pouted, "They're twins." He sighed.

"Twins!? Harry failed to tell us that, I think Liam and Niall were already fighting over godparent rights but now they can both be if you guys allow it." Zayn gave him a smile lifting his hand up silently asking Louis if he could and when Louis nodded, he put his hand over it trying to stop smiling like a fool.

"The jerk couldn't even wait for me to tell you together." Louis shook his head in amusement.

"Congratulations! You should have heard him, he was so excited and was already hoping for a girl." Zayn said looking down at Ian who decided to stand up dropping his baby doll in the process, "Don't drop your baby, sugar." Zayn sighed bending down to pick it up.

"Baby. Mine." Ian said earning smiles from both adults until the moment was ruined when they heard someone scoffing.

They turned around to look at an older woman looking at Ian then the doll in his arms with a disgusted expression and for once Louis was glad Harry wasn't there. He would have already skinned the bitch alive for looking at his son the way she was doing. Louis tried to ignore feeling hurt in his son's behalf when Ian cradled the baby cooing nonsense at it and she had the nerve to even speak to them.

"What a shame." She said before she turned around to continue with her shopping.

Zayn saw red when he saw how hurt Louis looked hugging Ian close trying to hide him from her, "Excuse me? What did you just say?" He glared at her making her look at them again.

"I said what a shame you're making that poor boy play with toys meant for girls. What? You want him to be a sissy like you?" She glared.

"Look you bi-" Zayn started.

"Leave it Zayn, she's not worth it." Louis interrupted him but Zayn kept going not giving a fuck if he was making a scene.

"Listen you old hag, why don't you get a life and stop making bitchy comments about ours. And for the love of god fix your makeup, you look like a fucking clown." Zayn spat then looked her up and down as if she was scum before he turned around and guided Louis out of there leaving a few people laughing at the woman who was as red as a cherry.

They didn't stop until they were a few aisles over ending up in the ice cream section where Zayn opened a freezer looking for something until he grabbed two boxes of chocolate cones putting them in his basket. He then opened another pulling out a gallon of neapolitan ice cream mumbling a few things.

"You okay?" Louis asked once again holding onto Ian.

"No. Let me hold the baby." Zayn said then sighed when Louis gave him Ian seeing how his friend was hugging his son, "She pissed me off, Louis. People like her are so stupid, so what if your little boy is playing with toys that are supposedly meant for girls. Kids can play with whatever the fudge they want." Zayn frowned making Louis laugh when he censored himself.

"They're idiots." Louis agreed, "When are you going to pop out a kid?" He asked interrupting Zayn who was cooing nonsense at Ian making his son giggle.

"I don't know." Zayn shrugged, "Maybe in a few years or maybe sooner because my mum won't stop telling me she's going to be in her deathbed with still no grandchildren, which is bull because she's gonna outlive us all." He ranted.

"I do believe you when you say she's going to outlive us all, she's a strong and very healthy woman." Louis commented.

"Yeah. She keeps complaining about how she hasn't seen Ian in forever and just wait until you tell her you're having twins, she's gonna start knitting them cute blankets." Zayn chuckled making Louis smile.

"I have the one she gave Ian in my closet along with his coming home clothes, he only used it when he was little and I actually want it to last so he's not gonna get it back." Louis smiled at Ian.

"He's that bad? I've heard stories..." Zayn tickled Ian's side making him squeal and squirm in his hold, "You are such a cutie!"

"He peeled off the front of Harry's boots with just his teeth. Harry was devastated." Louis laughed.

"Oh wow. And he still has teeth?" Zayn joked then looked at Louis, "Are you done with your shopping? Sorry if I kept you from it."

"Nah. Did I keep you from finishing?" Louis asked.

"I'm done, just needed the ice cream." Zayn shrugged moving to put Ian back in the basket.

"Then let's go pay so we can leave this place." Louis started walking followed by Zayn.

They saw the lady again who tried to avoid them like the plague then said their goodbyes when they figured Zayn had parked on the other side of the parking lot. Louis buckled Ian up first then made sure to set the baby car seat next to his seat then gave the baby to Ian who held if for dear life. He then loaded the bags in the car and when he has done he returned the cart then got in the car. He started it and soon they were on their way back home where Harry walked out to help with the bags as soon as Louis had parked the car in his usual spot.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as soon as he saw Louis looking a bit upset and Ian walked around the kitchen pushing the stroller with the baby doll inside of it. Harry hated the doll when it was the ugliest baby doll he had ever seen.

"Some old hag at the store who tried to shame me for letting Ian play with a baby doll." Louis shrugged then smiled, "Zayn was there and put her in her place."

"I would say hope she's okay after Zayn was through with her but the bitch deserved it." Harry glared at nothing in particular until Ian bumped the stroller against the kitchen island and the baby went flying forward and onto the floor. Ian looked at it as his eyes filled with tears then started crying looking up at his parents with pouty lips.

"Aww pumpkin, it's okay. The baby's okay. See?" Louis picked it up putting it back in the stroller making sure to buckle it up, "There, all buckled up so she doesn't fall again."

Harry wiped away his tears with a paper towel then let him go so he could continue playing while they cooked dinner and when it was finally done, they sat down to eat. Later that night Louis took a shower while Harry read a story to Ian making sure to be in bed and covered up by the time Harry walked in. His husband just furrowed his brows then went to take a shower but not before kissing Louis on the lips.

By the time Harry was ready to go to bed, Louis was already asleep and all Harry did was spoon him hating how he was starting to hide his body from him. Louis' thighs,belly and bum had gotten a bit bigger and the thought that Louis felt insecure with his own body was killing Harry. Harry loved him no matter what and as he fell asleep, he thought of ways to show him just that. If he was honest, the thought of Louis so pregnant turned him on and he was going to show Louis the effect he had on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited! Please don't forget to comment. Hope you like it!

Mid january was hectic when Louis started having difficulty moving around when his five month pregnant belly got in the way. He had gotten so big out of nowhere but it wasn’t just his belly, he had gained weight all over his body especially his bum and thighs. He always felt self conscious when [Ian](http://i1327.photobucket.com/albums/u680/JJM4587/vH3orNAD_zpsw5nzrl5b.jpg) would stare at it for long periods of time then get pissed off when he just couldn’t rest his head on it like before. Ian’s squishy pillow was long gone and he wasn’t too happy.

Louis mostly ignored his tantrums leaving Harry to handle them but what he hated was how obsessed Ian was with his baby doll. He didn’t mind him playing with it but when Ian had to have it with him at all times it started getting annoying. He would take baths with it, eat next to it, sleep with it, take it to daycare with him where he fought a girl who had tried to take it away from him. That was the last time Louis had let him take it when he got the call about Ian biting the poor girl twice.

He had to pick him up three hours earlier having no choice but to take him back to work with him unable to do much when Ian wouldn’t sit still or stay in his designated areal. He had gotten stuck between the couch and the wall where Louis couldn’t reach him and much less with his belly on the way and the couch was too heavy for him to move. He ended up calling Des over who moved it and got a crying Ian out still holding onto his baby doll as Louis explained that he had no idea how Ian had gotten in there with how narrow it was.

Des had only cuddled him then asked for permission to take him with him back to his office which Louis was glad because it meant finishing his work. He had smiled when Gemma called him to tell him Des had been showing Ian off to all his workers who finally got to meet Harry’s son. By the end of the day Ian was a hyper mess when Des had given him way too much candy and couldn’t stop jumping as they made their way to the car. He had thrown a tantrum when Louis had buckled him up in his car seat that still wasn’t facing the front of the car and Ian wanted to know where they were going.

When they got home that afternoon he was glad Roxanne had cleaned it earlier that day when he wasn’t in the mood to do any chores. He let Ian down so he could play while he made something to eat knowing Harry was going to get there having expected him to take longer when he walked in with a bag of take out.

Louis thanked him a million times feeling exhausted and more when Ian was in the living room already making a mess. He and Harry were hugging when they heard a loud noise followed by another one and that was when Harry decided to go see what was going on.

“Dude!” Harry shouted making Louis laugh as he served the food into plates, “Rox just cleaned up, let it stay clean for at least one more hour.”

“Nono dahey.” Ian shook his head.

“Thirty minutes?” Harry stifled a giggle.

“No.” Ian giggled offering a small football to Harry.

“Thank you, Ian.” Harry smiled at him seeing how cute he looked in his little overalls.

“Ia’...Ian.” The toddler repeated taking Harry by surprise who ran back to the kitchen too excited for his own good.

“Ian said Ian! Write it in the baby book.” He yelled startling Louis who jumped up a little then placed his hand over his chest.

“You scared me! At this rate you’re gonna make me go into labor.” Louis glared at him having to take a seat feeling tiny fluttering in his belly but didn’t say anything waiting for them to kick so Harry could experience it too.

“You won’t.” Harry rolled his eyes then reached for the baby book on the kitchen island to write the new word, “Your appointment is tomorrow, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m gonna go shopping as soon as we know what we’re having.” Louis told him getting up again to continue cutting the sweet and sour chicken and vegetables into smaller pieces for Ian.

“Are you sure Ian’s gonna like that?” Harry asked just as Ian walked in holding the baby doll and his giraffe.

“This is all I ate when I was knocked up with him, of course he’s going to like it.” Louis smiled then looked down at Ian who had his little arm wrapped around Harry’s left leg, “Right pumpkin? You already love it, don’t you. Love ya.” He cooed.

“How was your day?” Harry asked wanting to push Ian away when he felt him trying to bite him glad that he was wearing jeans.

“Your son bit some poor girl and twice, I had to pick him up three hours earlier and then he got stuck behind the couch at the office. I had to call Des to get him out and you have no idea how embarrassed I was, he probably thought I can’t take care of him.” Louis shook his head finally putting Ian’s food in his tiny bowl along with rice then grabbed the plastic spoon that came with the set Monsters Inc. themed.

“This is getting out of control, Louis. He bites me all the time and now he’s doing it to other people.” Harry pushed his son’s head away then picked him up to wash his hands.

“He’ll stop on his own.” Louis shrugged it off going to the fridge trying to decide if he should give him milk or juice then picked juice knowing Ian would want warm milk later on.

“Seriously?” Harry gave him a what the fuck look.

“He’ll stop soon, just don’t let his mouth go near you.” Louis sighed as he served the mango juice then put it back in the fridge before putting the cup and bowl on Ian’s high chair.

“Wait until he bites you.” Harry rolled his eyes as he dried Ian’s hands having to hold them still, “I am gonna enjoy every second of me telling you ‘I told you so’. Every damn second, husband.” Harry set Ian down then buckled him up making a face when he saw dried sweet potato puree smeared on one of the straps.

He kissed the top of Ian’s head then walked to one of the drawers to get a wipe going back to try and get it to come out. After scrubbing as hard as he could he gave up intending to use soap and water after they were done eating not wanting Ian to be sitting in filth when lately Louis didn’t care. They sat down to eat with Harry sometimes helping Ian when he was having trouble with the spoon by guiding it from the plate to his mouth while Louis shoveled food into his mouth.

“Do we have jalapenos?” Louis asked and when Harry nodded he got up to get the jar from the fridge.

Harry let Ian eat on his own when his son took the spoon from him then watched Louis pour some of the juice all over his food then actual jalapenos as well eating them like candy. He looked like he was enjoying it so Harry let him knowing Louis’ cravings had started and he needed to keep a close eye on what he would be craving to stock up. Gone were the days where he would have to get up at an ungodly hour to get Louis something from the store.

“Mummy.” Ian offered his empty sippy cup to Louis wanting a refill and to get it he had to be all cute to convince him.

“He thinks you’re mummy, that’s cute.” Harry smiled seeing Louis’ bottom lip trembling before he burst out crying.

“I am his mummy.” Louis said feeling very emotional when he got to hear Ian calling him mummy, “Oh god, it just feels so good to hear him calling me that, now I know how Gemma feels. Oh my precious baby.” Louis got up to kiss Ian who was still trying to give him the cup.

“Mummy!” Ian whined when Louis still wouldn’t take the damn cup.

“He said it again!” Louis finally took the cup setting it on top of the table while Ian followed it with his eyes making Harry laugh when Louis was hogging him.

“I’ll get it for you, peanut.” Harry said getting up to give him more juice.

He came back with orange juice just as Louis let go of him and went back to his seat to let him eat and when Ian drank from the cup he made a face and spit it back out. It went all over his chin, bib and lap making a mess all over the floor when he dropped the cup and the juice spilled all over the floor.

“Are you fu- kidding me!” Harry groaned pulling on his hair while Louis kept eating.

“I told you he doesn’t like orange juice with his food, he only drinks it in between meals.” Louis gave him an I told you so look looking as smug as ever.

“I’m gonna go prematurely gray because of this kid.” Harry sighed then got up to get the bucket and mop coming back with it a few seconds later.

He filled it with warm water then poured floor cleaner in it while Louis cleaned Ian up then got to work rolling Ian’s high chair away from the mess making his son giggle. When he was done he sat down to eat and when they were done he let Louis take a shower as he cleaned their mess and Ian was too busy with his baby doll still sitting on his high chair. When Louis walked back into the kitchen Harry smiled when he saw him wearing a tight shirt and he just looked as beautiful as ever all full of his babies.

He watched him go straight to Ian to clean him up since he was yet to do that wanting to laugh when their son was staring up at nothing in particular. His shirt was covering half his pudgy belly and he was leaning back looking sleepy with a few bits of rice around his mouth that Louis was quick to wipe away.

When he let him down Ian brought his knees close to his chest refusing to be put down leaving Louis with no choice but to hold him as he cleaned his chair. Ian ended up falling asleep in his arms and even though Louis was tired from carrying too much weight around, he never once put him down until he was waking up again. He looked around as he rubbed his left eye with his fist then rested his head on Louis’ shoulder sighing when Louis began to undress him to give him a bath.

Louis had no choice but to sit on the closed toilet seat when his lower back was starting to bother him letting Harry bathe their son. He would smile at his husband’s and son’s antics then force himself to stop them when they would start getting a bit rough splashing water everywhere. They changed him into his brand new pajamas when he had outgrown the old ones he had and every day Louis wondered if he would be as tall as Harry then spent time with him playing with his toys.

By bedtime Louis was already in bed watching a talk show while eating a bowl of fruit he had cut up the day before adding enough chili powder to have anyone coughing for the rest of their lives. When he was done he put the bowl on the nightstand then lifted his shirt up a little rubbing small circles on the top of it feeling tiny little nudges making him smile until he noticed the two stretch marks. They were right next to his bellybutton and were already getting bigger and just as he was about to touch them, Harry walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Is there something wrong?” Harry asked seeing him frowning.

“Stretch marks.” Louis pouted tracing them with his index finger.

“They’re normal, babe.” Harry shrugged as he put his sweatpants on deciding to go without a shirt.

“You’re saying that because you’re not the one getting them.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I do have stretch marks, they’re just not that visible.” Harry said getting closer to show them to Louis, “See? Have a few on my hips, it's from when I was younger and went through my chubby phase.”

“Oh I see them.” Louis said, “I didn't know you went through a chubby phase, I haven’t seen any pictures.”

“I hid them all somewhere in my mum’s attic, I wasn’t cute at all.” Harry gave him a smile.

“No! I bet you were the cutest thing ever.” Louis cooed at him letting Harry rest in between his legs smiling when Harry pressed a kiss on the top of his belly and two more on his sides.

“Mum and Gemma agree, I don’t.” Harry shrugged it off then started rubbing small circles all over Louis’ tummy hoping to feel them move soon wondering if Louis already did, “Can you feel them move?” He asked.

“Wiggling in there. They never stay still during lunch, it’s always the same everyday.” Louis fondly said glad that he and Harry were finally spending time together and alone; as alone as they could be with two babies in his womb.

“Really?” Harry asked in complete wonder kissing Louis’ belly again, “Hope you’re not giving mummy too much trouble, you little M&M’s.”

“M&M’s?” Louis raised a perfect eyebrow.

“They’re twins so they’re M and M. Get it?” Harry started laughing making Louis laugh too.

"You're such a dork." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's still wet hair finding a few knots he easily brushed.

"That hurt." Harry whined moving further up to lay down next to Louis but not before kissing the corner of his lips.

"I didn't pull too hard, don't be a crybaby." Louis playfully rolled his eyes getting up to straddle Harry's hips taking his time to get comfortable.

"Hey! I can be a crybaby all I want." Harry pouted about to lose his shit when Louis leaned down to kiss him but could barely reach his lips when his belly got in the way.

“I’m getting too big.” Louis sadly sighed moving to get off of Harry but stayed when Harry grabbed his hand and sat up to kiss him letting go to place his hands on his hips.

“You’re perfect and it will go away after you have the babies, don’t worry about it too much.” Harry kissed his forehead then his lips trailing down to his neck determined on showing him how beautiful he was.

“Yeah but baby weight takes longer to go away and soon I’m gonna have to work from home again and I don’t know if I should keep taking Ian to daycare or let him stay here with us all day.” Louis said ignoring Harry lowering his pajama bottoms as far as they would go kneading at the skin.

“Daycare. It will be less stress.” Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose letting his hand go further down until he felt his hole hearing Louis’ tiny gasp.

“It wo- wouldn’t be fair to him.” Louis started getting hard after weeks of doing nothing too busy with everything.

“Life’s not fair.” Harry shrugged, “Can I fuck you?” He asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Louis froze knowing that if he said yes then he was gonna have to take his clothes off and that meant Harry seeing how fat he was getting. That meant seeing him completely naked and at the moment, Louis felt very uncomfortable with his body.

“How about I...blow you!” Louis exclaimed watching Harry pouting.

“But…”

“It’s been forever.” Louis kissed Harry before moving backwards trying to lower Harry’s sweatpants.

“But I wanted to like...like actually stick my dick up your ass. Once you go in there you’re never the same, you know.” Harry said letting Louis pull his pants down, “And like is so tight and so nice my dick already made a home of it.” He leaned against the headboard feeling Louis’ small hand wrapping around his cock.

“So is my mouth.” Louis said before he licked around the tip slowly taking him all in not paying attention to what Harry was doing.

“Your ass doesn’t have teeth- oh my god!” He grabbed a pillow biting on it when Louis went lower before pulling back.

“Shut up.” Louis placed his hands on the sides of Harry’s thighs sometimes squeezing the skin as he licked a long stripe from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip.

Harry wanted to close his eyes and tangle his fingers through Louis’ hair to make him go lower but didn’t and instead fisted the sheets. He focused on the obscene noises Louis was making every time he would bob his head up and down reaching for the lube in Louis’ drawer hating how far back it was. When he finally grabbed it he opened it and poured some on his fingers not wasting anytime as he pulled down Louis’ pajamas slowly pushing his finger in. He smirked when he heard Louis’ muffled moan loving the way he pushed his ass back wanting more.

When Louis finally got tired of being on his knees was when Harry was two fingers in and both their cocks were leaking with precome. Louis pulled back letting Harry pull him towards him which wasn't hard for Harry to do surprising him since he felt too heavy. Harry almost lost his shit when he saw how red Louis' lips were going for a kiss at the same time he fingered Louis faster smiling into the kiss when Louis got on his knees. They wanted to be closer but couldn't when Louis' belly was on the way but they managed until Harry tried to take Louis' pajamas off.

"I- I'm cold." Louis quickly stopped him seeing Harry furrowing his brow.

"Louis, what the hell is going on?" Harry paused what he was doing wanting Louis to come clean already.

"I'm cold, is that simple." Louis shrugged beginning to squirm feeling Harry's fingers still in him until he took them out and wiped them on the bed sheets.

"Don't lie, you won't even let me see you naked anymore. You know I don't care, right? You are still beautiful and you will always be." Harry said and when Louis' bottom lip trembled he was quick to wrap his arms around him not caring that he wasn't hard anymore.

"I'm just getting so fat! It wasn't like this with Ian!" Louis exclaimed, "And I still have four more months to go, I'm gonna be a- a whale and I can't stop eating. And now you're not even hard anymore 'cause I'm fat and you don't want me anymore." He sniffled hiding his face on the crook of Harry's neck.

"I'm not hard anymore because you're upset. What kind of asshole would I be if I'm ready to fuck your brains out but you're upset, that would make me look awful." Harry started rubbing his back.

"I don't care!" Came Louis' muffled response then pulled away to look at Harry with the most heartbreaking look, "I'm so horny and I feel like I'm gonna explode!" He started crying louder wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"Don't cry, babe." Harry cooed running his fingers through Louis' hair, "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked then reached for the lube when Louis nodded and mumbled a quiet yes.

He heard Louis letting out a shaky breath when he slowly pushed two of his fingers in slowly going in and out of him. He kissed Louis as soon as he started bouncing a little up and down using his other hand to run it up and down Louis' back. He helped Louis take his pajamas off leaving his shirt on wanting Louis to take it off when he felt comfortable smiling when he did so even though his movements were slow and clumsy.

He let Louis jerk them off as he fingered him until he was hard forcing himself to stop Louis or he was going to cum soon just by seeing Louis’ small hand wrapped around it and the feel of it. He added a third finger making sure to go slow allowing Louis to get on his knees when he demanded he let him do so.

“So bossy.” Harry muttered as he slapped his ass hard enough to make Louis hiss.

“That hurt you asshole, I’m sensitive.” Louis glared at him spreading his legs further apart putting a hand over his belly when he felt a little nudge.

“Really?” Harry asked still trying to open him up feeling around for his prostate furrowing his brow when he was having a hard time finding it when it was so easy for him, “How sensitive?”

“Sensitive e- enough to punch you if you don’t hurry up.” Louis tried to move further up whining when Harry gripped his hip tight enough to stop him,” What are you doing?” He asked when he heard him fiddling with something.

“I’m getting a condom ready, I don’t wanna make a mess.” Harry explained still trying to find Louis’ prostate muttering a there it is when Louis moaned loud enough to wake up the neighbors almost falling on his belly if it hadn’t been for Harry holding him up.

“Can you hurry up? I’m getting old here.” Louis pushed his ass back a little when he finally felt Harry’s fingers slipping out of him getting replaced with the head of Harry’s cock against his hole.

“Don’t rush me!” Harry placed his hand on Louis’ lower back and slowly started entering him groaning at how tight it was.

"You feel so good." Louis groaned feeling him entering him placing his hands on his ass to pull him towards him needing a good fuck.

"When don't I?" Harry smirked pulling out leaving the head of his cock in then thrust into him again.

He loved the view of his cock going in and out of Louis' ass wanting to touch it seeing it bouncing every time he thrusted into him. He grabbed it squeezing the skin going a bit faster but had to slow down when he was literally rocking Louis’ body back and forth. Instead he wrapped his hand around his waist reaching for his cock jerking him off at the same pace he was thrusting into him, both of them getting louder. Harry almost came when he had to stop and Louis continued fucking himself on his cock making him wonder just how flexible Louis was.

He started fucking into him again meeting him halfway there wrapping his hand around his throat to make him sit up kissing him as soon as his lips were close. That’s how both of them came at the same time, Louis spilling all over Harry’s hand and the sheets and Harry into the condom deep inside of Louis. Harry continued working Louis through his orgasm until Louis was pushing his hand away and him with the other trying to make him pull out still kissing him.

Harry wiped his hand on the sheets then crawled to be in front of Louis sitting down against the headboard and his legs spread out making Louis straddle his waist. He brushed back his sweaty hair and kissed him gain as he rubbed his sides, both of them stopping when they heard a noise.

“What was that?” Louis mumbled trying to get off of Harry to see what was going on.

“Was probably not here.” Harry reached down to kiss the top of Louis’ belly.

“Probably.” Louis shrugged it off then wrinkled his nose at the nasty sheets.

“Can we clean up?” He asked reaching to take the condom off of Harry and throw it away.

Harry nodded helping Louis get up and take him to the bathroom where they took another quick shower with Harry being the first one to get out. He changed the sheets as Louis finished showering finishing just in time when Louis walked out of the bathroom wearing new clean pajamas.

“Baby?” Louis said pouting a bit for effect.

“Yeah?” Harry opened his arms so Louis could walk straight into them.

“Can you go get me more fruit? There should be watermelon and cantaloupe cubes in a plastic tupperware. Please.” Louis puckered up his lips smiling when he got a kiss.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Harry said letting go of him watching him go to his side of the bed to give him his old bowl.

“Can you also bring me apple juice? The whole gallon.” Louis ordered as he got comfortable in the bed.

“The whole gallon?” Harry raised his brows.

“The whole gallon.” Louis confirmed as he changed the channels so fast it made Harry a bit dizzy just by looking at the tv.

Harry shrugged it off making his way to the kitchen glancing at Ian’s door raising a brow when he could swear he had left it halfway closed and now it was wide open. He ignored it making his way to the kitchen trying to fix his hair on his way there and when he got to the kitchen he turned on the light and placed the bowl in the sink then washed his hands.

He hummed a tune as he opened the fridge looking for the tupperware and when he found it he opened it to see there wasn’t much left. He decided to just take it with him then grabbed the gallon of juice seeing there wasn’t much left so there was no risk of Louis peeing himself if he didn’t made it to the bathroom. He turned around to grab a fork startling a little when he saw from the corner of his eye a small figure running by the kitchen door. He ignored it feeling a bit afraid telling himself it was nothing until he heard the ABC playing from one of Ian’s toys.

“Uhh...hello?” Harry said out loud feeling stupid as he looked around arriving to the conclusion that it had probably turned itself on deciding to go and turn it off.

He started making his way there almost dropping what he was carrying when he heard giggles coming from the corner of the living room. He didn’t think twice when he bolted towards his bedroom about to scream bloody murder hearing the giggles stopping before they started up again. When he got to the bedroom he slammed the door shut leaning against it trying to catch his breath seeing Louis looking at him as if he was crazy.

“You look like you just saw a dead body.” Louis laughed slowly fading away when he saw how truly frightened Harry was making him get up and go to him, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something in the living room. Some demon.” Harry dropped the items on the floor then clinged to Louis as soon as his husband hugged him.

“Harry don’t be crazy! Come on, let’s go to bed.” Louis tried to make him get up huffing when Harry refused to move.

“I heard it! It was giggling and fucking with Ian’s toys.” Harry said then his eyes widened, “Oh no...Ian. Fuck I gotta go get him. My baby.” He moved and opened the door ignoring Louis’ protests to just go back to bed.

“Harry don’t be stubborn! There’s nothing the-” Louis stopped when the tv in the living room turned on and The Backyardigan’s theme song started playing.

“I don’t want to die.” Harry started hyperventilating then he and Louis screamed bloody murder when the small figure popped out in front of them screaming dahey.

“Mummy hi!” Ian giggled jumping up and down holding onto his baby doll and giraffe.

“The fuck Ian!” Harry yelled feeling his heart about to beat out of his chest.

“Baby!” Louis exclaimed still holding onto Harry, “How did you get out of your crib?” He finally let go of Harry to pick his baby up.

“Mummy.” Ian repeated wrapping his arm around Louis’ neck.

“He scared me.” Harry said laying down on the floor trying to calm down.

“How did he get out?” Louis asked then got up to investigate when Harry didn’t move at all.

He walked into Ian’s bedroom with him still in his arms turning the light on to see all of Ian’s stuffed animals on the floor next to the crib. He put Ian back in his crib ignoring his whines seeing Harry walking into the bedroom looking a bit pale then started picking up all the toys with Harry’s help. When they were done the kissed Ian goodnight making him lay down then turned off the light and walked out closing his door halfway.

“Wait for it.” Louis stopped Harry as soon as they were outside his door.

They stood there for god knows how long until Ian got up again, babbled nonsense to his babydoll then threw it out the crib followed by his giraffe. He did the same with the other stuffed animals and just when Louis was sure he was going to go back to sleep he watched him pull another jailbreak.

They watched him lifting his little leg over the railing holding tight onto it going over it until he was hanging on the other side. He let go as soon as he felt safe to do so stumbling a few steps back as soon as his little feet touched the carpeted floor. He looked around then picked up his toys making a run for the door opening it to see his parents standing on the other side scaring then hell out of him.

“Where do you think you’re going, mister?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest seeing him looking at both of them before letting out a giggle.

“What now?” Harry asked as he picked his son up kissing his cheek.

“That railing has to go.” Louis sighed, “Let him sleep with us tonight and tomorrow you can take it off and put the other one on. I don’t want him to fall and break something.”

Harry nodded as he followed Louis into their bedroom placing Ian on the bed who was quick to run to his usual spot which was the middle. Louis ate his food while Harry and Ian watched cartoons until he was done and made them turn everything off. They fell asleep before Ian did but made sure to close the doors to the bathroom, closet, and bedroom not wanting him to escape again. That had been a night they would always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to update this!! I gotta ask something. Am I dragging this out? Tell me if I am guys! Anyway, this is not edited because it's late now and I wanted to update. Hope you guys like it and please don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :)

The morning was a chilly one and Louis hated it. Louis who had been trying to get ready for his appointment until Harry decided they weren't going to get ready just yet.

Louis gasped reaching for something to hold on to somehow concerned about hitting the back of his head against the mirror. He settled for pulling on Harry's hair from where his head was in between his legs, his tongue fucking into him. If he could he would already be getting fucked but of course Harry just had to get a taste. He wanted to close his legs when Harry licked around his hole then pushed his fingers in to make sure he was still stretched out. He fucked them in and out of him making Louis pant and grip the edge of the sink.

Harry had him sitting on top of the bathroom counter still wearing an old shirt of his and his briefs hanging around his ankle. He moaned trying to sit up when Harry's fingers brushed against his prostate knowing he was going to come too soon. His second pregnancy had him hornier than ever but it was nothing compared to how Harry was doing. Harry who wanted to fuck 24/7 always trying to bend him over or have his legs wrapped around him no matter the time and if they had the chance.

It all had started the night before after the scare when Harry had followed Louis into the bathroom. All Louis wanted was to pee then go back to sleep but instead ended up getting fucked again having to muffle his moans against his arm. Harry had his face buried on the back of his neck as he fucked into him with rapid sharp thrusts wanting to make it fast until he came into the condom and Louis all over the countertop. Louis had let him clean him up then had gone back to bed where Ian was still asleep and unaware of his surroundings cuddling his creepy baby doll.

Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head when Harry's fingers kept pressing against his prostate until they were gone. He felt empty sighing when Harry got up and kissed him careful not to put too much pressure on his belly. He watched him with hooded eyes as he lubed himself up closing them as soon as he felt the head of his cock against his hole. Harry slowly pushed in until he was flushed against him not giving him time to adjust when he started moving.

The only sound in the bathroom were Louis' gasps and breathy moans mingling with Harry's and the slap of skin against skin. Harry spread Louis' legs wider wanting to be closer to him seeing all the tiny bruises he had sucked all over his thighs he wanted to fuck too. But that was for another time. They ignored the many things falling to the floor as Louis desperately tried to hold onto something and how silent the house was.

"I'm gonna cum." Harry groaned thrusting faster into Louis' making him bounce a little.

"Pull- pull out!" Louis exclaimed wanting to smack Harry when he didn't listen at the same time he came all over himself and Harry.

"Oops." Harry mumbled still trying to catch his breath.

"Now I have to shower again, Harry we're going to be late." Louis glared at him feeling him pulling out then himself being lifted up and set down on the floor where he stumbled at the soreness in between his legs.

"Just wash your body, come on, I'll help you." Harry kissed the side of his neck hating how Louis hadn't let him mark him there.

He wanted to mark him all over so people would know Louis was his, so other men wouldn't drool over his husband. Louis' pregnant belly just wasn't enough anymore, not even Ian settled on his mummy's hip. Luckily Ian was with his mother after she had gone to pick him up earlier that morning talking about all the things she had planned for them to do. It was going to be nana Anne and Ian's one on one time plus the baby doll and his giraffe but she wasn't counting them.

"No, you're gonna want to fuck again and we don't have time! You go get ready." Louis pushed him out of the shower closing the glass door after Harry was out.

Louis was glad Harry did as he was told hearing him singing as he got ready while he tried to clean himself struggling a bit. He gave up telling himself it was just going to be an ultrasound and that he was clean enough. He washed the rest of his body seeing all the marks on his thighs hoping no one would see them but of course things didn't always go his way.

When they got to Dr. Freeman's office the first thing the nurse told him was to change into a hospital gown and just that since they were going to do a full check up. He wanted to avoid it but couldn't when he was already due for it and while he changed all he did was glare at Harry. When he was ready he got on the exam table with Harry's help smacking his hand away when he was touching him more than necessary.

"What's wrong with touching my husband?" Harry gave him an innocent look.

"Nothing, I just don't want you touching me anymore. Period." Louis snapped hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called out smiling at Dr. Freeman as soon as she walked in.

"Good morning! How are you two doing?" She asked shaking hands with them.

"Good." Both of them answered asking how she was doing and after she answered they got down to business.

"We're doing a full check up today to make sure you and your babies are doing okay and that means a lot of tests to check for any defects." She explained.

"Okay." Louis nodded.

"Have you been feeling nauseous?" She asked paying complete attention to him.

"Not anymore, it stopped like a week ago." Louis answered.

"Have you felt them move?"

"Just small flutters here and there. Is it normal for them to not be moving often?" Louis asked biting on his bottom lip.

"At this stage of pregnancy they should be moving a bit more. There are many factors, the simple ones being they don't have the same space a single baby would or they're a bit lazy. Don't worry, I'll check what's going on and make sure they're doing okay." She said, "Can you please lift your shirt up for me?"

Louis did as told letting Harry hold his hand while Dr. Freeman applied cold gel making him flinch a little then they focused on the screen seeing nothing yet. They smiled when two babies popped on the screen in two different bags glad that they weren't identical, they would probably confuse them the first two minutes of their lives outside Louis.

"Everything seems normal to me, they're small but completely healthy." Dr. Freeman assured them making them sigh in relief, "Would you like to know the gender?" She asked.

"Please." Louis nodded already too excited not even caring that she could see the huge mark Harry had left on his hip.

She stayed quiet for a bit trying to see what they were until she did and smiled turning to look at the happy parents. "You are having two baby girls." She informed them unable to stop smiling seeing how happy they looked.

"That's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed kissing the top of Louis' hands, "Two girls, Lou."

Louis smiled at him going back to looking at the screen, both parents cooing when they saw one of their twins moving. Baby A to be exact.

"Have you been leaking fluid or had any spotting or bleeding?" Dr. Freeman asked snapping them out of their moment.

"I haven't." Louis truthfully answered.

"Any contractions?" She continued asking.

"None."

"That's great." She smiled at him making him feel better.

She fell silent letting them listen to the two strong heartbeats and when they were done with the ultrasound she printed a few pictures and let him clean up. The appointment was long when they had to do many tests and Louis had blushed a deep red when Dr. Freeman saw all the hickeys on his thighs glad that she seemed completely unfazed. He wanted to throw something at Harry when he looked completely smug as soon as he had seen them.

When they finally got to leave Louis made Harry take him to the baby store wanting to buy everything or at least the furniture and a few other things. They had started arguing over the cribs when Harry wanted dark brown ones and Louis wanted them in white then the same with the bedding.

"Fine! But when they get dirty I don't want to hear you complaining." Harry snapped letting Louis buy the damn white cribs, he hated the color white.

"First of all, I'll complain as much as I damn please. Second, that's why you clean them up. And third, dark brown cribs don't go with the theme I want."

"What theme?" Harry asked, "You didn't tell me about any theme."

"I'll show it to you when we get home. I saw the nursery in a baby magazine and I want it." Louis said completely determined to have it.

"Okay babe, whatever you want." Harry said feeling happy when Louis gave him a thousand watt smile, "Are we buying two changing tables too?"

"Yeah, they turn into dressers so I want two." Louis nodded pleased with the ones that came with the cribs, "You can pick the bedding but it has to be purple with some white if you want to."

"About time." Harry muttered going straight to the shelf with hundreds of beddings.

He picked two of the same just because he wanted them to match then grabbed two teddy bears with a pink bow wrapped around their necks. When he got back to where Louis was picking out necessary clothing for them he put the items in the cart seeing Louis looking at them before he nodded to himself completely impressed with Harry's choices.

He put himself in charge of crossing out the things they would be getting that day leaving some for when Louis got closer to his due date. Louis mostly stuck to onesies and undershirts that snapped under the crotch to make it easier when changing diapers or bathing them now that they would have two newborns. When they were done with clothing they moved onto things for the nursery then bathing and changing having avoided buying things that would expire at some point.

They did end up getting a stroller with two car seats included then another baby sling since they already had the one they had used for Ian. When they were done and were on their way to pay for everything, Harry just had to stop to get Ian a Thomas and Friends train set.

"He deserves a toy too, he's going to get jealous and that's the last thing we need. We don't need him hating on his sisters." Harry explained as he drove to his mother's house to pick Ian up.

"I guess you're ri- can we stop at McDonald's? I want an Oreo McFlurry." Louis' eyes widened as soon as he saw the fast food restaurant squealing in happiness when Harry turned into the drive thru.

As soon as he got it he started eating right away only putting it down to feed Harry from his own since he was driving and couldn't do it on his own. They had to stop by Anne's to pick Ian up and when they got there she was already making lunch putting Louis in a good mood since he was already hungry. By the time lunch was ready Des got home with Gemma getting a warm welcome from Ian who ran straight to his papa's arms without tripping.

Gemma who was already seven months pregnant was already getting ready to go into maternity leave and would be getting Anne's help during it and after. Louis couldn't help but stare at her belly that was cute, small and well rounded while he was huge. He smiled and hugged her as much as their bellies would allow it telling himself that he was bigger because he was having twins and Gemma only one baby.

"How was it at the doctor's?" Des asked as he walked up to the kitchen island to get Ian's sippy cup filled with water.

Ian drank from it making a face because it wasn't juice but kept drinking when it was all he was going to get since Anne didn't like giving her grandchildren juice in between meals. He wiggled until Des let him down then ran to the pile of toys he had by the kitchen table and started playing ignoring the adults.

"It was great!" Harry beamed with happiness wrapping an arm around Louis' waist, "Mummy and baby girls are doing great, four more months and we'll get to meet them."

"You're having two girls, Harry that's wonderful!" Gemma exclaimed hugging both of them followed by Anne and Des, "Congrats Lou."

"Thank you, Gems." Louis hugged her again then let go when tiny hands pulled on his jacket, "Hi pumpkin!" He picked him up kissing his cheek.

"Heard that, champ?" Des tickled his sides making him squirm, "You're going to have two baby sisters. Isn't that exciting?" Des asked laughing when Ian only stared at him.

"Have you told Jay? She's going to be excited." Anne smiled making her way to the cabinets to grab plates.

"No, I'm going to call her tonight. She already is and so are the girls and dad." Louis said giving Ian to Harry so he could help Anne who thanked him.

"We already went and got all their things so we don't have to do it later." Harry commented getting into a staring contest with Ian until his son smacked him on the face.

"Ian, don't be rude! That was mean." Louis scolded him looking angrier than ever.

Ian felt all their stares then looked at Harry who was rubbing over the spot before he burst out crying hiding his face on the crook of Harry's neck. He didn't stop crying for five more minutes until Des grabbed him setting him down on Gemma's lap who was happy to hold him and that's when the fun started. Ian would poke Gemma's belly and wait for his baby cousin to kick before he would giggle then poke it again. It went like that even after eating until Louis and Harry had to go back home.

"Harry, I need you to fix Ian's bed please." Louis said as soon as he saw Harry walking towards the couch with the bowl of cut up fruit Anne had given them hearing him groaning.

"I'll do it later, right now I'm gonna watch tv with Ian." Harry answered sitting down on the couch fighting the urge to put his feet up on the table seeing Ian sitting on his chair watching the end credits of Thomas and Friends.

"You're gonna watch tv with the demon?" Louis snickered taking a seat on the recliner putting the bags on the floor planning on going through the clothes to make sure he still liked them.

"Louis that's not funny." Harry whined grabbing a piece of fruit and eating it.

"It is funny." Louis said frowning when he saw Sesame Street on the tv, "Ew, why is that on my tv."

"I have no idea but it will be Ian's first time watching it." Harry said watching Ian staring at the tv thinking he was going to like it since all kids did.

It all went to shit when Big Bird popped up on the screen and Ian let out the loudest most terrified scream followed by his cries quickly getting up and running to Harry. He kept crying as he tried to climb on his lap hiding his face on the crook of his father's neck as soon as Harry had picked him up still a shaking and crying mess. Harry quickly changed the channel to cartoon network seeing The Amazing World of Gumball was on then dropped the remote to hug his son and rub his tiny back.

"It's okay, peanut. It's gone, see, it's gone." Harry kissed his cheek then tried to make him look at the tv giving up when Ian cried louder.

"Mummy!" Ian cried for Louis still clinging to Harry who was hugging him as tight as he could feeling his little heart beating too fast.

"Oh pumpkin, mummy's right here." Louis cooed making a great effort just to get up, walk to the couch, and sit down again to hold his baby boy.

Ian went straight to Louis' arms trying to make himself comfortable but couldn't when Louis' belly got in the way and that's when he cried louder until Louis lay down with Ian next to him. Louis' baby plastered himself to him slightly kneeing his belly but got comfortable with his little face against Louis' chest leaving them in an uncomfortable looking position but they were more comfortable than ever.

Ian was starting to fall asleep when Harry got up after finishing half the fruit getting ready to remove the railing from his son's crib and replace it with the safety one for toddlers. His baby was already a big boy ready to start sleeping in a big boy's bed. He put what was left of the fruit in the fridge then went to the garage to get his tools almost tripping over Ian on his way back when his son was waiting for him.

Ian quickly grabbed his daddy's hand wanting to go with him to wherever Harry was going letting go when they got to his bedroom and Harry set his tools down on top of the dresser and away from Ian's reach. He got to work right away but not before playing some music putting his ipod on shuffle giggling to himself when Who Needs Love by Razorlight came on. It reminded him of him and Louis for some reason back when they had their love/hate relationship. Why you might ask? Hell if he knew, it just did.

"Oooh darling who needs love? Who needs a heaven up above? Who needs the clouds, in the sky, not I. Oooh darling who needs the rain? Who needs somebody that can feel your pain? Who needs the disappointment, of a telephone call, not I. No I don't need that at all, not I. I'm, tired of love. Yeah, sick of love. I've taken more than enough." Harry sang making Ian giggle then set his tool down crawling towards him making him dance with him. He just loved to twirl him around.

"Oooh darling who needs the night? The sacred hours, the fading life. Who needs the morning, and the joy it brings, not I. I've got my mind on other things, not I. Oooh darling who needs joy? Who needs a perfect girl or boy? And who needs to draw, that person near, not I. Because they always disappear, not I." He continued until Ian spotted his bright blue football and left Harry to go to it.

Harry shook his head as he laughed then went back to what he was doing but quickly started getting annoyed when Ian kept getting too close to him. Soon he was shouting for Louis to come get him having to do it three more times until a grumpy Louis showed up still rubbing at his eyes showing signs of having being asleep.

"What?" He snapped making Harry raise a brow then point at Ian who was shaking the railing Harry was still holding onto rather tight. Ian looked tiny compared to him who was standing up.

"Come get him, he won't let me do this." Harry explained relaxing a bit when Louis nodded and went to grab Ian who screamed a rather high pitched scream as soon as Louis picked him up.

"Jesus Christ don't ever scream like that again!" Louis quickly put him down again to rub over his ears.

"Daddy mine." Ian wrapped his little arms around Harry's legs.

"No, he's mine. I met him first." Louis smirked when Ian pouted.

"No." Ian shook his head, "Mine!"

"Alright alright, he's all yours." Louis chuckled then held out his arm for Ian to take his hand, "Let's go find your giraffe and baby doll. Come on!" He smiled when Ian walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

When Harry was done he went back to the garage to put away his stuff then made his way to the living room where Louis was sitting on the couch with a bag of Kisses chocolate on his lap and a small trash bag filled with wrappers. He watched him eating them like there was no tomorrow then Ian who got up and walked up to Louis opening his mouth for more. Louis fed him half of one without bothering to wipe around his mouth that was stained with chocolate until Harry got up to get a wet paper towel then cleaned up around his mouth making Ian whine.

"He was saving that for later." Louis joked accepting a kiss from Harry giving him a piece of chocolate wrinkling his nose when Harry licked his fingers.

"I finished with the bed." Harry told him as he chewed helping Louis up as soon as Louis motioned for him to do so.

"Pumpkin, let's go look at your big boy bed!" Louis happily said letting Harry carry their son to the bedroom gasping as soon as he walked in, "Look baby!"

Ian stared at the bed allowing Harry to set him down on it and when he finally caught up on the fact that he could get down whenever he wanted, he smiled and laid down before getting up and off the bed. He did it three more times before he lost interest and went back to the living room where all his favorite toys were then climbed in his Mercedes-Benz. He looked at Harry expecting him to put the battery back on and when Harry did, he started driving it all around the living room after Harry had spent a long time teaching him how to drive it.

"Harry, I swear if he scrapes my table! That's the second time he bumps against it." Louis complained after Ian had crashed against his coffee table and instead of stopping, he had only pressed harder on the pedal screaming again.

"He's not going to scrape it, let him have fun." Harry rolled his eyes but continue rubbing Louis' feet when Louis kicked him a little, "Your ankles are swelling up. Does it hurt?" He asked.

"When I walk- nono, don't stop." Louis whined reaching for more chocolate ignoring the looks Harry was giving him.

"That's a lot of chocolate, Louis. Eat something more healthy like cucumbers and all that good stuff." Harry suggested, "Or not." He said going back to massaging Louis' feet and watching Ian driving around when Louis gave him murderous looks. Ian crashed again and screamed when the car wouldn't move looking at Harry when his father made a police siren sound making him giggle holding tight when Harry pulled the car towards him.

"Sir, this is the third time you crash into mummy's table. I'm gonna have to ask for your license and registration." Harry said in a serious tone holding his hand out while Louis tried not to laugh his ass off.

Ian babbled nonsense mentioning Louis then Harry in his gibberish looking at Harry's hand before he grabbed a red block and a hershey's chocolate giving them to him.

"Sir, are you trying to bribe me?" Harry gasped making Ian giggle before leaning forward, "Can you give daddy a kiss too?" Harry asked pointing to his cheek smiling when Ian kissed his cheek taking the chocolate back and eating it, "That was my chocolate, you little demon. And I touched mummy's feet...ew."

"Hey!" Louis kicked him, "Don't be mean."

"I wasn't being mean, babe." Harry reached to kiss him then kissed his belly noticing Ian staring when he kissed it, "Hey peanut, wanna kiss mummy's tummy? He's got your baby sisters in there." Harry cooed at his son picking him up bringing him close to Louis.

"Baby." Ian said copying Harry when he kissed Louis' belly.

"That's right peanut! Mummy's got two babies in there. Isn't that cool?" Harry kissed Ian's cheeks putting him back in the car when Ian was done kissing it, "What should we name them, huh? Gotta find some names." Harry cooed at Ian who drove away as soon as Harry had unstuck the car.

"He's gonna crash again." Louis groaned rubbing his eyes, "He's not even moving the steering wheel, all he does is go straight."

"He's still too young for that and backing out." Harry sighed going back to rubbing Louis' feet.

"Have you thought of any names?" Louis asked trying not to fall asleep.

"Abigail, it's been my favorite ever since I was fifteen." Harry smiled at Louis, his happy eyes full of hope.

"I like it, Abigail it is." Louis returned the smile, "I like Alison and this really weird name since I was like twenty."

"I like Alison too, it's cute. What is it?" Harry asked bracing himself for the weird name.

"Saylor, spelled with a y." Louis said seeing Harry raising his brows.

"I have never heard that name before, it's...it's...unique." Harry told him seeing Louis' smile disappearing.

"You don't like it?" Louis asked getting sad out of nowhere. He wanted to cry.

"I do, I was just saying it's very unique. I like it. Can I pick the other one? I found one I really like. Pretty please." Harry pouted smiling when Louis let him, "Samantha! The other one was Anna but I like Samantha better and if we name them like that then both their initials will be S. A."

"I'm in love!" Louis happily told him, "I like Samantha Alison and Saylor Abigail, we both get to name both of them."

"What if people think their names are weird?" Harry asked already worried over his unborn baby daughters.

"Fuck them, as long as we like it then they don't matter." Louis said puckering out his lips to get a kiss smiling when Harry gave him what he wanted.

"You're right." Harry moved to lay down next to Louis lifting his shirt up a little to rub small circles on the warm skin.

"Daddy." Ian called for him making Harry chuckle when he saw he had crashed against the wall and no matter how hard he pressed on the pedal, the car just wouldn't move,"Daddy!"

"I'm coming! You don't have to yell at me, you gotta be patient." Harry got up much to Louis' dismay who needed a good cuddle.

He watched Harry turning the car around wincing when Ian screamed because Harry wouldn't let go of the car wondering where the hell had he gotten the habit of screaming like that. It hurt his ears. Harry scolded him letting go when he was done lecturing him, both of them watching him go not wanting to think about their baby being older and driving a real car. He would crash it first chance he got, and in sixteen more years, that's exactly what happened.

The week passed by rather uneventful except for when Louis had told his mum, dad and sisters that he was expecting girls. He had thanked them a million times when they had showed up at his house with gifts for them and Ian not wanting him to feel left out. Aaron and Stephanie had showed up later that day also with gifts and Gavin who Ian hadn't seen in weeks and make sure to make up for it sharing his toys with him. Well, all of them except his giraffe and baby doll. It wasn't until they had gotten back from Anne's house having celebrated Harry's birthday when things went to hell in what to Louis was something he would never forget.

"I'm gonna go shower, I feel so sticky." Louis frowned as he walked to the bathroom already taking his clothes off having left Ian on the bed with Harry.

"Ian stop jumping! You're gonna fall and crack your head open." Harry grabbed him to make him sit down but as soon as he let go, Ian got up again a giggling mess ready to jump again.

Harry reached for him again making Ian get too close to the edge lunging forward to try and grab him but it was too late when Ian tripped and fell off the bed letting out the loudest wail ever. He got up as fast as he could to pick him up hearing the door to the bathroom opening and Louis walking out still wet with a towel wrapped around him already freaking out.

"What happe- oh my god!" Louis froze on the spot when he saw the blood coming out of Ian's mouth making him nauseous as Ian screamed in pain.

Harry was quick to check his mouth feeling nauseous when he saw he had bitten through his tongue with his two front teeth before he grabbed his white shirt he had taken off to clean up the blood around his mouth. He started freaking out when more kept coming out knowing his baby was going to bleed out quickly ordering Louis to put clothes on.

They quickly changed and bundled Ian up to take him to the hospital, both of them wanting to cry when their son was inconsolable and kept bleeding no matter what they did. Louis absolutely refused to leave the room while the doctor checked Ian's tongue to make sure he hadn't severed it all the way ending up sitting on the corner with Harry's arms wrapped around him.

"Good news is that he only cut a fourth of it and not all the way so he will heal quickly with the right care. What we need to do now is stop the bleeding and get some IV fluids in him. All that crying is not good for him." The female doctor told them as she rubbed Ian's tummy to try and calm him down.

"That's it?" Louis asked, "you're not going to stitch it up?"

"We can but I don't recommend it, the tongue hears fairly quick and he's too small to anesthetize him completely and that means holding him down or strapping him to do so and in my opinion that causes more distress than the actual injury." She explained nodding to the male nurse who had just walked in.

Louis and Harry nodded in understanding watching the nurse carefully cleaning in and around Ian's mouth making him cry more as he murmured soothing words to their son.

"I'm going to put an IV on him." The nurse spoke up turning to look at them recognizing them right away, "I need one of you to distract him while I do so."

Louis quickly got up and walked up to the bed where Ian was quick to make grabby hands at him as he cried focusing only on his son and not Trevor who happened to be the nurse. He distracted his son feeling Harry's arm wrapping around his waist helping him distract Ian wincing when he cried louder feeling the needle piercing his soft skin.

"All done! You're okay, sweety." Trevor said gently placing his hand down then looked at both Harry and Louis smiling when he noticed Louis' belly, "Make sure he doesn't pull on it. I'll be right back with some Tylenol and gauze for the bleeding, don't worry, it should stop soon."

"Thank you." Louis said going back to Ian who was still crying and falling asleep at the same time.

Louis heard Harry thanking him still comforting his son yet could feel Harry unwrapping his arm from around his waist looking up to see Harry following Trevor out of the room. He shushed his baby grabbing the clean blanket another nurse had left to cover Ian up then started running his fingers through his curls seeing he was bleeding less. He looked up again expecting Trevor to be gone and Harry coming back in but what he saw made him uncomfortable.

Trevor with his hand around Harry's forearm as he spoke making Harry smile when he should be with Louis and their son, not smiling as if his son wasn't stuck in a hospital bed suffering from the pain. Trevor said something else before leaving and Harry made his way back to them still smiling making Louis' blood boil with anger.

He didn't like what he had seen, he didn't like Trevor around Harry when they had had something in the past. When they had been more than friends and Trevor was looking better than ever unlike him. He tried to stop thinking about it.

He couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> Don't kill me for what happened to Ian!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Please don't forget to comment, I read them all and they make me happy! Enjoy! :)

The clock was about to strike twelve and the only light in the room was coming from a lamp to let Ian sleep without it bothering him too much. He was still in the hospital and Louis was already nodding off deciding to get up and stretch a little wondering where Harry could be. He had left to get him tea and something to eat when it was already time for him to eat something feeling his baby girls kicking up a storm inside his belly. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying to decide if it would be a good idea to go look for him, but was afraid of Ian waking up and not finding him there.

Ian only moved his head a little then continued sleeping after they had given him Tylenol and had cleaned up his mouth glad that the bleeding had completely stopped. Louis brought his right thumb to his mouth and started biting on his fingernail deciding to go look for him after making sure Ian was okay and safe. He rounded the corner, spotting the vending machine and kept walking wishing he hadn’t. His chest ached letting out a loud gasp seeing Harry pull away from Trevor wiping his mouth with the back of his hand looking right back at him with wide eyes.

“Louis.” Harry started, but Louis turned around wanting to go back with his son and forget about what he had seen.

Harry having Trevor against the wall and kissing him the way he would kiss him, but now he couldn’t even think about it without that image popping up in his head. When he made it back to the room, Ian was still asleep and he quickly made his way to him ignoring Harry when the man walked into the room.

“Louis!” Harry walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

“Get away from me!”

“Louis. Louis, wake up!” Harry slightly shook him.

Louis woke up with a start looking around the room furrowing his brow when he saw Anne and Robin standing by the bed giving him curious looks. He then looked at Harry, who was giving him worried looks before he covered his mouth to yawn into it, then rubbed his eyes figuring out that he had fallen asleep. It had all been a nightmare.

“Are you okay, babe? You fell asleep and I was going to ask you if you wanted tea, but the doctor came around to check on Ian.” Harry gently told him grabbing his hands in his bigger and warmer ones.

“Just a bad dream.” Louis answered, smiling at his in law’s, “Sorry. What did the doctor say?”

Harry was about to open his mouth when the doctor walked in with Trevor and it gave Louis great satisfaction when Anne went from relaxed to tense. He let Harry help him up, seeing Des running his fingers through Ian’s curls who was still sleeping after many hours of crying and pain. Louis wished it had been him instead of his baby boy.

“I have the release form you both need to sign, then I will go over some instructions with you before I take this to the front.” She said while Trevor made his way to Ian to remove the IV.

As soon as Ian felt someone touching his hand and removing the IV he woke up and started crying right away seeing the stranger in front of him. Des was quick to start rubbing his tummy shushing him while Anne ran her fingers through his hair, both of them managing to calm him down a little.

“He doesn’t have any other high risk injuries from the fall other than a severed tongue but that will heal quickly, the bruises on his side will take more time due to their size. I’ve prescribed him Tylenol for the pain and also wrote down a list of what’s best for him to eat. For the next few days is best to give him liquids to keep any food from getting inside the wound and getting infected, I wrote down the brands that will give him the same amount of calories and nutrients his body needs.” She explained.

“What about the NSPCC?” Harry asked still upset about it. The hospital had had to call them following the rules after seeing the injuries on Ian which had upset both Harry and Louis to no end.

“It has all been cleared out, you have nothing to worry about.” She informed him seeing him sighing in relief, “As soon as he gets home please try to give him something to eat, he lost a bit of blood and needs food in his system. Do you have anymore questions?” She asked then continued when they shook their heads, “Call me if you do or if he has any problems. You can change him into his clothes and I’ll meet you at the front.”

After they had signed the release form they were left alone and Louis couldn’t help but glare at Trevor when he smiled at Harry, then blushed when he caught Anne staring at him. He made his way to the bed opening his arms holding Ian close when his baby made grabby hands at him. Louis knew he was going to cry again when he pouted his bottom lip knowing he was cold after they had to change him into a hospital gown when his own clothes were stained with blood when it wouldn’t stop.

Ian was trying to literally climb on top of Louis’ belly to be closer to his mummy and when he couldn't, he started crying calming down when Louis picked him up and rocked him. Louis couldn’t help but comfort his son at the same time he was glaring at both Harry and Trevor when his husband should be helping him dress Ian up. Des handed him the bag they had brought after Harry had called him to ask him to please bring them a bag with Ian’s things.

They had freaked out to no end worrying too much and when they announced they were both going, there hadn’t been any power that was able to stop them. Ian was their life same as their other grandchildren and the new three baby girls on the way. Des started taking out the clothes his wife had picked out, then a brand new diaper and Ian’s giraffe and baby doll, he knew his grandson couldn't live without them and was glad when Ian took them and hugged them close to him. He watched Louis struggle to put Ian down, then looked at Harry before deciding to just help him himself when Anne spoke up.

“Edward, your husband needs help with your son. He’s pregnant and can’t do it by himself.” Anne said, seeing the way Louis was struggling to get Ian to let go of him.

“Harry.” Des called his name using his authoritative voice, a tone that meant he was about to lose his patience.

“Yeah!” Harry looked at them, then turned back to Trevor, “It was nice seeing you again.” He said before making his way to Louis and taking a wailing Ian away from Louis.

“Was removing his IV everything you needed to do?” Anne asked when Trevor was still in the room then gave him a fake smile when he nodded, “Then could we have a bit of privacy? Thank you.” She said before turning to look at Ian. Trevor raised his brows before he left finally leaving them alone with the crying toddler who was trying to bite Harry’s hand.

“Ian stop it!” Harry pulled his hand away when Ian bit into it for half a second, “Not even a cut tongue stops you. What are you, a brat?”

“Don’t call him that, Edward.” Anne chastised him seeing, him rolling his eyes.

“I’ll dress him up.” Louis lightly pushed him away, putting his hand on Ian’s chest pushing him back down when his son tried to sit up, “Look pumpkin! What is that, huh? It’s Boo, look, it’s Boo!” Louis pointed at Ian’s bandage placed where his IV had been. Ian stopped crying to look at it before loudly sighing, trying to calm down.

“Boo!” Ian finally shouted, tears still staining his chubby cheeks.

“That’s right! It’s Boo!” Louis leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose, ignoring his in laws looking at him with a smile on their faces, but quickly vanished when they looked at Harry.

Louis struggled to change Ian’s diaper, then dress his son up into the pair of pants Anne had brought him. He then put on the long sleeved shirt and finally his Captain America hoodie. He let Anne help him with his tiny socks and shoes while Harry picked up all his stuff and Des was making Ian laugh even though he was sleepy but grandpa was there and he was having too much fun.

When they were done, Louis let Des hold Ian as they made their way to the front desk where the doctor was already waiting for them. She answered a few more questions before they finally got to leave letting Anne and Des walked them to the car with In wrapped up in a blanket still in his grandfather’s arms. He started crying again as soon as Des placed him in his car seat wanting to go to Louis who was waiting for him to be in his seat so he could put a blanket over him.

“Come here, peanut.” Harry cooed at him, glad that his son willingly went to him, but when he tried to put him in his seat Ian started crying again, “You have to sit here or else I can’t drive you home. We’re gonna get pulled over, son.” He explained as if Ian would understand what he was saying. He wasn’t going to have to pay for the ticket anyway.

“I’ll hold him.” Louis said before he turned to Anne and Des, “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Don’t thank us, sweetheart.” Anne reached out to hug him, “Gemma will go see him later today with Christian and the kids. We’ll be there too.”

“Okay.” Louis smiled at her after she had let him go.

“Call us if you need anything.” Des told him as he hugged him then let him go to walk him to the other side of the car where he helped him get into the back seat.

Louis watched them say goodbye to Ian and Harry then leaving before Harry made his way to him giving him their son who quickly snuggled up to Louis. Harry buckled them up, then put a blanket over Ian, who was already falling asleep kissing his forehead then Louis’ lips taking the pregnant man by surprise. Little shit was probably feeling guilty, but Louis accepted the kiss with a smile on his face.

The drive home was fast with Louis looking down at his son with a confused look when he heard the little snores coming from him. He wanted to laugh, but that would be mean so he just cuddled him closer and lifted his little arm to kiss his little fist. He started running his fingers through his hair hearing him letting out a small content sigh while he tried not to fall asleep until they made it home. Harry took Ian from him, then helped him get out of the car leading him inside the house going straight to their bedroom.

“I’ll go warm him up some milk and tomorrow I’ll go pick up his prescription and what he’s going to eat.” Harry commented while Louis got the bed ready.

“Okay.” Louis yawned watching Harry place Ian in the middle of the bed.

He opened his eyes as soon as his back touched the mattress then got up making his way to Louis but tripped on the way there luckily landing in his arms. Louis wrapped his arms around his little body and loudly kissed his cheeks making him giggle watching Harry walk out to get their son his milk.

“Let's go back to bed, pumpkin. Mummy and baby sisters are exhausted and you gave mummy such a scare. No more jumping on the bed, mister.” Louis kissed the top of his head placing him down on the floor then grabbed his hand to walk to the closet.

He was in the middle of putting one of Harry’s old shirts on with a little boy hugging his legs when Harry walked in, stared at him for a bit, then walked further into the room placing the sippy cup on a coaster on top of his nightstand. Louis watched him until he walked into the bathroom and closed the door after him making him furrow his brow when he had never done that before in the time they had been living in that house.

He quickly covered himself up unable to stop thinking about the way Harry had looked at him, then picked Ian up and went back to bed. He gave him the sippy cup trying to lay down and get comfortable before his son snuggled up to him trying to put his head on his tummy. He was just about to fall asleep when Ian started crying dropping the cup right on the bed not wanting it anymore. Louis opened his eyes just to see him sticking his little tongue out, the sight of it making him flinch to no end and cursing himself for not having gotten his prescription filled before coming home. He grabbed Ian trying to comfort him making a great effort to get up and walk up to the bathroom door furrowing his brow when he found the door locked.

“Harry?” Louis knocked on the door, “I think you’re gonna have to go to the pharmacy and get the Tylenol, he hurt his tongue when he drank the milk.” He explained still getting no response.

“Mummy mummy…” Ian whimpered trying to nuzzle his face on the crook of his neck.

“I know baby, I know it hurts.” Louis ran his fingers through his hair then knocked on the door again, “Harry!”

“I’m already in the shower!” Harry shouted, “We can go get it tomorrow.”

“No, he needs it now.” Louis insisted, three seconds away from losing his patience.

“Tomorrow.” Was all Harry said.

That’s all it took for Louis to go back to the closet to put some clothes on and when he was ready he grabbed his stuff and a bundled up Ian and made his way to the garage. He buckled him up in his seat glad that he didn’t cry then with difficulty got in the car leaving soon after he had started it. He played some music on the way there trying to distract himself from how pissed off he was but couldn’t when Harry was acting like a total asshole for no reason, had been ever since Trevor had showed up again.

He gritted his teeth trying to focus on the road not wanting to get into an accident until he made it to the pharmacy and after he had everything he needed and his son, he made his way inside sighing in relief when it was warm again. By the time he got to the drop off area, he was already tired glad that he only had four more months to go and wasn’t so close to his due date when he still was carrying Ian around.

After he had given the prescription to one of the pharmacists he was forced to wait for it for half an hour and by the end of it, Ian had finished his milk and was now asleep in his arms. He ignored his phone when Harry kept calling him over and over again as he got up to pay for it wincing when his bum was a bit sore from sitting too long. On the way home he decided to stop at a convenience store and get some organic popsicles and the food the doctor had recommended for Ian and the pickles he was craving because why not. He was already out in the streets so what was the point of driving back later when he was already there

When he finally went home he realized it was almost two in the morning and Harry wouldn’t stop calling and texting him never getting tired of it when Louis was about to throw it out the window or something. He got home almost fifteen minutes later grabbing the bags to put the items in the fridge and the popsicles in the freezer startling when Harry popped up in the kitchen out of nowhere.

“Where the hell were you?” He asked, still clutching his phone in his hand.

“The pharmacy. Where else? You didn’t want to go get his medicine so I had to go get it myself, he was in pain and I wasn’t going to leave him like that. What kind of parent would I be?” Louis rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the car to retrieve Ian.

“Louis, did you leave him in the car? What the hell!” Harry took his son away from Louis to make sure he was still breathing.

“I had to put this stuff away first, I can’t carry it all on my own! Now give me my kid, you can sleep on the fucking couch.” Louis took Ian back then walked to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door leaving Harry standing in the hallway.

He ignored Harry who was knocking on the door as he gently put Ian down on the middle of the bed then put the covers over him and Harry’s pillow on the other side. He put his own pillow on his other side then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower rolling his eyes when he saw Harry’s dirty clothes on the floor. He showered as fast as he could and when he was done he changed into a pair of his own pajamas, brushed his teeth and did his business washing his hands after before finally going to bed.

When he woke up at nine in the morning the next day, Ian was still asleep after the long night where his son had woken him up once crying in pain. He had given him medicine glad that he went back to sleep allowing him to rest after the long night. He got up groaning as he did so then walked to the bathroom with his hands on his lower back rubbing over a sore spot probably from carrying Ian around for too long the night before.

When he was done in the bathroom he made sure Ian was okay then made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast rolling his eyes when he saw Harry asleep on the pullout couch using one of Ian’s big blankets that only covered half of him. He went straight to the fridge to see what he could make too busy searching for something that he didn’t hear nor see Ian walking into the living room.

It wasn’t until he was ready to wake him up making his way to the bedroom when he saw him on top of Harry covered up with a blanket. He was awake but for once staying still as Harry snored way too loud for his liking, knowing it only happened when he had had some type of alcoholic drink. He had his long arms around Ian’s tiny body and Louis was almost tempted to take a picture ending up doing it when the sight was too cute to pass up. When he was sure it was saved on his phone, he grabbed Ian having to pry Harry’s arms off of him wrinkling his nose at the smell coming off of him.

“Let's go have breakfast. Come on pumpkin, it’s brekkie time.” Louis picked him up kissing his cheek and smiling when Ian yawned looking like a cute kitten. His little kitten.

He sat him down on his high chair, wrapping a bib around his neck, then gave him the sippy cup filled with chocolate shake hoping he would drink it before giving him the fruit puree he was going to make in the blender. He watched him with a hopeful look sighing in relief when Ian started and kept drinking like there was no tomorrow stopping when he had finished it. He gave Louis the cup silently asking for more getting it back half filled when Louis decided to give him the rest.

Louis put the strawberries and bananas in the blender looking up at Harry from his spot wondering if it was a good idea to use it. After pondering for more than necessary he decided to fuck it and get back at him turning it on trying not to laugh when Harry sat up startled looking around the room. Louis stopped the blender ignoring Harry’s glares directed his way moving to pour some on a small bowl.

“Look what mummy made just for you.” Louis smiled at his son sitting in front of him with the bowl and spoon in hand, “It’s strawberry banana puree. Yummy!”

“Yumme...banana! Banana- nana!” Ian giggled opening his mouth to eat the spoonful Louis offered him.

“That’s right! Banana.” Louis stifled a giggle.

Louis was smiling and happy but when Harry walked in the atmosphere quickly became tense when Harry slammed the fridge door shut. He walked around the kitchen trying to find something to eat completely ignoring the breakfast Louis had made.

“I made breakfast, you know. I was waiting for you so we can eat together.” Louis told him then bit on his bottom lip getting worried when Harry ignored him and kept searching in the pantry until Louis had enough, “What the hell is your problem?” Louis finally snapped.

“You and mum being rude is my problem!” Harry said through gritted teeth turning around to look at Louis.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Louis lied, giving Ian more puree.

“Oh, so mum and you weren’t rude to Trevor last night? You, by the way you were looking at him and mum for what she said.” Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why does it matter?” Louis put the bowl and spoon down on the tray to look at Harry feeling anger rising deep inside of him, “He’s no one to us so I don’t get why you’re upset about it. He was distracting you when you were supposed to be helping me with your son.”

“He might be no one to you, but not for me!” Harry yelled, startling Ian, who teared up before finally bursting out crying.

“You and him were a thing!” Louis yelled back completely ignoring Ian, “Don’t tell me you still want him! It is over! It was over the moment you decided to stay married to me and raise a child.”

“Who says I want him like that! What, now I can’t be friends with him just because you don’t like it?” Harry took a step forward, “It’s not my fault everybody cheats on you, there must be a reason why you were never good enough.”

“Go to hell, asshole!” Louis got up, grabbed a screaming Ian, then walked out of there slamming the door to the bedroom shut leaving Harry behind regretting every word he had said.

Harry doesn’t know how long he stood there finally looking up when he heard the door opening, seeing Louis walking out fully dressed as well as Ian who had a pacifier in his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw the small suitcases Louis was carrying and wheeling behind him having to set Ian down when his back started hurting again. Louis let Ian wheel his little suitcase when his baby doll and giraffe were resting on top of it trying to ignore Harry.

“I don’t want to see you at all so I’m going to stay at my mum’s for a while.” Louis informed him, walking to the fridge to get Ian’s food having left his son walking in circles around the kitchen still wheeling the suitcase.

Harry couldn't say anything when no words would come out no matter how hard he was trying to force them out. The thought of Louis leaving him and taking their son and daughters was unbearable. He watched him walk around the kitchen unable to move until his husband was finally walking out of it and into the garage. He hurried over to stand in front of the door blocking Louis’ exit knowing he was pissing him off even more but he couldn’t let him leave, he needed to apologize.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it, baby.” Harry tried to grab the bag with Ian’s shakes flinching when Louis smacked his hand away.

“Move!” Louis tried to push him out of the way getting angrier when Harry leaned against the door not letting him out, “Don’t make me go all the way around just to get away from you! I need space and that means out of this house and away from you.”

“You’re not going anywhere nor are you taking my children.” Harry took away the bag dumping it on top of the nearest counter then grabbed the suitcase along with Ian’s making the little boy scream when it was taken away, “Let go of it.” Harry told his son when he was holding tight onto the handle with his little hand.

Ian started crying when Harry took it away then followed him watching his father dump them in the closet before he was picked up and brought back into the kitchen. Louis was still standing on the same spot about to yell at him when they heard the doorbell, the sound managing to distract Ian who wiped his nose on the fabric of Harry’s shirt on his shoulder. Louis glared at Harry taking Ian from him putting him back in his high chair to give him more fruit while Harry went to open the door.

He looked up when he heard Anne and Des greeting Harry then asking about him and Ian quickly making their way to the kitchen. Ian had started fussing when the spoon touched his tongue wanting Louis to pick him calming down as soon as he was picked up. Anne was holding a brown paper bag quickly setting it down on the kitchen island taking out a few tupperwares putting them in the fridge humming a tune as she did so.

“I dug out a few recipes for mashed veggies and fruits and I made him a few so you don’t have to make them, hopefully he’ll like them. I made sure they won’t hurt his tongue, oh my poor baby.” Anne walked up to Ian wiping away his tears with her thumbs, “Is your tongue still hurting, baby?” Anne asked him kissing all over his face frowning when Ian pushed her away.

“He’s just fussy, I accidentally touched his tongue with the spoon.” Louis explained starting to squirm when Anne stared at him.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” She asked.

“I didn’t sleep well, that’s all.” Louis half lied to her feeling bad but he couldn’t tell her what a jealous prick he was, never good enough for anybody much less her son.

“Well if you want then go to sleep, love. Des and I will stay with Ian, it’s not good for you to miss sleep especially now.” Anne said looking towards the door when Harry and Des walked in.

“Louis and I are going to eat breakfast, must be cold now.” Harry forced a smile.

“How’s my little boy?” Des asked moving to take Ian but frowned when his grandson hid his face on the crook of Louis’ neck wrapping his little arms around his neck.

“I accidentally hurt his tongue and now he’s fussy.” Louis explained again, “He’ll go back to the same old him in a little bit. Right pumpkin?” He kissed his cheeks ignoring Harry when he took a seat next to him and plastered himself to his side.

Harry only got up again to serve the food into plates and warm it up in the microwave while Louis made conversation with Anne and Des. Ian kept refusing to go to either of his grandparents clinging to Louis for dear life until Gemma, Christian and their kids got there.

That’s when Des became his property jumping into his arms as soon as he saw Chase and Mason going straight to their papa. He played with all three of his cousins after Gemma had hogged him and Christian discreetly checked his tongue to see how it was doing nodding in satisfaction when it was starting to properly heal. Louis and Harry used that time to eat, then clean the kitchen hearing his side of the family arriving along with his dad and Gavin after he had texted them.

“Louis, can we talk?” Harry asked following him all over the kitchen busy serving drinks for everybody.

“I’m busy.” Louis replied as he served apple juice for Gavin.

“Please.” Harry begged, “I’m sorry about what I said, it was stupid and I didn’t mean it.” Harry insisted going as far as blocking the door, “None of it is true and I love you.”

“You’re forgiven, now let me through, Zayn, Liam and Niall will be here any minute now.” Louis sighed saying a quiet thank you when Harry moved out of the way.

He smiled when he found Ian straddling Mason’s back while Chase tickled his sides and Gavin played with Melissa and the twins. Daisy loved to kiss her little brother making him giggle while Phoebe tried to braid his hair and their father watched them with a fond look. He took a seat next to his mother who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his tummy with the other smiling when one of the babies kicked against her palm.

When Zayn, Liam and Niall got there they went straight to Ian who started tearing up and pouting as soon as he saw uncle Liam heading his way. Ian let Liam pick him up going as far as faking his tears just to get a cuddle out of him then Niall and finally Zayn who kissed all over his face. Niall went straight to tease Gemma’s twins then cuddle Melissa going from kid to kid until he was back with Ian who was a laughing mess at the end when his uncle was tickling him.

“Let me see your tongue, bud.” Niall said then showed Ian his tongue satisfied when his nephew finally did as told, “Uh oh, now that’s a big ouchie. You’re such a brave boy, yes you are!” Niall cooed at him kissing his cheeks.

“Uh oh.” Ian repeated squirming to get down when he saw Gavin reaching for his baby doll. He yanked it out of his hands making Gavin give him a sad look before he burst out crying getting picked up by Louis.

“Oh my poor baby.” Louis hugged him letting him hide his face on the crook of his neck looking at Ian, “Don’t be mean to Gavin, Ian Edward. Remember we share our toys and if you keep being mean then he’s not gonna want to come over and play with you anymore.” He told him sighing when Ian ignored him and started pulling on Gavin’s legs.

“Mummy! Mummy mine!” Ian screamed before he too started crying about to bite one of Gavin’s legs when Harry pulled him away.

“Papa Des is looking for you and Gavin! He’s going to show you, your cousins and uncle and aunties a cool trick.” Harry picked him up putting him over his shoulder then picked Gavin up kissing Louis on the forehead ignoring the way Louis tried to pull back.

“Louis, don’t you think that biting problem is getting out of control?” Zayn asked, knowing he could take it if Louis started getting bitchy, “He got Liam right on the neck.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Louis gave Liam an apologetic look, “Harry’s been trying to get him to stop and I don’t do much but I guess I’m gonna have to start too.”

“You have to, he was going to bite Gavin.” Jay placed her hand on his thigh giving him a worried look. She had a soft spot for Gavin since the little boy wasn't to blame for what had happened and she had already let go of the past.

“I will.” Louis nodded watching Lottie putting Ian on Harry’s back then Harry going around on all fours as if he was a horse, he was sure he was regretting it when all the kids made a line waiting for their turn.

Later that night after everybody had left, Louis lay in bed with Ian, both of them already bathed when they had had a long bubble bath together. Harry hadn’t been allowed in but Louis knew he hadn’t cared when he had passed the time on his phone probably texting the asshole of Trevor. Louis had given Ian a piece of paper and non toxic markers having placed it on top of his tummy, it seemed to work for Ian who was busy drawing lines all over the paper until he got up wanting to jump.

“No sir.” Louis caught him before he could get up, “You’re gonna fall again and cut that tongue off for good.” He told him groaning when Ian got out of his hold and got up getting ready to jump.

Louis opened his legs waiting for the right moment and when it presented itself, he caught him in between them trapping him there. Ian struggled for a bit before Louis gave him a red marker so he could continue drawing, everything going fine until Ian found Louis’ tummy perfect for drawing instead of the paper. He was in the middle of finishing to what in Louis’ eyes was something that came close to _The Starry Night_ when Harry walked in with three bowls full of fruit.

“What are you doing?” Harry raised a brow slowly walking to the side of his bed putting the bowls on his nightstand then grabbed a marker, “Are these non toxic?”

“I wouldn’t be letting him use them if they were.” Louis rolled his eyes smiling when Ian placed his little palm on his tummy and one of his babies kicked. It quickly turned into a frown when Ian startled and pulled it away before poking his belly with a marker getting more kicks in return before he started crying.

“Aww pumpkin.” Louis cooed at him grabbing him and bringing him closer to him to hug him, “That was just Say or Sammy, they’re your baby sisters and they love you lots. They didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You want fruit, peanut?” Harry asked grabbing the fork to mash and give his son some watermelon, smiling when Ian immediately opened his mouth.

“Don’t give him too much, he’s going to bed soon.” Louis told him taking the bowl Harry offered to him.

“Are you still mad at me?” Harry slowly asked.

“Are you?” Louis finally looked at him with a tired expression, “Because Anne and I didn’t do anything and you were acting like a child. It’s just Trevor, who cares about him.”

“I’m sorry, okay. I’m really sorry.” Harry placed the bowl back on the nightstand then scooted closer to Louis wrapping his arm around him glad that Louis didn’t push him away, “There’s nothing between us anymore, it ended way before we decided to be married for real and Ian was on the way. We never had anything special other than random hook ups and now I don’t see what’s wrong with us being friends.”

“But I’m scared he’s going to steal you away.” Louis confessed looking down at Ian who was busy poking his stomach, “He’s a handsome man and in shape and I’m all fat, who would want to even have sex with a fat person.

“Well we could have had amazing sex all day today, mum could have taken Ian wit her but no. And you’re not fat, there’s two babies growing inside you and I love you either way. You offend me every time you speak about yourself like that.”

“But he- “ Louis started.

“I only have eyes for you, always for you and no one else.” Harry interrupted him kissing the side of his head then finally his lips.

“You’re not lying?” Louis asked as soon as Harry had pulled away.

“I’ll rather have my dick cut off than lie to you about this kind of things.” Harry said with the most serious expression.

“No, not your dick. That’s the only thing I like about you.” Louis gave him an innocent look before he burst out laughing at Harry’s surprised expression, “I love you, you dork.”

“And I love you more.” Harry kissed his cheek.

“Mummy ‘ove.” Ian said smiling when he was picked up by Harry at the same they were cheering him on after having learned a new word.

He started laughing when Harry blew raspberries on his tummy then tickled his sides before throwing him up into the air seeing the way Louis sat up afraid of Ian getting hurt. He continued doing it until they heard the unmistakable sound of someone farting immediately looking at Ian who had stopped laughing having gotten startled. He let out another one before he let out a giggle trying to get up from where Harry had him on his back going straight to Harry’s arms.

“Well someone's a little gassy today.” Louis chuckled reaching to run his fingers through Ian’s hair.

“And stinky.” Harry said watching Ian then looked away knowing he was pooping then got up with him in his arms when he was sure he was done, “I’m gonna go change him, babe. Is he sleeping here?”

“Yeah, bring him back please.” Louis smiled at him.

While Harry was gone Louis noticed a bag of wipes then grabbed them to try and clean up his stomach glad that it came off, and when he was done he put them away along with the markers and Ian’s drawing intending to save it and pin it to the fridge. When he heard his family being obnoxious and just happy, he smiled deciding to fully trust Harry with all of him. He had nothing to be afraid of and no reason to doubt Harry anymore after their talk when his husband had assured him there was nothing going on between him and Trevor.

Sure, Louis was a jealous person but Harry was his husband and had picked him over anybody else especially him even when they weren’t sure who Ian’s biological father was. Harry deserved all his trust when he had showed and told him many times he only had eyes for him and Louis was going to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever! This is not edited. Please don't forget to comment. Enjoy, babes! :)

A few weeks later Louis was already in his sixth month enjoying his pregnancy, more when Harry had started setting up the nursery. He had let him paint the nursery a light purple color deciding to for once let him have his way, and after the paint had dried, he had asked Zayn to paint a white tree on the wall where the cribs would be against. He had also drawn little birds resting on the branches and a few more flying towards it, Louis had immediately fallen in love with it.

Ian’s tongue had completely healed and Louis couldn’t be more relieved when his son had started hating the shakes and instead would only eat the purees his nana Anne would make for him. He was thankful when Anne had told him it was no problem and would come over every week just to make them, and by the time she had to leave, Ian was left a crying mess not wanting her to leave.

It would break her heart to see him running after her hugging her legs in a tight hold if he managed to catch up to her until either Louis or Harry would pull him away. Jay had also started visiting him getting the same treatment when Ian was clingier than ever with every familiar face who stepped into his house. But his nana Anne was his main target.

~*~

“We need to go grocery shopping.” Louis announced as he walked into the living room with a bag of pretzels.

Harry was sitting on the floor right next to Ian, the both of them drawing now that Ian had taken an interest to it. They had been trying to encourage him to draw wondering if he had the skills to become an artist, but if he didn’t, that was completely fine with them.

His husband had been spending more time with them after their fight weeks before and Louis couldn’t complain, not when he was spending time with their son like he should be. He liked it even more when Ian would go to sleep on his own bed and Harry would lock the door to their bedroom before pouncing on him leaving him sore for days. Harry made him feel pretty and wanted, Louis couldn’t ask for more.

“Okay!” Harry answered as he got up ready to pick up all the markers and crayons, “We need to pick this up, peanut. We’re going to the store.” He kissed the top of his head earning Ian’s attention.

“Sto’?” Ian looked up at Harry tilting his little head to the side.

“Yeah, the store. Come on, let’s get dressed, get you out of those pajamas.” Harry picked him up smiling when Ian didn’t fuss. He had been more calm lately and they had no idea why.

They quickly got ready and headed out getting there twenty minutes later where Louis let Harry find a cart placing Ian on the seat. Harry was pushing it while Louis had the list in his hands getting everything, sometimes sneaking junk food when Harry was busy with their son. He grabbed apple juice boxes for Ian now that his son could drink from a straw when he saw him turning the corner into the aisle they were in. He furrowed his brow seeing he looked completely exhausted wearing old sweatpants and a hoodie.

“That’s all I needed here.” Louis announced, “Let’s go back to the way we came from, I forgot something.” He smiled at Harry who smiled back as he nodded turning the cart around with no questions whatsoever.

They ended up in the candy section where Louis let Ian have a bag of cotton candy knowing that a little bit of it every now and then wasn’t going to hurt him. He also got chocolate covered pretzels and hershey’s kisses just wanting to get to the car and eat the pretzels. Ian kept trying to open the bag and when he couldn’t, he raised his arm and started shaking it right in front of Harry’s face wanting him to open it.

“Daddy!” He said, still eyeing the bag and pleading with his bright green eyes.

“You need help, bud?” Harry asked, slowly raising his hand to take it.

“Yes.” Ian nodded, smiling big, showing his tiny teeth to Harry who tapped his cute nose then opened the bag.

“Don’t give him too much, babe. He still has to eat dinner.” Louis said without bothering to look at him, crossing out the things he had already gotten.

“Just half the bag.” Harry joked, laughing when Louis finally looked at him with an unimpressed look.

“Just grab a small piece and give it to him, that’s it.” Louis instructed going back to trying to pick out the right ketchup, bending just a bit as far as his stomach would allow him.

“Mummy said just a small piece, peanut.” Harry said as he grabbed a small piece with his fingers, getting distracted when Louis bent over.

His bum looked obscene from his point of view, but an amazing obscene which had his mouth watering wanting to bury his whole face on it. He was too distracted that he didn’t even pay attention to Ian when he grabbed the bag and started eating straight from it, his fingers quickly getting sticky. By the time Harry looked back at him, his chin was dripping with sticky saliva still eating without a care in the world.

“Shit…” Harry mumbled, glancing back at Louis.

Before Louis could see them, he took away the bag putting a hand over Ian’s mouth just when he was about to start crying. He shushed him as he grabbed his baby doll giving it to him then grabbed a wipe from his bag quickly wiping away all the stickiness, all like a pro and he was damn proud of himself.

“Do you think we should get spicy ketchup?” Louis asked turning around to show his husband the bottle.

“Spicy and non spicy. Ian eats ketchup too.” Harry pointed at their son, trying to hide the bag of cotton candy in between Ian and the edge of the seat.

“Hmm...okay.” Louis finally said just as Ian got the hiccups, “I told you not to let him eat more than he can handle.” Louis scolded him.

“Your demon of a son got to it when I was too busy looking at that magnificent a- bum of yours.” Harry shrugged, seeing Ian watching him as he hiccuped. He looked fucking cute.

“Stop it!” Louis blushed, putting the bottles in the basket then turned around to start walking when he felt Harry’s hand smacking his ass right in the middle of the aisle, “Harry!” He gave him a scandalized look then looked around making sure no one had seen them. His prayers weren’t heard when he saw a cute old lady staring at them with an amused look before she winked at him and walked away from them.

“So nice.” Harry sighed cupping one of his cheeks, laughing when Louis slapped his hand away.

“Wait till we get home.” Louis said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah!” Harry nodded like an overly excited child, “Wait till we get home...as soon as he goes down for a nap though.” He pointed at Ian who was watching them like a hawk as he chewed on his baby doll’s hand.

When they got home, Harry carried in all the groceries only letting Louis put them away not wanting him to get hurt or too tired. Ian walked around the kitchen and at some point helped Louis put away boxes of mac and cheese in the lowest shelf in the pantry. He kept getting in the way trying to help him, almost tripping Louis once until he started rubbing his eyes already sleepy.

He ended up falling asleep on his bed after making Harry lay down with him, and wouldn’t fall asleep until his father was next to him. Half of Harry’s torso was on the bed while the rest of his body was on the floor but made sure to cover Ian and himself up with the blanket, smiling when Ian turned on his side and wrapped his little arm around his neck. He hummed Can’t Help Falling In Love until Ian was asleep with his pacifier in his mouth and hugging his giraffe and baby doll. Harry slowly got up making sure Ian was covered with the blanket then took his pacifier out of his mouth beginning to think that his son was already too old for it.

He left his room leaving the door halfway open then made his way to the kitchen looking for Louis, furrowing his brow when he couldn’t find him. He walked back to the bedrooms and into the twins finding him there hanging their clothes after he had washed them all. They were all different colors after Louis had stated he would hate to dress them up in only pink then had proceeded to avoid buying only pink clothes.

“He’s finally asleep.” Harry informed him making Louis looked at him, smile, then go back to what he was doing.

“Good. He needed it.” Louis said as Harry got closer to him, then felt his arms wrapping around him then Harry’s lips on the side of his neck.

“Now, what did I say at the grocery store?” Harry asked, sliding his hand down Louis’ belly to his inner thigh where he squeezed it then rubbed on the spot.

“I...I don’t know.” Louis lied.

“You’re lying, now I’m gonna have to punish you.” Harry said, nipping on the shell of Louis’ ears hearing him breathing harder.

Harry started walking backwards, out of their daughters bedroom until they were in their own bedroom closing and locking the door. He didn’t want Ian walking in on them when he was balls deep in Louis, not wanting to traumatize their son for life. He lowered Louis’ pants all the way down to his thighs then palmed him through his briefs as he grinded his groin against Louis’ ass.

“Y- You know, you better make this fast.” Louis wanted to turn around but didn’t knowing that his belly was going to get in the way and he wanted to be close to Harry. He wanted to please him even if he wasn’t really in the mood at the moment, what with too many things going through his head and things he had to do with not enough time.

He could feel Harry getting hard wanting to touch himself, but Harry got there first lifting the elastic sneaking his hand down his briefs. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder feeling his lips kissing his jaw then his neck, going up and down over and over gasping when he wrapped his hand around his cock. It was a bit sensitive just like his nipples but at the same time he was starting to feel good. He was getting ready for Harry to open him up when someone tried to open the door, and by trying, it meant jiggling the doorknob then kicking the door when it wouldn’t open.

“Daddy! Mummy! Mummy, milk.” Ian shouted, still trying to open the door and getting angry when it wouldn’t open.

“Goddamit, he was supposed to be asleep...at least for an hour.” Harry dropped his head on Louis’ shoulders.

“Well, better go give him his milk or he’ll never stop.” Louis sighed as he pulled away from Harry then pulled his pants up.

Harry loudly sighed going to the bathroom to wash his hands then made his way to the door and when he opened it he found Ian standing in front of him, holding a sippy cup and dragging his blanket. Ian gave him the cup then raised his arms up wanting to be picked up by his daddy, smiling when Harry did taking him to the kitchen. He stayed quiet watching Harry warm up some milk and when it was ready he took it and held it close to him.

Ian absolutely refused to even lay down if Harry wasn’t laying down with him which was starting to frustrate the man until he decided to fuck it. He slowly got on the bed by the wall, making himself as small as he could and still wasn’t comfortable at all. He didn’t know how the hell was Ian able to sleep there even though he had the softest mattress ever with the softest bedsheet and fluffiest blanket. It was all too small for Harry, but perfect size for Ian.

He closed his eyes aware that Ian was watching him when he had taken a seat right next to him, then decided to open one eye to see what he was doing. He found him drinking his milk then made him giggle as soon as he figured out he was being watched too, quickly moving to lay down next to him. Ian ended up almost on top of him, with his head resting on his side and Harry let him when he saw he was starting to fall asleep again.

Almost half an hour later was when Harry decided to get up but had to lay down again when Ian woke up and got on top of him refusing to let him go any time soon. Harry ended up falling asleep not waking up until Louis was calling him for dinner then got up only to find out Ian was already in his seat eating the spaghetti Louis had made.

“My back hurts.” Harry groaned as he served himself, filling the plate up until he was satisfied. He chuckled when he sat down right next to Ian, and his son stopped eating just to stare at his plate then at his own.

“So does mine.” Louis complained, struggling to sit down and hating how far away he was from the table.

He was starting to get frustrated and more when a noodle fell off the fork and landed on the top of his stomach, staining his shirt. He gave up and picked up the plate putting it on top of his belly looking at Harry when he felt his gaze on him.

"I'm huge, I know." Louis sighed, pausing from eating to wipe around Ian's mouth.

"It's normal, you're carrying twins, love." Harry smiled, glad that Louis returned it.

"Mummy no." Ian whined when Louis grabbed his hands to wipe the sauce off of them.

"You have sauce all over them, it's gross." Louis told him, sighing when Ian tried to pull them away.

Ian suddenly stopped and stared at Harry when his phone went off playing Fluorescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys, his little head bobbing up and down and grinning like he had just won the lottery. He frowned when Harry answered the phone and just started talking as if he hadn’t interrupted his song, and when he finally hung up, Ian had already moved on and was eating again.

“Dad invited us for dinner tomorrow night.” Harry informed Louis who nodded.

When they were finished eating dinner Harry cleaned the kitchen only letting Louis put the food away, slapping his ass when he walked by unaware of Ian watching. He laughed when Louis yelped then turned around to smack him already laughing too when Harry put his hands in front of him trying to stop him.

Louis left him alone and went back to the living room looking for Ian who he had last seen playing with an empty water bottle, but instead found him playing with the remote changing channels so fast. Louis took away the remote leaving the tv on Monsters Inc and flinching when Ian screamed “Boo!” at the top of his lungs and sat down on the floor to watch it.

“Mummy. Mummy, Boo!” Ian looked at Louis as he pointed at the tv.

“I know, baby.” Louis smiled, trying to sit down on the couch waiting for Harry to get there so he could rub his back.

Harry was taking forever but when he finally got there, he was quick to grab the lotion Louis gave him and started rubbing his back. Unfortunately the movie ended right that instant making Ian turn to look at his parents thinking it was going to last longer than that. Louis had no choice but to get up to find the one they owned, but when he opened the box he found it empty.

“Where’s the disc?” Louis asked as he looked around for it.

“In the box you’re holding.” Harry answered, watching Ian getting up and walk to him.

He helped him climb the couch and take a seat next to him where he started rubbing his small back too, watching the way his son relaxed. He was regretting having used too much lotion when no matter how many times he rubbed, it wouldn’t go away. He moved on to his arms and then his legs surprised that Ian wasn’t even squirming and instead waited patiently for Louis to play the movie.

“It’s gone.” Louis looked at him holding up the empty box.

“Its supposed to be the- no hold on!” Harry almost shouted, “It was in the dvd player then I took it out because we wanted to watch Tangled, so the disc should be in the tangled one.” He explained, giving Louis a cheeky grin.

Louis grabbed the Tangled one finding the disc there, putting it in the dvd player then went to sit back on his spot only to realize that Ian was taking up all the space. He was going to sit down on the recliner when Harry playfully slapped his bum once again, this time deciding to ignore it when he felt a lighter, much smaller hand slapping it.

“Ian! What the hell!” Louis looked at him with a scandalized look hearing him giggling then looked at Harry who was trying not to laugh, “See what you did. I swear if he keeps doing it and more tomorrow, then you’re never going to hear the end of it.”

“Calm down.” Harry took a deep breath then picked Ian up setting him down in his lap facing him, “Don’t do that again, no. No slapping mummy’s bum ever again, got it? That’s for daddy to slap, not you. Don’t be rude, nobody likes rude kids, peanut.” He told him, glad that Ian was watching him.

He let him down seeing him running to his chair where he took a seat and watched the movie without fussing or anything, it was his favorite after all. Louis took a seat next to Harry, not saying anything, not even when Harry once again started rubbing his back. He fell asleep leaning against Harry and when he woke up, Ian was already bathed and in his bed asleep. Harry was in the shower already so he decided to wait until he was done to take one ending up showering rather late but slept like a baby after that.

The next few days were busy but gladly made time to go out with Gemma and the kids to McDonald’s when her kids had been craving it for a while. He had picked Gavin up on the way there after he hadn’t seen his baby brother for a while and he wanted to spend time with him. He got there when Gemma was just parking then got out of the car after turning it off, going straight to unbuckle Gavin and then Ian who was already calling for him thinking he was going to be left behind.

“Calm down, I’m not leaving you.” Louis told his son, holding tight onto Gavin’s little hand.

When Ian was out of the car, Louis locked the door and grabbed their hands going to Gemma’s side who was helping Melissa out of it. They hugged as far as their bellies would allow it then walked inside making sure all the kids were there, Louis rolling his eyes when he heard Shake It Off playing inside the restaurant.

Are we ordering separate or together?” Gemma asked, already eyeing the happy meals, “Separate, I’m gonna order the whole menu.”

“Same, and you’re right, it’s easier.” Louis answered, glad that the song ended getting replaced by Worth It making both he and Gemma groan in annoyance.

“Mummy, milk.” Ian pulled on his shirt.

“I know, baby.” Louis looked down at him then at Gavin, “What do you want, love? Milk or juice?”

Gavin looked at him looking all cute before he answered, “Apple.”

“Apple juice. Got it.” Louis smiled, running his fingers through his hair.

He ordered something for himself seeing Gemma was already ordering with someone else, and when they got their food, they went straight to the children’s area. He had to stop Ian when he started running to the slides, making him sit on one side of the big booth followed by Gavin and finally himself. Gemma was sitting in front of him with her kids, already taking their food out and thanking the employee that had helped her. Louis took his time making sure they had the right food and that they were comfortable, and when he was done, was when he finally started eating.

“I am starving, this kid makes me so hungry.” Gemma said already taking bites from her big Mac.

“I could eat a whole cow.” Louis joked, looking at Ian and Gavin to make sure they were eating.

He found them happily eating their chicken nuggets, both of them making a mess with the ketchup which Louis made sure to clean up. He and Gemma wanted to coo at Gavin when he gave Melissa one of her fries and she ate it not minding when the toddler literally pushed it inside her mouth with his little fingers.

“How’s everything going? Do you have everything ready for Carley?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, just have one more month left and I really can’t wait until last minute. I have three more kids to take care of too.” Gemma said as she moved a little to get comfortable.

“Was it hard with the twins?” Louis asked, then his eyes widened when he realized what he had just asked, “Gemm, I’m sorry I-” He started.

“Relax Louis, you look like you pooped yourself.” Gemma laughed.

“Hey!” Louis pouted, “I thought I had said something wrong.”

“It is what it is, Lou.” Gemma shrugged, “And yes, it was a bit hard. I couldn't see them but I would still hold them and feed them, I could still feel them in my arms.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to have these babies, having twins is a lot and Ian is a handful.” Louis groaned, feeling bad when he admitted not being ready.

“A little bit late for that, don’t you think?” Gemma looked at him with a worried expression, “You have three months until they get here.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do want them. It’s just...I wanted to wait at least until Ian was three to have more babies.” Louis confessed, wondering where was it all coming from when he had agreed to more children with Harry.

“Then why did you get pre- was it Harry?” Gemma asked.

“He wanted more and I agreed...we agreed to try again after the wedding so I really shouldn’t be complaining. It just seems like a lot right now, there’s many things I have to do and not enough time. I can’t take my eyes off of Ian for even a second or he’ll get into trouble.” Louis sighed, grabbing his cup full of iced tea.

“Oh I’m sure he’s not that bad.” Gemma said, “Look at him, he’s all calm and cute eating his fries.” She cooed, both of them looking at Ian who was stuffing his face with fries.

“He’s eating, Gemms. Wait until he’s full and I let him loose.” Louis sighed watching his baby boy with such fondness.

“Nonsense!” Gemma exclaimed, “You’re exaggerating.”

Gemma had taken it back, every single word she had uttered on Ian’s defense, as she watched him running around after her kids. Poor Gavin trying to stay out of his way when Ian picked up an inflatable banana and hit everything in his path with it. She had relaxed as soon as they all had gone into the slides, getting lost in the labyrinth of them after she had told Mason and Chase to keep an eye on the younger kids. She and Louis made conversation while watching the kids until they decided it was time to go, even more when Harry wasn’t replying to Louis’ texts.

“He’s probably in construction site and can’t reply, phones have to be turned off.” Gemma had tried to make him feel better knowing Louis was already thinking the worst.

“You’re right, I’m freaking out over nothing.” Louis said, getting up at the same time Gemma did.

Louis called the kids over smiling when they actually listened to him, the first one to run up to him was Gavin followed by Melissa then Mason followed by Chase. He furrowed his brow when Ian never showed up, feeling his heart about to beat out of his chest the longer he was taking.

“Where’s Ian?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know.” Chase answered, then looked at his brother who shrugged not knowing where their baby cousin was.

“Oh god no.” Louis started hyperventilating as he made his way to the slides trying to find a way to get in and look for his son.

“We were playing together.” Mason told Gemma, his eyes already filling with tears letting his mother hug him.

“Chase, baby can you go back in there and look for him?” Gemma asked him, then watched him go back.

Louis was walking around trying to get a glimpse of his son at the same time he was trying to call Harry when he heard them, the unmistakable screams of his son when he was throwing a fit. His call to Harry went to voicemail just as he hung up, already running to the side where Gemma was standing surrounded by the rest of the kids except Chase. He watched Chase force Ian to sit down at the top of one of the slides then sat down behind him wrapping his arms around his little waist before sliding down.

“You little sh- piece of poo! Where were you?” Louis grabbed him as soon as they were at the bottom, then hugged him before searching for any injuries.

“Ball pool.” Chase said before they could ask.

“Mummy...p’ay.” Ian looked back and pointed to the small pool for toddlers full of plastic balls.

“I know you want to play, pumpkin, but you scared me.” Louis said, sighing in relief when Ian wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You okay, Lou?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah, just a scare.” Louis nodded.

“We should go, it’s getting late.” Gemma said.

They went their own separate ways with Louis stopping by his dad’s house to drop Gavin off, staying for a few minutes to talk to his dad who had just gotten home from work. When he got home it was already late giving him just enough time to make dinner and give Ian a bath unable to take a shower unless Harry was there. Dinner time passed by and Harry still wasn’t home when Louis decided to take a shower leaving Ian playing in the middle of the bathroom. He was too scared to let him out of his sight after what had happened in McDonald’s.

When he was done showering he checked his phone, getting frustrated when he still had no calls or texts from Harry wondering what the hell was going on. He changed into clean pajamas then made his way to the kitchen to put away the food deciding to just go to bed with Ian. He turned the alarm on then went to his bedroom with a bag of chips and a water bottle not wanting to have to get up again just to go get it. He went on Netflix and searched for kid’s movies choosing Chicken Run wanting to laugh when Ian sat down in the middle of the bed to watch it.

He kept checking his phone for any texts or missed calls, getting angrier as the minutes passed by knowing Harry had been off for hours now. He texted Anne asking if he was with her and when he received a no for an answer, he started getting worried. His husband could be dead for all he knew.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep waking up hours later with the tv still on and Ian passed out in the middle of the bed, he was upside down with his little bum sticking up a little and holding the bag of chips. He got up and groggily placed Ian in the middle of the bed making sure he was comfortable, his eyes widening when he saw it was almost midnight and Harry still wasn’t home. He grabbed his phone to call him when he heard the door opening and someone disarming their alarm, seconds later Harry walked in getting startled when he saw Louis standing next to the bed.

“Where were you?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

“A few coworkers, they invited me out for a drink and I lost track of time.” Harry answered, slowly making his way into the bedroom.

“That’s why you never answered your phone? You could have at least called.” Louis took a step back when Harry got closer.

“I’m sorry babe, I forgot to turn it back on after I got off work and I just turned it back on.” Harry apologized.

“Where did you go?” Louis asked again.

“Just to the pub with some friends. I’ll call to let you know next time.” Harry sighed making his way to the bathroom, “Come shower with me.”

“I already showered.” Louis rolled his eyes knowing very well what Harry was implying.

“Well, shower again. Please?” Harry pouted.

Louis wanted to say no because he was tired, and he didn’t want to leave Ian alone but soon gave in, quickly following Harry into the bathroom. He let Harry open him up feeling like his lips were about to fall off after having kissed him, getting kissed a bit too rough, as if Harry was desperate for something he didn’t know of. When he was ready, he let Harry turn him around, wrapping an arm around him while his other hand spread his legs open. His jaw went slack when Harry slowly entered him until he was deep inside of him not wasting anytime before he started thrusting in and out of him.

Breathy uh sounds escaped Louis’ lips the faster and harder Harry fucked him, feeling so close when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock. He came chanting Harry’s name feeling him thrusting two more times before he came inside him staying still for a few more seconds then slowly pulled out of him.

“I’m tired.” Louis yawned, then smiled when Harry started rubbing circles on the front of his belly.

“Let’s wash up then we can go to bed, yeah.” Harry placed a kiss on his left shoulder feeling Louis nodding.

When they were done, Harry helped Louis to the bed then kissed him goodnight before kissing Ian’s forehead placing his baby doll next to him. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling taking a deep breath, telling himself that one little white lie wasn’t going to kill anybody. He had nothing to be sorry for, he didn’t regret a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited! Please don't forget to comment. Enjoy! :)

“ _Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, their names were– Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter. They lived with their mother in a sand bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree. ‘NOW my dears,’ said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, ‘you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don’t go into Mr. McGregor’s garden: your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor.’_ “ Harry read, then paused when he realized what that line was implying, continuing when Ian patted the page with his little hand.

He turned the page and continued reading, pausing to look at Louis who stirred before going still again letting out little snores. He looked at the clock wondering why the hell was Ian up at eight in the morning on a saturday, and why was he suddenly making him read all the books he owned. He yawned but continued reading nonetheless noticing Ian looking for something, going back to listening to Harry with a pacifier now in his mouth. Harry tried pulling it out of his mouth only to have Ian furrow his brows and slap his hand away.

“Don’t be rude, you’re too old for that crap.” Harry told him trying to take it away succeeding this time, but quickly gave it back when Ian looked ready to throw a fit.

“Da’y. Mi-.” Ian took it out of his mouth and looked at Harry, “Mine. Mine, daddy.” He said as if he was trying to ingrain it in his father’s brain.

“Alright alright, you win this round. But know Ian Edward, know that I’m going to win the rest of them.” Harry narrowed his eyes at him watching Ian doing the same.

“What are you on about?” Louis’ raspy voice brought them out of their stare down, “Why are you fighting with a one year old?” He asked again, trying to get comfortable with his huge belly on the way, feeling his twins moving around and pressing on his bladder.

“I’m just trying to get him off of that pacifier, he’s too old for it.” Harry said, still holding onto the book.

“He’ll leave it when he feels like it, don’t pressure him just because you don’t like it.” Louis looked at him, then his gaze focused on Harry’s hand, “What happened to your knuckles!? Who did you beat up?”

“Uhh…” Harry stared at the page of the book trying to think of something, letting Louis take his hand to examine the injuries, “Some asshole at the pug, called me a bundle of sticks.”

“Oh babe, you didn’t deserve that.” Louis pouted, then moved closer to kiss the corner of Harry’s lips squeezing Ian in between them.

“He got what he deserved, and I’m okay so don’t worry.” Harry smiled at him feeling bad for lying but it was for Louis’ own good.

“How about we go out for breakfast? I don’t feel like cooking, much less cleaning up after it.” Louis scooted towards the side of the bed then made a great effort to get up, ending up with his lower half hanging off the bed, “A little help here, please.” He tried to laugh it off but Harry knew how bad it was straining his back.

He quickly got up and helped him up, never letting go until he was sure Louis wasn’t going to fall over and get hurt. He patted his bum as Louis made his way to the bathroom and Ian scrambled off the bed intending to go after his mummy but was picked up by Harry before he could make it there.

“Come on, let's get you ready to go out.” Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek making his way to the bathroom, “I’m gonna get Ian ready.” He said, hearing an okay from Louis then made his way to Ian’s bedroom.

He set him down on the bed taking his time to undress him, leaving him in just his diaper while he looked for an outfit. He ended up choosing the overalls with the owl embroidered on the front, a long sleeved white shirt and his converse along with white warm socks. He changed his diaper then quickly dressed him up making sure he was comfortable then grabbed his hand and made their way back to the bedroom seeing Louis already dressed up. He was quick to get ready and soon they were on their way to a diner to get breakfast hoping that the one they were going to wasn’t full.

They didn’t have to wait long when as soon as the hostess saw Louis, she immediately led them to a table then brought a high chair for Ian. The toddler absolutely refused to sit on it until Harry had enough and sat him on it threatening him with Big Bird coming to get him if he didn’t behave. He knew it was a shitty thing to do but he wasn’t in the mood to let Ian embarrass them, much less when Louis was already uncomfortable. The pregnancy was making him tired and grumpy most of the time, feeling like he just didn’t get enough sleep.

They ended up ordering pancakes for Ian and bacon and sunny side up eggs for themselves, Harry drinking coffee and Louis milk like Ian except that his was cold. Ian was surprisingly calm eating a strawberry while Louis ate and Harry stared at him wondering if it was best to come clean. He knew how much Louis hated the man, so Harry decided to stay quiet knowing just the sound of his name was enough to piss him off to no end.

“Why are you so quiet?” Louis asked, seeing Harry staring at him just as they were halfway done with their food.

“Just thinking.” Harry shrugged.

“May I ask about what?” Louis said, assuming Harry was thinking about him or maybe their kids.

“You, the kids.” Harry said, smiling when Louis did.

“Thought so.” Louis said before he grabbed his fork and continued eating, feeling his phone vibrating.

He didn’t pick it up until he was done eating, and when he did he smiled seeing it was a text from Zayn, who was freaking out about honeymoon destinations. Louis was quick to suggest the place he and Harry had gone to, telling his best friend he and Harry had had a good time there. He snorted when Zayn sent him a picture of them that Liam had taken a week ago, red arrows pointing at Louis’ belly and a caption that finally made Louis laugh.

“What is it?” Harry asked, wiping Ian’s hands with a wipe.

Louis gave him the phone and seconds later Harry was laughing too, “‘If it means I’m going to be like this in a few months then sure.’ What is he talking about?” Harry asked.

“He’s freaking out about honeymoon destinations and I suggested Ibiza, he said if it means he’s going to be pregnant in a few months then sure.” Louis explained.

“Vegas, Ibiza...makes me wonder what’s the next place where we’re going to make another baby.” Harry gave Louis his phone, pausing when he found his husband staring at him.

“You want more babies?” Louis asked, half of him on board with that and the other already horrified just at the thought.

“I mean, if you want to. Not now if you do, like in four or five more years...even six.” Harry felt his cheeks heating up, looking down at his hands.

“That’s...in five or six more years sounds great. We’re going to be so busy with Ian and the girls so I think we should wait more time for the fourth one. But just four, Harry.” Louis raised a brow at his husband, “Four kids is enough, no more after that.”

“Four is a good number.” Harry nodded then leaned forward to be closer to his husband, “Gonna have to wrap it real good after you pop the fourth one out.” He said, smirking when Louis blushed scarlet red.

“Or just abstinate for the rest of our lives.” Louis teased, “In fact, why don’t we get started now? We’ll only do it again when we make the next baby.”

“That’s so unfair.” Harry pouted, getting closer to Louis.

“Life's not fair, my love.” Louis sighed.

“Boo, you suck.” Harry said before closing the space between them, kissing Louis sweet and slow.

Louis’ idea of abstaining from sex had gone out the window after they had dropped Ian off at his father’s home after Aaron had called him. Ian was too busy playing with Gavin and Stephanie to pay his parents any attention when they finally made their great escape.

Harry drove home speeding a little and when he got there he tried to be patient when parking the car. As soon as the garage door had closed, Harry picked Louis up and speed walked to their bedroom where he set him down next to the bed and pounced on him. Louis’ screams and skin slapping against skin were the only things that could be heard in their bedroom after Harry had taken his time to open Louis up, at the same time that he had eaten him out.

“H- Harry...fuck I can’t.” Louis shook his head before resting it against the headboard, his body jerking up and down every time Harry thrusted into him from behind.

He reached for his cock but Harry was quick to slap his hand away, “You’re gonna cum with just my cock.” He growled, then nibbled on Louis’ earlobe.

It really didn’t take long for Louis to come after a hard sharp thrust straight into his prostate, feeling Harry cumming in him seconds later still holding onto him. They stayed there for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths when Louis’ phone went off. He let Harry answer for him, furrowing his brow when he could hear Ian crying as loud as he could.

“Sorry about that, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Harry said then hung up at the same time he slowly pulled out of Louis, kissing in between his shoulderblades.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

“Ian woke up from his very short nap and now he won’t stop crying. Do you want to go with me to pick him up?” Harry asked, already kissing all over Louis’ back.

“Okay.” Louis shrugged, letting Harry help him up so they could put their clothes back on after cleaning up.

The drive there was short and as soon as they walked into the house, a crying Ian ran straight to Louis hugging his legs as if the world was ending right then and there. Harry picked him up then made Louis sit down before he gave him their son who was now sniffling in his mummy’s arms, his little arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“I don’t think he likes it here.” Aaron said, a sad look on his face.

“No, that’s not it, dad. He won’t nap unless he’s home and one of us naps with him, he’s weird like that.” Louis assured his father, “He also developed the habit of throwing things away.”

“Gavin does the same, he threw away Stephanie’s phone the other day. She wasn’t too happy.” Aaron chuckled at the memory, “Now we keep him away from trashcans.”

“Where is she?” Louis asked as he looked around for her.

“Went to get groceries now that Gavin’s asleep.” Aaron answered.

“I wanted to see him.” Louis said, rubbing his son’s back then smiled when he saw his baby brother run into the room and straight to their dad’s arms.

“Look who came to see you.” Aaron hugged him tight and rocked him from side to side just like Louis remembered he used to do with him too.

“Hi baby!” Louis smiled, extending his arm out so his dad could give him to him. He wrapped his arm around him as soon as his brother was on his lap.

“Mummy mine.” Ian looked at him, a pout already on his little lips.

“Ian.” Harry raised his brows, “Have some respect for your uncle.” He said making Louis and Aaron laugh.

The word mummy seemed to stir something in Gavin when he looked around looking for his own mum, then burst out crying when he couldn’t see her at all. Ian furrowed his brow and made the adults coo at him when he let go of Louis and reached for Gavin, wrapping his arms around him babbling gibberish that made Gavin quiet down.

“Harry, take a picture! Hurry!” Louis shrieked trying to move back so he wouldn’t photobomb the picture, “Did you get it?” He asked after Harry had taken the picture.

“Saved it up and everything.” Harry smiled, “Let me send it to Aaron.”

Aaron thanked him as soon as he got the picture of his grandson hugging his son and saved it not wanting to lose such precious moment between them. Louis and Harry ended up leaving when Stephanie got home needing help with the groceries, and when Gavin and Ian kept running around and getting in the way.

Monday morning they were up early making a quick breakfast then finally made it out of the house, Louis to drop Ian off at daycare then work and Harry straight to it after the long weekend. He had spend it either on the pull out bed of the couch in the living room watching movies or after Ian when his son was way too hyper for their liking, taking everything he could get his hands on. He still had his teeth marks on his arm where Ian had bitten him when Harry had hidden his pacifier right in front of him and refused to give it back. He didn’t know if his son was going to turn two or sixteen in less than three months by the way he kept acting up.

“Good morning, H.” Liam greeted him, an extra cup of coffee in his hand.

“Morning!” Harry greeted him as he reached for the cup Liam offered him, “Thank you! This is one of the many reasons why I love you. I could kiss you right now.”

“Yeah.” Liam gave him the look, “Did you tell Louis?” He asked.

“No, and I’m not going to.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Louis hates Trevor’s guts and he’s going to be so pissed off so I rather not. I don’t want him to get even more stressed out.”

“Harry!” Liam groaned, rubbing his hands on his face already frustrated with his best mate, “It doesn’t matter, you still have to tell him before he finds out from someone else. If that happens then it’s not going to be pretty.”

“He’s not going to unless you open your big mouth.” Harry narrowed his eyes, “We didn’t do anything bad, Liam. You heard how upset he was and I just helped him out. And I don’t regret going over there to help him, you should have seen him.”

“I know that, but you should have called Louis to let him know. It’s not good to keep things from him.”

“You’re looking at me like I cheated on him! I would never do that to him.” Harry said, growing exasperated when Liam crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Then you have nothing to hide, just tell him where you really were.” Liam shrugged.

“I can’t! He’s gonna have an aneurysm if he finds out..or go into labour.” Harry tried to make him understand, sighing when Liam gave him another unimpressed look, “I love him, Liam. He’s the father...mother of my children, he gave me a wonderful son and now he’s going to give me two daughters. Do you really think that low of me? I know I was a slut back then but now he’s all I think about. If he ever leaves me...I..I’m sure I will die.”

“Then that’s why you should tell him the truth!” Liam insisted, “He’s been cheated on twice– Zayn told me, and if he finds out he won’t trust you anymore. Are you really going to let it crumble down like that just because of Trevor?” Liam asked.

“We did nothing wrong!” Harry shouted, then looked around to make sure no one had heard them, “He just needed my help, that’s all.”

“Whatever Harry. I would hate to tell you I told you so. Just tell your husband the truth.” Liam sighed then walked away shaking his head while Harry walked away to start working. It was his turn to pick Ian up and he wanted to get off early.

Later that afternoon he made his way to Ian's daycare, smiling at a few parents coming out of the building with their children. He was greeted by Selena who greeted him and let him sign Ian out after he had showed her his ID. It was annoying having to show it every time he dropped and picked his son up, but he was relieved to know that they took the children's safety very seriously.

"There he is!" Selena cheerfully said when one of the caretakers showed up with Ian in her arms.

He looked like he had just woken up from his nap, resting his little head on her chest, holding his giraffe close to him. She gave Ian to Harry, who let his son rest his head on his shoulder and his little arm wrap around his neck.

"Thank you Isabel, Selena." Harry smiled then looked down at Ian who was staring at Isabel, "Say bye bye to Isabel and Selena." He nudged him, smiling when Ian sucked on his pacifier instead.

"He only napped for thirty minutes, which is way less than he's used to. He kept calling for Louis and you." Isabel told him, "We did a little project today, it's in his bag and I also put in there the enrollment packet for this summer that Mr. Louis requested."

"Thank you!" Harry thanked her, "Well we're gonna go, I'm dropping and picking him up tomorrow as well so I'll see you ladies then." He gave them a charming smile then left, holding his son close to him.

When he got to the car, he placed Ian’s bag on the seat next to Ian’s then carefully placed his son in his car seat careful not to hit his head.

It had happened once and he had kept it to himself after Ian had cried, not wanting Louis to think what a shitty parent he was. He had gotten Ian some ice cream after that and he still wanted to be near Harry, so he didn’t think his son hated him for it. Ian was falling asleep again so Harry let him to avoid having a grumpy toddler later that day, and as soon as Ian was buckled up, he got in the car and drove home. He kept the radio off and drove in a comfortable silence until he got home, sighing in annoyance because Louis had to stay late at the office.

“Hey buddy.” Harry mumbled, seeing Ian looking around with sleepy eyes before spitting his pacifier out, “How was your day, huh?”

“Daddy.” Ian spoke up then looked around as he furrowed his brows, “G’affe, daddy!” He whimpered, looking around.

“Giraffe is right here, peanut. You dropped it.” Harry picked it up and gave it to him before picking him up.

He took him into the house and set him down on the couch along with his bag making sure to grab the important papers, smiling when he found the thick construction paper with Ian’s bright pink handprints on it. He read the text finding out that his son had picked the color all by himself deciding to pin it to the fridge along with the many other drawings. He left his son on the couch and made his way to the kitchen to pin it to the fridge when he heard his phone, answering without looking who it was, thinking it was Louis.

“Hi babe! When are you coming home?” He said, opening the fridge to see what he could give Ian to snack on while he made dinner for later that night.

“Uh...it’s Trevor.”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t even look at the caller ID. Thought you were Lou.” Harry chuckled, “How are you doing?”

“Better than last time.” Trevor sighed, “I- I just called to thank you again, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It was no problem, you needed help.” Harry said, deciding to give Ian some cubed mango he found in a container with his son’s name on it. He took it then made his way to the living room where Ian was still on the couch, taking the container when Harry gave it to him.

“Bananana!” Ian said, giving it back to Harry who pushed it back towards him.

“It’s mango, mummy cut if for you...or I think it was nana Anne. You have to eat it.” Harry said grabbing a piece to give it to him glad that Ian opened his mouth.

“Are you busy? I’ll let you go then.” Trevor spoke up, making Harry pay attention to him again.

“It’s fine, was just giving peanut some mango before dinner.” Harry continued feeding Ian.

“You did tell Louis you were helping me, right? I don’t want you to have problems with him because of me.” Trevor’s worried tone made Harry frown.

“I rather not tell him, Louis’ not a big fan of you and I don’t want to upset him.” Harry said, seeing Ian looking at the phone when he mentioned Louis.

“Mummy?” He tilted his head to the left before snatching the phone from Harry, taking his father by surprise who didn’t have time to stop him, “Mummy? Mummy, love!”

Harry heard Trevor’s faint voice from the speaker then watched the way Ian furrowed his brow, moving the phone away from him to look at the screen. He stared at it for a few seconds then out of nowhere touched the little red button, officially ending the call before he dropped the phone on his lap and opened his mouth, silently asking for more mango.

“Ian! That was so rude, mister!” Harry scolded him, picking his phone up again.

“No mummy.” Ian frowned as he shook his head.

He dialed Trevor’s number glad that he answered only to hang up a few minutes later when he realized it was getting too late and he still had to make dinner. He took Ian to the kitchen making sure to put up the gate so he wouldn’t get out then started cooking. He had just finished making it when Louis walked through the door looking completely exhausted, but smiled when Ian screamed mummy and ran into his arms.

“Hi pumpkin! Mummy missed you so much!” Louis kissed his cheeks.

“Love mummy.” Ian told him, getting a bright smile from Louis.

“Mummy loves you more, baby.” Louis told him again, pecking his lips before his son wrapped his arms around his neck refusing to let him go.

“Hi.” Harry smiled at him,moving the chair back so Louis could sit down then kissed the top of his head, “How was work?”

“Busy.” Louis sighed, “We really need Gemma around, and things are going to get worse if I stop working next month.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine working from home again. Oh! Isabel gave me an enrollment packet for this summer, I thought you were going to let him stay home for the summer.” Harry explained, massaging Louis’ shoulders hearing him sighing.

“I decided to keep working at the office until I no longer can move around and to keep him in daycare after the girls get here. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle three kids at once, I feel bad but we have to.” Louis explained.

“Well I’m going to stay home with you for a few weeks after you birth them, but if you want to send him to daycare then that’s fine. I just want you to know that I can handle him and the babies. And you need to take it easy, it’s your decision but I think you should start working from home.” Harry kissed the top of his head.

“I will, but first I’m going to try and finish doing everything so I don’t leave your dad with too much work. Gemma and I won’t be back for a while.” Louis said, “What did you make for Dinner?”

“Chicken Enchilada...nacho bowls. I found the recipe online and it’s damn good.” Harry proudly told him.

“I just know it’s going to be delicious.” Louis looked up at him and puckered his lips up to get a kiss, smiling when Harry kissed him right away.

“Love you.” Harry said after kissing him, “Do you want to eat now?”

“Love you too and yes. I am starving.” Louis happily sighed before getting up and putting Ian on his seat to wash his hands, leaving Harry to strap him in.

Just like Harry had said, dinner turned out to be delicious and when they were done, Louis let Harry shower while he cleaned the kitchen. When he was done he took a shower at the same time Harry gave Ian a bath in their bathtub, careful not to fill it up too much since their son loved the water. They were always keeping him away from the water, even puddles, no matter how shallow they were. As long as it was a body of water, Ian was sure to jump into it and it scared the couple to let him near them. That night they went to bed, just the two of them since Ian was finally sleeping in his own bed.

**_~One Month Later~_ **

A sunday morning in april, Louis lay in bed with Ian and Harry next to him waiting for any news on Gemma. She had gone into labour at five in the morning and it was now eight and still no news from them. Ian kept moving around trying to find a comfortable position on Louis’ seven month belly to rest his little head and go back to sleep. Louis was half asleep while Harry watched some documentary of wolves, sometimes looking at his phone to see if he had any messages or maybe a call he had missed, but so far nothing and he was starting to get worried.

"I'm sure everything's okay, babe. They'll call you soon." Louis mumbled then covered his mouth to yawn.

“I’m just nervous, she’s actually gonna get to see Carley plus she’s a big baby. I’m worried about both of them.” Harry told him, hearing Ian sighing.

“They’ll be okay.” Louis grabbed his hand, hissing when Ian lifted his shirt up and touched his stomach with his cold hands, “Pumpkin, your hands are cold.” He told him, but Ian ignored him still trying to find where to rest it, feeling one of his daughters giving a hard kick on the same spot Ian had his head on.

“No!” Ian screamed looking at the spot before lowering his head down to Louis’ hip, sinking his teeth into the meaty part, making Louis scream in pain.

“No biting! No biting!” Harry yelled as he sat up, pulling him away from Louis whose eyes were teary, his small hand covering their son’s bite mark, “What the hell is wrong with you!?” Harry continued yelling, going as far as lightly slapping the top of his little hand.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Ian staring at Harry then at Louis before he looked down at his hand as his green eyes filled with tears. He pouted his bottom lip and just like that, he burst out crying, letting out loud wails while scooting backwards and away from his parents.

“Let me see.” Harry turned to Louis to look at the biting mark, grimacing when he saw the little teeth marks on Louis’ tan smooth skin now marred with them.

“I’m okay, he didn’t pierce the skin.” Louis told him, trying to get up and get his baby boy who was still crying.

“Let me get some alcohol.” Harry got up, heading to the bathroom.

“Harry, I’m okay.” Louis sighed, then tried to get up to get Ian failing rather miserably, “Aww baby, come here pumpkin. Mummy’s not angry, come here love.” Louis opened his arms and smiled when Ian slowly made his way to him.

He hugged him tight, letting him hide his little face on his chest as he rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head over and over again. Ian was still sniffling when Harry came back with an alcohol swab and began dabbing at the spot with it while Louis comforted their son.

“It's okay, baby. No more crying, okay? Nana Anne is coming over and she’s bringing your cousins to stay here with us. Don’t you want to play with Meli? She’s bringing her baby doll and her stroller so you can go outside and walk.” Louis said, smiling when Ian tried to put his leg over his stomach.

“Meli, mummy. P’ay baby an’ Mel.” Ian said, surprising his parents when he finally tried to form a sentence.

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re going to play mummy with Meli.” Louis confirmed seeing Ian smiling.

“No mummy.” Ian shook his head, “Baby, mummy. Baby.” He said as he looked around, searching for the babydoll.

“Okay, you’re going to play baby with Meli.” Louis chuckled, bopping his cute little nose and cooing at his son when he scrunched it up looking cuter than ever.

“Done!” Harry exclaimed, pulling Louis’ shirt down then looked at Ian at the same time his son did, “No more biting, you don’t do that. Got it?” He raised his brows.

“He’s not going to bite again.” Louis said, watching Harry get up to the bathroom taking his phone with him.

While Harry was in the bathroom, Louis searched for a movie on Netflix ending up playing Zootopia hoping it was good. A while later he was too engrossed in the movie just like Ian was until he heard Harry’s voice, and thinking it was either Anne or Des, he got up and made his way there wanting to know how was Gemma doing. He placed one of his hands underneath his belly and used the other one to reach for the door handle, stopping when Harry started talking again.

“Look, I can’t come see you today. My sister’s having a baby and Louis and I are gonna watch her kids, so maybe another day. Okay then...bye.” Harry said then ended the call.

Louis didn’t know what to think as he stood there frozen on his spot until he snapped out of it, maybe it was a co worker and there he was, doubting his husband who would never cheat on him. He forgot all about it and opened the door finding Harry in front of the toilet peeing without a care in the world, craning his neck around to look at Louis giving him a smile. Louis walked straight to the sink to brush his teeth, letting Harry wash his hands before he wrapped his arms around his body resting his hands on his belly.

“Mum is bringing the kids after she gives them their breakfast, said Gemma hasn’t had the baby yet.” Harry told him, then started nibbling on Louis’ ears.

“I see.” Louis said, “Then who can’t you see today? I thought you were talking to your mum.” Louis stared at Harry through the mirror, watching his expression carefully.

“I was talking to Liam, he wants us to go get a few drinks.” Harry quickly answered, avoiding making eye contact with Louis as he grabbed his toothbrush.

“Oh okay.” Louis smiled, believing every single word.

They brushed their teeth together and when they were done, they went back to their bedroom to finish watching the movie enjoying every single second of it. Louis was laying down next to Harry with his husband’s arms wrapped around him and Ian on his own little space actually watching the movie. It was the perfect sunday morning, filled with laughs when something funny would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 7,431 words! I wanna than you all for commenting and leaving kudos, it means a lot to me. This chapter is not edited so please excuse any mistakes. Please don't forget to comment! Enjoy! :)
> 
> I also made a spotify playlist for this chapter! Link before the chapter!

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/jennifer.muniz94/playlist/3J22xkilzHBfhEUQA3Tqar)

 

Anne ended up getting there by nine in the morning, giving hugs and kisses to everybody before she left, telling them Des was already at the hospital. Harry decided to have a movie marathon after Ian had spent the first thirty minutes of his cousins being there chasing after Melissa, giggling every time she would turn around and chase him. It was all fun and games until Melissa tripped and fell down taking Ian down with him who started crying soon after. Louis had immediately picked them up and hugged them trying to calm them down and minutes later they were back to normal as if nothing had happened.

The kids had chosen _The Incredibles_ after voting and Louis couldn’t agree more with the results when it was going to be Ian’s first time watching it. He had left it already playing, having made all four kids sit down then made his way to the kitchen where Harry was making snacks. Louis started cutting up fruit for Ian since he still couldn’t have popcorn, making sure to add banana and strawberries.

“Babe, do you want orange juice or fruit punch?” Harry asked him, “I’m giving the kids fruit punch. Or do you want water?”

“I prefer fruit punch...and a water bottle in case I get thirsty later on.” Louis answered, grabbing more fruit for the rest of the kids in case they wanted some too.

“Got it, love.” Harry said, sticking his tongue out as he poured juice into the cups and sippy cup, glad that his mum had brought cups with lids for Gemma’s kids.

When they finally got to sit down Ian got up from the floor and made his way to the couch, raising his little arms so Louis could pick him up. Harry ended up doing it, placing him next to Louis then went back to watching the movie as he ate his popcorn with extra butter. He had his own bowl since the sight of the buttery snack made Louis nauseous just by looking at it. Louis was trying to watch the movie but kept getting distracted seeing Ian completely ignoring the fork and instead eating using his fingers, then watched him wiping them on his white shirt.

“Here’s a napkin, pumpkin. You use them to wipe your hands.” Louis showed him the napkin, then started wiping it letting him go as soon as he was done.

They spent the rest of the morning watching movies until noon, that’s when they decided to go to the neighborhood park and let the kids go crazy. Louis was sitting on the bench, rubbing small circles on the side of his belly as he smiled and watched Harry playing with the kids. He thought Harry looked hilarious when he was pretending to climb the monkey bars then cooed at him when he helped Ian, sometimes about to get up when Harry would slightly let go of their son. He was still watching him when Harry’s phone started vibrating and he picked it up as fast as he could seeing it was Anne.

“Hello Anne.” Louis cheerfully answered just as the kids screamed when Harry started chasing after them. He watched Ian trip then get up again as he laughed, not wanting his daddy to catch him.

“Hello sweetheart! How are you feeling? How’s Harry and all the kids.” Anne asked.

“We’re all doing okay...we’re in the park. How’s Gemma?” Louis asked, resting his back against the back of the bench.

“Oh Lou! She just had Carley about half an hour ago and they’re both doing wonderful. Carley is just gorgeous and I’m in love!” Anne gushed.

“That’s great! Harry was about to lose it, I think he was thinking about driving there.” Louis smiled, “We’ll be there as soon as we can, meanwhile please congratulate Gemma and Christian.”

“Will do sweetheart! Gemma is already anxious for the older kids to meet Carley.” Anne told him and after saying their goodbyes, she finally hung up.

“Who was it?” Harry asked, a nervous expression on his face that made Louis furrow his brows as he tried to sit up straight.

“Your mum.” Louis answered, taking Ian in his arms as soon as Harry gave him to him, “She called to let us know that Gemma had the baby and they’re both doing wonderful. I told her we would be there as soon as possible, so please help me up and round up the kids.”

Harry was quick to help him up then called for the kids making quick work of buckling them up then drove to the nearest restaurant to feed them before going to the hospital. When they were done, he drove to the hospital already too excited for his own good, wanting to meet his newest niece.

“Don’t speedup, Harry.” Louis chastised him as he placed his hand on the front of his belly, “I don’t want you to crash.”

“Sorry love.” Harry slowed down, but then had to stop at a red light, “I’m just really excited.”

“Uncle Harry?” Chase called from the backseat next to Ian who was already passed out and holding onto his giraffe. His babydoll nowhere to be found, and Louis suspected Harry had something to do with it.

“Yeah bud?” Harry smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

“Did mummy have Carley yet? Is she out of mummy’s tummy? It’s been forever! Is Carley not tired of being there all the time?” He huffed, then fixed Ian’s pacifier when it was about to fall out of his mouth making the toddler furrow his brow before his face relaxed again.

“Carley has to be big and strong to come out of mummy so I don’t think she was ever bored.” Harry explained, “And now that she is, she came out of mummy and is waiting at the hospital ready to meet you and Mason and Melissa.”

“Is she little like Ian?” Mason asked.

“Way more little, you’ll love her.” Harry answered.

“Ian meeting her too, uncle Harry?” Melissa asked, “And uncle Lou, too?”

“Right after you three meet your little sister. But you’re gonna have to be really quiet when you walk into the room and gentle with her when you hold her.” Harry explained, “She’s very little and fragile.”

The kids seemed deep in thought and a few seconds later nodded staying quiet the rest of the way until Harry was entering the underground parking lot, having to stop to get a parking stub from the machine. He found a parking spot close to the entrance then turned the engine off before removing his seat belt then grabbed his phone and wallet and got out of the car. He speed walked to the other side to help Louis out of the car and as soon as Louis was steady on his feet, he opened the door to unbuckle the kids. Louis kept all three of them from running off then started walking as soon as Harry had Ian in his arms.

Once they got in the elevator, Louis ended up pressing the button to the maternity ward when Chase and Mason started fighting over it, waking Ian up in the process who was now grumpy. Ian had a pissed off expression on as they made their way to Gemma’s room, pulling on the little hairs on Harry’s nape. Harry kissed his cheek frowning when Ian pushed his face away then rested his head on his shoulder as he sucked on his pacifier.

“Hey.” Harry looked at Ian, getting the toddler’s attention, “We’re gonna go in there and meet Carley, she’s your new baby cousin and I want you in your best behavior. Got it?” He raised his brow.

“She’s my sister.” Chase told Ian.

“We know champ.” Harry smiled down at his nephew then looked back at Ian, “That means no throwing any tantrums or screaming because you don’t get your way.”

“He gets it, babe.” Louis sighed, smiling when they got to the door.

“I just want to make sure.” Harry shrugged, “Okay, you kids are going in first to meet baby sister while we wait here.” He happily announced.

They knocked on the door smiling when Anne and Des walked out, their eyes a little red from crying knowing it must’ve been emotional for Gemma. They were quick to get hugs, smiling when Ian smiled at Des and went to him wanting his papa to hold him. He comfortably settled down in his arms while his cousins went into the room, that’s when he started wiggling, running to stand by Louis who was sitting down on a chair as soon as Des had set him down. Louis tried to pick him up, but Ian pushed his hands away and backed up against the wall going still.

“He’s pooping Harry, let him be.” Louis said when Harry tried to pick him up.

“Oh god, he already stinks.” Harry wrinkled his nose.

“Not as bad as you did when you were his age.” Des teased him.

“Dad!” Harry exclaimed completely horrified.

“Just telling it like it is, son. No need to be ashamed.” Des roughly clapped his back, taking Harry by surprise who stumbled a few steps forward.

“He’s done, I’m gonna go change him.” Louis said as soon as Ian walked up to him looking uncomfortable.

“I’ll change him, you stay here.” Harry grabbed Ian’s hand and his bag, walking away to search for a bathroom.

“I think we should start potty training him, I don’t want to be changing diapers all day.” Louis sighed, resting against the wall already getting tired of sitting down.

“We had trouble potty training Harry, he didn’t stop using diapers until he was almost three. But our mistake, he was our baby so we didn’t really pay attention to that.” Des took a seat next to Louis.

“I hope Ian learns soon.” Louis smiled, turning to look at the door when it opened and Anne walked out.

“Hello sweetheart.” She smiled at him already leaning down to kiss his cheek and touch his belly.

“Hi Anne. How’s Gemma and Carley doing?” He asked.

“They’re doing wonderful! I actually came out to ask you and Harry if you want to meet her.” Anne cheerfully told him.

“We would love to! I’m just going to wait for Harry and Ian.” Louis said, staying where he was to wait for his husband and son, “Dirty diaper.” He added when Anne gave him a questioning look.

“We’ll just wait here with you, dear.” Anne took a seat next to Louis making conversation with him.

~*~

“Okay, all ready and clean!” Harry smiled at Ian as soon as he had pulled his pants up.

He picked him up and made his way to the sink with him in his arms so both of them could wash their hands. When they were done, Harry gave Ian a paper towel and instructed him how to wash his hands and showing him that he had to throw the paper towel away in the trash can. As soon as they were out of the family bathroom, Harry set him down and grabbed his hand before he could run off like he always did. He was happily humming a random tune when they passed the vending machines and Ian made him stop eyeing all of the snacks with hungry eyes.

“Daddy.” He looked up at Harry with the greenest eyes then looked at the vending machine, placing his hand over his tummy, “Daddy hung’y.”

“You’re hungry again, bud?” Harry asked as he eyed the snacks trying to find a healthy one for his son to have.

“Yes.” Ian nodded, placing his little hands on the glass and pressing his face against it.

“No!” Harry pulled him away when he saw Ian about to lick the glass, “That’s full of germs, it’s gross.”

“No.” Ian shook his head, “No no no no.” He singsonged.

“That’s right, peanut! We don’t lick random things.” Harry crouched down to be on Ian’s level and kiss his cheek, “Now what do I get you.”

He stayed there for god knows how long until he decided on the Goldfish snacks and a water bottle to fill up his sippy cup in case he ran out of water. He reached for his wallet to grab the money, but his eyes widened when it was empty except for his ID and credit cards among other things like a picture of all three of them and an old condom.

“Well fuck me.” Harry sighed as he searched through his wallet hoping to find some change then looked around hoping to find an ATM.

“Fook!” Ian shouted as he slapped the glass with both hands.

“No! Ian shut up!” Harry covered his whole face with his hand as he looked both ways and Ian giggled his little heart out, “Little boys don’t say that!”

“Daddy foo- ahh, fook!” Ian screamed when Harry wouldn’t let go of his face.

“Sir, is everything alright?”

Harry groaned when he heard the male voice behind him hoping for Ian to shut up, but his prayers weren’t answered when Ian continued to shout the word fuck at the top of his lungs. He picked him up and held him close as he slowly turned around expecting to see a random doctor, but to his surprise, Trevor was standing in front of him clad in uniform and holding his car keys and wallet in his hand.

“Hi!” Harry nervously smiled, “Everything’s fine, was just looking for some change to get him a snack.” Harry explained, trying to hold the squirming toddler in his arms.

“I see.” Trevor chuckled, “Hi Ian!” He waved at the toddler who was now quiet and still staring at him with a blank expression.

“Say hi, buddy. That’s daddy’s friend, his name is Trevor. Can you say hi?” Harry kissed his cheek.

Ian hid his face on the crook of Harry’s neck, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his torso. Harry gave Ian an apologetic look then started rubbing his son’s back, smiling when Ian pulled away to look at Trevor again. His green eyes held curiosity for the man standing in front of him and when Trevor smiled and waved at him, Ian finally smiled back

“Are you going to get something?” Trevor pointed at the vending machine.

“I was, for Ian, but I don’t have any cash. Do you know where I can find an atm around here?” Harry asked.

“Its two floors up.” Trevor answered hearing Harry groaning.

“Nevermind then, we gotta go back anyway. My sister had her baby and we’re gonna go meet her. Right, peanut?” Harry looked at his son then at Trevor.

“I’ll get him the snack.” Trevor took a step closer with the money already in his hands.

“You don’t have to do that, we’ll come back later.” Harry argued.

“It’s no problem, really. We can’t have this cutie going hungry.” Trevor said, reaching to tickle Ian’s tummy, completely ignoring the way the toddler tensed up.

“I’ll pay you back.” Harry gave him a grateful smile.

“You don’t have to.” Trevor said as he reached for the snack then gave it to Harry, going back to looking at Ian, “Can I hold him?” He asked.

“Of course.” Harry said, handing him his son who tensed up even more as soon as he was in Trevor’s arms.

Ian looked at Harry with wide eyes then at Trevor who was already talking to him, then pushed his hand away when Trevor poked his belly. Trevor continued talking to him and tickling his tummy until Ian began to relax and actually giggle when Trevor would tickle him.

“He is adorable, Harry.” Trevor handed Ian back to Harry, glancing at his phone, “I really have to go, my lunch hour is almost over. Bye Ian!”

“Say bye, peanut.” Harry waved at Trevor, proud of his son when the little boy waved back.

Harry opened the bag of goldfish then made his way back to Gemma’s room where he saw Louis still on the same spot, but now deep in conversation with his mother. Louis smiled at him as soon as he saw them and slowly got up with Anne’s help, and a hand under his belly that only kept getting bigger. Ian wiggled out of his hold and once his little feet touched the ground, he took off running stopping right in front of Louis offering him a goldfish.

“Thank you, pumpkin.” Louis took it, “Why don’t you give nana Anne some too.” Louis told him, then watched him take one out of the small bag and give it to his grandma before doing it again to get one for his grandpa.

“Such a sweet boy, my goodness!” Anne gushed as she opened her arms to hug him, kissing his cheek as soon as Ian ran into her arms.

“Do you think we can see Gemma now?” Harry asked.

“Yes, we were actually waiting for you.” Louis told him, already making his way to the door.

When they walked inside Louis wanted to coo at the sight of a very tired but happy Gemma holding the tiniest baby he had ever seen. He was glad Anne was holding Ian, except for the part where he was leaving crumbs all over the front of her shirt, because he was going to hold her new niece and he needed someone to watch Ian.

“Congratulations Gemm! How are you feeling?” Louis asked her, “Look at her, she is gorgeous.”

“I’m doing great and I can’t stop looking at her, I don’t think I’ve cried this much in my life.” Gemma chuckled even though her eyes were already filling with tears, “Would you like to hold her?”

“I would love to.” Louis held out his arms for her, carefully holding her as soon as Gemma handed her over.

“Hello love.” Louis cooed at her, her eyes were closed as Louis took a seat on the couch, fixing her tiny pink hat where he could see she had a lot of light brown hair.

“Mummy.” Louis looked up when he heard Ian’s distressed little voice.

He was standing in front of him, still holding onto the bag of goldfish, and staring at him then down at Carley. She nuzzled her little face against Louis’ chest, then rested her arm against it going back to sleep soon after. Ian slowly made his way to him, looking up at Harry when he took a seat next to Louis to get a better look at his niece. Ian placed his hands on the top of Louis’ thighs, careful not to touch the baby in his mummy’s arms wondering what was it that he was holding letting Harry pick him up.

“Pumpkin, meet Carley. She’s your auntie Gemma’s baby, isn’t she adorable.” Louis let his son get a better look at the same time he kissed his son’s cheek and Harry rubbed his back.

“Baby.” Ian looked down at her then back at Louis, then a smile started forming on his lips, reaching out to softly pat the top of her head.

“Yeah love, she’s a baby.” Louis happily told him unable to wait to have his own babies, even more when Ian kissed the top of her head then her forehead.

“Baby love.” Ian giggled, looking up at Louis with a surprised expression when Carley opened her eyes and yawned then closed them again.

“I am so getting that on camera.” Anne sniffled, “I already have pictures of the rest of the kids.”

“Mum you’re gonna make me cry. Again.”Gemma fanned her face, tears already in her eyes.

“Mummy, you cry a lot.” Chase sighed, shaking his head.

“She’s happy, bud. You laugh when you’re happy, but mummy cries because she just had a baby.” Christian explained to his son.

“Is uncle Lou going to cry too?” Mason asked as he made his way to Louis and bent down a little in front of him to be able to look at his belly, “He’s going to have a baby too.so I say he’s going to cry like mummy.”

“He’s going to cry more.” Chase told him as if he was a grown up, “Uncle Harry said he’s having two baby girls.”

“Kids, don’t be rude.” Gemma scolded them as Louis chuckled.

“Mummy’s happy and if I cry it will be because I’m happy too.” Louis explained, receiving a nod from both kids who accepted the answer.

They moved to a corner of the room to play, followed by Melissa and then Ian when the toddler got tired of looking at the baby. Louis let Harry hold Carley after he wouldn’t stop complaining about how his husband was hogging him and he wasn’t going to get to hold her at all. Anne made sure to take pictures of him when he was holding her and was already so in love with her.

“Look at her, she’s like a copy of Gemma when she was a baby.” Harry looked at his parents then back down at her niece.

“You said the same about Melissa.” Gemma playfully rolled her eyes, “And look at her, she looks like her daddy.”

“I am a hundred percent sure she will look just like you, gorgeous just like her mummy.” Harry fondly said, just as the baby opened her eyes and started crying already hungry.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Harry got up to give her back to his sister, “Mum said she’s taking the kids for the night. Congratulations again, Gemms. She really is a gorgeous little thing.” He kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, H.” Gemma held out her arm wanting a hug that Harry happily gave.

“We’ll go see you when you go home. Congrats again!” Louis hugged her as soon as Harry pulled back then looked down at Ian who was standing next to him and trying to look at the baby again, “Say bye bye to auntie Gemms, pumpkin.” He picked him up so he could kiss them goodbye.

“You are adorable, munchkin, I love you! I’ll see you when I go home, okay? You have to visit me, tell daddy and mummy I said so.” Gemma kissed his cheek before Louis set him down again.

They ended up leaving a few minutes later after Harry had given all of the kids stuff to his dad so he could take them home with him. He still remembered how his mother had made his father take a seat so she could take pictures of him with all their grandkids, two more months and Saylor and Samantha would also get to be in the pictures. When they got home, Louis went straight to take a shower claiming that the warm water helped with his back. Harry wanted to shower with him, but couldn’t when Ian wouldn’t go down for a nap and he had to stay with him.

He ended up chasing after his son all over the house, and whenever he would catch him, he would lift him up into the air and throw him then catch him in his arms again. Ian was a laughing mess, screaming every time his daddy would get too close, and continued doing so even after Louis came in, almost tackling the toddler down. Louis had taken a seat on the recliner, trying to get some work done at the same time he was smiling just by watching Harry playing with their son.

The chase had turned into a tickling fight where Harry tickled Ian then Ian would try and tickle him back but all he managed to do was poke Harry’s sides with his fingers. Harry had him flat on the couch with no shirt on, blowing raspberries on his tummy as Ian screamed and laughed, holding onto Harry’s hair trying to push him off.

“Dad- daddy no!” Ian laughed, throwing his head back as he kicked his little legs out.

“No!?” Harry looked at him, “What do you mean no, you little terror!” He exclaimed before going back at it until Ian rolled off on his side.

Harry sat against the couch letting Ian jump, he was laughing until Ian fell off the couch and everybody went silent. Harry stared with wide eyes hearing Ian whimpering before he sat up, giggled again then jumped on top of Harry trying to smother him with kisses.

“Ahh, you’re crushing me! Help!” Harry shouted, purposely falling over to the side with Ian still on top of him a laughing mess, “Daddy needs mummy to help him!”

“No!” Ian laughed, Mummy nono, mummy mine.”

“No, you poop! He’s mine.” Harry said, laying down on his back with Ian straddling his stomach.

“Poop!” Ian giggled.

“That’s right! You’re a poop.” Harry said, then snorted when he was trying so hard not to laugh. He was trying, until he didn’t dare to laugh anymore.

“Fook!” Ian shouted, trying to tickle Harry again.

“What did he just say?” Louis paused what he was doing to look at Harry, a murderous expression already on his face.

“Shoe, he said shoe.” Harry quickly said, then put a hand over Ian’s mouth just when the little boy opened his mouth again.

“I told you to watch your mouth around him, Harry.” Louis groaned, “You better get him to stop saying it before your parents or mine hear him. How embarrassing would that be!”

“I’ll get him to stop saying it.” Harry quickly said.

Louis only gave him a warning look then went back to what he had been doing, while Harry did the same until Ian started rubbing his eyes. He had taken a seat on the couch, with his leg crossed over on top of the other one, slowly falling asleep. Harry moved him so he was on his side then laid down next to him, turning the tv on and leaving it on a football match while Louis continued working. It was such a calming and relaxing afternoon, the calm before the storm.

~*~

A month later Louis was already eight months pregnant and ready to explode, feeling like they were going to come out at any moment. He was huge, he felt huge, but Dr. Freeman had told him his babies were a bit on the small side. He and Harry had been extremely worried when they had received the news, but had relaxed when she explained that their babies were very healthy. They just couldn’t wait to have them in their arms, all three of their babies.

Louis had started working from home and it was now Harry who would drop Ian off at daycare then Jay would pick him up and drop him off home on her way to her home from work. Sometimes Lottie would pick him up and bring him home, then would stay there just wanting to keep her brother some company. Ian would throw a fit every day in the morning before leaving for daycare until Louis convinced Harry to just let him stay home. His baby didn’t need to be in a daycare away from his parents when one of them wasn’t going out to work.

Harry sometimes would get home later than usual but Louis never questioned when he had many things to do and it was already hard to move around. He had already gotten everything for the twins thanks to Zayn who had gone with him and had helped him bring everything inside the house. He had stayed longer when he insisted on helping him put everything away exactly where Louis wanted it while Ian played with his toys.

“So I made an appointment with the doctor and Liam and I finally got tested to see if we’re carriers.” Zayn commented.

“Do you have the results?” Louis stopped refolding his babies blankets to give Zayn his full attention.

“He’s not…” Zayn trailed off.

“Oh Zayn, I’m sorry.” Louis gave him the saddest look but then furrowed his brow when Zayn started smiling like a fool.

“He’s not but I am!” He shouted, startling Ian who gave him a bitter look before going back to his toy trucks, “I am going to have Liam’s baby! Now I need you to give me your ob-gyn’s number to make an appointment as soon as possible!”

“This is so exciting!” Louis squealed, “I am gonna give it to you now and I want you to make an appointment. Now!”

If Louis was happy, he was even more happier when Dr. Freeman had time to see him that same day when Zayn had called just after somebody else had canceled their appointment. They decided to finish what they were doing then after Louis made a snack for Ian, they finally left the house. Zayn was just about to pull out of the parking lot when he got a call from Liam, he talked for a few minutes then hung up.

“Liam called to ask where I was, they got off work like an hour ago.” Zayn commented.

“An hour ago!?” Louis questioned, “Then where’s Harry, he should have been home thirty minutes ago.” He frowned, then grabbed his phone to call him but Harry never answered.

“Maybe he’s on his way.” Zayn said, “Liam says he has to stay a little bit longer just to make sure everything’s where it’s supposed to be so nothing goes wrong.”

“You’re right.” Louis nodded, “I’m just worrying over nothing. Can we take Ian to my mum’s? She said she’ll watch him so we don’t have to take him.”

“Of course! I haven’t seen Jay in a while.”

They ended up getting to the hospital fifteen minutes before the actual appointment when Zayn had stayed longer at Jay’s house when they had a lot to talk about. Louis looked around while Zayn filled out the paperwork and when he was done, they were called in and led to one of the rooms. They asked a lot of questions and after a few tests and an ultrasound, it was determined that Zayn was very healthy and could get pregnant any time he wanted.

When they walked out, Louis had to take a seat on one of the chairs glad that he could look at the people walking in and out of the exam rooms while he waited for Zayn who was getting prenatal vitamins. It was better to start taking them before getting pregnant if he was planning to, which Zayn and Liam totally were. He took a deep breath, getting ready to get up when the door opened again and a couple walked out.

“Congratulations again! I’m sure you two will make wonderful parents to the little one.” One of the nurses, who had recently started working there, said in a cheerful tone.

“Uh, I...I’m-” The future father stammered, scratching the back of his neck then pulling on his hair.

The hair Louis had ran his fingers through way too many times to count, the back of his neck which Louis would kiss every time he could. He felt all the blood rushing to his head and started seeing blurry when the tears clouded his vision, feeling an ache in his chest and the tears burning his eyes. When a cold shiver ran down his spine, he harshly wiped away his tears already rolling down his cheeks, now feeling a deep anger rushing through his body.

“What the fuck?” Zayn said as he grabbed Louis by the arm when his friend started walking there.

“Let me go. Now.” Louis hissed, his face getting redder when they saw Harry placing his hand on Trevor’s lower back as they walked to the front desk, “I’m going to fuck that bitch up. Let me go, Zayn.”

“You don’t know what’s going on! Maybe it’s not what it looks like.” Zayn tightened his grip on his friend’s hand, trying to keep Louis from hurting himself and making a scene.

“Oh I know what it looks like.” Louis shook his hand off, then out of nowhere started crying as he ran to the exit with Zayn following after him. Harry and Trevor still talking to the nurse, never noticing Louis whose heart was broken beyond repair.

“Louis wait! Lou!” Zayn ran after him, catching up to him by the elevators where Louis was pressing on the button rather harshly until it opened and he was quick to get inside with Zayn barely making it in.

Zayn’s lips trembled seeing Louis huddled up in the corner trying to keep his sobs in until he completely lost it and started crying as loud as he could. He cradled his belly with his hands, facing the wall when he didn’t want anybody to look at him. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his legs under his bum, the image of his husband and father of his children with someone else and his brand new unborn baby with that someone else. Louis hated them.

“Lou, you need to ask him what the hell is going on. You need to talk to him...he needs to explain. I bet he was only here for support.” Zayn nearly begged, trying to get Louis to look at him, already worried about him and the twins.

“I don’t ha- have to!” Louis uncovered his face to look at his best friend

He had a wild look in his blue eyes, already red and swollen from all the crying. He had snot running down his face and was pulling on his hair, rocking himself back and forth as much as he could.

“Lou…”

“He’s having a baby with him, Zayn! Now it all makes sense, the phone calls, that time he got home so late and said he had been out with friends, how he would get so nervous when I so much touched his phone! It makes sense, it all makes sense.”

“Let's get you home, okay. We’re gonna go home.” Zayn put his hands in front of him, almost as if he was dealing with a wild animal who was ready to attack.

“No...I- I can’t. I- I don’t want to go there.” Louis sobbed, letting Zayn get closer and hug him. He needed comfort, he needed someone to hold him tight, squeeze the hurt out of him.

“We can’t say here, Loulou.” Zayn whispered, finally letting tears roll down his cheeks.

“That’s not home.” Louis looked at him, shaking his head from side to side, “I n- no longer have a home. He didn’t want one anymore, he didn’t want m- me anymore.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason why he was there and him being the father of that man’s child is not it. He wouldn’t do that to you, I don’t believe it.” Zayn insisted, knowing he had said the wrong thing when Louis pushed him away and struggled to get up.

Zayn got up trying to help Louis up and once they were standing, Louis pushed him away making him stumble a few steps back. Zayn didn’t see it coming, but soon, Louis was screaming and kicking the wall until he stopped and leaned against it. He started freaking out when Louis stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath, then out of nowhere started laughing.

“You know,” He said in between laughs, “He fucked him without protection, and who knows how many times.” He looked at Zayn, wiping his snot with the collar of his shirt.

“Come on Lou, please don’t think about that. Don’t do that to yourself.” Zayn told him, leaning against the opposite wall.

“And then he would go home and fuck me too...he did it that night he got home so late” Louis looked up at the ceiling, tears rolling down his cheeks, feeling dirty and used, “I could have an STD by now...m- my babies could be infected for all I know. Why did he- was I not good enough? I gave him everything. I- what more could he possibly want?”

“Let's go, yeah?” Zayn pushed himself off of the wall, taking Louis’ hand and leading him outside and to the car, “Do you want to go to my house? Or your mum’s?”

“Harry’s house.” Louis mumbled, looking straight ahead, one hand cradling his belly and the other one holding tight onto his phone. That house no longer felt like home, it wasn’t his home anymore.

Zayn drove him without asking any questions and when they got there, Louis was fast to try and get out of the car but had to swallow his pride and let Zayn help him. Zayn couldn’t do anything else other than follow Louis into the house and watched him walk straight to the closet in the hallway where he rolled out the biggest suitcase he had ever seen, then a smaller one.

“What are you doing?” He asked him, following him to his bedroom.

“What’s it look like? He can have this fucking house, he can have him and their baby! I’m leaving and I’m taking my kids with me.” Louis glared at him, then walked into the closet, coming back out with as many clothes as he could hold.

“Louis you need to let him explain for god’s sake!” Zayn rubbed his hands on his face.

“Why!?” Louis shouted, “So he can lie to my face, make up shitty excuses? No. Now if you really are my friend then help me pack my kids’ stuff, pack as much as you can.” Louis pushed the suitcase towards Zayn.

“I Just think you should confront him. Don’t leave things like this, you both need to talk.” Zayn tried to convince him, hating that Louis was once again crying yet never stopped packing his things.

“He was there with him, and the nurse congratulated them. I- I was waiting for him to deny it but he never did, and that- that’s enough proof for me. He wouldn’t have gone with him if that kid wasn’t his...he got himself a new family.” Louis paused what he was doing to look at Zayn, still holding one of his shirts and Ian’s baby doll he knew Harry had hidden in the closet.

Zayn sighed and slowly bent down to grab the suitcase, “All of their clothes and things?” He asked.

“For Ian yes, for the girls just take as much as you can. I’ll send someone else later today to pick the rest up.” Louis nodded as he wiped away his tears.

“I just hope you’re not doing the wrong thing.” Zayn said, then left the room walking straight to Ian’s.

They didn’t know they had it in them too pack up as fast as they did, and soon the bags were in Louis’ car along with his daughters car seats. Zayn had left to Jay’s house the minute they were done loading the bags in the car, wondering why was Harry taking so long and hoping he was right. When Louis parked outside his mum’s house his phone started vibrating, wanting to throw it out the window when he saw Harry’s name on the caller ID. He ignored it but when Harry kept calling, he had to answer and give him a piece of his mind.

“Hello?” Louis answered, flinching when his voice cracked.

“Hi babe! I’m on my way home. Did you make dinner? Because if you haven’t then we can go out to eat.” Harry cheerfully said.

“Where were you?” Louis asked him in a cold hard tone.

“Work.” Harry answered.

“That’s funny.” Louis scoffed, “I went to Dr. Freeman’s office today, Zayn had an appointment and Liam called him. Said work ended a long time ago and then imagine my surprise when I saw you there with Trevor.” He tightened the grip on his phone, hearing Harry’s shaky breath then complete silence. He could have sworn Harry had hung up on him, but then started speaking faster than normal.

“It’s not what it looks like, I was just-”

“You were just what?” Louis interrupted him, “You were taking your whore to the doctor, you were making sure your bastard baby is doing okay. Congratulations by the way.” Louis spat.

“Louis I didn’t.”

“You didn’t what? You didn’t cheat on me? You didn’t get yourself another family?” Louis hated himself the moment he started crying, more when he could hear Harry was on the verge of crying too, “Tell me what’s wrong with me!? Was I not good enough for you, did I not please you good enough that you had to go and fuck him...and then come back and fuck me too? Were my kids not good enough for you either?” He rested his head against the steering wheel, crying louder when he could hear Harry crying too but he knew he was faking them.

“Louis that’s not true, I- I’m almost home, okay? We can talk when I get there, wait for me.. I- I need to explain.” Harry begged, speeding up more than necessary to get there faster.

“Save your shitty excuses!” Louis shouted, hating the way he was crying, wanting to go back and pretend everything was okay, that he hadn’t seen a thing. It was true what they said, ignorance was bliss.

“I’m almost home.” Harry kept repeating, almost as if doing that would bring him home sooner, “Our home.”

“That’s no longer my home, and neither are you. Don’t expect to find us there.” Louis said before he hung up.

He stayed in the car crying the whole time until his mother came and begged him to go inside until Louis did. He walked in and straight up the stairs to his mother’s room, ignoring Zayn and Lottie who looked terrified seeing her brother crying. He was about to go up when the door to the backyard slid open and the rest of his sisters walked in with Ian in Fizzy’s arms.

“Mummy!” Ian cheered, wanting to go to him.

He furrowed his little brow when Louis quickly grabbed him and walked upstairs, making the little boy cry too just by seeing his mummy crying. He ignored his family and walked into the bedroom quickly locking the door then set Ian down on the floor who clung to him. He sat on the floor and let his son hug him as he cried louder, he knew he was scaring him but he didn’t want to let go. He never wanted to let his baby boy go.

“What’s wrong with mummy?” He pulled him away to ask, looking into his watery green eyes just like his father’s, “Why is mummy never good enough?”

Ian stared at him with frightened eyes, bringing his thumb into his mouth that Louis was quick to shake off. They stared at each other until Louis brought him forward and hugged him tighter as he cried and rubbed his baby’s back. His family was over, now it was just him, Ian, Samantha and Saylor.

He cried all the while Harry badly parked his car in the driveway, leaving behind the chocolates and new toy for Louis and Ian. When he walked into the house through the garage door, he could feel how tense the atmosphere was when he immediately saw the changes.

Ian’s high chair was gone and when he walked into the living room, half his toys were gone. He walked into his bedroom and opened his closet only to see that all his little clothes were gone, and so were his favorite books and his things. He didn’t want to believe it yet, but when he walked into his daughters bedroom and almost all of their stuff and car seats were gone, was when he finally started crying. When he walked into his and Louis’ closet he walked right out when he saw almost half of the closet was empty.

He laid down on the bed hating how alone he was and how silent the whole house was. Back then when it was just him, before Louis came into his life, he loved the loneliness and silence. He didn’t need anybody at all. But soon that silence was filled with Louis’ voice and his laugh, and months later it was filled with his and Louis’ first child’s cries. He sat up and looked around the empty room.

Back then he loved being alone and having silence all around him, now he hated it. The silence was supposed to be silent, but it was too loud to his ears now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I wanted to update! For those reading When The Wolves Come out, I am working on an update but at the time I don't have inspiration which is why I updated this story instead of that one. This is not edited and please don't forget to leave me some feedback. Hope you guys like it!

Harry stared at the ceiling, everything falling apart around him as time passed by. He sat up too fast, feeling a little dizzy but ignored it in favor of getting to his car. He got in, turned it on and backed out of the driveway and sped down the street going straight to Jay’s house. Louis had nowhere else to go and Harry was sure Louis hadn’t gone to his own parents house, so Jay’s was the safest choice. He kept wiping his tears away as he drove, almost getting hit again when someone ran a red light but he didn’t give a shit.

When he got to her house, he sighed in relief when he saw Louis’ car parked in her driveway. He turned off the car and got out, running to the front door not expecting the door to open and for Jay to walk out and close the door again. She looked at him with the angriest expression a mother could muster up after seeing her baby hurting the way hers was hurting.

“I can explain.” Harry quickly said.

“Then do before I kick you off my property! You have a lot of explaining to do, Harry Styles.” She glared at him, placing her hand on her hip and tapping her foot on ground, “I’m waiting!”

She listened as he explained his side of the story, some of the anger slowly leaving her body as he explained. His voice kept cracking and by the end of it, she let him in knowing Louis was going to kill her. When he walked in, Zayn was fast to get up and walk up to him with an unrecognizable expression on his face.

“He’s upstairs with Ian, locked himself in there and won’t open the door. Harry, please tell me that man’s baby is not yours. I know it’s none of my business but that’s my best friend, my brother upstairs and I’m worried about him and the babies. He hasn’t stopped crying since he got here and he’s scaring Ian, he won’t let us into the room to get him out.”

“I was just there for support, Zayn. I would never do that to Louis, and I know I keep saying the same thing over and over but I mean it.” Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair, “Trevor’s in a shitty situation and I’ve been helping him out...god, Liam was right. I should have told Louis everything.”

“Wait!” Zayn took a step closer, “Liam knew?” He asked.

“Yes, he did. He didn’t say anything because I asked him not to and he respected that, but he did tell me so many times to tell Louis the truth and I didn’t listen to him. He’s always right.” Harry explained, trying to save Liam from Zayn’s wrath when it was his fault.

“I understand.” Zayn sighed, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to go up there and try to explain, he’s really upset and needs to calm down first.”

“I need to go see him now, I need to explain, Zayn. I can’t have him thinking I cheated on him, I would never do that.” Harry begged, already making his way upstairs.

Zayn wanted to stop him but stayed where he was watching Harry run up the stairs, then looked at Jay, both of them ready to intervene in case something happened. When Harry made it upstairs and was standing outside Jay’s bedroom, he felt like the biggest asshole when he could hear Louis crying knowing it was all his fault. He had caused all that pain, he had caused Louis to shed more tears and nothing he did would ever make it up to Louis for putting him through all that hell. He had a lot to apologize for. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, pausing when the doorknob jiggled and could hear Ian whimpering.

“Go away!” Louis shouted, then lowered his voice to speak to Ian, “Baby, come back here.”

“Louis?” Harry spoke up, “Love, open the door...please. Let me explain, please.”

“Save your good for nothing excuses and get the hell out of here!” Louis shouted, trying to hold back his tears.

“Daddy...daddy…” Ian started crying, already frightened and reaching for the doorknob.

Louis’ eyes widened and tried to get up from the bed when he saw Ian about to open the door, all he had to do was twist the doorknob and the door would unlock. He had just sat up when Ian opened the door and stepped back to let Harry in, quickly raising his little arms up so his father could pick him up. He watched the way Harry quickly bent down to pick him up and cuddle him close, rubbing his tiny back and kissing his forehead when Ian was still crying.

“Hey buddy, no crying okay. Everything’s okay, baby.” Harry started running his fingers through his curls, then kissed his forehead at the same time he was looking at Louis. His husband was staring at the window, with a hand always touching his baby bump.

He felt a lump in his throat when he saw how red and swollen his face was from all the crying, and his hair was a mess after he had probably pulled on it many times. He always did it when he was nervous or upset. He held Ian close trying to calm him down as he made his way to Louis who was still avoiding to look at him, feeling his chest aching when he sat down next to him and Louis scooted away from him. His cheeks stained with tears were round and full, his cheekbones no longer as sharp as they used to be. He was beautiful.

“Lou, please look at me.” Harry begged, sitting Ian on his lap who wouldn’t let go of him. Harry used his shirt to dry Ian’s face hearing him still sniffling, “Say something, anything.”

Louis didn’t say anything, ignoring Harry as much as he could until Harry tried to grab his hand. That’s when he snapped and slapped Harry’s hands away before he got up and waddled towards the window, he stopped by it and looked out as he started crying again. He clenched his jaw when Harry sat up and placed Ian on the bed, hearing his son crying again when Harry walked away from him. He looked at his son as he got off the bed and made his way to Harry, wrapping his little arms around one of his legs and looking up at both his parents.

“You n- need to leave.” Louis finally spoke up, hating how his voice cracked.

“It's not my baby, he was dating some asshole and he's his baby's father.” Harry explained then continued when Louis said nothing as he picked Ian up, “The night that I came home so late I was helping him move out of his apartment. His ex kicked him out after Trevor refused to abort it and he called me to help him, I hit him when he hit Trevor, that's why my knuckles were bruised. Then I helped him take all his stuff to a storage room. I also helped him find a new apartment and helped him move into it. Today I was just there for support. Please Lou, you have to believe me.”

“Leave!” Louis shouted, “You're a liar, you lie all the time so don't expect me to believe you now. I'll talk to a lawyer about the divorce but you need to leave now.”

“What?” Harry's eyes widened, “I told you the truth! There's nothing between Trevor and I! I just helped him.”

“You got caught! I would have never known about him and your bastard baby had I not seen you at Dr. Freeman's office” Louis glared at him, “Tell me Harry, would you have said something at some point? No! You wouldn't have because you're a liar and I'm done with you. You knew this would happen and you still fucked him, you fucked him and then came home and fucked me too. I probably have an STD by now!”

I didn’t do shit!” Harry shouted, making Ian cry when he startled him, “Get it through your head!”

“Look what you did.” Louis glared at him even though his eyes were full of tears, “Give me my baby and leave, I don’t need you, Ian doesn’t need you.”

“Louis please!” Harry begged, “Let's go back home, okay? We can talk there.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you. Don’t you have your whore to get to, your bastard baby?” Louis spat, then took Harry by surprise when he snatched Ian out of his arms.

Their son’s cries only got louder, making their ears hurt when the door was opened and Lottie walked in. She took Ian in her arms then walked out but not before she looked at them with an angry expression.

“Next time you want to yell at each other, make sure your almost two year old is out of the room and earshot. Grow up.” She glared at them before she walked out of the room with a crying Ian in her arms who looked back at them with his green eyes full of tears. The sight broke their hearts.

“I didn’t cheat on you.” Harry said, his voice cracking when a lump formed in his throat, “I was an asshole to Trevor when I ended things with him back then, and I was trying to make it up to him. He’s nothing but a friend, a friend who I was helping just like I would help Liam, Niall and other friends. Just like you would help Zayn. His baby is not mine, I only have three kids and they’re Ian, Samantha and Saylor.”

Harry waited for Louis to say something, anything. But when he kept avoiding to look him in the eye, Harry knew he needed time and space. He looked down at his belly wanting to touch it, but fisted his hands and took a step back. He just hoped for things to be okay by the time Louis gave birth to their daughters. They couldn’t bring them into a world where their parents were fighting and no longer together, their son deserved the family they had brought him into the world.

“I know you don’t believe me, and I do admit I’ve lied so many times but if one thing I’m always truthful is that I love you. I love you so much and I can’t lose you, I’m not going to lose you. You don’t want to come back home today then that’s okay, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to stop coming by every day until you trust me again and go back to our home.” Harry decided to risk it and stepped forward to kiss the side of Louis’ head.

“Don’t touch me!” Louis snapped pushing him away.

It's like the kiss had triggered Louis when he started crying louder and hitting Harry everywhere he could, never stopping until he got tired. It was a shitty thing to do but he was upset, he wanted to believe Harry but all the trust he had on him was now gone. He didn't know what was true and what was a lie anymore, he didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“I’m not giving up.” Harry told him before he made his way to the door, “I’m so sorry if I hurt you, if I’ve ever hurt you before. I love you. That wasn’t a lie.”

He left Louis standing on the same spot then rushed downstairs to check on Ian and see if he was still upset. He found him outside in the backyard with Louis’ sisters and Zayn eating the biggest ice cream cone he had ever seen. He was on Zayn’s lap, resting on his side against his uncle’s chest as the man ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back inside and made his way to the kitchen when he heard noise there, figuring out it was Jay. He was right when he saw her cooking something, probably for Louis and Ian when he saw it was their favorite.

“How did it go?” Jay asked him as soon as he had walked in.

“I…” Harry took a deep shaky breath, trying not to cry in front of her, “Do you mind if they stay here, at least until I can convince him to go back home?” Harry asked, his face getting hotter when Jay stared at him.

She put the spoon down then turned the stove off, “Come on, sit with me.” Jay took a seat followed by Harry.

“He doesn’t want to go back home. He won’t believe me and I understand him, that’s why I’m asking if they can stay here.” Harry told her, then reached for his wallet, taking out one of his cards, “For their expenses, anything they need, it doesn’t matter what.”

“Love...I- I can’t take it.” Jay pushed his hand back towards his body, “They’re my son and grandson, you don’t need to give me money. They can stay here as long as they want, that’s no problem.”

“I understand, but Ian is half my responsibility and he needs diapers, wipes, he needs a lot of things and I know Louis won’t use our shared card. At least take it so you have it in case of an emergency. Please.” Harry begged, “Just in case Louis or Ian need something.” He continued, knowing he had won when Jay let out a loud sigh and took the card.

“Only for emergencies.” She said, seeing him give her a small smile.

“Thank you.” Harry got up, followed by Jay, “I’m coming over everyday until he and Ian go back home, I’m- I’ll be here everyday.”

Jay nodded just as they heard the door sliding open then the loud chattering of the girls and Zayn. Ian was being too quiet and it broke Harry’s heart to know it was all his fault. He wanted to say bye to him but his eyes stung with tears just at the thought of it; however, when Jay motioned for him to do so he made his way to the living room. Daisy and Phoebe were hitting each other with Emoji pillows, and when Harry looked at Ian he smiled. His son was hugging the poop emoji and when Zayn let him down, he was quick to run to the twins and hit Daisy with his pillow.

He could see they were doing their best to make him laugh and have fun, he didn’t want to ruin it for him by saying bye. The thought of leaving without hugging him and kissing him crossed his mind, but couldn’t do it when Ian saw him. He dropped his pillow and ran to him with his arms already up so he could hold him.

“Hi baby.” Harry picked him up and hugged him tight before pulling back to look at him, “Daddy has to go but I’ll see you later, okay? Take care of mummy and your sisters for me, yeah? I love you.” Harry told him, kissing his cheek as he walked towards Jay to give him to her.

Ian caught up on what he was trying to do and out of nowhere started crying and refusing to let Jay hold him. Harry just wanted to take him home, drag Louis out of his mum’s bedroom and make him go back home. He ended up staying until Ian fell asleep in his arms for his afternoon nap, and during that time, Louis never came out of the bedroom nor made any kind of noise. That afternoon he was forced to go back to the place that no longer felt like home where he went straight to the cabinet where Louis kept the bottle of vodka he had gotten for special occasions.

He took a seat on the kitchen floor where he started drinking, never stopping until he could barely see straight. He got up and tried to walk to the bedroom, but couldn’t walk on his own even if he tried holding onto the wall. He ended up on his hands and knees vomiting on the floor, trying to get there and when he finally did, he smiled until he saw Ian’s bed and all his stuffed toys. His giraffe nowhere to be seen, that’s when Harry broke down in tears again. He tried so hard to stop crying and feeling bad for himself when it was all his fault. He dragged himself to Ian’s bed where he fell asleep with half his body on top of it.

~*~

“How do you know the passcode to his house?” Niall asked, right after Liam had opened the garage door to Harry’s house, “He never gave it to me, I’m actually offended.”

“He didn’t.” Liam rolled his eyes, “Anne called me and asked me to come check on him because he won’t answer his phone and they’re still in Hawaii.” Liam told him.

“What the hell is going on, Liam?” Niall asked, “Anne sounded upset and even Gemma’s on her way too.”

“Louis found out about Trevor and left Harry.” Liam said.

“Shit.” Niall cursed, “We did tell him it was going to upset him.” He sighed as he opened the door.

They didn’t say anything, only getting worried when they saw the bottle of vodka on the kitchen floor then the puddle of vomit near the kitchen door. They looked for him until they found him asleep on Ian’s bed, the sight breaking their hearts when they heard him whimpering in their sleep. They tried to wake him up but no matter what they did, he wouldn’t wake up until Gemma walked in trying to figure out what was going on.

“Harry. Harry wake up.” Gemma shook him and when he didn’t even move, she walked out and came back with a glass full of water.

She soaked her fingers and splashed a few drops on his face growing irritated, then out of nowhere dumped the water all over him making him wake up with a loud gasp.

“Gemma, what the hell!?” Liam shouted, quickly rushing to Harry to help him while Niall ran to the bathroom to get a towel.

“Drinking your problems away is not gonna help you at all, Edward.” She glared at him, “Get up and take a shower! You stink.”

“Gemm, I think we should just clean him up and let him sleep it off.” Liam suggested as he picked him up with Niall’s help.

Harry wasn’t struggling at all until he realized they were moving him out of his son’s room. That’s when he started, even going as far as holding onto Ian’s bed. He started crying again when he saw his sisters and how angry she looked, he had really fucked up.

“Ge- Gemmaaaaa!” Harry cried, trying to reach for his sister, “He- He took my pea- my peanut. Gemma! M- My M&M’s!” He sobbed as he held onto Ian’s bed.

“Oh Harry.” Gemma’s expression softened, kneeling down next to him where she started running her fingers through his long hair then down his back to rub it, “Drinking is not going to solve anything, you have to be sober. You can’t become an alcoholic, Harry. You have Ian and two baby girls on the way and they need you, Louis needs you and drinking will only make things worse.”

“She’s right, H.” Niall sat down on his other side, “Come on, let's go to bed and tomorrow will be another day.” He cooed at him trying to help him up.

They all sighed in relief when Harry let them help him to the bed where as soon as he was laying down, he started crying again missing Louis. He missed having him in his arms. That night he wouldn’t go to sleep until Liam was laying down next to him since Gemma had to go back home to be with her kids. Niall ended up staying too, always calming him down when he so much heard him whimpering in his sleep.

Back in Jay’s bedroom where Louis was trying to fall asleep, sharing a bed with Ian and his mother, he wondered if Harry was truly hurting as much as he was. For the sake of falling asleep when he was already too exhausted and his twins wouldn’t stop moving and kicking at his organs, he made himself believe that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8,165 words or so!! So sorry for taking forever but here it is. Please don't forget to leave me a comment, I really appreciate them. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :)

The day Ian decided to shut up would be the day Louis would finally be able to continue sleeping like he wanted, lay in bed and never get up again. The bedroom was dark when he had told his mother not to open the curtains, and lucky for him, his mother had listened. He could hear his son screaming all the way there from where he was downstairs, sighing in relief when he stopped. He groaned and grabbed his mum’s pillow to put over his head when Ian started crying as loud as he could, knowing his kid was throwing a tantrum. He heard footsteps and then his door opening, making him wince when Ian was crying right in the room.

“Louis!” Lottie walked into the room, holding Ian but leaning her body away from him, “Your kid- Ian no!” Lottie scolded him, making the little boy cry harder.

“What!?” Louis snapped, trying to sit up but ended up laying on his side to be able to look at them.

Lottie looked irritated and Ian looked even more angry, both his little hands wrapped around his aunt’s arms. Louis gave his sister a confused look when he saw the state his son was in, he couldn’t even see what the hell was the picture on Ian’s shirt anymore. Ian was completely covered in mud and Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry when he saw him. It was definitely crying when he reached for his phone to take a picture and send it to Harry, realizing that he could no longer do so.

“Mum’s at work and Fizz is out with friends. The twins were watching him and look what he did!” Lottie yelled, pointing at her clothes stained with mud, “They were out in the backyard making mudcakes and he started eating it. I told him to quit it and he touched me with his dirty hands, he’s a demon! I was supposed to go out with my boyfriend.”

“Just change your clothes.” Louis said, slowly getting up to look for Ian’s stuff to give him a bath.

“He’s already downstairs. Mum told me to make sure you’re up and alert.” Lottie said, refusing to put Ian down who was squirming in her hold, “She doesn’t want the twins to be alone so you have to watch them.”

“Okay. Can you put him in the bathtub, please?” Louis asked, “I’m gonna hose him down.”

“Are you crazy!?” Lottie squawked, “You’re gonna make him get sick.”

“Do I look like I can bend down!?” Louis almost shouted, “Just take his clothes off and help me bathe him.”

“I have to change my clothes.” Lottie said as she walked to the bathroom where she set Ian down in the bathtub then started taking his clothes off.

“No!” Ian shouted, pushing her hands away from his body.

“Yes! You’re all dirty and in need of a bath. And you pooped too!” Lottie exclaimed as soon as she had looked to see if he had done his business.

“Nono!” Ian cried louder when Lottie had taken off his clothes and he was left with only his dirty diaper, “Mummy!”

“I’m here pumpkin, mummy was just getting clean clothes.” Louis tried his best to look cheerful, smiling when Ian stopped crying.

“Mummy…” Ian whined, letting Lottie pick him up again so Louis could clean him up, “Daddy ‘ome. Love daddy, mummy.”

“Daddy’s at his house.” Louis told him, making Ian lay down on top of the extra towel he had brought, “And he loves you lots too.”

“Do you want me to look for his toys?” Lottie asked, and when Louis nodded she walked out, but paused and looked at Louis, “If you take him outside make sure he doesn’t go near the pond. He’s obsessed with the goldfish.”

Louis quickly cleaned Ian up then tried to pick him up and put him in the tub, but when he did so, his back started hurting as well as the lower part of his stomach. It was gone as fast as it had come, just as Lottie walked back into the bathroom holding a small bucket full of bathing toys. Louis smiled at her and let her pick Ian up and into the bath, thanking her when she helped him bathe him. He knew he needed Harry when he was already craving his hugs and kisses, when it was him who would bath Ian and even help him shower.

Lottie ended up leaving after Ian was already bathed and running butt naked around the room, but not before she had to change again. Louis looked around the bedroom now that Ian was busy having a conversation with his giraffe, seeing how messy it already was. He started by doing the bed, having to stop and run after Ian when his child opened the door and was already running towards the stairs. Louis was just glad he had caught him on time, ignoring Ian’s whines as he pointed to the stairs with his tiny finger.

“We have to put your shoes on first, then you can go and play with Daisy and Phoebe.” Louis told him as they walked back to the bedroom.

“Dais, Phoe.” Ian sighed, quickly climbing on the bed when Louis let go of his hand.

“When did you learn to say their names, huh? You can’t even say Louis yet.” Louis made him sit on the edge of the bed then grabbed his sandals and began putting them on, “Can you say Louis? Harry?”

“Daddy?” Ian questioned as he looked around for him. It made Louis sad.

“Daddy’s home, pumpkin.” Louis told him, grabbing his little hands and kissing the knuckles. When he was already downstairs making lunch for his sisters and son, was when he realized he had called that house their home.

~*~

When Harry woke up, he felt like his head was going to explode at any moment and his mouth tasted like vomit, making him cringe. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom where he barely had energy to grab a toothbrush and brush his teeth. When he was done he walked towards the toilet to do his business and go back to bed, but when he went back he stopped and stared. He furrowed his brow when he saw Niall asleep on his bed, deeming himself crazy when he had confused him with Louis’ body. But then again, his baby bump was nowhere to be seen so why would he even think that. Why would he even think everything was okay and Louis was back home with their son.

“Harry?”

Harry furrowed his brow and rubbed his hands on his face when he heard Liam’s voice and a knock on the door. He looked around as he tried to remember what had happened the night before, doing so when the door opened and Liam walked in with a plate full of food. He set it on top of the dresser then looked at Harry, almost as if he was expecting him to say something.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked, still wearing the same clothes from the night before.

“I...I don’t know.” Harry answered, “I’m gonna go to Jay’s, I need to shower.”

“Okay, but make sure you eat something first.” Liam gave him a small smile.

“Thank you both for being here.” Harry sincerely told him, “You and Niall told me this was going to happen and I didn’t listen. It’s my fault he left me, he doesn’t want to see me at all and probably won’t let me be in the room when he gives birth.”

“You can always fix it, Harry. You and Louis need to sit down together and have a long talk, you need to explain everything to him.” Liam advised, “He’s a month away from giving birth and the babies might come early for all we know. You need to fix things now and you need to fix them soon.”

“I want to but he can’t even stand having me near him.” Harry sighed, “But I’m not giving up, I won’t until he comes back home and forgives me.”

“I really wish you the best.” Liam placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing a bit, “And eat the food I brought you before you leave. As soon as Niall wakes up we’re gonna go.”

“Li…” Harry paused when Niall stirred and seconds later woke up.

“What time s’it?” Niall mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“It’s almost noon.” Liam answered.

“Thank god I don’t have work today.” Niall sighed.

“What happened last night? Did I embarrass myself?” Harry hesitate to ask, knowing he had probably done a lot of things.

“You got piss drunk and we found you sleeping on Ian’s bed.” Niall said before Liam could even open his mouth, “Gemma came over too when your mum called her and Liam and I found you there. You wouldn’t wake up so Gemma threw water all over you then you started talking about Louis leaving you and taking your peanut and M&M’s away. We brought you here and you fell asleep again.”

“Oh god no.” Harry groaned, “So everybody knows now?”

“Yeah, and your parents weren’t happy at all.” Liam told him.

“I’ll deal with them later, for now I just want to shower and go see Louis and Ian.” Harry yawned, and when it passed, he thanked his friends again for being there for him.

He quickly showered and when he was done, Liam and Niall had already left leaving him alone with his thoughts. He got ready and after eating, he finally left, hoping for Louis to be more calm today. He stopped to get him flowers knowing it wasn’t enough but he was trying, then stopped at a toy store to get something small for Ian. When he got there, Louis’ car was still parked on the same spot knowing that at least he was home and that meant their son was too. His little boy he already missed so so much and couldn’t wait to see and hug.

He took a deep breath as he got out of the car and another one before he actually knocked on the door after he had stood there for god knows how long. He swore he had heard Ian screaming then minutes later the door opened revealing Louis, who stepped outside and closed the door. Harry’s gaze settled on his belly where he wanted to touch it, maybe he would be able to feel his girls kick. He looked up again when Louis cleared his throat, crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, already eyeing the Gardenias and the gift bag Harry was holding.

“I came to see you and Ian. I said I would be coming everyday.” Harry responded, seeing how much he had hurt Louis.

He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red, but what really got to him, was the hard cold expression Louis had on. He no longer looked at him with fond eyes, now they were cold and distant. He was wearing his own clothes when he used to wear Harry’s because in his own words, they were the perfect size and way more comfortable.

“Ian’s not home and I don’t want to see you. I would appreciate it if you leave now.” Louis glared at him, “And don’t come back, you’ve done enough. Don’t stress me out more than I already am.”

“Are you okay? The girls?” Harry quickly asked, already worried out of his mind. He furrowed his brow when Louis laughed.

“Don’t act like you actually give a shit. You already have a baby on the way so why care about mine.” Louis snapped.

“I already told you it’s not mine.” Harry told him, pleading with his eyes for Louis to believe him, “You have to believe me.”

“I don’t have to do anything. Now leave, I have stuff to do.” Louis turned around to go back inside, then rolled his eyes when Harry grabbed him by the arm.

“Can I see Ian, please?” Harry begged, then showed him the gift bag and the flowers, “I got him something, and- and I got you Gardenias. Remember when you told me you’ve always wanted them.”

Harry looked so hopeful showing him the flowers. The flowers that to Louis were the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen, and they were all for him. He looked up at Harry and his heart broke at seeing the desperation and regret etched on his face. He slowly reached for the flowers and the gift bag, resisting the urge to hold them close like he wanted. He felt bad if he didn’t take them because after all, he didn’t have the heart to throw them at his face like he wanted to.

“Ian’s not home.” Louis said.

“I- Louis, I heard him screaming.” Harry took a step back, knowing Louis was lying when he couldn’t even look him in the eye.

“It was one of the twins, Ian’s at the store with Lottie and Fizzy.” Louis told him then opened the door to get in, turning back to look at Harry, “Bye.” He said before he closed the door, leaving Harry still standing outside.

He wanted to cry but instead made his way upstairs to the twins bedroom, Ian’s cries getting louder the closer he got. When he walked in he found his son on top of the window seat looking out the window, his face wet with tears and pressed against the glass. He was quick to go and hold him seeing he was watching Harry getting in his car then leaving, only making Ian cry louder as he pointed at him.

“He wanted to see Harry, and you didn’t let him.” Phoebe accused him.

“Harry’s his daddy.” Daisy gave him a bitter look.

Their judgemental looks made Louis hold onto Ian tighter and look down at his huge belly. He felt ashamed, yet didn’t know why he had done it in the first place. Or rather he did. The anger and sadness he was feeling made him do stupid things, like denying Harry the right to see their son. He chose to ignore them and spent the rest of the day watching them, and trying to keep Ian away from the pond when he kept getting closer to see the fish. Daisy had taught him to say fish and it was now all he kept saying along with the word help.

He had tried to make something nice for dinner, but ended up ordering pizzas when he couldn’t be standing up for even short periods of time without his back killing him. He kept getting braxton hicks throughout the day hoping for them to not turn into real contractions. He wasn’t ready to have his babies yet when he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do with his life. That night when they sat down to eat dinner was when it all went to shit. When his sisters decided to open their big mouths and he couldn’t even look at his mother as she waited for an explanation.

“I’m waiting, Louis William.” She raised a perfect eyebrow as she tapped her fingers on the table.

“Mummy help!” Ian shouted out of nowhere.

They all turned to look at him, seeing he had dropped his sippy cup and was trying to reach for it. His hands were greasy from the pizza making Louis and Jay cringe when he touched the table with them then wiped them on his already dirty shirt. Louis wanted to cry when he realized he was going to have to give him another bath when he had spent almost all day outside.

“Look at that! Better go give him a bath and get him ready for bed.” Louis tried to get up, but struggled when his belly was in the way and his mother was glaring at him.

“He’s still eating.” Jay pulled the high chair closer to her, letting Fizzy pick up the sippy cup, “Hope you know I’m not happy with what you did.”

“Can we talk about this later?” Louis sighed rather annoyed, “I just want to go to sleep.”

“No, we’re going to talk about it now.” Jay snapped, “I’m not proud of what you did. Why would you deny Harry the right to see his son? Your problem is with Harry, not with Ian so don’t take it out on him.”

“Mum…” Louis sighed as he rubbed his left eye, “I’m sorry for what I’m about to say, but what I do or don’t do with my son is none of your business. If I don’t want him to see Harry again then he won’t. Period.”

“Louis, that’s not right! You’re not only hurting Harry but Ian too. He’s not the one to blame for all the things that are happening to you, you have no right to keep him from seeing his father.” Jay argued, trying to make him understand.

“Don’t tell me what to do! I don’t get in your face and judge your parenting skills.” Louis pushed his chair back, ready to get up, grab his son and leave.

“When you do something, make sure to think about Ian first.” Jay yelled.

“You know what. I don’t have to put up with this, I’m leaving to a hotel. I don’t need any of you if you’re going to be on his side. Good to know you love him more than your own son, mother.” Louis finally got up and made his way to get Ian who was now quiet and holding onto the sides of the table.

Lottie scoffed as she watched Louis trying to grab Ian who kept pushing his hands away, “You can’t control nor bathe him on your own and you want to go to a hotel? How are you going to do it all by yourself and with twins when you have them? Huh? I wanna know, Tomlinson.”

“That’s none of your business.” Louis glared at her.

He unbuckled Ian out of his seat then helped him down just by his arm, making Jay yell at him to not pull on his arm the way he was doing. Louis ignored her and as soon as Ian was down he grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from running off to who knows where. He took him upstairs so he could pack their stuff, ignoring his mother going after him. By the time he was in her bedroom and packing their stuff, he was already crying while Ian ran around the room.

“Louis.” Jay walked in, shaking his head at the sight of his heavily pregnant son trying to pack his bags.

“When I find a hotel I’ll let you know where it is. I need you to help me find an apartment...at least two bedrooms.” Louis said, then finally looked at her, “You can do that, right? Or are you going to turn your back on me on this too?”

“You don’t have to leave, love. We’re just trying to make you see that what you did was wrong.” Jay sighed.

She walked up to him and started unpacking things while Louis was packing others until he got fed up and took a seat on the bed. He watched Ian take a seat on the corner of the room with his arms full of toys, then get up again to get more until the remote caught his eye. They watched him grab it then run to the bathroom, that’s when Jay got up to try and save it.

“Ian Edward, why?” Jay exclaimed, right after hearing a splashing sound.

“What happened?” Louis asked, wondering what the hell had his son done now when said little boy ran out of the bathroom and straight into his arms, “What did you do, pumpkin?”

“Mummy…” Ian mumbled, trying to hide his face on Louis’ chest.

“What did you do? You don’t know?” Louis asked when Ian shook his head, “You don’t know?” He asked again.

“No..no know.” Ian said, a grin slowly forming on his lips when Louis gave him a knowing look.

“Mum, what did he do?” Louis asked.

His question was answered when Jay walked out of the bathroom wearing gloves and holding the wet remote wrapped in toilet paper. He closed his eyes and groaned while Ian was trying to get out of his grasp, somehow sensing that he was in big trouble.

“I’m going to buy you a new one, I promise. And you, Ian Edward…” Louis took a deep breath, “We do not throw things in the water. Do you understand? That was not nice at all. Do not do it again.” Louis told a pouty Ian who was now still in his arms.

“I’m going to put it in rice, hopefully it’ll work.” Jay sighed as she made her way to the door, but stopped and looked at her son, “Please think about what I told you. You should give Harry a chance to explain himself better, and after he does then you can decide what to do. Don’t do anything that you’ll regret later on.” Jay told him, then left leaving Louis holding his son close to him.

Louis thought about it for the rest of the evening, even more when he was taking a shower and couldn’t reach his back. He ended up in tears, hating the way he depended so much on Harry when he used to be so independent. Now he wasn’t that Louis anymore, now he was a mother to three kids whose father he could no longer trust. When he finally gave up on trying to wash his back, he got out of the shower and quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth to go to bed. He found his mum already asleep and Ian snuggling with her, his empty sippy cup still in his hold after Jay had warmed up some milk for him.

The next day after Jay had left for work, Harry showed up again holding Gardenias and a present for Ian, but like the day before, Louis sent him away without letting him see Ian again. By noon Louis had gone with Zayn to what could be his last doctor’s appointment before giving birth. He had left Ian under the care of his sisters, having no idea what they were up to when he was worrying over inducing labour or not.

He had no idea all four of them and his son were in a bus on their way to see Harry after Lottie had found out where he was working. Lottie held Ian closer to her when they stopped in front of the big building that was yet to be finished, then looked around trying to find Harry. She was quick to take her hair out of Ian’s mouth when he kept grabbing it and playing with the long strands before putting them in his mouth.

“Quit it, dude.” Lottie told him, “That’s so gross.”

“We need to find him before Louis gets home.” Fizzy looked around, “Do you think he’ll give us a ride back home?” She asked.

“He might if we ask.” Lottie shrugged.

She started walking again behind her sisters until they were stopped by Liam who quickly took them to a safer zone, but not before scolding them for stepping into a construction site. He was ready to tell off whoever had let them in into the site. As they walked to Harry’s office, they never paid attention to Ian who had started squirming in Lottie’s hold and pointing at something, trying to tell his aunt something she couldn't understand. When they walked into the office, Ian was already crying for no reason, making Harry turn around to look at him from here he was hunched over his desk filling out paperwork and was wearing a beanie in the middle of may. He had dark circles under his dull eyes, but he smiled as soon as he saw his son. He rushed to him and grabbed him, hugging him close to him at the same time he kissed all over his face and was trying to calm him down.

“Daddy missed you, peanut.” Harry held him close, furrowing his brow when Ian wouldn’t stop crying, “What’s wrong, huh? You’re okay, buddy.” He kissed his forehead.

“Daddy. G’affe daddy.”

“You want giraffe?” Harry asked, “Where did you leave it?” He asked, looking up at Lottie who was looking at Ian with wide eyes.

“He had it with him. I swear he did.” Lottie explained, only making Ian cry louder.

“I think he left it in the bus.” Fizzy slowly said.

“You took the bus here? Does Louis know you’re here?” Harry asked.

“He’s not home and Ian wanted to see you so we decided to bring him here.” Fizzy explained, “He wanted to see you! Right Ian, you wanted to see daddy?”

“Daddy m’ g’affe!” Ian grabbed his cheeks with both his tiny hands, trying to make him pay attention to him.

“Where did you leave it, baby?” Harry asked his son who only stared at him, then after a few seconds started crying again.

“Did you see where he left it?” Fizzy asked her younger sisters who shook their heads no.

“It's okay, bud. We can get you a new one.” Harry kissed his cheek, but Ian was having none of it.

Harry sighed and was about to ask what bus had they taken there when someone knocked on the door, then Liam walked in showing them the stuffed toy. He tried to get rid of some of the dirt covering it then gave it to Ian whose arms were already open. He hugged it close to him then rested his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes to rest them only to open them again seconds later.

“Uncle Liam brought you giraffe, peanut. Can you say thank you to uncle Liam?” Harry nudged him until Ian looked at Liam, “Thank you, uncle Liam.” He repeated.

“Than’ you.” Ian mumbled, before he hid his face on the crook of Harry’s neck and wrapped his arm around it.

“You are very welcome.” Liam smiled at him as he made his way to him to kiss his cheek, then left to go back to work after Harry had thanked him again.

Ian waved at Liam while Harry hugged him after he had missed him so much, then took a seat on the desk chair, motioning for Louis’ sisters to take a seat on the couch.

“How’s Louis?” Harry asked after a long silence, his arms wrapped around Ian who was now sitting on his lap hugging his stuffed toy and sucking on his pacifier.

“He’s okay, he went to a doctor’s appointment.” Lottie told him, “They’re going to tell him if he’s going to be induced.” She continued, but regretted it right away when Harry looked down then ran his fingers through Ian’s curls.

Harry knew he deserved not being there for the birth of his babies, yet still held some hope to be there. He had done everything he could to get Louis to forgive him and take him back. Had called Trevor to tell him they could no longer see each other, and now that Trevor was moving far away, it all worked out for Harry. He had declined when Trevor offered to talk to Louis, then talked him out of it when he kept insisting. Harry didn’t want Louis to hate him more than he already did.

“Has he been eating, resting enough?” Harry asked her, nodding when Lottie did.

“And you, peanut?” Harry kissed his son’s cheek, then nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck, “Have you been behaving? Are you taking care of mummy and your sisters?” He kissed his cheek again, smiling when Ian smiled.

“He missed you.” Fizzy gave him a sad smile.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Lottie’s phone interrupted, then watched her look at the caller ID. Her eyes widened and she was quick to answer, but stopped when whoever had called started yelling. She didn’t say anything then a small yes before she hung up, then looked up at Harry who already knew what was going on.

“You have to go back.” Harry said.

“Yeah...Louis just got home and wants us to go back. We weren’t supposed to go out with Ian.” She looked down at her lap then back at Harry, “Do you think you could give us a ride back home?”

“Of course!” Harry got up, “We should go now before he gets more angry than he already is.” Harry told them, already getting ready to face Louis.

The drive was silent between them except for Ian’s babbles to his giraffe or any of them when he was trying to tell them something. When they got to Jay’s house, Louis was still waiting for them right outside the house. He was sitting on the steps and as soon as he saw Harry’s car, he got up using the wall for support then glared at Harry. Harry expected to get yelled at, but was left surprised when Louis only went back inside without acknowledging him at all. He was about to leave when Louis walked out again and as soon as he was close him, Louis gave him a piece of paper, one Harry recognized right away.

“Trevor talked to me.” Louis told him, making Harry take a deep breath and dread whatever Louis had to tell him when Louis’ eyes were swollen from crying.

The girls were quick to go inside taking Ian with them, giving him chocolate when he started fussing. Ian quickly forgot about his parents when he was too busy eating the half bar they had given him. They took him to the backyard, letting Daisy and Phoebe show him pictures of the puppy their father had promised them, promising him to let him come with them to pick him up. All the while Louis was already crying again, not letting Harry hug him even though he needed it. He was sure Trevor had needed one too.

“Where? Did he come here?” Harry asked.

“I saw him at Dr. Freeman’s office, he was getting some papers. He really insisted on talking to me until I let him just so he would leave me alone.” Louis told him, then his eyes filled with more tears making his vision blurry, “I- If you had done to me what his ex did to him…” He finished, now a sobbing mess, finally letting Harry hold him.

“I would never.” Harry kissed the top of his head, wondering if Louis would ever go back home with him. While Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he had had with Trevor, how the man had begged to let him explain not wanting to leave without fixing what he had ruined.

~*~

_“If you would just let me explain.” Trevor begged, going after Louis and Zayn who kept getting closer to the elevator._

_“I don’t want to listen to your lies.” Louis glared at him, “You got what you wanted so leave me alone.” He said._

_“Please let me explain.” Trevor insisted, “Harry is not my baby’s father! I was already pregnant when we started talking again. He did nothing but help me when I had no one else, please let me explain.”_

_“No.” Louis turned around to look at him, seeing the way he was ready to cry, but he didn’t believe his crocodile tears._

_“Lou…” Zayn started, giving him a knowing look._

_“You have three minutes.” Louis looked at Trevor, nodding at Zayn when he told him he’ll wait in the car._

_He walked into the elevator when Zayn decided to take the stairs, and when Trevor was standing on the other side he showed him the screen of his phone that had the time on it. Trevor took a deep breath, and held the folder he was carrying closer to his chest._

_“I was dating someone who I didn’t know at all.” Trevor started, and it reminded Louis of Collin, “I thought that some day he would marry me and we would have kids, but I was wrong. When I found out I was pregnant it was just a few days before you and Harry brought Ian to the hospital, then I told Blaine a few days later thinking he would be happy to know. That we would finally get to start our own family.” He paused to walk out of the elevator and follow Louis to the lobby where they took a seat._

_“He..He didn’t take it too well and told me to get rid of it, he wanted me to kill my baby and I couldn’t do that.” Trevor’s eyes filled with tears, “We argued and that night I went to a hotel and stayed there for a week until he called me. He told me he was sorry and that he wanted to talk, he wanted us to have lunch...said it would be a nice surprise to make up for what he had done.”_

_“And what does that have to do with you being all over my husband?” Louis interrupted him, “Didn’t you solve your issues with him? Why did you feel the need to call Harry? Don’t you have more friends?”_

_“I never realized how toxic it was, how he made me drive all my friends away until I had no one. He would always tell me he wanted me to himself and I loved that, I felt loved...I felt wanted when I never had any of that when I was with Harry.” He explained, trying to ignore the way Louis clenched his jaw, “I thought he was the one, when we met he would always go out of his way to bring me lunch at work or do little things that would make me fall in love with him.”_

_Louis looked at Trevor, seeing how tired he looked, how he would always keep his arm around his belly as if he was trying to protect his unborn child. He knew what it was like to slowly fall in love when they would make you feel so special, when they would do nice things for you. He understood Trevor for once in his life, understood what it was like to fall in love with someone else especially after getting out of a relationship that had ended in disaster and broken hearts. Louis had loved Collin, and wanted to know if Trevor had loved Harry too._

_“I believed him when he told me he wanted to talk and work it out, I- I moved back in and let him blindfold me thinking it was going to be the best surprise.” Trevor started crying, making Louis want to reach out and comfort him, “H- He...he took me to an abortion clinic.” Trevor mumbled, looking down at his stomach where he could see the tiny bump already forming._

_“I’m sorry?” Louis looked at him in shock, wondering if he had heard wrong._

_“He tried to force me inside, telling me that they had everything ready and it wasn’t going to hurt. That after it we would go home and everything would go back to the way it was, just the two of us.” Trevor sat up straight and looked ahead, always keeping an arm around his baby bump, “He wanted to kill my baby and I couldn’t let him do that, I wanted my baby. I wasn’t going to let him hurt her.”_

_“I did the best I could and got away from him and ran, I never looked back to see if he was following me. I got lost and I didn't know who to call or what to do, I didn’t have any cash on me and no matter how many times I walked around I couldn’t find an ATM or a bank.” Trevor looked at Louis, almost as if he was afraid of what he had to say next, “It was getting dark when I decided to risk it and call Harry. He picked me up and drove me back to Blaine’s apartment, but when we got there he had already thrown all my things out. He told me that if I was picking my- my bastard baby over him then we were done. He had never hit me until then.”_

_“Harry hit him.” Louis stated, now knowing why Harry’s knuckles had been injured._

_“I’m surprised Blaine was still conscious after the many times Harry hit him.” Trevor gave him a watery smile that quickly disappeared, “He helped me move all my stuff into a storage room then find somewhere to stay. He’s been helping me all this time with keeping Blaine away from me. He helped me get a restraining order then find another city far away from here where it will be safe for my baby and I to live.”_

_“I admit that long ago I hated you, I wanted Harry to myself but realized it was never going to happen so I moved on.” Trevor said, then took a sheet of paper out from his shoulder bag and gave it to Louis, “It’s the storage room’s receipt if you didn’t believe anything I said.”_

_“He lied for months, I- I thought he was cheating on me with you.” Louis blushed, “I’m really sorry that happened to you. Are- Are you okay?” Louis asked._

_“I will be.” Trevor shrugged as he smiled, “It hurts to know he’ll never be there for us, but I have my daughter and she’s all that matters. She’s more important to me than him. Its funny how I didn’t want to have kids and never planned on it, but now that she’s on the way I can’t help but love her, I just want to have her in my arms.”_

_“They do that to you.” Louis said then took a deep breath trying to say what he had in mind, “Thank you for explaining.”_

_“Don’t let him go, Louis. That man loves you. You, Ian and your babies is all he talks about and it's so nice to see it. I made a mistake when I didn’t insist on him telling you the truth and him with not telling you, but he was trying not to stress you out when you don’t like me.”_

_“I’m just so paranoid, I get jealous and I know it’s not good but I can’t help it when I’ve been cheated on.” Louis felt the need to explain._

_“You don’t have to explain.” Trevor told him, “I have to go and finish packing all my things, but please talk to him. I would never forgive myself for ruining your marriage. We’re not talking anymore, he called me to tell me and I think it’s for the best.” Trevor stood up at the same time Louis tried to, ending up helping him._

_They parted ways and as soon as Louis was sitting in the car, he couldn’t help it when he started crying. He still couldn’t believe what had happened to Trevor and how he was still trying to go on with his life, he was sure if Harry had done that to him then he would have broken down._

~*~

“You still lied to me.” Louis pulled away from him, almost as if Harry had burned him.

“I know, and I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Harry tried to hug him again, but stopped when Louis took a step back, “Are you coming back home?” Harry asked with hope in his voice.

“No. I need time away from you. I’m getting induced in a week...if- if you want to be there then I’ll call you before they do it.” Louis told him, intending to go back inside when Harry’s voice stopped him.

“Can I at least say goodbye to Ian? I didn't get to spend much time with him and I miss him.” Harry begged.

“He should be in the backyard.” Louis told him, then started walking there knowing Harry was following him.

Ian was looking down at the pond with Lottie holding onto him by the back of his shirt, letting Ian lean forward just enough so he could touch the water. Whenever he tried to lean a bit more, Lottie would pull him back telling him he was going to fall into it.

“Fish.” Ian said, pointing at the water with his small finger.

“I know! Look! That’s an orange fish. Can you say orange fish? Orange fish.” Lottie kissed his cheek.

“Olange fish.” Ian said, making Lottie praise him. Something Ian was definitely enjoying, until he saw Harry and was quick to call for him, “Daddy fish!”

“Where buddy!?” Harry took Lottie’s place, picking up his baby and setting him on his lap.

Ian pointed at the many fish swimming around then looked back at his father with a smile, “There’s so many!” Harry wrapped his arms around his little waist letting Ian tell him all about his new friends.

“Daddy, wa’er.” Ian smacked his lips together, making Harry get up to get him water.

“I’m gonna go get him water.” Harry told Louis, “Do you think you’ll be okay here alone with him?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’m his mother.” Louis forced himself not to roll his eyes, grabbing Ian by the hand as soon as Harry let him down.

He watched him walk into the house then took a seat on a chair letting go of Ian’s hand who was quick to run away. He watched him go back to the pond, and forced himself to get up when he saw him too close to the edge, already expecting the worst.

“Ian get back here!” Louis shouted, seeing him giggling and taking a seat on the edge with his legs dangling in the water.

Louis slowed down his pace thinking Ian would stay still, but that flew out the window when Ian actually jumped into the pond. Louis felt shivers running down his spine when Ian went underneath the surface of the water then came back out to take a deep breath, only to sink in once again. He was already trying to run there with tears already rolling down his cheeks when he heard Harry shouting Ian’s name.

It was too fast for him, when Ian was still in the water then when he was already out in Harry’s arms coughing like he had never coughed before. Harry was frantically patting his back and brushing his wet hair back, then seconds later Ian was crying when Louis grabbed him and held him close.

“What were you thinking!? You could have drowned!” Louis shouted at him, freezing when he felt a sharp pain on his stomach.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked him, seeing the pained expression, ignoring how wet the bottom of his jeans were.

“I’m okay.” Louis assured him, “Help me bathe him...I- I can’t do it on my own. And you need to change too or you’re gonna get sick.” Louis let him help him out then walked inside, scolding Ian the whole way there until his son hugged him and Louis quickly melted into the hug, “You scared mummy, you little piece of poo.”

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Harry was quick to bathe Ian ignoring when Louis kept telling him to take his jeans off so he could dry them. When Harry was done bathing Ian, he wrapped a towel around him and took him back to the bedroom where he set him down on top of the bed to dry him. Ian kept trying to pull on his beanie as he giggled until he succeeded, quickly making Harry turn around when he heard Louis had dropped something.

“What happened to your hair!?” Louis exclaimed, “What did you do to it?” He said, already making his way to him.

“Just cut it, it was too long already.” Harry shrugged it off.

“But why?” Louis insisted.

“It was time for a change.” Harry sighed, “We need to take him to the doctor, I’m pretty sure he swallowed water and I don’t want him to get sick.”

“Okay, but after you let me put your jeans in the dryer.

Harry sighed rather loudly and began taking them off leaving himself in only his boxers, quickly putting on the shorts Louis gave him. As soon as Louis was gone and he was left alone with his son, he pulled on his too short hair already feeling self conscious when it had never been that short. He had just felt the need to cut it off himself and in his opinion, he had done a pretty good job.

When his jeans were dry, he drove to the hospital after Jay had gotten there and had freaked out about what Ian had done. They were seen right away and when Ian’s pediatrician determined that he was okay and it had been just a scare, they made their way to the car. Louis couldn’t keep walking when he started hurting again, this time more frequent knowing very well what was going on.

“...and you’re never going near that pond again, sir.” Harry was saying when Louis stopped in his tracks.

“Harry…” Louis whimpered, “We have to go back.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked.

“I think I’m in labour.” Louis said, letting Harry help him walk back inside the hospital, “I was supposed to be induced in a week.”

“I know love, but I guess they want to meet you now.” Harry tried to make him feel better, already planning to call Jay as soon as possible.

When they walked in, a nurse quickly rushed over with a wheelchair while Harry was already on the phone still holding onto Ian who wanted his mother. It was all a blur for them when they were told they were going to have to wait then had to wait for Jay to get there. When she finally did, it was just before they were getting Louis ready for surgery with Harry already a desperate mess when he wasn’t going to be allowed in with Ian and he couldn’t leave him alone. Lucky for them, Jay brought Louis’ and the babies bags, helping them relax knowing they were set. She stayed behind with Ian who was calm and talking to his giraffe that he didn’t notice when Louis was taken away.

Harry felt like the luckiest man when Louis allowed him to be in the room with him even though he didn’t deserve it, felt lucky when Louis let him hold his hand. They didn’t say anything, but soon after, Harry allowed himself to kiss Louis’ forehead, not wanting to welcome their baby girls into their world to parents that were fighting. Louis wanted to pull his head away when Harry pressed his lips against his forehead then the side of his head, leaving them there. For some reason, he was starting to fall asleep, probably because he hadn’t slept that well for the past days.

“Just a little bit more and you’ll be meeting your girls.” Dr. Freeman told them, and that was enough to wake him up.

When they heard one of them crying at the top of her lungs, Harry held onto Louis tighter. When they showed him the tiny baby with the darkest hair they had ever seen, he instantly fell even more in love. But his happiness was quickly wiped away when he couldn’t hear his other daughter crying at all. He looked at Louis who was already looking right back at him with the most frightened expression he had ever seen on him.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, and started crying and trying to get up when no one would answer him.

They watched the pediatrician carry a bundle wrapped in a white blanket to one of the tables where he started doing something they couldn't see. Harry was getting ready to walk over there and demand to know what was going on when they heard a tiny cough then her cries.

“There you go.” The pediatrician mumbled before he picked her up again, but stopped in his tracks.

“Would you just tell us what’s going on?” Harry demanded, already fed up when it was stressing Louis out.

“Well…there’s no signs of any other anomalies or disease, it’s actually pretty common.” The doctor hesitated.

“What is it?” Louis asked, seeing the light, almost blonde hair at the top of his baby’s head.

“Your daughter has twelve fingers.” He answered.

And if Louis had been afraid and trying not to shit himself through the surgery, he sure as hell had probably shit himself right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> *Cries* Now I wanna write Trevor's story.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited! Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts! This chapter feels a bit rushed to me but it will be up to you if it feels that way. Thank you all for your awesome comments, I really appreciate them! :)

Louis was sure his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets at any moment, unable to stop staring at his daughter. He was momentarily distracted when the nurse placed his other daughter on his chest, letting Harry hold her in place. He looked down at her and her dark brown hair before his gaze was focused back again on his daughter still in the pediatrician’s arms. All he could see was her almost blonde hair and the first thing he thought was how his twins were like day and night with their hair color. He was a little stunned when the pediatrician finally placed her right next to her older sister, the baby calming down as soon as she was close to her.

“We’ll let you be with them for a little bit before we take them to clean them up and do a full checkup.” He said, leaving soon after.

Louis couldn’t help but look at her hands while Harry was already kissing them, ignoring the two extra fingers on their younger daughter’s hands. They were connected to her pinkies by a flap of skin and were as small as her toes. Louis couldn’t help but be slightly disgusted at the sight of them, and it made him feel like the shittiest parent ever. He felt terrible for feeling that way that he burst out crying right there, not caring that there were other people in the room.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, a confused expression on his face.

“N- Nothing, I’m just really happy.” Louis half lied, feeling even worse.

“I’m happy too.” Harry smiled, “But now we have to name them. How about we name the oldest Samantha, and this cutie, Saylor.” He suggested, leaning down to kiss her tiny nose then the side of her head loving the blonde strands of her hair.

“Okay.” Louis agreed, then finally wrapped his arms around his daughters.

He didn’t get much time with them when they were taken away and he was taken back to his assigned room where Jay and Ian were already waiting. When his bed was rolled into the room, Louis noticed no one was in there quickly figuring out that his mother must have taken Ian somewhere. He was still waiting for her when Harry walked in, now wearing his own clothes, seeing him taking a seat on the chair right next to his bed.

“Jay went to the parking lot to get my parents. They just came back a few hours ago and she called them.” Harry told him.

“Are we going to tell them before they actually see it?” Louis asked, unable to look him in the eye.

“I think we should tell them first. But it’s nothing to freak out over, Saylor is alive and healthy and that’s all that matters.” Harry smiled, but it faded when he saw Louis glaring at him, “What?”

“It’s nothing to freak out about?” Louis raised his voice, “In case you didn’t hear the doctor or notice, Saylor has twelve fingers!”

“So?” Harry was completely confused.

“So!? She’s not norm- that’s not normal!” Louis shouted, his eyes filling with tears.

He cried more when Harry stood up and paced back and forth in front of him before stopping right in front of the bed, “Say it! I fucking dare you! Say she’s not normal.”

“Six fingers on each hand is not normal.” Louis looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers, “She’s not normal.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Harry pulled on his hair, “She’s still your daughter whether you like it or not. I’m gonna go see them, at least let her know and show her that her father loves her no matter what.” He spat before he walked out of the room leaving Louis alone and in tears, he didn’t give a shit.

He made a stop to go to the bathroom and clean off the hot angry tears rolling down his cheeks before he could go see his daughters. Once his face was clean, he made his way there still unable to believe Louis’ attitude towards Saylor. He asked to be let in and soon he was sitting on a chair holding both of their daughters, hoping for them to open their eyes at least just a little. He kissed Saylor’s hand when she lifted it up and lowered it down again seconds later.

“I’m sure mummy loves you, darling. He’s just a little hormonal, but don’t worry, when he holds you and your sister he’ll never want to let you go.” Harry told her then looked at Samantha, “He loves you both.”

“Mr. Styles?” A nurse interrupted them, “We’re going to take them to your husband’s room so they can be fed, and Dr. Huard as well as Dr. Freeman will be there soon to talk to both of you.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded, letting the nurse put his daughters back in their bassinets.

He made his way out of the nursery and into Louis’ room where he was still crying, not being able to stop even when he took a seat next to him. They waited in silence until two nurses walked in, making quick work of giving the babies to Louis. Harry clenched his jaw when Louis didn’t even look at Saylor and instead grabbed Samantha and the bottle, feeding her right away. Harry took Saylor in his arms wearing the biggest smile and started feeding her, then stood up and went to take a seat on the couch to be more comfortable. They were still eating when the doctors walked in.

“Hello Louis. How are you feeling?” Dr. Freeman asked as she and Dr. Huard washed their hands.

“Tired.” Louis mumbled.

“That’s normal, makes sure to get a lot of rest for the next few days and you’ll be good as new.” She smiled at him then looked at Harry, “How are you?”

“I’m doing great.” Harry smiled at her, then looked down at his daughter who still had her eyes closed.

“We do have a lot to talk about.” Dr. Freeman started after Dr. Huard had greeted them, “If you remember, your second baby did not cry right away, and it’s our responsibility to let you know what happened.”

“She had her cord loosely wrapped around her neck, we managed to unwrap it and after checking, we didn’t see any kind of damage to her neck. Both of them are healthy babies, you have nothing to worry about.” She said, seeing the way their eyes widened and Harry held the baby closer to him.

“What about Saylor’s...extra fingers?” Louis asked, hearing Dr. Huard clearing his throat.

“She was born with a congenital physical anomaly called Ulnar polydactyly. It usually does not interfere with hand function, but for social reasons it can be treated operatively.” He explained, “I’m gonna order an x ray to see if there’s bone and later an MRI might be necessary to assess blood flow. They’re getting blood flow since they’re the same color as the rest of her hands, but we’ll do it just to be a hundred percent sure and know what to expect.”

“Do you know why she was born like that?” Harry asked, holding his daughter closer to him when they all looked their way.

“Polydactyly is associated with different mutations, either mutations in a gene itself or in a cis-regulatory element responsible for the expression of a specific gene. It can also be hereditary, if anyone in your family has an extra digit, you can have up to a fifty percent chance of having an extra digit.” He explained, noticing the way both parents looked at each other.

“Can it be removed?” Louis asked, “With no injuries or lasting effects. I wouldn’t want to do it if it’s going to damage her hands.”

“After the x rays I’ll refer you to a pediatric hand specialist.” Dr. Huard gave them a reassuring smile, “She’s a healthy baby, and I’m sure she’ll be okay.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled at him, putting the bottle aside then placed Saylor against his chest to pat her back until she was comfortable again.

“That’s all for now, I’ll give the order tomorrow for those x rays. I’ll let you spend time with them today, I’m sure Ian is eager to meet his baby sisters.” Dr. Huard smiled.

They nodded then thanked them before they left, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. Louis held Samantha close to him then started running his fingers through her dark hair, seeing she had a lot while Saylor barely had any. He watched Harry as he rummaged through her bag, then took out a pink hat with Saylor’s initials with a tiny boat at the end of it. He put it on her while Louis observed the way he was so careful with her then smiled as soon as he had put it on. Louis wanted to hold her.

“Can I hold her?” He finally asked.

“She’s your daughter too.” Harry got up and placed her in between Louis’ legs before grabbing Samantha, going back to the couch to put her hat on with a bee instead of a boat.

Louis picked Saylor up and held her close before kissing her forehead, then his eyes filled with tears when she squirmed in his hold and let out the cutest yawn. She opened her eyes for less than two seconds then stopped moving, letting out a cute sigh. Louis could see she was extremely comfortable and that made him feel worse, but now all he could do was show her all his love.

He looked at her hands and out of nowhere kissed them, remembering how she had been born with the cord wrapped around her neck. A few more days and she would have been gone, so what were two extra fingers compared to her precious life. He and Harry could have lost their daughter, and in the end, if that had happened then two extra fingers wouldn’t have mattered at all.

“Mummy’s so sorry, sweetheart.” Louis started crying as he kissed her forehead, not noticing Harry looking at him.

Harry got up and took a seat next to Louis, using his free arm to wrap it around his husband, then kissed the side of his head, this time feeling Louis leaning close to him. Louis had finally stopped crying and was now doting over his daughters along with Harry when they heard a knock on the door. Jay walked in followed by Anne and finally Des who was holding Ian. The toddler was holding his giraffe and two stuffed bunnies, one of them with a light blue ribbon around its neck and the other with a pink one.

“Let me see them!” Jay started tearing up, “Oh my, look at them.”

“What did you do to your hair?” Anne asked, a hand over her chest.

“I cut it.” Harry shrugged. “So! Before you meet them we need to tell you something.” He continued, seeing how worried they looked now.

“Is there something wrong?” Anne asked.

“Don’t freak out, okay? Saylor,” Harry paused and caressed Saylor’s cheek, “was born with a little anomaly, but hopefully it will be fixed soon.”

“Son, you’re scaring us.” Des took a step closer.

“She was born with two extra fingers.” Louis finally told them, “The doctor said it could be hereditary or just genetic mutations. But she’s okay and that’s all that matters.”

“That shouldn’t matter.” Jay got closer, looking down at her granddaughters, “They are gorgeous.” She teared up.

“Look who wants to meet his baby sisters.” Des spoke up, that’s when the adults looked at the toddler who was comfortable in his papa’s arms.

“Pumpkin.” Louis smiled at him, giving Saylor to Harry then opened up his arms for Ian.

His son happily went to him and snuggled up against him, but was quick to shyly look at his sisters. He watched them for a few seconds before he turned away from them and rested his head against Louis’ chest. Louis held him close, hoping for him to be his usual sweet self to his sisters.

“Pumpkin, remember how I had two babies in my tummy?” Louis asked as soon as he had Ian’s full attention, “That’s Say and Sammy.” Louis turned him around so he was facing the two sleeping babies.

“They’re baby sisters!” Harry leaned down to kiss his little face, making him giggle.

“Baby!” Ian smiled, doing his best to turn around and look at his sisters.

He watched them for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out what exactly were they and how had they gotten there in the first place. He had gone to get a snack with grandma and now they were there! When he was done observing them, Saylor opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched, making Ian smile and reach for her hand. Louis held his breath, wanting to pull him back when he didn’t know if his baby girl would be in pain. Lucky for him, Saylor only closed her eyes again as Ian held her hand, completely ignoring the extra finger as if it wasn’t there in the first place.

He was still holding her hand when Samantha frowned then let out a cry, startling Ian who got closer to see what was wrong with her. She cried for a few more seconds until Ian, being the sweetest baby that he was, gave her his giraffe. He placed it right next to her then smiled at her until Samantha fully calmed down, that’s when Ian took it back and hugged it. He stayed there for a few minutes just holding their hands until he got bored, that’s when Des decided to let him down since Louis and Harry had their hands full.

Des chose to sit down when Harry asked if he wanted to hold them, and when he nodded, Anne helped with Samantha while Harry had Saylor. They were the tiniest babies ever, looking even more tiny when held together. Des’ eyes were already watery as soon as they were in his arms, and Anne didn’t waste time on taking pictures. It was the sweetest thing to watch when Ian would walk by and stop to give his sisters a big kiss, then continue on his way just to come back moments later.

He had gotten obsessed with grabbing their hands and sometimes, if he had the chance, he would put them in his mouth or lick them. He would always get stopped by the adults, until Harry picked him up and set him down in between Louis and himself to let their parents hold his girls. It didn’t last long when he was already squirming and trying to escape them, but Harry was always faster than he was.

“No! Daddy no! I p’ay daddy, I p’ay.” Ian started crying when Harry set him on his lap and wrapped his arms around his little waist to keep him from escaping.

“No, you can’t be running here or licking your sisters hands. That’s gross, dude.” Harry held on to him tighter, “You’re going to wake them up with your screams.” He kissed his cheek until Ian was pushing his face away.

Ian screamed again until Harry put his hand over his mouth, making Ian giggle when Harry’s hand actually covered his whole face. Harry knew Ian needed his nap, and half an hour later sighed in relief when Ian passed out in his arms still holding his giraffe. It wasn’t long before Aaron showed up bringing Louis a bouquet of pink and white roses, going to hug his son then meet his new granddaughters. Louis was so happy when his father had the same reaction to Saylor’s hands as the rest of the parents, crying when he had mentioned how lucky he was to be their grandfather.

“Dr. Huard said they’re either a genetic mutation or hereditary.” Louis explained to him as he ate and his father was holding his daughters, “He’s going to order an x ray to see what’s going on then refer us to a hand specialist.”

“Probably a genetic mutation, I don’t think any of Jay’s relatives have it.” Aaron said, then looked at Jay who looked deep in thought, “Right Jay?”

“Not my family...but his family did!” Jay suddenly exclaimed, “Who would have been Louis’ great grandfather, but according to John they were never removed and were barely noticeable.”

“Oh well.” Louis sighed, smiling at his three babies.

“It doesn’t matter, really.” Harry shrugged, “If there’s no risk of injury if they remove them then I think we will go ahead, but if there is then I think we should leave them like that.” He said, looking at Louis who slightly nodded.

As the day passed, Louis had gotten calls from friends and family who had decided to visit them at home instead of the hospital. Harry had arranged for his parents to take Ian home with them, right after Anne had told him they needed to have a long conversation about what he had done. When it was time for them to leave, Jay and Anne had already arranged for them to pick up Ian’s and Louis’ things from Jay’s house and take them back to Harry’s. All without Louis knowing since it had been Harry’s idea, something Anne was not proud of. Unfortunately for Louis and Harry, Ian had woken up just when they were about to leave, making him cry when he caught up on the fact that they were leaving.

“You’re gonna go stay with papa. Don’t you want to spend time with him?” Harry kissed his cheek.

He was standing by Louis’ bed while his sisters were back in their bassinets and Louis as well as Anne and Des were watching them. Ian was clinging to his father, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, knowing that if he loosened up his hold then his daddy was going to let him go. Harry rubbed his back until Ian calmed down, then let him kiss Louis and his sisters before walking them to the car where he stayed another fifteen minutes. Eventually, Ian ended up falling asleep again from all the crying he had done, his eyes already too swollen to be able to see anything.

When Harry walked back into the room, he raised his brows when Louis was curled up into a ball and was quickly wiping his face with the sheets. He was about to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by one of their babies crying then the other. They were just like Ian when he had been born, like freaking clockwork when it came to eating.

“Can you let the nurse know they need to eat?” Louis avoided looking at him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, already making his way to him.

“I don’t feel good, the- the incision hurts. I think it reopened.” Louis finally looked him in the eye, wanting Harry to hug him, but watched as Harry walked out the room to get the nurses.

He came back with Dr. Freeman a few minutes later, followed by a nurse who was holding two bottles. Louis had no choice but to let the nurse feed Saylor while Harry fed Samantha since the doctor was still checking on him. In the end it turned out that lucky for him, it hadn’t reopened, but had gotten reprimanded when he had admitted to picking Ian up when he knew he shouldn’t have.

After Harry had changed both of his daughters diapers on his own, they were finally left alone. He took a seat on the couch and stared at the ceiling, hearing Louis’ soft snores, sometimes looking his way whenever he moved. He laid down and was just starting to fall asleep when a cry startled him, making him get up to see what was going on. He found Saylor crying just for the sake of it until he picked her up and went back to the couch with her. He took a seat and placed her against his chest before humming Can’t Help Falling In Love until she calmed down and fell back asleep. He stayed there longer than he had to when he knew both of them were comfortable, completely mesmerized at the fact that his hand was way bigger than her tiny back. They were smaller than Ian had been.

Louis slept throughout the night while Harry spent it taking care of their babies, getting almost no sleep, and by morning he was completely exhausted. He had just fallen asleep when Louis woke up and looked around, his gaze settling on Harry who was curled up on the couch asleep, no pillows or at least a blanket. It made Louis feel bad seeing how unprepared Harry had come.

He stared at him, trying to get used to the short hair instead of the long one he used to have until he got over it. He loved his long hair, but if Harry liked it short then he really had no right to yell at him for cutting it. Even though he wanted to yell at him. He finally looked at their daughters, and when he saw they were still asleep, he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. He woke up two hours later to two babies crying and Harry frantically trying to change their diapers as fast as he could, the bottles of formula already waiting on the overbed table.

“Harry.” Louis called his name, “Let me help you.”

Harry sighed in relief as he nodded, then seconds later gave him Samantha, leaving Saylor waiting on the couch for him to change her dirty diaper. He was still cleaning her up when Saylor opened her eyes, taking Harry’s breath away. Her eyes were a perfect dark blue color, and he only had time to see them for a few seconds before she closed them again. When he was done, he put her back in her bassinet to go wash his hands in the bathroom coming back a few minutes later when her cries got louder. Soon he was sitting on the couch feeding her, and feeling Louis’ gaze on him choosing to ignore it. His priority at the moment was his daughter.

“She has blue eyes.” Louis said out of nowhere, “Light blue.” He continued, waiting for Harry to say something and when he he didn’t, he looked at Samantha again.

“You should see Saylor’s.” Harry finally looked at him with a smile on his face, “Dark blue. Hopefully they’ll stay that way.”

After that it was quiet again making Louis almost go crazy when it was already too awkward between them, as if they had just met and had absolutely nothing to talk about. He was starting to hate the way he would focus all his attention on their daughters, going as far as asking to hold both of them just so Harry had to get close to him and pay him attention.

Louis ended up half sitting, half laying down on the bed with two babies placed upside down on his bare chest, then a thin blanket over them to keep him warm. He was left alone when Harry walked into the bathroom and closed the door before locking it, taking forever in there. Louis was starting to feel too tired but didn’t dare move when his babies were clearly comfortable, and needed help with them.

When Harry finally made it out of the bathroom, he looked a bit better but still the dark circles under his eyes and the bags were very noticeable. He took a seat on the couch and closed his eyes wanting to rest them but ended up falling asleep. He woke up again when the babies were crying again, fighting the urge to cry when he knew he and Louis weren’t going to get enough sleep from now on.

“Do they need to be changed?” He asked, getting up when Louis nodded.

He changed both of them when Louis still couldn’t move that well without his incision hurting, which was starting to frustrate Louis. He was watching Harry change their poopy diapers like a pro when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dr. Huard walked in and greeted them before going to check on the girls, then finally started talking about the x rays and the MRI.

It was decided that Harry would be going even though he was going to have to wait outside, but it was better than leaving Saylor alone. Louis had stayed behind with Samantha who wouldn’t stop squirming in her mummy’s hold, almost as if she knew two very important people were missing at the moment. Louis felt the same way.

“I think your brother’s coming to see you and Say soon.” Louis talked to her, holding her tiny hand in his own, “Isn’t that exciting? I think I might let him hold you and you sister. Would you like that? I promise he’ll be gentle.”

Louis chuckled and kissed Samantha’s hand when she let out a squeak, then looked at the door already missing Saylor and Ian. He was starting to get desperate when it had been over an hour, but soon a nurse was walking in rolling the bassinet with Harry following behind.

“How did it go?” Louis asked Harry as soon as the nurse was gone.

“Fine. Dr. Huard said he’ll come by in a few hours to let us know what’s going on.” Harry said, looking at Saylor who was asleep after she had cried the entire time.

“Were you crying?” Louis asked when he noticed Harry’s eyes were red and still had a runny nose.

“She wouldn’t stop crying the entire time and I felt bad.” Harry shrugged before taking a seat on the bed next to Louis to look at Samantha.

Louis rested his head on his shoulder, feeling the way Harry stiffened a little but soon relaxed and rested his cheek on the top of his head. He had to move away when Harry got up to get Saylor, but soon was back on his old spot making sure their babies were close to the other. They observed them, taking in Saylor’s blonde hair and dark blue eyes then Samantha’s dark brown hair and light blue eyes. They seemed to have Harry’s lips, making them smile whenever they would pout.

For a moment it was as if everything was back to normal, but things weren’t that easy. There was a lot that they had yet to talk about, but for now, they wanted to be proper parents to their newborns. Wanted them to feel like everything was alright and soon their parents would be okay like they used to. They wanted Ian to see them like he used to, so he could properly bond with his sisters. They were going to make it work for themselves and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all over the place!! I'm aiming to have this fic completed by chapter 50 plus maybe an epilogue. It is not edited but enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! :)

After their babies had fallen asleep again, Louis didn’t stop insisting for Harry to get something to eat from somewhere else, not wanting him to eat the nasty hospital food. He had frowned when he saw him shoving two pieces of gum into his mouth, then go back to organizing Louis’ bag then the babies’. Louis had assured him that he was going to be fine until Harry agreed and left, coming back forty minutes later with four muffins and two to go cups.

“Brought you blueberry muffins and hot chocolate.” Harry said as soon as he walked into the room, handing Louis the cup, “Traffic was awful and I need a shower.”

“I called your mum and asked her to bring you a bag.” Louis told him then his eyes widened, “Unless...unless you were planning on leaving to go take a shower.”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for calling her. I was starting to freak out about it, I don’t want to leave you alone.” Harry said, before taking a bite out of his muffin.

Louis stared for a bit, blushing when his stomach growled and that’s when he started eating too. It didn’t take long before the muffins were gone and Harry was offering a third one to him. He took it right away and ate it, both of them never making conversation. The atmosphere was starting to get even more tense, until Dr. Huard walked in with a big yellow envelope in his hands.

“Hello!” He greeted Louis and Harry.

“Hi.” Louis and Harry said at the same time.

“I have the X Rays and MRI scans of your daughter and it’s just what I thought.” He said, “There is bone in the extra digits but it is not attached to the bone in her pinkies. The bones do not pass to her pinkies through her hands, they’re only attached by skin. There’s also blood flow, just like I thought.” He explained, taking the x rays and MRI scans out to show them.

“So what does that mean?” Louis asked, his gaze settling on his sleeping baby girl.

She was wearing a mint bodysuit with I’m cute, mum’s cute and dad’s lucky written on the front while Samantha was wearing a similar one but in light purple. They both had on a white beanie to keep them warm and were wrapped in white fluffy blankets Louis had gotten after he had found out he was expecting again.

“I’m going to refer you to Dr. Melinda Whitefield. She’s one of the best pediatric hand specialists in the country, the only problem is that you would have to drive all the way to Manchester where her clinic is located if you do decide to have them removed.”

“That should be no problem.” Harry spoke up, looking at Louis who nodded.

“As soon as you’re allowed to go home I’ll make sure to give you her office number, or I can schedule an appointment for you as soon as you decide to see her. I think it’s best if I do to explain what’s going on, just let me know when and I’ll get to it right away.”

“We’ll give you a call, if you don’t mind.” Louis decided.

“Not at all.” Dr. Huard said, then got up to shake hands with them, “That was all for today, I’ll to let you continue eating your breakfast.” He said.

He left soon, leaving them once again in a complete silence until Louis was done with his muffin. Louis wanted to go back to sleep when he heard a tiny whimper that soon turn to cries, recognizing them right away as Saylor’s. He sat up and watched Harry pick her up, letting him know that he wanted to hold her when he opened his arms. He was glad Harry didn’t put up a fight when soon his baby girl was in his arms.

“Hi sweetheart.” He murmured, lifting her up a little to kiss her cheek, never noticing her hand was close to her face.

He startled when she let out a loud wail, quickly pulling her hand away from her face, feeling awful when he saw the small scratch by her nose. A lump formed in his throat when he saw the red scratch then his eyes filled with tears when she kept crying, waking her sister up soon after.

“You’re fine, love. You’re fine.” Louis tried to calm her down, but Saylor kept crying and her face kept getting redder. At that point he felt like he was doing everything wrong with her. Why did his baby girl had to pay for him being so useless, he thought.

That’s when Louis lost it and started crying along with her, fighting to keep himself from sobbing out loud until Harry gave her a pacifier and put light pink mittens on her hands. When she calmed down, he took a seat next to Louis and wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back to try and calm him down. Louis kept crying, finally letting it all out, now that he was in Harry’s arms again.

He desperately needed an explanation, needed to know why Harry had lied to him, had told him all those nasty things throughout their relationship. Especially when he knew how insecure he was about it, how it hurt to be told he wasn’t good enough. He wanted to be good enough.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Harry kissed the top of his head, somehow able to tell what Louis was thinking. Knowing he was right when Louis’ shoulders started shaking.

“I’m so sorry for all those things I told you, for lying to you. I didn’t mean them, Lou.” Harry pulled back to look at him, seeing how red his eyes were and how wet his face was, “You’re more than enough, and I’m the luckiest man to have someone like you. I’m so lucky to have someone as great as you are and who loves me the way you do.”

He continued when Louis shook his hand no and tried to get him to let go, “What I said, that you weren’t good enough and that’s why people cheat on you, that was me talking shit. I was angry and I know it doesn’t excuse it, but please...please know that I didn’t mean it. You are everything to me and those assholes let go of someone as amazing as you. I will never stop apologizing for telling you all those nasty things.” He hugged him again, careful not to squeeze Saylor who was calm, squinting her eyes up at them.

“Y- You lied.” Louis continued crying, needing Harry to explain. He wanted to hear it from him, looking at him when Harry moved in front of him to look him in the eyes.

“That was a mistake, now I know I should have told you the truth but I didn’t want to upset you. I knew you don’t like him and that’s why I kept it a secret. I just helped him, that’s all.” Harry said, never losing eye contact, “See...back then when he and I were a thing I was such an asshole to him and he didn’t deserve it. When we got married and you met him back at the apartment, that was the last time I ever saw him until the hospital when Ian cut his tongue.”

“I apologized to him and we started talking again, but it was just as friends...not even that but we were being civil with each other. He told me about his boyfriend and how he was expecting, how he was so excited to tell him. I don’t regret helping him, but I do regret lying to you. He needed my help and I couldn’t turn him away, not when that monster did that to him. He told me so many times to tell you the truth, but I thought I knew what I was doing.” Harry took a deep breath when he was done explaining.

“I understand.” Louis said, “But I’m still angry at you and I only half forgive you.” He sniffled.

“I don’t deserve it but that’s better than nothing.” Harry sighed in relief, “Now can I hug you? I missed you.”

He was happy when Louis nodded and let him hug him, the action getting interrupted when Saylor pouted her little lips and let out a soft cry. Harry took her and got up to put her back in her bassinet then went back to sitting next to Louis to hug him, taking the liberty to kiss the top of his head.

“I’m not gonna lie to you ever again, okay.” He said, “That’s why I’m going to tell you I told my parents to bring your things back to our house. But I’ll understand if you want to go back to Jay’s, hopefully she won’t get annoyed at having me there all day long, I’m not going to leave you alone with all three kids.”

“It’s okay.” Louis said, his voice coming out muffled due to the fabric of Harry’s shirt when he had hidden his face on it, “I think it’s best if we go back. We missed you and there’s no space at my mum’s, plus the girls slam their doors a lot.”

“Thank you.” Harry said, then smiled as he tried not to get too emotional, “I’m going to call Roxanne to see if she has time to clean the house, and when you get out of here we need to talk about what we’re gonna do with our trip to Manchester.”

“That can wait.” Louis yawned, “There’s no rush.”

Harry hugged him tighter until there was a knock at the door, then it opened revealing Des, Anne and a sleepy Ian who was sucking on his pacifier. As soon as Ian saw Louis, he made grabby hands at him, then hugged him tight when Des set him down in between Harry and Louis. The toddler hugged Harry too then let go to look around the room, smiling when he saw his sisters wide awake in their bassinets.

“‘aby.” Ian pointed at them, then looked at his parents before his gaze settled on the babies again.

“I missed you, pumpkin.” Louis kissed his cheek, about to pick him up but couldn’t when Harry picked him up for him.

Ian took his pacifier out of his mouth and dropped it on the bed, “Mummy...mummy baby.” Ian kept pointing at his sisters, making Harry chuckle as he got up to get them.

He let his mother help him with Saylor and soon they were in their mummy’s arms, looking content until Ian grabbed their hands. He started with shaking them as he murmured hi’s then furrowed his brow when he saw the mittens on Saylor’s hands. He took them off and threw them to the side, not liking that she was wearing them.

“Ian, peanut leave those on. She scratched herself.” Harry told him, and grabbed them to put them on again as he ignored Ian giving him a bitter look.

“Hi.” Louis gave his parents in law a shy smile, “How are you? Did Ian behave?”

“We’re great, sweetheart.” Anne got closer to hug him, followed by Des, “He was great, woke up a few hours ago, had breakfast and then we came to see you and the girls.”

“They’re all he’s been talking about.” Des chuckled, reaching to ruffle Ian’s hair, “Wanted to come see them as soon as he woke up.”

“Is that right, pumpkin? You missed Say and Sam?” Louis kissed his cheek, then looked back at the couple, “Thank you for watching him.”

“Have they told you anything about her hands?” Anne asked, seeing how Des and Harry were now entertained with the children.

“They’re not attached to the rest of her hand with bone, just held together to it by skin. Dr. Huard referred us to a hand specialist in Manchester so now we’re going to wait until they let me out of here.” Louis explained.

“If you and Harry were planning to remove them then that’s great!” She said, looking at Ian who was trying to take Samantha out of Louis’ arms.

“Do you think we should let him hold them?” Harry asked him, “He wants to hold them.”

“Okay, but don’t let him hold them on his own.” Louis agreed.

“Okay!” Harry smiled at his son, seeing his parents smiling at the children, “You’re going to hold her but you have to be really careful okay? They’re just a day old, hold them like you hold baby doll.” Harry explained, remembering how caring Ian was towards the creepy doll. He thought it had been sort of good practice.

They chuckled when Ian extended his arms out, ready to hold his sister but ended up pouting when his daddy was taking forever. He just wanted to hold his sisters! Harry gently placed Samantha on his little arms, making sure to never let go of her, seeing Ian smiling down at her before leaning down to kiss her on the corner of her little lips. Anne was already taking pictures while Ian babbled nonsense to his sister until he looked at Saylor, gently giving Samantha back to Harry before making his way to his youngest sister. Des was the one to help him, letting him hold her and kiss her face until he got tired and pushed her away from him.

It wasn’t long before the babies started getting fussy when it was already time to feed them. Anne and Des happily fed them while Harry and Louis were spending time with Ian, making him giggle, noticing the good change in their son when it was both of them like it had always been. Ian ended up eating the snack Anne had packed in his little backpack and part of a muffin Harry hadn’t been able to eat. Later that day they had gotten a taste of what it was like to change diapers to three different kids, and feed them all at the same time.

Zayn, Liam and Niall had ended up visiting that afternoon, reacting just like the others to the extra fingers. Niall had held them the longest until Zayn took them away, claiming that he was hogging them. They had brought gifts for them, also making sure to bring Ian something too when they had read about older siblings becoming jealous of their baby siblings. Gemma had surprised Louis with flowers and gifts for the kids. She had only showed up with Christian when they had too many kids who were too loud and they could always meet them later at home.

When Louis was finally released from the hospital he was more than happy when he was tired of being in the hospital, also worrying over Harry who looked completely exhausted. He had made sure his girls were bundled up before taking them outside to the car then had taken a seat next to them while Harry drove them home. When they finally made it, he took a deep breath as he slowly walked in, seeing the kitchen too clean.

“Mummy!” Ian happily shouted as he ran into the kitchen with Anne following behind him.

“Hi pumpkin! Mummy missed you so so much!” Louis knelt down in front of him to hug and kiss him while Anne helped with one of the babies.

Louis got up and grabbed Ian’s hand to take him to the living room where he took a seat on the couch, the freaking couch he had missed so much. He looked around and stared at the tv where Chicken Run was on, knowing it was one of Ian’s favorites but now all his son’s attention was focused on his sisters. He smiled when he saw him kiss the bottom of Samantha’s left foot then move on to Saylor to kiss her on the knee. He kept going back and forth until his sisters became fed up, crying at the same time as loud as they could. That had been Ian’s cue to leave when he couldn’t stand having them crying too close to him when they were too loud.

He picked Saylor up and out of her car seat placing her on the couch then moved on to Samantha, making sure they were next to each other before giving them their pacifiers. He could hear Harry and Anne talking in the kitchen until it started getting more hushed making Louis furrow his brow in confusion. He realized they had been arguing when Harry walked by and into their bedroom where he closed the door, only opening it again to let Ian in after their son had been knocking and shouting at him to let him in.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked Anne as soon as she had walked into the living room with two bottles in her hands.

“Yeah, he just doesn’t want to hear it. I’m not happy with him at all and he knows it.” She sighed, handing a bottle to Louis before she grabbed Saylor to help Louis feed them.

“It’s alright.” Louis shrugged as he picked Samantha up, “I’m still angry, but we’re working on it.”

“Sweetheart…” Anne shook her head, “It is not okay. I know that you’re willing to work things out with him and I’m grateful you’re giving him another chance but he needs to learn that it wasn’t okay at all so he doesn’t do it again.”

“I don’t trust him anymore.” Louis confessed, seeing Anne giving him an understanding look. His eyes widened when he heard Harry clearing his throat, looking behind him to see him with Ian in his arms.

“I’m gonna go out and buy him something to eat. Do you want anything?” Harry looked at both of them.

“Anything is fine.” Louis said then look at Anne.

“Whatever you want to bring us, Edward.” Anne looked at him before going back to cooing at her granddaughter.

Harry nodded before he left, making sure Ian was buckled up in his seat before driving away to the nearest chinese restaurant. When he got there he groaned when he saw the long line for the take out, walking to get in line already knowing what he was going to order. He had to hold on tighter onto Ian when his son kept wiggling in his hold, going still and silent when they finally made it to the front.

He ordered enough food for all four of them then took a seat at one of the tables with Ian on his lap to wait for his food. When Ian wouldn’t sit still he took his phone and earphones out to let him watch a cartoon, seeing some people staring at him as if he had three heads. Even a couple who couldn’t even handle their son, at least his own was quiet and well behaved. He felt like he had been waiting forever until his name was called and he was quick to get up and get his food. He left his phone with Ian hoping for his son to keep it safe and not crack the screen like he usually did whenever he would get to them.

When he got home he was fast to get out of the car and grab his phone, sighing in relief when it was still in one piece. When he walked inside the house it was too quiet wondering where everyone was until he heard Anne and Louis talking. He let his son down then put the food on the kitchen counter, moving to grab a cutting board and a knife to cut the chicken and veggies into little pieces for Ian.

“Hey.” Louis slowly walked in, “What did you get?”

“Chinese.” Harry answered, “Where are the girls?”

“Asleep in one of the cribs.” Louis said, waiting for Harry to say something else but when he didn’t he moved to get the plates and cups out.

Dinner was awkward when no one would start a conversation, except poor Ian who could feel the tension making him uncomfortable but kept babbling nonetheless. Anne ended up going home after helping with the dishes while Louis showered and Harry changed diapers after diapers. Harry had hugged and kissed her before she left, not wanting them to be angry at each other anymore.

That night Harry ended up going straight into the shower after he had tucked Ian in and was sure he was asleep. He took off his shirt stained with baby puke after Samantha had puked all over his shoulder, then threw it in the basket that was already full of dirty clothes. He was still in the shower trying to relax when Louis walked back into the bathroom after his shower to brush his teeth, both of them enjoying the peaceful silence. It didn’t last long when feeding time got there and both their daughters started fussing at the same time.

At that point Harry felt like his head was going to explode, even more when he barely had time to rinse the shampoo suds off of his hair before he was turning the water off and grabbing a towel to get out and make them their bottles. He was shivering as he made them, spilling some powder on the countertop and getting more desperate the louder they cried.

He barely paid attention when Louis walked into the kitchen to see what was taking so long, but was glad when he started making the other one. When they went back to the bedroom, they almost jumped out of their skin when they saw Ian standing in front of the bassinets, just staring up at them still holding onto his stuffed toy.

“Pumpkin, you’re supposed to be asleep baby.” Louis gave Harry the bottle then grabbed Ian who snuggled up to him and closed his eyes.

He walked back to his bedroom to tuck him in, but ended up going back to their bedroom when Ian kept getting up and following him. When he got there Harry had both girls on the nursing pillow for twins and was sitting in front of them with his legs crisscrossed under him as he fed both of them at the same time. Louis could barely hide the fact that he was impressed. Without making too much noise, he walked up to them and set Ian down in the middle of the bed. The toddler looked at his sisters for a few seconds before he laid down again and fell asleep right away.

“You can finish your shower if you want to. I’ll stay with them.” Louis suggested, seeing Harry wearing only sweatpants, and his chest still a bit wet.

Harry pondered for a few seconds then nodded, letting Louis hold the bottles without disturbing their daughters then got up to finish showering. He took his sweet time showering, making the water hotter until he ran out of it and that’s when he had to get out. He changed into his pajamas then brushed his teeth, finally going to bed after he had gone back to the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made.

He checked on the babies then went to bed, kissing Ian goodnight but not Louis when he wasn’t sure if he even wanted a goodnight kiss. He laid on his back looking up at the ceiling, the only light in the dark room coming from the neighbor’s light in their backyard. It was so quiet that it felt sort of eerie until Ian started letting out little snores and the light was starting to bother him.

“Harry?” Louis mumbled, lifting his head up to look at him.

“Yeah?” Harry looked at him, holding his breath as he waited for Louis to say something.

“Can you close the curtains please. That damn light won’t let me sleep and I’m exhausted.” Louis complained.

Harry got up to close them then went back to bed, but not before checking on his babies again to make sure they were okay. Both of them were asleep, all warm after both parents had made sure they were comfortable. He laid down on his side facing Ian and fell asleep right away, knowing he needed to get as much sleep as he could while he had the chance.

Both of them felt like they had only slept for a maximum of two minutes when they had to wake up again and make bottles then change diapers. Ian had thankfully slept through it all, only moving to change positions, going from laying down in the middle of the bed to plastering himself to Louis who only wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep again.

The following morning they found themselves eating a breakfast that consisted of cereal, barely having the energy to feed themselves while Ian was happily eating the pieces of pancake Louis had reheated for him. When they were finished Harry started putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while Louis was trying to make Ian eat the last pieces of food he still had on his plate.

“When are we going to call Dr. Huard?” Louis asked, “I just think we should do it sooner than later, I don’t want her to go through it when she’s older.” He hurried to explain when Harry gave him a blank look.

“We can call him today and have him schedule it as soon as he can.” Harry finally said after a long pause, one where he had stared at his sleeping daughter.

Never in a million years did he imagine he would have to cut off two of his daughter’s fingers.

“We’re not cutting them off...well we are but this is what’s best.” Louis spoke up, making Harry realize he hadn’t just thought about it.

“I know.” Harry sighed, “Go ahead and give him a call.”

“Not if you’re going to get all pissy about it.” Louis rolled his eyes, “I think just like you, she’s perfect the way she is but there’s nasty people out there who don’t think so and I don’t want them to hurt her. I just want her to be happy.”

“I’m not angry, Louis.” Harry turned to face him, “We’re going to do what’s best for her and that is removing those fingers, I promise I’m not angry. We’re in this together.”

Louis sighed before he nodded, “O- Okay. Thank you.” He said, seeing Harry nodding before going back to rinsing off the sink.

By noon Louis had already talked to Dr. Huard and by dinner time, they had gotten a call telling them they were scheduled for an appointment with Dr. Whitefield by next monday. That night while Harry was on the floor with all three of his kids, letting them bond, Louis was sitting on the recliner trying to plan their trip to Manchester. They would be leaving Sunday morning, but not knowing how many days they were going to stay there, was driving him crazy.

He decided to take a break and after putting his laptop away, he watched Harry and the way he was so gentle with their girls. He was reading a book to them with Ian on his lap and the girls on their pillow, who were been quiet when usually all they did was cry when they were awake.

When Harry was done reading the book, he let Ian crawl towards his sisters where he laid down next to Saylor. He started falling asleep right there as well as his sisters and soon all three of them were passed out. Harry didn’t waste time and started taking pictures right away until he was yawning. He looked at Louis who was close to falling asleep then looked back at their children. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he didn’t know if it would be okay if he just crawled up to Louis and made him lay down on the floor next to him and their three babies. He was debating whether he should ask when Louis spoke up.

“I’m tired.” He said, eyeing the spot in between Harry and Ian.

“You should take a nap, I’ll look after them.” Harry suggested.

“But you’re tired too, you need sleep too.” Louis said, slowly getting off the couch to make his way to the middle of the living room where his family was. He laid down a few inches away from their kids then looked at Harry with that look he always gave him before bed. The one that said he wanted his husband to lay down next to him. A few seconds passed by where Harry did nothing but stare until Louis became fed up with it.

“I’m trying to go back to the way things used to be but you’re not helping. You do nothing but sulk all day and I’m tired of it. I’m annoyed.” Louis sat up, “”You shouldn’t even be sulking, you have no reason to.”

“You told my mum you don’t trust me.” Harry finally spoke up.

“Is that what this is all about? I told her how I feel, that’s it.” Louis said.

“You told my mother who has no business in this instead of telling me.” Harry said with tears in his eyes, all the stress from the day about to be released.

Louis scoffed then his eyes filled with tears, “You should have known I lost it all the moment I found out you lied. Until you prove to me that I can trust you again then I will.”

“I- I understand.” Harry said, taking a deep breath before he got up.

“Where are you going? We’re supposed to be taking a nap together.” Louis panicked as soon as he saw him getting up.

“Bring blankets, it's getting kinda chilly.” Harry answered, missing the sigh of relief Louis let out. He used that time to put his babies in their bassinets they had brought into the living room earlier that day, then made sure Ian was comfortable where he had fallen asleep.

Harry came back moments later with blankets for their babies and a bigger one for themselves. Louis took the three smaller ones and put one over each of the twins and the other over Ian. He let Harry grab two couch pillows, taking one for him to use then as soon as Harry was laying down next to him he covered themselves.

He was comfortable on the floor, even more when Harry spooned him and wrapped an arm around him. That’s when he realized he really had missed him and the way he would hold him. They were like two puzzle pieces. He completed it when he linked their fingers together and fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was still going to write more but then it was going to be like two chapters in one and no. It is not edited but I hope you guys like it! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments. Enjoy! xx

When Louis opened his eyes, he found himself laying down on the couch with a throw blanket over him and a pillow underneath his head. He felt too comfortable and didn’t want to move, until he heard the dryer door being slammed closed then turning on.

“Thank you, peanut. You did a great job, buddy.”

Louis heard Harry say all the way from the laundry room, also hearing the washer beginning to fill with water. He looked at the bassinets, assuming his daughters were still asleep when he couldn’t hear them. He was dozing off again when Ian ran into the living room holding a red bubble bottle wand, followed by Harry who was holding a basket filled to the brim with clothes. Louis pretended to be asleep, only opening his eyes when he made sure Harry wasn’t looking.

He observed him as he checked on their daughters, then grabbed the remote to put on an educational show for Ian to watch. Once their son was sitting on his chair was when Harry sat down next to the coffee table and began folding all of their clothes. Louis felt bad when he saw he had even washed the clothes he had used while he had been staying at his mum’s house. He watched him for a while until Harry was getting up and walking out of there, coming back minutes later with his hands full of hangers. When he was done, he turned around to go back to check on the new load, this time catching Ian’s attention.

“Help! Daddy I help.” Ian quickly got up, grabbing Harry’s hand, pulling him to the laundry room.

Louis decided to finally get up and go to the bathroom, hearing Harry telling Ian he was supposed to put the wet clothes in the dryer, and not in the basket with the already dry ones. When he walked into the bathroom he flinched when he looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a complete mess, the dry saliva on the corner was what made him wash his face before actually going to pee.

When he was done he dried his face and made his way to the toilet, quickly doing his business as he looked around. The bathroom was tidy when it had been a mess with clothes on the floor and the countertop filled with things they didn’t bother to put away. That’s when he realized Harry probably hadn’t slept at all and instead had gotten up to clean up. That’s when he stormed out of the bathroom, getting ready to yell at him for not resting like he was supposed to. He found him in the living room, folding and hanging Ian’s clothes along with the big pile of newborn clothes.

“Hey Lou.” Harry greeted him, “Are you hungry? I was going to make mac and cheese for Ian. Or do you want something else?” He asked, yawning soon after.

“Harry, did you even sleep at all?” Louis asked.

“Yeah.” Harry gave him a questioning look.

“You said you weren’t going to lie anymore!” Louis raised his voice, “I slept for almost two hours and while I did that you got up and did chores. You were supposed to nap with Ian and I.”

“I napped for half an hour until I remembered there’s things to do around the house. Like laundry, and if we don’t do it then it’s going to pile up.” Harry argued as he folded Ian’s many pants.

“You’re supposed to sleep, you look exhausted and I’m worried about you. You’re going to collapse if you don’t get any sleep.” Louis started tearing up for some reason, watching Harry getting up.

He let Harry hug him and walk him to the couch where they took a seat, both of them still making sure Ian wasn’t getting into any trouble. Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest and let out a loud and long sigh, feeling good when Harry started rubbing his back.

“You need to sleep.” Louis mumbled.

“I’ll sleep tonight, if I do now then my sleep schedule is going to be all messed up for the rest of the week.”

“Okay.” Louis looked up at him, “Tonight I’ll take care of the kids while you sleep. No buts.” He said as soon as Harry opened his mouth to protest.

~*~

That night, right when the clock struck two am, Louis was a crying mess as he held Saylor upright against his chest. His poor baby girl who just couldn’t catch a break, he never wanted to let go of her ever again. He looked at Harry who was asleep as he tried to keep quiet, then looked down at his daughter who was wide awake. Samantha was laying down in the space between his legs and Ian in between him and Harry. Louis had never felt so blessed they had a king sized bed as he did that moment. He swore he was being quiet, but realized he hadn’t been it when Harry woke up.

“Lou?” He groggily said, “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I- I went to the bathroom.” Louis started crying louder, worrying Harry for sure.

“Are you hurt? What hurts?” Harry started panicking, reaching to turn the lamp light on.

He rubbed his eyes then squinted at Louis, seeing him holding Saylor, and Samantha laying down on the bed. He reached for Saylor and raised his brows when Louis pulled her away from him and held her closer.

“Louis, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” Harry’s eyes filled with tears, his gaze set on Saylor who wasn’t making a noise. He thought the worst and it was enough to make his insides twist and turn.

“She was crying and then she stopped, she wasn’t breathing and I- I don’t know why.” Louis cried harder, refusing to let Harry hold her.

He felt a bit calmer when Harry got up and walked around the bed to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around him. They didn’t talk, just watched their daughter making sure she was still breathing. Whenever she would start falling asleep, Louis would wake her up until Saylor had enough and started crying.

“Lou, she needs to sleep.” Harry said, about to collapse from exhaustion.

“No, I’m scared she’s going to stop breathing again and I won’t notice it.” Louis looked at him, then back down at Saylor who was starting to calm down and fall asleep again.

“We’ll stay awake okay, we’re not going to sleep.” Harry suggested, sighing in relief when Louis nodded.

Harry picked up Samantha up and placed her on her bassinet, checking that she was breathing, which the baby had no problem doing. He then let Louis put Saylor down in hers, making sure both bassinest were closer to his side of the bed. They went back to bed, with Harry turning the light off just as Louis turned the tv on. He changed the channel to a home improvement show then got up to check on Saylor, sighing in relief when she was sleeping and breathing. That’s how they spent their night, taking turns to check on their daughter, glad that she slept normally for the rest of the night.

~*~

“Ian…” Louis rubbed his hands on his face, watching the toddler refusing to eat his breakfast, “You have to eat it, you’re not getting up until you eat everything.”

The day was just starting and Louis was already frustrated, yet tried to control himself when it wasn’t Ian’s fault that he hadn’t slept at all. He had both girls on their baby bouncers, placed on the kitchen floor near the chair he was sitting on, while he attempted to make Ian eat and Harry was still asleep. The poor man having stayed up all night just like Louis did, but the exhaustion had won and he had fallen asleep just as the sun was rising. Louis had decided to let him sleep as long as he wanted, then take a nap himself after making sure Harry was somehow well rested. He knew he wouldn’t be able to rest as long as he wanted when they had children to take care of, but some rest was better than none.

He fed Ian more oatmeal, then reached down to nudge both of his daughters, sighing in relief when they both moved then continued sleeping. When he looked up he wanted to cry when Ian had spit out all the oatmeal, staining his pajamas and making a mess on the tray of his high chair. He got up to grab a wet paper towel then walked back to clean Ian up when Harry walked into the kitchen fully dressed, as if he was going to work when he wasn’t supposed to.

“I got a call from dad, they need me to supervise over one of the buildings. He’s coming to pick me up and drop my mum off so she can help you out, it won’t be for long.” Harry explained as he grabbed a banana, gave some to Ian as well as a kiss then bent down to kiss the babies.

“Sammy pooped.” Harry commented, leaving his banana on the table to pick her up, “I’ll go change her.”

“Make sure to add baby powder and that rash cream, I think she’s going to get a rash.” Louis said, yawning when Harry nodded and made his way to the nursery with her.

“Banana...na. Mummy banana.” Ian tried to reach for it, smiling when Louis gave him it.

“At least you’re eating something.” Louis sighed.

When Ian was done with the banana, Louis let him down then got up to put the dirty dish in the dishwasher. When he turned around, Ian was already kneeling down next to Saylor, kissing her hands then her forehead as he babbled to her. Louis was quick to grab his phone to record the moment, smiling even more when Saylor opened her eyes and stared at Ian as if she was actually listening to what her older brother was saying.

He stopped when Ian pulled away from her, got up and ran out of the kitchen. Louis sighed when he didn’t even get the chance to take his stained shirt off, knowing he was gonna have to chase him around just to do so. He grabbed Saylor and made his way to the living room, taking a seat on the couch with her in his arms. He looked around then put his feet up on the table, deciding it was _his_ table so he had the right to do it. He looked down at Saylor, the way she was looking up at him with a curious expression and half open eyes before she yawned.

“Are you tired, bug? I know I am.” Louis smiled down at her, lifting her little arm up to kiss her hand. She let out a whimper, making Louis look at her, afraid to find out he had hurt her hand.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Louis leaned down to kiss her, leaving his face inches away from hers before he whispered, “Because I would hate to know I did. I did it once and won’t do it again, baby girl. And mummy is so sorry.”

He held her closer, then began running his fingers to what little blonde hair she had until Harry walked back in with Samantha in his arms. Ian surprisingly following behind, holding his giraffe and the two stuffed bunnies he had helped Des pick for his sisters. That made Louis smile, seeing his baby boy always carrying his sisters things for them. He looked at Harry then made space for Samantha when Harry gave her to him, leaving Louis unable to move around much. He just hoped Ian didn’t want him to hold him at the moment or he would be royally fucked.

And he knew the universe was against him when Ian dropped the stuffed toys on the couch then made his way to him, raising his little arms up so his mummy could pick him up. Louis had no choice but to let Harry hold them, and once they were secured in Harry’s arms, he picked Ian up and hugged him as soon as the little boy had wrapped his arms around his neck.

“How long are you going to be away?” Louis asked Harry, letting Ian sit down with his little legs on either side of him.

“Around two to three hours. Liam called in sick, it's just a cold and Zayn’s taking care of him, so dad needs me to do that for him.” Harry answered, making sure not to jostle the twins too much.

“Okay.” Louis nodded, deep inside feeling awful when he easily believed Harry and let it go, knowing Des was going to pick him up.

“Do you think my mum would want to go with us to Manchester?” Harry asked, getting ready to explain when Louis gave him a questioning look, “We don’t know how long we’re gonna have to stay there and I don’t want to leave Ian and Samantha behind for too long, she’s only four days old.”

“You’re right.” Louis started running his fingers through Ian’s curls, hearing him let out a cute sigh, “I’ll ask if she has time.”

Just then the door to the garage opened and Des and Anne walked in, both of them going straight to their grandchildren.

“Papa!” Ian smiled as soon as he saw Des, quickly letting go of Louis to stand up, almost falling but managing to steady himself.

“Good morning, champ!” Des picked him up, listening to Ian telling him all about his day so far, hearing him mentioning his baby sisters at some point.

“Good morning, love.” Anne took a seat next to Louis then greeted Harry, smiling at his son holding his two baby daughters who looked extremely comfortable.

“Good morning.” Louis said, intending to ask her, but getting interrupted by Harry.

“We scheduled an appointment for Saylor, it’s this tuesday in Manchester. We have no idea how long we’re going to stay over there.” He informed them.

“So you’re going to have them removed then?” Des asked, deeply disagreeing but he didn’t have a say. He just thought his granddaughter was perfect the way she was.

“We’ll see what the doctor says and if there’s not that many risks then we will.” Harry looked him in the eyes, knowing his father wasn’t happy about it, “It’s better if we do it now than later, dad. We just want the best for her, people can be cruel.”

“I know you do, son.” Des sighed, “I just think it’s a little gruesome to...cut them off.” He said, looking at Ian when the toddler grabbed his face and made him look at him.

“We were going to ask for a favor.” Louis sheepishly said, looking at Anne, “We were wondering if you would go with us? We don’t know how long we’re gonna have to stay there and we don’t want to leave Ian and Samantha behind for too long.”

“Sweetheart, of course I’ll go with you.” Anne wrapped her arm around his shoulders, “Just let me know when and I’ll be ready.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” Louis said, feeling grateful to have her in his life, same with Des.

It was then that Samantha let out a cry, probably already hungry, followed by Saylor. Des didn’t leave until after his granddaughters had finished eating, letting Harry feed Samantha while Louis fed Saylor. He and Anne had spent that time with Ian, playing with his plastic blocks then whatever their grandson wanted them to play with. When it was time for them to leave, Harry left after giving Louis a kiss on the cheek, never on the lips like Louis thought he would. Ian had ended up crying and banging on the door when his daddy and papa left him behind, both adults not quite getting that he wanted to tag along.

~*~

The drive to the construction site was long and quiet, both men completely comfortable. Harry was looking out the window when his phone vibrated, smiling when he saw it was a text from Louis. He eagerly opened it and couldn’t help but smile and feel happy when he saw the picture his husband had sent him. Just Ian sitting on the couch with both his baby sisters on each side of him. He was quick to save it then put his phone away, wanting the hours to pass by fast so he could go home, he just wanted to go home.

“How have you been feeling?” Des asked, smiling when Harry looked at him with a confused expression.

“Oh! Good, a little tired but good. You?”

“Great!” Des smiled, then his expression changed into a serious one, “You look exhausted, I didn’t want to annoy you by telling you. Have you been sleeping at all? I’m just worried.”

“No.” Harry confessed, “For some reason Saylor was having trouble breathing and Louis and I didn’t sleep at all until the morning when I fell asleep.”

Des looked completely horrified, reaching to squeeze Harry’s shoulder which was comforting for Harry when it used to lead to fights, “As soon as you get home you and Louis are going to sleep, Anne and I will watch the kids.”

“Dad, that’s a lot to ask.” Harry shook his head.

“We did it with Gemma and Christian so I won’t accept a no, both of you need to be well rested or you’re going to end up getting sick.” Des insisted.

“Okay.” Harry finally agreed, “Thank you, dad. We both need it.”

“Is everything going alright with Louis?” Des gave Harry a knowing look.

“I have no idea.” Harry shrugged, “He says he no longer trusts me and I deserve it, I understand him but...it's still hard. I’m scared of even hugging him when I’m not sure if he even wants a hug, I’m scared he’s going to snap and push me away. I’ll figure it out, I brought it on myself after all.”

“I’m not going to tell you you deserve it. I hate that you lied, but I guess at the time it seemed for the best. That man needed your help and you helped him, there’s nothing wrong with that. For Louis’ sake, I just wished you had been honest with him.” Des told him, “I know you’ll work it out, you’re a great husband and father and your mother and I are very proud of you.” He smiled.

“Really?” Harry asked, feeling a lump in his throat.

“Really.” Des nodded, both of them sharing a smile.

When they got there, Harry kept getting distracted as they walked through the area, sometimes looking up at the tall building. He wondered why Louis sending him that picture, almost as a last token, then his conversation with his father had seemed like a goodbye. He was too distracted that he didn't see the group he was with, already walking ahead, didn’t hear the screeching sound then many of the workers shouting many things at once.

His father’s voice shouting his name being the loudest, laced with panic and terror all at once. He barely had time to look up, barely had time to take a breath when he saw the tubular stainless steel railing falling down on him. This is it, he thought, Louis and their children crossing his mind, he didn’t want to leave so early.

It was as if his whole life flashed before his eyes, moments with his parents and sisters, moments with his husband and children. He didn’t want to leave Louis behind, didn’t want to leave Ian, Saylor and Samantha either. He thought that was it when he heard the metal hitting the ground making their ears hurt, he thought that was it when debris hit his face, splitting his skin open. He covered his face with his arms, falling down on his back unable to do anything but shake.

“Harry!” Des screamed, running straight to his son, hoping and praying he was alive.

He knelt down next to him and cradled him against his chest, feeling the way Harry was shaking. He didn’t know he was crying until his face wet with tears started itching, until his vision blurred when Harry clung to him like a small child. He saw his face and the small lacerations caused by the debris, and just like that, he kissed the top of his head and buried his face on his hair, trying to stop crying.

He pulled away and looked around, “Call an ambulance, something!” He shouted, going back to hugging his son when an employee was already on the phone.

~*~

Louis woke up startled, his hand going to his chest where he could feel his heart beating too fast. He looked around, seeing Anne sitting on the floor with the twins on their pillow and Ian sitting next to her coloring on a coloring book. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry, he wanted to call him, realizing he had slept for almost two hours. He was just about to press the calling button when the door to the garage opened and they walked in. Louis’ heart dropped to his stomach when he saw his husband holding onto his father, his face filled with small bandages and a blank expression on his face.

“What happened?” Louis got up and ran to them, placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks, “Love, are you okay?”

“What happened?” Anne asked, quickly picking Ian up and making him hide his face on her chest so he wouldn’t see the state his daddy was in.

“He’s in shock.” Des sat him down on the couch, “There was an accident...a stainless steel tube almost fell on top of him. It landed a few feet away from him and the debris cut his face.” He explained, his voice shaking.

Louis’ eyes filled with tears and immediately took a seat next to Harry, unable to do anything other than to hug him. He made him rest his head against his chest then started rubbing his back, sometimes running his fingers through his short hair. Harry was still shaking, the dark circles under his red rimmed eyes even more prominent. Anne couldn’t do anything but watch them, until Des took Ian and walked towards the twins, managing to distract him with a few toys. Anne took a seat on Harry’s other side and wrapped her arms around him and Louis, swallowing the lump in her throat and refusing to cry.

“You need to sleep, you’ll feel better.” Louis spoke up, his voice quivering when Harry whimpered.

“Both of you need to sleep.” Anne sat up, giving them that look that said she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Come on, love. Let's go sleep.” Louis murmured against his ear.

It scared Louis when Harry didn’t put up a fight, letting him drag him to wherever they had to go. When they got to their bedroom, Louis placed him on the bed then went to close the curtains, making the room go a little dark. He helped Harry into bed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks when Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Louis laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, unable to stop watching him, realizing that he could have lost him. Their lives could have changed in the blink of an eye, he could have lost the love of his life, the father of his children. He was sure he would have gone insane, unable to handle the pain. He kissed his forehead then closed his eyes, letting sleep take him under.

It was hours later when Louis opened his eyes again, and looking down at Harry, he found the man already awake. He was holding Louis, his head against his chest where his heartbeats were keeping him calm. When he felt Louis stirring, he looked up and let out a loud sigh, going back to the same position he had been on. He let Louis run his fingers through his hair, feeling him massaging his scalp.

“I...I thought I was going to die.” Harry whispered.

“It’s okay, you’re here.” Louis held him tight, “You’re safe now.”

He felt Harry nodding against his chest, letting him hold him tight. They stayed there until it was starting to get darker, that’s when they decided to get up, knowing they were abusing Des and Anne’s kindness. When they walked out, the place was too quiet, void of Ian’s voice and the babies cries. They went into Ian’s room and found their son asleep in his bed, hugging his giraffe and the pacifier still in his mouth. Harry was about to take it out when Louis stopped him.

“You’re going to wake him up.” He whispered, “It’s like an alarm, you take it out and he wakes up.”

“You’re right, he needs to sleep.” Harry nodded, following Louis out of the bedroom after making sure Ian was comfortable.

Des and Anne were sitting on the couch feeding the twins, looking up and smiling at them when they saw they looked less tired. Anne’s gaze trailed down to their linked fingers, trying to fight the grin threatening to appear on her lips. She continued feeding Saylor, her granddaughter opening her beautiful dark blue eyes long enough to look up at her, receving a smile from Anne.

“Loves, dinner is in the fridge. I already gave Ian a bath and I think he’s down for the night, Des tired him out when they went outside to play.” Anne informed them.

“Thank you, mum.” Harry walked forward to hug her.

“Are you okay?” Anne asked, resting her head on her son’s shoulders, “My baby boy.” She said, feeling Harry kissing her forehead.

“I promise I’m okay, mum. It was just an accident.” Harry said.

“Go eat, love.” His mum smiled, trying to fight the urge to cry.

Harry nodded and made his way to the kitchen, pulling Louis along with him who followed after giving Des and Anne a grateful smile. Harry made Louis sit down then grabbed the food from the fridge, his mouth watering when he saw it was spaghetti. He heated up the whole thing then turned around to see Louis looking down at the table, drawing shapes with his fingertip.

His hair was messy, some falling over his forehead and the rest going in different directions. He looked so young and beautiful, as if he had never aged well past his teenage years when he was almost thirty. He looked like the god adonis, beautiful and desirable. Harry kept staring when Louis finally looked his way, seeing his still chubby cheeks turning a shade of red. Harry couldn’t believe the god sitting in front of him had given him three children, he couldn’t believe Louis had chosen him to be the father of his children. Well, not that he had had that option when he had knocked him up with Ian, but after that, he had chosen him to be his baby’s father.

“Come sit.” Louis finally spoke up, lifting his arm up so Harry would take his hand.

When Harry grabbed his hand, Louis held it tight. When Harry took a seat next to him, Louis got up long enough to move and plop down on Harry’s lap. He rested his head against his chest, grabbing Harry’s hands in his, bringing them towards his own chest to warm them up. They were as cold as ice.

“I want you to kiss me again.” Louis murmured, so low that Harry could barely heard him, “I want you to hold me again.”

Louis frowned when Harry pulled his hands out of his, but it quickly turned into a smile when the green eyed man wrapped them around his body. He snuggled against him, feeling Harry’s lips on the top of his head, then one of his hands rubbing his back. When Harry placed his hand underneath Louis’ skin and started rubbing again, Louis felt shivers running down his spine. It was the best feeling.

“Anything you want.” Harry said, meaning every single word.

Harry had already gotten way too many chances, and now it was time to always do the right thing. He held Louis closer, enjoying every second of it, just like Louis was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the 50 chapters! *Crying Emoji*
> 
> Anyway! This is not edited but enjoy! Don't forget to feed me with comments! That was weird, but its almost midnight and I'm tired. :D

_Harry had already gotten way too many chances, and now it was time to always do the right thing. He held Louis closer, enjoying every second of it, just like Louis was._

****

They ended up eating all the leftover spaghetti and were finally putting the dishes in the dishwasher when they heard a knock on the door. Louis saw Anne get up to open the door, smiling when he saw Gemma, Christian and their kids at the door. Gemma looked worried, making him realize she probably already knew about what had happened. He felt Harry’s hands on his hips, gently pushing him forward until they were with the others in the living room.

“Harry.” Gemma’s bottom lip trembled, and after setting the baby bag on the couch, she rushed to hug him.

“I’m okay.” Harry hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

“It still scared me. You have no idea, I was terrified.” Gemma said.

She pulled away and turned around to look at Louis, ending up hugging him seconds later. When they pulled away, Gemma made her kids sit on the couch to watch a movie, all of them obeying after finding out Ian was already asleep. She had Carley in her arms while Louis had Samantha and Harry had Saylor, always holding her upright and against his chest. He was still scared from the night before, noticing Christian looking at them. Harry didn’t hesitate to ask him.

“Chris, could you do me a favor?” He asked, catching the attention of the rest of the adults. Anne was busy making tea while Des looked at them, already knowing what his son was going to ask his son in law.

“I know you can’t treat family members, but last night Saylor stopped breathing and I was wondering if you could see if there’s something wrong.” Harry said, seeing Gemma’s horrified expression then Anne’s.

“Let me get my bag, it’s in the car.” Christian quickly got up and ran out of the house, coming back minutes later with his bag.

He made Harry put Saylor down on the couch where he began checking her, “Has she stopped breathing again, or was it just that time?” He asked.

“Just that time, she’s been doing good as far as I know.” Louis said, then blushed when he looked at Anne when she had been watching his kids.

“She’s been breathing all this time without any problems.” Anne said.

“She was crying and then stopped.” Louis explained, “I checked on her and when I picked her up she started crying again.”

“She is fine, nothing wrong with her.” Christian concluded as he wrapped the blanket around her.

“But what if it happens again and we don’t notice it?” Harry spoke up.

“I recommend putting her on her back and don’t use pillows or sleep positioners.” Christian said, going into full doctor mode, “In most cases, babies' irregular breathing habits are nothing to worry about. While sleeping, newborns may do what's called periodic breathing: They breathe progressively more quickly and deeply, then more slowly and shallowly, then pause for up to 15 seconds. They start up again with progressively deeper breaths. You can check on her a few times while she sleeps if you want, just to have peace of mind.”

He held Saylor as he explained, the baby looking tiny compared to her uncle. He ended up giving her to Gemma, who set her back down on the couch on Carley’s right side. Samantha was on her left and as soon as Gemma was sure they were comfortable, she took a few pictures. The one month old was squirming and had her blue eyes open, already a bit more alert than her newborn cousins. They were still amazed at how babies changed a lot during their first month of life.

Gemma’s kids ended up meeting the babies, unable to stop making noise until they heard Ian calling for Louis. The toddler had spent the whole time there in Louis’ arms and in the worst mood he had ever been in. He had refused to let anybody hold him but Louis, even pushing Harry away. He ended up falling asleep again after everybody had left.

That night Louis took a shower first followed by Harry who took longer because of the cuts on his face. Louis had helped him put on the new waterproof butterfly closures so his husband didn’t have to change them every time he showered. They went to bed almost at midnight after feeding their daughters and Louis had made sure they were on their back. That night he let Harry hold him again, both of them finally able to fully rest even after waking up many times during the night.

~*~

Monday morning Louis found himself busy packing their bags for their trip to Manchester. He had already packed Ian and the twins bags and now he had to pack his and Harry’s. He had let Harry deal with the hotel and other things that needed to be done when he wasn’t in the mood to do it. He was already a nervous mess and worrying all the time, more when he would look at his baby girl. She looked so innocent laying down in what had been Ian’s bassinet, wearing a long sleeved mint onesie with little sheep all over it. She and Samantha looked damn cute when his other daughter was wearing a pink one.

Ian had picked them just before Harry and Louis had given the twins a bath, and it had been stressing when Ian had to be there at all times. He had cooed at them and kissed their hands to try and calm them down when they had started crying while they were dressing them up. Harry had let him lay down next to them and even wrap one of his little arms around them.

He had taken a lot of pictures, some where his son was talking to them and his sisters would stay quiet and staring up at nothing in particular. That had been their first real bath, when before that they would only pass a wet rag all over their bodies to avoid having them getting too cold.

Louis was starting to get frustrated when his and Harry’s bag was already too full and he still had to put their shoes in there. He ended up sitting on top of it when Harry walked in with Ian in his arms and Anne following behind them. They stared at him until Louis got off and dragged the bag onto the floor, feeling rather accomplished. Ian had gone with Harry to pick Anne up from her house, and as soon as she had walked into the room, she went straight to the bassinets. She cooed at her sleeping granddaughters then moved on to help Louis and Harry put all their stuff in the car.

They ended up leaving a few hours later after making sure they had everything they were going to need. Lucky for them, the twins and Ian had slept through most of the trip, with Ian waking up when they had arrived at the hotel. After all three of them had talked about it, it was decided that they were going to book only one room with two queen sized beds to save money when they didn’t know how long they were going to stay. Louis had brought the twins bassinets, glad that they didn’t take much space and Ian could sleep with Anne.

The hotel room turned out to be a hotel apartment with two bedrooms with queen size beds and two bathrooms, small living room and fully equipped kitchen and laundry room. Both Louis and Anne had glared at Harry in the elevator the entire way up to the very last floor where he led them to it. As soon as Harry opened the door, Ian ran inside as if he owned the place, dropping his giraffe as soon as he saw the couches. He climbed on top of the first one and started jumping, trying to run away from Harry as soon as his father went to get him.

“No jumping on the couch or beds. You’re gonna fall again and cut your tongue off for good.” Harry told him, still terrified of it ever happening again.

“I thought we were going to stay in a regular room.” Louis said as he looked around.

“Dad convinced me to book this one, we don’t know how long we’re going to stay and I want us to be comfortable. It has a kitchen, that way we buy a bit of groceries and have home cooked meals.” Harry explained.

“I do think this is better.” Anne shrugged, still holding onto Samantha’s car seat, “And someone needs a new diaper.”

“I’ll change her.” Louis told her, putting Saylor’s car seat on top of the couch.

Ian wiggled until Harry let him down, then ran to stand in front of Saylor. The one week old baby was asleep, but Ian couldn't give a shit and grabbed her little legs, pulling on them.

“Ian, be gentle.” Harry grabbed his hands to make him let go of Saylor's legs, “She's a baby, dude. You can't be pulling on her limbs like that, that's mean.”

“Baby mine, daddy.” Ian said, before going back to touching Saylor's legs, this time being gentle with her.

“She's your baby sister.” Harry told him while Anne watched with a fond look from where she was sitting on the other couch, “Can you say Saylor? Hi Saylor.”

“Hi Saylo’” Ian repeated, giggling when Saylor opened her eyes and yawned.

Ian kissed the bottom of her feet, making her try and pull them back. Louis walked in with Samantha in his arms and a blanket he had brought. He accepted Anne's help and watched as she spread it over the carpet, and when she was done, he put Samantha down on top of it. He made his way to Saylor and did the same, this time Ian following after him.

“Now, can you say, Hi Samantha?” Harry said as he laid down next to his children, letting Ian climb on top of him.

“Hi Sama…” Ian trailed off, looking at Anne and Louis with a panicked expression.

“Hi Samantha.” Louis repeated as he took a seat on the couch Harry had been sitting on.

“Hi Sama’tha.” Ian repeated, smiling when he was praised by the adults.

He got off of Harry and made his way to his sisters, gently laying down next to Saylor, kissing her cheek until she started crying. Later that day, Anne and Louis found themselves cooking dinner while Harry bathed Ian in the large bathtub. He had been careful not to fill it up too much when Ian moved a lot and splashed water everywhere.

He loved doing Ian’s hair when it was full of shampoo suds, doing a mohawk or brushing it to the side or the back, making him look like a tiny businessman. When he was done, he let Louis change him then bathed the twins, always being as careful as he could when they wouldn’t stop crying.

When bedtime came around, Ian had fallen asleep on the couch with the tv still on to Baby Looney Tunes, and Harry had carried him to his mum’s bedroom where she was already in bed. That night after feeding the twins, Louis clung to Harry when he was already a nervous mess. He fell asleep to Harry humming a random tune, his face buried against his naked chest. The next morning they wanted to leave before Ian could wake up, but when they made it out of their bedroom fully dressed, Ian was already walking out of Anne’s bedroom.

“Were you both going to leave without having breakfast?” Anne asked, then shook her head, “No sir, you’re both going to eat breakfast.”

“We were going to get something on the way there.” Harry explained, putting Saylor’s car seat with her already in it on top of the table.

“Let me make you something fast.” Anne insisted, not saying anything else when Harry nodded.

While Anne cooked breakfast, Louis made sure to leave Ian and Samantha already dressed for the day. They ate as fast as they could, even when Ian just had to sit on Louis’ lap and make him feed him. When it was time for them to leave, Ian threw the biggest fit realizing that he was going to stay behind with his nana and Samantha. Anne ended up taking him to her bedroom with Samantha to allow them to leave, even when Ian kept asking for Saylor. Lucky for her, Ian got distracted with Samantha’s plush Winnie The Pooh rattle, rattling a few inches away from her face to make her look at him.

~*~

Louis snapped out of his daze when Harry parked the car outside the clinic. He took his time to look around, making sure it didn’t look shady. When he was sure it was safe, he got out of the car and made his way to the backdoor to get his baby. He smiled when he saw she was wide awake, and leaned down to kiss one of her little hands.

“You ready?” Harry asked as soon as he was standing in front of him, holding Saylor’s bag.

“Yeah, just grabbing her.” Louis said.

When Louis had a good grip on the car seat, they started walking after Harry had locked the car. They were welcomed by a friendly receptionist who checked them in, then gave them an Ipad with a questionnaire already loaded on the screen. Harry let Louis find a seat then started filling out the long questionnaire, sometimes asking Louis a question. When Harry was done with it, he gave it back to the receptionist then took a seat again. Minutes later he reached for Saylor, wanting to hold her while they waited.

He wrapped a thin blanket around her to keep her warm then held her upright against his chest, letting her listen to his heartbeats. He had dressed her up in a cute pink bodysuit and tiny black pants, complete with a beanie. They didn’t have to wait at all when the doctor herself was calling Saylor’s name.

“I’m doctor Whitefield, nice to meet you.” She shook hands with them, then looked at Saylor who was sleeping against her father’s chest, “And this must be Saylor.” She smiled at the baby.

“I’m Louis and this is my husband Harry and our daughter Saylor.” Louis introduced themselves as he shook her hand.

She led them through a corridor then into an examination room where a nurse was already waiting there, ready to check Saylor’s vitals. Harry was asked to take her clothes off so they could weigh and measure her, something Harry didn’t want to do in fear of his baby girl going cold.

Halfway through it Saylor started crying as loud as she could until Harry was dressing her up again. Louis couldn't help but find adorable the way she would snuggle up against Harry. When they had all her information, was when Dr. Whitefield finally got to take a look at her fingers. She had her x rays and MRI scans that her pediatrician had sent het the week before. Harry and Louis waited with a nervous expression until she turned to look at them, picking Saylor up and giving her to Louis.

“She has the easiest form of polydactyly, the extra digits are only attached to the rest of her hand by skin. In my opinion surgery won't be necessary, what I recommend is tying them off and letting them fall off on their own.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he listened to her. The mere idea of watching them fall off made him nauseous.

“And how would you do that?” Harry asked.

“We'll schedule it for another day, that way you'll have time to get ready. We'll numb the area with a local anesthetic then tie them off with a surgical thread. I know you came all the way from London, but I recommend staying for a few more days so I can keep a close eye on her. After that she'll be good to go and I'll see her again after they fall off.” She explained, “The only downside to this is the sensitivity that will last for a few hours.”

“Why can’t you just cut them off for good?” Louis asked, his voice going a little bit higher as he held his daughter closer to him.

“She’s too young for surgery and general anesthesia, it will only put her under copious amounts of stress. I also don’t want the area to bleed and have her lose blood, then have her go through painful recovery. If you tie them off, the fingers will slowly die off then fall off. By the time they do, the area would be healed leaving her with a little scab that will soon heal.” She explained, “But if you’ll rather have them removed for good then we’ll have to wait until she’s at least two years old.”

“Will it hurt her?” Louis asked, “I don’t want her to be in pain.”

“The local anesthesia will help, but they will be a little sensitive for a few hours after it wears off. I’ll prescribe her Tylenol to ease it for her.” She said, letting them talk to each other, “I’ll let you talk about it in private.” She said.

“Thank you.” Harry gave her a smile.

“I think we should tie them off.” Louis started, “I don’t want to wait until she’s two years old and is more aware of things. I’m not gonna have her go through it when she’s older, so I think we should do it now.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, “Maybe we shouldn’t get them removed at all.” Harry slowly said, watching the way Louis glared at him.

“We agreed on getting them removed.” Louis turned his body around to face his husband.

“I know, but I feel like it’s going to be painful for her.” Harry looked down at his daughter.

“She said it will only be sensitive for a few hours.” Louis insisted.

Harry started chewing on his bottom lip, then looked up at the ceiling trying to decide what he should do. He looked at Louis who was giving Saylor her pacifier then attached the clip to her clothes to keep it from falling to the floor. He then looked at her hands, noticing how you really couldn’t even see the fingers unless you really focused on them.

“Okay, we’ll tie them off.” Harry decided, not wanting to upset Louis any further.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, scooting closer to him.

When the doctor walked back in, they notified her of their decision. They were scheduled for the next day at nine in the morning, after she had given them many instructions. When they got home, Ian and Samantha were taking a nap without a care in the world, getting joined by Saylor who looked exhausted. The next day they were up bright and early, that time letting Anne go with them along with the kids. Harry needed all the support he could get when Dr. Melinda was about to tie his daughter’s fingers off.

He had cringed when she had explained and showed them pictures of the stages the fingers were going to go through before falling off for good. She had also recommended having her wear mittens if they had trouble handling the way they looked, as well as keeping anybody from bumping them. Harry had immediately looked at Ian who was holding Saylor’s hands, knowing he liked to hold them and seemed to have a preference for Saylor.

When it was time, both Harry and Louis were allowed to wait in a corner of the room after Louis had refused to let her be completely alone. Louis regretted it the moment she let out a loud wail, getting ready to get up and yell at the doctor until he found out they hadn’t even started yet. Saylor just needed a new diaper, and after changing her, was when they finally tied them off. As soon as they were done, Louis was allowed to hold and feed her, unable to stop looking at the fingers.

Three days later they were back in London after the doctor had checked on her fingers, informing them that everything was going well. By then they had started having her wear mittens when the fingers had slowly started changing color. But they didn’t really focus on them when they were too busy trying to keep Ian from touching them. He would always throw a fit but they could care less when they only wanted what was best for Saylor.

A week after coming back, they found themselves watching tv in their living room. The room was a complete mess when Ian had decided to dump all his three toy boxes full of toys in the middle of the living room. He had ignored Louis when he had scolded him for it, and by then, Louis and Harry were already fed up with his attitude.

It had started when Ian had developed an unhealthy obsession with salt and vinegar chips (crisps), being that the only thing he would eat. He would refuse any other kind of food unless it was the damn chips, even going as far as going hungry if they denied him the chips. The peanut butter and jelly sandwhich Louis had made him was still on a paper plate on top of the coffee table, waiting to be eaten by Ian.

They were in the middle of watching The Winter Soldier when Ian started crying again out of nowhere, dropping his toy truck and crawling towards Harry. His father picked him up and let him cry it out knowing he was hungry. He grabbed the sandwich and offered it to Ian who pushed it away and cried louder.

“Ian, you’re not getting any chips so eat the sandwich. I know you’re hungry.” Harry said, putting the sandwich close to Ian’s mouth.

He started getting frustrated when Ian harshly pushed it away, making him drop it on the couch. He gave up and instead let Ian cry all he wanted, sighing in relief seconds later when Ian shut up and rested against his chest, still letting out little sniffles. Louis stared at them for a while then went back to watching tv, glad that the twins were asleep in one of the cribs. He had the baby monitor next to him where he could see and hear them.

“Peanut, you have to eat the sandwich. Chips are bad for your health, and you need to eat healthy so you can grow strong and tall.” Harry explained as he rubbed Ian’s back, “Do you want your sandwich now? It's so yummy, and mummy made it for you with love.”

“No.” Ian started crying again, “Chip, daddy.”

“You’re not getting chips. It’s the sandwich or nothing.” Harry sternly said.

“Harry just give him the damn chips so he can shut up and at least eat something.” Louis looked at him with an annoyed look, looking exhausted and fed up.

“No, he needs to learn that he’s not always going to get what he wants. And he needs to eat what we give him, not what he wants. This isn’t a restaurant.” Harry argued, rolling his eyes when Louis got up and left the room when Ian started crying again, this time louder than ever.

“You need to stop crying or I’m gonna have to put you in a place where we won’t have to hear you. No one wants to hear you cry.” Harry told his son, his ears hurting when Ian cried louder.

He couldn’t believe his son was acting as if someone was beating him with a belt. He hated that Ian still couldn't live without his pacifier, so he did something he wouldn't have done unless it was an emergency and now that's what it was. He reached for Ian's pacifier then put it in his mouth in attempts to make him quiet down. Ian continued crying anyway, staring at Harry when the man got up and made his way to the backdoor.

Harry opened the glass sliding door and walked out, closing it again and leaving Ian inside on his own. He was expecting the almost two year old to cry more, but Ian only spit out his pacifier and made his way to the door to try and lock it. He had seen them doing it many times before, so Harry hurried to open it before he could lock him outside.

“Are you going to eat your sandwich now?” Harry asked, groaning when Ian continued crying.

“Do you want to come outside for a bit? You're gonna wake up your si-” Harry stopped talking when he heard Samantha crying, “You woke Sammy up.”

Ian whimpered as Harry wiped his tears away, but as soon as his father showed him the sandwich, he burst out crying again, slapping it out of his hands. Harry was on the verge of snapping, and instead of letting it happen and spank Ian to give him a reason to cry for, he opened the door again and brought him outside. He closed it again, leaving his son outside on his own.

It was as if a switch had been flipped on inside Ian when he turned into a hysterical mess. His face turning a deep dark red the more he cried, going as far as jumping up and down before he stopped and grabbed one of his small plastic dinosaurs he had left outside. His cries kept getting louder as he banged on the window, but calmed down a bit when he realized Harry wasn't even looking at him anymore.

“Harry, where's Ian?” Louis asked as he walked into the room, his eyes widening when he saw what was going on, “Are you serious!?” He exclaimed, then made his way to the door to bring his son back in but was stopped by Harry.

“He needs to learn a lesson.” Harry explained.

“By leaving him outside!? You've got to be fucking kidding me.” Louis glared at him.

“What do you want me to do? I'm upset, it makes me sad but he has to learn.” Harry defended himself.

“If he gets sick I'm going to leave you, Harry Styles!” Louis threatened before he walked away to the kitchen to find the chips for his baby boy.

When he found them, he made his way back to the living room, finding Ian in Harry's arms. His husband was sitting on the floor by the door with a still sniffling Ian, talking to him with a soothing voice.

“And daddy's sorry he left you outside, but you have to listen to me when I tell you to do or stop doing something.” Harry said as he rubbed Ian's back, “I love you very much, peanut. That's why you need to eat your sandwich. Can you do that for me?” Harry asked.

“O- kay.” Ian hiccupped, letting his father hug him.

That was Louis’ cue to go back to the kitchen and make Ian a new sandwich when the old one had been made hours ago. When Harry walked into the kitchen with Ian in his arms, he already had the sandwich ready and was now filling up Ian’s sippy cup with warm milk. When Ian was still silently crying on his high chair, both parents knew he wa exhausted. As soon as Louis placed the sandwich in front of him, Ian grabbed one of the halves and started eating.

“Do you want raspberries?” Harry asked as he looked inside the fridge, having spotted a few still in the plastic container.

“Ye- es.” Ian hiccuped. The hunger finally winning as he took another bite from his sandwich. He looked in the direction of the door when he heard one of his sisters crying, immediately recognizing them as Saylor’s cries.

“Mummy, Saylo’” Ian said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“I know, pumpkin. Let me go get her, and when you’re done eating you can hold her.” Louis promised his son, kissing his forehead on his way out.

Harry took a seat next to him after he had rinsed the raspberries, putting them on a paper towel after. He watched Ian reach for one and put it in his mouth before chewing. It continued like that until he had finished all his food, except for the sandwich crusts he had refused to eat no matter what.

“Daddy, I sleepy.” Ian rubbed his eyes.

“Do you want to go take a nap with mummy and daddy?” Harry asked him, then started cleaning up before picking him up.

When they went back to the living room, Louis had already moved all the toys to Ian’s side of the living room. It consisted of a cottage playhouse with its own little “fence” around it which was just a gate, and right outside, Harry liked to park Ian’s car. The playhouse had been an early present from Louis’ father and his wife when they were going to be out of town for Ian’s birthday.

Harry slowly put Ian down on the pull out couch bed, ready to take a nap. He watched with a smile how Ian crawled towards Louis and kissed Saylor’s cheek. He got to hold her for a bit until Louis took her to change her and Samantha’s clothes. When he was done, they let them lay down on each side of Ian until they fell asleep. It was a nice quiet atmosphere until Harry broke down the silence, making Louis choke on his own spit.

“I’ve been needing to poop for a while now.” Harry sighed, smiling when Louis started laughing. He had missed his laugh, had missed being him the one making him laugh.

“Wow.” Louis said when he had managed to stop laughing, just before he started doing it again.

“I’m just being honest here.” Harry sat up to look at him with a sheepish expression.

“Too honest.” Louis looked at him, “Go poop.”

He puckered up his lips just as Harry moved to get up, and when Harry kissed him, he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He shook his head and looked at Harry’s retreating figure with fondness, hearing him singing _Talk Dirty_ , censoring himself at some parts.

When Harry was out of sight, Louis laid down again and looked at the ceiling. He bit on his bottom lip trying to suppress a smile, giving up when he had many reasons to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s1327.photobucket.com/user/JJM4587/media/ian%20and%20sisters_zpsfg7zupmq.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  *Note: Please don't tell me the way Harry handled Ian's tantrum was not right. The poor man did what he could.
> 
> Thoughts? :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and i would like to thank you all for your comments and kudos, they always make my day! It is not edited but enjoy! :)

Two weeks. That's how long it had taken for Saylor's fingers to fall off, and Louis couldn't be more relieved. He had gone through hell seeing them dying and changing colors, always keeping mittens on her. Louis was terrified of them falling off and losing them somewhere around the house forever. Even more terrified of losing them, was not noticing if they ever fell off, and Ian finding them. It was fact that if they lost something, Ian was bound to find it at some point.

Fortunately for him, they had stayed in the mittens and Harry had been the one to notice them when he took them off to give her a bath. Saylor now had ten fingers and the wound was almost completely closed and scabbed over. It had been stressful when they thought she was in constant pain, but their baby girl had never showed any signs of distress.

What was unfortunate was when Ian had spotted them on the counter in the bathroom where Harry had left them to take them to Dr. Whitefield so she could properly dispose of them. He had screamed _“Bug!”_ as he pointed at them so one of his parents could kill it off when he didn’t even bother.

He had gotten into the habit of pointing out the bugs around the house when they had gotten a spider infestation. The toddler would get into everything, and get his hands on anything. They had started potty training him the week before, and so far Ian was making progress. The only downside was that either parent had to be there while Ian was relieving himself, or he wouldn't do it at all.

**_****_ **

“Bug!” Ian shouted, pointing at the small spider in front of him.

“You disgusting piece o-” Louis shouted, about to kill it with Harry's shoe.

“Don't kill it!” Harry interrupted him, grabbing a piece of paper and the glass he had been drinking water in.

“It's in my house!” Louis argued, about to kill it when Harry trapped it in between the glass and the paper, heading to the sliding door.

“Peanut, could you please open the door for daddy? He has a friend and he needs to go back outside.” Harry asked his son, smiling when Ian ran to open it, “Thank you, baby.” He thanked him after Ian had struggled to open it, but had opened it nonetheless (With Harry's help, but Ian didn't have to know that when he looked so proud of himself).

“We’come.” Ian smiled as he watched his daddy release the spider, letting him wrap his arm around his little waist as soon as the spider ran away.

“Bye bye spider!” Harry waved at it, smiling when Ian started waving too.

“Bye bye spide’” Ian repeated, looking all cute.

Harry closed and locked the door, letting Ian run back into his property, where only his sisters were allowed in. Louis had gone back to doing some work now that the twins were asleep and Ian was entertained in his playhouse. Harry took a seat on the couch, careful not to disturb Louis as he texted Liam. The lad had been a nervous mess now that his wedding was coming up in August and Zayn was already insisting on a baby. His argument was that he and his mother weren’t getting any younger, which Liam found completely crazy seeing as the Maliks didn’t look a day older as time passed by. The only one getting old was Liam!

“Who are you texting?” Louis asked, and when Harry looked at him, he saw him looking right back at him with raised brows.

“Liam. He's freaking out about the wedding and Zayn, says he keeps insisting on getting pregnant before the wedding.” Harry explained, “And Liam wants to wait after the wedding.”

“Oh yeah. Zayn told me and I agree with him. The wedding is only a month away so what's the difference. Zayn might not even get pregnant right away.” Louis shrugged, looking on Ian's direction when heard a loud crash.

“Ian, be careful.” Louis told him, going back to paying attention to Harry as soon as Ian yelled that he was okay.

“Shouldn't they both be in the same page about this?” Harry asked, “I told him to have a serious conversation with him.”

Louis nodded in agreement before going back to his laptop, texting Gemma about information he needed. The day went by without nothing major happening, until night came around and Harry was in the shower. Louis found himself sneaking in to grab some Advil for his headache when he heard him. The unmistakable sounds of Harry getting off in the shower, and he didn't know why but that was like a slap to the face. He forgot all about the pills and rushed out of the bathroom, going straight to bed and closing his eyes to try and fall asleep.

He was still awake when Harry walked out of the bathroom and went straight to bed. He laid down in his own space a few inches away from Louis, let out a satisfied sigh, and fell asleep right away. Louis just wanted to punch him in the balls. It continued like that for two more weeks, when the twins were turning a month old and Ian's birthday was coming up.

Louis had dedicated all that time to organize him a birthday party like the year before. It had gone great when everybody had showed up and had had a good time. They couldn't believe their son was already two years old, they were happy but also dreading the terrible two's. But if they really thought about it, Ian had already prematurely started the terrible two’s phase. Oh how wrong they were.

Apart from having to be after him all the time and taking care of the twins, Louis felt like he and Harry never got to have any alone time. He loved how Harry was a great father to their children, but sometimes it bothered him just how much attention he paid to them while he barely got any. It had been months without sex and it was driving Louis crazy. No matter how many times he tried to start something, Harry would always get distracted with their kids or something else. It was like Harry was completely clueless about Louis’ advances. Louis even missed getting slapped on the ass for god’s sake!

But most of all, he missed cuddling while watching tv. He missed when they cooked together or when they got so romantic that it was embarrassing. Louis could care less if they were embarrassing, they were only two people in love. He missed their random fucks in the kitchen, in the bathroom or living room. Those had ended the moment Ian had learned how to walk and open doors, they really did need to childproof the house again when Ian was too much. After they had done that, it had been frustrating for Ian when he could no longer open the doors. He had settled for releasing energy in other ways, driving his parents completely crazy.

The one time Louis and Harry were able to stay in bed and cuddle, was a sunday morning. The twins were asleep in their bassinets after they had fed them, and Ian was in the potty. Harry had been completely surprised when Ian hadn’t need him there with him at all, and he was so damn proud of his son. That’s why Harry was in bed and cuddling his husband who he had missed. The piles of dirty laundry could wait for another day.

“Shouldn’t Ian be done by now?” Louis asked, knowing Ian had pullups on, but he still needed help with wiping if he had pooped.

“Maybe.” Harry shrugged, “I gave him one of those potty training books to read while he pooped and told him to shout for me when he’s done.”

Louis sat up as soon as Harry was done talking, “I need to go check on him.” He said as he made his way to the bathroom, stopping when he heard the toilet flushing and Ian’s giggles. The evil giggles that told them he had done something.

He rushed to the bathroom where he found Ian crawling out of the small space, his pants soaking wet when the toilet was overflowing. He couldn’t function enough to stop it until Harry walked in and stopped it, that’s when Louis picked Ian up and put him in the bathtub to keep him from escaping. They assessed the damage, figuring out what was going on when they saw the empty roll of toilet paper when it had been half full.

“You said you were going to poop, not clog the toilet!” Harry yelled at Ian as he made his way to the cabinet to get the plastic gloves they used when they cleaned the toilet, “You didn’t even pee!” He continued yelling, making Ian cry when he realized he was in trouble.

“Don’t yell.” Louis glared at him.

“Get some towels and help me clean this up.” Harry glared back, then looked at Ian, “And you’re grounded, no tv at all...no nothing. You can play with this empty toilet paper roll for the rest of your childhood.” Harry grabbed it and put it in front of Ian.

He immediately felt bad when Ian grabbed it and held it close to him, looking down at his bare feet as he cried. He let out a loud sigh and took his gloves off, picking Ian up soon after. He grabbed the empty roll and threw it away then made his way to the bedroom, making sure to dry his feet on the towel Louis had put on the floor then put his slippers on. He set Ian down on the bed, making sure his son was looking at him.

“You said you were going to poop, and I know I shouldn’t have left you alone in there. So this is my fault too, but you can’t waste toilet paper. It is not a toy, that’s why you have a lot of toys to play with. Don’t waste toilet paper again, understand? Do not dump it in the toilet, Ian.” Harry tried to explain the best he could, hugging his son when he sniffled.

“Now let's go change your clothes, they’re wet with toilet water and that’s yucky.” Harry kissed his cheek, _“Yucky yucky.”_

“Yucky.” Ian repeated.

“That’s right, peanut.”

Harry quickly changed him and when he was done, he left Ian on his bed before going to the bathroom to try and fix it. He put the gloves back on and took a deep breath before putting his hand in there to try and remove the toilet paper. He was relieved when he got almost all of it and the water started descending, that’s when he flushed again and everything was back to normal. He helped Louis clean up and disinfect the floors, then decided to do the laundry once and for all, never noticing Louis growing more and more frustrated when they never had time alone.

The next time Louis heard Harry getting off in the shower, he had enough, he wanted to rip his balls off. He marched into the bathroom and opened the shower door, startling Harry who quickly let go of his dick and used both hands to cover himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

“Showering. What’s it look like I’m doing?” Harry played dumb, but his face said another story when he was blushing a deep red.

“Oh really?” Louis glared at him, his arms falling to his sides as he sniffled, “Okay then, enjoy your shower.” He said before he walked away, leaving Harry feeling like shit when it was clear Louis knew what he had been up to.

He quickly finished showering and his routine before going to bed, and when he finally turned the bathroom light off he made his way to the bed. Louis was sitting on the bed with the babies laying down in front of him, both of them facing the other as they made cooing noises. Louis kissed the bottom of their foots, making sure they were comfortable and safe before he got up to go check on Ian now that Harry was there. His son was asleep on his bed hugging his giraffe and the baby doll, having found it again in their closet, then had proceeded to show his parents his great discovery.

Louis fixed the blanket around him then kissed his forehead before going back to his bedroom where he found Harry playing with their daughters. He smiled a little at the way he was making silly faces at them, sticking his tongue out, seeing Samantha sticking her little tongue out. That surprised Louis, even more when Saylor did the same, and made him wonder if it was normal. He kept watching until both girls let out a series of cooing sounds, making Harry chuckle and kiss their hands.

“How’s Ian doing?” Harry asked as soon as he noticed Louis standing by the door.

“He’s doing good, still sleeping.” Louis fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt, then walked to the bathroom to pee.

When he walked back into the bathroom, the babies were in their bassinets about to fall asleep and Harry was waiting on the bed. It was clear he wanted to talk when he looked at him as soon as he had walked out. Louis let out a loud sigh and made his way to the bed, intending to go to sleep but Harry wasn’t going to go to sleep with that dark cloud looming over them.

“I didn’t know if it was okay to ask.” Harry started, “And you're probably still sore from the C Section and I don’t want to hurt you.” He explained, placing his hand on Louis’ hip when the man wasn’t even looking at him.

“We didn’t have to fuck.” Louis said, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow, but it was enough for Harry who had heard him.

Harry felt bad when Louis was clearly upset, so he moved closer to Louis and spooned him. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ waist and nuzzled his face against the back of Louis’ neck, kissing it at the same time. He felt Louis relaxing in his hold, smiling when his husband intertwined their fingers together and held his hand as tight as he could.

“Don’t hesitate to ask me things, or give me your opinion on something. I know I can be a twat, but never hesitate because you’re afraid of what my reaction is going to be. That’s not how I want us to live for the rest of our lives.” Louis said, feeling so much better after he had expressed himself.

“I promise you I will, it won’t happen again.” Harry promised, hugging Louis tighter.

“Now we should sleep.” Louis suggested as he turned around to face Harry. He rested his head on his chest and fell asleep to Harry humming a tune and his hand rubbing his back.

After that night, things were almost back to normal. The almost normal being a quick hanjob early in the morning before the kids would wake up, a second one whenever they had time and then another one later that night. It was more exhausting than actually having sex and not as satisfying as the actual act. The day Ian had walked in on Harry getting Louis off in the shower was when they had started locking the doors, having to hear Ian cry until they would unlock it.

~*~

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Louis asked as he buckled Sammy up in her car seat, Saylor waiting on the bed with Ian all over her like always.

“Yes, I think it’s time to get them out of the house again. They need air.” Harry said so sure of himself.

They were out of groceries and instead of only one of them going, Harry had convinced Louis to go grocery shopping as a family. Louis wasn’t so convinced but ended up agreeing anyway, deciding that they had nothing to lose. When they were already in the garage when Louis realized he had forgotten the girls bag, being that the most important thing. He had left the car seat on the floor by the door, knowing they were safe when Harry was already there trying to get Ian to sit down in his seat.

“Are you ready to sit in your seat now?” Harry asked Ian who was sitting on the driver’s side, his little hands holding the steering wheel.

“No.” Ian shook his head.

“Ian you have to sit so I can buckle you up.” Harry said, then looked at his daughters, “And I have to get your sisters in the car too.”

“Daddy, I bye bye.” Ian waved at him before he grabbed the steering wheel again.

“You’re going bye bye?” Harry asked, using his keys to lower the windows, “Okay, bye bye.” He said as he shut the door and stepped away from the car to get his babies.

When he was standing in front of his babies, he bent down to grab their little hands and gently shake them as he murmured a hello. That’s when Louis opened the door and the loud honk scared them, making them jump up startled and the twins cry. Harry was quick to turn around, seeing Ian standing up and leaning against the steering wheel not knowing what to do. He ran there and opened the door grabbing him right away, stopping the loud annoying sound. He didn’t bother yelling when he knew Ian was just a child and had no idea it would happen, so instead he hugged him, feeling his little heart beating too fast.

“Are you okay, peanut?” Harry asked as he rubbed his back, already making his way to put him in his seat while Louis tried to calm down their daughters, “It’s okay, baby. Your sisters are fine.” Harry kissed the side of his head when Ian kept looking at his sisters.

It took them twenty more minutes to actually leave the house, and by the time they got to the store, Louis was already dreading it. As soon as Harry parked the car, Louis got out to get the babies while Harry got the stroller. He was impressed at how fast Harry had put it together, making quick work of passing the car seats to him. He smiled at Ian and kissed his cheek as he grabbed him, hearing his firstborn telling him a story in his gibberish. Louis would smile and nod along, sometimes talking too whenever he would understand what Ian was saying.

He was glad Ian didn’t put up a fight when he placed him in the seat of the cart, letting Harry push the stroller as he made sure their girls had their pacifiers with them. They couldn’t help but have an argument over which aisle to go first, until Louis walked off to get juice boxes for Ian. By the time they were getting the cold foods, before going to get fruits and vegetables, everything was going fine until one of the twins started crying. Ian turned to look at the stroller with a concerned look, and once he made sure Samantha was well taken care of by Harry, he turned back around.

“Do we get peaches or nectarines?” Louis asked, a plastic bag in his hands ready to pick whatever they decided, “I kinda want peaches.” Louis said, knowing what was coming.

“Louis, I don’t like the fuzz on the skin.” Harry groaned.

“I’m taking four.” Louis decided, and turned around to pick them before grabbing another bag to get nectarines for his hubby.

“I’m getting kale, I’ll be right back.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ cheek on his way to get it.

“Gross.” Louis wrinkled his nose, “Don’t bring a lot of it.”

“I’m making kale chips.” Harry sing songed to his daughters who were watching him with hooded eyes as they sucked on their pacifiers, “Now watch daddy pick the best one there is. Watch and learn my little baby sprouts.”

It took him a while but when he found the right one that was calling his name, he grabbed it and put it in a plastic bag. He made his way back, finding Ian reaching for some bananas before giving them to Louis who put them in a bag. It went like that for the rest of their time, their kids behaving and them having a good time, looking like a normal family. Until it was time to pay and Ian grabbed a bag of beef jerky, refusing to let go of it, already looking at Harry with puppy eyes.

“No, I’m not even sure if he can chew that.” Louis shook his head when Harry looked at him, then took them away, catching Ian by surprise.

“Mummy!” The response was immediate, Ian’s cries echoing around the area they were standing in.

“I said no.” Louis calmly told him, hoping for him to shut up, “When mummy says no, it means no.”

Instead of calming down like Louis hoped, Ian only cried louder. Louis was starting to get embarrassed when people started looking at them, some parents watching him with sympathy

“Ian, mummy said no.” Harry spoke up, his voice full of authority.

Ian quickly stop crying, closing his mouth and looking at Harry with teary eyes as he put one of his hands over the other on his lap. He kept sniffling until they were making their way to the car, falling asleep as soon as Louis had buckled him up. Louis had planned to get him straight to bed, but Ian woke up as soon as he felt someone moving him.

“I help, mummy.” Ian insisted, holding his little arm up so Louis could give him a bag.

Louis smiled as he looked for a bag, finding one with only the pull ups in it. He gave it to Ian then watched him go inside the house, almost making Harry trip on the man’s way out. As they put the groceries away, letting Ian put away the ones on the lowest shelf, Harry couldn't stop thinking about taking Louis out. Just the two of them when it had been so long since they had been together.

He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering when it would be the best time to ask him. The house was a mess, toys scattered in every part of the house and Ian wouldn’t stop pressing random buttons on his ABC learning alphabet apple. There were clean bottles that needed to be put away as well as Ian’s snacks, then dirty bottles that needed to be washed. Louis was too busy planning the whole menu for the week instead of putting the rest of the groceries away.

Harry opened his mouth, but the twins interrupted him with their cries. They kept crying until Ian let out a loud annoyed sigh and made his way to them. He stopped in front of their swings and grabbed their pacifiers, gently putting it in Saylor’s mouth then moved on to Samantha to do the same. He smiled at them when they quieted down, then walked back to his mini table by the door and sat down, grabbing a piece of paper and a pink crayon.

“Thank you, pumpkin!” Louis thanked him, “You’re such a wonderful big brother.” He praised him, making Ian smile.

“Do you want to go out...somewhere? Like dinner?” Harry asked out of nowhere, taking Louis by surprise.

“What about the kids?” Louis asked, glancing at Ian who was busy drawing squiggly lines on the paper, the tip of his little tongue sticking out.

“We could leave them with my mum.” Harry shrugged.

“Okay.” Louis nodded, a tiny smile on his face, “How about saturday night?”

“Sounds good.” Harry smiled.

“Mummy.” Ian got up from his seat and made his way to Louis, he looked up at him and offered him the piece of paper he had been writing on.

“Is it for me?” Louis smiled as he asked, crouching down in front of his baby boy.

“Yes.” Ian nodded.

“Thank you, baby! I love it!” Louis wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek, then got up with him in his arms, “This is fridge worthy.” Louis proudly said as he pinned it to the fridge with a magnet.

“What does it say, peanut?” Harry walked up to them and then pointed to the squiggly lines as he looked at Ian and Louis.

Ian looked at Harry with wide eyes until Louis spoke up, “It says, I love mummy. Right baby?” Louis kissed his son’s cheeks over and over until Ian was a giggling mess.

“Okay! I think someone is due for a bath now.” Harry poked his son’s belly, taking him in his arms when Ian went to him.

Louis stayed behind, watching Harry talking to their son a he made his way to the bathroom. He started putting the groceries away until a small whimper caught his attention. He noticed his daughters were wide awake and calm, until Samantha’s pacifier fell out of her mouth and she started crying seconds later.

“No, don’t cry baby girl. Mummy’s here.” Louis gave her her pacifier, smiling when she settled down. He kissed her forehead then Saylor’s who close her eyes soon after. Life was great.

~*~

Lucky for them, Anne had agreed to watch the kids while they went on their date. Had even offered to watch them all night long, but both Louis and Harry had refused, not wanting to take advantage. Anne had asked them to bring a bag with enough necessary things for her grandchildren, knowing their parents weren’t going to come pick them up anytime soon.

Harry drove them to a fancy restaurant, always changing the radio station back to where it was when Louis kept changing it. He was already used to it when Louis did it all the time, but still fought over it. They ended up holding hands until Harry had to let go to make a turn and drive into a parking lot where he parked the car then turned the engine off.

“We are here!” He happily exclaimed, making Louis smile, “Don’t you dare open the door! Let me do it.” Harry rushed to get out of the car, jogging to the other side where Louis was still waiting for him. If Harry wanted to do it, then Louis wasn’t going to stop him when he felt special.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled, standing up on his tippy toes to give Harry a kiss on the left corner of his plump cherry lips. Louis sometimes wondered if Harry was wearing lipstick and was hiding it from him. His lips were always beautiful, always moisturized and red!

“Anything for you, my love.” Harry kissed him again, making him stumble a few steps back ending up against the car when he deepened the kiss and gripped Louis’ hips. Those hips he would like to see and feel swiveling atop his own, but he kept those thoughts to himself. Tonight was about making Louis feel loved and special.

They pulled apart when someone cleared their throat, and Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he noticed the elderly couple staring at them. He ignored them and took Louis’ hand in his, guiding him to the entrance where he gave his name to the hostess. Soon enough they were sitting on a table near the window, where they could see the city lights. Louis couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the menu, but his eyes widened when he saw the prices.

“Harry!” He hissed, making sure no one could hear him, “Harry, this is so expensive.”

“I know.” Harry answered, giving him the most precious smile that had Louis melting right there on his seat, “I want this night to be special.”

“McDonald’s would’ve been fine.” Louis shrugged.

“Lou…” Harry chuckled.

“It’s true! Just get me a big mac, fries and a soda and I’m set. Oh, and an Oreo McFlurry.” Louis said, sounding completely serious until a smile slowly made its way onto his lips, “But this is great too.” He looked around and reached to take Harry’s hand in his own.

“You deserve more than McDonald’s.” Harry told him, rubbing circles on the top of Louis’ hand.

“Thank you.” Louis said.

Harry wanted to tell him not to thank him, but they were interrupted by a waiter that ended up giving them more time to look at the menu. When they finally ordered the same thing and their food had arrived, they finally started eating. They were finally getting their own time alone where they could talk about themselves, without getting interrupted by one of their kids. They could finally talk about their relationship, and not about whose turn it was to change a diaper or wash dirty bottles.

The best part was when Louis wouldn’t stop playing footsie under the table, smirking when he knew he was riling Harry up. Louis had never seen Harry pay for their food as he had done it, then quickly walk out of the restaurant holding hands like always.

“So we’re picking up the kids then we can have a movie night.” Harry said as he started the car.

“What!?” Louis exclaimed, getting ready to slap the hell out of Harry for playing him like that.

“I’m kidding!” Harry laughed, slowly stopping when he saw the glare Louis had on his face, “I was kidding, this night is ours. I know mum will keep them for the night.” He explained.

“Babe, shh...shh. Just take me home.” Louis patted his arm.

The drive home was fast when Harry had sped up, and when they got home Louis wasn’t even out of the car when he was already on him. Harry picked him up by the back of his thighs and ran inside the house, almost tripping over Ian’s scooter. He knew it had been a bad idea to buy him that crap when he almost dropped his special cargo, and almost fell on top of him too. He was going to have a long conversation with Ian over leaving his toys where they didn’t belong, knowing one of these days he was going to trip over one and die.

“Harry!” Louis whined, already leaving kisses all over the side of Harry’s neck, pausing to nibble on the skin before continuing. His legs tightly wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“I’m going.” Harry muttered, already making his way to the bedroom, having to kick a few toys out of the way.

He paused by the door to kiss Louis, having missed his lips when they haven’t had the chance to kiss the way they were doing now. He started walking to the bed where he gently lowered Louis down on it, not wanting to break the kiss until he put his hand next to Louis’ head. The pacifier didn’t hurt his hand at all, but it annoyed Harry when he had to stop kissing Louis just to put the damn pacifier away. It was a small clear one with _Daddy’s little girl_ written on the front, he knew it was Saylor’s when Samantha’s was all pink. He threw it on top of Louis’ night table then looked down at Louis who was already trying to take his clothes off. The blue eyed man ended up popping a few buttons out of his dress shirt in desperate attempts to have Harry naked and fucking him into oblivion.

“I hope you have condoms...and lube. Lots of lube.” Louis told him.

“Bought a whole box, baby.” Harry unbuttoned Louis’ pants, slowly sliding them down his legs. He licked his lips when he uncovered Louis’ black briefs, and it felt like the best surprise ever.

Louis sat up and took his shirt without thinking, not caring at all what he looked like when he knew Harry loved him no matter what. He waited for Harry to take his own shirt off followed by his pants, then finally his briefs with no shame whatsoever. He threw all the clothes on the floor, not caring where they landed then pounced on Louis. He couldn’t help it when he was already too desperate and knew Louis was too.

He let Louis take control when he turned him around on his back and straddled him, letting out a low grunt when Louis’ ass was right on top of his crotch. He just needed him to move those hips that drove him crazy, just a little bit would be enough to drive him crazy. It was as if Louis knew what he was thinking when he started swiveling his hips, placing his small hands atop his chest for balance. He couldn’t stop looking at Louis, couldn’t take his eyes off of such magnificent creature.

He had to close them when Louis leaned down and kissed him, never slowing down his grinding against him. Harry felt like he was going to explode when he was harder than he had ever been, he was probably going to die that night but at least he’ll die happy.

“Love you.” Louis mumbled against his lips, whimpering when Harry gently pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth, then wrapped his arms around him.

“As much as I love you.” Harry told him, cupping the back of Louis’ head then running his fingers through the soft strands of hair.

Harry let Louis reach for the lube, then took it from him, letting Louis plant little kisses all over his chest and neck. He coated his fingers with a good enough amount when it had been months since the last time they had had sex. He lowered Louis’ briefs, hearing Louis’ breath hitched when he circled his finger around his entrance, slowly pushing one in.

Louis’ response was immediate when he started rocking his hips back and forth, begging for a second one when he needed to feel the stretch. He needed to feel the burn that came with it, the one that told him he was about to get fucked. Harry finger fucked him, slowly adding a third finger, making sure to get him ready for his cock. When he was sure Louis was ready, he let him put on a condom for him then lube him up.

“Ready?” Harry asked him, making sure to roll over on top of Louis, smiling when Louis wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, looking up at him with fondness, “Kiss me.” He whispered against Harry’s ear, tangling his fingers through his hair.

Louis let out a gasp when he felt Harry slowly going on as he kissed him, going slow when all his focus was on the kiss and nothing else. When Harry was fully in he paused for a second, running his hand down Louis’ left hip to his thigh, then to the back of his knee to hike Louis’ leg over his shoulder. He pulled away and looked at Louis, trying to memorize his every feature and keep it locked away on his mind. He wanted to do it so every time he was away from Louis, he’ll have his own perfect memory of the man he loved with all his heart.

“I love you.” Harry told him, seeing the way Louis’ eyes shined. His eyes looked a sea green color for some reason, they were beautiful.

“And I love you.” Louis said, his gaze focused on Harry only. He couldn’t see anything at all other than his Harry.

Harry rubbed small circles on Louis’ cheek with his thumb, then leaned down and kissed him again. He started to slowly thrust in and out of Louis, going slow but aiming at his prostate. He wanted Louis to feel good, he wanted him to enjoy it as much as he was enjoying it. Louis entwined his fingers with Harry’s, feeling like he was flying. He could feel the slight burn, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure Harry was giving him. He was giving his all to Harry, just like Harry was to him.

Louis wanted Harry to go a little faster, but was content at the pace his husband was going. He realized how content he really was when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. He didn’t stop until Louis was cumming, the smaller man letting Harry thrust into him until he came. Louis was taken by surprise when Harry licked his skin clean from his cum at the same time he removed the used condom.

“Jesus Harry!” Louis exclaimed, somehow getting turned on again, watching Harry get rid of it.

“It’s actually Harry Edward.” Harry looked at him, “But for you I can be anything, baby.” He winked at him.

“You’re crazy!” Louis burst out laughing.

“Crazy for you.” Harry planted a kiss above Louis’ then kissed all the way up his chest then finally his lips.

“You said your mum was going to keep the kids for the night…” Louis gave Harry an innocent look as his husband laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his smaller body.

“She told me she and dad had no problem.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead.

“Good. We can take a little nap and when we wake up you’re going to eat me out.” Louis shamelessly told him.

“Anything you want, babe.” Harry kissed his lips.

That night after their nap, it wasn’t long before Harry had Louis screaming into the pillow. His tongue working wonders, enough to have Louis seeing stars as he came just from it. They didn’t even care when they realized they had used almost half the box of condoms and that they were going to be more exhausted than ever.

It was proven when Anne and Des had dropped the kids off the next day then left for their date, when Louis and Harry were back to taking care of their babies. Harry had had a father to son conversation with Ian about not leaving his toys everywhere while Louis tried not to laugh from where he was laying down on top of a blanket with the twins next to him on their tummy.

Their afternoon was amazing. When Ian tried to help cook their lunch after he had seen Louis stirring the food in the pot, how it had to be him the one tasting it to make sure it was good. When both parents watched Ian attempting to read _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_ to his sisters. They were sure that even though he mostly sounded like he was talking gibberish, Ian was telling them the story when he probably already had it memorized.

After everything, Louis knew he had a perfect family. It might not be perfect to others, but to him and Harry it was more than perfect. They wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1327.photobucket.com/user/JJM4587/media/LARRYIES%202_zps7qv9bewn.jpg.html)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! :)

Louis woke up that chilly morning in late august to an ache on his bum and Harry sleeping soundly next to him, always almost on top of him. He looked around in his still grey bedroom, finding Ian sleeping on the other side of the bed without a care in the world. He was still exhausted from the day before when it had been Zayn and Liam’s wedding. He sincerely hoped they were having a good time in Ibiza. He was so happy for his friends and even more happy when he had gotten the best dicking ever the night before. He stayed in bed until the sound of one of his daughters crying made him get up to go check on them.

When he walked into their nursery, he found Samantha crying her little heart out and after checking her diaper, Louis placed her on the changing table. He changed her diaper as fast as he could, seeing her shivering a bit then put her back in her crib when it wasn’t time to feed them yet. He then went on to change Saylor’s diaper, smiling at the quiet baby that never complained like her siblings.

As soon as he was done, he put her back in her crib then made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands before going to the kitchen. He warmed up milk in a plastic cup then poured it in a sippy cup to take to Ian, knowing he would be getting up in a few minutes asking for it. When he walked into the bedroom, he smiled at Ian who was already sitting up and still trying to wake up as he rubbed his eyes with his little fists.

“Mummy?” Ian whined when he couldn’t see Louis anywhere, still trying to open his eyes so his vision could clear out.

“Good morning, pumpkin.” Louis said in a hushed tone, “Look what mummy got you.” He said, showing Ian the sippy cup, smiling when his made grabby hands at it.

Louis quickly got in the bed, almost laughing when Ian got up to go to him and stepped on Harry to get there. Harry only wrinkled his nose when Ian’s foot made contact with his thigh, then scooted closer to Louis just as Ian sat on his lap. Louis laid down with Ian in his arms, making sure his son wasn’t flat on his back when he rested his little head on his chest. He ran his fingers through Ian’s curls as the little boy drank his milk, he never stopped until Ian finished it and went back to sleep.

Later that morning it was like it always was after the girls had been born. Ian sitting on his new booster seat after he could no longer fit in his high chair. He was eating the pancakes Harry had made that morning while his parents fed his sisters. It was mornings like those that made them happy, not even minding but still scolding Ian when he would purposely drop food on the floor.

They loved their son, but sometimes couldn’t help but get frustrated at his antics. Like the time he had been dead set on changing Saylor’s diaper, something that had ended up with him getting baby powder everywhere. It had taken Louis and Harry hours to clean it up, when it had gotten all over their bed, the nighttables and the carpeted floor.

“Peanut, sit down.” Harry told his son when Ian stood in front of the tv and he was on the couch. He was shirtless with his daughters laying upside down on his chest. Something he liked to call daddy and babies time.

“Baby, come sit with mummy.” Louis said when he saw Ian wasn’t moving at all.

He was about to get up when Ian ran to him and jumped on top of him, quickly getting comfortable in his mummy’s arms. Zootopia was playing on the tv, and it was raining outside. Harry had a blanket over him and their daughters to keep them warm, seeing them opening their eyes and let out tiny cute yawns. Louis had covered Ian and himself with another blanket, making sure to hold his son close until Ian wanted to got to Harry. That’s when they switched and it was now Louis holding his baby girls against his chest, and Ian laying upside down on Harry’s chest basking on all the attention his daddy was giving him.

“Lou, tell me when you want me to take them.” Harry said as he rubbed Ian’s back.

“Mummy.” Ian said out of nowhere, “No Lou, daddy. Mummy.” He lifted his hand up, putting it over Harry’s mouth to shush him, just when he had been a newborn that saturday afternoon, wearing a football onesie.

“His name is not mummy, Ian. Its Louis. And my name is Harry. Harry your father.” Harry said as he kissed the palm of Ian’s hand.

“Harreh.” Ian giggled, “Harreh Harreh Harreh.”

“Oh god, what have I done.” Harry groaned when Ian kept repeating it, making the little boy laugh when he covered his whole face with his hand.

Ian stopped and pushed Harry’s hand away when Saylor started crying, quickly getting up to see what was wrong with her. He tried to grab her before Harry could, but was stopped by Louis. All he did was make Ian cry when he didn’t get his way, setting Samantha up for a good crying just because. They swore Ian loved to make them cry, but it was dumb of them to think like that when Ian only wanted the best for his baby sisters.

It wasn’t always like that, when as the twins got older, it was Ian who would help them reach their milestones. It was him who had encouraged them to crawl when they were eight months old, right on the very first day of january. Louis and Harry had been so excited that they had dropped what they were doing to watch them and get it on video. They would never forget how patient Ian had been with them, waiting for them to get comfortable and staying close in case they needed his help.

Harry had gone back to work when the twins turned four months old, then Louis when they were six months. It had been sad for them to have to drop their three babies off at the daycare but it was necessary. It had been harder when their daughters were going through a phase of separation anxiety, crying everytime someone other than their parents would hold them. But with time, it passed and it wasn’t much of a struggle.

They never failed to take pictures or get everything on video as their children grew up. When both Saylor and Samantha said _“Momma”_ for the first time, then _“Dada”_ a week later. When Ian would insist on reading them a book even though he couldn’t read yet. When their girls would follow their brother everywhere they could, and when Ian would cuddle them. Always treating them like royalty. It was perfect. It was perfect how Saylor turned out to be exactly like Ian when she had been the quiet one. How Samantha had turned out to be a shy little thing, always following her sister around.

Five months after Zayn and Liam’s wedding, they weren’t surprised when they had announced they were expecting a baby, and six months later, Zayn gave birth to a baby girl. Maya was Liam’s pride and joy, always holding her and making her smile.. Always showing off his mini Zayn. Around that time, Niall had introduced them to his new girlfriend. A sweet woman named Allie, who turned out to be the love of Niall’s life. She had fit right in, and Ian had taken a liking to her.

The day Samantha and Saylor turned a year old, they had changed a lot throughout the months. Saylor’s blonde hair had darkened, ending up a light brown while Samantha’s had stayed the same. Their eyes were Harry’s and Louis’ favorite part, always a light and dark blue, making their girls look angelic. The day Ian turned three was when he started losing his curls, almost going back to the old straight hair except that it had stayed blond. It had been a relief to Louis when it started curling again, after he had made a big deal out of it. He adored Ian’s curls.

Soon weeks turned to months and months to years, and Louis and Harry were still going strong. It was as if they fell in love with each other all over again every time they woke up next to the other. Their sex life was made up of random quickies whenever they had time, something that had ended up in multiple pregnancy scares that ended up being nothing but that. Every time Louis would look at his and Harry’s children, he would get a little antsy when to him and his husband, they were growing up too fast. At seven years old, Ian was the biggest troublemaker out of the Styles and the Tomlinson’s, always getting in trouble.

“What did I say about touching your father’s boots?” Louis glared at him as he tried to clean Harry’s boots.

“Not to touch.” Ian shrugged, watching his mother wiping the mud off of them. He only wanted to go outside to find frogs after it had rained all day, and when he couldn’t find his shoes, his father’s were just right there waiting to be used.

“You know he loves these boots.” Louis sighed, “You can’t go outside anymore until I say you can, I’m very disappointed in you.” He said, hearing Ian gasping rather dramatically.

“I’m very disappointed in you, mummy!” He pointed an accusatory finger at him, then got up and started walking away, stopping when Louis spoke up as he crossed his little arms over his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going? I’m gonna count to three and you better bring your butt back here by the time I’m done or so help me god! One...two…” Louis stopped when Ian was fast to run back to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Are you going to tell daddy?” Ian asked, glad that his father was out with his sisters at a birthday party of one of the twins friend. Ian didn’t feel like going when his sisters’ friend loved to chase him around and hug him. She didn’t understand that he didn’t like to be hugged by random people, only his mummy had the right to hug him whenever he wanted.

“Are you going to do it again?” Louis asked, “And why are you disappointed in me? I wasn’t the one running outside and jumping in puddles with daddy’s shoes on.”

“‘Cause you punish me.” Ian pouted.

“Then don’t do things you’re not supposed to do and I won’t have to punish you.” Louis wrapped his arm around his waist, “Go take a shower before your sisters get here, and don’t wake Madison up, she just went down for her nap.”

Ian nodded and after he had apologized and kissed his mother’s cheek, he quietly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Louis had no choice but to wash the mud off of Harry’s boots, and not long after he heard his six month old start to cry from the bedroom she shared with Saylor and Samantha. He was glad he was done and after washing and drying his hands, he made his way to the bedroom. He found the tiny baby crying her little heart out, her green eyes staring at the little sheep mobile.

“My poor baby.” Louis cooed as he picked her up, planting a kiss on the side of her head as he ran his fingers through her brown curls on the back of her head, “Mummy’s here, baby. Do you need a new diaper?”

Madison Johanna Anne had been conceived right in the shed in their backyard, when their kids had piled up in their bed and Louis tended to be so loud to be able to do it in the bathroom. They had escaped to their dark backyard where Louis had fucked himself on Harry’s cock until he got tired and Harry had turned him around to give him the best dicking. Every single one was better than the last in Louis’ opinion. When Harry came into the condom he had accidentally and unknowingly ripped when attempting to put it on, it wasn’t long before some stray cats scared the shit out of them. Harry had only pulled his pants back up and had carried a pantless Louis back home as fast as he could.

Louis would never stop feeling sorry for that cat, not even a while later when Ian had brought a stray kitten home. He had begged and cried for hours until Harry and Louis agreed to let him keep him and now Whiskers, a American Shorthair, had ended up being more of Louis’ pet than Ian’s. Not long after that was when Louis found out he was pregnant again, telling Harry right away who was happier than ever. He was even more happy when they found out they were expecting another girl and Louis decided to give her both of their mum’s name. When their little Madison was born, she was as healthy as her siblings and already loved by the whole family.

When Louis was done changing Madison’s diaper, he poured hand sanitizer on his hands then changed her clothes, picking her up to take her with him to the kitchen. He had just put her in her baby bouncer when Ian walked in with his hair still wet, and seconds later Harry walked in with both of his daughters behind him. He was holding a plate covered with aluminum, quickly putting it in the fridge before going to Louis to kiss him on the lips then pick Madison up. When she was in his arms, he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around Ian when his son went to hug him telling him he had missed him.

“How was the party?” Louis asked them, going to the twins to hug them.

“It was so much fun, mummy!” Saylor started talking right away, “And me and Sammy got paint on our faces! Show him, Sammy!” She gently pushed Samantha forward.

“Do you like it? It's a butterfly!” Samantha told him, letting Louis look at it before bending down to pick up Whiskers in her arms.

Louis and Samantha were the only ones that Whiskers would let pick him up, when Ian and Saylor tended to be a little rough and Harry hated getting hair all over him. Whiskers wasn’t allowed to be near Madison unless someone was there holding her, and Louis loved how he would rather sit next to him wherever he was. He would sleep at the foot of their bed, but would sleep with one of the kids when they were sick.

“They’re beautiful!” Louis smiled, letting them wrap their arms around his waist.

“Taylor was sad ‘cause Ian didn’t go to her party.” Saylor pouted, then looked at Ian with an accusatory look.

“Did she have a Captain America cake?” Ian asked, seeing Saylor shaking her head no, “I didn’t think so.” He said before he turned around and started playing with Madison’s tiny hands.

“Babe, take her, I have to pee.” Harry gave Louis the baby, and was just about to head to the bathroom when he noticed his boots in the sink, “Why are my boots wet?” He asked, heading there to pick one up.

“I was washing them.” Louis shrugged, grabbing one of Madison’s bibs to wipe the drool all over her chin.

“Why?” Harry asked, trying not to freak out over his precious boots, “You’re not supposed to wet them.”

“They needed a wash.” Louis said then looked at Ian, urging him with his gaze to tell his father the truth.

“He washed them because...because…” Ian looked around, then the floor as he talked, “I went out to catch frogs with them on and…”

“You got mud all over them.” Harry interrupted him.

“Sorry…” Ian shrugged.

Harry let out a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s okay, at least you told the truth. But this better be the last time you do it, Ian Edward. Now I really have to go pee, been holding it in since...forever. “He said as he walked away, having dumped the boot back in the sink.

“I told you he wasn’t going to care.” Ian said, giving Louis an I told you so look before he walked away to watch tv, followed by his sisters.

Soon Louis could hear them bickering over the remote control like they always did, letting out a loud sigh and looking at his baby daughter. He smiled when she did and held her closer, finally deciding to intervene when he saw Saylor jumping on top of Ian to fight him for the remote. He was glad Ian would never lay a finger on his sisters, that’s why Saylor always ended up in trouble for getting physical with her brother.

“Hey! Saylor Abigail, that’s enough!” Louis yelled, managing to get her off of Ian who got up and ran to the other couch as soon as he was set free, “That was rude, if you want to watch something then ask him nicely. A please and a thank you helps too.” Louis scolded her.

“But now you don’t get to watch tv until you apologize to your brother and until I say you can watch it again.” Louis continued, seeing Harry walking in.

He still had Madison on his hip as Harry sat down and got comfortable before taking the remote from Saylor. He changed the channel to a documentary about wolves, quickly catching all the kids attention since they loved watching documentaries with their father. Saylor silently made her way to Harry and plopped down on his lap before Samantha could take the spot.

“Bug, what did mummy ask you to do?” Harry nudged her side.

“I’m sorry, Ian.” Saylor apologized, waiting for Ian to tell her she was forgiven before she turned to watch the tv.

Later that afternoon, an hour before it was supposed to get dark, they ended up going out for a walk. Louis had Madison in her stroller while Harry watched the rest of the kids who were riding their bikes ahead of them. They watched Samantha stop, get off her bike, then run to the playground set where she finally got the best swing. Louis felt bad for Saylor when she didn’t get there on time, but was proud of Samantha for achieving something. Saylor just shrugged it off and got on the other one while Ian went for the monkey bars.

“Daddy!” Samantha called for Harry, “Help, please.” She asked, letting Harry push both of them.

Both Harry and Louis smiled as they listened to their older daughters talking about the most random topics ever like total grown ups. While they were there, Louis had made them pose for a picture to send to his mum and Anne. Harry had stayed near when Ian was put in charge of holding a squirmy Madison on his lap, making the baby cry when it was past her feeding time. She had cried the whole way back, but nobody paid them attention when the whole neighborhood knew them very well.

It was tradition to always sit down and watch a movie on saturday nights, and that night was no exception. Harry and Ian were in charge of building a blanket fort while Louis and the girls were in charge of setting up the bedrolls and the many pillows to make it comfortable. When they were all set, Louis and Harry headed to the kitchen to make snacks while the kids decided on what movie to watch that night.

When they came back, Ian handed Louis the first _Monsters Inc_ movie then grabbed the bowl of popcorn Louis had in his hand. He put the movie in while Harry got comfortable at the back of the small space, knowing the kids wanted the front. Harry laid down against the many pillows, ending up halfway sitting up, then grabbed Madison and placed her on his chest where she snuggled up against him right away. She curled up into a little ball as she sucked on her pacifier and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

Once the movie started playing, Louis laid down next to Harry and focused on the movie. He let Samantha snuggle up against him when she got bored of being near her siblings. That night they ended up carrying them back to bed, both of them never saying a thing when Ian still slept with his giraffe. He protected it with his life, even more when his sisters liked to grab it to play with it. When Louis and Harry went to bed, it was with a smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	52. Epilogue

**_*Seven Years Later*_ **

 

Ian refused to make eye contact with the office ladies, who he knew were glaring at him. He still had pieces of spaghetti and even some pepperoni all over his hair, face and clothes. Next to him, Ava Featherstone wasn't doing any better when her blonde curls had spaghetti strands hanging from it and her fancy clothes were ruined.

Ian felt bad that she was crying, but Samantha feeling worse canceled that out. In his defense, Ava had started it the moment she had tripped his sister, making her drop her tray of food on the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. He had just thrown a bit of his spaghetti at her, but it had quickly escalated the moment someone shouted _"Food fight!"_ at the top of their lungs. That's how he found himself sitting outside the principal's office, waiting for one of his parents to come in. He hoped it was his father and not his mother.

"Alright Styles, we called one of your parents. He should be here soon." Mrs. Lee said.

"You called my dad, right?" Ian asked, "Harry?"

"I don't know, son. Principal Stark is the one who made the call."

Ian nodded and looked down at his lap, already getting annoyed when Ava wouldn't stop sniffling. He looked up when he heard the door opening, and suddenly the worst of his nightmares became reality. His one and only mother walked in through the door, holding his two year old brother who looked uncomfortable with the amount of coats he was wearing. Little Carter William was wearing his thick jacket, and a hoodie plus a grey beanie and a scarf along little gloves.

"Hello." Louis gave the secretary a forced smile, "I'm Louis Styles, here to see principal Stark." He said, and when the secretary nodded, he turned to look at Ian with a glare on his face.

"He's waiting for you." Mrs. Lee told him then looked at Ian, "Both of you." She said.

Ian let out a loud sigh and got up, dragging his feet on the floor and leaving a few spaghettis on the floor. He followed his mother into the principal's office, ignoring his little brother's curious blue eyes as he stared at him as if he knew he was screwed.

"Bubba." Carter smiled at him, making Ian smile a little too.

"Hi, buddy!" Ian blew him a kiss, smiling bigger when Carter blew one right back at him.

Ian was forced to take a seat next to his mother, seeing him placing Carter on his lap then taking the thick jacket off giving the toddler more freedom.

"Hello Mr. Styles, nice to see you again." Mr. Stark said.

"Likewise." Louis answered, "What did my son do today?" He asked, side eyeing his son.

"Ian started a food fight." He said as he and Louis stared at Ian, "According to some teachers, it was after Ava Featherstone tripped Samantha. He threw his food all over her, I'm sure you saw her outside."

Louis shook his head, not knowing if he should be amused or ashamed that the principal knew his three older kids names so well. He wasn't surprised when the name Ava Featherstone was mentioned, she was his kids biggest enemy ever since he could remember. If he was honest, he greatly disliked her after the amount of times his twins had come home complaining about her. And now he also wasn't surprised that Ian had taken matters into his own hands when he fiercely protected his siblings.

"In my defense," Ian started, "I didn't start the food fight, I only have beef with Lava, not the whole school." He finished, digging that hole deeper than it already was.

"Is your sister okay?" Louis asked him, then looked at the principal, "Where's my daughter?"

"She's in the nurse's office." He answered, "I'm sorry Mr. Styles but I'm gonna have to suspend Ian just like I'm going to suspend Ava. It will be for two days and after that he's going to have to attend after school detention for three days. I understand he did it to defend his sister but that wasn't the way to do it."

"I'm assuming Miss Featherstone will be receiving a harsher punishment." Louis raised a perfect brow, ignoring his baby squeezing the sides of his thighs, "I've been here three times already asking you to do something about her, to stop her from bullying my daughter and after this I'm assuming you didn't do a thing."

"We spoke to her parents and they assured us they would do something about it." Principal Stark said, "We also notified her teachers to keep an eye on her."

"Then they didn't do anything by the looks of it." Louis scowled.

"After what happened today I can assure you we will do something about it. Samantha is not the only one she harasses and if she keeps going then we'll have no choice but to expel her. We've given her many chances." He explained.

"You should expel her now." Ian rolled his eyes, "She violated Sammy's rights."

"Ian." Louis glared at him, then looked at the principal, "I think I'm going to take them home now, all three of them." He decided, glad that the principal nodded.

When they walked out of the principal's office, Ava was still sitting on her spot but now next to his mother who couldn't even look Louis in the eyes. Louis ignored her and checked his kids out of the school as fast as he could, his heart breaking when Samantha walked out of the nurse's office. Her hair still had tomato sauce and her sweater was stained with what looked like chocolate milk. He wrapped an arm around her and let Ian open the door for them to wait for Saylor outside the office.

"Mummy no!" Carter started crying the moment Louis tried to put his jacket back on.

"It's cold outside and you're sick." Louis told him, "You need to listen to mummy and put your jacket on. We don't want any more boogies coming out your nose now, do we?" He tapped his nose.

"No, no no boogies, mummy." Carter giggled, reaching to tap Louis' nose right back.

He had just finished putting his jacket on when Saylor showed up, already carrying both Ian and Samantha's backpacks. Louis watched how she wrapped an arm around her sister then started walking to the door. He shivered when he walked outside, being careful of where he stepped when some parts were icy and he had his two year old in his arms. He unlocked the car before they could get there, letting his kids get in as he strapped Carter in his car seat. When he was done he got in the car and drove home, worried about his baby getting more sick.

He was their youngest and last child after all, when he and Harry had decided that five kids was enough. His pregnancy had been difficult and so was the premature birth when he still had two more months to go. Their son had had to stay in the hospital for almost two months when he had been born with respiratory problems, something that worried them now since their baby tended to get sick a lot during the winter. It had been another planned pregnancy, when they had gone to Puerto Rico for the summer along with the whole family. It had been a pain to organize everything, but they had had a lot of fun.

Louis smiled to himself when Ian for once listened to his sisters and put on their favorite songs. _Into You_ started playing, and Louis didn't mind it, that's until _Side To Side_ started playing. He looked at them through the rearview mirror and decided to let them get away with listening to it when they had cheered up a little. Especially Samantha who was singing along with her sister a loud as they could, smiling when he saw her grab Carter's hands and sing to him as she kissed his cheeks.

When they got to the home they had moved into a year ago, Harry's car was already parked on its usual spot. As soon as they walked in, they saw Harry picking up Carter's toys that their son had left by the kitchen door. The house had five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms which was enough since the twins had no problem sharing a room. They had saved up and when they had enough, they had decided to move into a bigger house when it started getting too crowded in the last one.

"Hi love." Louis gave him a flirty smile, going to kiss his husband, "Where's Maddie?" He asked.

"Taking a shower." Harry replied, taking Carter in his arms as he kissed his cheek, "Hi buddy, are you feeling better?" He gently asked him, running his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"He's doing better than this morning." Louis told him, then looked at his children just as Harry did.

"What did you kids do now?" He asked them, hugging Samantha when she ran to him, seeking his comfort. She was such a daddy's girl, always had been.

"Ava." Saylor rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay, bug?" Harry asked his daughter, ignoring the strong scent of the tomato sauce.

"Yeah. Ian made it okay." She said, making Harry dread what was coming.

Harry was just about to ask when Madison ran into the kitchen and straight to Ian's arms, stopping when she saw the state he was in. She wrinkled her nose and stepped away from him.

"You smell funny, brother." She said, going to stand next to Louis, wrapping her skinny arms around her mother's waist. Ian rolled his eyes, hating the way she called him brother when Samantha and Saylor liked to annoy him by calling him it.

"Lava Fartstone thought it would be funny to trip her, she made Sammy drop her food." Ian explained, then looked at his younger sister, "It's just tomato sauce, you airhead."

"Ian." Harry shook his head, "Don't call your sister names, and that girl's name is Ava, not Lava. How do you even come up with these names?"

"I didn't come up with this one. Gavin did." Ian explained, his face showing nothing but pride.

"Don't corrupt my sweet angel. What is wrong with you!?" Louis playfully smacked Ian's bum, making the fourteen year old yelp.

"I'm going over to his house tonight, he asked his mum and she said yes." Ian said, letting Whiskers rub himself all over his legs.

"Did he ask dad?" Louis raised a brow, "You know I hate when you two plan at the last minute."

"He said he had no problem." Ian shrugged, bending down to pick the cat up, "Come here, buddy! Papa missed you!" He kissed the top of his head multiple times, holding him close but not tight.

"Kitty!" Carter pointed at Whiskers, smiling when Ian let him hold him.

Whiskers hated whenever they would hug him tight, so it didn't bother Carter when he jumped out of his arms after struggling. Harry put him down and watched him go after the cat, hoping for Whiskers to make it or his son was going to squeeze him to death.

"Carter, don't squeeze him!" Saylor went after them, worried out of her mind about her cat.

"Bug, please go take a shower." Louis told Samantha, knowing Harry was going to talk to Ian.

"Mummy, can I watch a movie?" Madison asked, already pouting her bottom lip.

"Ask SaySay to look it up for you." Louis smiled at her, watching her nod before leaving to the living room.

Ian was already making his great escape when Harry grabbed him by the back of his hoodie, then pointed towards the kitchen table. Ian rolled his eyes but went to sit down anyway, waiting for his father to sit in front of him while his mother stayed leaning against the kitchen island.

"If you keep rolling your eyes they're gonna get stuck like that and I'm not taking you to the ER." Harry raised a brow.

"What you did was very wrong." Harry started, "I understand that you were trying to defend your sister like you should do- and we really appreciate that you take care of your siblings- but that wasn't the way to do it. Someone could have gotten hurt, you could have gotten hurt."

"But she started it." Ian argued.

"We know, pumpkin." Louis spoke up, "But it's best to be the bigger person, and that means telling a teacher, not throwing food all over her. We're not going to ground you, but please don't do it again. If that girl keeps bugging your sister then tell us and we'll definitely do something about it."

Ian looked down then back at his parents, "She made Sammy cry...and I don't like it. She was laughing at her."

Both Harry and Louis stared at each other, remembering how Ian had always been like that ever since his sisters had been born. He grew up hating seeing them cry, and would always go out of his way to make them smile. Their chests filled with pride, knowing they had raised a wonderful child. He would get in trouble more times that they could count, but deep inside knew he never meant harm. They knew Ian's siblings were safe with their oldest child, with him around them they had nothing to worry about.

"We know, peanut." Harry said, smiling when Ian didn't care how they still babied him and used those old pet names, "But next time think before you act, yeah?"

"Okay." Ian nodded, "Can I go shower now?" He asked.

"Sure! You do smell bad." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Hey! I thought you loved pizza and spaghetti." Ian pouted.

"Yeah, but not a la Ian!" Harry exclaimed rather dramatically.

Ian cackled as he made his way to the bathroom he shared with his baby brother, not even minding that he had to put all of Carter's bath toys in the little basket Louis kept there. In the kitchen, Harry and Louis watched him go, for some reason remembering when he used to be a baby then his toddler years. Time had passed by too fast, and when they looked at each other, Louis went to sit on Harry's lap when the green eyed man opened his arms.

They hadn't changed a lot through the years if they were honest. Harry still kept his hair short and his green eyes were brighter than ever. Like Harry, Louis too kept his hair short. He had never been able to get rid of the belly pudge four pregnancies had left him with, but he could care less when he was happy with his body. He had finally listened to Harry after the many times his husband had told him that as long as he was happy with it, then he too was happy, not that he wasn't happy in the first place. But in Harry's opinion, his opinion on Louis' body didn't matter, he loved him with all his heart no matter what his husband looked like.

"How was work?" Louis asked, glad that he was finally getting alone time with Harry.

"Good. Started a new project today. How was your day?" He asked.

"Apart from hearing Carter crying all day and what happened at the kids school, it was okay." Louis shrugged, smiling when Harry kissed his shoulder and tightened his grip around his waist, "I need to finish a report for Des." Louis sighed.

"It's friday, you have all weekend." Harry continued planting kisses all over Louis' shoulder.

"I know, but I wanna finish it to have free time for you and the kids." Louis kissed the side of Harry's head, "And you have to drop the kids off, it's your turn this week."

"Where are they going again? Did I give them permission already? I can't even keep up anymore." Harry chuckled, "Their rooms better be clean or they're not going anywhere."

"Ian's going with Gavin, the twins and Carley are going to Zayn's house with Maya and Lily, and Maddie with my mum. They're going to that botanical garden. Carter is staying with mummy and daddy." Louis took a deep breath at the end, having made sure Zayn and Liam were okay with having all kids there along with Maya and their nine year old daughter Lily.

"I thought Maddie wanted to go to Niall's house with Katy." Harry said.

"They're out of town visiting Allie's parents." Louis informed him.

Niall had married Allie after all, and now had six year old Katy and a newborn baby boy named James. Louis' sisters had grown up into beautiful young women. Lottie had moved to Manchester with her husband and their one year old son while Fizzy had started her new job in London and had recently married her boyfriend of five years. Daisy and Phoebe were still in college right there in London while Jay had met and married a man named Dan seven years ago. He made Jay happy and Louis couldn't be anymore thankful that she had met a man that loved her with all his heart.

Christian and Gemma were doing better than ever with their four children. The twins Chase and Mason, and Melissa already in college while Carly was Saylor's and Samantha's age. Anne and Des were happier than ever, doting over their two children and nine grandchildren, always making time for all of them. It was safe to say they were the happiest after everything they had gone through.

"Maybe when he goes to bed we can have a little fun." Harry gave Louis a suggestive look, gripping his hips tightly, hearing the little gasp Louis let out.

"Playing scrabble?" Louis joked.

"How about twister?" Harry raised his brows, leaning forward to kiss Louis, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled back.

"Naked." Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, about to kiss him again when Whiskers ran in followed by Carter who was now wearing a Captain America footed onesie. Louis mentally thanked Saylor for changing him.

"Carter, buddy you have to be gentle with Mr. Whiskers." Harry told him, and as soon as Louis moved from his lap giving him one more kiss, Harry got up to take the cat away from Carter who was squeezing him.

"Kittie mine." Carter told his father, turning around with his back to Harry so he wouldn't take the cat away.

"That he's yours doesn't mean you have to squeeze him, William." Harry managed to take the cat out of his arms, then sat down on the floor with him in his arms so Carter could gently pet him, "See? He'll let you hug him if you're a good baby to him."

Louis smiled as he took a seat next to them, both of them telling their baby what a great job he was doing. It was all quiet until the rest of their children walked in, that's when both parents got up to make dinner. That was their favorite family time, when they would all cook dinner together. They would take turns playing the music they liked, that time being Harry's turn. He loved playing _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ and _I Get Around_ by The Beach Boys, getting no complaints when the whole family loved them.

When the chicken and adobo enchiladas were done, they sat down to eat, always making conversation about any topic they could think about. At some point about how Ian loved to cook, telling them how he wanted to go with his nana and practice cooking with her. When they were done, they all put effort into cleaning up, then Harry drove the kids to wherever they had to go while Louis bathed Carter and got him ready for bed. It had taken them forever when their bedrooms were a mess and Harry never let them out unless they were clean.

Louis read him a story while Carter was sucking on his pacifier, making Louis remember how Ian had been three and a half years old when he finally abandoned it. Of course he hadn't left it willingly, it had been Harry who had researched about how to wean him off of it. It had been stressful, but in the end Ian had been so proud for being a big boy who no longer needed his pacifier. Saylor, Samantha and Madison had been easier when they willingly left it at two years old.

Carter was already passed out in his bed when Harry came back, holding a bag with condoms and lube after they had ran out days before. Louis was on the pill, but they still used condoms to fully decrease the chances of Louis getting pregnant again. They knew for sure that another baby, even though it would be loved like the rest, would be too much for them and Louis' health. He went to say goodnight to Carter then made his way to the bedroom where Louis was already waiting for him. He made sure to close and lock the door before Whiskers could get in, knowing he was fine finding another place to sleep for the night. Long gone were the days where the cat would get on the bed next to them mid-fuck.

"You took forever." Louis pouted from where he was already on the bed waiting for his husband.

"Sorry love, I was getting supplies." Harry went to give him a kiss, watching the way Louis sat up to reach him faster.

"Okay, I forgive you...but only if you hurry up." Louis played with the collar of Harry's shirt, then slowly took it off, running his fingers down his chest.

He got up on his knees and wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, feeling Harry's hands running up and down his back. Harry was so good at turning him on, right that moment when he slid his hands down his pants and cupped his cheeks, squeezing them before bringing his hands back up to his back. Louis unbuttoned Harry's pants and slid them down his legs enough to free his cock, then wrapped his hand around it. The noises Harry was making as soon as he started moving his hand went straight to his cock, his own pants quickly becoming uncomfortable against his erection.

"Want me to take them off?" Harry mumbled against Louis' lips, already reaching for the hem of Louis' pants.

Louis nodded like a hypnotized man and hissed when Harry slowly lowered them down, feeling the coolness around it. He continued stroking Harry and kissing him until Harry pulled back then made Louis lay down, taking his pants off and his own before settling in between his legs. Harry's lips were addictive to Louis, he was long gone, addicted to them since the very first time he had gotten a taste of them fifteen or so years ago. He was proud when Harry felt the same way. He felt his hands all over his body, slowly sliding down from his sides to his thighs then back up to his bum.

He kept his eyes closed when Harry started kissing down his jaw and neck, lifting his shirt up to uncover his chest. He gasped and bit on his bottom lip when Harry wrapped his lips around his left nipple, reaching down to pull on his hair. The action causing Harry to suck on the skin the more Louis pulled on his hair, leaving the skin red. Harry continued going lower, always sucking on the skin and leaving his mark behind. Louis felt the air leaving his lungs when Harry's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sliding his tongue around it just like he liked it.

"N- Not gonna last if you kee- oh god!" Louis opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, watching how pretty and red Harry's lips looked wrapped around his cock. The sight was almost pornographic.

Harry pulled back and looked at Louis as he licked his lips, moving towards him to kiss him as he took his shirt off. Louis happily kissed him back, almost tasting himself on Harry's lips. He was too focused on his lips until he felt one of Harry's lubed up finger around his hole, penetrating him soon after. He pumped it in and out of him, adding a second one soon after. Louis once again wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, pumping in sync to Harry's fingers going in and out of him.

The room kept getting hotter, the sound of Louis' breathy moans that just kept getting louder when Harry brushed his fingers against his spot. That's when Louis pushed him back to lay down on his back, going down until his cock was right in front of his face, quickly wrapping his mouth around it. He licked around the head, going deeper until he was choking on it, letting Harry grab him by the hair as he tried to breathe. He let Harry control him, placing his hands on the top of his thighs for leverage, sinking his fingernails into the skin the more Harry pushed his head down.

When Harry finally let him go, Louis was made to straddle him, placing his hands on the man's chest. He let Harry fingerfuck him as he tried to stay quiet, until he was ready for Harry. Louis kissed him one more time then moved to grab a condom and roll it down Harry's cock, adding lube and stroking him a few times before he positioned himself. He rubbed the head of Harry's cock against his hole, sinking in enough for the head of it to enter him before pulling up just to do it all over again.

"Lou...don't tease." Harry groaned, gripping his hips tightly before letting go to squeeze his bum.

"M'not teasing." Louis ran his hands up and down Harry's chest, making eye contact with him the moment he started sinking down on his cock.

His jaw went slack, never stopping until Harry's cock bottomed out and he let out a deep breath. He leaned down to kiss Harry at the same time he started moving his hips up and down, hissing when Harry smacked his ass then squeezed it as he helped him move faster. The sound of skin against skin had them going crazy, almost bringing Louis a little closer to his orgasm when Harry wrapped a hand around his cock.

"On your hands and knees. Now." Harry demanded, running his fingers through Louis' hair where he saw the hazy look in Louis' eyes.

He let him keep riding him and focused on leaving marks all over his chest and neck, wanting to mark him, to leave his mark on him. When Louis started slowing down was when Harry pulled out of him and turned him around on his hands and knees, then made him raise his arms and hold on to the headboard. He spread his legs with his hand and slowly entered him, rolling his hips and kissing Louis' back when he knew he had found his prostate. He put his hand over Louis' mouth to keep him quiet when he let out the loudest moan ever. He started slow, rolling his hips then thrusting in and out of him, stopping deep inside of him to roll his hips again.

Harry nuzzled his face against the back of Louis' sweaty neck, thrusting into him faster. He gripped Louis' hips before he let go and reached up to intertwine his fingers with Louis', letting go of one of his hands to wrap it around Louis' cock where he started stroking him. He began to slow down his thrusts, stopping and watching with fascination the way Louis arched his back and began moving his hips back to fuck himself on his cock. He did it until Harry grabbed him by the back of his neck and made him bury his face on the pillow, propping his hips up where he fucked him hard.

"Oh fuck. No, don't stop..." Louis shouted, his voice getting muffled by the pillow when Harry slowed down his thrusts, only to go faster until Louis was cumming all over Harry's hand and the bedsheets.

Harry kept getting closer, then pulled out and took the condom off, "Can I come on you?" He asked, wanting his husband's permission.

When Louis said a loud and clear yes, Harry came all over him, painting his pretty bum white as he tried to stay quiet. He stayed on the same spot until Louis started turning around. He wanted to stop him but when he reacted, Louis had already turned over and gotten cum all over the sheets. That's what Harry thought until he saw his tummy smeared with cum, wanting to lick it clean. And hell, that's exactly what he did. He felt Louis fingers running through his hair, making him relax like Louis always managed to make him do after sex. When he was done, he rested his head on Louis' tummy, not wanting to move and knowing Louis didn't want him to move either.

Sadly they had to move when the doorknob jiggled and could hear Carter calling for his mummy. They quickly got up to clean up and put clothes on, and when they were dressed, Louis went to get him while Harry changed the bedsheets. Louis smiled as soon as he opened the door and Carter was demanding to be held and giving Louis his sippy cup. All his children had had an obsession with warm milk at some point. When Carter had his milk and they had clean sheets on their bed, they let Carter sleep with them.

"He takes up the whole bed." Harry mumbled from where he was in the middle and squashed in between Louis and Carter, "This isn't fair, there's no equality here."

He looked at Carter who was asleep and spread out like a starfish, taking up all of his side of the bed, then wrapped his arm around Louis' tummy and rested his head on his chest as Louis ran his fingers through his hair.

"Remember karaoke night?" Louis asked, "The famous missing one and a half hour?"

"I remember it." Harry smiled, "The rest remember it too."

"You sang _Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart_ and you cried." Louis sighed.

"No I didn't, there was something in both my eyes." Harry pouted even though Louis couldn't see him.

"Tears." Louis put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, "I saw you crying, you sap." He looked down at Harry when his husband lifted his head and brought his lips closer to his own.

Harry winked and kissed his cheek then his lips, "Yeah, maybe. And you performed _Moonlight_. Now that was a performance I will never forget!"

"I was so bad but you kept cheering me on and making a fool of yourself. I loved it." Louis smiled and stared at the ceiling, remembering it all over again, "It was then that I knew you were a keeper."

"It was worth it. You did amazing and you sounded like an angel." Harry kissed Louis' neck, "And then we all sang and we almost got us and the rest kicked out."

"I would do it all over again. Everything." Louis said, so sure of himself that he would over and over again as long as he ended up with Harry. As long as he got to have everything he had now.

 

_The light blinded him and he squinted his eyes, barely able to make up Harry standing by the table while the rest were sitting. The karaoke bar wasn't too crowded, but it was enough for Louis. Harry's cheers sent shivers down his spine, making him hold the microphone tighter in both his small dainty hands._

_"That's my baby!" Harry applauded, "You're doing wonderful, princess!" He blew him a kiss, bringing out a smile out of Louis as the sweet blue eyed man took a breath._

_"He's so bossy, He makes me dance_

_Tryna sit on the back of his whip_

_And just cancel my plans_

_Sweet like candy, But he's such a man_

_He knows just what it does, When he's holding me tight_

_And he calls me "Moonlight" too."_

_Yeah. Harry, the most obnoxious and beautiful man with the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen, was a keeper._

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
>  
> 
> This is it you guys! Oh my god I'm legit about to cry! When I started this story I didn't think that many people were going to like it, and I'm so so happy to have had such support throughout it all. Thank you all so so much for always leaving comments, for reading it, for supporting the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys liked the end as much as I did! :)


	53. Extra I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short boring one shot because I can't let go of this characters! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ian: 3 Years Old (In a month!)
> 
> Sammy/SaySay: 1 Year Old
> 
> Louis/Harry: 29

Mornings at the Styles’ household were always the same. Wake up at an ungodly time of the day and get ready for work, except if it was a weekend. If that was the case then they would sleep as long as possible before one of the kids woke up and demanded all their attention.

Unfortunately it wasn’t the weekend, but lucky for them it was already friday and they had many things to do. Roxanne was due to clean their house that morning and they had yet to pick up their mess and start the piles of laundry already overflowing their laundry baskets. Louis swore he would have done it the night before, but he and Harry had gotten a little busy when they had had the house to themselves.

It was already five thirty in the morning and Louis was already awake. Harry was still sleeping next to him and Louis tried not to move too much to let him get those last thirty minutes of sleep before he had to wake up. The bedroom was still dark and Louis was warm and comfortable on his spot, and it was just perfect to go back to sleep.

It had already been a week since their twins had turned a year old and they were due for their shots. Louis groaned when he hated that time of the year. His babies would cry for hours, more if they so much touched the sore spot. They were just dramatic little things.

He and Harry had decided that he would be taking the day off to do the many things he had to do and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He decided that he should start now and that’s why he found himself taking a shower at five thirty in the morning. When he was done with it and with his morning routine, it was almost six and Harry was just waking up.

He waited for him in the bathroom until he got tired and walked out just as Harry was walking back into the bedroom with a sleepy Samantha in his arms. Her bedhead was terrible and she looked like she was in one of her foul moods when it was still early for her. She yawned and rested her head against Harry’s chest, making sure to wrap her arms around her father.

“Why are you up so early, Sammy?” Louis cooed at her, taking her into his arms soon after to let Harry get ready.

“She wanted mommy.” Harry informed him, and gave him a good morning kiss before going into the bathroom to get ready.

“Mommy wanted to see you too.” Louis kissed her cheek, “Where did you leave SaySay, huh? Where?”

“SaySay...mommy.” Samantha mumbled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Louis put her in the middle of the bed and went straight to the closet to find some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was making breakfast when Ian walked into the kitchen and attached himself to Louis’ legs, refusing to let go until Louis picked him up. Ian snuggled up to him and stayed there, watching Louis cook the scrambled eggs when he was too lazy to make something else.

“Are you hungry, pumpkin?” Louis asked him, kissing his forehead when Ian nodded. “Alright! You have to sit on your chair.” He told him.

Ian hated having to sit in his booster seat when Louis always strapped him in no matter what after that time when he had fallen off of it. Ian liked to move a lot, but it had been awful when he had fallen right in front of their eyes. He hadn’t cried at all, but a bruise had formed where he had hit himself on his back, right by his shoulder.

“No. No wanna, mommy.” Ian whined. He was a month away from turning three years old.

“Yes, you have to.” Louis sat him down anyways, rolling his eyes when Ian started pushing himself up.

He calmed down when Harry walked in, placed Samantha and Saylor down in their high chairs and then went back to get dressed. Louis was in the middle of feeding them when Harry finally walked in fully dressed.

“I picked up the girls and Ian's bedrooms.” Harry informed him.

“Thank you.” Louis smiled at him, then looked at Ian, remembering the mess his son had made the day before.

Breakfast came to an end and Samantha was left crying when Harry had to leave. Louis held her the longest before he absolutely had to set her down so he could start picking up around the house. He had the girls in their playpen while Ian was free to walk around in the living room as long as he stayed there.

Everything was going great and he had just finished unloading and loading the dishwasher when Saylor and Ian started screaming. He dropped the towel he was holding and ran to the living room to find Saylor standing and Samantha on the corner watching her siblings. Ian was standing in front of Saylor with a tight grip on the head of his giraffe, and Saylor pulling on the other end of it. The harder Ian pulled, the harder Saylor would pull too.

“Mine!” Ian screamed, before he gave her a hard push and Saylor landed on her bum, letting out a loud wail.

“Ian Edward Styles, don’t do that!” Louis yelled at him as he made his way to pick Saylor up, “What is wrong with you!?”

“Mommy!” Ian started crying. “Giraffe mine, mommy!”

“I know he’s yours, but when your sisters try to play with it you can’t push them. They’re still babies! Don’t do it again, we don’t do that. If they take your toys you go and tell daddy or mommy.”

Louis wiped away Saylor’s tears and set her down on the carpet. He then opened his arms and Ian ran into them, hiding his face on his chest as he cried louder than ever. Louis rubbed his back until Ian calmed down then let him hold Saylor when his son reached for her, feeling bad for having pushed his baby sister.

He wanted to let his twins out and play with Ian, but he and Harry weren’t there to watch them and make sure the girls didn’t put anything small in their mouths. He went back to picking up in the kitchen and when he was done, a whole hour had passed. He moved on to doing laundry, having to sit down in the living room to sort through all of their dirty clothes. When he was done he had found two condoms in the back pocket of Harry’s jeans and a plastic pizza at the bottom of Ian’s laundry basket.

He thought about keeping the condoms, but ended up throwing them away when he couldn’t risk an unplanned pregnancy at that point of their lives. They could barely keep up with their three children and another child wouldn’t be ideal.

“Ian, you have to help me pick this up. They’re your toys.” Louis told his son, just as the little boy emptied out a basket full of them.

“Ian…” Louis sighed.

He started picking up and singing the clean up song, something that got Ian’s attention. He slowly started putting his toys back in the basket as soon as he saw his mommy putting the many others away. Louis used to organize them, but now he didn’t care when they didn’t stay organized for more than an hour. He was actually having fun until Ian started dumping his toys in the playpen, that’s when Louis decided to move them to his bedroom so he could start cleaning there.

He was just about to do it when he heard the garage door opening. He got up and ran to the laundry room to pick up the dirty clothes from the floor when he had left a pair of red panties Harry had gotten him right at the very top of the pile of clothes. Louis had sort of washed them when the night before Harry hadn’t even bothered to take them off. He had just pushed the fabric to the side and had fucked him with them still on. He had just grabbed them when Roxanne opened the door and raised her brows when she saw a breathless Louis standing in front of her.

“Good morning.” She smiled.

“Morning! How are you?” Louis smiled back, his hands behind his back to hide the pair of panties.

“Great!” She said as Louis moved out of the way to let her through.

“Ro!”

Louis heard Ian shouting Roxanne’s name then the woman greeting him and then Samantha and Saylor. He used that time to shove all the clothes in a basket then made his way to the living room to see Roxanne holding Ian as he told her a story. She listened intently until Ian was done and she was putting him down on the floor, watching him run to his sisters.

“I’m guessing I’m starting in the kitchen.” She wondered and Louis blushed when she had probably already seen the many things on the floor from the hallway all the way to his bedroom door.

“I would really appreciate it. I was just picking up and once I’m done we’ll get out of your way.” Louis told her.

“Take your time.” She said as she made her way to get what she was going to need from the laundry room after Louis had moved all the cleaning supplies there to a higher cabinet.

He took the gate off to move his kids to his bedroom, unable to stop Ian when he ran off to the laundry room. When he got there, Ian was already messing with the vacuum. He went as far as knocking it over in a failed attempt to help Roxanne clean the house. Louis picked him up and took him to his bedroom, leaving the gate up so he wouldn’t escape. He had to hear him cry and shake the gate until he was back with his sisters. He looked up Zootopia and played it to keep them entertained as he picked up.

Like always, Ian seemed hypnotized by the movie and Louis didn't bother making him sit. Instead, he left him where he was leaning against his bed. He had just finished picking up all the stuff in the bathroom when he heard the washer going off. He looked at Ian and made a run for it, smiling at Roxanne on his way there. It wasn’t long before Ian started shouting for him.

“Mommyyy! Where you, mommy!?” Ian shouted from the room.

Louis took his sweet time with the clothes while Ian shouted for him over and over again. Roxanne would shake her head in amusement, already knowing Ian freaked out every time Louis was out of his sight when he knew he was supposed to be there with him. Louis found his son trying to climb over the gate, and when Saylor stood up to do the same, he walked faster.

“Mommy!” Ian narrowed his eyes and pouted. “Where you, mommy!?”

“Doing laundry, pumpkin.” Louis answered, making sure not to step on them. They were just so tiny.

By ten he was was already done with everything, glad that his appointment was at noon. He got his kids ready and left the house after taking forever to get them in the car when Ian stole Roxanne’s duster and he had to go back and give it to her.

I took him another ten minutes to get them out of the car, making sure Saylor and Samantha were in the stroller before getting Ian out of the car. His son clung to him as soon as they walked into the clinic and looked around as he held his stuffed toy. When he realized the appointment wasn’t for him, he began to relax. That’s until his sisters started crying while getting their shots. That’s when Ian lost it and started crying too. It was always the same and Louis decided right there to never bring him in again. He would make Harry wait outside with him from now on, or drop his son off with one of his grandmas.

After that he went home and spent the day with them until Harry got home with a bag of take out. Ian was in the living room attempting to walk with Harry’s boots on when they were too heavy for him. When he saw Harry, he tried to run to him but ended up tripping on his way there.

“Hi, peanut. How was your day, buddy?” Harry picked him and kissed his cheek as soon as Ian started telling him about his day.

“Your sisters cried?” Harry’s eyes were a wide as plates, seeing Ian pouting.

“Yes daddy. I sad.” He said.

“Well I bet they’re better now. Did you give them lots of kisses and hugs?” Harry asked him.

Ian nodded then wiggled so Harry could put him down. He ran to the playpen where his sisters were and kissed their hands. Harry bent down to kiss them too before kissing Louis who was looking at him.

“Long day?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis.

“Kind of. Yours?” Louis asked.

“It was good. Thank god it’s friday and I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Louis waited for Harry to finish showering and when Harry came back, he went to the kitchen to get plates and cups. He could hear Harry begging for mercy, wondering what the hell was he doing. He couldn’t help but peek in to see his husband on the floor with all three children on top of him. Puss In Boots was playing on the tv, already on the last scene when they had watched it the night before. Ian loved to dance to Americano every time he would hear the song.

“No sir! Please have mercy, I’m just an old man.” Harry said rather dramatically as Ian squeezed his cheeks.

“Daddy an ol’ man!” Ian laughed.

“What!” Harry shouted and got up to look at Ian with fake shock. “Only I can say I’m an old man. How dare you. How dare you!” Harry grabbed him and started tickling him until Ian choked on his own saliva and started coughing.

Louis watched as Harry frantically began snapping his fingers up in the air and palming Ian’s back with his other hand. Saylor crawled away and Samantha followed her until they were by Louis’ feet. Louis picked them up and walked away, coming back with a water bottle so Ian could drink.

Minutes later Ian was okay and sitting on his chair eating his dinner. By their bedtime it was only nine when Harry and Louis were already in bed in a deep sleep after the long day. Sometimes their days were more hectic, sometimes they were sort of in between like that day. There was never a nice peaceful day without screams or crying, but they were always the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was boring, but felt great to write! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update every week depending if I finish the chapter. :)


End file.
